United Heroes: D-Avengers: God Mission
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Sequel to "Transdimensional Racing". After receiving a signal of a new Exo Stone, Spidey rounds up Sonic, Weiss, and Lucina to a new world ruled by the gods. Working together with the angel, Pit, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena, the D-Avengers must venture through divine and dangerous missions no fitting for a mortal, if they want to save the world from Loki's master plan.
1. Character Bios

_Main Character Bios_

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Solo Menu**

 **Main Heroes**

Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man

Homeworld: Earth-616

As the wisecracking, web-swinging leader of the Dimensional Avengers, Spider-Man has been leading his friends throughout different dimensions to retrieve the Exo Stones, multiversal cosmic stones that possess infinite power, before they land in the wrong hands. He's the Avatar of an ancient spider-deity called the Great Weaver (Discovered in _Battle for Remnant_ ), as well as the first mortal to master a divine state called "Perfect Synchro" (Learned in _Flaming Web of Light and Shadow_ ). With new and improved spider-powers that scares the gods, Spider-Man vows to use them to the utmost responsibility.

Ero, The Other

Homeworld: Earth-01

The Great Spider-Totem, The Other, was created to be the strongest of all totems, using his terrifying abilities to protect the Web of Life and Destiny, and by extension the multiverse, at all costs. He is tough and very violent, granting him an infamous reputation even among the gods. Despite what is said, Ero cares for humanity greatly and would continue using his power to protect them. He and Peter possess a strong bond, not just as mentor and apprentice, but as the best of partners. He also has a problem with the Kid Icarus gods, including their Goddess of Light.

Black Ace/Red Joker Spider-Man

Homeworld: Earth-616

A mortal and god fusion that astonishes other deities. Using a special ISO-8 Spider-Armor that acts as a conduit, Spider-Man can fuse with The Other to form a singular being with different forms and tremendous power. Black Ace controls black holes and hyperspeed assaults. Red Joker possess enough destructive power to devastate whole continents, maybe the whole world! With their ever-evolving bond, is there any force that can stop this unstoppable fusion?

Sonic the Hedgehog

Homeworld: Mobius

Sonic the Hedgehog is the world's fastest hedgehog, and a big annoyance to all things that are evil. He met Pit during a multiversal fighting tournament he participated in, and the two became good friends. They now work together once more to put a stop to the villains that are after the Exo Stones.

Weiss Schnee (Hero Name: Ice Queen)

Homeworld: Remnant

An heiress to her company, huntress-in-training, Avenger, apprentice to Doctor Strange, Weiss Schnee got it all. She may act cold (haha), but she quickly warms up to anyone that doesn't constantly annoy her. Her unique usage of her glyphs and magic makes her a powerful asset to help the team recover the Exo Stones.

Lucina

Homeworld: Earth-5673

Time-traveling princess from an alternate world. With her future freed from the darkness of the fell dragon, Lucina takes up the position as Ylisse's Exalt and a D-Avenger. She may not be quick to get a joke, but to a fight, watch out. She's as fierce as her father.

Pit

Homeworld: Earth-26435

Peppy and always cheerful, Pit is Lady Palutena's most trusted servant, as well as the captain of her royal guards, the Centurions. The angel warrior participated in the same Smash Bros. Tournament as Sonic, so the two are very aware of one another's skills. He works together with the D-Avengers to secure the Exo Stones from all that is evil.

Palutena

Homeworld: Earth-26435

Palutena is the kind, gentle Goddess of Light of her world, vouching to protect humanity from Medusa and her violent minions. She has a habit of joking around with Pit since he's so gullible, but can't seem to do the same with Spider-Man, who she finds extremely annoying. She and Ero have a bit of history together, having met various times in the past for different reasons. While Ero doesn't care about her one bit for being a lousy goddess, she respects him as a whole for wanting to protect humanity (and maybe has a little crush on him).

 **Main Villains**

Loki

Homeworld: Asgard

The God of Mischief is the adoptive son of Odin and step-brother to Thor, God of Thunder. After learning his true lineage, Loki swore revenge against his adoptive family and plans day and night to destroy them and take over Asgard as the supreme god king. After falling under the Green Goblin's control during the Goblin War, Loki's bloodlust for humanity's end has grown. He now seeks the Exo Stones and a new partner to help him achieve his dreadful goals.

Medusa

Homeworld: Earth-26435

The complete anti-thesis to the Goddess of Light, Medusa commands the darkness of the Underworld Army as her own to get revenge against Palutena. She was thought to be destroyed by Pit 25 years ago, but someone revived her for their own purposes.

Hades

Homeworld: Earth-26435

A chaotic individual that enjoys other's suffering, Hades is the Lord of the Underworld, always brimming with sarcasm and witty remarks that constantly annoys his foes. He secretly formed an alliance with Loki to take over their respective worlds with the immense power of the Exo Stones.

Viridi

Homeworld: Earth-26435

Viridi is the Goddess of Nature and the leader of the Forces of Nature. She acts and LOOKS like a child, with her goal being that of the destruction of humanity.

Grimadoom the Hedgehog

Homeworld: Earth-616

The supremely powerful, hybrid hedgehog was created by the Masters of Evil using an Exo Stone to serve as their ultimate weapon, whenever he feels like it that is. He and his team, Team Superior (featuring "Neo" versions of Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man), are sent to the Kid Icarus world to find the Exo Stones lying around there. Possessing the enhanced DNA of various heroes and life-forms from across dimensions, Grimadoom's mortal power alone _easily_ surpasses the KI gods.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Shout outs to "JorgeUzumaki" for what the Kid Icarus world should be called under the Marvel Multiverse Naming. Like I said at the ends of** _ **Transdimensional Racing**_ **, Spidey, Sonic, Weiss, and Lucina are the only members of the D-Avengers that'll be part of this story. Reasons why will be explained in the first chapter. The classic prologue, opening and ending will soon hit. And for those worried, I will use a hefty amount of Kid Icarus Uprising music in the story. It's only natural. I'm not that obsessed with using music or elements from other franchises like DBZ or Mega Man X unless it seems fitting. If you have a problem with that, politely read something else, 'cause I ain't changing.**


	2. Prologue: A Mischievous Uprising

_Prologue: A Mischievous Uprising_

 **Earth-616's Orbit**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Cutscene: Alternate Age**

Floating on a lonely asteroid, unseen from the prying eyes of humanity, stands a horned-helmet man wearing golden armor, watching down on Earth in space, flaunting his green cape while holding onto his daunting scepter.

"Earth…" The man, who's not just an ordinary man, he is a god, a mischievous one at that. "This is the world the humans call "home". _Paradise_. Yeah, right." He chuckled. "How can they call this world "paradise" when they've been sullying it with _war_ and constant bloodshed, for many millennia? We gods have granted them the divine gift of intellect, _wisdom_ , yet they misuse it for their own misdeeds, eventually leading to their own destruction, and soon the gods themselves. What does my brother and Odin SEE in these mortals? Can't they tell they are dangerous? _Untrustworthy_? That their only purpose in life is to _kneel_ before their better? _I_ certainly know." He starts sounding a little menacing, as he starts to reminisce about a certain embarrassment he fell under a few months ago. A time where he was ambushed by the Green Goblin, infected by his goblin formula to turn into his personal slave. "To think it wasn't that long ago that _I_ , Loki, God of Mischief, was _humiliated_ by a _mortal_ of a madman, and it's not the first time…" He summons magical images of his mortal adversaries out of thin air. "The Avengers. X-Men. SHIELD. Even a simple bug like Spider-Man has interfered in my affairs for far too long!" He said, slicing away the Spider-Man image like it's mist. "They must be dealt with. They, and the world they worked so hard to protect. Teach them discipline they will _never_ forget."

"And you need my help for that?" A mysterious, demonic-like figure hides in the shadows of the asteroid, talking to his new partner in evil.

"Ahh, of course. That's why I came to you after all." Loki replied and starts walking towards his mystery man cloaked in darkness. "We both want to see humanity destroyed, hmm? With our powers combined, we can rule over our respective worlds. I can take over this Earth, then Asgard, rule them both as their king. And you get to play around in your world for as long as you want, without the other gods interfering."

"I've always dreamed of a worldwide playground filled with misery." He smiled. "Now, about those stones you spoke of." He puts his hand up in front of Loki.

"Here." Loki puts up his scepter, summoning about a dozen of strange white stones marked with weird symbols in his new partner's hand. "These are ISO-8 enhanced Norn Stones. If they accept you, you'll be granted TREMENDOUS power. This is my gift to you."

The mystery deity chuckles as he can feel power already growing to new heights. "Oh yes. It does feel good."

"But wait, there's more." Loki summons illusionary images of eight differently-colored stones.

"What are they?" The shadowy person asked.

"They are what the humans call the "Exo Stones", eight immensely powerful artifacts, each with their own unique ability, scattered across reality. Just one could bring the _whole_ universe to your knees." Loki answered.

"Ooooo. Sounds delicious."

"The mortals of this realm already retrieved half of the stones. It's up to us to collect the remains. I must certainly thank them though." Loki smiled deviously as he walks back to the edge of the asteroid to watch over the Earth. "It's because of them the stones exist. I keep on forgetting just how useful the mortals can be, unintentionally. They will soon learn, the hard way, that only gods can rightfully command such power." The God of Mischief then thrusts his magical scepter to the air and starts charging up energy. "Come, my sworn ally! We have much work to accomplish! That way, we can return in time, _to watch the world burn_!" He said such a dark tone it got his new friend smiling widely before they are teleported to unknown locations.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: For those curious, even though it's just a written story, Loki's costume is based off his MCU design, especially the one he wore in** _ **The Avengers**_ **. I should note that in this story, compared to Marvel Comic gods, the Kid Icarus gods are pretty weak. Still pretty powerful, but manageable if Pit can beat most of them. I doubt KI version of Zeus stands a chance against Marvel's Zeus.**


	3. Opening and Ending

_Opening_

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 OST-Opening Theme (w/Vocals)**

This epic fast-paced, jazzy opening begins with Spider-Man duking it out with Classic Green Goblin like old times before seamlessly switching to Super Sonic clashing light-speeds against his rival, Super Shadow while Ruby Rose collides blades with Cinder Fall. Next scene spectacularly shows Spider-Man enveloped in a purple flaming aura the shaped of a spider:

 **D-Avengers: God Mission**

The next scene showcases the D-Avengers and their many allies searching across dimensions to find the Exo Stones. Sonic and Weiss Schnee jump off Tails' Tornado above a forest to find an Exo Stone, only for it be already found by new character, Pit from _Kid Icarus_. The three play around to get a hold of that Exo Stone while Spider-Man watches over their antics from the tress.

In another part of a forest, the Goddess of Light, Palutena argues with the Great Spider-Totem God, The Other, about a trivial matter all while Lucina fails to grab another Exo Stone in the mouth of small reptile.

The next few scenes give us a quick glimpse of Team Superior searching for an Exo Stone, Dark Pit messing around on his own, and a smiling Spider-Man swinging along with the birds through the sun-setting skies of New York City. There are then a few more scenes quickly showcasing a large Medusa commanding the Underworld Army, Hades decimating a country, and Viridi launching one of her Reset Bomb. Super Sonic is then confronted by a dark version of himself powering up his energy, all while back at Skyworld, Pit tries out different weapons that don't work or too big for him, much to the dismay of Weiss and Lucina, until they approved his choice of a bow.

On Skyworld, Loki briefly clashes with Palutena. Elsewhere, Spider-Man and Ero stand back-to-back, looking at each other with a smile. They share fist bumps as they fuse together, and before the D-Avengers and Pit's surprise, a massive stream of energy burst all over Skyworld, covered by a giant energy-powered spider, with Shin Black Ace Spider-Man standing on top of its head, looking like a complete badass when sternly staring at what's ahead of him.

All across the world, Super Sonic and Grimadoom are locked in a heated, speedy combat that completely decimates islands and canyons, ending with Sonic shooting a massive beam that envelops Grimadoom and slices the orbiting Lunar Sanctum in half.

Deep in the Underworld, Weiss and Lucina fights for their lives against the endless Underworld army. Pit lands down next to them, wearing the Three Sacred Treasures as they rush towards to fight Hades while Black Ace Spidey and Super Sonic rush towards a maniacal Loki holding two new Exo Stones.

Back on the beautiful Skyworld, all eight Exo Stones have finally gathered, raining their mystic energy across the world while the heroes approach to see their mission finally completed, all with a happy Spider-Man front and below the cosmic gems.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _Ending_

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Starring Star (Ending 2)**

During a majestic starry night at New York City, Spider-Man stands bravely at the tippy top of the Empire State Building, looking at the Exo Chaos Stone he puts up in his face. The city's quiet, the leaves blow away with the wind. Sonic lies down on the Parker Residence's rooftop, staring into the night. Ruby glares into the outside stars from her room while the rest of her friends are soundly asleep. As the sun slowly rises, Spidey sees this as an opportunity to swing through the peaceful city.

Elsewhere, during the sunrise, all of Peter's friends, including Pit and Palutena, embark on a little adventure as they drive around town, with everyone except for stoic characters like Kaine and Shadow enjoying themselves. Images of Peter's beginnings start to rain down with the stars: The day he got bit by the spider that granted his powers. The time he first met Sonic and Team RWBY. And Spidey simply swinging through the city.

At the edge of a rocky cliff, Spidey's still staring at the Exo Stone until he happily noticed Sonic, Ruby, and all of his inter-dimensional friends getting ready for a friendly picnic.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I'll say this again: I solemnly promise I'll mostly use Kid Icarus Uprising music during this story unless otherwise. First chapter will be up soon, and since the Marvel's Spider-Man video game is less than a month away, expect a new villain introduced in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **And despite the prominence of Super Sonic in the opening, he may likely not appear in the actual story. Instead, I plan on giving Sonic a brand-new transformation using one of the new Exo Stones.**

 **I also request cover art for this story, if you can. Thank you.**


	4. Issue 1: The Return of Divine Trouble

_Issue 1: The Return of Divine Trouble_

It's been a while since the first ever, interdimensional racing tournament, the DX World Grand Prix ended. All of the dimensions and their people have gone back to their daily lives, that includes the criminal underground, still working the day and night shift to give the police a headache with their underhand tactics. But recently, a new criminal organization have surfaced to turn New York City upside down.

 **Right now, inside a museum**

"Get on your knees!" A man in a black-and-white business suit, wearing a demon-style mask, punks an innocent lady with his gun to the ground, where he and his other masked-wearing friends hold the entire museum hostage. "Let's keep this place secured until the boss is done. If any of them so as move a finger, shoot 'im." He ordered, guarding the hostages with his fellow thugs in case they do anything funny.

But unknown to the masked thugs, an amazing man in a spectacularly red-and-blue spider costume is watching their every move from a hidden wall above their eye sight. "Okay, I'm in position. How 'bout you guys?" Spider-Man quietly speaks to his team through their ear comms.

' _We're set. The Demons have taken everyone hostage.'_ Weiss Schnee, also known as Ice Queen, whispered through communications.

' _There's certainly a lot of them. Nothin' we can't handle.'_ That cocky sounding voice belonging to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"We'll handle them after we save the hostages. Lucina, you ready?" Spidey asked the future warrior princess from an alternate dimension.

' _Ready.'_ Lucina replied.

"Good. Alright team, you know what to do." Spidey leaps over on top of a protected artifact to get behind the two Demons watching a group of hostages. He quietly hops down to web up their heads so they won't scream, silently pinning them to the floor, all webbed up. The Web-Slinger senses an incoming thug approaching him. Thinking on his feet, he fires his small Tripwire gadget to a museum artifact he's walking pass. Once the Demon passed it sensors, the Tripwire activates, firing a web strand that pins the goon to the artifact, simultaneously knocking him out. Peter assures the hostages they'll be free as soon as he takes care of remaining goons.

Somewhere else in the large museum, the Inner Demons are using the building's high tech security to detect any unusual activity it can follow. Too bad for them, Sonic is too fast for the cameras to follow before he destroys them. With the cameras destroyed, Sonic quickly, and silently dispatches any goon watching over the hostages.

Using her glyphs like steps, Weiss walks above the another batch of Demons and the hostages their holding. She silently freezes the thugs before they could let out a breath.

Nearby, a lone Demon walks along a wall to make sure everything's in order. Behind him, however, a masked Lucina, now back in her "Marth" guise, easily knocks out another thug, then proceeds to karate chop the walking Demon in the neck. "That was too easy." She said, then slightly flinches when she hears someone reloading their gun behind her instead. " _Okay_. I spoke too soon." She quickly draws out her sword, the Falchion, to effortlessly deflect all the gun-fire from the Demon before non-lethally taking him down. Now aware there are heroes in the vicinity, the Demons have just gone into high alert and starts firing at the three other heroes.

 **BGM-The Amazing Spider-Man Game OST-Combat**

"Spider-Man, they've noticed us." Lucina informed while dismantling a few Demons.

"Yeah. I heard the gunfire." Spidey casually replied while zipping pass the thugs, flinging them away with his strong webbing.

"Sorry!" Lucina apologized.

"That's okay. You're still new to the whole "superhero" thing. Just get the people out of here. We got things here." Spidey ordered while he's met up with Sonic and Ice Queen.

Lucina nods and turns to the freed hostages. "Follow me!" She said, running to the exit.

While Spider-Man avoids getting cut into several pieces by a Demon's high-tech electrified sword, he calls up Yuri Watanabe, Captain of the NYPD. "Yuri, this is Spidey. The hostages are freed. Marth should be coming out with them." He said, finding an opening to punch the masked goon in the mask.

' _I see them. How about Mister Negative?'_ Watanabe asked the D-Avengers.

"He's still somewhere inside." Weiss replied while striking down a Demon with her rapier. "What does he want here anyway?"

' _Sources say he's after the Tablet of Death and Entropy.'_ Yuri replied.

"Tablet of Death and Entropy?" Spidey repeated, juggling a goon in the air before smacking him hard to the floor. "It wouldn't be related to the Tablet of Life and Time, would it?" He asked the captain, remembering a few years ago he stopped a gang war over a tablet that grants youth and immortality to its wielders.

' _You guessed it. If Mr. Negative gets a hold of that tablet, he's become the most dangerous man in the city.'_ Yuri said.

"Not on our watch he's not." Sonic plows through a row of Inner Demons using his speed, knocking them to their stomachs, then seconds later, they just walk back up acting like they didn't get hit by speedy projectile. "These Inner Demons guys are resilient fellas, aren't they?" Sonic smirked, then homing attacks them into submission.

Ice Queen combines her fire and Ice ISO-Dust to unleash a combined wave that blasts the Demons away. "They seemed to have been enhanced someway. Who's this Mr. Negative guy anyways?"

Spider-Man throws in a couple of punches onto one goon, then once he senses a few more arriving, he webs him up and tosses him on top of his scared friends. "Don't know. He and his gang are new to town, as far as I know anyways. Maybe he's one of those junior crime bosses entering the big leagues." He replied to Weiss, zipping over to the other side of the museum to kick a Demon's face in.

Lucina returns with her blade drawn out to her side and lets out a battle cry for her enemies to tremble before. "I'm here!" She announced her presence while striking down the Demons.

"Good! I'm going after Mr. Negative! Keep these guys busy!" Spidey ordered, then web swings deeper into the museum.

"More fun for me!" Sonic chuckled while he, Weiss, and Lucina have their fun with the Demons.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The Chinese, negative skin-colored crimelord of the Inner Demons, Mr. Negative, calmly tugs on his white business suit as walks through the museum halls towards the large circular room where they keep the Tablet of Death and Entropy secured for display. _"Ahhh, the Tablet of Death and Entropy."_ He speaks as he opens the glass case and picks up the dark stone. _'This will help me take this city without interruption. Finally, with this, the Kingpin's days are numbered."_

 **BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

"If your _grand_ plan is to smack him with that rock very hard, then you, sir, have not met Jolly McFatty." Spider-Man quips from a wall, grabbing Mr. Negative's attention.

" _Spider-Man!"_ He shouted. While he's distracted, Spidey web yanks the tablet from his palms. _"You fool! Give that back! NOW!"_ The negative crimelord fires darkforce energy as a beam to attack Spidey, but missed when he webbed swing away from harm.

"Maybe if you were a little less _negative_ and a little more _positive_ , I might reconsider." Spidey quipped while he continues to dodge the crime boss's destructive power. The second Peter lands on the ground, he is immediately sent flying through the museum's walls after getting punched by Mr. Negative's surprise superhuman strength, sending him back to the room with his friends. "Ow! Didn't know the Chinese could pack a wallop." He narrowly dodges Negative's enhanced blade and kicks him away to breath. "Sonic, catch!" He tosses the tablet to Sonic's hands.

"Thanks Spidey. Always wanted one of these." Sonic quipped. Mr. Negative switches focus onto Sonic, trying to blast him while he's moving all around the museum. He then predicts where Sonic's about to run to and blast the support of a giant model of a T-Rex skeleton to topple over the hedgehog. "Okay, never mind, you can have this, Ice Queen!" Sonic quickly tosses the tablet to Weiss before getting smooshed by the bony artifact.

"It's not the new phone tablet I wanted, but I appreciate the thought." Weiss quipped.

" _Stop playing around! It's not a toy!"_ The annoyed crimeboss fires another blast that Weiss blocks with her glyph.

"I'm more responsible with it than you! Marth, here!" Weiss throws the tablet to Lucina's hands next.

"I got it!" Lucina replied after retrieving the ancient stone, but is quickly forced to block another beam from Mr. Negative with her sacred blade. His power soon proves too much for her, and is blasted to the ground along with the tablet.

" _Now it's mine."_ As Mr. Negative's about to grab the tablet, Spider-Man yanks it from the floor.

"If you want it so badly, let me give it to ya!" Spidey spins the tablet around with his webbing and throws it right at Mr. Negative's face, destroying the relic into tiny pieces.

" _NOO! The tablet!"_ Mr. Negative exclaimed, leaving him distracted for a straight kick from Spidey, flinging him through a sturdy wall. Moments later, Spidey and his team sees the negative crimelord all unconscious.

"Wow. You were the _easiest_ crimelord I've ever taken down. Say cheese." Peter takes out his camera and to take a photo for the Daily Bugle.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Later…Outside the museum**

"What do you mean that was the Chameleon?!" Spidey asked Captain Watanabe right after the museum heist while the Master of Disguises himself, Chameleon, and the Inner Demons are arrested.

"Seems at the last minute, they switched places. Don't worry. We'll get him next time." Watanabe assured Spider-Man.

"At least the tablet thingy was destroyed." Sonic said to brighten up the mood.

"Agreed." Watanabe responded.

"Why was something that dangerous in a museum? Next thing you know, there'll be a tablet that controls reality up for display." Weiss joked.

Watanabe chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be the day. Good job today, Avengers." She praised the heroes for a job well done.

"Thank you, Captain." Lucina respectfully thanked the police captain as she walks away, waving good-bye. "So, uh, with that out of the way, Weiss, didn't you say we were going shopping today?" She smiled to her friend

"Oh right, I almost forgot! We better hurry. I know the perfect clothes that'll look good on you." Weiss happily replied.

"That's great. Spider-Man. Sonic. Do you two want to join?" Lucina asked the boys in the area.

"No, they're not." Weiss replied, sounding so serious.

"Huh? Why not?" Lucina asked, confused.

"These two don't DO shopping. They'll just make a mess." Weiss said, remembering during the last time she went shopping with them and how much of a disaster that was.

"Good. I wasn't planning on going anyways. I have a racing appointment with Quicksilver. We'll be running around the world three times today." Sonic replied with an annoyed look towards Weiss.

"And I have to turn in my pictures with Jameson before heading back to Avengers Mansion. I have a project that needs finishing. Maybe next time" Spidey explained his good reason why he's not joining the girls.

"Well, okay, I understand. Good luck." Lucina smiled, a bit sad she won't be hanging out with more of her friends but understands they can be very busy. She would know since she is the Exalt of her world now.

"See ya soon!" Sonic smiled as everyone went to do their own thing for today.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Laboratory in Avengers Mansion**

A few hours have passed and Peter has just finished his newest gadget. " _And_ done. Ta-da! My brand-new Spider Orbitars!" He said, holding up two spider-themed orb objects in his hands. With a simple thought, the orbitars float by themselves to either side of the chuckling kid scientist. "I doubt anyone has thought of this."

' _You'd be surprised then.'_ A very rough, but familiar voice echoes in Peter's lab. Seconds later, a deific, six-armed version of Spider-Man in his black suit slowly appears in the lab to show off his spider-like fangs and the white markings and red gems all over his body. _"Nice little weapon you've built."_ He complimented his human other.

"Ero," Peter smiles to see The Other, a Spider-God, and his trusty partner, in the same room as him. "How's the meeting with the Council of Godheads?" He asked, referring to a loose committee consisting of Earth's pantheons of Gods, which includes the Great Spider-Totems like Ero.

" _Boring to say the least. Madame Web did most of the talking in my behalf."_ Ero said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Peter asked him.

" _Nothing too important. It was just a check up to see how the other gods are doing. We did have a little discussion about the Exo Stones though, and the trouble they've been causing with these recent world-ending disasters, but I told them we had them under control. And to my annoyance, we added a new member joining the council."_ Ero said, crossing his multiple arms.

"Really? Who is he?" Peter asked.

" _SHE you mean, and she's no one important. Just a pathetic god from a backwater universe."_ Ero said, implying he has problems with this female god from another universe.

"I thought only our Earth gods joins the council?" Peter questioned.

" _There are special exceptions though, like the Gods of Remnant I once told you about. Just wished it wasn't THIS person."_ Ero answered.

"You really don't like this woman." Peter said, noticing Ero's sudden annoyance with this female goddess.

" _I don't like anyone from her universe, but that's not important. It's time we continue your training."_ Ero said.

"Aww man. Can we do it later?" Peter asked, not in the mood for training.

" _NOW, Parker!"_

"Okay, okay. Don't get all grouchy any more than you usually are." Peter joked, annoying his spider other.

* * *

 **Training Room**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Training Room**

In the underground training room of Avengers Mansion, Spider-Man meditates on a giant web to train deep within his psyche. In his mind, he faces off against Ero who has taken the form of a giant spider. _**"Now, shall we begin?"**_ Ero asked Spider-Man.

" _This is starting to feel like a tutorial session in a video game, but without Bruce Campbell as the guide."_ Spidey said.

" _ **Focus Parker! I'm about to teach you one of the Great Weaver's signature technique that he couldn't master, but I'm confident you can complete his work."**_ Ero said.

" _Why? Is it because I'm his reincarnation, or Avatar or whatever?"_ Peter asked if being the Avatar of the Great Weaver might have to do with perfecting this ancient technique.

" _ **Part of it, yes, but because of achieving the rare divine state, Perfect Synchro, and the enhancements Naga gave to your Aura, it should be possible for you to master the technique. Now, start enhancing your Aura. Wrap it around your whole body as if you're being encased in your own web."**_ Ero instructed the young Spider-Totem.

" _If you say so."_ As instructed, Peter closes his eyes and starts focusing his whole purple aura around his body. Tiny flames slowly start to flicker on several parts of his costume, then finally, in a quick flash, Peter's whole body is shrouded in light purple energy, constantly radiating flickering flames with specks of green, red markings and blue gems on certain parts of his new look, and the spider symbol on both his chest and back are smaller and turned black. Peter opens his eyes, revealing his slightly majestic azure lenses. _"Whoa…I feel…weird."_ He said, with his voice sounding much cooler, more calm and collected than his usual tone of voice.

" _ **Excellent. You have unlocked "Aura Arachnid Mode." This is your own unique spider transformation, multiplying all of your natural abilities without the needed of finalizing. This is the result of mastering your OWN power."**_ Ero complimented Peter of completely a form his previous incarnation could not.

" _This is much better than the black suit. WAY much better."_ Spidey said, comparing this awesome new spider form to the terrible body-consuming symbiote he once bonded with.

" _ **Indeed."**_

" _But I'm starting to feel like those OP anime characters with so many different transformations and hair styles."_ Peter joked.

" _ **Oh please. Your friends with mortals that does the same thing. This isn't completely out of the ordinary."**_ Ero said.

" _Good point. In fact, don't you think the two of us are like that ninja kid with the demon fox inside him. What was his name again?"_ Spidey tries to remember the name of a certain anime involving some ninja kid but can't remember off top of his head.

" _ **Who cares! Now, let's test out your power?"**_ Ero instructed to test Spidey's Aura Arachnid Mode. Moving so fast that it looks like he's teleporting, Spidey appears above Ero producing large aura arms, attacking the Great Totem with enormous barrages of punches and kicks. He summons his energy spider legs to strike at the giant spider, then uses them to form four Kumodama energy balls that unleashes a giant explosion across his mind. _**"Impressive. Your spider-strength and speed has improved to new heights. How 'bout your spider-instincts?"**_ It was Ero's turn to attack, stretching his many legs to take a stab at Peter, but in his new mode of his enhancing his Spider-Sense to its absolute maximum, he's able to automatically and instantly dodge every attack flawlessly, countering with tremendous force. _**"As I figured. When a Spider-Totem mastered Perfect Synchro, their natural instincts improve so greatly, their body automatically reacts to any threat without acknowledgement, truly making you untouchable."**_

" _I remember when I had used to have simple spider powers. I wonder how my fanbase are gonna react?"_ Spidey wondered in a meta sense how his fans would react to these new powers of his.

" _ **Who cares what they think. The moment you first visited Remnant and unlocked your Aura, they should expect this sort of weirdness. Your special aura grants you a plethora of new spider-like abilities. They should get over it."**_ Ero replied.

" _This is truly a lot of power. How long can I hold this form?"_ Spidey asked.

" _ **Since you're a mortal utilizing a divine technique, a few minutes at most before your body breaks down. But with enough training, you can eventually overcome that limitation. This is necessary, as I won't ALWAYS help you in your battles."**_ Ero instructed, saying that there won't be times they're able to finalize to fuse together to form Black Ace or Red Joker, like what happened during Spider-Island.

" _I have been doing a good job at it before you came along."_ Spidey coolly replied as he can certainly take care of himself without Ero's help all the time.

" _ **Hmph. I'm aware of that."**_ Ero said.

With a quick switch of the mind, Spider-Man turns off his Aura Arachnid Mode, returning back to his basic colors and tone of voice. _"Thanks, Ero. I honestly don't mind getting these new spider-like powers. If it helps protect my love ones, I'm all for it. Now where are my cosmic powers?"_

" _ **In another universe."**_

" _Aw man."_

" _ **Trust me. This is much better than becoming "Captain Universe"."**_

" _I kinda doubt that."_

" _ **Oh shut up."**_

* * *

Outside his mind, Spider-Man quickly wakes up in the training room after getting interrupted by the mansion's AI, J.A.R.V.I.S. calling for him. _'Spider-Man. I am here to inform you the Exo-Radar has located another Exo Stone.'_

"That's great. Call the others. Tell them it's time to assemble in the meeting room." Spidey ordered as he swings out of the room.

' _As you wish, sir.'_

* * *

 **Later…In the Meeting Room**

 **BGM-Ultimate Spider-Man Game OST-"Spider-Man Hero"**

Sonic, Weiss, and Lucina arrive in the meeting room where Spider-Man patiently waited for them. "Alright! Another adventure! I'm all pumped up!" Sonic grinned with joy for another exciting adventure in another world.

"Hey Peter. I bought you a new shirt. Hope you don't mind." Lucina kindly hands Peter a bizarre shirt filled with disorganized stripes.

"Oh…you shouldn't have." Peter kindly accepted her very weird gift.

"So you found another Exo Stone?" Weiss asked the web-slinging leader.

"Yeah, in Earth-26435." Spidey answered. Inside his mind, however, Ero perks up once he heard the name of the dimension they'll be traveling and groans, hinting he knows about this world and doesn't exactly like it.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Sonic said, putting up a smiling thumbs up.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others before we leave?" Lucina questioned about their other teammates like Ruby and Tails.

"They're all busy with their own thing at the moment: Tails is with working with Tony on some projects at Stark Enterprises Headquarters in California. Knuckles is doing his job guarding the Master Emerald. Ruby and Yang are with Captain Marvel in another galaxy. And Blake's assisting Charles Xavier with young mutants at the institute. It'll be just us for the next few days." Spidey answered while setting in the coordinates in his dimensional travel watch for their destination.

Lucina frowns, "That's a shame. I was hoping all of us would be together for this mission, just in case things go bad."

"Maybe next time. We can handle this." Sonic smiled to cheer up Lucina.

" _Right_. Say that again when we're facing a doomsday monster." Weiss said with a deadpan stare.

"Sure." Sonic replied, annoying Weiss but getting a cute giggle from Lucina.

"Got it." Spidey said after locating their destination. He puts up his Webware for activate a stable blue portal that'll send them to an alternate dimension. "Hope your ready guys. Here we go!" The four D-Avengers walk through the portal, off to an exciting, yet perilous journey that might prove too much for simple mortals.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Earth-26435**

Excited loud footsteps can be heard when a young angel with fluffy, brown hair and a white outfit where his wings can be seen from his back. The gleeful little angel holds onto his blade as he rushes towards the door and says, "Sorry to keep you waiting," as he leaps out through the door and starts flying through the air of the beautiful sky.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Return of Palutena**

"It's been too long, Lady Palutena!" The angel said.

' _We can chat later, Pit. But now it's time to fight! The Underworld Army's invading!'_ The majestic woman known as Palutena speaks to Pit via telepathy.

Then right before Pit's sights, a single one-eyed round monster called a Monoeye shows up. "Whoa! You weren't kidding!" He exclaimed. Pit flies around the incoming Monoeyes and easily destroys them with rapid-fire shots from his blade. "If there are Underworld troops, are you saying Medusa's been…"

' _Resurrected. Yes.'_ Palutena answered Pit's darkest fears. _'Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago, she's back now. And as the goddess of light, it's my duty to protect humanity from her.'_

"Eh, you worry too much!" Pit said after destroying a Gyrazer. After finishing off a few more Underworld troops, something, or someone emerges from beneath the clouds as the sky turns red, revealing to be a large projection of the Goddess of Darkness herself, Medusa. "Medusa!" Pit shouted at his long-thought dead adversary.

"HELLO THERE, PIT. AND YOU TOO, PALUTENA. HERE TO CRASH MY HOMECOMING PARTY?" Medusa asked her hated enemies.

' _Uh... This really doesn't look like much of a party...'_ Palutena replied.

"WHAT BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE MY RETURN THAN WITH A FESTIVE LITTLE BLOODBATH? AFTER ALL, I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR 25 YEARS." Medusa soon disappears and the sky returns to normal.

Pit notices the Underworld Army retreating to the surface. "They're moving their attack to the ground!"

' _Then so are we!'_ Palutena directs Pit through the clouds towards the surface while he's focusing destroying the incoming eye monsters.

"I can't believe I'm actually flying!" Pit said happily.

' _The power of flight is my gift to you. I'll control your route so you can focus on battle. But I can only maintain this power for five minutes at a time. After that, your wings will burn up, and you'll fall.'_ Palutena explained.

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be an angel who can't fly on his own. So thanks for your help. Without you, I'd be finished!" Pit returns his attention destroying more Underworld hamsters, finishing a good chunk of them with a charge shot. While that's happening, Palutena senses a strange presence entering her world.

' _What is this?'_ She wondered.

"What's wrong, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

' _I'm sensing a godlike presence entering this world. Two in fact.'_ Palutena answered.

"Two?! Are they friend or foe?" Pit asked, looking a little worried.

' _No, I don't think so. Strange. It's like a two-in-one package. One of them feels AWFULLY familiar. But this second one? I dunno. It FEELS godlike, but at the same time it's not, it feels faint.'_ Palutena replied.

"What does that mean?" Pit asked, confused.

' _Hold on. They should be at your incoming destination.'_ Palutena said.

After taking care of more flying monsters, Pit flies past some hills and spots a town being attacked from the distance. Pit gasps at the horror the Underworld Army are causing, "Now they're attacking the town? This isn't right!"

' _The people need your help. I'd better get you over there.'_ Palutena sends Pit flying over the town and the two hears the distant sound of people cheering.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers? They're celebrating the return of the goddess Palutena!" Pit said all cheerful.

' _Despite the Underworld invasion, the people haven't lost hope. It's our duty to protect them. Prepare for land battle, Pit. Make sure to locate those two individuals. Something tells me I'll be reunited with an old friend.'_ Palutena smiled as Pit flies down toward his landing destination.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier at that First Town**

Before the Underworld invasion, the townspeople are enjoying their peace. Up on a nearby rooftop, a portal opens up, and out comes the four heroic D-Avengers from different dimensions. "Alright. We're here." Spidey said as the portal closes behind him.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Weiss asked while looking down at the town and the happy people.

"I don't know. It kinda reminds me of home." Lucina smiled as her home in Ylisse isn't too different from the looks of this town.

' _That's great. Now let's hurry up and find the blasted stone! The sooner we do; the sooner we can leave this pitiful dimension.'_ Ero telepathically said, not sounding very happy but really serious, much to the confusion of his mortal allies.

"Boy. Someone's grouchy." Sonic joked.

"What's wrong, Ero. Don't tell me there's another ancient rival I need to fight?" Spider-Man asked as their last adventure involving fighting a dragon god that repeatedly fought Ero a couple times in the past.

' _Something like that.'_ Ero implicitly said, annoying Peter. _'If you don't like it here, we can always go home.'_

"But we need to find the Exo Stone before the Masters of Evil or someone else finds it first." Weiss reminded the spider god of their mission that could decide the fate of the world.

Ero growls as he knows she's right. _'I'm almost tempted to allow the villains to take the stone.'_

"You really don't like this place, do you?" Spidey asked him.

' _No! Stop wasting time and find that troublesome stone!'_ Ero angrily ordered the heroes.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!" Spider-Man retorted as he's been busy locating the Exo Stone's location using his Webware's holographic radar.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lucina asked the web-slinger.

"Something's jamming the radar. There's like a…weird form of energy signature all around the area interfering with my sensors. I can't pinpoint the stone's location." Spidey answered. Suddenly, his spider-senses tingles to immediate danger approaching.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-That First Town**

"I think I know why!" Weiss points to the Underworld Army invading the town, destroying everything in sights, causing the people to scurry for their lives.

"What are those things?" Peter asked.

' _The Underworld Army.'_ Ero answered, knowledgeable of the threat.

"You fought these things before?" Sonic asked as the heroes hurriedly hops down to help cease the chaos.

' _I've heard of them. Seems that the gods are locked in another war of destruction.'_ Ero said.

"Gods?" Spidey responded while zipping over to give a Skuttler a quick two-punch kick, then forms a hammer made out of webbed up concrete to sweep away the dozen Keron.

Sonic hops into the air to successively spin attack the Monoeyes before landing on the ground to roll under the skeleton eyes Ganewmede. Weiss blitz her rapier through the green monster Miks, thrusting her weapon into the air to summon a powerful lightning storm that toasts the Gyrazer. Lucina slices up a giant Nettler, back-flipping over another Skuttler and stabs through its icky chest.

Spidey was in the middle of webbing up a few Shemum until he senses a few townsfolk about to be crushed by a massive mechanical tank called a Crawler. "Hold on!" Spidey quickly web zips over the machine to find its weak spot. The second he located the heart on its backside, Spidey enhances his right fist with his aura to smash through it, instantly destroying the tank and saving the people's lives.

"Thank you. Are you an angel that serves our goddess?" A grateful townsman asked Peter.

"Do I look like an angel? I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. I don't work with any gods, except Thor sometimes." Peter replied. "Anyways, all of you go find a safe place to hide. We'll handle things here." He instructed the townsfolk to escape from the premise. He turns back to his friends. "We'll split up! Go find anyone that needs help!" He instructed as he swings along with Lucina to another location, leaving just Sonic and Weiss.

"Are you sure you can keep up with me?" Sonic asked the heiress.

"I've been doing it these past few months!" Weiss angrily retorted to the hedgehog.

"If you can't keep up, join them." Sonic said after patting her in the back then runs ahead.

"One of these days, I'm gonna knock you out. Seriously." Weiss said annoyed, then hurries up to join the hedgehog.

At the town's center, Spider-Man and Lucina easily overcome the Underworld Army all while protecting the people of the town. Lucina cuts through a Keron and leads a mother and her daughter to a safe zone. "Hide! We'll take it from here!" She quickly turned for a downward slash on a Wave Angler. She meets up with Spidey, who's using his new Spider Orbitars in combat. "What are those?" She questioned the floating spider orbs.

"They're my new Spider Orbitars. They're like satellites that follow me wherever I go, capable of targeting multiple enemies at once and fires either webbing or energy blasts." Spidey dauntlessly uppercuts a Nettler into mid-air and follows it with a simultaneous barrage of arachnid-speed punches while his orbitars blast it to hell with energy blasts, and once it's worn down, Peter dive kicks the giant slug to its defeat. "Everyone's clear in the area?" He asked Lucina about the townsfolk.

"Yeah, and it seems the Underworld Army are dwindling." Lucina replied.

"Good." Peter nodded, but then his head tingles to a swarm of Mik about to gobble him up. "Uh-oh." Spidey prepared to jump out of the way but there was no need, as he was saved by a young angel and his rapid-firing gunblade, destroying the Miks with ease.

"Don't worry, folks! Pit is here to save the day!" Pit shouted as he runs bravely into the danger zone.

"An angel?" Lucina stunningly responded.

"That packs heat? Now I've seen everything." Spidey quipped, surprised to seeing a holy angel holding a gun.

Pit gives a Skuttler a backflip kick before throwing a grenade he found that destroys it and the swarming Shemum, "Here you go!" The young angel impressively combos a few Gyrazer out of the area, then when fully charged, fires a large shot that demolishes a Wave Angler. "Oh yeah! Take THAT, Underworld scum!" He cockily said and would've eaten those words from a large Nettler if Spider-Man didn't quickly dive kick it in the eye and web throws it for Lucina to cut into two.

 **BGM End**

"Whoa. Thanks you two. Y'know, you're pretty strong for humans." Pit said to Spidey and Lucina.

"I feel we should be insulted by that." Peter replied to be treated unfairly because he's human.

Pit sheepishly smiles. "Right. Sorry. My name is Pit, servant of the goddess of light." He introduced himself to the D-Avengers.

"I'm Spider-Man, and this is my beautiful sidekick, Lucina." Spidey joked.

"I thought I was your teammate?" Lucina questioned, missing the fact he was joking, something Spidey's famous for.

"I was joking. We really need to work on your humor. But yeah, we're part of a team, the D-Avengers. If Weiss was here, she would complain about the name." Spider-Man said to Pit.

"The D-Avengers? Wow, that sounds pretty awesome. But why does Lucina remind me so much of Marth?" Pit questioned, surprising Lucina that this angel knows of the Hero-King of her world.

"How do you know the Hero-King?" Lucina asked him.

"Oh. I fought him in the Smash Bros. Tournament a while back." Pit casually answered.

"Yeah, we've heard of it." Spidey said, remembering that Sonic once joined the same tournament too, thinking to himself that he must've met Pit as well.

Before they could do anything else, Pit gets a telepathic call from his goddess. "Hold on a sec. Lady Palutena's talking to me inside my head." He told the heroes.

"I know that feeling." Peter joked, irritating Ero inside his head.

For the next few seconds, Peter and Lucina just stand there watching Pit talk to himself. The two look at each other with a confused face for a bit before Pit finishes up with the goddess. "Sorry about that. Spider-Man. You wouldn't have someone called "The Other" living inside you, right?" He asked the Other's human host.

"Uhhhh…maybeee…" Peter carefully replied, not knowing if he should really tell the truth or not to an angel he just met. But that doesn't mean anything anymore as his Spider-Sense triggers to another dangerous threat approaching. "Ugh. Spider-Sense just picked up something mad and ferocious." Together, the three united heroes notice the sky turn death red as a massive fireball crashes inside the coliseum with a monstrous sound.

"Wh-What was that?" Lucina asked.

"According the Lady Palutena, Medusa unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum!" Pit answered.

"Medusa?! From the Greek myths? I didn't know she was real." Spidey said as they towards the coliseum, fighting more monsters along the way.

"She's VERY real. 25 years ago she almost destroyed the world, but I stopped her. And now, she's back to destroy all of humanity." Pit said while destroying a Mik.

"Can't let that happen, can we?" Peter replied, then gets a call through his ear comms. "Hold on. Gotta answer this." He picks up the call while easily fighting a couple Keron and Ganewmede on his own. "Alright. We're almost there." He hangs up and turns to Lucina and Pit. "Sonic and Weiss are already in the colosseum fighting some fire dog thing."

"Sonic?! You mean Sonic the Hedgehog?! You know him?!" Pit asked about his fellow smasher.

"Yeah! Good friends! Likes to go fast! C'mon! We should hurry!" Spidey swings into the coliseum with his two friends running along.

* * *

 **Town Colosseum**

"Way too slow! C'mon! Step it up!" Sonic smirkingly taunts the large, flaming two-headed dog chasing him throughout the coliseum. As the hedgehog leaps away from its fire breath, Weiss jumps in for a strike. The fire dog quickly attacked Weiss before she could make a move, flinging her to airborne Sonic, knocking both of the heroic teenagers to the ground.

"Hey Pluto! Old Spidey's gonna teach you some new tricks! Now play dead!" Spidey swings over and kicks the flaming dog in one of its two heads to the stands, just as Lucina and Pit shows up.

"Weiss! Sonic! Are you alright?" Lucina asked about her friends' well-being.

"We're fine, Lucina." Weiss replied.

Sonic gets up on his feet, only to be surprised to see his old pal, Pit standing right next to him. "Pit? What are you doing here?" He asked the angel.

"I could say the same thing about you." Pit replied as Spider-Man lands in front of his team.

"You can have a reunion later!" Spidey said as they see the fire dog back on its multiple feet, roaring at his meaty human lunches. "Avengers! Assemble!" He shouted as the heroes get ready for battle.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

The Avengers and Pit scatter across the coliseum to give the fire dog multiple targets to focus on and attack on their own. "Alright, Pitty, what can you tell us about your pet?" Spidey asked while avoiding the dog's large claws.

"Twinbellows is not my pet! He's the Underworld's flaming watchdog!" Pit answered while firing a charge shot at the two-headed dog.

Twinbellows destroys a piece of the coliseum, causing the debris to almost fall onto Lucina if she didn't dodge in time. "Spider-Man, do we have a strategy?"

" _Obviously_ , fire's bad, so let's focus on long-ranged attacks!" Spidey quickly swings over to rescue Lucina from getting burned by Twinbellows's fireballs. He gives Lucina his Spider Orbitars. "Here! It'll help you out!" He said. The Exalt princess commands the orbitars to fire multiple homing energy shots that hurt the large dog.

Sonic breezes over the flame dog's fire breath while activating the Flame Shield power-up from his Skill Bracelet, granting him protection from his flames. "You know what they always say: Fight fire with fire!" Sonic grinned.

"You sure that won't give it a power boost?" Pit asked, thinking that Twinbellows might get stronger if he's attacked by Sonic's flame shield.

"One way to find out!" Sonic smirked before performing a flaming mid-air dash that damage the flame dog.

"You haven't changed a bit." Pit sighed to see Sonic's cocky attitude hasn't changed since their last meeting.

The roaring Twinbellows starts to lose its cool, repeatedly firing multiple fireballs to destroy the heroes and the coliseum as well. Spidey jumps over the flame balls and counters with his new Aqua Webbing, firing a barrage of water-based web bullets that dozes some of the flames off the fire dog, but he realizes they'll need a bigger storm, so he turns to Weiss. "Weiss, bring down the rain!" He implicitly said, but Weiss understood what he meant.

"You want rain? I'll give you rain!" With her Unstable Molecule costume, she transforms into the stylish blue AquaCustom Style Change, and with the use of a large glyph floating above Twinbellows, she unleashes a powerful rain that dozes most of its flames off.

"Alright!" Pit fist-pumped.

"Good job. Now let me finish this. I want to try out my new technique." Spidey said to Weiss.

"Be my guest." Weiss smirked at him.

"Time to permanently doze you out, Twinbellows! Aura Arachnid Mode!" Spidey instantly transforms into the flaming purple spider-mode he was recently taught, amazing his friends with his new power, including Palutena who's watching from her home. _"It's over."_ Spidey calmly said, summoning giant aura arms from his body, large enough to grab the weakened Twinbellows and throws him into the air, above the coliseum. Mini seconds later, Aura Spider-Man is already above Twinbellows for a large smackdown that sends right back down to the coliseum, pinning the dog with his webbing. Still up high in the air, Peter creates a large, green energy sphere, which is quickly surrounded by three regular-sized energy sphere, similar to a moon around a planet. He gets in position, and flings himself back to the coliseum with his new attack. _"Planetary Kumodama!"_ Spidey shouted as he strikes Twinbellows in the stomach. The disordered rotation of the individual Kumodama, created by the central and smaller ones spins in different directions, interact with each other to form a gigantic explosion that completely disintegrates the howling Twinbellows.

 **BGM End**

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Pit said, making a small hop of joy and victory as the sky returns to normal.

"That was sweet. Ero taught you that one?" Sonic asked Spidey as he deforms back to normal.

"Yup. Pretty crazy." Spidey said, but then his spider-sense triggers to an even greater threat than Twinbellows. Towards the clear skies, a large projection of Medusa reappears.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"It must be Medusa." Lucina replied while glaring at the villain goddess.

"Medusa?" Sonic repeated.

"Listen well, Medusa! Your days of darkness are numbered. Prepare to meet the light!" Pit declared to the Goddess of Darkness.

"Hopefully we can shed some light on that terrible hairstyle of yours! I mean, WHEW, I knew you were ugly, but MAN, I am impressed!" Spidey bravely mocked the Dark Goddess, making her very angry that a mortal dare to taunt her.

"YOU "DARE" TAUNT ME, MORTAL BUG! I'LL MAKE SURE "YOU'RE" THE FIRST TO DIE BY MY HAND!" Medusa coldly threatened Spider-Man.

"No need! Your figure is already killing me!" Spidey replied, angering Medusa to even greater heights.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Medusa pauses for a second, as she takes another look at Spider-Man, or more importantly his soul. She senses something, that someone else inhabits his body. And to her great horror, she sensed a destructive presence deep within his soul, forcing her to take a few steps away from Spider-Man. "I-IT CAN'T BE…T-THE OTHER?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! ALL TROOPS, FALL BACK! WE'RE DONE FOR THE DAY!" Medusa sounded scared of Ero, confusing the D-Avengers of why she is. "YOU HAVE BEEN SPARED, MORTALS, BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, I WON'T BE SO NICE!" And with that cliché closing line, Medusa disappears.

"Wow. That was weird. You certainly have a way with the ladies, don't you Ero?" Peter joked with his spider spirit.

' _Hmph. You have no idea.'_ Ero stoically replied.

Next to Pit, a pillar of light appears. "Hey guys. Follow me. We can take this back to Skyworld." He said to his new friends.

"Skyward?" Weiss questioned the name.

"Yeah. You'll love it there! C'mon! You'll love Lady Palutena!" Pit directs everyone to get whisked away by the light, leaving just Spidey as last.

' _Do we really have to go?'_ Ero asked him.

"What is your deal?!" Peter asked, really curious why Ero's bene hating on this world ever since they arrived.

' _You'll learn soon enough, and why I despise the gods of this world.'_ Ero ominously said before Peter gets whisked away by the vanishing light.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Whoa. So you're this Palutena person we kept hearing about. Nice to meet ya. Huh? Ero, what's your problem with Palutena? Did you guys break up or something? Argue later. We're on a mission here: To go take down a Dark Lord hiding in his castle. Are we sure we're not entering final boss territory?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission**

 _ **Magnus and the Dark Lord**_

 **Spider-Man: This Magnus guy sounds like a calm Hulk. Why is that?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: First chapter is finally done. 30 pages. That's how long this was on Microsoft Word. I will say this again: Spidey, Weiss, Sonic, and Lucina are the only D-Avengers in the story. Honestly, I've been overwhelmed handling so many characters recently, as evident with** _ **The Fell Awakening**_ **and** _ **Transdimensional Racing**_ **. Trying to ease off the pressure. Now for a quick description of Spider-Man's new mode: Aura Arachnid:**

 **Spider-Man (Aura Arachnid Mode)-**

 **-A heightened divine transformation unique to the Avatar of the Great Weaver who has mastered Perfect Synchro, aka Spider-Man**

 **-Multiplies all of Spider-Man's skills to new heights by at least 40 times. Think of it as a greatly enhanced Black Suit, or similar to Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode from** _ **Naruto Shippuden**_ **, which was the inspiration for the form**

 **-Unlike Black Ace or Red Joker that requires fusing with Ero, Spider-Man can access this form on his own. Still weaker than either finalized form**

 **-Has a link and can absorb and manipulate natural energy from the atmosphere and terrain**

 **-Spider-Senses and natural instincts has been enhanced to point of turning Spider-Man untouchable**

 **-Lasts about five minutes before body breaks down, severely leaving the user weakened**

 **If you have a problem with Spider-Man gaining a new godlike power like this, this isn't anything new for the Marvel Universe. If you're not aware, in the comics, Peter DID gain god powers, a cosmic variation in the form of Captain Universe. Or how about Iron Man piloting a large battle suit called the GODKILLER Armor (MK II version) to battle the Celestials, SPACE GODS. And those are just a few examples. In this story, stuff like Black Ace or this new Aura Arachnid Mode is TAMED compared to how WEIRD the actual Marvel Universe can be.**


	5. Issue 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord

_Issue 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord_

 **Skyworld**

After their first major battle against the Underworld Army, the D-Avengers follow Pit through a beam of light that teleports them above the skies, sending them to the edge of a sacred golden floating temple. "Whew. Talk about a light flight. Where are we? Angel Land?" Spidey asked as they walk around the temple.

"Not in over ten years. My friends, welcome to Skyworld!" Pit gestures his hand to show them his home consisting of many floating islands that contain temples and statues where the Centurions work daily to keep the place clean constantly. The Avengers are totally amazed, wowed to be standing in a sacred beautiful realm, despite visiting Asgard not long ago.

"Whoa, this place is amazing…" Weiss said in awe.

"I know. It's so beautiful…" Lucina said, stunned by this realm's beauty and luster.

"It's like a bunch of Angel Islands in one spot. Wait. I think I actually fought in this place, during the Smash Tournament." Sonic said, remembering he did visit this place a while back.

"Yeah, when you against fought me and lost." Pit smirked, messing around with his hedgehog friend.

" _After_ you loss against me, _five_ times in a row." Sonic smirkingly grinning in Pit's face.

"I wasn't really feeling it back then." Pit sheepishly smiled, as Sonic chuckled.

"So is this place like your world's version of Asgard?" Spider-Man asked the angel hero.

"Asgard?" Pit replied, looking confused as he doesn't know an "Asgard."

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Solo Menu**

"It's the realm for their version of gods, well, in Spider-Man's dimension that is." The young heroes turn to where that sweet, kind voice is coming from in the temple. They see a young woman around Peter's size walking up to them, with long green hair flowing with the wind, possessing an elegant and regal appearance slowing approaching the heroes with her magic staff. "I like to think Skyworld is much better than Asgard. Though I will admit, living in space does sound pretty cool." She said, forming a warm and gentle smile that can sooth the soul.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit happily said, then like any loyal servant, respects his master with a bow, quickly followed by Weiss and Lucina once they realized she's a goddess, leaving just Spider-Man and Sonic standing idly next to them.

"So she's Palutena. Funny. She kinda reminds me of Athena, don't you think?" Spider-Man turned to Sonic.

"I'm not too familiar with Greek mythology. But Pit has once told me about Palutena. How she's a goddess of light that protects this world." Sonic explained to Peter.

"That is correct, Sonic. I like to personally thank you for your efforts during the Subspace invasion. If it wasn't for you, we all would've been in grave danger." Palutena thanked the heroic hedgehog for his assistance in a previous interdimensional catastrophe.

Sonic smiled. "I always like to make a last-minute entrance. That Tabuu guy didn't know what hit him."

"Right. It is taboo fighting a Linear Algebra equation." Spidey chuckled at his little joke, but it wasn't much amusing to Weiss, who just rolls her eyes from it.

"Uh, what's Linear Algebra?" Pit asked, confused.

Palutena giggled from the Wall-Crawler's clever joke before speaking to him. "And it's truly an honor meeting a champion from the DX World Grand Prix." She said to Spidey.

"Huh? How do you know about that?" Peter asked, a bit surprised to hear she was aware of the recent interdimensional racing prix that involved Earth-616, Mobius, and Remnant for the title of "Fastest Team in the Multiverse."

"Through GodTube." Palutena simply answered.

"There's a GodTube?" Weiss questioned, a little surprised to hear a god version of YouTube exists.

"That's right. All of Skyworld was cheering you all on during your race with Odin. It was truly thrilling. I was actually a big fan of Team Spider during your races, praying for your victory. See?" Palutena smiled as she summons a cute little Spider-Man hat and a small flag with the spider symbol on it.

"I wasn't able to watch. Got stuck with dishwasher duty that weekend." Pit shamefully said.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's not all the time a god prays for ME." Spidey said, a little embarrassed.

 **BGM End**

"Hmmm…" Palutena takes a good long look at Spider-Man, sensing the other soul harboring his body. She then smiles, "Don't be shy, Other. You can come out now." Knowing he can't avoid her any longer, Ero manifest himself in his humanoid Spider-Man form, looking a lot more annoyed than usual when facing the Goddess of Light. "Long time no see, Other, or _Ero_ I guess you like being called now. How's it been, old friend?" She warmly smiled.

" _Don't insult me with this supposed friendship, child, and don't act like it's been that long since the meeting."_ Ero impolitely replied to the goddess.

"Meeting? What? You mean with the Council of Godheads?" Spidey asked.

"That's right. Didn't Ero tell you? I'm the newest special member of the council. Ero was pretty embarrassed to see me again. Should've seen the look on his face." Palutena teased the annoyed divine spider.

"How long have you known each other?" Spidey asked another great question regarding the relationship between the Great Totem and the Goddess of Light.

Palutena starts to walk next to Ero, who growls to warn her not to get so close to him or else. "For many centuries, I've been good friends with the Great Spider-Deities, especially with the Spider-Totem, Bride and The Other whenever I came to visit. Isn't that right, Ero?" She starts flirting with the Great Spider. "You've been pretty lonely, haven't you? Have you missed beautiful ol' me to keep you company?"

" _Hell no!"_ Ero rudely replied.

The Goddess scoffs. "You're as rude as always I see. But enough about our history for now. What brings the Mighty D-Avengers to this dimension?" She asked the interdimensional heroes.

"We're looking for the Exo Stone that's somewhere in your world." Spidey answered the goddess.

"Ah yes. I've heard of the Exo Stones during the meeting. Dangerous objects indeed." Palutena said, visibly serious about the manner.

"Uh, I'm lost. What's an Exo Stone?" Pit asked, clueless about the dangers of the Exo Stones.

"You don't want to know." Weiss told him.

"Now I'm even more curious." Pit replied.

"Trust me, dude, you kinda don't wanna know." Sonic told the naïve angel. "They're eight cosmic gems of _infinite_ power. Just one could bring catastrophe to the whole universe."

"And I wish you don't imagine what happens when one controls all eight stones." Lucina finished the ominous conversation revolving around these dimension-ending stones.

Pit nervously chuckles, know aware of the destructive power of these Exo Stones. "Now I wish I didn't know."

"We've already found three, while our enemies have one, leaving four left to be discovered." Spidey said to the heavenly goddess.

"This is a serious situation indeed. I can't imagine what would happen if Medusa found the stone." Palutena remarked.

"I tried scanning for the stone's location, but some weird energy signature's interfering with my sensors." Spidey informed her.

" _It's because of the war Palutena started with Medusa is what's giving us so much trouble."_ Ero speaks up.

"I started?! Last time I checked, I'm not the evil snakehead destroying humanity!" Palutena argued, taking immediate offense to Ero's rude comment.

" _Oh? And who was it that transformed her into that evil snakehead in the first place?"_ Ero replied, knowing full well it was Palutena that cursed Medusa into the hideous form she takes now.

"She left me with no other choice!" Palutena replied.

" _Fool! There's always another choice! You're just too simple-minded to find one."_ Ero calmly insulted, visibly angering the goddess of light.

"Say what you will. All that matters now is stopping Medusa before the likelihood she retrieves the Exo Stone. I'm afraid this might prove too much for me and Pit, so I request your assistance in stopping her, Avengers." Palutena asked for the Avengers' help in saving their world.

"You can count of us, milady." Lucina accepted her request as well as her friends.

Ero, however, doesn't share the same opinion as his mortal allies. _"Forget it! This is YOUR mess! Clean it up yourself!"_

"Excuse me?!" Palutena is annoyingly flabbergasted at Ero's arrogant attitude.

" _We have our own mission. Don't get us involve in yours!"_ Ero said.

"I can't just allow you to travel willy-nilly! My world, my rules." Palutena told the annoying spider.

" _Don't act we're in the same league. I've been protecting this, and every "universe" since the dawn of time, long before you were born. I will go where I want, with or without your permission."_ He said, dauntlessly right up front with Palutena.

"Ero, quit with the tough guy act. We're already involved the moment I insulted Medusa." Spidey shruggingly told off the arrogant spider spirit.

"Not a great plan, for the record." Weiss intervened, criticizing Peter.

"If we want to find the Exo Stone, we need to take her down. There isn't always another choice, ya know." Spidey said, using Ero's previous statement about "another choice" to help with his argument.

"I'm so glad you chosen a smart host, Ero. He certainly knows what he's talking about." Palutena chuckled, mocking her divine spider friend.

Ero growls knowing he lost the argument, then calmly grunts, _"Fine. We'll help you this one instant."_

"Thank you, Ero." Palutena smiled, until she was frightened to see one of Ero's poisonous stingers inches from her face as a threat.

" _But don't be mistaken. The next time you EVER call me into your affairs, no matter how important or trivial it might be, I will permantely strike you down where you stand. Am I clear?"_ Ero menacingly threatened the Goddess of Light, really meaning what he says.

Palutena sweats a bit, quickly regaining her serious composure, "Yes." Ero grunts as he sheathes back his stinger. He and Palutena then go their separate ways, with the Great Totem returning to Peter's mind while the Goddess of Light returns to her temple, leaving the confused Avengers and angel by their lonesome, trying to process what is going on between them.

"Wow. That was a bit intense." Pit broke the silence, scratching his head.

"You said it, cupid." Spidey said.

"Well, since you guys will be staying here for a while, let me show you around. Give your rooms, show you the weapons vault." Pit smiled to brighten up the intense mood.

"Oooo. I like things that go boom. Show us." Peter replied.

"Hehe. Follow me." Pit gestures his new mortal friends to follow him through Skyworld.

* * *

 **Skyworld's Weapons Vault**

 **BGM-Ratchet and Clank PS4 OST-Pause Menu Music**

"Here we are! The Weapons Vault! Pick whatever you want!" Pit shows the Avengers an entire house storing divine weapons ranging from large cannons, bulky arm devices, to sniper rifles for him and the Centurions to use in their greatest battles, mostly Pit since he's the only one experienced using them.

Sonic whistled, impressed by the massive range of armed weapons. "Sweet. This is the kind of place Ruby would drool over."

Peter walks to a shelf to pick up Wolf Claws. "Not bad. I can build most of this stuff in my sleep." He turns around when his eyes notice some shelved Orbitars. "Aw man. I thought I was the unique one that can build Orbitars." He said as he childishly thought his Spider Orbitars were unique in the cosmos.

"Haha. Nope. Though yours are pretty cool. Didn't think anyone could build similar weapons like these ones." Pit said while holding an Ore Club and almost falling because of its massive size.

"Don't underestimate science, my winged friend. I am a pretty big whiz at it. _Observe_." Spidey uses his Webware to scan the entire vault of its weapons.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Pit questioned the hero spider's motives.

"I'm scanning for different models to build with my armor." Spidey replied.

"Armor?! What kind of armor?! Can I see it?!" Pit excitedly asked the chuckling webhead.

"Later, kid." Peter said, disappointed Pit until Palutena starts telepathically communicating with the heroes, grabbing their attention.

' _Avengers! Pit! I have a mission for you! Report to the temple immediately!'_ She announced.

"Duty calls. Looks like you get to see my armor sooner than later." Spidey said, getting Pit happily to fist-pump the air. He turns to his team, "You guys ready to go?"

"Heck yeah. I don't need no weapon to kick godly butt." Sonic replied, cocky as usual.

"I'm fine too. Nothing can replace my ISO-Myrtenaster." Weiss smirked as she transforms her rapier into an energy lance and twirls it around to Pit's amusement.

Lucina walks up to a table when her eyes meets with the Fortune Bow. "I could use a long ranged weapon myself." She picks up the well-balanced bow and poses with it. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Sweet!" Pit said as he holds the golden Palutena Bow and breaks it into two gold blades to pose with. "Let's do this guys!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Palutena's Temple**

Our heroic champions rush towards the door for their next dangerous mission in the skies, but Pit quickly stops them before they go any further. "Hold on! Can any of you fly?" He asked the Avengers.

"When we have this…" Sonic materializes his Extreme Gear, the Blue Star, from his Webware. "There's nowhere we can fly." He grinned as Lucina and Weiss summon their Gears from their wrist devices.

"Great! How 'bout you, Spidey? Where's your Gear?" Pit turned to the webhead.

"You said you wanted to see my armor, did you?" Spidey smirks before pressing his hand on his Webware. Suddenly, liquid nanotech starts to surround Peter's whole body head-to-toe, granting him a sleek armored-up version of his classic costume. Pit, as well as Palutena watching from her stand, are in awe of the Spider-Armor Mk. II, best known as, the Arachna-Prime Armor. **"Ooooh, you all thought I was crazy building a remote-controlled spider armor."** He said, armored up for battle.

"No we didn't." Weiss responded.

" **You were thinking it."** Peter joked, annoying the heiress. **"Alright folks! And we're off!"**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Magnus and the Dark Lord**

Everyone leaps through the open door and flies on their respective tools into the stormy skies, already fighting against Underworld forces. "Hey Palutena. You couldn't send us someplace nice? The weather here's nasty." Sonic quipped after fighting through the storms to homing attack a few Octos.

' _I wish, but your next mission is through these storms. You must defeat Dark Lord Gaol.'_ Palutena replied.

"Heh. "Dark Lord"?" Pit mocked while shooting down Monoeye with his bow. "Seriously? Hasn't the dark-lord thing been done to death already?"

' _He's earned it. He's working for Medusa. Her forces are coming from HIS castle. A human army has gone to fight him, but they don't stand a chance.'_ Palutena replied.

" **So, what you're saying is we need a brave hero and his loving sidekicks to take him down a peg?"** Spidey joked, receiving a fireball from a smirking Weiss, who wasn't a big fan of being called a sidekick.

' _I suppose it IS an old story. But don't forget this is the Underworld Army we're dealing with. And anybody with the title "dark lord" won't be some low-level minion.'_ Palutena said.

"So what are we talking here? Miniboss? …Final boss?" Pit asked.

"It's a little too early for endgame, don't you think?" Weiss replied to the angel, firing energy blasts to destroy the incoming Shrips.

"Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment!" Pit said, confidently they can beat this Dark Lord.

" **That's the attitude I like to hear."** Spidey remarked. The armored Web-Slinger swerves around the dark storms as his nanites form two energy guns for hands to demolish the monsters with rapid-fire shots, then transforms his right arm into a large cannon to unleash a powerful shot that envelops a whole small squadron. **"Yeah-ha! Take that!"**

"Wow! That armor is SO awesome!" Pit said, fanboying over the Arachna-Prime Armor.

" **Like? You haven't seen nothing yet! ISO Change: Wolf-Spider!"** Spidey shouted as his armor changes shape to a teal wolf-theme attire. Spidey howls like any other wolf, tearing through large enemy forces with his vicious claws alone. **"Elemental Cyclone!"** He shouted, summoning a large leafy cyclone and directs it to swallow up all enemies into its vortex and disperse into nothingness as Peter deforms back to normal armor mode.

Pit is undoubtedly amazed of what that armor is capable of, thinking it might have surpassed the Three Sacred Treasures he once used to defeat Medusa years ago. "Un-be-livable!"

' _That's an incredible piece of armor, Spider-Man. What are you using to power it?'_ Palutena asked, intrigued.

" **My DX Tech Node."** Spidey points to the small reactor hidden in his chestplate. **"It's a form of "clean energy". A type of fusion power that I created after deriving massive amounts of energy from an Exo Stone, to properly duplicate the conditions of the sun for a billionth of a second."**

Upon hearing about the DX Tech Node, Palutena quickly goes into shock. _'Are you mad?! That kind of energy can destroy an entire country, maybe a continent!'_

"That goes to show you how dangerous Spidey and an Exo Stone go hand-in-hand." Weiss joked.

' _Calm down, Palutena. Spider-Man knows what he's doing.'_ Ero finally joins in on the conversation.

As the heroes continue flying and fighting through the storm, Spider-Man senses a huge lightning storm about to strike them. **"Get clear!"** He warns everyone to be careful around the lightning strikes.

"Where is this lightning coming from?" Lucina asked, shooting down Porcuspine with her new bow.

"Maybe from the Underworld Army?" Pit guessed.

' _Where else would it be coming from?'_ Palutena answered the rhetorical question.

"Sorry…I guess that was pretty obvious." Pit embarrassedly rubbed his hair.

' _If you don't watch out, we'll be having barbecued angel tonight.'_ Palutena joked.

"That does sound pretty good." Sonic quipped while avoiding the lighting strikes.

"Guys! Focus!" Weiss exclaimed, wanting to get back on track.

' _Right, right. It's best I get you all out of there.'_ Palutena said.

"Do it for the others. Me and Spidey need no guide." Sonic told the goddess, insisting he and Spidey control their own movement speed and path.

' _If you insist.'_ Palutena directs everyone but Sonic and Spidey, who willingly dives with the rest through the storm clouds.

"Ahhhh! Much better!" Pit said, relieved.

" **We're not out of the woods yet. We have incoming from both ways."** Spidey said after sensing more Underworld troops blocking both paths. After destroying them, the heroes exit the clouds and reaches an area with several mountains and canyons.

"How in the world would the human army make it across these mountains by foot?" Pit asked.

"Maybe they're fast on their feet?" Sonic smirked.

"I doubt any of them is hyperactive." Pit replied with a glare at the hedgehog.

' _Do I detect a note of smugness in your voice?'_ Palutena teased the young angel of his question.

"Uh... No, no, no! I'm just really happy I can fly." Pit embarrassedly replied.

" **You make it sound like you can't fly on your own."** Spidey said to Pit while repulsor blasting monsters.

' _He can't. He needs MY help for that.'_ Palutena replied.

" **An angel on a handicap? That is sad."** Peter joked.

"Oh shut up, Spidey!" Pit retorted, annoyed by his mockery.

After some more shooting baddies through the canyons, the heroes arrive right above a fissure. **"Let's go underground."** Peter suggested.

' _Good idea.'_ Palutena replied as everyone follows Spidey into an underground cave filled with monsters. _'It's not the most cheerful place, is it?'_

" **Whaddya talking about? It's lovely here."** Spidey joked.

Weiss scoffed while fighting Underworld troops, "For the Underworld baddies maybe."

' _Fighting underground heightens their instincts.'_ Ero informed.

"It's like living in a basement." Pit remarked.

The team, except for Spidey and Sonic, abruptly stop in front of a Porcuspine. "Why did we stop?" Lucina asked the goddess.

' _Oh, I thought you might want to take in the sights. And destroy some monsters.'_ Palutena said to joke around.

' _Would you hurry up, child?!'_ Ero angrily scolded the mischievous goddess.

' _You are no fun.'_ Palutena replied, helping the three out of the cave and back into the canyon without Spidey and Sonic.

"Where's Sonic and Spidey?" Weiss asked, wondering where her reckless teammates are.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Behind the three, Sonic and Spidey zoom past their friends at ludicrous speed, making them wonder why they're running away until they hurriedly notice they're being chased by a Belunka.

"What did you two do?!" Weiss shouted at them.

" **Nothin'…It was his idea."** Spidey pointed at a chuckling Sonic flying next to him, making Weiss very angry.

"Let me at 'em!" Pit said to Palutena, wanting to tear this monster apart.

' _I'll control your flight path so you don't run into anything. Just focus on shooting and dodging.'_ Palutena advised.

"Got it!" Pit responded, while Sonic, Spidey, and Weiss distract the large winged monster, Pit and Lucina combine their charge arrow shots to destroy the Belunka entirely before they fly out of the canyon.

' _Dark Lord Gaol's castle should be up ahead.'_ Ero said.

"But…but what about that wall?!" Pit asked how they'll traverse this wall in front of them.

"Just follow our lead, okay? Race ya." Sonic grinned, tuning up his Gear to boost upwards the wall with an excited scream. Everyone else follows, with Palutena making sure Pit flies the fastest.

"Whoaaaa! G-force in my faaace!" Pit screamed through the intense winds.

' _It's fun, right?'_ Palutena teased him.

" **Heck yeah!"** Spidey responded as they reached the top of the cliff.

"Yeah! Take that, wall!" Pit said.

"You sure showed that wall a lesson, Pit." Weiss said, sounding sarcastic.

While fighting more Underworld troops, Lucina notice something below them. "Look!" She points to a massive human army engaged in mortal combat with the seemingly endless Underworld Army.

' _The people will never defeat Gaol with the Underworld forces in their way.'_ Palutena said.

" **They're taking a beating! We need to help them!"** Spidey suggested to help out the human army.

' _I'd agree, but…'_

" **What is it?"** Peter asked the goddess.

' _Do you know how long Pit's power of flight lasts?'_ She asked him.

" **Nuh-uh. Pit?"** Spidey turns to the flying angel.

"I believe it's…five…minutes?" He guessed.

' _And remember what happens when it runs out?'_ Palutena asked him.

"My wings…burn up?" Pit nervously replied.

' _We don't have time to assist the people. We have to go straight for Gaol.'_ Palutena recommended.

' _For once she's right,'_ Ero casually insulted Palutena. _'Take care of this "dark lord". I'm certain his defeat will force the Underworld Army into retreat.'_

Spidey grunted, hating himself to not help out the army, but understands this is the only way to truly help them, **"Guess we have no other choice."**

"Alright! Let's do this thing!" Sonic grinned as they approach the castle.

"Ah yeah! Get ready for a display of raw angel power!" Pit said as they fly down toward the castle.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Dark Lord Gaol's Castle**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dark Lord Gaol's Castle**

Inside, Spider-Man stylishly slides in while de-materializing his armor as his friends land next to him. "Why did you take off the armor?" Pit asked, wondering why Spidey took off his awesome suit.

"Don't want to make things too easy for us." Spidey replied.

The team enters the first room with a locked door. "So this is the dark lord's castle." Lucina said as Pit shoots at a switch that opens the door.

' _Yes, he must've scrambled to build it after Medusa's resurrection. He's using this castle as a stronghold for Underworld monsters. Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness.'_ Palutena answered.

"Haha! Sounds exciting!" Sonic excitedly said, all pumped for a good fight with monsters.

' _I know, right?'_ Palutena smiled.

"I'm glad some of us are happy." Weiss remarked.

Falling down a hole, the heroes drop in some hall filled with Underworld mooks like Skuttler Cannoneer and Commyloose for them to kill. "It looks like we're in some great hall." Spidey observed as he zips to kick a Handora in its eye.

' _There should be some switches at the top of the staircase.'_ Ero informed.

"Switches, huh? That probably means I should hit them!" Pit said.

' _No duh, moron.'_ Ero bluntly insulted the little angel.

Sonic and Lucina strike at their respective switches, simultaneously unlocking the door and summoning a large Ganewmede. _'The door's unlocked now. The enemy with the big skull guarding the door is a Ganewmede. They'll attack when fired at, but they don't do much at all if you don't shoot them. So I suggest using melee attacks or dash shots to take them down.'_ Palutena advised the two.

' _Stop treating them like children. True warriors figure out an enemy's weakness on their own.'_ Ero calmly berated the goddess.

"Yeah, you're taking away all the fun!" Sonic said, spin attacking the big skull into submission.

' _Alright, alright! No more helpful advice, o mighty one.'_ Palutena responded to Ero's comment.

The heroes walk through the door, leading themselves into another monster party. "Woo-hoo! Now we're talking!" Sonic grinned, jumping in for a successive homing attack chain.

After webbing up a Syren for Weiss to demolish, Spidey senses something to his left. "Hmm?" He uses his Spider-Sense as X-Ray vision and locates a treasure chest in another room. "I'm sensing treasure to our left."

"How do you know that?" Pit asked after shooting a Splin, following Peter to an enemy-infested treasure room.

"My Spider-Sense can not only detect danger but it can also be used to see through objects, among other useful, OP features." Spidey replied while hammering a snot-nose monster.

"Really? That's amazing!" Pit said amazed, after they retrieved a new staff weapon.

"All comes with the name." Spidey smiled behind his amazing mask.

' _I can do that too, ya know.'_ Palutena said, feeling left out.

' _No you can't.'_ Ero bluntly intervened, knowing she's joking.

' _I've learned how recently. I can also see what's in your heart.'_ Palutena said.

' _Really? What's in my heart?'_ Ero asked just to play along with her little ruse.

' _What heart?'_ Palutena said, saying Ero is heartless, and from the sound of it, she means it.

' _You wound me, child.'_ Ero smirked, annoying Palutena.

"Can she really read hearts?" Peter asked.

' _Of course not!'_ Ero said.

Spidey and Pit soon rejoin with the others down some monster-filled steps. "This should lead us to the lower level." Lucina told them.

"We should be careful. I'm sensing some fighting." Spidey said.

 **BGM End**

The united heroes rush into the garden to be surprised when they meet much older man whacking his massive blade against two Skuttlers and a Shemum. "Look at that!" Pit said, watching the man cut through the Underworld Army with ease.

' _How did a human make it into the castle?'_ Palutena asked in amazement as the man turns around.

"Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." He said as he scratches his head.

"I've died before. This doesn't look like heaven." Spidey casually said, making Pit and Palutena surprised that he actually died and treats it as no big deal. "C'mon, lets help him out!" Peter said as they start fighting the Underworld troops with their newest ally.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Magnus's Theme**

With a powerful kick, Weiss jumps off a Skuttler to unleash large icicles to strike down on her foes. Meanwhile, Pit cuts through his own batch of monsters, all while watching how impressively this warrior man is handling his own large group. "He's taking on the Underworld Army himself...and surviving! Are you sure this guy is really a human?" He asked his goddess.

' _You ARE working with a bunch of humans and a hedgehog, remember?'_ Palutena told him.

"Oh yeah."

"You having a private conversation with yourself, angel face?" The man asked Pit.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena, and these are my friends." Pit said as the Avengers walk up.

"We're the D-Avengers. We're…not exactly from here." Spidey introduced themselves as he gives the new warrior a firm handshake, surprising the guy with his spider-strength.

"I can tell." The man replied, letting go of Peter's hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Spider-Man. That's Sonic. Lucina. And Ice Queen." He said, annoying Weiss. "We somehow got dragged into this whole mess by a nagging old god lady."

' _Nagging?! OLD?!'_ Palutena retorted as she doesn't like being called old, but Spidey continues to ignore her.

"Now we're here, ready to kick Gaol's butt." Spidey finished.

"So you're here for a slice of the pie too?" The man asked.

"Pie? I don't understand." Lucina responded, wondering how pie is involved.

"It's a figure of speech." Sonic told the humorless princess.

"We're here to defend the humans from the brutality of the Underworld Army." Pit told the man.

"Sure, sure, you're the angel here. But me, I'm in it for the reward money. Since we all want to take down Gaol, how about we work together?" The man suggested.

"Uh, no thanks. Our plates already full." Weiss replied.

"What have you got to lose? It's be easier on all of us. 'Sides I don't see how you twigs can survive without a powerhouse." The man said.

"We're some pretty strong twigs, but okay, you're hired." Spidey accepted the man's offer.

"We'll make sure you don't stub your toe." Sonic joked.

"Cool. I'm Magnus, by the way. Pleased to meet you. Don't hit me, and we'll get along just fine." Magnus introduced himself to the team.

"Okay! Follow my lead, The Incredible Magnus!" Spidey joked as Magnus's voice sounds awfully similar to the Hulk's.

With the powerful Magnus by their side, the heroes drop down to an underground, narrow passage with mooks ready to be easily dispatched through teamwork. "Magnus sure is strong." Pit commented on Magnus's incredible power.

' _Yes, especially for a human.'_ Palutena said.

"Oh please. This guy's got nothin' on Captain America. Don't even get me started on the Hulk." Spider-Man replied, knowing full well his Earth has WAY stronger humans, himself included.

"He must really want that reward." Pit said.

' _He may not be made of the sturdiest moral fiber, but that's fine with me.'_ Palutena said.

"I'm surprised you feel that way." Pit replied.

' _Humans are driven by desire. It's convenient to know what bait they'll chase.'_ Palutena said, letting out some pretty harsh words that kinda rub the Avengers the wrong way.

"I feel offended by that." Weiss remarked.

"That's kinda cold, but it makes sense. I guess." Pit said.

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about. That may apply to some humans, but not all. We're prime examples of that." Spidey said, berating Palutena on her harsh, inaccurate comment about humanity.

' _R-Right. Forgive me.'_ Palutena said, now regretting her previous words.

"Hey, Webhead, are you chatting with the goddess?" Magnus asked Peter as they head for an elevator.

"Yeah, why?" Spidey replied.

"Tell her she's been sleeping on the job! My world is on the edge of collapse!" Magnus said bluntly, now berating Palutena himself for failing to protect the human world.

"You got all that, Pally?" Spidey asked the irritated Palutena.

' _I take back what I said. This guy's like Ero.'_ Palutena said, now not liking Magnus anymore.

' _Thank you. I like this guy too.'_ Ero smiled.

' _That wasn't a compliment.'_ Palutena retorted to the spider god.

"O…K…" Pit said, having no idea what to really say any more.

When taking the elevator to a higher floor, Sonic prepares and spins through a small horde of baddies like they're blowing pins, leading himself to a room with a hot spring. "Whoa!" Sonic quickly backflips away from the pool of yellow liquid because he hates water. "Huh? What's a hot spring doing here?" He questioned the strange appearance of a hot spring in an enemy fortress.

"DID SOMEONE SAY HOT SPRING?!"

"Huh?" Sonic turns back only to quickly get knocked over by an extremely excited Pit, marveling over the beautiful hot spring.

"Ha! It is! A hot spring!" Pit said with joy.

The rest of the gang shows up, wondering the heck is going on with Pit. "Apparently, someone likes his spa time." Magnus said as he watches Pit relaxing in the hot spring.

"Ahhh…Now that's what I'm talking about!" Pit said, enjoying himself in the pool.

"Did you go…fully dressed? Shouldn't you change first?" Lucina asked with a weird, confused look on her face.

"Oh, no no no! The angel's code of conduct says that we must always be ready for duty." Pit replied.

"I feel like you're making that up." Weiss said to the angel.

"Yeah…mostly because I don't want to steam the sacred buns." Pit said, disgusting his friends.

"We're done talking about this. Webs!" Magnus turns to Spidey.

"I know." Spidey yanks a groaning Pit out of the pool with a webline. "Come on, Icarus. You can take a bath after we don't die."

"But the spring heals me." Pit said.

"Riiiight."

Soon after, the heroes enter a room with a long, spiraling pathway with more dangerous enemies. "It looks like a long way up." Pit said after swiping at a Boogity.

"What, do your legs not work or something? Why don't you be like those two?" Magnus points to a speedy Sonic and web-slinging Spider-Man already at the top.

"Because I don't have super-speed or weird spider-powers." Pit replied.

"Then you're not believing hard enough." Spidey quipped, using his webbing to pull the rest of his friends to the top of the path, close to Gaol's lair. "We're here." Spidey said.

"Hope you're ready." Magnus warned the Avengers.

 **BGM End**

"We got this." Weiss smirked as they enter into the throne room, where the dark-armored knight Gaol is seen waiting for them.

"Prepare for defeat, Dark Lord Gaol!" Pit declared.

" _ **Aw, Palutena's little messengers."**_ Gaol said with a deep scary voice.

"Sorry we forgot your mail. We left it in another castle." Spidey joked.

" _ **That's okay. And Magnus, it's always a pleasure."**_ Gaol turned to the cold-hearted mercenary.

"Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to." Magnus puts up his blade for a fight.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Pit asked, surprised as everyone else Magnus and Gaol seemingly know each other.

"That appears to be the case. Get ready!" Lucina said as they prepare for a fight against the dark lord.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"You're mine!" Sonic darts straight at Gaol for a spin attack, completely missing after Gaol teleported from his attack. "Where he-?" Before long, Gaol appears at Sonic's blind spot and repels him away with his cape.

Weiss and Lucina jump in for a downward strike that was blocked by Gaol's shield, reflecting the girls with a powerful beam. Spidey quickly swings around Gaol's blasts and vaults over his head, "That armor seems loosen. Let's tighten it up," webbing up the dark general for a melee attack from Pit. Spidey zips in to help, but both he and Pit are blasted away by Gaol's powerful explosion.

Magnus roars pass the downed Pit and Spidey to swing his large blade at Gaol, who managed to block it while chuckling. _**"It's so typical of you to pawn off your work on someone else."**_ Gaol said, blasting Magnus, who managed to block the attack with blade.

"Hey! In this economy, everyone's looking for work. Even part time work." Magnus said, swinging his blade once again on his mortal enemy.

" _ **That's funny. Business is booming for me. We're even hiring more staff!"**_ Gaol summons two Skuttlers for the heroes to attend to.

"Huh, are these the new hires?" Magnus joked as he focuses his attention on Gaol while Pit and Weiss dispose of the new hire.

' _I don't know much about the situation... But it seems that Magnus and Gaol used to be close friends.'_ Palutena starts talking to everyone during the boss battle.

"What?! Seriously?!" Pit said, shocked.

Ero joins in to continue the conversation. _'They were part of the same band of monster-fighting mercenaries. But Gaol's heart was weak, and soon enough, was tempted to join the Underworld without hesitation.'_

"Hard to think these guys were ever friends with the way they're fighting." Sonic said, rejoining the fight with a powerful spin attack that knocks Gaol to the wall.

' _Magnus only knows one way to fight: ferociously. Perhaps his fire is fueled by the child he lost to Underworld troops.'_ Palutena said.

Peter is suddenly reminded of his Uncle Ben, how he died to a common criminal Peter could've stopped. It's because of that one mistake is why Peter is Spider-Man, completely sympathizing with Magnus. "I know how he feels…" He somberly said, clenching his right fist.

"Spidey…" Weiss stares at him with sincere look in her eyes.

"C'mon! Let's finish this!" Spidey declared.

"Now we're talking!" Magnus smiled.

' _Be careful. Gaol seems "unnaturally" more powerful than he should be.'_ Ero informed the team, sensing some weird about Gaol, how he seems a lot more powerful than he has any right to be, and it's not because of that armor.

"It's a good thing we're a team. If it was just Pit, he would've been fried." Sonic joked, kicking Gaol in the face.

"Hah! Wanna bet I can take him on my own?" Pit betted the hedgehog.

"You're on!" Sonic replied.

"Hey, enough chitchat! We need to concentrate here!" Magnus shouted, receiving a brutal swing to the jaw from Gaol's dark fist.

" _ **Feeling a little agitated, Magnus?"**_ Gaol taunted.

Magnus swipes the blood from his mouth. "Don't make me laugh, "dark lord"! Now put on some pants, and fight like a man!"

Lucina swings her sacred blade onto Gaol's back, annoying him. _**"That was uncalled for."**_ He blasted Lucina off the air but she was able to land safely on her feet.

"Where's an Armorslayer to break through that armor?" Lucina asked as Spidey swings past her.

"No need. My Ionic Webbing should do the job." Peter fires his metal-melting webbing to weaken Gaol's armor but it doesn't really work all that well. "Ah! It didn't do a thing!"

' _His armor's mystically enhanced. You need a way to cut through it.'_ Ero advised.

"With my stingers, right? They can disrupt anything mystical." Peter unsheathes his deadly stingers that works really well against magic.

' _Hmph. You're learning.'_ Ero smiled, happy to see Spider-Man taking his more unique powers more seriously.

"Haha, I love being a spider, even though this shouldn't make sense!" Spidey leaps over and strikes Gaol's armor multiple times with his stingers, weakening his mystical portion of the armor enough for his Ionic Webbing to actually work and weaken the armor itself.

" _ **Aaaargh! What did you do to me?!"**_ Gaol asked the bug.

"I don't wanna bother you with the details." Spidey quipped, forming a large web hammer to smash Gaol's face in, flinging him to Weiss's glyph that bounces him to the air while Pit and Lucina vaults over to shoot him, with Sonic to appear right above for a powerful stomp leaving Magnus to deliver the brutal final blow with a powerful swing with his blade.

 **BGM End**

"Dark lord suppressed!" Pit said, victorious.

"Nice work, angel face! You too, twigs!" Magnus complimented the heroes for a job well done.

Defeated, Gaol stumbles backward and falls, causing the armor to break apart to shockingly reveal a female human inside.

"Gaol's a GIRL?!" Sonic said, shocked.

Magnus quietly walks over to meet with his old friend now freed from the darkness. "…I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Gaol was a human? We-We didn't know…What have we done…" Pit said, feeling ashamed for harming an innocent victim.

' _You can't feel bad. Just think of all the other people you've saved.'_ Palutena said to cheer them up.

Spidey walks up to check if the woman is okay, touching her neck to see if she's still breathing. "She's alive, but she'll need rest. Take her to a safe place." He instructed Magnus.

"I will. Thanks Avengers. I owe ya. Go give one to Medusa for me, and her." Magnus stares at the woman while shaking Peter's hand.

"You got it. See ya, Magnus." Spidey said as Palutena summons a pillar of light to whisk the heroes away so they can regroup.

Magnus smiles after his friends left, turning back to the moaning unconscious woman on the floor. As he goes to pick her up, he notices a strange white stone with a weird mark on her hand. "What's this?" As he's about to take the stone, wanting to know more about it, it disappeared into the air of faint laughter, sounding like it belongs to a male before that disappeared too. "Huh? That was…weird." He quickly dismissed the strangeness as he holds onto the woman and quietly walks away.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. I'm off doing my own thing at the moment. Helping out town after town. Making sure the world's safe and all. It's always feels nice just simply helping people with their everyday problems that doesn't involve the Underworld Army. And speak of the devil, we got three dragons to fight. Better get going.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission**

 _ **Heads of the Hewdraw**_

 **Spider-Man: These are some of the noisiest dragons I've ever fought.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: "Superjoeyf721", when have I ever made Spider-Man into an idiot in ANY of these stories? He has his moments, but it's usually for comic relief, completely in-character throughout all forms of media and comics. He's been mostly serious in action whenever it calls for it.**


	6. Issue 3: Heads of the Hewdraw

_Issue 3: Heads of the Hewdraw_

 **Skyworld**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Limit Break x Survivor (Relaxed Ver.)**

"Hahahaha! Are you serious?" Weiss laughed along with Lucina as they walk with Pit through the streets of Skyworld.

Pit laughed as he continues his funny story, "Yeah. A WHOLE army of vegetables came to life and started wrecking the place."

"I'd hated to be Lady Palutena on that day." Lucina chuckled.

"And what are you three referring to?" Palutena suddenly appears, walking up to the nervous heroes.

"L-Lady Palutena! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-." Lucina was going to apologize for her playful comment until she heard Palutena giggle.

"That's okay. I was never a big fan of vegetables anyways." Palutena smiled, forgiving the kids.

"Thank you, milady." Lucina replied.

"So where's Sonic and Spider-Man? I haven't seen them lately." Palutena asked, questioning the current whereabouts of some of her greatest warriors.

"I think Sonic went for a run around the Overworld. He's generally like that. Don't know where's Spidey at though." Pit answered, unclear where Spider-Man went off to.

"He got bored up here and decided to go help out a few towns down below." Weiss answered that Peter is currently helping the humans in the lower realm.

"Really? Were they attacked by the Underworld?" Palutena asked, curious.

"Not really. He just went to do small stuff: Walk the dog, bust robbers. Simply being your "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" he never shuts up about." Weiss said, smiling.

"Oh, I see…" Palutena said, looking a bit surprised that Spider-Man's spending his time doing small stuff that doesn't involve fighting the Underworld Army.

"Now if you kindly excuse us, Lady Palutena, me and Lucina have an appointment with a hot spring." Weiss flaunts her white hair as she and Lucina walk past the goddess.

"Hey! Can I come too?!" Pit shouted as runs to catch up with the girls.

"No! Go find your own spring!" Weiss retorted.

"Awww…"

Palutena stands idly for a moment, staring at her human friends walking away, leaving her all by herself to think. "Hmmm…"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Palutena's Temple**

With nothing else to do, Palutena returns to her temple to do a little observation on the world. "Okay. Let's see what Sonic's up to." She summons a mystical projection that features Sonic standing on an icy mountain halfway across the Overworld. "Someone looks to be having fun." She smiled, as Sonic gleefully runs down the mountain and screams in joy after jumping down to an open fissure.

The goddess giggles, happy to see someone so free-spirited having a lot of fun. "Now, how about our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Let's spy on Ero's human friend." The projection changes screen to show Spidey in a small town easily beating up the common thugs.

' _I told you guys. Fist plus face equals doctor's appointment. You should go back to Algebra.'_ Spidey quipped. After webbing up the thugs for the local authorities to handle, he grabs the couple heavy bags he was carrying before he was rudely interrupted and swings across town to give them to an old man who needed the material to repair his house that was partially destroyed by the Underworld Army. _'Here you go, mister. Anything else you want me to help?'_ Peter kindly asked the old man.

' _No, no, you did more than enough, my child. Thank you.'_ The old man kindly thanked Peter for his assistance.

' _Your welcome.'_ Peter replied.

Before Spidey leaves, the entire town comes together to say thanks for all his help around the town, bringing peace and comfort for everyone to enjoy once more. _'Thank you, Spider-Man!'_

' _Thank you!'_

' _Thanks for everything!'_

' _You're much better than our goddess.'_ A man that looks strangely like Stan Lee said, kinda insulting Palutena as she watches this from her temple.

' _Hey, hey. Let's not be too harsh on Palutena, alright? Being a god is pretty stressful job.'_ Spidey said, putting on his Spider-Armor and takes to the skies. _'See ya, everyone!'_ He said, waving a two-fingered salute before flying off to another town that needs help.

"Hmph. The nerve of some people…" Palutena annoyingly turns off the screen. "I'm doing my best protecting humanity too…aren't I?" She asked as her face falls down in sadness, wondering if she's really doing a good job protecting humanity. While she sits down depressed, she almost falls down from her throne from a loud explosion that hits her realm. "What the?!" Upon putting up another projection to find out the cause of the ruckus, the goddess's face immediately turns into shock when a massive Underworld Army starts attacking Skyworld. "Uh-oh! This is bad! Gotta assemble the team! I wonder if I have the right saying "Avengers Assemble"?"

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

Pit, Lucina, and Weiss hurry over to the door after they've received Palutena's urgent message. "Hurry, everyone!" Palutena urged her champions.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Heads of the Hewdraw**

"What's the matter?" Pit asked as he and the girls take flight through the door to find themselves fighting the Underworld above Skyworld.

"Whoa! Where did these guys come from?!" Weiss asked while blasting Monoeye and Coral.

' _Medusa has brought the fight to our realm. Her forces are invading Skyworld!'_ Palutena said through telepathy.

"She must be getting back at us for taking down Dark Lord Gaol." Pit guessed while utilizing his new "Shock Orbitars" to battle the Daphnes.

' _Medusa's venom knows no bounds. But I know you all can stop her Underworld Army.'_ Palutena said, putting her world's faith in their hands.

"Thanks for believing in us, Lady Palutena." Lucina smiled, releasing a war-cry as she blasts a Paramush with her bow.

"So where's Sonic and Spidey? Aren't they joining us?" Pit asked while meleeing some Komaytos.

' _Was in a bit of a rush and only had time to call you three.'_ Palutena replied.

"We don't need those two thrill-seekers to win. We got this!" Weiss proclaimed.

"Did someone call for me?" A sudden burst of tremendous speed spreads the Underworld Army flying, revealing itself to be Sonic riding his Extreme Gear.

" _Ah_ great." Weiss said, acting obviously sarcastic of Sonic ruining their fun.

"It's a bit _cold_ of you to leave me out of this party." Sonic quipped while making fun of Weiss.

"Shut up!" Weiss retorted, making the hedgehog laugh.

"Anyways, I saw what appears to be the commander on the way over here. We should take him out." Sonic suggested while attacking more monsters.

' _Good idea. At this rate, Pit's power of flight will expire if we continue fighting his goons."_ Palutena agreed with the plan.

"You know who's the commander?" Lucina asked.

"It was some giant flying dragon." Sonic answered.

' _Hewdraw.'_ Palutena said, revealing the identity of the commander.

"Hewdraw?" Pit responded in shock, having once fought Hewdraw a long time ago.

' _And speak of the devil, there he is!'_ Palutena directs them to Hewdraw flying in the distance along with his Underworld troops.

"He really can fly!" Pit remarked.

"Told ya." Sonic said as they make their way towards the flying dragon.

' _I think the only one who can't fly by himself is you.'_ Palutena teased her angel servant.

"Ouch. That's harsh!" Pit said, metaphorically wounded in the pride.

' _Don't sulk, Pit. It's undignified.'_ Palutena joked.

"Enough talk! Let's do this!" Sonic declared.

Before long, after plowing through a number of Underworld junkies, the heroes met up with the three-headed Hewdraw dragon. "HELLO THERE!" The blue head spoke first.

"IT'S SNACK TIME!" The violet head immediately followed after his blue counterpart.

"MM! WHAT A TENDER LITTLE MORSEL!" The red head said to Pit next without hesitation.

"I am NOT a piece of meat!" Pit retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"TECHNICALLY, YOU ARE."

"JUST COME A LITTLE CLOSER."

Weiss smirked. "Get ready, 'cause its time for-!"

"TOTAL ANNIHILATION/BONE-CRUSHING DESTRUCTION/FACE-STOMPING CARNAGE!" The three heads said at the same time.

"IT WAS "MY" TURN TO HAVE THE LAST WORD!"

"OH, GIVE IT A REST."

"LET'S NOT ARGUE IN FRONT OF COMPANY."

"CRAM A SOCK IN IT, FOOT FACE!"

"I'M SOOO SICK OF YOU GUYS."

"ME?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"

""YOU" KNOCK IT OFF!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY LIFE."

"CAN WE GO HOME AND WATCH TV NOW?"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT IT?!"

"SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY."

"DID I MENTION I'M STARVING?"

"AND YOU THINK WE'RE NOT?!"

The heroes just mindlessly stare at the arguing dragons, giving off a blank glare while they continue arguing unintelligibly. "This is never going to end, is it?" Lucina asked.

"Let's just kick their butts already." Sonic advised, wanting to get this already drawn-out battle done and over with.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" All three heads finally agreed on something and begin fighting the D-Avengers.

The blue head Hewdraw focus his attention on Weiss and Lucina, firing a barrage of fireballs they easily dodge on their Gears. "By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Weiss summons numerous red magical rope that binds the blue one long enough for Lucina to slice off its head.

Next, Sonic and Pit swerve around the red head's massive flames. As he prepares a laser beam, Sonic jumps off his board to constantly homing attack his head. "HEY! QUIT THAT!" The red head whines, just as Pit finished charging up a large shot that blows off the red head from the body.

Now, it's just the Violet Head left to be destroyed, "WHERE'D LEFTY AND RIGHTY GO?"

"You're all alone!" Pit said.

"WHATEVER, I NEVER LIKED THOSE GUYS ANYWAY."

"Ouch." Weiss said.

The final Hewdraw pulls no punches as he unleashes powerful flame breath to envelop his foes but kept missing. Pit, Weiss, and Lucina unleash their own massive assault, firing multiple shots to distract Hewdraw for a final blow from Sonic.

"Eat this!" Sonic revs up a mighty spin dash and thrust himself into Hewdraw's mouth.

"IS HE CRAZY?!" Pit exclaimed after Sonic got himself eaten.

"MMMMM. QUITE DELICIOUS." The Violet head licked his mouth, but suddenly his stomach starts to have a party from the rapid bounciness caused by a still-alive Sonic. "UH-OH…I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD…" He said before exploding into dust, freeing Sonic from the belly of the beast.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" Lucina asked the dazed hedgehog.

"Ha ha ha…. That was _fun_..." Sonic said, feeling dizzy.

"Is that it?" Weiss wondered if their mission is done.

' _Not so fast. Hewdraw heads can live without a body. You'd better follow them.'_ Palutena instructed.

"Aye, aye, Paulina." Sonic quipped as they dive through the clouds, taking down any Underworld troop they come across.

' _The Underworld forces are retreating.'_ Palutena said happily.

"And we didn't need Spider-Man's help to do it." Weiss added.

"Mission accomplished!" Pit remarked.

' _Far from it. Those two Hewdraw heads are still alive. They've plunged into the human world below and taken their legion with them!'_ Palutena told them.

"Then we'd better do something!" Pit replied, flying down toward the surface and stop to search for the Hewdraw heads. "Oh! Uh…"

"Now you regretting we don't have Spidey with us." Sonic said to Weiss, knowing Peter's Spider-Sense would prove useful in this situation.

"A bit, yeah." Weiss admitted.

Lucina glances around for a second until she shockingly noticed the heads rampaging through a burning town in the distance. "I found them!" She said, pointing to the burning town.

"This is bad!" Pit said.

' _Let's hurry. For a pair of disembodied heads, they sure moved fast!'_ Palutena remarked as the united heroes fly over the town, searching for the heads.

"I don't see the Hewdraw heads anywhere! Where'd they go?!" Pit asked.

' _Don't lose YOUR head too, Pit. Let's check the town.'_ Palutena suggested.

"Let's go!" Weiss said, boosting with the others towards town.

"Hoo-hooo-yah!" Pit exclaimed.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Burning Town**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-That Burning Town**

The four teenage heroes land in the town, with those holding hoverboards storing them in their Webwares via de-digitizing them. "Where are the people? Lucina asked, worried for the safety of civilians.

"Don't worry. Most of them are safe, but there are still some people that need our help."

Everyone turns around to see Spider-Man holding a scared little girl hop down behind them. "Spider-Man!" Pit said, happy to see the Web-Slinger was already here.

"I can't leave you guys alone for a few hours, can I," Peter joked. "What's going on? I was helping the townsfolk until the Underworld Army showed up." He asked about the situation.

"There're two Hewdraw heads that needs to be taught a lesson." Weiss answered.

"Two, huh? It's better we split up. Sonic, you're with me. Pit, you're in charge of the girls." Spidey trusted Pit with leading the second group.

"Yes!"

"And Palutena will be in charge of you." Spidey finished.

' _I've been doing a good job so far.'_ Palutena joked.

"Awwww…"

"Watch out for civilians. Get them to a safe place." Peter then looks at the little child in his arms. "Don't worry. We'll find your parents." He gently told the girl.

"Thank you…" The girl smiled, making Peter smile too.

"Alright. Don't do anything I'm only allowed to do." Peter joked as Sonic follows him through town.

"You gotta love Spidey. Always looking out for people no matter the circumstance." Weiss smiled, admiring Peter's kind character to always help out anyone he comes across, no matter how big or small the situation is.

"I could learn a lot from him." Pit said, wanting to be more like Spider-Man.

' _Yes, me too.'_ Palutena said in her own thoughts, thinking she could learn a thing or two from the Webhead how to better protect humanity. _'Okay. Enough dilly-dallying. We need to stop at least one of the heads before they wreak even more havoc! As you search for them, take out any Underworld troops that cross your path.'_ She instructed Pit's team.

"Okay!" Pit replied as his squad heads through an alley, decimating the creatures that stall their mission.

' _There's a courtyard ahead. You know the drill. Keep your eyes peeled for enemy attacks.'_ Palutena advised, and good thing too when they confront a Stackjaw.

"Let's take it down!" Lucina and Pit launched a combined arrow attack that stacks it down one, so Weiss thought of a simpler option, simply placing a glyph under it and watch as it flies out of the area.

Soon, they approach a Komayto, _'Remember, guys, you have to use melee attacks to take down Komaytos.'_ Palutena advised them to cut the not-metroid in half. Nearby, Lucina falls down a hole and is immediately jumps back from a jump pad.

"Whoa! What was that?" Lucina asked after being taken for surprised.

' _That looks like a jump pad in there.'_ Palutena said.

"Weird…" Lucina said before rejoining the others across town, eventually approaching several more Jump Pads. "It's more of those jump pads." The Exalt noticed.

' _Use them to make your way across the rooftops.'_ Palutena advised.

As suggested, the Pit squad jump from pad to pad across the rooftops, with Pit having the most fun, "Woop! This is great! Yeah!" He said as they land.

"It was no rollercoaster, but it was alright I guess." Weiss remarked as they head through another alley with enemies to floor, retrieving a key from one of the destroyed monsters. "I'm guessing this will be useful." The heiress puts the key away and continues exploring for the Hewdraw heads.

Speaking of which, _'Watch out!'_ Palutena warned them to stop just as the blue Hewdraw head suddenly barrels through the buildings.

"That came out of nowhere! Kinda wished I had a Spider-Sense." Pit said after the head almost plowed through them.

' _You're going to need help against surprise attacks like that. Go to the courtyard ahead, and I'll grant you a gift.'_ Palutena offered.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!" Weiss smiled.

Before they reached the courtyard, the B team are forced to deal with the dancing Merenguy. "What's that?" Lucina asked the goddess of light watching.

' _That's an Underworld Merenguy.'_ Palutena answered.

"Augh! I can't take my eyes off it!" Pit remarked as for some reason they are way too focus fighting the Merenguy instead of the other Underworld forces attacking them.

' _It's bewitching dance moves really grab your attention and hold on to it. Better make a point of taking it down first.'_ Palutena advised after Pit unleashed a fully charged shot, vanquishing the monster dancer so they can quickly deal with the rest.

 **BGM End**

They soon approached a locked gate that requires a key. Luckily, Weiss already found one earlier and uses it to open the gate into the courtyard, "We're here."

"We're ready for that gift now, Lady Palutena!" Pit said, excited for the goddess's gift.

' _All right then!'_ Palutena replied, filling the courtyard with a heavy purple fog that soon disappears.

"Um…Is something supposed to happen?" Lucina questioned what's to happen next, then out of nowhere, a roaring blue Hewdraw head pops out of the ground, scaring the team to scream their butts off.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

' _Do you like the gift? It's my patented monster pheromone! Monsters just LOVE the smell of it. And now it's all over you!'_ Palutena joked around while her mortal champions are busy running away from the charging head.

"WHAT?! IS?! WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Weiss yelled at the mischievous goddess, bouncing from a wall before the Hewdraw ate her.

' _What makes you say that?'_ Palutena joked.

"WHY, HELLOO, HUMANS AND ANGEL!" The blue head said as he attempts to bite the heroes.

' _Luckily, the pheromone only attracted one of the heads. I was wondering what you would've done if both of them had shown up.'_ Palutena said.

"And you still went through with it?! We would have been finished for sure!" Pit loudly complaining, jumping off the head to shoot at it.

' _Despite my winsomeness and equanimity, I do have a strong streak of rascality.'_ Palutena admitted.

"Now I'm starting to see why Ero doesn't like you. YOU'RE CRAZY!" Weiss said.

Lucina continues rolling away from Hewdraw's charges, countering with an attack from her bow. "I NEVER NOTICED THIS BEFORE, BUT YOU REALLY HAVE A CERTAIN JE NE SAIS QUOI." The bodiless dragon said to the princess.

"I'm not exactly sure what that means…" Lucina said, confused.

"IT'S FRENCH FOR I'M GONNA EAT YOU!" He said, charging in to eat Lucina.

"Oh no you don't!" Wanting to end this quick, Weiss resummons the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind the Hewdraw head, saving Lucina's life.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" He complained, being caught in the same spell as last time.

"Hurry! I can't hold him for long!" Weiss instructed the other two to finish him off now.

"We're on it!" Pit and Lucina run up and destroy the head with a blinding strike, destroying one of the two remaining heads in the area.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-That Burning Town**

"Whew. That was dicey." Pit said, panting heavily like the others after an intense battle.

' _I don't think I'll be using the monster pheromone in the future.'_ Palutena said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Weiss exclaimed.

' _What I mean is that I won't need to use it.'_ Palutena replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked her.

' _I located the other head. It's at the lake outside of town. Spider-Man and Sonic are already en route. Let's try to catch up.'_ Palutena advised them to continue coursing through town to hopefully meet up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

While the B team were fighting for their lives against the Hewdraw head, at the other side of town, Spider-Man and Sonic located the little girl's family and returned her to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl hopped off Peter's arms and ran up to hug her parents.

"Sweetie!" The mom cried, happy to see her little joy safe and sound.

"Hurry! Go find a place to hide! We'll clean up the Underground mess." Spidey advised the family to run away from the carnage.

"Thank you, kind heroes! We will!" The dad smiled and nodded, running along his reunited family to a safe location.

Sonic smiled, "I always feel good reuniting a family."

"Yeah, me too. Ero, where's the closest Hewdraw head?" Spidey asked his other.

' _I'm sensing one regenerating its body at the lake outside of town.'_ Ero replied.

"And that's where we're headed." Spidey said.

"I really hope it doesn't grow three heads again. Their bickering was intolerable." Sonic said, still tired of their constant bickering.

"Whew. Good thing I wasn't there." Peter said before they traveled through town, fighting any Underworld goon they come across, soon arriving on a small rooftop festered with monsters. "Sorry for interrupting your ambushing party. Care to tell us which ways towards the lake? We're a bit lost." The humoring arachnid quipped before he and Sonic avoided the large assault with ease. Spidey uses his webbing to form a scythe and starts dancing around it through Gloomerangs and Daphne. The scythe-wielding arachnid soon confronts a Mega Mussel. He tightens his grip on his Web Scythe, spinning his body incredibly fast to turn himself into a makeshift cyclone, devastating the Mussel and any other unfortunate monster that got wrapped in his spider-spin.

"C'mon, fellas! Make this a challenge!" Sonic grinned, leaping away from a Shulm so he can light-speed attack all the remaining foes so they can continue their mission, closing in on the last Hewdraw head outside of town.

' _You should be closing in on the last Hewdraw head. Drink from the glass of gods to restore your health.'_ Ero said, directing them to the ground glass with angel wings filled with divine liquid.

"Are we legal enough?" Spidey joked.

' _Yes, yes.'_ Ero replied tiredly, as no matter how long he's been living in his body, he still doesn't like Peter's jokes.

 **BGM End**

After the two took a good sip from the Drink of the Gods, restoring their health, they rush out to the lake where the two spectacular heroes confront a reborn red Hewdraw, swimming in the lake.

"WELL, WELL. SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. AND I SEE YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND." The red Hewdraw said to Sonic, referring to Spider-Man.

"Game over, Hewdraw! You're done!" Sonic proclaimed.

Red Hewdraw laughed. "THAT'S BIG TALK, LITTLE FIRECRACKER!" He roared before the battle begins.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

While Sonic and Spidey avoid getting burned by Hewdraw's fireballs, Ero senses a strange power possessing the dragon, similar to another foe they recently fought, _'Hmmm. Again…'_

"Whaddya talking about?" Spidey asked his other, using his webs to redirect Hewdraw's fast-moving missiles right back at him.

' _I'm sensing that same energy off Hewdraw that surrounded Gaol. He's a lot more powerful than his limits give off.'_ Ero said.

"What could it be? Is it an Exo Stone you're sensing?" Sonic asked while avoiding Hewdraw's jaws.

' _No, it's much too weak, but still potent enough to prove troublesome.'_ Ero replied.

"I doubt we have anything to worry about." Spidey said, backflip kicking off Hewdraw's head, sending him deep into the water, which would actually give him an advantage, allowing him to attack without worrying for counters.

"Geh! He went underwater! Now what?" Sonic said, annoyed.

"I'll shoot the orange energy balls. It might lure him out." Spidey release a couple of web bullets at an orange light hovering over Hewdraw, causing them to hit the dragon and draw him out of the water, vulnerable to harm from the wisecracking heroes. "Alright, lets take him to town!" Spidey said.

"But we already left town!" Sonic quipped.

"You know what I mean!" Spidey replied as the two work together to deliver enough pain on the hydra's back before it got agitated enough to slither back underwater. "Come back here, Snaky! We're not thrilled yet!" The spider quipped.

While launching more missiles to distract them, Hewdraw charges up a powerful laser from his mouth and directs it at Spidey. "Watch out, Webs!" Sonic warned Spidey of the incoming danger while running away from the missiles.

"Don't need to tell me that!" Spidey retorted, quickly zipping away before that blast ate him whole.

"Hope you're still hungry! Sonic Wind!" Sonic launches a wind blast from his feet at another orange light above Hewdraw to lure him out of the ocean for additional damage from them before he reeled himself back into the lake. "He's weakened! The next assault will finish him!" Sonic proclaimed.

"Then I'll find out how good dragon meat taste like." Spidey quipped, as he and Sonic use afterimages to avoid a tail swipe from the red dragon. "Hey, I just thought of something. Why I didn't I do this before. Eat my taser webs, Hewdawn!" Spidey launches electrified webbing to the lake, shocking the whole body of water that cause Hewdraw to roar painfully. As the pain proved too much, the dragon jumped high into the sky, vulnerable for one last attack. "Sonic!" Peter shouted to the hedgehog next to him, getting him prepped for the finisher.

"One pierced dragon coming right up!" Sonic grins, revving up his ball form and bounces high into the air, giving himself a booming boost strong enough to pierce through Hewdraw's body, finally destroying him for good. "We did it!" Sonic gave Peter a thumbs up from the sky.

"Yeah! Another Medusa commander down for the count." Spidey replied with a thumbs up of his own.

 **BGM End**

Severely wounded as he falls down to the ocean, Hewdraw quickly emerges, glowing and shaking upon his defeat. "BEFORE I DIE, I JUST WANNA SAY-." Before he could finish however, he falls over and explodes, causing water to shoot up into the sky and rain down over Sonic and Spidey.

"And that's the end of him." Spidey said.

"I wonder what he was going to say." Sonic wondered, but quickly stopped caring once they heard Pit and the others rushing towards them.

"Guys! You did it!" The angel said to the other two.

"I guess the same could be said about you too." Sonic replied to Team B's victory over the other Hewdraw head.

"Have you returned the girl back to her family?" Lucina asked Spider-Man, who replies with a smiling nod, making Lucina very happy.

"We're ready to go home now, Palutena." Weiss said to the goddess.

' _Alright.'_ Palutena said, bringing down a pillar of light next to the heroes. But before they enter the light, Pit notices something at the edge of the lakeshore.

"Huh?" Pit runs over to investigate the object.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Pit?" Spidey turned to the young angel as he picks up a strange white stone with a weird symbol on it. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Is it an Exo Stone?" Pit asked, showing the gang the stone he found.

"Doesn't look like it." Peter replied, having no clue what this strange relic could be, but seems to have an idea what it is.

' _Wait. This is the energy I was sensing from Hewdraw and Gaol. What's a Norn Stone doing here?'_ Ero wondered.

"A Norn Stone?" Pit asked.

"It sounds Asgardian." Spidey said.

' _It IS Asgardian.'_ Ero revealed, shocking everyone with this news.

"What?! What's an Asgardian relic doing in this realm?" Lucina asked, bewildered like the rest.

"You guys don't have Asgardians here, do ya?" Spidey asked Pit and Palutena.

' _No we don't, so why is it here?'_ Palutena wondered.

"Seems like we're not the only visitors in this dimension." Sonic said, thinking there's someone else other than the D-Avengers who have traveled dimensions and decided to stay here help the Underworld Army.

"Let's head back, and hopefully we can find out something from this." Peter said, taking the Norn Stone from Pit before they are whisked away by the light.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. What's an Asgardian Norn Stone doing in this dimension, and how did the Underworld Army get it? The only person I could think of is Loki. Only he would do something like this. And if he's working with Medusa, that's major divine double-trouble. We need to find him and stop him. He should be at the Reaper Fortress. Let's head there.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Trickster's Line of Sight**_

 **Spider-Man: Just wait until I tell on your brother, Loki.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: "Great Saiyaman54", shit like "Sins Past" and "One More Day" has and will NEVER happen in this continuity. I shouldn't explain why.**


	7. Issue 4: The Trickster's Line of Sight

_Issue 4: The Trickster's Line of Sight_

 **Inside Palutena's Temple**

The mysterious Norn Stone the Avengers retrieved after their fight with Hewdraw is kept floating in a magical bubble in the meeting room for research. Now the heroes, Ero and Palutena start discussing what its appearance could mean.

" _There's no mistaking it,"_ Ero started the discussion. _"This Norn Stone originated from the Prime Universe. YOUR universe."_ He turned to Spider-Man, who's hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"And judging from my scanners, it's radiating a lot of ISO-8 energy." Peter informed.

"That stuff again?" Weiss responded, knowing full well the capabilities of the ISO-8.

" _An ISO-Norn Stone. Now that's a dish of disaster."_ Ero said, crossing his multiple arms, not even in the mood to think what damage an enhanced magic stone of Asgard can do.

"What's a Norn Stone?" Pit asked, rightfully clueless of outworldly relics such as these.

" _Relics of ancient Asgardian magic. It can grant its user tremendous power, or anything else they desire. And thanks to the ISO-8, I say a stone's current power is roughly around, say, 3-4 Chaos Emeralds at most."_ Ero answered the little angel.

"That's _almost_ scary." Sonic joked.

"Oo! Can the Norn Stone give me the ability to fly on my own?" Pit joyfully asked the divine spider as he takes hold of the Norn Stone they possess.

" _Perhaps, if it accepts your will."_ Ero replied, saying that the Norn Stones' effects vary from person to person, either granting them their heart's desire, or nothing at all, and unfortunately for Pit, the Norn Stone didn't do a thing, no matter how hard he embarrassed himself concentrating.

"Aw man! Why does nothing good ever work for me?" Pit whined.

"Don't sweat it, Pit. Some nanotech might fix those wing ornaments on your back." Peter believed science might help Pit with his flying problems.

"Really?! That'll be great!" Pit said, full of happiness once more.

"You can do that later. We have more important business. How did Medusa acquire the Norn Stones? There's no way she's powerful enough for interdimensional travel." Palutena asked, wanting to know how the Underworld gained possession of outworldly Asgardian stones.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Shady Scheme**

Everyone starts pondering for answers, but Ero and Spidey already have a good hunch who's the suspect. _"You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Loki." Spidey answered.

"Loki?" Lucina responded.

"The Asgardian God of Mischief and Evil?!" Palutena responded in shock. "I've heard rumors of his vile deeds! You don't mean to suggest he's here, do you?!"

" _It's a very HIGH probability."_ Ero calmly replied.

"There's no mistaken it. It has to be him." Spidey said, personally aware of what Loki's capable of.

"We haven't heard from Loki since the time Goblin almost destroyed reality." Weiss said.

"Sorry if I'm asking WAY too many dumb questions, but who's Loki? Is this guy seriously dangerous?" Pit asked.

"Absolutely," answered Peter as he hops down from the ceiling, "He's the adoptive brother of Thor, the God of Thunder from my world. As his title implies, he is very tricky. Time and time again, he has put Earth on the brink of collapse, all just so he can take the throne from Asgard for himself." Pete said, putting it mildly.

"Ehhh, he doesn't sound that different from Medusa. We can take him." Pit said, fully confident.

" _Do not underestimate opponents you've never met, boy, especially beings from another dimension!"_ Ero harshly berated Pit, scaring the poor angel. _"Loki's on a WHOLE another league than the gods you're used to. His magic "easily" puts him among the strongest. He possesses enough force to decimate a planet! Fools like Palutena and Medusa COMBINED do not stand a chance."_ The Great and Knowledgeable Totem informed the naïve angel of Loki's incredible might, putting him straight above the likes of Palutena even.

"He's…He's kidding, right, Lady Palutena?" Pit nervously asked his goddess. "There's no way this Loki guy is really stronger than you…right?"

Palutena sighed, almost confirming Pit's grave suspicions. "…I hate to admit it, but Ero's right." She confirmed, causing Pit and some of the Avengers to gasp in shock. "In this realm, even the strongest of us deities don't compare to others in alternate worlds like Earth-616's gods. Gods like Odin can destroy galaxies, while we have trouble demolishing a country."

"Galaxies?! That sounds like stuff straight outta a comic book!" Pit exclaimed.

"My world is filled with marvels, really dangerous ones." Spidey quipped.

"And if someone as dangerous as Loki is working together with Medusa, things won't look good for any realm." Palutena remarked.

"What's Loki planning anyway? Why's he here?" Sonic wondered.

"If I were to guess, probably the Exo Stone." Weiss proclaimed.

"They ARE getting pretty popular. Which means we either find it or stop the divine couple first." Spidey said.

"I vote we take down the married mischief of evil. When's our next shindig, Palutena?" Sonic grinned, eager to fight against the Gods of Evil soon.

"I'll inform you soon. Just be prepared for anything. I'll stay here to remove any traps Loki might've cursed this Norn Stone." Palutena replied.

"Good luck. We're counting on you." Spidey said, giving her an encouraging thumbs up before the gang left the room, leaving just Ero before he leaves Palutena too.

 **BGM End**

"You're not going to help me?" Palutena teased the Great Spider, causing him to grunt in annoyance. "This is your "mess", isn't it, and you know how much I hate cleaning up another god's mess?" She grinningly mocked him of his earlier opinion about hating to get involved in another god's affairs.

" _Actually, this's Thor's mess, but I don't mind cleaning it up for him. At least HE earned my respect, unlike a certain "Goddess of Light" that "supposedly" protects humanity."_ Ero calmly, but at the same time, harshly berates the goddess for seemingly not doing a good job protecting the humans. Ero silently leaves the room, leaving a sadden Palutena to her own work.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Here we go!" Pit said, holding onto his Predator Cannon.

"It's showtime!" Sonic grinned as the whole team takes off through the doors and fly through the air.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Reaper's Line of Sight**

"What's our next mission, Lady Palutena?" Lucina asked while blasting the flying Octos.

' _You know what Reapers are, do you?'_ Palutena asked the clueless Exalt.

"I'm afraid I don't." Lucina replied.

"Oh I know those guys! I don't like those guys! They're always freaking out and calling in their little Reapettes. Ugh, I'm getting worked up just thinking about it!" Pit said, sharing his brief history with Reapers.

' _Yes, anyway…About the Reapers…'_ Palutena said, wanting to get back on topic.

"Sorry, sorry, go on." Pit apologized.

' _They have a fortress near the entrance to the Underworld in Reaper Valley.'_ Palutena informed.

"Heh. Which is where? Reaper Boulevard? But seriously, thank goodness we don't have to go there, right?" Pit asked as a joke, but something about Palutena's awkward silence might mean something else.

"That silence means we have to go there, doesn't it?" Weiss asked, blocking the spikes from an exploding Minos before they dive through the clouds to a dark wasteland.

"Will you at least tell me why you want to go to a place crawling with Reapers?" Pit asked the goddess.

' _I'm trying to find another one of Medusa's commanders, Pandora.'_ Palutena answered.

" **The lady with the box?"** Pete said, referring to "Pandora's Box."

' _Yes, but that's not what we're looking for. I've learned the goddess of disaster and calamity is currently residing in the Labyrinth of Deceit…However, some force in the Reaper fortress is obscuring the labyrinth's location.'_ Palutena replied.

"Could it be Loki?" Sonic asked.

' _Not sure, even with my all-seeing Eye of Palutena.'_ Palutena joked, fooling both Pit and Lucina.

"You have an all-seeing eye? That's amazing, but why can't you see Pandora's location?" Lucina asked, not noticing Weiss's face-palm at her side, knowing Palutena is obviously lying.

' _Because of my slightly botched laser eye surgery.'_ Palutena said.

"Are you messing with us again?" Pit asked, starting to think she's lying.

"She is?" Lucina responded.

' _Maybe. Regardless, your job for now is to infiltrate the Reaper fortress!'_ Palutena instructed.

" **And while we do that, go retake that surgery. It might fix the wrinkles around your face."** Spidey joked, getting most of his friends to laugh, much to Palutena's annoyance.

Riding through this dead zone, they come across a small Underworld army filled with Miks, Monoeye, and Gyrazer. The team, of course, is not afraid, starting with a grinning Sonic circling around the monsters at incredible speeds, forming a large hurricane immediately enhanced with Weiss's fire glyph, burning the critters into a crisp.

After Spidey slashed a few Syren with his energy blade, ending a large Belunka with a multi-spider leg laser blast, his Spider-Sense rings like a bell to the numerous red dots in the distance. **"What are those red lights?"** Spidey quickly asked.

' _Reaper eyes!'_ Ero replied as the team narrowly dodge all laser fire.

"We have to get out of here!" Weiss said loudly, swerving away from the numerous lasers while Sonic spin attacks the little Reapettes.

"Follow me!" Sonic commands everyone to turn around to a ravine he spotted as they passed over it. "This should be a safe place to the fortress."

' _Good eye, Sonic. It's tight, so be careful. If you get stuck, I won't have time to get you out.'_ Palutena said as they fight more Underworld goons.

"Man, things are really heating up! Time to bust through here! Full speed ahead!" Pit expressed.

' _Excellent idea, Pit. Naturally, I had the same thought. Let me help.'_ Palutena said, boosting Pit's speed to near maximum as everyone else speeds up through the ravine.

As the Avengers maneuver through the ravine, a large gust of wind appears. **"Hang on tight, everybody!"** Spidey warned as they passed through a mild windstorm which did tingle a few party members, like Pit and Weiss.

"Ow!" He whined.

"That hurt!" Weiss complained.

" **It wasn't that bad. Just be glad it wasn't poison or acid or a giant hurricane ripping the planet apart."** Spidey quipped.

"Ooh, lucky us." Pit said, looking unamused.

Spidey chuckled. **"Don't worry. You can take it easy once we head into that cave."** He pointed, passing through the monster-filled cave they quickly dispatch.

"There sure are a lot of enemies." Sonic commented, kicking a Monoeye in the eye.

"Nothing we can't take down, right?" Lucina smirked.

"Now you're talking!" Sonic grinned, working together with Lucina to destroy more monsters before they reached a dead end.

"It's a dead end. Spidey, know how we can get out?" Weiss asked the Armored Wall-Crawler while they fight more goons.

" **Hmm…"** Peter uses his on-board computer sensors to locate the best route to escape, which directs him downward. **"Down there! Quickly!"** He instructed and fly through another monster-filled cave. **"These Underworld creeps don't know when to give up. They're really starting to step up their game."** Spidey said while repulsor blasting all monsters in sight.

' _I doubt those underlings managed it on their own. It's a sure sign that Medusa is back in power.'_ Palutena remarked.

' _And the possibility of Loki's involvement. Stay alert, Avengers.'_ Ero added as the exit of the cave comes into view.

"Is that it?" Sonic asked.

' _You're almost there! 3…2…1…Contact!'_ Palutena finished just as the heroes arrive at the dreaded Reaper Fortress.

Spidey laughs. **"Haha! We made it, and with little to no…"** Suddenly, spider-sense rings to many red eyes circling around the stunned heroes. **"** _ **Ah**_ **crap-!"** He cursed before they all start dodging lasers from left to right, up and down and all around.

"Whooooa! It's hot hot HOT here!" Pit screamed as they leave a safe distance.

' _There's no chance of getting in from above. You'll have to break through the front.'_ Palutena said, guiding Pit and the others to the start of a long wooden bridge that leads to the fortress.

"Let's make this a race then!" Sonic suggested.

"Oh please no!" Weiss disagreed but she can already hear Palutena counting down.

' _3! 2! 1!'_ Palutena said as everyone races towards the entrance at top speed.

"Here we gooooo!" Pit screamed.

"Yahooooo!" Sonic happily screamed.

Weiss's eyes widened in horror as they approach the closed doors. "Wait, STOP! We're gonna slam into the-!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Inside the Reaper Fortress**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reaper Fortress**

The D-Avengers and Pit blunted themselves through the closed doors, collapsing on the ground in pain. "Door…" Weiss groaned while everyone's piled on top of Pit, much to his displeasure.

' _Are you guys alright?'_ Palutena asked of their safety.

"Never…better…" Pit groaned as they slowly get up their feet.

' _That was pretty stupid.'_ Ero berated the superteens.

" **That's 'cause you don't know the meaning of fun, stubborn bastard."** Spidey mocked his other while he disassembles his armor.

' _I think you're the stubborn one here.'_ Ero replied.

"And chicks dig that. C'mon. Let's find the force that's blocking Palutena from the dark side." Spidey said.

' _Was that supposed to be a joke of something, because I don't follow.'_ Palutena remarked, clueless about the Star Wars reference.

"You don't watch too many movies." Spidey joked.

The spectacular heroes brave their way through the many dangerous traps the Reaper Fortress keeps throwing at them. Just as soon they enter a small room, Spidey stops everyone behind a corner, where on the other side is an actual Reaper, waiting to go crazy on anyone it spots. "Is that a Reaper?" Spidey asked the informative goddess.

' _Yes. Reapers may look all evil and crazy, but there's good reason for that. They ARE evil and crazy.'_ Palutena said, stating the obvious.

" _No_!" Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

' _But here's a little tip: they won't bother you if you stay out of their sight.'_ Palutena advised.

"A little stealth action, eh? Okay. We can pull that off." Spidey smirked.

When the Reaper isn't looking, Spidey silently fires a webline to its back and yanks the scythe-wielding monster to Lucina's sword, who proceeds to quietly stab it in the chest, killing it. "Nighty-night." Spidey quietly quipped before they continued to an enclosed courtyard filled with non-Reaper goons.

"Considering this is the Reaper fortress, there really aren't very many Reapers." Pit noticed after blowing away a good chunk of monsters with a charged cannon fire.

' _There must be a huge soul harvest going on somewhere.'_ Palutena guessed.

"Soul harvest?" Weiss questioned.

' _Reapers are soul carriers. When a being dies, they take its soul to the Underworld. The humans probably started another war, which means a lot more souls to deal with.'_ Palutena sadly said.

"Is that really true? How many wars have this world suffered?" Lucina asked, a bit heart-broken.

' _More than it has any right,'_ Ero answered, joining in on the conversation now. _'It's not just the humans that fight, it's also the gods. No matter if it's for a good cause, they always fight a vicious war, and the humans are unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle. It's only a matter of time until this world collapse on itself, bringing everyone, mortal and god, to ruin.'_

"Oh man…So, this war against the Underworld Army is causing the Reapers to work overtime." Pit deduced after they've taken care of enemy forces.

' _This all could've been avoided if a certain goddess did her job.'_ Ero insulted Palutena, as he's always been doing since his arrival to this world.

"Hey! Would you quit it already?! Everyone loves the goddess of light!" Pit replied, really starting to get annoyed of the "Palutena Bad-Mouthing".

' _It's alright, Pit. Ero has a point.'_ Palutena calmed the angel, agreeing with the harsh spider. _'I'M the one who should be working overtime. Then there'd be less soul harvesting... Humans get frustrated, even destructive, when we gods don't provide for their welfare.'_

"Chill out. No one's perfect, not even the gods." Sonic smiled to cheer up the goddess of light.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to help the people of this world. My Uncle Ben once told me, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility". And Palutena, you possess the ultimate power as a god, so I'm confident you won't fail." Spider-Man encouraged her to never give up on her role as protector of humanity.

' _I've never heard that particular phrase…. I'll see what I can do. Thank you, Spider-Man. Thank you, everyone.'_ Palutena smiled at them, even though they can't see it. The heroes reply with their own smiles, even Ero let's a small one out, thinking there might be some hope for the goddess yet as they continue exploring the fortress.

Soon enough, they locate a grind rail. "Woo-hoo! Is that a grind rail?" Sonic asked, looking excited as he and his friends hop on and ride. "Ah yeah! This is happenin'!" The hedgehog grinned as they ride it toward the courtyard, pestered with enemies.

"More baddies!" Spidey detected.

"Keep them comin'!" Pit smiled, charging up his cannon for maximum carnage on his foes. Sonic boost through an ice glyph set by Weiss, granting him an icy aura that freezes any enemy on his boosting rampage. Lucina holds a grip on her blade, uppercutting the monsters to the air for a ferocious downward slash that destroys them, landing back on the ground smiling.

 **BGM End**

Spider-Man finishes off the rest of the Underworld hooligans, dive kicking a Skuttler Mage then immediately webbing a large Belunka and uses his spider-strength to throw it on top of the last remaining goons. The Spider-Warrior takes a second to catch his breath, that is until his head starts spinning from a dangerous force. "Spider-Sense…Up there?" He looks up to a rooftop, where he shockingly notices the God of Mischief, Loki has been watching them from afar. He scoffs for a bit before flaunting his green cape and teleports away. "Loki!" He shouted as the Asgardian disappeared and his friends run to his side.

"Was that seriously Loki?" Pit asked the webhead.

"Yeah. I recognize that stupid helmet anywhere. So he is in this dimension, and that's not good." Peter replied.

' _You have to go after him.'_ Palutena instructed.

"What do you think we're gonna do? Take a break to relax in a hot spring? C'mon, let's keep going." Spidey said and continue fighting their way through the enemy fortress to find Loki.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reaper Fortress**

Eventually, on the way, they ran into an Eggplant Wizard, an enemy Pit has a lot of memories with, for not very good reasons.

"Not this guy!" Pit said scared when they entered the room with it.

' _An Eggplant Wizard!'_ Palutena said.

"But I don't want to be an eggplant again!" Pit whined as they fight the eggplant-looking mage.

"It beats being a pig!" Spidey replied while webbing up the purple mage.

"You got turned to a pig?" Pit replied.

"Yeah, by Loki one time. Tricked me into an Asgardian Boar Hunt. It was the worst day of my life." Spidey shared his terrible experience as a web-swinging spider-pig.

Weiss laughed at his expense while finishing off the Eggplant Wizard with a singular strike with her energy lance, "The Amazing Spider-Ham. It sounds adorable. I would've loved to take a picture."

"Honk honk." Spidey replied, glaring at the laughing Weiss as they continue into a room filled with wandering Reapers. "We got Reapers ahead. Everyone be quiet." Spidey whispered to his pals from a corner.

"Shouldn't we be telling you that?" Lucina sassily whispered to him.

"When did you get sassy?" Spidey quietly asked.

"I've been hanging out with you." Lucina smiled.

"Ah, good counter-argument." Spidey silently replied.

"Can you both be quiet?" Pit whispered to the only two still talking.

"Right, right." Spidey replied, getting back on course. The silent web-slinger swings up to the air, out of a Reaper's sight to be quietly webbed up to the ceiling. Sonic quietly breezes through the room, silently pushing non-suspecting Reapers off to the bottomless pit next to them, with the last Reaper about to face him until Weiss freeze him solid. "We good?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded before they enter another room filled with more enemies.

"I'm getting tired of this." Spidey jumped into the air, preparing his web-shooters to spray his webbing all across the room, sticking the Underworld forces on various walls and floors before they ride up a Grind Rail to the top.

"Nice, another grind rail." Pit said.

"What are those things on the walls?" Lucina said, referring to the pink targets as they ride up the rail.

"Maybe it's something we can shoot?" Sonic guessed.

"Only one way to find out." Pit starts shooting the many targets on the walls, which extended the rail higher and higher. "Ah yeah!"

"Nice job, Pit." Spidey praised the angel.

The marvelous heroes ride down an elevator that leads to Pit's favorite rooms. _'Well, well. It appears that this place is equipped with some hot springs.'_ Palutena informed them.

"I was kidding earlier!" Spidey said when he joked about relaxing in hot springs.

"Woo hoo! I could use a little R and R right about now!" Pit said, taking a small break inside a warm hot spring, but that's in one room. The other Hot Spring room isn't looking too good, as evident with the ugly purple stuff.

"There's something strange about this hot spring." Sonic observed along with Weiss in the Dark Hot Spring. "It almost looks a little evil."

"Want to test it out to make sure?" Weiss smirked at him.

"Heck no! I don't like any pool of water, no matter how clean it is." Sonic replied.

"You're such a baby." Weiss teased.

"Shut up! We have more important things to take care of. How close are we to that mysterious force?" Sonic asked as they rejoin the others in a dark red room with a creepy chained door.

"Judging by the killer traps, the evil lighting, and the little Reapers that seem to be running away from something…" Spidey quipped as the Reapettes burst out of the locked door, flying over everybody's heads. "I say we're here." He said before they all bravely head through the doorway.

 **BGM End**

The Avengers soon find themselves in a room with a single Reaper patrolling the area, and that's not all. Loki himself soon reveals himself from a purple mist, laughing maniacally at the company he's been given. "Loki!" Spidey said, clenching his right fist.

"If it isn't the Amazing Mortal Bug, Spider-Man! Quite a surprise to meet you in this dimension of all places." Loki slyly smiled, then turns to Pit. "And you must be the little angel who defeated Medusa. She has told me much about you, you and your precious worthless goddess. I know you are watching us, Palutena." He said, fully capable of sensing Palutena through their telepathic communication.

' _What are you doing here, God of Mischief? You have no right in this world. Leave!'_ Palutena ordered the Asgardian to leave this dimension but he isn't slipping.

"I go where I want. Medusa needed help increasing her army's power, so I graciously offered my assistance." Loki calmly said.

"You really think we're gonna buy that? What's your real game?" Spidey asked, knowing full well Loki likes to play big, even bigger than whatever he's doing with Medusa.

"You better tell us now before I blast you into pieces!" Pit unleashed a full charge shot from his cannon straight at Loki, who doesn't bother to dodge or do anything, just simply take the large shot head on that caused a small explosion. "Got 'im…Huh?" To their surprise, Loki casually walks out of the smoke, looking no worse for wear either.

"That didn't even faze him." Sonic remarked on Loki's incredible durability.

' _So this is the strength of god from another world.'_ Palutena also remarked on Loki's god-tier defenses.

Loki laughs, holding up his hands, along with his scepter, to the air. "Simple mortals. You cannot hope to stop me. Not while I have this ISO-Norn Stone," The trickster shows them the glowing magical stone embedded between the platinum blades. "It combines Asgardian magic with cosmic energy of the ISO-8. My power now knows no equal! Observe!" He strikes the single Reaper in the room with immense magical energy, transforming it into a colossal of a demonic Great Reaper, completely towering over the tiny heroes.

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Megatron Theme**

"Dear god…" Spidey said, stunned.

"No way!" Pit says, surprised.

' _It's gigantic!'_ Palutena responded, totally caught off-guard by Loki's terrifying magic.

Meanwhile, Loki softly chuckles off their stunned expression. "The Great Reaper was already capable of this form. I simply boosted its power. And if you mortals managed to defeat it, CONGRATS, 'cause this is _only_ the beginning." He said ominously, vanishing away with a maniacal laughter as the towering Great Reaper starts chasing down the little Avengers to stomp them into paste.

"What IS this thing?!" Weiss shouted as she runs up a staircase, narrowly sliding away from its large scythe.

"I don't know, but it's power is off the charts!" Spidey replied, swinging over eye beams and scythe slashes.

' _The Great Reaper must be the one who's hidden Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit.'_ Palutena proclaimed.

"And we won't find it until we beat this thing, right?" Sonic replied, hopping over a horizontal slash.

' _Right. This area is split into two levels, so just switch levels depending on how it attacks.'_ Palutena advised.

"What? Does this thing run on video game logic?" Spidey asked while webbing up the Great Reaper's eyes from the sky.

' _That's…hard to answer.'_ Palutena answered.

"You guys make it sound like it'll be easy!" Pit shouted while running away from the Reaper's massive feet.

' _That's because it IS easy! Spider-Man, take command! Show me what you can do in a situation like this!'_ Palutena said to Peter.

"On it, Pally! As soon as I'm not swinging for my life!" Spidey quipped over the Reaper's meaty hands before turning its attention to a speeding Sonic. It fires multiple eye blasts that each miss the blue blur until the last one smacked him to a wall.

"Urgh!" Sonic grunted as he lands on the ground and quickly dodging the Reapettes that were summoned from its eyes, forcing him to fight them. "That thing can summon the little Reapers if you get hit! It really does have quite the evil eye!" He joked.

"How can you make puns at a time like this?!" Weiss retorted, summoning a King Taijitu to tie itself around the Reaper for a quick second until it was destroyed in an explosion of energy.

"I don't SEE the problem with a little humor!" Spidey joked from the tense air.

"Ugh! You guys are killing us here!" Pit retorted, firing at the Reaper's face with little success.

"The Reaper will kill US if we don't find its weak points!" Lucina told them, attacking its little toes while Sonic attacked the head. "I found it! The head and toes! Those are its weak spots!"

"Make sense! Stubbing those guys hurts like hell!" Spidey said, web zipping over the eye lasers and delivers a damaging kick to its head. "It's working! We're hurting him! I'll try to keep him in place!" Spidey swings, attaching strong webbing around the giant Reaper to the floors to prevent him from escaping the incoming assault. "Now!" He shouted. Weiss and Lucina go to town slashing the Reaper's toes, with Spider-Man quickly joining in and smash a couple with his web hammer. On the upper levels, Pit starts shooting like a madman on its head while Sonic lends a hand with repeated stomping homing attacks, soon causing a bright light to shine from its forehead.

"There it is!" Sonic noticed the final weak spot and performs a spin dash to end it, but the titan Reaper smacks him away before he could reach it.

"Hang on, Tiny! Doctor Spidey's coming to web up that boo-boo!" Spidey quipped, zipping up to finish it but was smacked away as well. Pit didn't even get a chance as the Reaper blasted him sky high, leaving just Weiss and Lucina to end this.

"Ready?" Weiss turned to the time-traveler.

"Ready!" Lucina nodded. Weiss forms a staircase of glyphs around the Great Reaper for Lucina to hop off. The Reaper tries to be clever and destroy the glyphs that were ahead of her, but Weiss quickly formed vertical glyphs for Lucina to wall jump off straight high to sky above the monster's head. With one loud yell, Lucina dives in and stabs her sword straight through its shiny forehead, finally defeating the Great Reaper as the light bursts from its head.

 **BGM End**

"You did it!" Weiss congratulated Lucina as she hops down.

"Couldn't have done it without your help." She smiled, giving the heiress a high-five.

Quickly now, the boys of the team walk up to them. "Did we win?" Spidey asked before almost getting squashed by a collapsing Great Reaper. "Never mind." He casually said as he continues walking away from its dead corpse.

"You know what, guys?" Pit starts speaking.

"What is it, Pit?" Sonic asked if something's wrong.

"Even though we almost died, I've really enjoyed our time together." Pit said, smiling.

"I'll admit. I've been having a great time myself considering the circumstance." Lucina smiled.

Pit then feels Spidey's hand on his right shoulder. "Yeah, good thing you have friends, otherwise you've been stuck with Grandma Palutena for an eternity." He joked.

' _I heard that!'_ Palutena retorted, clearly not amused of the age jokes.

Ero actually laughed, much to the surprise of Palutena as she never heard him laugh, _'You should get used to him. Spider-Man's mouth can annoy even the gods. But enough playing around, we have to go find Pandora.'_

' _And Loki,'_ Palutena added as a light shine down on her mortal champions. _'What he said before how this is just the beginning, I believe him. We have to stop him!'_

' _Agreed.'_ Ero replied as the heroes are whisked away.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Ah, my head. Pandora's home is really confusing. I can't find my way around. Down is up. Left is right. What is going on, and what is that mirror of hers do? Whoa, guys! I think you got the case of the Clone Saga! This is nuts!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit**_

 **Spider-Man: I do NOT need another clone! I'm tired of that already!**


	8. Issue 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit

_Issue 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit_

 **Skyworld**

Night has fallen on Skyworld. The D-Avengers take a good night's sleep before they raid Pandora's home tomorrow. Though, the only being who isn't sleeping at their usual rooms is The Other, Ero. The Great Totem made himself a large web in a small beautiful garden to mediate on, finding comfort to the sounds of the quiet fountain plastered in the middle.

With his eyes closes, all his natural instincts have increased while he mediates, able to instantly sense when someone approaches him from any direction. _"What do you want?"_ He calmly asked Palutena, who quietly walked into the garden, without turning around to greet her.

"Your instincts are as good as ever." Palutena complimented before speaking her reasons. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I was hoping we could talk…like old times. We haven't gotten the chance to catch up, since, well, with everything that's been happening recently…" She said, scratching her long hair. Ero continues his mediation, not bothering with a reply or a grunt, saddening the goddess. "I…understand. I'll see you tomorrow then…" She quietly turns around and slowly starts walking away to leave the spider to his peace.

" _Fine."_ Ero stoically spoke, agreed to Palutena's request before she completely left, making her happy.

"So your old sparring partners are finally gone, huh?" Palutena asked Ero, referring to the Inheritors and Grima's recent defeat as they, for once, share a friendly conversation through the open halls to the night sky in her temple.

" _Bothersome pests. I'm grateful to my mortal allies for finally dealing them in."_ Ero replied, still acting pretty stoic but not as grumpy.

"I see." Palutena giggled as she stares at Ero as they walk.

" _What?"_ He asked, annoyed.

"You've changed." She proclaimed. "You're much stronger since last time. Always training and hunting."

" _It's my job. I have to keep myself busy somehow."_ Ero replied.

"It's not just that. You've gotten soft." The goddess smiled.

" _Excuse me?!"_

"You know it's true. Before, you'd rather die than go out on a walk with me." Palutena said, looking like she's the superior.

" _Best way to get you outta my hair."_ Ero replied, crossing his arms.

"Was it because of your unity with Spider-Man?" Palutena asked, thinking that ever since Ero bonded with Spider-Man, he's loosen up.

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_ Ero replied, acting tough, but Palutena's cute giggle implies she knows the truth.

"I have been meaning to ask: Spider-Man. He's the reincarnation of the Great Weaver you told me about. The Spider Deity whose web connects our worlds?" Palutena asked an interesting question.

" _We prefer the term "Avatar", but yes, Spider-Man possess his reincarnated power and has learned to tap into it on his own, surpassing his predecessor in wisdom and strength."_ Ero answered, remembering how the spider that bit Peter was actually the reincarnation of the Great Weaver after his death, passing not just basic spider powers, but it explains why Peter's own Aura is so unique and powerful, almost divine in nature, all because The Weaver saw something special within Peter, a bottomless potential of immense willpower and hope.

"I was right. He was the second divine-like entity I sensed when you both arrived in this world: A God-like Spider-Man, a Spider beyond God. To think a mortal could possess divine energy. It's almost unheard of…" Palutena said, astonished of Spider-Man's limitless potential. Now she starts pondering something else and turns for Ero after thinking for a moment, "Ero, can you teach me ways to better protect this world?"

" _Hmm?"_

"You were right when there might've been another choice in stopping Medusa. I've put the humans in so much danger because of my actions." Palutena said, starting to regret her decision turning Medusa ugly.

" _That's all in the past. What's done is done. Perhaps there wasn't another choice."_ Ero replied as they stop in place.

"Still though, I haven't been using my powers more responsibly, and I want to know how can I truly protect humanity." Palutena said, sounding serious in her personal mission.

" _Hmph. It only took you a few hundred centuries. If you truly want to protect humanity, you must LEARN humanity."_ Ero instructed the young goddess.

"Huh? And how do I do that?" Palutena asked, a bit confused of this lesson.

Ero starts walking away, _"You're the smart one. Figure it out."_

"Ero!" Palutena called for him as he teleported away, presuming back to Peter's mindscape. Palutena scoffs and turns her head at Ero's attitude. "Fine! Don't teach me then! I'll figure it out myself! Tch. The nerve of that guy. Don't know whatever I saw in him." She said, hinting she may actually possess feelings for the Great Totem.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Watch out! It's Spidey Time!" Spidey rushes to the door while simultaneously putting on his armor, flying high to the air with his Gear-riding friends and the young angel.

' _Your destination is Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The Reapers certainly hid it well…'_ Palutena informed them of their next mission.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Pit said, noticing nothing unusual.

Spider-Man's armor quickly picks up something from radar. **"Hold up. I'm sensing a space-time anomaly, 9 O' clock."** The dimensional heroes turn to their left to see a huge crack in the sky appear.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit**

"Whoa! What is that?!" Lucina asked, shocked.

"Hopefully somewhere fun. Let's go!" Sonic grinned, boosting into the crack.

"O-OK!" Pit said nervously as the gang follow Sonic through the crack and into a green tunnel, fighting the Underworld troops that get in their way.

"This is getting weird…" Weiss said as they are seemingly teleported from the green tunnel into some weird black-and-white bubble tunnel.

' _You'd have to be pretty out there to base your operations in a place like this.'_ Palutena said.

"Well, Pandora has always been pretty out there." Pit said while shooting down enemies with his new "Rose Staff".

' _It's true,'_ Palutena shows the heroes a projection of Pandora's current form, a fiery, ghostly ball of energy, _'The goddess of calamity even LOOKS pretty out there. I guess it's no surprise that the path to her would be as twisted as she is.'_

""Twisted"? I'd say "unhinged" is more like it!" Pit replied.

Not long after entering the bubbly zone, they are transported into a rainbow tunnel. "This is pretty weird. What's that up ahead?" Sonic asked as they approach a polygonal-shaped area.

' _Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit!'_ Palutena replied to the hedgehog as they enter the weirdly strange, polygonal labyrinth.

"Whoa!" Pit said, surprised of the domain they've entered.

' _This is not what I expected.'_ Palutena said, surprised as well.

" **What were you expecting, a funhouse? Where's the cotton candy?"** Peter joked, blasting a flying Magmoo. A second later, he narrowly dodges a rising red pillar thanks to his internal warning alarm.

"Watch out for those red posts." Weiss warned them, carefully avoiding every pillar that ascends from all directions.

"I got this! Check this out!" Sonic starts grinding on the red pillars and stylishly performs tricks off them, and just as he continues racing through the path, Spider-Man warns him of an incoming obstacle.

" **Sonic, watch out!"** Spidey said but it was too late, as Sonic face-planted on a solid wall that was made to look like an open path.

"Sonic, you okay?" Pit asked as the hedgehog recovers, shaking his aching head.

"I'm fine…A false path. This Pandora lady's pretty tricky. How does she come up with this stuff?" Sonic remarked as they continue to the real path.

' _She's like Loki. Messing with people is her specialty.'_ Ero answered.

"I wonder if they've went out." Pit wondered, quickly taking out more enemies before abruptly stopping at a fake wall. "Not again!"

"This is starting to get on my nerves." Lucina remarked with an annoyed look as they ride through another path leading downward to a branching path.

' _The path branches up ahead. Spider-Man, can you use your Spider-Sense to determine the right way?'_ Palutena asked the friendly spider.

" **I'll try, but no promises."** Spidey replied, concentrating his Spider-Sense to scan for the right path. **"This way."** He gestures everyone through the left path, which proves to be the right one. **"That was a close one. I was barely confident that was the right path."** Pete said, implying that even his Spider-Sense is having a hard time through this illusion.

"We can't let her get to us! We have to hustle before the power of flight runs out for me." Pit said.

"Is that really a big deal? Weiss can always carry you." Sonic joked.

"I will NOT!" Weiss retorted.

' _It would be…problematic. You see, I can't extract you if Pandora's powers are still active, nor will your Webwares allow you to escape through dimensions.'_ Palutena informed that until Pandora is defeated, interdimensional travel in here is impossible.

" **We're gonna pretend you didn't say that!"** Spidey quipped.

After destroying a giant Octos that was chasing them, they enter a room full of Handoras. _'It's a Handora ambush!'_ Palutena said.

"Wha—?! It's Pandora time already?!" Pit responded in surprise, thinking they're already fighting the boss.

"No, she said "Handora". You know, the hand monsters we're fighting." Lucina corrected the angel, shooting an arrow through a Handora.

" **For a master of deceit, that's pretty weak!** _ **Mysterio's**_ **better than this."** Spidey insulted the goddess of calamity.

While they continue to fight the swarm of hand monsters, Weiss notices a hole open up in the ground, "A way out!"

' _Now's your chance!'_ Palutena said as they all fly through the hole and end up in the open earthly skies.

"Are we outside?" Weiss asked while they fight a large Belunka and its tiny whale babies.

"Maybe it's another illusion?" Sonic thinks while kicking a Belunka away.

"But it all seems so real…" Pit said, then all of a sudden everything goes black.

" **Somebody forgot to pay their electric bill."** Spidey joked, with the lights flickering back on as they seemingly return to the twisty turning weird labyrinth. **"And it's back. This is VERY confusing."** He commented as while webbing up monster pets.

' _It isn't called the Labyrinth of Deceit for nothing, Spidey.'_ Palutena replied.

" **How is the NAME the only thing that makes sense here?"** Spidey asked.

' _Stop whining and move, boy!'_ Ero ordered his human host.

Like a minute ago, the confused heroes brake in front of a branching pathway. "Where to, Spider-Man?" Lucina asked for directions.

" **I have a headache. Let Palutena choose."** Spidey said.

' _What?! Oh, okay. Uh, go right.'_ Palutena chose and they accepted, abruptly stopping at a wall.

"A dead end?!" Sonic responded, shock.

" **Darn it, Palutena!"** Spidey berated the goddess as they turned around.

' _You're the one who told me to choose!'_ Palutena retorted.

" **Because you're the god! Don't gods have a godly GPS?!"** Spidey countered, flying through a room with blast-reflecting columns.

' _If we did, I would've used it by now!'_ Palutena replied, really getting tired of Peter's mouth.

"We're losing our grip here!" Pit said, noticing how everyone's going crazy in this mad labyrinth.

"I'm really getting tired of this place!" Weiss groaned, with the next illusion being space.

Lucina sighs, really tired of all these illusions, "Now where are we?"

"Space, the final frontier." Sonic joked, jumping off an asteroid.

' _I believe we're close to our target.'_ Palutena proclaimed, hearing a loud sigh of relief from the Avengers.

" **Oh thank god!"** Peter said.

' _You're welcome.'_ Palutena smiled, joking around as the hero squad take a jump pad to a narrow, cyberspace tunnel, which leads back into the labyrinth.

' _You're nearing your destination.'_ Ero informed.

"You're sure it's not another illusion, right?" Pit asked but received nothing but a simple grunt as they land.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The Avengers land on a platform, and while Spidey takes off his armor, the whole room flipped for everyone and caused them to faceplant, except for Spidey who didn't fall thanks to his "stick 'em powers".

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Into the Labyrinth**

"Hmm? You guys alright?" Spider-Man casually asked from the now-ceiling.

"We think so…" Weiss groaned, feeling a headache coming. Spidey hops down to help them up their feet. "Thanks." She thanked the kind webhead.

"No problem. Let's find out where we are." Spidey leads his team through a door where they are forced to contend with a Bluster and a few Skuttler Cannoneer.

While they work together to dispose of these nuisances, a new wicked, feminine voice enters their minds, _'Quite the thrill seekers, aren't you?'_

"Now who's talking inside our heads?" Spidey asked while webbing up the Bluster for Weiss to kill.

"Pandora, goddess of calamity!" Pit answered, very familiar with this trickster goddess.

"Hope you don't mind. We let ourselves in." Sonic joked.

' _Oh, please. Make yourselves at home. Doesn't bother me. But you should know that the whole "goddess of calamity" was really the old me. The new me leads a more grounded life. Yoga, macrobiotics, reflexology.'_ Pandora replied.

"Without any feet? That'll be funny to see!" Sonic mocked the feetless goddess.

' _How dare you take that tone with me?! Especially since calamity is really more YOUR domain these days!'_ Pandora said, offended by Sonic's mockery of her.

' _Uh…'_ Palutena has no comment.

' _It's really quite insulting.'_ Pandora said.

' _Then I'll be honored to put you out of your misery.'_ Ero threatened, scaring the goddess of calamity as she immediately recognized the Totem God and his fearsome reputation.

' _T-The Other?! What's the Great Divine DEMON doing here?!'_ Pandora stuttered in horror.

' _Divine Demon? That's a new one. Are all the gods of this realm afraid of me?'_ Ero sinisterly chuckled, further frightening the ghostly goddess. _'Give up now, and we'll TRY to spare you at the brink of your pathetic life.'_

' _I-I'm not scared of you. Loki dear enhanced my power with his precious ISO-Norn Stone.'_ Pandora replied, trying to sound all tough and fearless.

' _And for your sake, it better be enough.'_ Ero said, causing Pandora to gulp in fear while the mortal Avengers walk into a room with multiple doors.

"There's so many doors…" Lucina said.

' _And I'm sure there are just as many tricks.'_ Palutena stated.

' _Uh, no doy.'_ Pandora insulted Palutena for being very obvious.

"Spider-Man, can you use your Spider-Sense to find the right door?" Weiss asked the web-slinger.

"Sure," Spidey replied as he starts pointing his finger at each door. "Eeny, meeny, miny…" Weiss and Lucina face palm at Peter's childish behavior, while Sonic, Pit, and Palutena just chuckle from the amusement. Then, just as he was about to choose the right door, his spider-sense tingles to multiple trap doors underneath everyone. "WHOA!" Spidey leaped away in time but his friends weren't so fortunate as they fell through the trap hole screaming before it closed. "Guys!" Spidey zipped over to the holes they fell through, punching it repeatedly to get it to open again.

' _It's alright! They're safe!'_ Palutena quickly assured the worried Web-Slinger.

' _For now anyways.'_ Pandora said.

Peter turns to his ear comms, hoping he can still contact them, "Damn. I can't get a signal here."

' _It's okay. I can still communicate with them. It seems you've all been separated. I'll try to direct everyone to a place you can meet up.'_ Palutena told him.

' _So now you're all alone, little spider.'_ Pandora taunted the mortal spider.

"Those guys can handle themselves, and I've been meaning for some quiet time. Let's go, Ero." Spidey said to his spider other.

' _Right.'_ Ero replied.

Spidey hurries through a room that houses a Girin hiding beneath the ground to ambush the kid with the Spider-Sense. "Anyone called for a bug zapper?" Spidey quipped, firing his taser webbing to the pincers of the Underworld bug, instantly killing it. He soon finds himself in a room with moving walls. "Where are we?" Spidey asked his inner spider.

' _Ask Pandora.'_ Ero replied.

' _The Hall of Marvelous Moving Walls! If it was Palutena, she wouldn't say it with feeling.'_ Pandora proclaimed.

"Hate to hear her sing." Spidey joked, flawlessly navigating the wall-moving room into a large circular room full of identical mirrors.

' _Welcome to the Room Doom of Mirrors, Spider-Man. Impressive, isn't it?'_ Pandora asked as Spidey walks to the center of the room.

"Meh."

' _What do you mean, "meh"?'_

"I've been to one of these before."

' _No you haven't.'_

"I have. I totally have."

' _Oooh. Then move closer to the mirror standing in front of you. It's said to have magical properties to anyone that stares at it too long.'_ Pandora said, manipulating Spider-Man to walk up to the large mirror up ahead.

Spider-Man stares at the supposed magic mirror to stare at his reflection. After a good minute, nothing happens. "Did I put off some weight…Meh." He joked.

' _What the…What's going on?!'_ Pandora asked, strangely shocked nothing weird happened to Peter when he stared at the mirror. Ero, however, was fully aware what she was planning but didn't bother speaking as he knew it wouldn't work on Spider-Man.

"Is that all? This place's starting to bore me." Peter asked as the large mirror disappears. "Hmm?"

Pandora growled. _'In that case, Plan B.'_ She summons fake, thin versions of Spider-Man from the remaining mirrors who all fail trying to attack their superior original because of his incredible reflexes.

"Oh man. You gotta be more original than this, Panda." Peter mocked, punching down a few fakers.

' _It's PANDORA!'_

Spidey ignores her, webbing some mirror fakers to the ground. "My arch-rival, Fishbowl Man, did the SAME thing a few weeks ago. See?" He kicked through a mirror to reveal a passage to escape the "Room Doom of Mirrors". "Think of some new concepts, lady!" He said as he swings away.

' _Grr. Why didn't it work on him? It's impossible. Well, let's hope I have better success with the others.'_ Pandora said to herself.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Sonic**

"So everyone else is okay?" Sonic asked the psychic goddess talking in his head, successively bouncing off all Underworld troops in this mazy labyrinth.

' _That's right. The path you're taking should rendezvous with the others…hopefully.'_ Palutena said, not completely sure because of how tricky this area can get.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Sonic grinned as speedily enters a racetrack course with a vehicle. "What's this?" He asked as he approaches the mechanical chariot.

' _It's an Exo Tank, a vehicle of the gods. Why don't you take it for a spin?'_ Palutena suggested.

"Nah. I doubt a vehicle of the gods can keep up with my speed. Besides, what's it doing here anyway? Isn't that the more important question?" Sonic asked as he plays around in the racetrack.

' _I wanted to get my driver's license. So I whipped up a little parking lot to practice in. But then it hit me. How am I supposed to steer without hands?'_ Pandora said, joining the conversation.

"How'd you build a parking lot without hands?" Sonic asked, rolling down a ramp and jump off to another part of the course.

' _Hard work and determination.'_ Pandora simply replied.

As Sonic continues running through the track, a speeding Leox quickly caught up with the blue blur to his side. "Oh, you seem pretty fast. Wanna race?" Sonic grinned to the non-talking creature as they start racing. The Leox managed to overtake Sonic for a bit because he was acting cocky, waiting for a chance to completely out-speed the creature. Pandora takes this small chance to add a rear view mirror to the monster on wheels, confusing Sonic on its addition and why it would help. As the speedy hedgehog stares at the mirror, he notices a dark version of himself from the mirror before it disappeared completely. "What was that all about? Probably some trick by Pandora. Oh well." Sonic revs up a figure-eight and plows through the Leox at remarkable speeds and finishes the course in record time. "Now to find the others!" He grins as he enters another room, completely unaware of a new dark blur following him.

* * *

 **With Weiss**

The ice heiress battles her way through a room with rotating platforms that are quickly getting on her nerves. "I really, really hate this place!" She complained, slicing a Paramush down and attacks a Specknose with lightning attacks. "Anyways, WHY are we here again?" She asked the all-knowing goddess in her head.

' _Pandora has the Mirror of Truth, making her Medusa's most valuable commander.'_ Palutena answered.

Weiss lands on a platform after successfully navigating the rotating room of terror, "Uh, what's the Mirror of Truth?"

' _I'll bet smarty-pants here knows the answer.'_ Pandora barged in their private conversation, referring to Palutena to answer.

"Oh great, it's you!" Weiss remarked, annoyed of Pandora's sudden return.

' _Hiii, darling!'_ Pandora said, irritating the Ice Queen.

' _The Mirror of Truth makes a copy of whatever stands before it. It copies what's in your heart and creates beings identical in nature. So what Pandora possesses is a way to create monsters on a catastrophic scale.'_ Palutena explained Pandora's vile deeds.

' _That's one way of looking at things.'_ Pandora said as Weiss enters a room with green mats to bounce off from.

"Then it has the potential to make entire ARMIES for Medusa. That is sick. We have to destroy it! But wait…Does the mirror copy the reflection's soul too? Or just the body?" Weiss asked before she contends with more monsters like a Shildeen.

' _That's a good question. Maybe Pandora will tell us.'_ Palutena replied.

' _Do I LOOK like a strategy guide? In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Ask Auntie Pandora hour.'_ Pandora yelled.

"You don't have to yell!" Weiss yelled back, scoffing her way through the bouncy room, unaware the mirror in question has been scanning her from a distance, moving while she's moving in the shadows, forming a dark version of Weiss in the mirror before that one disappears from sight.

* * *

 **With Lucina**

The Exalt princess walks through a door that leads her to a room with no path. "Is this a dead end?" She asked.

' _Hmm. I guess you'd better turn back.'_ Pandora taunted the blue-haired swordsman.

' _No, it's a trick. There's an invisible path you can walk on.'_ Palutena informed the time-traveler.

' _Do you have to ruin EVERYthing? Honestly now.'_ Pandora replied, angry for Palutena ruining her fun.

' _Shoot downward in front of you to reveal the path.'_ Palutena instructed.

"If you say so." Lucina draws up her bow and shoots a single arrow to the floor below, revealing an invisible path. "There is a path. Thank you, Lady Palutena." She thanked the goddess as she runs around doing the same thing to reveal her path to victory, but just like Sonic and Weiss, she's being tracked by an invisible Mirror of Truth to copy her dark essence into reality.

* * *

 **With Pit**

Pit managed to survive all the trickery of the labyrinth, making him the first to reach Pandora's room. _'Pandora is just up ahead. The others should arrive pretty soon. Until then, it's up to you to destroy the Mirror of Truth!'_ Palutena told her most trusted angel.

"Roger!" Pit replied.

 **BGM End**

Pit heads through the door, and Pandora emerges from behind the Mirror of Truth. _"You made it. Yay."_ She said, sounding incredibly uninterested at his arrival.

"Pandora," Pit exclaimed and gets ready to strike several weird poses as his superhero entrance, "Underling of Medusa floating before me! It's time for you to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light! And you. Are. History!"

Everything goes quiet for a moment, with Pandora blinking at the idly awkward Pit while Palutena asks, _'…What was that all about?'_

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

" _OK, whatever. Do what you're gonna do."_ Pandora stoically said, firing multiple purple fireballs that Pit easily avoids and counters with his own rapid bullets.

"What kind of attitude is that to have? I can take anything but indifference!" Pit replied annoyed, dodging the bombs the living ghost pops out.

" _What's the point of getting worked up? What's the point of anything, really?"_ Pandora apathetically asked.

' _Quite an existentialist view for a ball of vapor.'_ Palutena remarked.

The Goddess of Calamity dives into the ground to attack, forcing Pit to back-dash to safety, firing a charged shot as Pandora reappeared to throw more bombs. _'It doesn't seem like you're doing much damage to Pandora. Meleeing her bombs back at her will be more effective. Try that.'_ Palutena advised.

"With pleasure!" Suddenly, Spider-Man appears and web throws the bombs back at Pandora causing her to stagger in pain as the other D-Avengers arrive to the scene.

"You guys made it!" Pit said, happy to see his friends safe and sound.

"It isn't fair to give you all the fun." Weiss smirked as they run up for battle. The Schnee heiress reflects the incoming bombs with her glyph, leaving her stumbling for a dash kick to the face from Sonic.

" _Little creatures!"_ Pandora insulted her enemies.

"I'm 5' 10''. That doesn't sound little to me." Spidey quipped, dodging the living flame's fireballs before reeling her in for a stab from Lucina's sword, staggering her for Pit to kick another bomb to her face.

 **BGM End**

"Game over, Pandemonium. Give up now while you still have a chance." Sonic threatened the goddess of calamity.

" _OK, OK. I'll give you what you came for."_ Pandora teleports to the mirror. _"Here it is. The Mirror of Truth."_ She floats behind the mirror, presenting its light on the heroes.

"What does it do again?" Spidey asked, completely oblivious, but then his Spider-Sense tingles to a barrage of dark energy blasts that sends the heroes flying across the stage.

"I'm sure someone like you can figure it out, _genius_." A voice that sounds awfully close to Sonic's but more sinister-sounding. The downed heroes, mostly Sonic look to the air in shock when they witness a dark, spiked-up hair version of Sonic, possessing no pupils or irises and is constantly surrounded by a dark blue aura, descends from the air and lands next to dark clothed, sinister versions of Weiss Schnee and Lucina that suddenly appeared.

"You're…me?!" Sonic slowly asked, totally stunned as he slowly gets up from the ground.

"And I'm you. Greetings, Sonic the Hedgehog, to your worst nightmare." Dark Sonic said to his good counterpart.

"Clones…of us?" Weiss said as her eyes widened.

"Indeed. It's like looking in a mirror; don't you get it?" Dark Weiss sinisterly smirked at her little joke.

"That wasn't very funny." Lucina glared at the evil Weiss.

"Like you know what's funny." Dark Lucina taunted her good self, angering her.

"A mirror that creates clones? That really is a nightmare." Spidey remarked, as he has personal problems with clones that either tried to take over his life or just plain kill him.

At supersonic speeds, Dark Sonic pounds the real Sonic to the ground before he immediately recovered to clash at invisible speeds with his dark counterpart. While that happens, Weiss fights her own counterpart too using a variety of glyphs and magic spells while Lucina's blade sparks whenever she clashes with Dark Lucina's Dark Falchion.

" _How do you like my little project?"_ Pandora taunted the two remaining heroes not fighting themselves, Pit and Spider-Man.

"Pit will tell you! Destroy that mirror!" Spidey ordered as Pit start rushing toward the mirror.

"Yaaaaaaah!" Pit goes for a dropkick to destroy the evil mirror, he briefly sees his reflection's wings starts to radiate a purple aura and his eyes gleam red. "Huh?!" As the good angel shatters the mirror, a dark version of himself bursts out from the other side. When Pit lands, he turns to notice his dark half come to life. "What the-?!"

"That didn't go as planned." Spidey said, face-palming.

The dark Pit looks over his shoulder at Pit for a simple, "Hey," as Pandora floats over to him.

" _Let me introduce you to the newest member of the DARK D-Avengers. This here is Dark Pit. He'll be your escort out of this life."_ Pandora said all calm and collected, but that quickly changed when Dark Pit unexpectedly punches her, sending her flying backwards. _"No!"_

"Speak for yourself." Dark Pit replied, not caring for her in the slightest.

"Wasn't expecting that." Spidey said from the sidelines, joining the two Pits to finish off Pandora.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

Spidey mocks the evil goddess while he beats her around with his webbed fists, "Haha! What's wrong, Pandy? Seeing double?"

"Would you shut up and fight?!" Dark Pit scolded Peter, charging in with his counterpart for a combined charged shot that weakens Pandora to the point of turning into an irritated orange ghost head.

" _You fool! You were created to serve ME! Your opponents' over there!"_ Pandora scolded as Dark Pit kicks her in the fiery face.

"You're A boss, Pandora. But you're not MY boss!" Dark Pit back-dashes for another rapid-fire assault to avoid getting sucked into Pandora's vacuum mouth.

"Wait, so was creating Dark Pit and these "Dark D-Avengers" part of Pandora's plan all along?" Pit asked his gods.

' _Who knows, who cares. For now, use the rebellious Dark Pit to your advantage and finish this hunt.'_ Ero replied as Spidey skids away from Pandora's fireballs and swings into the air to avoid more incoming shots.

"So why you'd called it the Mirror of Truth? You should've chose a better name like "The Mirror of Creating Clones to ruin One's Life"?" Spidey quipped as he runs along the walls to avoid more flame breath from the evil trickster goddess.

" _The Mirror of Truth is just that. It reflects the truth. It seems that under that cute veneer of yours, Pit, you're actually quite ferocious."_ Pandora said while defending herself from Pit's shots.

"You don't know anything about me!" Pit retorted as he reflects her bombs for massive damage.

" _Ow! Whatever! What I want to know is how wasn't Spider-Man affected?! I used the mirror on him for a good MINUTE but nothing happened!"_ Pandora asked, still bewildered by no Dark Spider-Man when Spidey blatantly stared at the mirror earlier.

"You did? Maybe you didn't charge it right?" Spidey quipped.

" _What kind of mirror requires a battery?!"_ Pandora retorted as she gets blasted to hell by Dark Pit.

' _Spider-Man recently conquered and found communion with his darkness, making him stronger than ever before.'_ Ero answered, briefly referring to the Inter-dimensional Symbiote Invasion that took place a few months ago, when Peter confronted and befriended his dark half, allowing him to achieve the rare divine state, Perfect Synchro within his united soul. _'Your mirror had no effect on him. This is the TRUE Spider-Man you fight now!'_

Pandora is flabbergasted, as she not only learned her Mirror of Truth is useless against Spider-Man, but that Spider-Man also mastered that one state few gods BARELY achieved. _"Im-Impossible! You mean to tell me this "mortal bug" perfected THAT technique. Per-!"_ But before she could reveal what she's about to say, the Pits sniped her from both sides, finally defeating the goddess of calamity for good.

 **BGM End**

"And that's that!" Pit victorious said.

"…Took you long enough." Dark Pit criticized his light self.

' _What was Pandora about to say?'_ Palutena asked Ero what Pandora was going to say before she was defeated.

' _None of your business.'_ Ero replied.

As Pandora explodes and falls to the ground, Dark Pit takes this opportunity to kick the real Pit in the stomach, sending im flying backwards and roughly lands on his stomach. "Pit!" Both Spidey and Palutena said at the same time, hoping he's okay. Peter rushes over to check on the wounded angel but was intercepted by his beaten teammates after their fight with their own dark selves.

"That was for stealing our looks!" Dark Sonic said to the D-Avengers.

"WE'RE supposed to be the original here!" Sonic growled as he gets up the ground, with he and the girls still ready for another round.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit leaps through the remnants of Pandora and absorbs her energy. "What are you doing?" Dark Lucina asked the dark angel.

"None of your business! I'm just making sure Pandora's powers don't go to waste!" Dark Pit rebelled and rises into the air and flies off.

"He can fly?!" Pit said in total surprise.

"That's one thing he's better than you at." Spidey joked, annoying Pit.

"Shut up…"

"So long, Avengers!" Dark Weiss waved a sinister farewell to her counterpart and her friends.

Meanwhile, Dark Sonic charges up a purple energy blast. "See you in the afterlife!" He fires a powerful beam that forced Spidey to form a web shield to barely block it, and once the smoke cleared, the Dark D-Avengers have already disappeared.

"If isn't this our darkest hour." Spidey joked.

' _It's possible those four are allied with Medusa. We need to follow them.'_ Palutena said as she summons her light to pick them up.

"Then let the light SHINE our darkest hour!" Spidey continued joking, much to everyone's annoyance.

"Would you shut up?!" Weiss retorted at the wall-crawler.

"Brighten up please?" Spidey joked, receiving a painful smack to the head from Weiss as they are whisked away.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. And just like that, MORE CLONES. Now coming in black. Dark Pit and the rest of his "sunshine" gang are causing havoc. What? Both he AND Dark Sonic aren't interested working with Medusa? Seem to be going through that rebellious phase I say. Whatever. It doesn't change the fact they need a massive light butt-whopping.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Dark Clone Saga**_

 **Spider-Man: Now you guys know my pain with clones.**


	9. Issue 6: Dark Clone Saga

_Issue 6: Dark Clone Saga_

 **Skyworld**

 **BGM-Sonic Rush OST-Theme of Sonic's Event**

"Oh man. I hope Lady Palutena found our dark halves by now. I can't STAND the thought of having a clone." Pit said to his outworldly mortal friends as they hang out to discuss the current "dark" matter at hand involving their evil clones in a lounging room.

"Dark D-Avengers…" Lucina spoke. "They have all of our skills and abilities. I'm horrified to imagine the kind of havoc their wreaking while wearing out faces." She said, visibly worried.

"We have to take them out. Now! Before we get blamed for stuff we didn't do." Weiss said, wanting to take out her clone as soon as possible.

" _Chillax_ , Elsa. It's no big deal." Sonic calmly replied, not really taking the matter seriously as he casually lays down on a couch.

"No one ASKED for your opinion, Sonic! How are you so calm about having a duplicate, who's as fast and crazier than you, on the loose?" Weiss irritatedly asked the calm blue hedgehog.

"I've had duplicates in the past. This isn't anything new." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, _robot_ duplicates." Weiss told him.

"And there's also Grimadoom and Shadow…" Sonic added.

"Technically Grimadoom's a clone of all of us because he has our DNA, and Shadow's not even your clone, he just coincidentally looks like you." Weiss replied while pointing straight at him.

"Look, I don't like the idea of a dark clone myself, but we shouldn't get too worked up. We'll find them, kick their butts, and come home just in time for some chili dogs." Sonic grinned.

"I'll never understand how you can be so casual about this." Pit remarked.

"Tell me about it." Weiss sighed.

"Hehe. Don't worry guys. This will be a piece of cake." Spidey spoke.

"Oh hush you! You're lucky you don't have a clone." Weiss annoyingly turned to the nonchalant webhead.

"Uh, hello, he's living in Houston, remember? Dating our local cat friend?" Pete reminded her of Kaine, his former evil clone, now a hero called the "Scarlet Spider". "I've been cloned multiple times. Cut me some slack." He said but Weiss ignores him with her arms crossed.

"I forgot. How did the Mirror of Truth didn't affect you?" Lucina asked Spidey, wondering how, despite staring at the magic mirror for a good amount of time, it didn't clone him.

"I think Ero said it involved something with Perfect Synchro, how the me you see now is the TRUE me." Spidey replied.

"Perfect Synchro? Was that the technique Pandora was so surprised you learned? Was is it exactly that got her so terrified?" Pit asked, curious about this sacred technique.

"It's a rare technique that when one masters the light and darkness within their soul and finds perfect harmony between them, you're granted tremendous power over both. Apparently it's so hard to attain, even for the gods themselves." Spidey explained, showing off his majestic Aura Arachnid Mode. _"It's the only reason why I can access this form when the Great Weaver couldn't."_ He said in a sudden calm voice before turning back to normal.

" _Amazing_! So how were you able to master that technique?" Pit eagerly asked, so excited to hear the whole story.

"Because my life sucks." Spidey implicitly replied, confusing the angel.

"That's not much of an answer." Pit said.

"No, apparently that's the case. My entire life story qualified all conditions. It took almost getting controlled by a symbiote to achieve it. Lucky me." Spidey replied.

"A divine power even the gods can't achieve. You're amazing!" Lucina smiled.

"Stop! Don't praise him any farther." Weiss told her so Spidey's ego won't increase any more than necessary, causing Sonic to laugh nearby before Palutena calls them.

' _Avengers. I have another mission for you.'_ She said in their heads.

"Hope it involves the DDA." Sonic said as he hops off the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Pit asked the hedgehog as they run out the door.

"Dark D-Avengers. C'mon, stop being slow. It wasn't that hard to figure out." Sonic replied, making Pit groan as they make for Palutena's temple.

 **BGM End**

* * *

' _I've located Dark Pit and Dark Sonic!'_ Palutena informed the heroes as they rush to the door.

"Where are they-?!" Pit asked as he reequips the Palutena Bow as they leaped through the door, only for he and Sonic to be surprise attacked by their dark counterparts from below. "Ow!" He said, quickly engaging Dark Pit in an aerial fight while Dark Sonic clashes against Sonic on his Gear.

"What's wrong? Can't fly on your own?" Dark Sonic taunted his good half needing a hoverboard to fly while he can fly on his own.

"I prefer being stylish!" Sonic smirked, briefly clashing against DS at the speed of sound before he and Dark Pit flies away, forcing the heroes to pursue them through the air.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dark Pit**

Dark Pit mockingly chuckles at his light self, "Look who finally caught up!"

"What is your problem?" Pit asked but receives nothing but bullet fire for him and the D-Avengers to avoid and counter. "Are you with the Underworld Army?! Is that why you have it out for us?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act. And I couldn't care less about those "Dark D-Avengers"." Dark Pit responded.

"Feeling's mutual, feather boy!" Dark Sonic replied.

"Huh?" Sonic responded, a bit surprise his dark self is going solo.

"What?! But you're a copy of ME!" Pit replied to his dark self, completely ignoring what Dark Sonic has to say.

"Come on now. Think about it. If I was a copy, why would I kick my own butt?" Dark Pit asked with a smug smirk.

" **That question's always brought up whenever I fight my clones."** Spidey responded.

"No one was talking to you, Webface!" Dark Pit retorted while he and Dark Sonic dodge the Avengers' attacks, taking their fight through a windy vortex down the clouds, eventually leading them to a whole force of Underworld troopers to battle.

"Hey! Who's the nimrod that decided to crash this party?" Dark Sonic angrily asked while avoiding Sonic's spin attack.

' _Well, I did.'_ Loki replied, entering the telepathic group chat.

"Loki." Lucina snarled.

' _Don't forget me.'_ Medusa said, entering the conversation as well.

" **Kinda hard with your hairstyle."** Spidey quipped, annoying the goddess of darkness while the heroes take on the dark duo and the Underworld Army.

' _You and Dark Sonic are some real g-getters, Dark Pit. I like that.'_ Medusa complimented them.

"Is that so?" Dark Pit replied.

"So what?" Dark Sonic asked.

' _Yes, though I AM curious how you both plan to best your doppelgangers, same could be said about the other Dark D-Avengers and their counterparts. Of course, destroying Pit and Sonic would be a snap with a little help from me.'_ Medusa said.

"Don't make me laugh." Dark Pit replied.

' _Did I say something funny?'_

"You've got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you!" Dark Pit proclaimed as he returns fighting Pit.

' _Oh. Then, how about you, Dark Sonic?'_

"Can it lady! You're too weak to be of use, and I don't take orders from weaklings!" Dark Sonic immediately retorted before firing a dark beam Sonic narrowly avoids.

' _Hmm…Now this is a little…bizarre.'_ Medusa responded to the defiant duo's attitude.

"I know, right? The mouth on that guy! I'd never talk like that." Pit said, referring to Dark Pit.

"And I don't usually refer people as weaklings, just slow." Sonic said, referring to what his dark self said.

' _That's not what I meant.'_ Medusa replied.

"Oh we know. We were just messing with ya." Sonic said to annoy Medusa.

"We were?" Pit asked.

"Seriously, dude?" Sonic glared at the angel.

' _Sorry. He can be a little thick.'_ Palutena told Sonic.

' _The Mirror of Truth created Dark Pit and Dark Sonic. So their allegiance should be to the Underworld Army, just as the other Dark D-Avengers.'_ Medusa said.

"Our clones are allied with Medusa?!" Lucina responded.

"Isn't that perfect…" Weiss growled.

' _It might have to do with the angel destroying the mirror before the copy was complete, creating an imperfect replica.'_ Loki explained.

' _So that explains it! But what about Dark Sonic? He is 100% complete and yet he continues to defy me!'_ Medusa asked.

' _That I do not have an answer.'_ Loki replied.

' _The hedgehog has always had a bit of a rebellious streak. Combined with the residual chaos energy he has absorbed over the years; Dark Sonic's will is too powerful for even you two to control.'_ Ero explained.

Sonic smirkingly chuckled while fighting his dark counterpart. "Guess we're more alike than I thought."

"Maybe so, but I live to kill for my enjoyment. Once you're out of the picture, I'm thinking about ruling the Underworld over Medusa's dead corpse!" Dark Sonic said as his punch fails to hit Sonic's face, only scratching it slightly.

' _You will try! To think controlling the dark side of a mortal could prove so troublesome.'_ Medusa replied, underestimating the spirit and strength of mortals.

' _Their very existence is troublesome. That is why they must be destroyed.'_ Loki said.

" **Heh, keep trying, reindeer head."** Spidey quipped, piercing a single waldoe through the mouth of a Vakloom to blast it to oblivion.

"So if Dark Pit and Dark Sonic aren't with the Underworld Army... Does that mean we don't have to fight them?" Pit asked.

' _You heard what Dark Sonic said. He plans to rule over the Underworld and destroy everything. He and Dark Pit are just fundamentally wicked and destructive.'_ Palutena replied.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Pit responded.

' _They will attack anything.'_ Palutena said.

"You kinda already told us that!" Sonic retorted while swerving through Dark Sonic's energy barrage.

' _They were created from you two. They could very well be manifesting your…dark side.'_

" **Why else we've been calling them "Dark Pit" and "Dark Sonic"?"** Spidey replied, quickly morphing to the Gemini-Spider ISO Mode to unleash a wide wave of electric energy from his large electric blade to vaporize the incoming swarm of monsters.

' _Nonetheless, their very existence is unnatural. They must be eliminated, along with the rest of the Dark D-Avengers.'_ Palutena said.

"We're on it, milady." Lucina replied.

"OK…I mean, it's still weird to me, but it makes sense when you explain it." Pit said.

Over a rocky landscape, Weiss projects four glyphs that shoot devastating icicles that pierce through the monsters, but more seem to be showing up, getting her to think something's amiss, "Something's wrong. We destroyed the Mirror of Truth, right? The thing that kept replicating monsters? Why does it feel like it didn't make a difference?"

' _I'm glad you noticed. Their numbers don't seem to be shrinking at all. Maybe Loki has something to do with this.'_ Palutena believed.

' _What makes you say that?'_ Loki sassily replied.

' _Oh, I don't know. Maybe because their SOULS have been tainted with that ISO-Norn Stone of yours.'_ Palutena told the Asgardian.

' _I still don't follow.'_ Loki replied, showing a devious smile no one can see him form.

' _Unbelievable.'_ Palutena said.

" **Even though I doubt he's NOT behind this, Loki and Medusa are still causing a lot of trouble. They need to be taken out, after we put the heat on Dark Pitty and Dark Edgehog!"** Spidey said.

"You did NOT just call me that!" Both Dark Pit and Dark Sonic said simultaneously, letting out their anger on the Spider, forcing him to dodge and block blasts.

' _So the mighty Avengers defeated Pandora, hmm?'_ Medusa said to the high-flying heroes.

"You bet, snakelady!" Sonic replied.

' _You don't seem too upset that we took out one of your top commanders, Medusa.'_ Palutena said to the evil goddess.

' _Pandora may be gone, but her powers live on in Dark Pit.'_ Medusa replied.

"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld." Dark Pit said sarcastically.

' _Heh. He's a prickly one. I must commend you, Dark Pit, for possessing greater flier power than Palutena's. So pitiful for a goddess to provide limited flight for her winged dog.'_ Loki mocked Palutena's pathetic power.

' _I can't say I'm not envious.'_ Palutena replied, feeling that insult to the core.

"Don't let him get to you!" Pit told his goddess.

' _However, who's to say that his power won't eventually run out?'_ Palutena asked the God of Mischief.

' _Considering Pandora was still enhanced by the ISO-Norn Stone when Dark Pit took her power, I say, hmmm, nearly infinite! Remind me how much your power of flight last?'_ Loki taunted the goddess of light.

"About five minutes." Pit casually answered, unintentionally making things worse.

' _Pretty horrendous fuel economy, huh?'_ Palutena sadly responded.

"Good job, moron." Weiss muttered.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that." Pit apologized.

' _I guess we're both bad at flying.'_ Palutena said.

' _You sure are, my dear.'_ Loki laughed, angering Palutena.

As they flew around tearing more monsters apart, they notice Dark Sonic floating idly before spinning around very fast to form a large dark hurricane. "Hey! What are you-?!" Sonic was quickly interrupted as he and his friends scream as they are sucked into the dark vortex.

' _Avengers!'_ Palutena said, worried about their safety.

' _Not bad, not bad!'_ Medusa complimented the dark hedgehog's incredible power.

Inside the dark hurricane, the heroes barely managed to regain their balance. **"At least it couldn't get any worse?!"** Spidey asked before he looks to the base of the hurricane to notice Dark Pit hijacking a dormant Zurret and to shoot at them.

"You just HAD to say something!" Pit berated Spidey as they dodge his shots. After avoiding another shot, Spidey releases a repulsor blast barrage that damages the Zurret. In the meantime, Sonic forms his own hurricane to counter Dark Sonic's, freeing themselves from his windy grasp.

"You fool! I didn't need your help!" Dark Sonic berated Dark Pit as they continue flying away.

"And I didn't need YOURS!" Dark Pit harshly retorted.

"Those two can't seem to get along." Pit noticed.

"I know. The two of us go well together." Sonic said.

"Most of the time." Pit muttered, as he does find Sonic a bit irritating to work with as they chase the dark dup toward a temple ruin.

"What's that place?" Lucina asked.

' _They look like ruins of some sort.'_ Palutena answered.

"I'd better land soon." Pit said.

' _And I'd better get started on deploying my troops.'_ Medusa added.

"Come on! Is that really necessary?!" Pit replied.

' _Your right. We'll throw in the rest of the Dark D-Avengers as well. How's that?'_ Loki asked.

"I hate you." Pit said as they fly down toward their land destination.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Temple Ruins**

The good guys lands on the outskirts of the ruins. _'Spider-Man. See if you can use your Spider-Sense to track down Pittoo and Darkhog.'_ Palutena instructed the spider.

"Who and who now?" Spider-Man replied.

' _Pittoo. As in Pit Two. As in Dark Pit. And instead of "Edgehog" for Dark Sonic, how about Darkhog to keep things family-friendly.'_ Palutena replied.

"I thought this story was rated T for teens." Spidey said, temporarily breaking the fourth-wall. "Whatever. They're okay nicknames, I guess."

"But not as great as Ptooey, right? Right?" Pit asked but receives no response from anybody. "…Uh, anyway. So, the plan is to find…Pittoo and the Dark D-Avengers and take them out."

' _Correct. They might try to escape, but we can't let them get away.'_ Palutena said.

"Understood!" Pit replied.

To locate the Dark D-Avengers, Spidey closes his eyes as he stands still to concentrate his Spider-Sense to get a good feel of the whole ruin. He opens his eyes, as each glow a godly red or blue before they both quickly turn a majestic purple to scan for any large amounts of negativity using Perfect Synchro, firmly locating their evil counterparts. "I'm sensing four points of high negativity from each direction at a set landmark. I recommend we split up." Spidey suggested as his lenses turn back to normal white.

' _I didn't know you could sense negative emotions.'_ Palutena said, surprised as she wasn't aware his Spider-Sense had that feature, as she and Medusa has no clue he has learned the divine Perfect Synchro.

' _You have to be full of darkness for that ability, and yet you're working with the light. You're no ordinary Spider-Totem, are you?'_ Medusa asked the mortal spider, while also revealing she knows about the existence of Spider-Totems.

"Hmph. Probably." Spidey smirked beneath his mask. "C'mon. Let's go hunt down your fakers." He said as everyone splits up across the ruins.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Weiss**

The Ice Queen walks up a trail that leads her to the mountain, and a large fireball flying right at her. Weiss quickly jumps out of the blast radius and spots her dark counterpart jumping down from the mountain to face her.

 **BGM-RWBY OST-Mirror Mirror**

"It's about time you showed! I was getting bored! Now come on, so I can burn you to ashes!" Dark Weiss said, laughing like a crazed lunatic.

"Why do I get the insane one?" Weiss sighed, quickly shaking it off to blitz through DW's barrage of dark icicles, destroying a few with her ISO-Myrtenaster then starts clashing intensely with DW's Dark Myrtenaster once she's in her sights. Weiss quickly switches her rapier to its lance mode and strikes at her counterpart's face, barely scratching her cheek.

"You little!" Dark Weiss roundhouse kicks Weiss away to prepare for her next attack. "Die! Die! Die! Flames of the Faltine!" She magically summons destructive green flames that Weiss immediately clashes with the same magic spell, canceling both until Dark Weiss created a dark fiery tornado through her glyphs to devour her good side.

"Winds of Watoomb!" The good heiress strikes a white glyph that summons some nasty winds that blows away the fiery tornado, temporarily staggering Dark Weiss for an aerial kick to the face.

' _Impressive. I didn't know the little mortal knew such powerful magic.'_ Medusa said, impressed of Weiss's skills as a Huntress-in-training and a novice Sorcerer.

"I'm a proud student of the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. With his teachings and my natural talent, I am unbeatable!" Weiss proclaimed, smirking proudly.

"The same is said for both of us, Ice Princess!" Dark Weiss said.

"I prefer "Ice Queen" thank you." Weiss mockingly sneered, angering her dark self. Dark Weiss thrust her rapier to the sky as she summons a dark Nevermore rising from the earth. With an aerial advantage, Dark Weiss commands her pet for devastating aerial dives that her good counterpart has to be forced to dodge.

"Burn, burn, burn to the ground!" Dark Weiss cackled while firing multiple dark fireballs at her counterpart from the air.

"She is REALLY annoying!" Weiss replied while running away from the flames.

' _Well, she IS you.'_ Palutena said.

"Not helping!" Weiss retorted. She stops for a second to incant the "Icy Tendrils of Ikthalon" to bind and crush the Dark Nevermore with icy appendages, forcing Dark Weiss to fall from the sky, diving headfirst for a loud counterattack at her doppelganger. "Nuh-uh. Dark Hold!" Weiss shouted, using a special copy ability derived from Mega Man X that was implemented to her rapier by Spider-Man a while back, to freeze Dark Weiss in the area for a few seconds, more than enough for demolishing speedy slashes that once time unfroze, Dark Weiss immediately felt the invisible strikes and was sent flying through a column in defeat.

 **BGM End**

Dark Weiss slams her fist to the ground as a portal is summoned for her. "I won't forget this!" She declared before she disappeared through the portal.

" _And_ good riddance." Weiss remarked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lucina**

While Weiss was about to contend with her dark counterpart, Lucina walks through the ruins of an ancient temple. "This must have been a temple." She said, observing her surroundings.

' _Indeed.'_ Palutena replied.

' _Humans turn to the gods in times of need and forget them in times of prosperity. They really are a fickle bunch.'_ Medusa said.

"It stings the tongue, but there is some truth to your words." Lucina sadly admitted to Medusa's comment about humanity. "But is it possible to teach the people not to be so dependent on the gods? Help them to be strong on their own?" She asked the two gods talking in her heads as she enters an underground cavern.

Palutena actually considers the possibility through her silence, never actually thinking of that choice, _'Hmm…'_

Medusa, expectedly, finds the possibility funny, _'Ha! Don't be ridiculous! As if humans are capable of learning anything more than violence!'_

"She's right," Dark Lucina makes her sudden sassy-like presence known to her counterpart once she entered the cavern. "Humans are nothing more than savages. It is their fate, their _destiny_ to destroy one another."

"If you are truly my counterpart, then you should know that isn't true. We have changed our fates, time and time again!" Lucina replied as she slowly draws out her Falchion.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Through the Fire**

Dark Lucina laughs, "You are really funny, even when you try SO hard not to be." She quickly draws her Dark Falchion and gets into a defensive stance. "Stop making me laugh and get ready to die!" Dark Lucina goes for a lunging strike right on top of her living good side, but the real Lucina successfully blocked the blade with her own blade before entering a spectacular clash of close-quarters combat with her evil duplicate. When Lucina came for a piercing thrust, the dark swordsman was quickly able to block then quickly counter with a strike that flung Lucina to the stone wall.

"You've just hit rock bottom." Dark Lucina punned as she cuts a column that caused part of the ceiling to almost collapse on Lucina if she didn't roll away in time. The good swordsman quickly leaped off the wall and lunges herself right back on Dark Lucina, loudly striking her blade up her body as she is flunged to the ceiling itself. Dark Lucina growls off the ceiling, blinding Lucina with circling sword swings before she was sent flying when Lucina twirled around creating a strong wind from the tip of her blade.

"As I figured, we're both evenly matched. Guess there's no better time to try this out." Lucina muttered to herself while she dodges more of her counterpart's hefty sword slashes. As she does, she mentally changes the appearance of her outfit, which has been recently upgraded with nanotech, granting herself a heated red color scheme of her normal outfit.

"What the?! Is that…" Dark Lucina replied in shock.

"Indeed. HeatGuts Style Change. Spider-Man gave me this outfit when I joined the D-Avengers. Seems you've forgotten about it." Lucina smirked at her dark self. "Well, let me remind you!" She ignites her blade with flames, and in a single dash of blinding speed, she defeats her stunned counterpart with an extremely powerful outward slash.

"Tch. I was careless." Dark Lucina growled as a portal opens up for her. "Your fate still hasn't changed. You will be destroyed, along with humanity." She said as she disappears while Lucina glares at her escape.

"We'll see about that." Lucina said, determined to not give up hope.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Pit and Spider-Man**

"Are you _sure_ this is the right way?" Pit asked Spidey as they enter an open area.

"Positive. If I'm correct, Dark Pit should around here. He won't stand a chance against the two of us." Spidey replied.

"You know it!" Pit said as he runs ahead, with Spidey following behind him, but not long after they resumed their search, Peter's spider-sense tingles to a magic blast that knocks him to the ground. "Spidey!" Pit exclaimed, immediately turning around to help Spidey up as they hear a familiar maniacal laughter in the air, soon making itself present in the form of Loki.

"Loki." Spidey said. "Pit, go after your Pittoo. I'll handle Trick McGee." He instructed to the young angel.

"Right." Pit nodded and continues his search for his double while Peter contends with the God of Mischief.

"Look who became man enough to face me." Spidey taunted.

"Delusional creature. I'm sure by now you know I am no _man_ , but a god, your rightful superior." Loki said to the spider.

"Man. God. It doesn't change the beating I'm gonna give you." Spider-Man replied while in his fighting stance.

Loki laughed a small chuckle, finding Spider-Man's declaration rather amusing, "You won't be fighting me, Spider-Man, but yourself."

"Huh?" Spidey watches as Loki uses his magic to create a dark exact duplicate of himself in the black suit, staring at his original in deep silence.

"Since the Mirror of Truth had no effect on you, I figure I make my own construct to my specifications, and by that I mean no talking. You must be jealous that your friends are fighting their own clones but not you." Loki said.

 **BGM-Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-Forest of Dead Trees**

" _Well_ , maybe a little. Alright, Dark Me. Let's see if you can beat me." Spidey said, getting himself ready to find his own dark duplicate. The Spectacular Web-Warrior zips up close to punch his dark clone but missed when it moved its head. It didn't matter though as a quick second later, Spidey sweeps him off his feet and flip kicked him to the air for a mid-air pounding. "What? No grunts, no yells! Worst copy ever." Spidey quipped until the Dark Spider grabbed a hold of his feet and threw him across the area next to a giant mech of some sorts. "What's this hunk of metal?" He asked as he gets up.

' _It's a Cherubot. It acts as both armor and a weapon. Even jumping in it packs a punch!'_ Palutena telepathically explained to the Web-Slinger as he hops to the cockpit and activates its abilities.

"It's no Hulkbuster, but it'll do." Spidey remarked, using the mech's cannon to repeatedly blast at the swinging Dark Spider. The Cherubot leaps into the air for some close melee action on the dodgy shadow bug, but the armor proves too slow and sluggish against an agile and speedy opponent, receiving massive damage as punishment. "Ah to hell with this!" Spidey jumps out of the mech and attaches his webbing to its back, and then throws it right at Dark Spider as it explodes into flames.

Palutena is flabbergasted of the reckless destruction of the Cherubot, _'Was that…Was that REALLY necessary?'_

'It worked, didn't it?" Spidey casually replied.

' _Humans don't seem to appreciate the gifts we gods give them.'_ Medusa said.

"When it sucks. Stop being lazy."

' _You little insect! Dark Spider, destroy him!'_ Medusa commanded the dark clone to eliminate Spider-Man once and for all.

From the flames, Dark Spider leaps out to grab Peter, but he simply side-stepped from his attack and countered with a flurry of devastating punches, ending with a kick to the back that sends him flying. "Not done with you yet." Spidey reels him back to repeatedly twirl him around the area for a bit before throwing him straight to the air and then webbed yank to Peter's right fist as it's shroud in the face of a dark blue spider. "Tsuchi…SHORYUKEN!" Spidey shouted as he releases a devastating uppercut with the strength of a hundred Spider-Men right below Dark Spider's jawline, flinging him all the way straight to the clouds as he disintegrates into nothingness.

Loki grunts in annoyance to see his creation defeated. "Guess that little plan didn't work. No matter. I'll finish you another time." He said to Spider-Man before disappearing into the mist.

"And hopefully next time you'll be more creative." Spidey sneered even though Loki's long gone.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Sonic**

The fast-blinding hedgehog ricochet off dozens of monsters as he makes his way to the altar on the hill, where is met face-to-face with his mouthless dark half sitting on a ruined throne. "What kept you, _Slowpoke_?" Dark Sonic asked his smirking blue self.

"Sorry. You should know I enjoy taking the scenic route, _Darkhog_." Sonic said to his dark half.

"Hmph. Don't insult me." Dark Sonic slowly gets off the throne as his dark blue aura simmers around his body. "You've kept me dormant for far too long. I'm going to _enjoy_ crushing you and take over this world."

"Hehe. I'm looking forward to seeing you try. Bring it on, Dark!" Sonic taunted his counterpart for battle.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic's Fight**

Both the light and dark hedgehog immediately fight at speeds FAR faster than the eye can see, even faster than a god could track down. _'Their speed's incredible! I can't keep track of their movements!'_ Palutena remarked, astonished.

' _They're moving pretty fast, even by mortal standards.'_ Medusa commented, simply intrigued by their peerless speed.

During their speedy brawl, Sonic launches a rapid barrage of punches that managed to hurt Dark Sonic until he deflected a punch and countered with an energy blast that knocks across the air. He fires another one, only for it to be canceled by Sonic's quick wind blast from his feet before he bounces off the walls to below Darkhog for a jaw-breaking spin attack, flinging him up high for a moment until he regained balance in the air. Dark Sonic sinisterly chuckles as he splits himself into two to double team their mortal foe. The two Dark Sonics each teleport to one of Sonic's sides and immediately, and relentlessly beat on him together while laughing sadistically, and then knocks him to the ground. They then rise up and begin shooting an energy barrage at the downed Sonic, almost destroying the altar and presumably the hedgehog himself.

"I'm not done yet!" Sonic comes out of nowhere, surrounded by a light blue aura as he entered Light Speed Mode, dive kicking a Dark Sonic out of the picture before immediately kicking away the energy sphere from the other Dark Sonic's hand. He swiftly dodges his punch and appears behind him, kicking him towards the other dark hedgehog, causing him to disappear.

As Dark Sonic gets up, he quickly notices he's surrounded by a spiraling blue vortex as Sonic circles around him at light speed. "This won't hold me!" Dark Sonic proclaimed, charging his malicious energy to release an earth-shaking explosion that's strong enough to fling Sonic off his feet. "We're ending this now!" He said, summoning all the dark power he holds within.

"What's wrong? Getting bored already?" Sonic taunted as he summons all the energy he has left. The two hedgehogs stare at each other for a moment until they vanish then immediately appear ramming against each other. Their collided power is so strong it causes all the rubble in the ruins to float from their chaotic boosting clash. "Hehe! I'm just getting started!" Sonic grinned as he quickly pops out a Red Star Ring from his Skill Bracelet.

"Red Star Ring?!" Dark Sonic said, shocked at the massive crimson power boost Sonic received from it, which was enough to completely overwhelm Darkhog and knock him out.

"Had enough?" Sonic asked as he watches his dark self slowly rise from the ground.

"Tch. You got lucky this time. This is FAR from over!" Dark Sonic declared, flying to the air to parts unknown, completely cutting his ties with the Dark D-Avengers.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Pit**

Despite defeating him in the open area, Dark Pit escapes Pit's clutches to the top of high floating platforms. Returning to the fountain area located in the middle of the ruins, Pit rides on a grind rail created by Palutena that quickly takes him to his destination. The brave angel silently hops down on the platform Dark Pit's standing, noticing he's wielding the Silver Bow while his back is turned. The dark angel looks over his shoulder to see his goody-two shoes counterpart as arrived. He prepares himself for battle, facing his rival as he cuts his bow into dual wield blades, and the two shouts, "LET'S DO THIS," and the rival battle initiates between them.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Bring it, puppet!" Dark Pit taunted his good self.

"Who are you calling a puppet?!" Pit retorted as they repeatedly fire arrows at each other that they can easily dodge before they enter close quarters combat with their blades.

"Palutena says jump, you jump. She says fight, you fight. It sounds like a very satisfying existence. For her, that is." Dark Pit said, leaping back to fly and shoot at Pit in the air.

"I have absolute faith in Lady Palutena!" Pit replied, dodging and countering the arrows with his own.

"The Mirror of Truth doesn't lie. I'm a reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't quite so absolute after all." Pittoo said as he charges at Pit but missed when he rolled under him.

"What would you know about faith anyway, you treacherous blackheart?!" Pit asked as he releases a charge shot that considerably damages his dark duplicate. "Lady Palutena always guides me the right way. That's why I follow her! And the Mirror of Truth you mentioned?! It's nothing more than a pane of lies. Pandora was just using it as bait!"

"Looks like I touched a nerve. Methinks the puppet doth protest too much." Dark Pit mocked him.

"Oh, will you give it a rest already?"

"OK, fine. Do what you want. Or rather, keep doing what she wants. But I, for one, refuse to be a puppet. These wings take ME wherever I want to go!" Dark Pit said as he flies around the floating arena.

"Not if I take you down first!" Pit said, trying to shoot Pittoo down before he charges in and misses a second time, making him angry.

"Stay still!" Dark Pit launches a rain of dangerous arrows on the platform Pit is standing on.

"Oh no!" Pit barely leaped away from the arrow rain to another platform to launch himself from a bounce pad, sending him flying straight at Dark Pit to grab him down to the platform for some combat action. The two warrior angels keep getting locked between their blades while they fight. Dark Pit swipes at Pit, barely scratching his face and hair before Pit immediately countered with a kick to the stomach. "That was for before!" Pit said, still holding a grudge from the same attack Pittoo used on him back at Pandora's labyrinth. Pit leaps over for a strike, but Dark Pit flinged him to the ground with a charge shot and runs up, ready to stab Pit, but the quick thinking angel rolled away to trick him to trip onto a launch pad that left him vulnerable for a finishing blow. "See ya!" Pit said before firing a charge shot that knocks Pittoo sliding back and fall to his knee in humiliating defeat.

 **BGM End**

"I went easy on you this time." Dark Pit claimed before he flies away.

"Wait!"

"Let him go." Spidey and the other victorious D-Avengers arrived off the grind rail to meet with Pit. "He's beaten, as is the rest. We'll get 'im next time. Right now we need to go back to stopping Medusa and Loki."

Pit nods in understanding, "Right."

"Beam us up, Pally." Spidey said to the goddess of light.

"Nuh-uh. You did not just make that." Weiss remarked on the little joke Peter made before they are whisked away by the light.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. With our dark clones out of the picture, we can refocus on stopping Medusa, and if we want to do that, we need a special key only the God of Death possess, Tanatos, or Thanatos. Is this guy really the god of death? I swear I'm adventuring in some video game. Oh whatever, it's time to punch another god in the face.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Seafloor Palace**_

 **Spider-Man: Now Sonic, don't be scared. We're only underwater. No pressure.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: "HybridKing18" My answer to your question: The heck's an** **Equestria girls?**


	10. Issue 7: The Seafloor Palace

_Issue 7: The Seafloor Palace_

 **Palutena's Temple**

" _So, who do we have left?"_ Ero asked Palutena in the meeting room.

"Welll, let's see. We beaten Gaol, Hewdraw, and Pandora. I guess all that leaves is Tanatos." Palutena replied.

" _The god of death, eh? Simple prey."_ Ero said without worry.

"Everything's a simple prey to you, Ero." Palutena smiled.

" _Not entirely. I've killed creatures that put me at death's toll a few times. The god of death should be no challenge, to me or to our mortal friends."_ Ero said.

"And once he's out of the picture, and with a little more preparation, we should be ready to assault the Underworld head-on and defeat Medusa and Loki." Palutena said.

" _Hmmm…I don't know about that."_ Ero replied, sounding a bit ominous.

"What do you mean?"

" _Can't you tell? This all seems too easy."_

"I guess luck is on our side?"

" _Don't be naïve. We're approaching the final act of Medusa's play, and yet we don't know the full script of Loki's plot. We can only assume he's after the Exo Stone somewhere in your world, but we don't know his current progress on his search. I'm starting to wonder why he's working with Medusa in the first place. Hmm, it doesn't make sense."_ Ero said, scratching his mandible.

"Maybe he's using her for his own benefits." Palutena remarked.

" _That could be true. Something about the Medusa NOW doesn't feel right, and my Spider-Sense doesn't lie. Her dark soul it's…it's tainted. It's weaker than it should be. It doesn't FEEL like she revived naturally, not on her own."_ Ero believed.

"You're saying someone ELSE revived Medusa? Who could it be? Loki?" Palutena asked as their conversation about Medusa heats up.

" _Possibly. With the ISO-Norn Stone, we don't know the full extension of Loki's power. Could it have been his daughter, or is he working with someone else in the shadows, someone far more dangerous than Medusa? It would seem our answers lie in our final battle against the goddess of darkness. That's when we'll know."_ Ero calmly said throughout the whole conversation. _"By the way, have you learned anything from our previous discussion?"_ He asked Palutena, referring to how she should learn humanity in order to better protect her world.

"A little, but I'm still widely confuse. How does a god learn humanity?" Palutena asked the great totem.

" _When was the last time you've worked with humans, NOT counting the Avengers?"_ Ero asked.

"Uhhhhh…not _too_ much." Palutena chuckled embarrassedly, causing Ero to shake his head while sighing.

" _You've been lazilying around your temple for far too long. I know gods shouldn't get too involved in humanity's actions, but there should be exceptions. Listen, because I'm only going to say this once!"_ He spoke, gathering Palutena's full attention. _"The answer lies in the heart of battle. From then you might learn of humanity's potential, and possibly yourself."_ He said before disappearing to allow Palutena to ponder over his advice.

* * *

"Duty calls! And the D-Avengers answers!" Pit said as the heroic heroes rush towards the door.

"But you're not even an Avenger." Weiss told him.

"Awww…" Pit groaned as they leaped out of the door to find themselves flying above a vast desert and Monoeyes to shoot at.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Seafloor Palace**

' _Focus guys. We need to refocus our efforts on Medusa, so today's target is Tanatos, god of death.'_ Palutena telepathically informed the heroes.

"Tanatos?! You mean THE Tanatos?!" Pit asked in shock, at first, until he killed a Zurret and then asked, in confusion, "Wait…Who's Tanatos again?"

Using her magic, Palutena shows them a holographic projection of Tanatos's old snaky look in 8-bit. **"Why is this in 8-bit?"** Peter asked.

' _Back in the '80s, Tanatos took the form of a snake on Medusa's head. He's quite the chameleon, you see, and that was his "look" back then.'_ Palutena said.

"Great fashion sense. But as the god of death, this guy sounds like a big deal." Sonic said while homing attacking a few Minos and a Souflee.

"Is it possible we can beat him?" Lucina asked while shooting down some monsters with her bow.

' _Don't fret, child,'_ Ero assured Lucina, _'It's like I told you. The gods of this realm are pathetic to the ones you're used to. You'll be fine. Someone like me can destroy all this realm's gods in a blink of an eye, including this planet.'_

' _Let's TRY not to do that last part,'_ Palutena warned the great spider. _'Anyways, Tanatos possesses a key to the Underworld, and he's leading Medusa's invasion of the sea.'_ She said, kinda getting Sonic a bit nervous after he destroyed a Specknose.

"T-The sea…" Sonic said, looking really worried since he hates water.

"So we'll be fighting his forces in the sea? How are we supposed to do that?" Pit wondered after shooting down monsters with his Beam Claws.

" **Well I have my armor. The girls can instantly switch to underwater gear with their suits. And Sonic has his Bubble Shield, ASSUMING he's not too afraid to use it."** Spidey replied as he notices Sonic getting more and more worried by the second as they get closer to the ocean.

"That's good for you, but what about me?" Pit asked since he has no fancy equipment for underwater missions.

' _Just use your gills. Tell me, Pit, how are you with branchial respiration?'_ Palutena asked as he cuts down another Monoeye.

"Oh, no worries. I minored in branchial respiration." Pit replied until he takes a loud second thought on what she REALLY means. "WAIT, YOU'RE CRAZY!"

' _OK, just hold your breath then. For about two hours.'_ Palutena playfully teased the worried angel.

"I SAID YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sonic shouted at the goddess.

"Why are you worried? You can equip a bubble shield for crying out loud." Weiss asked the worried hedgehog while blasting out some Gyrazer.

"Yeah, but what if it pops, huh?!" Sonic frantically replied.

"Can't you equip another one?" Lucina calmly asked.

"But what if that one pops too?!"

" **Oh brother."** Spidey sighed while he hears Palutena's giggle in his head as his on-board sensors notify him they are getting closer to the oceans. **"We're getting closer to the ocean."**

"I know. I can smell it." Pit happily sniffed.

" **I'm not gonna ask how."** Spidey replied.

' _We're heading to Tanatos's base, the Seafloor Palace.'_ Palutena informed them.

"Ah great…" Sonic groaned as they fly over a steep mound of sand and arrive at the ocean.

"You were kidding about holding my breath, right?" Pit asked his goddess, still really hoping she's joking.

' _Watch and learn, Avengers. Witness the true power of the goddess of light!'_

' _How to be terrible at your job?'_ Ero intervened.

' _Hush you! Ready, set… Dum da da daaah!'_ Palutena sang as, supposedly using her power to split the ocean to two and form a nice easy path that quite easily amazes the heroes.

"Nice!" Sonic whistled, not having to worry about riding through the ocean anymore.

"Whoa ho ho ho hoooaaa! You've outdone yourself, Lady Palutena!" Pit complimented his divine goddess.

" **Moses did it better!"** Spidey said just to simply annoy her.

Palutena exasperated from the spider's teasing. _'Just head to the Seafloor Palace already!'_

" **Got it, ma'am."**

' _Oh help me…'_ She sighs as the heroes fly through this new path through the divided sea while destroying more Underworld fools in their way with ease.

"I had no idea you had the power to split the ocean." Lucina said in amazement of Palutena's power.

"I know! This is just one more bullet point on your already-impressive resume!" Pit said, always complimenting his goddess of her achievements.

' _Heh heh. What can I say? I'm an overachiever.'_ Palutena replied.

Meanwhile, Ero grunts, knowing full well something's off with Palutena's power, _'I can't believe you children fell for her trick.'_

"Huh?" Both Lucina and Pit replied at the same time.

' _When will common sense kick in that the goddess of light is NOT the goddess of the ocean! Right, Poseidon?'_ Ero asked the new person that's about to enter this telepathic group chat.

"Poseidon?" Weiss asked in surprise while striking down an Octos.

' _You got that right, Great Other!'_ The god of the seas, Poseidon, makes himself known to the D-Avengers.

' _Oh, heh heh... Lord Poseidon!'_ Palutena nervously replied to the king of seas.

"Poseidon's real?" Sonic asked.

' _Of course I am real! Tsk, tsk, Palutena. Lies don't become a lady.'_ Poseidon berated the goddess of light.

' _I'm sorry. But can't a goddess have a little fun?'_ Palutena asked.

' _And you question why you can't protect humanity.'_ Ero mocked her.

' _But Spider-Man jokes all the time while protecting humans!'_

" **But I do it with finesse and style, there's a difference."** Spidey joked while using two waldoes to destroy some Commyloose.

"So that sea-parting business was…?" Pit asked, now knowing the real power over the shifting oceans.

'' _Twas obviously my doing, silly boy.'_ Poseidon replied.

' _To pull off an attack on the Seafloor Palace, I went to the sea god himself.'_ Palutena said.

"I knew something was fishy." Sonic punned while having fun grinding down a water rail.

' _I wouldn't allow anyone else to part my ocean! In fact, I've half a mind to put it back together!'_ Poseidon said, scaring everyone flying through the split ocean.

"You better not, water geezer, if you know what's good for you!" Sonic fearlessly threatened the sea god.

"Sonic, shut your mouth!" Weiss shouted at the hedgehog to stop antagozing the god who could drown the ocean on top of them.

' _You DARE threaten the god of the seas, little land rodent?'_ Poseidon asked Sonic.

"I dare! I've beaten a water god myself who's WAY more threatening than you, old man!" Sonic said with a fearless grin showing on his face.

"Sonic, you're gonna get us killed!" Pit shouted but to everyone's surprise they hear Poseidon laughing.

' _There's no need. You have a lot of spunk, hedgehog. No one has threatened me and got away with it. Carry on with your mission.'_ Poseidon said as they travel further down through the ocean.

" **We're getting deeper now. More enemies inbound!"** Spidey warned as they spot more Underworld goons underwater to fight. **"ISO Change: Cancer-Spider!"** The Armored-up Webhead morphs his armor to its aquatic ISO form to spin-kick several large water waves that sweeps up the oceanic battlefield so they can move on.

' _Impressive use of the oceans, Spider-Man.'_ Poseidon complimented the web-slinger of his armor's ability to manipulate the water god's seas to his advantage.

" **Thanks, water geezer."** Spidey replied.

' _Despite your lack of respect and Palutena's mischievous ways, you should know you have my full support.'_ Poseidon said.

' _Much obliged, Lord Poseidon.'_ Palutena replied.

' _And The Other. I've heard of your "destructive" nature, but I am thankful, and honored, you have come to our world at it's most dire need.'_ Poseidon said to compliment Ero, but receives nothing but a simple grunt from his elder. _'It was bad enough when the dark forces were contained in the Underworld. But extending their reach to the sea and land is completely unacceptable. As the Great Totem and the goddess of light, it falls on you both to destroy them. I have faith that you will.'_

' _You have my word.'_ Palutena said to the lord of the seas.

" **And ours too."** Spidey said on the behalf of the D-Avengers.

' _Just don't get in our way!'_ Ero menacingly threatened the sea god, which did get Poseidon a little uneasy while they travel through the remains of a destroyed city.

"I guess this used to be a city?" Lucina asked.

' _Yes, but I sunk it long ago.'_ Poseidon replied.

"Sunk it? That's a bit…extreme." Weiss said.

' _Humans consist of equal parts hubris, envy, and deceit. Sometimes one has to put them in their place.'_ Poseidon explained.

" **Uhhhh…."** Spidey muttered as he takes offense of that.

' _You DO realize our allies consist of humans, right?'_ Ero menacingly asked with a mean-looking glare that Poseidon could sense for miles, sending shivers to his bones.

' _I did say "sometimes." Even I know not all humans are bad.'_ Poseidon replied.

' _Hmph. Tolerable response.'_ Ero stoically replied, not fully believing him but just ignores him as the team takes down more monsters while also coming across some beautiful blue coral.

"This coral is sooo beautiful!" Pit said.

' _True, but forget the old saying that every coral has its thorn.'_ Palutena said.

"I think you're thinking of roses, Pally." Sonic corrected her.

' _And I'M pretty sure I'm thinking of coral.'_

"It's alright to be wrong, ya know." Sonic slyly smirked.

' _I am NOT wrong!'_

" _Uh-huh_." Sonic replied, not buying her response for a second as they reach the ocean floor of enemies he spins through.

' _We've arrived at the ocean floor. Only a little longer until we reach the palace! From there, we'll defeat Tanatos and take his key to the Underworld.'_ Palutena informed.

" **And when you mean "we" you mean "us", 'cause you're not fighting for your life."** Spidey replied.

' _You're getting on my nerves, Spidey!'_

"Look!" Weiss points to the Seafloor Palace coming into view.

"So that's the Seafloor Palace. I thought it'd be covered in barnacles and kelp, but it's actually very nice." Pit remarked.

' _I'll be closing up the sea now. It should wipe out any Underworld stragglers.'_ Poseidon said.

"Just give us one more second, old fish king. Blast away!" Sonic smiled as they fly down into the underwater palace.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Seafloor Palace**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-At the Seafloor Palace**

' _The sea is closed now.'_ Palutena informed the Avengers as they enter the Seafloor Palace.

' _My work here is finished. Good luck, Avengers.'_ Poseidon said to the mortal heroes.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Poseidon." Lucina replied.

' _And Other, I ask you keep Lady Palutena from performing anymore mischievous ideas.'_ Poseidon said to Ero.

' _I'll put a muzzle on her.'_ Ero replied.

' _I am not a dog!'_ Palutena loudly retorted as the heroes starting exploring, and fighting inside the great hall of the underwater castle.

"So this is the Seafloor Palace. Amazing." Weiss remarked on the lovely blue palace.

"This would make a great vacation home if it wasn't underwater." Sonic said as Spidey takes off his armor.

"It's no Atlantis, that's for sure." Spidey said.

"You've been to Atlantis?" Pit asked the webhead.

"Oh yeah." Spidey casually replied until his Spider-Sense rings to an unknown caller about to enter their minds. "Huh? Now who is it?"

' _Oh, goody, guests! Protecting an impregnable fortress can get awfully lonely.'_

"Who's the weird guy talking in our heads?" Sonic asked.

' _Is that you, Tanatos?'_ Palutena asked the goofy god of death.

' _Actually, I go by Thanatos now. The extra H is for "hamazing"."_ Thanatos replied.

"Hold on! In Greek mythology, Thanatos has always been called "Thanatos". You mean your name has been misspelled the entire time? Were you trying to be unique or did the doctor mess up your birth certificate?" Spidey asked the god of death.

' _A little of this, a little of that, yeah.'_ Thanatos replied with no straight answer.

"…Have we met before?" Pit wondered if this really is the same god of death he fought 25 years ago.

' _I'm wounded, truly I am. I know it's been awhile, but surely you haven't forgotten your old foe?'_ Thanatos replied.

"Sorry... There are just so many foes and only one of me." Pit said as they enter a room filled with Shemum hiding in their vases, Shelbo and Armin.

"I know that feeling." Spidey remarked, as he too made a lot of enemies over the years that he forgot some of them.

' _Thanatos! You should know we've destroyed Medusa's other commanders. Give up the key to the Underworld, and we'll TRY to spare your pathetic life.'_ Ero threatened, scaring the god of death even though he tries so hard to hide his fears.

' _J-Just because you may be some great destroyer god, doesn't mean I'm scared of you. But since you've come all this way…Wouldn't you and Palutena like to stay and catch up for a bit? Oh, pretty please?'_ Thanatos replied, annoying the great spider totem.

' _So you're not going to give up the key?'_ Palutena asked while Spidey spins a Shemum vase around the closed chamber for Pit to kick away.

' _No need to get all huffy now. I'll have you know that I much prefer honey to vinegar. And I prefer witty repartee to any condiment!'_ Thanatos replied, completely going off topic.

"We're getting nowhere with this guy. Our goal here is to track down Medusa and Loki, right?" Weiss asked while destroying an Armin.

' _Yes. Thanatos is basically Medusa's right-hand man.'_ Palutena said.

"I thought Loki was Medusa's right-hand man?" Sonic replied while destroying a Shelbo.

' _They're more like equal partners while Thanatos is the lap dog. That's why he has the only key to the Underworld.'_ Ero said.

' _I have no such thing! None whatsoever! Honestly. HONESTLY.'_ Thanatos denied.

' _Quiet, scum!'_ Ero ordered, completely shutting him up.

"How did THIS guy get to be Medusa's second in command?" Pit asked after they've destroyed all the monsters in the area.

' _Beats me. Seniority?'_ Palutena replied.

' _Helloooo? It's rude to exclude!'_ Thanatos intervened in the conversation.

' _I said shut your mouth!'_ Ero scared him once more.

"If democracy wouldn't work, guess we'll just have to take it from him by force." Spidey said.

' _The longer we wait, the more we have to lose. We need to strike soon. We only have a little way to go, so buckle down.'_ Palutena advised.

"We're buckled and ready!" Pit said.

' _Yoo hoo! Can you hear me? I'd like to be a part of this conversation please!'_ Thanatos interrupted for the third time, really starting to get on everybody's nerves.

' _Is the god of death so EAGER to embrace death itself? I'll be happy to oblige.'_ Ero said in a dark tone.

"Seriously, shut it already! Only I'm allowed to be so annoying!" Spidey said to the annoying god of death.

' _Me? But you've been talking this whole game, or is it this story?'_ Thanatos wondered, breaking the 4th wall a bit there.

"Aye-aye-aye. I'm not that annoying, am I?" Spidey asked his friends.

"YES!" Everyone, including Thanatos replied with a deadpan stare that leaves Spider-Man clueless and confused if they really meant that or not, that or he's just playing along.

After some wandering around, the heroes approach a set of three grind rails, much to Sonic's joy. "Alright! More grind rails!" He said as hops on the blue rail and proceeds to immediately break the sound barrier.

"That guy sure loves his grind rail." Weiss smiled as they follow him on the rails.

Sonic grinningly chuckles as he seamlessly switches from rail to rail to avoid enemy fire, all while boosting so fast he doesn't spot the large hole up ahead. "Uh-oh!" He said before falling through the hole, arriving in a room full of enemies.

"Yo, Sonic. You alright?" Spidey asked as he and the others appear to assist Sonic against enemy forces.

"I'm fine. Just surprised of that hole." Sonic said as he dodges hidden Octos hiding in more holes.

"That's what happens when you go too fast." Pit replied, rushing through the Octos with his claws.

"Hey, it's my trademark." Sonic smiled.

"Just be more careful, okay." Lucina said as they finished clearing the area and proceed through the palace, taking a lift that winds them up back in the lobby.

"Weren't we here already?" Pit asked as he watches Weiss shoot down floating Miks.

' _Yes, but there's good news! A new path has appeared. Follow it to move forward.'_ Palutena said.

"I see it. Follow me." Spidey takes the lead, web zipping to an icy floor room that he accidently slips and falls on his stomach, much to Palutena's enjoyment. "Glad to be of your enjoyment. Why is it so slippery?" He asked as he tries to stand up on the ice but immediately falls back down on his butt.

' _Hoo hoo! Isn't skating just delightful?'_ Thanatos asked.

' _I wish MY domain had a skating rink.'_ Palutena said.

' _Why? You skate worse than the boy.'_ Ero said as Peter fails to skate on the icy terrain while he barely destroys the blocky Snowmen with flame webbing.

' _Do you want to teach me?'_ Palutena started flirting with the divine spider.

' _If it's possible to actually teach you.'_ Ero savagely replied as the monster Snowmen are destroyed and the heroes enter an elevator.

"An elevator! Well, that's convenient." Weiss commented.

"Going up." Spidey said as the elevator takes them to the second floor.

"Now approaching…the second floor." Sonic said, joining in on the elevator fun.

"This play-by-play really isn't necessary." Pit remarked on their silliness as they approach the third floor.

' _Now approaching…the third floor.'_ Thanatos joined in on the fun as well but no one bothers to respond. _'Are you all ignoring me?'_ He asked but again receives no answer as they exit the elevator to encounter more killer Snowmen and a floating Frozum.

"Hey Sonic. More Snowmen." Weiss said to Sonic.

"Cool. Let's heat things up." Sonic smiled. Weiss produces a fire glyph underneath Sonic's feet as he curls up to a ball, absorbing the fire to blaze through and ricochet from the walls as flaming speeds, melting and piercing through the ice-cold baddies until they are no more than a heated puddle. Sonic chuckled, "That was hot."

' _Oh. Your puns are boiling my blood.'_ Thanatos berated the hedgehog of his miserable fire puns.

"Now that was terrible." Sonic replied as they continue exploring the palace up on a bridge that triggers Spidey's psychic senses.

"Watch out!" Peter said before Sonic, Pit and Lucina fell down the bridge after it collapsed beneath them.

"You guys alright?" Weiss asked them from above.

"Argh. We think so…" Lucina said in slight pain as Spidey and Weiss hop down to help them up.

"No worries. Just your run-of-the-mill trap door. Let's shake it off and keep going." Sonic said before they continue running through the palace, avoiding floating electrical balls and meeting up with an armored monster in another room.

"What's that?" Peter asked about the monster in a shell.

' _It's called a Vakloom. It absorbs the energy of ranged shots and then fires it back at you as a laser. Until it fires at you, though, it remains protected by an armored shell.'_ Palutena replied.

"Well, if it's hungry for shots, the only thing to do is shoot it. I'll get it out of that shell any way I have to!" Pit said.

"Keep it distracted while we finish it." Spidey instructed the angel and Weiss.

"You got it!" Pit and Weiss starts feeding the Vakloom energy shoots that it absorbs and returns as a powerful laser they hop over. Sonic slides under and head butt it's stomach to the air for Spidey to grab with his webbing and throws it towards Lucina to slice it to two.

"Nice one, guys. Let's keep moving." Spidey said, heading to a platform that starts moving on its own, leading them to a new area above a bottomless pit.

"What's this?" Pit asked.

"It looks to be a moving platform. Let's be careful." Lucina advised.

' _Let me jazz things up for you a smidge. We do have to keep things interesting! Hoo hoo hoo!'_ Thanatos laughed as Handoras and Skuttler Cannoneers drop in to blast them off to the ever-lasting pit.

"More enemies, huh? Bring it!" Sonic said with a few homing attacks.

' _Keep on trooping, little trooper!'_ Thanatos said.

' _We've been curious about something, Thanatos.'_ Palutena said, wanting to start a serious discussion with him.

' _Yes?'_

' _You're the god of death of this dimension, are you not? And if the Underworld is essentially Hell with all deceased souls roaming about, why don't you outrank Medusa?'_ Ero asked him.

' _I'm not really interested in climbing the corporate ladder. You wouldn't believe the amount of overtime you have to put in. Plus, that sort of strict hierarchy isn't the Underworld style.'_ Thanatos replied, completely ignoring the question.

' _You're avoiding our question.'_ Palutena said.

' _What was that? You seem to be cutting out! La la laaaaa la! I can't heeeear you!'_

"It's hard to get a good read on him…I can't tell if he's weird or just dim." Pit said.

' _A-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa.'_

' _No. This just confirms our suspicions. Loki's working with someone else on a higher rank than Medusa.'_ Ero said.

' _Eep!'_ Thanatos said, fearing they're catching on.

"Really? Who could it be?" Spidey asked.

' _I'm not too sure. And since this deathly buffoon won't tell us, we'll have to find the answers ourselves.'_ Ero replied, seconds before the Avengers exit the moving platform, back onto the bridge they previously fell off from, taking a platform that leads them to a giant room with more enemies to smash.

' _Thanatos should be in the next room over.'_ Palutena informed.

"Oh, goody! Then do let us get to the fisticuffing!" Sonic said.

"I wanted to say that." Pit whined.

"Sorry." Sonic sheepishly chuckled. While the girls and Pit chew out their own Underworld target practice, Spidey and Sonic agree to work together for a team work attack. Spidey attaches his webbing to a curled-up Sonic and starts swinging him around like a crazed madman, decimating more and more monsters when he twirls Sonic in the air, unleashing a powerful cyclone that sucks up and spits out the remaining monsters.

"Nice teamwork, you two. C'mon. Let's stop Thanatos." Weiss said as they rush into the room, where they find Thanatos lazily floating above his throne.

 **BGM End**

"Oooah! I must have dozed off there." Thanatos said, lazily stranding up to stretch his tired legs. "Hooah. Waiting around is such exhausting work!"

"Then we'll just have to fire you for laziness." Spidey quipped as they strike a pose for battle.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

' _Thanatos is a skilled chameleon, furthered enhanced by the ISO-Norn Stone. Don't be surprised if he changes into a spider or scorpion or cockroach or tick... Or a moth or lizard or leech or tapeworm or centipede or bat or snake or...cat.'_ Palutena said as the heroes dodge his deadly energy beams.

"But a cat…would be kind of cute, right?" Pit asked.

"I dunno. The cats I've met are deadly. And attractively beautiful." Spidey said, dodging the demonic face blasts he counters with blinding webbing to the cheeky god's eyes.

"Did that include Blake?" Weiss sassily smirked at Spidey.

"Uhhhhhh…" Spidey doesn't respond since he's trying so hard to lessen the red blush behind his mask.

"I'm tempted to reach for my book of snappy comebacks, but... Maybe I should just show you? And a one, and a two... And a ONE, TWO, THREEE!" In a puff of pink smoke, Thanatos transforms himself into an urn.

"He transformed into an urn?" Lucina remarked.

"I'm just going to catch a few z's here." Thanatos said as he effortlessly blocks a spin attack from Sonic. "By the way, your attacks are useless."

"Ah perfect." Sonic sarcastically replied.

' _There must be some way to hurt him.'_ Palutena said.

The urn Thanatos releases multiple red and white skulls onto the battlefield. "Watch out!" Spidey ordered everyone to leap away from the exploding red skulls. "We better watch out of those skulls."

"The red ones at least. I got an idea." Sonic speeds by the white skulls and kicks them all right back at the god urn that causes considerable amount of damage that forces Thanatos to transform into something else.

"Nice thinking, Sonic!" Lucina smiled as they see Thanatos has transformed into a bat.

"Keee keee!" Thanatos shrieked.

"That's not even what a bat sounds like!" Pit criticized the god's pathetic bat imitation.

"Fail. Fail." Spidey quipped, rolling under the fluttering bat swarm.

"Woop woop woop woop woop!"

"And neither is that! This is getting really annoying really fast!" Weiss retorted, releasing an icy wind from her rapier that freezes the bat swarm completely into a large chunk of ice for Spidey to web up and throw at a wall, shattering Thanatos as he transforms into a sword accompanied by deadly spears.

"Oh now what?" Spidey asked.

"Slicety slice! Dicety dice! Stabbity stab stab stab stab!" Thanatos sang, trying to attack Lucina with his pointy weapons but she keeps on deflecting.

"No need to sound so gleeful!" Lucina said, spinning her blade to form a wind current that blows the blades to Pit's rapid-fighting claws of doom, as he cuts them open to a transforming doll.

"What's this?!" Pit asked.

' _It looks like he turned into a doll.'_ Palutena said as Sonic homing attacks the red gem on the belly, releasing a smaller doll.

"Huh? There was something inside the doll?" Sonic asked, looking confused.

' _Wait... Inside Thanatos...is a mini Thanatos? I wonder if they sell these in the gift shop.'_ Palutena wondered.

"Not these variations, I can tell you that." Spidey replied as Sonic and Pit take on multiple dolls that keep revealing a smaller one, until a tiny Thanatos finally emerges from the last one.

"Ah ha! There he is!" Pit said, and just when he's about to swipe it, he transforms into a giant foot. "A foot?"

' _Really, how much harm could-.'_ Palutena asked before Thanatos interrupts.

"Ever heard of athlete's foot?!" He asked.

"I have! Flash Thompson kept introducing me to one every gym class! I was never clean since." Spidey quipped as everyone scatters around to avoid getting stomped, but it seemed Thanatos's mostly interested in crushing Spider-Man, managing to kick him off the wall he was sticking on to the ground and tries to crush his foot on top of him. "Oh man, it smells…Ergh…And why is it as heavy as the Rhino on Thanksgiving…" Spidey asked as he struggles to lift the giant foot. Slowly and slowly, he starts to get crushed. Without any other choice, he summons his aura-powered spider legs to stab the giant foot from underneath, forcefully freeing himself as Thanatos tearfully turns back to normal.

"Ow! That hurt!" He whined as he tends to his wounded foot.

"Then don't blame me if this hurts too!" Spidey surrounds his right fist in webbing before expanding it to a giant fist with his aura. "How do you like my giant fist?!" He roared, unleashing a skull-crushing punch to Thanatos's head, flinging him crashing through his throne.

 **BGM End**

"Crushing victory!" Pit said, victorious.

"Crushing defeat!" Thanatos said as he starts spinning in place. "Fareweeeeeell!" He screamed as he disappears, leaving behind a purple gem with the insignia of the Underworld Army in its center that Pit picks up from the ground.

"That gem looks valuable. Are we selling it? I am in need of some cash." Spidey joked.

' _No you idiot. This is our key to the Underworld.'_ Palutena told Peter.

"And I just have…to hold it?" Pit asked as he observes it while a light shine down on everyone.

' _More or less. But first, we have to get you geared up for the final battle.'_ She replied as she whisks them away, back to Skyworld.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. We're on our way in stopping Medusa, but we need to get Pit geared up with some ancient armor locked away in a pirate ship. Don't know why. We can clearly handle this already, but I am curious what these Three Sacred Treasures are. What the?! What are you guys doing here? Don't you have your own galaxy to be guarding?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Soaring Galactic Thief Ship**_

 **Spider-Man: Wasn't expecting this team-up here of all places.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Who could Spidey be talking about? We got some special guest stars appearing next chapter. Also, I ask, who would win in a fight: Perfect Chaos from "Sonic Adventure" or Poseidon from "Kid Icarus Uprising"? Just a random thought since Sonic brought it up.**


	11. Issue 8: Soaring Galactic Thief Ship

_Issue 8: Soaring Galactic Thief Ship_

 **Skyworld**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Limit Break x Survivor (Peace Ver.)**

The final battle against Medusa is approaching, and the D-Avengers are more than eager to give the goddess of darkness a divine whooping. Until Palutena calls them in, Spidey decided to literary hang around with Pit, hanging upside down from his web while eating a red apple as the young angel commands his army, the Centurions as their captain.

"Alright men! The final battle against the Underworld Army is coming close! Until then, get to your positions and be prepared for anything!" Pit said, giving a wave of his hand as a sign of commanding his troops to march throughout the floating realm.

"Aren't you a little young to commanding an army?" Spidey asked as he hops off his web, taking another bite from his apple.

"Maybe. I'm not that young." Pit replied.

"Right. You're over 25 years, and you have the body of a 13-year-old, just like how Palutena is like thousands of years old, yet she's young enough to be my girlfriend. I'll never understand "godly" physiology. It's too weird." Spidey replied as he takes another bite from his favorite apple.

"Heh. Your spider powers are the ones that's weird." Pit slyly smirked.

"Believe me. Spider powers are probably the most normal thing to have compared to other wackiness in my universe. We have talking trees from space for crying out loud." Spidey replied.

"Okay. That does sound pretty weird."

"I know right. A world of wondrous marvels. You were right when you said my world is like a comic book."

"Uh-huh." Pit said as they start walking through town. "Hey Spidey. I know this is kinda sudden, but can you train me?" He requested from the amazing wall-crawler.

"Train you? I-I'm not really a good trainer. 'Sides, you're already pretty capable on your own." Spidey modestly replied.

"But I want to grow even stronger. Not just to protect this world, but to protect Lady Palutena. You guys won't be here forever, so I want to start now. You're the perfect mentor for me. C'mon, pleeeeease!" Pit pleaded for Peter's training.

Spidey stares at the angel boy, reminded him of himself back when he started out as a hero. He can sense Pit's great potential as a worthy hero, full of confidence and valor, always prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the ones he loves. And knowing he won't be here forever, Pete makes a decision while making a smile. "Heh. Alright, little angel bro." He answered, putting his hand on Pit's shoulder. "I'm no Captain America, but I'll see what I can do. Heck, I'll probably teach you how to read as well."

"Really? Awesome! I was always having trouble reading!" Pit said while he makes erratic jumps of joy like a little kid.

"Wait, seriously? I was joking. You can't…Oh man." Spidey face-palmed after learning Pit can't read, like at all.

 **BGM End**

* * *

"Let's begin today's mission!" Lucina said as the team leaps out the door to the dawning skies with enemies to shoot at.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Space-Pirate Ship (Route A)**

"Alright!" Sonic excitedly expressed himself after a successful homing attack chain on a couple of Miks and Shrip. "With Medusa's commanders out of the way, we're going to the grandest of all battles!"

"But this isn't the way to the Underworld." Pit noticed while shooting enemies with his Pudgy Palm.

"It's not?"

"No. Where are we going?" Pit asked.

' _I'm a little embarrassed to say…'_ Palutena said.

"What is it?"

' _Remember the Three Sacred Treasures you used against Medusa long ago?'_ She asked the angel.

"Three Sacred Treasures?" Weiss wondered what they are.

"Of course. The Mirror Shield, Arrow of Light, and Wings of Pegasus." Pit replied to Palutena.

" **Sounds powerful."** Spidey said, relaxing while his Spider-Orbitars are on auto-fire against Underworld troops.

' _They are. That's why I hid them in case of an emergency. You know, so they wouldn't get stolen.'_ She said.

"Now that's using your noodle. Man, you are so smart!" Pit remarked.

' _The story doesn't end there. See, there's also this space-pirate ship…'_

"A space…pirate ship?" Lucina replied with a confused face.

' _You know, a pirate ship…in space. Its crew travels the Galactic Sea, robbing the heavens of constellations.'_ Palutena explained.

"That's awesome! I mean, evil!" Pit said while running along a crystal column.

"If we're heading to space, we should equip our space suits." Weiss said as she and Lucina press the chest of their morphing suits to change into more appropriate space attire. "So what does this have to do with the Three Sacred Treasures?" She asked the goddess.

' _Well…I hid the Three Sacred Treasures in the constellations.'_

" **That's…pretty impressive. But wait. Does that mean the pirates stole the treasures along with the stars?"** Spidey asked.

' _And the Underworld Army has gotten wind of it. They're attacking the ship.'_ She replied.

"Oh, great." Pit said.

' _Which brings us to today's mission. Raid the pirate ship and retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures!'_ Palutena informed.

"We're on it! I've always wanted to fight space pirates!" Sonic grinned as everyone boost to maximum speed through the heavens.

"I'm going reaaaally fast!" Pit said as he can't handle this level of speed and wind hitting his face.

' _We're already late, so we have to hurry. Hold on!'_ Palutena said as the team continues to demolish all obstacles in their path until their great speeds takes them to space.

" **Space. The final frontier."** Spidey said.

"Whoa… This is such a sight." Lucina said, stunned that she's in space for the first time in her life.

' _You haven't seen nothing yet. Wait 'til we arrive at the Galactic Sea. Then you'll REALLY be left surprised.'_ Palutena replied.

"We'll hold you to that." Lucina smiled.

"So, the Three Sacred Treasures are pretty old now. Do they still work?" Pit wondered.

' _They've grown more brittle with age, but they'll likely last a few more battles.'_ Palutena replied.

"You're not exactly inspiring confidence here." Pit said.

' _Why are we even wasting our time? We're more than capable of destroying Medusa without those ancient relics.'_ Ero said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah! I could beat Medusa with one arm tied behind my back!" Pit remarked.

" **Well we're already here, and I want to see what these Sacred Treasures can do. It might make for some good research. See what makes them tick. Ya know."** Spidey said while striking his spider arms on a Belunka.

Ero sighs tiredly, _'You and your research. Fine. As you wish.'_ He said as they travel through a cosmic cloud tunnel that leads them to a vast, beautiful interstellar ocean in space where constellations are born.

 **BGM End**

Sonic whistled of the beauty they've arrived in, "Man, what a sight!"

"It's beautiful…" Weiss said in awe.

' _You've arrived at the Galactic Sea. Romantic, don't you think? Ero and I once came here on a date years ago.'_ Palutena said, surprising everyone with that sudden reveal.

" **What? You guys went on a date? But Ero, I thought you said you aren't "one into romance"."** Spidey said.

' _And that still holds true. I could care LESS about relationships. They waste time. But I lost a bet, and was forced to go out with this jabbering nuisance for a century.'_ Ero responded, referring to Palutena when he meant "jabbering nuisance".

' _And thank goodness those days are over! You almost got me killed, MULTIPLE TIMES, when you requested we hunt down mystical creatures of the multiverse!'_ Palutena retorted all heated from those terrible adventures she had with Ero.

Ero sinisterly chuckled, _'One of the few times I smiled.'_ He smiled, causing the annoyed goddess to exasperate.

"That partly explains why you two argue like a broken couple." Pit remarked.

' _Focus Pit brat, the pirate ship you're hunting should be around your current position.'_ Ero informed them.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Space-Pirate Ship (Route B)**

" **Where? I don't see any-."** Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense tingles to the cosmic oceans below hiding a large ship. **"Oh wait, never mind. Back up!"** Everyone slows down to narrowly avoid the jumping ship before it sails away.

"I guess that was it!" Weiss said.

' _It's moving pretty fast. Stay on its tail!'_ Palutena instructed.

"Seems pretty slow to me." Sonic said, grinning a egotiscal smirk as they boost to catch up with the space ship, plowing through any Underworld forces that gets in their way.

"I think I see the ship! It's under attack by Underworld forces." Pit said as they get closer and closer to the pirate ship.

' _Good. That means the treasures are still on board.'_ Palutena replied.

" **Hold on. What are those other ships attacking?"** Spidey asked as they notice a small fleet of alien ships attacking the larger pirate ship.

' _I'm…not sure. Aliens, maybe.'_

Spidey uses his armor's sensors to scan the new enemy ships of their origin, and is quite shock when he learns what they are, **"Holy…Those are Kree ships!"**

"Kree? What's a Kree?" Pit asked, confused.

" **A hostile alien race from MY dimension. They tried to conquer the Earth multiple times."** Spidey replied with a brief history lesson about the Kree Empire.

"What are they doing here?!" Weiss asked before narrowly dodging rapid fire from an attacking Kree ship.

" **Don't know, but they're attacking the ship!"** Spidey replied as Sonic cuts through a few Kree ships with his spin attack, with Lucina doing the same with her sword.

' _To get the treasures, you need to take out those space pirates AND the Kree too. Plus, just think how lonely the sky would be without constellations. Don't hold back!'_ Palutena instructed.

" **Wasn't planning to! ISO Change: Libra-Spider!"** Spidey morphs his armor into an earth-brown metallic color with pillar-like extensions on his shoulder and head, charging up his armor's repulsor blasts! **"Meteorite Barrage!"** He said, firing off several meteor-shaped sphere of light that demolish most of the Kree and the Underworld army. While Pit shoots down his own space goons, the space pirate ship suddenly leaps into the air, frightening him as it lands back in the water. **"Hold on, Pit! I'm scanning for an entrance! There has to be one somewhere!"** Spidey flies around the ship, constantly searching for a suitable entrance for his team, then after a moment of nearly avoiding death from some Kree ships Weiss and Pit destroy, he located an entrance. **"Found one! Get ready! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"** Spidey informed as everyone follows him to a spot near the back of the ship, blowing a hole for them to enter through.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Inside the Space Pirate Ship**

Everyone, except Pit because he was going too fast, land safely inside the ship. "Not that I'm complaining, but could you be a little gentler next time?" Pit said in pain as he slowly gets up on his feet.

' _Sorry about that! Are you OK?'_ Palutena asked while Spidey deforms back to his normal armor mode and they quietly walk into a room filled with surprisingly dead Space Pirate and Kree soldiers.

"Whoa. So these used to be space pirates and Kree? What happened to them?" Sonic asked as they walk pass the dead soldiers as they walk up the large steps.

" **Stay behind me and keep quiet. I'm sensing something, from out of this room."** Spidey whispered. Spider-Man slowly walks up to a door, mentally preparing himself to web up anyone he instantly spots. Slowly. Quietly, he opens the door, and the split second he did, he and another man in a helmet confront each other with their respective weapons.

" **Don't move** /Don't move!" They both said with the intent to fire at one another, but when they stare at each other for a quick second, they start to realize neither are the enemy, but an ally. " **Wha** /Wha? **What the/** What the?"

" **Star-Lord?"** Spidey questioned as he puts his web-shooters down.

"Spider-Man?" The man, revealed to be Star-Lord, as known as Peter Quill, de-materializes his mask to greet the young hero. "Hey kid. What's up? What are you doing here?"

" **I was gonna ask you the same thing."** Spidey replied until he hears other footsteps approaching the room, revealing themselves to be the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy, including Mantis but no Groot.

"Hey Quill, what's going…" Rocket Raccoon stops talking when he spots a waving Spider-Man greeting him, causing him to groan in annoyance. "Ah great. It's the kid with the weird sticky powers."

"Well…" Gamora puts away her sword as she walks up to the D-Avengers and Pit. "Wasn't expecting all of you here of all places."

' _Who are these people?'_ Palutena asked just only the D-Avengers.

"I know you guys. You're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Weiss answered, remembering the Guardians when they helped take down the Goblin Nation a few months ago.

"Greetings, young ice girl." Drax the Destroyer said to Weiss.

"Hello. My name is Mantis. I can sense people's emotions." Mantis happily waved at her new friends.

"O…K…" Pit said, completely confused.

"What are you guys doing in this dimension? Are you the reason why the Kree's here?" Sonic asked the Guardians.

"Well, actually, it was more so Rocket. We were, ya know, guarding the galaxy from a massive Kree battleship until _genius_ raccoon here decided it was the _perfect_ opportunity to test out a new wormhole weapon that destroyed most of the Kree, yes, but sent us and a few survivors out in the middle of galactic nowhere in another dimension, fighting floating eyeball monsters and space pirates!" Quill said while glaring at the weapon-loving raccoon.

"Haha! See? I told ya it would work!" Rocket happily said.

"A little too well." Gamora said, crossing her arms while she turns to the Avengers. "What brings you kids here? Certainly you didn't get lost like us."

" **You heard of the Exo Stones, right?"** Spidey asked them.

"Eight cosmic gems that rival the Infinity Stones in power? Who hasn't heard of them? Everyone in the known galaxy is looking for one." Gamora replied.

" **Yeah, well, one of them is in this dimension. We were looking for it, but got winded up in a war against Medusa."** Spidey said.

"The lady with the crazy red hair?" Quill asked.

" **That's the inhuman."**

"There's an inhuman called Medusa? Wait. What's an inhuman?" Pit asked.

" **I'll tell you later. Anyways, we're talking about the lady with snakes for hair, and is somehow a goddess of darkness even though she wasn't in Greek mythology. We need the Three Sacred Treasures that were hidden in this ship to beat her. Have you seen them?"** Spidey asked the thieving Guardians.

"Nope." Quill casually responded. "But we did see Ronan the Accuser holding a red box, and it looked heavy."

' _That must be it!'_ Palutena said.

" **In the hands of Ronan the Accuser? I've heard of the guy. He's some insane Kree officer that pledges guilty to anyone he doesn't like, which is pretty much everybody. He's here too?"** Spidey asked.

"Sure is, bugman." Quill replied.

"Then it would seem we share a common goal. Shall we request we team up for the matter at hand?" Lucina asked for the Guardians' assistance in stopping Ronan and retrieving the Treasures.

"Indeed. Ronan is a threat to any universe he's in. He must be stopped." Drax agreed to the team up along with the rest of the Guardians.

"Okay. Now we're talking. Try to wing it with us, Guardians." Sonic smiled, giving them a cocky thumb up.

"Yeah, you see, winging it isn't exactly what we do." Quill said.

"Um, what exactly do you do?" Pit asked them.

"Kick names, take ass." Mantis said.

"Yeah, that's right." Drax nonchalantly agreed with her.

The look on the D-Avengers', Pit's, and Palutena's faces are absolutely priceless as they just stand there, glaring to the distance, with their eyes completely widen and dead silent, with all sharing the same regretful expression of working with these careless heroes from space that might have caused them to lose a few brain cells.

"… **Okay, let's go. By the way, where's Groot?"** Spidey asked after a minute of dead silence. Next to him, Weiss feels something or someone tugging on her space suit from the floor, revealing to be a baby version of Groot.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said so adorably.

"Awwwww! You're so cute!" Weiss carefully picks up Groot and puts him on her shoulder, smiling at him each time he looks at her.

"Uh, what happened to him?" Sonic asked the Guardians why Groot is so small when he used to be an adult.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-In the Space-Pirate Ship**

"Long story involving a star, but who cares! I'm itching to blast some disgusting space pirates into oblivion!" Rocket laughed crazily, reloading his favorite Ion Cannon gun as they united heroes work together through the infested enemy ship filled with many enemies from different worlds.

" **Miss me. Miss me."** Spidey taunted, swinging above the Kree soldiers that are shooting at him, distracting them long enough for Star-Lord to freeze them with his Elemental Gun.

"Ice-sickle!" Star-Lord quipped.

"Quill, shut up!" Gamora told him while she and Lucina bringing down their swords on a few space pirates.

Rocket laughs crazily as he's having too much fun ripping off space pirates with his energy-powered machine gun. "I love this job!" He said as Sonic jumps up and kick a grenade back at a space pirate commando.

Drax roars as he runs up holding his dual knives to combat a Mimicutie. "Die evil box with feminine legs!" He declared until the Mimicutie repeatedly kicked him in the chest enough to fling on top of Weiss.

"Get off of me…" Weiss muffled before Drax stood up.

"Sorry. I forgot ice girls can shatter easily." He said, making her growl in anger.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you two." Pit declared to Mantis and the baby Groot he's protecting from space pirates. He repeatedly shoots with his palm but barely could slow them down. Wanting to help, Groot runs ahead to combat the giants, compared to him anyways. "Groot, wait!" Pit told him for his safety, but to his shock, walking baby tree was capable on his own, spiking his vines through the pirates' vital points, instantly destroying them, and then innocently turns around to face Pit.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Uh, what is he saying?" Pit asked Palutena.

' _Sorry. I can't speak tree.'_ Palutena replied.

"I am Groot."

"No, they were not looking at you funny!" Rocket said to the baby tree while he's shooting.

"You can understand him?" Pit asked the alien raccoon.

"Of course. It's not that hard." Rocket replied.

"…You guys are so weird." Pit said, having trouble comprehending the wackiness of the Guardians of the Galaxy as they head into the generator room.

' _This is the generator room.'_ Palutena informed everyone, now including the Guardians who are surprised of the sudden voice in their head.

"Who's talking inside our heads?" Quill asked.

"She's Lady Palutena, the goddess of light of my world." Pit answered.

"A goddess? Is she cute?" Quill asked, sounding extremely interested which makes Gamora face-palm from asking a stupid question like that right now.

" **Ehhhh, 6 out of 10."** Spidey joked.

"That's disappointing." Quill casually replied, which really boils Palutena's blood to no ends from Spidey's constant joking.

Lucina takes a few steps closer to the giant core generator, "What's this?"

"I'm guessing that's where energy from this cosmic ocean is converted into propulsive power. As long as the ship remains here, it can run indefinitely." Gamora answered.

"So…Should we smash it?" Sonic asked, hitting his fists together.

"Be my guess, blue ball, if you want to unleash a large explosion that can be seen from another GALAXY!" Rocket replied, failing to act sarcastic from the rising anger.

"That would be a spectacle." Sonic calmly joked, chuckling while Rocket groans at his carelessness as they all continue venturing through the ship.

They ride up an elevator that leads them to a Kree solider fighting a space pirate. **"Yoo-hoo!"** Spidey waves for their attention to a spin attack and knife throw that knocks them both out.

"Nice, Drax." Sonic complimented him as they soon encounter a Belunka trying to enter through a hole. "It's more of those flying whales."

"A Belunka!" Pit said.

' _The Underworld Army really wants in on this fight.'_ Palutena said.

"Prepare to die, space whale!" Drax loudly lifts up a nearby bomb and throws it into the mouth of the monster whale, causing it to explode.

"We just gave that whale indigestion! Wooo!" Star-Lord joked as they enter a storage vault.

"What's this?" Weiss asked about the compressed floating spheres.

"This looks to be a storage vault for the stolen constellations. They've all been compressed for easy transport. Huh? I wonder how much they sell." Rocket replied.

"Rocket!" Star-Lord warned him not to do anything stupid.

"Okay, okay!"

"And where's Ronan?" Pit asked.

"He's not here. We saw him kill the ship's pirate captain when he took your Treasures." Mantis replied.

' _I wonder if he's wearing them.'_ Palutena wondered.

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said something that made Rocket laugh.

"Yeah! It probably doesn't fit him!" Rocket continued laughing as they exit the vault.

Gamora has a brief encounter with the Underworld troop, Collin and its little one-eyed Phils. She easily reflects the incoming Phils with her sword that instantly destroy the Collin, leaving Pit impressed of her weapon.

"Wow! That's a cool weapon! What's it called?" Pit asked the Guardian assassin.

"Godslayer." Gamora replied, frightening the angel of its name.

"G-Godslayer? You don't mean that..."

"I've killed gods? Plenty. Want me to demonstrate to you and your goddess?" She pointed her blade right in front of Pit's frightened face.

"N-No! Please, don't!"

Gamora smiles. "I'm just kidding." She said while drawing in her sword.

"You were?"

"Partially. Come on. We need to keep moving." She instructed as they exit the ship through the side.

"Unbelievable…." Lucina said, awe at what they appear to be standing on a transparent blue space road.

"Looks like we made it to the side of the ship's hull." Star-Lord informed as they run along the track.

" **The view is like a postcard!"** Spidey said, materializing a large spideristic club to smack away the Kree soldiers gunning for them. **"I'm just glad we're dealing with the Kree and not Thanos. I am not ready to die."**

"Who's Thanos?" Pit asked.

"Mad Titan. Destroyer of Worlds. Evil buttchin conqueror." Rocket replied while he's busy shooting monsters.

"Is that all?"

"He's also my father!" Gamora added.

' _Ouch. Can't imagine the family reunions going well.'_ Palutena said as they reenter the ship, into a room with switches.

"Alright, Groot. You know what to do with switches right?" Sonic asked the little twig.

"I am Groot." Groot walks to hug a switch.

"No. You don't hug them. You hit them." Sonic explained to him.

"I am Groot." He said as he continues hugging the switch.

Sonic sighs with his hands on his hip, "Oh brother. I don't remember Emerl being this difficult to tutor."

"He's a baby. What did you expect?" Weiss told the hedgehog.

"Whatever." Sonic shrugged as Pit activates the switches himself, opening up to a room of space pirates in war with the Kree. "Outta the way!" Sonic boost through their line of defense, leaving his friends to defeat them quickly.

Shortly after the small brawl, Pit and Star-Lord notice a lone space pirate commando sitting in a hot spring room. "Space-pirate hot spring!" Pit said excitedly.

"Hey! That's our hot spring!" Quill shoots an energy blast, destroying the commando so he and Pit can relax in the spring.

"Ahhh. I love hot springs." Pit said, relaxed.

"Know would've made this better? The babes!" Quill told him.

"Quill! Angel!" Gamora shouted as she entered the room, staring at them with murderous intent.

"We were just…testing it out. That's all." Quill said, nervously laughing with Pit as they slowly exit the hot spring, and as soon as they pass Gamora, they make a break for the cosmic roads outside.

"You are a valiant warrior, Drax." Lucina complimented him as she attacks a Skuttler.

"Thank you, swordsman. I too can tell you are a worthy warrior that fights for a noble cause. I fight to avenge the loss of my family." Drax said, roaring as he tackles a Snowman.

"I can relate." Lucina replied as she also loss her family to a disaster. The two noble warriors are quickly confronted by a Boogity. Drax grabs hold of Lucina's hand and spins to throw her at the Boogity, that way she can stab through the monster, thus killing it.

The united heroes enter a small room where Palutena has created grind rails for them, _'I set up a grind rail for you outside the ship.'_

"Thanks, lady in our heads. If you aren't too busy, maybe we can go out tonight? Together? My treat?" Quill flirted with the goddess as they grind the rails outside the ship.

' _Probably another life, Quill.'_

"Awww…"

"Haha! You got rejected by the god lady!"

"That's enough, Drax!"

"You feel rejected!"

"Stop that, Mantis!"

" **So where are we headed?"** Spidey asked Palutena, trying to ignore the bickering between the Guardians.

' _To the ship's control room. I think that's where we'll find the Three Sacred Treasures.'_

"Good! I want my stuff back!" Pit said as the rail leads them inside the ship, where a three-way brawl between space pirates, the Underworld army, and the Kree Empire are making a mess of each other's forces.

"The place is crawling with all sorts of baddies!" Weiss said.

"Not for long." Rocket said as he finished prepping up a bomb and throws it in the middle of the warzone as it explodes, seemingly vaporizing their enemies.

"Oh my! You didn't kill them, did you?" Pit immediately asked Rocket.

"Pfft. Of course not…I sent them to a pocket dimension where they're constantly threatened by a black hole. They'll be fine." Rocket said so nonchalantly it confused the heck out of the D-Avengers.

"…He scares me." Weiss admitted.

"You'll get used to him. Palutena, how far are we from Ronan?" Quill asked as they finish off the last of the space pirates and Kree.

' _There should be an elevator close by that'll take him right to him.'_ Palutena said as they enter the elevator.

"I am SO swabbing the deck with that jerk!" Pit said.

" **Try not to walk off the plank."** Spidey responded.

 **BGM End**

After taking the elevator, the D-Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on the ship deck, where they are met with the vicious Kree Accuser himself, Ronan.

"Is that him?" Pit asked Star-Lord.

"That's him, alright. Big blue ugly Ronan." Star-Lord answered.

' _And he has the Three Sacred Treasures.'_ Palutena noticed the casket with the sacred weapons in Ronan's hands.

The Supreme Accuser laughs at his united adversaries, "Guardians of the Galaxy. It would seem you have survived our little interdimensional space trip. And I see you've made new friends. How pleasant."

Star-Lord points his elemental gun straight at Ronan, "Give it up, Ronan. Hand over the Three Sacred Treasures NOW, or things will get really ugly."

"So that's what's contained in this casket. It must be _so_ important to you if you made such a demand." Ronan said as he opens up the casket, revealing the Three Sacred Treasures.

"I am Groot." Groot said, horrified to know Ronan's next move.

' _No! He's not!'_ Palutena responded to the terrible situation her heroes are in.

"Let's see how powerful these relics are." Ronan said as the Sacred Treasures begin fusing with him, causing a dark light to shine the heavens as he's granted a darker version of the Three Sacred Treasures Armor, morphing his cosmic hammer to be fused with the Arrow of Light, fitting the malicious personality of the Kree Accuser. "Excellent! This will certainly bring the Kree back as the supreme order in the universe! I. am. POWER!" Armored-up Ronan said as his new power shaken the whole ship.

" **You just HAD to tell him about Treasures, didn't you?"** Spidey berated Star-Lord.

"Whoops."

Ronan fires a destructive energy blast that forced the united heroes to leap out of harm's way, **"Tch. No choice then. Avengers!"** Spidey called up his team, making a stand against Ronan.

"Guardians!" Quill did the same to his team.

" **Take him down** /Take him down!"

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Megatron Theme**

"Come, heroes. I'll be welcome to send you to your graves." Ronan said, flying to the air with his dark Wings of Pegasus to start shooting devastating barrages of arrows from his Universal Weapon that sends the heroes scurrying around the deck.

' _Well, the good news is, the Three Sacred Treasures still work.'_ Palutena said to lessen the mood.

"HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!" Pit retorted while running away from the destructive arrows. "Do you have any way to beat him?!"

' _Sorry. This wasn't something I was expecting. The best I can give is work with the Guardians to overwhelm him.'_ Palutena suggested.

Weiss creates some glyph platforms for Sonic to quickly bounce off to the air to repeatedly homing attacking Ronan. Once he's irritated enough, the accuser backhands Sonic to the ground with his Dark Mirror Shield. "Pathetic." He mocked the hedgehog, using his shield to block the bullet fire coming from Rocket and Star-Lord before he charges up his hammer for massive beam that scatters the two of them. He then feels a web tugging on his shield and looks down to see Spider-Man as the cause.

" **Ronan. You should know that armor's meant for girls! Are you not telling us something?"** Spidey quipped to get blasted away by Ronan, but was left distracted for Gamora to slam her sword on his back, smacking him to the ground for Lucina to pin him down by the throat so Drax could go ham on his chest.

"Off me, inferior creature!" Ronan elbows Lucina out and pounds Drax with his hammer, but was relentless attacked by the "Bolts of Balthakk" coming from Weiss behind him, and as he turns around, Pit kicks him in the face.

"That's my armor! Give it back!" Pit demanded, repeatedly shooting at the Kree judger.

"It's not yours anymore, boy." Ronan deflects both Pit's and Weiss's attacks, then grabs the young angel by the throat to crush it for a little while until he quickly got bored and threw him off the ship. Thankfully, Groot ran up and used his vines to save him so Mantis can reel him back in.

"Thanks, Mantis." Pit said while tending to his pained throat.

"I am Groot."

"You too, Groot."

" **If anyone has another plan, I'll be happy to listen before I die!"** Spidey said while conjuring a powerful repulsor-powered hammer that makes Ronan bleed in the face, and as he's about to pound him with a web hammer, he's blasted to the space.

"I can probably put him to sleep." Mantis suggested.

"I'll take it!" Sonic quickly grabs Mantis and runs up to Ronan while he's distracted by Weiss, Rocket, and Gamora. In a flash, Sonic attaches Mantis to the accuser's back, watching as her antennas lit up as she uses her power.

"What…are you…doing…" Ronan asked, struggling to keep himself from sleeping.

"Hurry! I can't hold him for long!" Mantis told everyone to finish him off quickly.

Sonic relentlessly assaulted the pinned accuser with flurries of punches, ending with a spin dash, followed by Drax who brutally strikes Ronan across the deck.

"Off of me!" Ronan managed to find the strength to resist Mantis's powers, tossing her aside off the ship for Spidey to rescue.

" **Got ya."** He said, helping her down before releasing enough webbing to pin Ronan for a powerful right hook that knocks him away.

"That will not be enough!" Ronan arrogantly proclaimed.

"Maybe this will!" Rocket fires multiple bombs from his grenade launcher to distract Ronan long enough for Lucina to slide under and strike a knee, injuring him. As he prepares to crush her with his hammer, Spidey webs it away from his hand.

" **I'll take that."** Spidey said. Ronan growls and wants to crush the webhead with or without his hammer, but was forced to shield himself with his Mirror Shield from Pit's relentless palm shots, distracted again for Spidey to yank away his shield. **"And I'll take that."**

"Give those back to me, bug!" Ronan demanded.

" **Say please."** Spidey quipped, irritating Ronan to angrily walk towards him, not seeing the large ice fist above his head that pounds him to the ground.

"He said please!" Weiss said as Gamora retrieves the Wings of Pegasus from him.

"Show's over, Ronan." Gamora told him.

Without the Three Sacred Treasures, Ronan's completely depowered. He starts to get up but is met by Baby Groot, who innocently kicks his nose. "Why you little-!" Before Ronan could do anything against Groot, Star-Lord freezes him entirely in solid ice, thus defeating the Kree accuser.

 **BGM End**

"It's time for you to _chill_ out, Ronan." Star-Lord made an unfunny pun that caused everyone but Groot to groan. "What? C'mon. That was _cool_."

"Quill, just stop. You're embarrassing yourself." Rocket told him.

Meanwhile, Spidey and Gamora returns to the Three Sacred Treasures to their caskets and gives them back to Pit. "Here, kid." Gamora said while handing Pit his ultimate armor.

"Yes! The Three Sacred Treasures are back where they belong!" Pit said.

' _It's less pixelated than I remember.'_ Palutena remarked.

"Those are some pretty powerful weapons, angel kid. How much you selling?" Rocket asked him.

"They are not for sale!" Pit retorted while keeping the casket close to his shoulder.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, if you say. But don't be surprised the next morning you don't see them OR your wings." Rocket chuckled as he walks away from a scared Pit.

Nearby, Spidey gives Star-Lord a firm handshake, **"Thanks for your help, Star-Lord. Mind sticking around when we take on Medusa?"**

"As much as I love taking on a god, we have other bounties to apply for. But first we need to return the stolen constellations and turn in Ronan before he thaws." Star-Lord replied.

"I wonder how many units I'll get from this ship?" Rocket wondered to himself about selling the Space-Pirate Ship.

" **Heh. Understandable. See ya, Guardians."** Spidey and his team waves at them while they are whisked away by Palutena's light.

"Okay. Now, how are we gonna get home? Rocket, you brought us to this mess in the first place. Find us a way back." Quill ordered his space raccoon.

"Alright, alright! Give me time…" As Rocket searches through his bags of dangerous weapons that could destroy moons for the wormhole weapon that sent them to this dimension in the first place, a giant space Kraken comes out of nowhere attacking the ship. " _After_ we take care of this guy!"

"I am Groot." Groot said something.

"I am hungry for some calamari." Rocket replied.

"Okay. First, giant Kraken, then we eat, then we go home. Agreed?" Quill asked his team.

"Agreed!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" Quill screamed in joy as the Guardians of the Galaxy take on the random space Kraken for their dinner.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. We're just having a little training session before we take on Medusa. Don't want to spring a leg while fighting Ms. Snakehead. While we were training, Palutena decided she wanted in on the action against me. Alright, then. Show me what ya got, god lady! This would make some perfect practice for Aura Arachnid Mode!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Testing a Mortal's Spirit**_

 **Spider-Man: Don't underestimate what we mortals can do.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: As you might have already guessed, the Guardians of the Galaxy and Ronan the Accuser in this chapter are primarily based off their MCU incarnation mixed with a little 616. Next chapter is a short filler chapter containing a fight between Spider-Man and Palutena, then the battle against Medusa.**

 **A little fact: Originally, the boss of this chapter was against both Ronan and the Kraken, but at the last second I decided on Ronan using the Three Sacred Treasures.**

 **And no, I will NEVER do a crossover with t** **he Equestria Girls because I never heard of them and could care less.**


	12. Issue 9: Testing a Mortal's Spirit

_Issue 9: Testing a Mortal's Spirit_

 **Skyworld**

"Hmmm…What does it mean?" Palutena wanders around her temple, pondering deeply about a certain question Ero once told her before their mission involving Thanatos. ""The answer lies in the heart of battle" …." After another second of pondering, she exasperates in frustration. "I'm getting a headache! What the heck does that mean?!" She growls. "That guy! He can't make things simple for sweet, ol' me, huh? What battle is he even talking about? The battle against Medusa and Loki? No, it would probably be too obvious, knowing him. Hmmm…" She calms down to ponder once more. "He said if I answer this question, I might learn something about humanity's potential, and my own. I know humans have the potential of learning, but what else, and what potential do "I" possess?" She asked dishearteningly.

 **BGM-Grandia 2 OST-Fight!**

During her depressive walk, Palutena stumble upon the training room to see the D-Avengers, Pit, and surprisingly Ero, in his humanoid form, taking partners to train with before they go off to fight Medusa in the final battle, "Training?"

The goddess stops to see Weiss thrust her rapier straight at Lucina. The exalt grinds the side of the blade with her own as she steps forward and immediately turns back to strike at Weiss. The heiress quickly deflected the blade and jumps into the air, firing multiple fireballs back down. Lucina flawlessly rolls away, quickly standing back up to reflect a fireball that knocks Weiss off the air, but the heiress immediately bounced from the ground to enter a flurry of close-quarter combat slashes with Lucina as she counters with the same maneuver, eventually leading the two an exhausted stalemate.

"Want to take a break…?" Weiss asked while panting heavily.

"What? You tired already?" Lucina smirked while panting tirelessly.

"Didn't think so?" Weiss smirked as they resume their training session.

Nearby, Sonic speeds around Ero really fast that he produces afterimages to distract him. Ero grunts, and in a split second, locates the real Sonic about to dive kick him from the air and effortlessly his attack, countering with a straight of his own that bounces Sonic off the wall, to the ground to rev up a quick spin dash and launches himself at the warrior spider, but the second he's about to connect, Sonic vanishes. Ero stands still, knowing full well the hedgehog is trying to confuse him. With his spider-sense, he senses Sonic about to reappear behind him, and was about to grab the blue ball until he immediately uncurled himself and kicks Ero, causing him to skid across the ground.

" _Is that all?"_ Ero cockily asked the hedgehog.

"Nah. You haven't seen nothing yet." Sonic smirked as he revs up a spin dash, gathering energy to enter the neon-blue Light Speed Mode. "Readdddy?!"

" _The light speed won't help you."_ Ero proclaimed.

"GO!" Sonic darts straight for Ero in a blinding blue light.

Ero counters by forming white web glyphs that act as portals to punch through and attack the light-speeding Sonic wherever he runs. The hedgehog narrowly dodges a teleporting stinger and leaps through a complicated web net that had no opening as he opens up a kick that Ero blocks with his three elbows, causing wind currents from their clash. The two smile at each other for a second before they continue fighting.

From the doors, Palutena smiles to see how formidable the heroes are, "The D-Avengers are definitely impressive fighters indeed…for mere mortals. Although…" She turns her attention to see Spider-Man training against his new pupil, Pit, showing him just how much the young angel has to learn before he could get on his level.

"C'mon. Can't you take this seriously for one second?" Pit asked, trying fight Spider-Man with the Palutena Bow blades but he easily sees through and blocks every single strike like an expert martial artist, making Pit looking like a Grade A amateur.

"I am taking this seriously." Peter replied while dodging an arrow shot. Spidey swiftly ducks under one of Pit's horizontal slashes to sweep kick him off his feet, then immediately kicks him in the chest, sending him flying while Peter web yanks his bow from his hands. "You're like Ruby. You rely too much on your weapons." He said, webbing the bow to the wall behind him. "Now let's see what you can do without them."

Pit screams as he darts for Spider-Man, landing an impressive side kick he blocks with his arm. "Whew. Not bad. But your kick still needs a little more "oomph"!" He said as he kicks Pit again.

"Okay, ow! In case you've forgotten, I don't have super strength!" Pit said.

"Neither does Daredevil, yet he can give me a run for my money. C'mon. We're not done yet." Spidey taunted Pit to strike at him once more, but when he does, a red barrier suddenly appears between them, knocking Pit to the ground when he accidently ran into it. "That wasn't part of the lesson." Spidey said, wondering who put up that shield in the middle of their training match.

 **BGM End**

"You all seem to having a great time without me." Palutena finally made her presence known to the team as her red barrier disappears.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit responded to her sudden appearance.

" _Oh goody. We need a cheerleader,"_ Ero said sarcastically. _"Why are you here, child?"_

"I'm here for a little, uh, divine intervention." Palutena said, blushing.

"You want to train with us?" Lucina asked her.

"It's _entirely_ unfair for all of you to have fun without me." Palutena replied.

"We're sorry, milady." Lucina respectively apologized.

"That's alright, Lucina. So, shall we get started?" Palutena clapped her hands together.

" _Oh please. You're not a warrior. You'll just be wasting our time. Go back to the kitchen, or whatever women do."_ Ero said, soon regretting that as Palutena angrily pulls on his ear hidden behind his mask.

"I am no stranger to fighting, Ero! I can kick your spider butt any day of the week!" She said, obviously annoyed as she releases his ear.

Ero growls at her, _"Fighting me results in your death, child!"_

"Fine then! I'll fight one of our mortal friends instead!"

" _Tch. Whatever. Who do you want to lose to first?"_ Ero insulted her.

"Hmmm…" Palutena puts her finger on her lips as she checks out all the Avengers to find out who to fight, and after a moment, she glances at Spider-Man. "I choose you, Spider-Man!" She thrusted her finger at him.

"Wha?"

"You seem quite capable to entertain me. And since Pit here wasn't giving you a challenge, I'll make it up as your opponent. And this isn't a simple training match, it's a full-out battle." Palutena said.

"Is this for all the times I made fun of you? I swear I didn't meant half of them." Spidey joked.

Palutena laughs, "Don't worry. I'll hold back enough to leave a couple of bruises and broken bones. Nothing life-threatening."

"Ah great." Spidey sighed, ready for his punishment while he cracks his neck.

" _You sure that's a good idea?"_ Ero asked Palutena about her holding back.

"What?" She replied.

" _There's no need to hold back."_

"Why is that?"

" _If you do, you'll die."_ Ero replied.

The goddess of light flinches at the thought that Spider-Man, a mortal who loves to goof around WAY too much, could really kill her if she's not careful. She turns back to stare at the web-slinger, who's distracted by himself stretching his legs, prepping himself for a fight against Palutena.

" _That goes for you too, Spider-Man!"_ Ero turned to Peter.

"Wait. I wasn't paying attention. What are we talking about?" Peter asked as he stopped stretching his legs.

" _This is a no-holds barred battle! Fight as if you're trying to KILL Palutena, nothing less! Use what I've taught you because I'm not helping you! Don't fight as a hero, fight as a warrior!"_ Ero instructed his host.

"And what if I actually kill her?"

" _Meh."_ Ero casually shrugged his crossed arms.

"Meh?! What's wrong with you?!" Palutena shouted at the divine spider.

" _Hey, you're the one who asked for this."_

"Because of you!"

" _Really?"_ Ero raised an eyebrow as he's messing around with the goddess, frustrating her to no end.

Meanwhile, Spidey pounds his fists together, ready for action, "Hehe. Don't worry. I'll try not to leave that big of a mess."

"Hmph." Palutena grunted. With a simple poke from her staff, she teleports everyone in the training room to a tall mountain somewhere in Skyworld.

"This should be interesting." Weiss comments as she hangs around with her friends.

Sonic chuckles, "I know. Give us a show, guys!" He shouted to the two combatants.

"Do your best, Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted.

 **BGM-Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST-Training Field**

Palutena nods to her angel servant before turning her attention to Spider-Man, who seems distracted seeing if his web-shooters are working properly. _'Spider-Man, the mortal Avatar of the Great Weaver. I can sense there's much about you I'm unfamiliar with. A human, possessing the spark of divinity, with many dark secrets. Maybe this is that battle Ero wants me to participate. The opportunity to learn more about myself and humanity.'_ She slowly closes her eyes, and as she does, a halo shaped as blue wings appear behind her, gathering Peter's attention. "Spider-Man! I won't forgive you if you hold back!" She said as she twirls her staff.

"You seem oddly serious about this. Ah. Whatever. Ready when you are, Pally!" Spidey said as he takes the stance of a fully trained spider-warrior.

Ero stares at Palutena, who also stares and flirtatiously winks at him before the fight, leaving him uncomfortable and annoyed. _'Kek. It would be miracle if she learns anything from this. Ah well.'_ He thought in his head before announcing the beginning of the fight, _"Warriors. Gather. And fight!"_

"Here I come!" Spidey immediately starts with a long web zip that directly reels him in up close to Palutena.

' _He's fast!'_ She said in her thoughts before creating an explosion off her feet seconds before Peter swings in for him to only strike the smoke she left behind.

Spidey sniffs the air for a second, then swipes away the scent with his hands, "Whew. Who knew old ladies could release a smelly?" He quipped, just to sense the multiple energy blasts coming from above.

"I am REALLY getting tired of you!" Palutena revealed her presence from the air while angrily shooting at Peter. Spidey quickly zips and leaps from the rapid godly onslaught. As he lands on his feet, his spider-sense warns him to a giant beam of light that's about to rise underneath him, forcing him to leap into the air to avoid getting blasted.

"Nice shot, granny." Spidey quipped until he was caught off-guard by Palutena shooting herself like a missile and head-butts Peter through the air while she's safe flying. "What senile idea, using yourself as a missile." Peter quipped. While he's falling, the web warrior shoots a couple of web shots Palutena twirls her staff to block. He then gets the idea to attach web line to her arm to zip across the air to launch a powerful punch, but it was blocked right when she formed a red barrier.

"C'mon. Is that the best you can do?" Palutena smirkingly taunts the webhead.

"Probably, but I'll keep searching for new ideas." He quipped while he vaults over her barrier and launches two weblines between her to the ground so he could yank himself in while unleashing a powerful kick to the goddess's chest that was strong enough to leave a medium sized crater upon impact.

"Wow. Spidey's holding his own against Lady Palutena." Pit remarked on the battle so far.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. That was just the warm up. The real battle begins now." Sonic grinned as he continues watching the fight between man and god.

Spidey watches closely as Palutena slowly stands up from the rubble, "Need help getting up, ma'am?"

"I swear, I'm gonna shut that mouth up for good!" Palutena growled.

"Try it!" Spidey smirked beneath his mask. He watches as Palutena shoots multiple explosive flames at Spidey's vicinity. "Too slow." He quipped as he easily dodges all the explosions while countering with his web barrage, but were reflected right back at him by her reflective barrier, forcing him to dodge his own attacks. "Anything else?" He quipped until he sensed her teleport right beside him. _'Teleportation?'_ He thought before he was smacked hard in the chest by the arm of her staff, sending him rolling across the mountain.

"Power of Lightweight! And Super Speed!" Palutena said, increasing her godly speed to look nearly invisible while she flies around Spidey.

"You can't outrun age, granny Pally!" He quipped to easily locate Palutena when she was about to strike him from the side, countering with a fist to the chest, but was immediately countered when she blinded his eyes with light. _'Gah. Can't see. Hard to focus on my spider-sense. Guess I'll have to rely on instinct.'_ Thanks to the Way of the Spider, Peter focuses entirely on instinct to flawlessly avoid all of Palutena's swings and blasts.

"Why can't I hit him?" Palutena asked herself until she received a backflip kick from a blinded Spidey as he flips a good distance from her.

' _Alright, I studied her. From what I can tell, she's not very good at close-quarters combat. Oh man. Why aren't all gods this easy?"_ Peter asked in his mind as he slowly regains his vision. He glances at a nearby stone column and rips it apart with his webbing to use as a projectile at Palutena. Unsurprisingly, she destroys it before it could reach her, but through the smoke, Spidey appears in front of her. "Crawler Assault!" He shouted and immediately unleashes a flurry of destructive punches right onto her. When she had enough, Palutena blocked the ending kick with a pair of wings she generated. "Wings? Can Pit do that?"

"No!"

Spidey leaps off the wings to the air, leaving behind a spray of clever webbing Palutena didn't notice that kept her stuck to the ground, vulnerable to Spider-Man zipping back down with a power strike fist, or so he thinks as she managed to block the attack with her a frontal shield. This wasn't enough to stop Spidey though, as evident from his small chuckle and his blurry disappearance from sight.

"An afterimage?!" Palutena responded to the fake while the real Spidey appeared behind her and deliver a kick to the arm so hard it could've broken the bones of a single human, launching the goddess across the rocky grounds. _'He's a lot faster than I thought. Far stronger than I could've imagined. Yet still…"_

 **BGM End**

In a flash, Palutena teleports right in front of Spidey and collides her staff with his arm, causing a large crater to form beneath them upon impact, "You're still holding back!" She finished, noticing Peter is still holding back his full strength.

"This is…more than enough." Spidey said while struggling to fling away the staff that's keeping him pinned down to the ground.

"I don't care! Get serious!" Palutena starts to sound frustrated as she swings her staff at Peter's ribs, knocking him through the ground but quickly recovers on his feet. "I need to know your strength! My strength!" She starts throwing humongous blue fireballs that Spidey avoids, narrowly dodging one that burns his foot. "Show me! Show me what humanity's greatest has to offer!"

"I've never seen her this worked up before." Pit remarked on Palutena's eagerness to see Spidey's full power.

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked him.

"I'm not sure. Ero?" Pit turns to the god spider silently watching the fight. "O…K then. Good talk."

"Show me! I need to the know the limits of my power and responsibilities as a god! Do it, or you will perish!" Palutena demanded, launching an extremely powerful and large energy sphere that could probably kill Peter if he doesn't do something.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Birth of a God**

While Peter faces down the large energy sphere that could be his doom, he thinks back to his time in Beacon Academy, where he once fought a good friend of his, Pyrrha Nikos who also wanted to know the limits of her abilities, _'I want to see what my limits are, Peter. I knew you were strong, and I want to see just how far I can go, and how far I can push myself. That's why I don't want you to hold back on me. Get serious, and show me how far I can go!'_

As Spidey slowly gains the will to stand up against the energy sphere, his lenses turn light blue and temporarily take a beast-like slitted shape. As his costume flares up to a majestic flaming violet cloak that almost resembles a spider, his voice goes deep, and with a single loud roar that sounds like a beast, he blows away the large sphere, scattering the wind all across the battlefield, almost blowing away his friends and opponent from his sheer force alone.

"Is that…?" Weiss stares in awe at Spidey's returning spider transformation.

"Aura Arachnid Mode…" Sonic answered.

"Aura…Arachnid..." Palutena slowly repeated, causing her to think back to Spider-Man's first appearance in her world, using the same form to finish off Twinbellows. _'This…This pressure. It feels…It…It can't be…Perfect Synchro…'_ She thought, terrified to learn a mortal mastered a rare divine technique that allowed him to achieve this form.

Ero continues to stay silent as he watches this whole fight, _'Go, Peter!'_

In a simple devastating flash that's impossible to track down, Aura Arachnid Spidey blitz Palutena, delivering a fast combo of sharp claws that instantly destroys her staff without her reacting. As she turns to wonder what is going on anymore, Spidey uppercuts her straight from her jaw high into the air and follows her, instantly forming several flying kicks through her while ensnaring her in a series of webbing, leaving her trapped while Peter produces four giant aura arms from his back, all aiming to pound Palutena to the ground so hard it leaves a massive crater and a crack on the mountain.

"Err…I'm not done yet! Show me the true power of a mortal!" Palutena requested, summoning a large black hole to keep Spidey in mid-air, then rushes higher above him to shoot a large Mega Laser at him. With his aura expanding to new heights that shakes the heavens, catching the attention of all gods to sense his will, and a loud roar that can be heard for all mortals to feel, Spidey manages to break free from the black hole while his aura dispels the giant laser as he lands back on the ground.

" _Let's go, Palutena!"_ Spidey speaks, intending to end this battle.

"Don't cry if you get hurt!" Palutena smirked, summoning a new staff to perform her final attack. "Prepare to eat my Palutena Glam Blaster!"

"Did she really have to add her name to the attack?" Weiss remarked.

On both hands, Spidey charges a light-powered energy sphere and a dark-powered energy sphere respectively and merges them together to form a larger, greenish-purple energy sphere. _"Kumo…HADOKEN!"_ He launches a large beam that's surrounded by webbing straight at Palutena.

"Now! Palutena Clobber Laser!" Palutena shouted as she launches her very large beam of her own.

"I thought it was a glam-!" Pit immediately shut up when the two overly powered beams collided, almost blowing him and his friends off the mountain. The two beams are equal in strength, with neither giving in to the other, but Palutena starts to struggle and lose balance while Spidey remains calm and focus throughout it all, and before you know it, he unleashes one last shout of his will and completely overpowers her beam and Palutena herself.

' _This is the potential of a mortal…I had no idea…!'_ She said as the beam envelops her entirely, causing a humongous explosion. Seconds later, through the smoke, an unconscious Palutena falls from the heavens.

 **BGM End**

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena" Pit shouted as he helplessly sees her fall down, but thankfully, in a flash, Aura Spider-Man gently saves her through mid-air and carefully lands on the ground.

As the other Avengers run up to check on her, Palutena slowly opens her eyes to Spidey's as he uses his aura to heal her. _"Warn ya."_ He said before depowering back to normal, gently putting her down on her feet.

"Lady Palutena! Are you alright?!" Pit frantically asked her.

"I'm alright, Pit. Really." Palutena said with an assuring smile.

Meanwhile, Weiss punches Peter's arm, "You idiot! You almost killed her!"

"She asked for it. Literally. It's not my fault." Spidey replied while tending his arm.

"Why did you ask him to go all out?" Sonic asked the goddess.

"I just wanted to, uh, learn something." Palutena replied.

"Like what?" Lucina asked.

"You know, uh, to see how powerful he'll be against Medusa. Yeah." She lied.

"What? You mean the other times I whooped butt didn't impress you? You really don't have much confidence in me, do ya?" Spidey asked.

"Not really."

"You're weird."

"Don't call a goddess "weird"!"

Spidey shrugged, "Whatever. Let's head back so we can prep up for our battle against snakehead." He said as he leads the D-Avengers and Pit back home, leaving just Ero and Palutena by themselves.

The goddess growls as she walks toward Ero to smack him in the head. _"Gah! What was that for?!"_ He angrily asked.

"You didn't tell me Spider-Man knew Perfect Synchro!" Palutena said to him.

" _So you don't like surprises? Fine then! I guess you should know I've also learned Perfect Synchro around the same time as him."_ Ero replied.

"But how? Perfect Synchro is the mastery of one's light and darkness and uniting them together for unbelievable power! No god besides Odin of Spider-Man's world has attained it! So how did a mortal LIKE Spider-Man achieve it?" Palutena asked.

" _It's because he's a mortal is why he obtained such power."_ Ero calmly replied.

"Huh?"

" _Didn't you sense his "will" during your fight? It continues to evolves after every challenge. Every hardship he's ever endured. Making him stronger and stronger in spirit with no limit in sight, making him the pinnacle of human potential. No god, no matter how powerful, will never experience the same pain as him. The loss. You have no idea the trials he has suffered that made him the MAN he is now."_ Ero explained to Palutena about Peter's, and to a certain extent, humanity's great potential in growth.

"I…" Palutena stares at the ground, depressed, having no clue the painful trials Peter has endured and overcame over the years that granted him inner strength that can rival gods.

" _It would seem a spark of humanity has been inserted to your soul. You're learning. Continue learning from the boy. Maybe there might be hope for this world after all. But for now, we have business to take care of. It's time we hunt down our mutual prey."_ Ero said, referring to Medusa, ready to defeat her once and for all.

"Right!" Palutena said, determined to stop her arch enemy once and for all.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man! Oh yeah! This is it! We're ready for ya, Medusa! It's time we trim that hideous hair of yours! But is it just me, or does this adventure seem a bit too easy? I'm not liking the feel of this. My days are never too easy. Where's Loki, and who's he REALLY working with?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Decisive Battle?! Medusa!**_

 **Spider-Man: The Three Sacred Treasures has nothing on my armor! Oh yeah!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: What are your thoughts on the Spidey vs. Palutena fight? If you want to know what the "Kumo" means when Spidey used "Kumo Hadoken", it's the Japanese text for "spider". Heh? Get it! I'm creative like that! And yes, Peter did learn the Hadoken from Ryu, ALL THE WAY back at the beginning of _"Battle for Remnant"_ in case you've forgotten.**


	13. Issue 10: Decisive Battle! Medusa!

_Issue 10: Decisive Battle?! Medusa!_

 **Unknown Location, deep within the Underworld**

 **BGM-Fire Emblem Awakening OST-Something is very Wrong**

Somewhere in this fiery hell where Underworld monsters roam the land, Loki has just finished spying on the sparring match between Spider-Man using his Aura Arachnid Mode against Palutena through his magic projection, witnessing Palutena's defeat by Spider-Man's furious new power.

"So the Spider has gained a new power. A destructive one at that. Perfect Synchro…To think a mortal could gain such power, a technique that rivals the gods." Loki said but then starts chuckling a little sinisterly, "Still, it won't mean much for what I have planned." He turns over his shoulder when he sensed his devilish partner appear in the shadows.

"Oh _Loki dearie_! I'm back! Did you miss me? I know you missed me! Uh! You wouldn't _believe_ the amount of destruction Dark Sonic's doing to the Underworld! Explosions and death everywhere! Ahhhh, it was beautiful."

"Did you subdue him?" Loki asked him.

"What's the point? He's a loose cannon. He's better off on his own. So, what are we doing now?"

"It would seem the D-Avengers are preparing a final assault against Medusa. Once she's dealt with, we can move on to the next phase of our plan." Loki replied.

"Oh goody! I was getting bored with all this waiting around." Mystery man smiled creepily.

"Me too, my ally. Our fun has just begun." Loki smiled sinisterly, looking forward to what the near future holds for him and his shadowy partner.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Skyworld, Palutena's Temple**

"You're giving us this?" Sonic asked, standing beside Lucina and Weiss as Palutena hands him the ISO-Norn Stone they recovered from Hewdraw.

"Yes. I've managed to cleanse whatever darkness that dwelled within and replaced it with my light. You need all your power to stand a chance against Medusa." Palutena explained.

"Thanks. I doubt we really need it, but who am I to refuse a lovely lady." Sonic grinned. He grips onto the Norn Stone and raises it to the sky as it starts to glow brightly, and with a quick flash, he, Lucina, and Weiss find themselves surrounded by a mystic rainbow aura, with the heiress automatically in her Maiden Style Change.

"Amazing. I can feel the righteous magic flowing through me." Lucina said in amazement.

"I feel awesome! Medusa doesn't stand a chance now!" Sonic grinned.

"Haha! Can't wait to tell the girls we took down a god! We're ready for you, Medusa!" Weiss smiled, holding her enhanced rapier.

Palutena smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Hey, what's going on?" Spidey asked as he walks into the room, putting down the casket that houses the Three Sacred Treasures. "You guys used the Norn Stone without me? Awww. I want some of that magic power."

"Sorry, Spidey. You already have your "Aura Arachnid Mode". This stuff is ours." Weiss replied.

"But I can only stay in that mode for five minutes. It's very taxing on the body, and I don't have life insurance." Peter said.

"Too bad." Weiss smiled.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"I love you as a little brother."

"Aww, that's so sweet-Wait a minute! Why am I the little brother?" Peter whined as everyone chuckles while Weiss gives him a pat on the back.

"So how are the Three Sacred Treasures?" Palutena asked if Peter successfully cleaned them up so they can properly work for Pit.

"Completely refurbished of Kree stank." Spidey replied, giving her a thumbs up.

"Very good. Now we wait for Pit." She said.

Peter whistled repeatedly to get Pit's attention as he enters the room, "Here, Pit! See the Treasures! Get the Treasures! Get it!"

"I am NOT a dog!" Pit shouted as he runs up and kicks the casket open as the Three Sacred Treasures latch onto him. "Equipped!" He exclaimed, fully armored up, ready for the final fight.

"Nice set of duds. Looks better on you than it did Ronan." Sonic complimented the angel.

"Why thank you." Pit smiled.

"Eh." Spidey remains unimpressed as he equips his Arachna-Prime Armor. **"Mine's still look cooler."**

"We'll see about that, Webhead! Let's do this thing, guys!" Pit said.

"Good luck everyone!" Palutena said to the mortal heroes.

' _Hmph! Like they'll need it!'_ Ero telepathically said.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Medusa's Final Battle**

" **Avengers and Pit assemble!"** Spidey shouted as they leap through the door into the stormy skies of enemies.

' _Are you ready for the final battle, Avengers?'_ Palutena said through telepathy as they encounter Underworld monsters.

"It's now or never!" Pit replied while rapidly shooting light arrows that pierce all enemies in his path.

"We have nothing else better to do!" Sonic said on his enhanced Extreme Gear, kicking the air to scatter his enemies with a mystic Sonic Wind.

' _For this final battle, Pit is equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures.'_ Palutena said.

"Yeah, we can tell." Weiss remarked.

"Using the Pegasus Wings and power of flight at the same time seems like overkill." Pit said.

' _It's a good thing I turned them off. And it's not because I doubt Spider-Man's repairs on the Treasures, I just don't want you to accidently smack to a wall at hyper speed.'_ Palutena replied.

"Understood!"

" **Hey Ero. Do you want to finalize for this epic battle?"** Spidey asked his other.

' _What, and make it an overkill? Nah. You're good on your own.'_ Ero replied.

"Finalize? What are you talking about?" Pit asked Peter.

" **Me and Ero can fuse together into one being using this armor as a conduit. We form awesome power. Nothing in the whole world can stop us when we fuse!"** Spidey said while he completely wipes out a Specknose horde with a single laser shot from his spider legs.

"Whoa! That's something I have to see!" Pit remarked.

' _A mortal and god fusion? I can't fathom how powerful you'll be when you're already exceptionally stronger on your own.'_ Palutena said.

' _That's why we only save it for dire, DIRE emergencies.'_ Ero said.

As they continue flying through the air, the team starts to notice more Underworld enemies homing in on them. "There sure are a lot of Underworld enemies around here." Lucina said, unleashing a crescent sword slash from her enhanced Falchion that destroys a good chunk of them.

"Tell me about it." Pit remarked as he unleashes a beam of light from the skies that destroys the remains.

' _Yes, so even though your enhanced with the Norn Stone and using the Arrows of Light, don't get cocky.'_ Palutena advised.

"Soniiiiiic!" Weiss glared at the hedgehog since he's the cockiest one of the bunch.

"I heard her. I heard her." Sonic shrugged as they fly above a ravine that got Spidey's sensors rolling.

" **I'm sensing something from that ravine. Guess that's where we're headed."** Spidey said as they enter the insides of the ravine, where they encounter a hoard of Trailtails.

' _Look at those Trailtails drawing lines.'_ Palutena said.

"Or…trails, right?" Pit responded.

' _Maybe.'_

"Probably." Pit muttered as they enter Shootfly territory.

' _Be careful. This is Shootfly territory. Don't fire. Don't even make a sound. That MOSTLY includes you, Spider-Man.'_ Ero warned the team.

" **I'm quiet. I'm quiet, see? Why do people think I can't shut my mouth?"** Spidey whispered as they slowly descend down.

"We'll tell you AFTER we survive. So shut up!" Weiss whispered, descending just a little more until they successively escaped Shootfly territory.

"Just made it." Sonic said as they speed back up.

"Good. 'Cause I'm ready to start shootin' stuff!" Pit remarked.

"Mind if I join?" Lucina smirked as they team works together to destroy more enemies while they enter a narrow, crystallized cave.

' _The entrance to the Underworld should be up ahead.'_ Palutena informed.

"You sure that gem from Thanatos wasn't a prop?" Sonic asked her.

' _Let's hope not!'_ She replied as they slowly encounter a flaming Ornes.

"What's that?!" Weiss asked as she starts shooting at the flaming skull but nothing seems to be working against it.

' _It's an Ornes. Be careful. Direct contact can instantly kill you.'_ Palutena advised.

' _Heh. They're no match for the stings of a Spider-Totem. Show 'im, Spider-Man.'_ Ero said, and as instructed, Spidey destroys the Ornes with a single punch.

" **Did you see that?"** Spidey asked all cocky.

' _As a Spider-Totem, our touch is a bane to those creatures.'_ Ero explained another benefit about being a Spider-Totem.

"And here I was going to use my arrows." Pit said before sensing Thanatos's gem glowing, and at the same time, a bright light that's shaped as an eye can be seen at the end of the cave. "Thanatos's gem is shining!"

"That means we're good to go! Get ready!" Sonic said.

The portal fully opened and everyone went in screaming for their lives "WHOOOOOOOOOA", until finally, at last, they've arrived at the hell hole called the Underworld.

"Are we…?" Lucina starts asking about their current location.

"Yep. Welcome to the Underworld." Pit answered.

" **What a lovely place. Makes for some good web-swinging."** Spidey joked at a time like this.

"Where's the brochure? I want to know the best places to run along." Sonic grinned.

"What the…I can't…Are you two SERIOUSLY joking at a time like this?!" Pit shouted at the laughing jokesters, having a hard-time comprehending their nonchalant attitude of this world's version of Hell.

"Watch out!" Weiss warned the team of a massive swarm of monsters heading their way.

"That's a whole lot of enemies." Pit said, a little scared.

"Well we DID invade their homeland." Lucina replied.

"Home or away, we fight to win!" Pit said.

"That's the attitude I like to hear!" Sonic smiled, giving the angel a friendly fist-bump before they rush over to attack the enemy swarm.

' _In your past adventures, the Underworld was where you died the most, right?'_ Palutena said.

"Oh, absolutely. The difficulty level was just brutal. I'll brace for the worst!" Pit replied while unleashing a powerful arrow shot through a Boogity.

" **So you died too, huh?"** Spidey asked, saying it nonchalantly since he and other heroes and villains he knows have died and came back to life at least once, all while he's fighting Handoras, Reapettes, and Komaytos.

"Multiple, multiple times."

" **Those extra lives sure come in handy. Let's try not to spend it all in one go."** Pete said as his eyes start glowing red and blue respectively, exploding his willpower as an invisible shockwave that disintegrates all the Underworld monsters in a single swoop, leaving everyone, mostly Pit and Palutena, in shock of that power.

"W-What…How…" Pit asked with little words of confusion.

" **You just gotta love Perfect Synchro. It allows me to exert my willpower as a sort of shockwave to dominate my foes with lesser wills. And according to a lot of people, my will is among the strongest."** Peter explained.

"That is so awesome!" Pit excitedly said.

"Admire him later! We still have incoming!" Weiss points to another horde approaching them at rapid fire that forces them to dodge and keep moving.

"Can you do that again?" Pit asked while shooting down more monsters.

 **BGM End**

" **I can't spam the thing!"** Spidey replied. While he's busy fighting more Boogities, his spider-sense triggers to another danger that surprisingly actually helped him take them down with a few arrow shots, which soon revealed to have come from none other than Dark Pit. **"Waah! Dark Pit?"**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dark Pit's Theme**

"Pittoo!" Pit remarked to see his dark doppelganger again.

"What did you just call me?" Pittoo glared at his annoying counterpart.

"What are YOU doing here?" Weiss asked him.

"The same thing you're doing. Pummeling Underworld fools. I'm just way better at it." Dark Pit said proudly.

"Where's Dark Sonic, and the other Dark D-Avengers?" Sonic asked him.

"I don't care what they do! Remember, I work by myself!" Pittoo angrily replied.

"So does Dark Sonic, and that guy is chaotic. He plans to rule this place." Sonic said.

"Hmph. Doesn't concern me." Dark Pit said, non-caring.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?" Lucina asked while cutting down monsters.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Medusa's Final Battle**

' _Maybe you sensed Pit could use your help.'_ Palutena said to Dark Pit, making him roll his eyes at a stupid proclamation.

"Don't make me laugh. Now, enough talky talk. There's fighting to be done! I'm out of here!" He said, flying away.

" **Bye, Pitty Patty!"** Spidey said, believing he heard Dark Pit's annoyed growl from a distance. **"He won't admit it, but he cares. I have a clone that acts just like him."** He said, referring to his own clone, Kaine.

"It was nice of you to show up, Pittoo. But we can handle this on our own!" Pit said.

' _You're not on your own, Pit. You guys have me, and I guess, Ero.'_ Palutena remarked.

"Of course! What would I do without you?!" Pit asked.

' _For one, you'd be dead, and even more pathetic.'_ Ero harshly answered.

"Hehe…" Pit nervously chuckled as they start flying over a huge wall that reaches eternal darkness.

 **BGM End**

" **Hey! Who turned off the lights?"** Pete asked until they suddenly get a surprise face-to-face time with a Medusa projection. **"Whoa! Medusa! You look even uglier up close."** He quipped to annoy the goddess of darkness.

"QUIET, BUG. I'M SURPRISED YOU FIVE MADE IT THIS FAR."

"It's what we do." Sonic cockily grinned.

"You'd better watch your back!" Pit threatened.

"ISN'T THAT JUST…PRECIOUS. GUESS IT'S ALL THAT HOT AIR THAT KEEPS YOU FLYING."

" **She's not entirely wrong. Three of us are riding Extreme Gears that run on Air."**

"I SAID BE QUIET, BUG!"

" **I'm listening, I'm listening."**

"WHY THE OTHER CHOSE YOU, I'LL NEVER KNOW. BUT YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN BLUSTER AND A RAMBLING MOUTH TO DEFEAT ME!"

"This isn't bluster!" Pit said.

" **And I don't ramble, sometimes."**

"In the name of the goddess of light, we will defeat you!" Pit declared just as she disappears, closing the darkness to reveal that the heroes are close to her castle, but before they could make another move, a giant monster with mechanical-like wings appears to confront them.

"What is THAT?!" Lucina asked.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Underworld Gatekeeper**

' _That's the last line of defense keeping us out of the Underworld Castle.'_ Palutena answered.

"It won't be keeping US out!" Sonic said as they attack the gatekeeper, together.

" **Aim for its guns! We don't have time to play with this thing!"** Spidey ordered while avoiding laser fire, then counters with repulsor blasts.

"You heard the man!" Weiss said as they attack the guns.

" **She called me the "man"."** Spidey said, feeling really encouraged.

"Focus, "Kid Arachnid"!" Weiss insulted as they work together to destroy the gatekeeper's weak spots. Though they had trouble avoiding its explosive orbs and massive laser beams, thanks to some distraction from Peter's orbiting Spider-Orbitars, the team quickly managed to disable all its weapons, forcing it to rely on its shield that protects it from most of their attacks.

"Our attacks aren't working anymore!" Lucina said.

' _Well, it IS a boss.'_ Palutena replied.

' _I rather annoying one. We're wasting time!'_ Ero said as the heroes fight to their vain as none of their attacks have any effect on the beast, except for a surprise dropkick from the returning Dark Pit.

"HI-YAH!" The dark angel said as he dealt the final blow.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed at his sudden reemergence.

"That was TIGHT!" Sonic complimented.

"And THAT'S how you take out a boss!" Dark Pit said all smug about it.

' _For future reference, face kicking isn't usually this effective.'_ Palutena said.

"Get a move on before more defenses show up!" Dark Pit suggested to the Avengers.

' _Pittoo's right. We should go, even if it means taking orders from HIM.'_

"Thank you, Pitteotto!" Sonic said to him, giving him a thumbs up.

"ENOGUH with the nicknames!" Dark Pit retorted, getting really sick of the annoying name-calling.

' _Avengers, get ready to go in.'_ Palutena said.

" **Woooo-hoooo!"** Spidey hollered as they fly through the entrance of the Underworld Castle.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Underworld Castle**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Underworld Castle Entrance**

Through the doors, the D-Avengers barge into the main hall of the dark castle. _'You've arrived.'_ Ero informed everyone.

" **It feels dank, yet cozy."** Spidey described the insides of the castle.

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Lucina asked him.

" **We're in enemy territory alright. The worst kind."** Spidey explained himself.

"Still doesn't make sense." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

Meanwhile, Pit and Sonic takes a few steps forward to encounter three statues surrounding a large hot spring, each representing Twinbellows, Hewdraw, and Pandora respectively.

"Look at these boss statues, of all the bosses we defeated. What do they mean?" Pit wondered.

"Hmmm…" Sonic glances around to see three doors that correspond with the three statues, getting an idea of the place. "It seems that each statue has a corresponding door that leads to somewhere. And if this place follows video game logic, we won't proceed until we visit all three doors." He proclaimed as the others approaches them.

" **If we want to save time, we'll have to split up. Pit, you can handle the door with Twinbellows on your own. Weiss and I will check out Hewdraw. And Sonic and Lucina will see what's up with Pandora."** Spidey instructed his team.

Pit nodded in agreement. "Right. Take care guys!" He said as he runs through the Twinbellows door by himself.

"After you, princess." Sonic kindly gestured Lucina to the Pandora door.

"Thank you, Sir Sonic." Lucina smiled as she enters first then Sonic.

"Let's go, little bro." Weiss patted his arm as they head towards the Hewdraw door.

" **Stop calling me that. I'm a few months older than you."** Spidey replied.

"Physically, maybe." Weiss muttered.

" **What?"**

"Nothing."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Pit**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-That First Town**

The Skyworld angel finds himself back in a red sky version of that first town he started his adventure. "This looks like where I had my first battle." Pit grinned before wandering around town.

' _You've really come a long way since then, haven't you?'_ Palutena smiled as Pit starts firing arrows on a Zurret and a few Monoeye.

"Not just me, but the D-Avengers! This is where I also met them. Those guys are SO awesome, especially Spidey, even though he can be quite annoying." Pit said while avoiding a Reaper's line of sight and rapid-fire it to oblivion.

' _Agreed, but there is something "awe-inspiring" about him that I'm still having trouble deciphering. Nonetheless, he and his friends are certainly one of the best mortals I've ever met.'_ Palutena smiled.

"One of these days, I want to be an Avenger too!" Pit declared.

' _You definitely have the potential, and I'm sure Spidey knows that too.'_ Palutena replied.

Soon enough after entering through a door that leads to an alleyway, Pit is greeted by a giant Clubberskull. "Uh…" He yikes as he runs for his life from the disgusting monstrosity.

' _Watch out, Pit! It's a Clubberskull!'_ Palutena told him.

"Yeah, I figured that part out." Pit replied as he side-steps from its grotesque fist. "Got any other ideas of what I should do next?"

' _You'll have to defeat it to advance. Dodge to avoid getting hurt, and go in for melee attacks when you can!'_ Palutena advised.

"Aye aye, Lady Palutena!" Pit grinned, hopping off the monster's flinging arms to get a direct shot to its eye, killing it to advance to the next area. After destroying an Igniot and an Orne, Pit walks up the familiar stairs to the colosseum, finding an Exo Tank to ride all the way to the top before he was closed off by a dark barrier and a few more enemies, including another Clubberskull.

' _Another Clubberskull!'_ Palutena warned her hero.

"I'll handle this!" Pit said, using the front of his divine vehicle to ram through them all, clearing a path to the colosseum. "ALL RIGHT!" He hopped off the Exo Tank and proceeds into the stadium to confront a revived Twinbellows.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Twinbellows! Here, boy! Old Pit's gonna teach you even MORE new tricks! And if you're good, I'll take you for a walk and give you a bath and a treat. We're going to rack up some serious Nintendogs trainer points together!" Pit babbled.

' _Focus, Pit.'_ Palutena said.

The flaming dog roared and darted for Pit, forcing him to roll to the side and repeatedly shoot at its back. Twinbellows quickly turned around to counter with some flame balls that barely scratch Pit as he keeps strafing around him to shoot relentlessly. The fire dog decided he's done playing games and shoots a large stream of fire at Pit. The young angel quickly runs to the walls to avoid getting barbecued to make a large leap to the sky, vaulting over the dog's body and continues to shoot at it until it was defeated, just as he makes a perfect landing behind him.

"Good dog!" Pit said with a thumbs up at his victory. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Spidey and Weiss**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-That Burning Town**

Meanwhile, just as Pit started his revisit at the first town, Spidey and Weiss start re-exploring the burning town area from before. "Hey, it's this place again. The place where we fought Hewdraw, and where Palutena almost got me killed." Weiss silently growled as he remembers when Palutena used a special gas on her, Lucina, and Pit that almost got them killed by a Hewdraw head.

" **How did we get back here?"** Spidey asked as the two explore the town once more to fight Miks and other monsters from the Underworld. **"It feels real, but not. Are we in an illusion?"** He guessed.

' _It's as real as I am.'_ Medusa suddenly speaks in their heads.

"Medusa!" Weiss remarked.

' _What did you do, child?'_ Ero asked the queen of darkness how she created this fake town.

' _I built this town myself using you fools and Hewdraw's memories.'_ Medusa replied.

" **You looked into our memories?"** Peter flinched, thinking she may discover his secret identity.

' _Only as much as I can gather since your Other and Palutena keeps interfering.'_ Medusa replied.

' _You don't possess the authority to mess with our heads!'_ Ero said menacingly.

"Thank you, Ero!" Weiss said as she uses her Norn-Stone enhance Maiden Style form to unleash a rainbow tornado that blows away a group of Nettlers and Syrens.

' _Still, I'm a little shocked to learn that this babbling insect achieved Perfect Synchro, power to rival the gods. I can't allow you to escape here ALIVE. You're in my domain now, and you'll play by MY rules!'_ Medusa threatened Spider-Man.

" **Yeah? Well, some rules are meant to be broken!"** Spidey said as he unleashes his waldoes and jumps into the air with them, web shooting ground forces as he and Weiss arrive on a rooftop with enemies and a vehicle that looks like a golden gyro top.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

' _I believe it's called an Aether Ring. Try it out, heiress.'_ Ero suggested as Weiss hops into the Aether Ring to use its rapid firing gun to mow down monster troops.

"Oh! I'm liking this!" Weiss smiled, enjoying herself.

' _It's a vehicle of the gods. The handling's a bit soft for my liking, but it has a force field to protect you from enemies.'_ Ero said.

" **Seems better than the mech I rode."** Spidey said as he wasn't a big fan of the Cherubot he once rode a while back.

While Weiss is having the time of her life on the Aether Ring, Spidey slices up monsters with dual wield energy blades before creating two web glyphs to summon white-spider versions of Beowolf Grimm, another technique he learned thanks to Perfect Synchro. **"Go, my Arachnoids! Chew them up!"** He ordered, watching his Spider-Beowolves chopping down on the many Shemum.

"Are you copying me?" Weiss smirked at him since she's capable of summoning before him.

" **Not really. Mines look like spiders. If you want to blame someone, blame Salem for injecting me with her blood."** Spidey replied, not in the mood to talk about that adventure involving Salem and the symbiotes. Once the snake monsters are dealt with, Spidey and Weiss head down a well with the Aether Ring.

" **Can I ride it now?**

"No!" Weiss retorted, but was forced to abandon it when they jumped out the exit close to a door.

' _The fake Hewdraw is behind that door.'_ Ero informed the two.

" **Okay. Let's have ourselves a reunion with the lizard."** Spidey said as they pass through the gates and confront the red Hewdraw back at the lake.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

" **Hewdraw! Your chances of winning are lower than your belly button! Which is really low!"** Spidey taunted the dragon, goading it to launch its missiles that they have to avoid.

"You seem pretty pumped up." Weiss noticed.

" **Of course. Once we beat Medusa, this world is saved and we can go home!"** Spidey replied.

"What about Loki, and the Exo Stone?"

" **Whoops! Almost forgot about them."**

"You're such an idiot."

The fake Hewdraw continues firing more missiles and fireballs at the duo heroes. Weiss managed to reflect the attacks with a glyph but failed to connect when the dragon dived underwater.

" **Swim time's over!"** Spidey declared, flying to the air and morphs into his ISO Change: Gemini-Spider Form, charging up his repulsors with electricity and fires them down at the lake, shocking Hewdraw out of the lake to the land. **"He's seems weaker than before."** Spidey noticed how Hewdraw's not as strong when they first fought it. **"Weiss, finish him now!"**

"I'm on it!" Weiss loudly slashes at his stomach multiple times, ending him with a single thrust to the gut. "Redefeated. That wasn't so hard." Weiss smirked as Peter lands down next to her.

" **And I'm sure the others are having an easier time too."** Spidey said as they leave the illusion.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Sonic and Lucina**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Into the Labyrinth**

The remaining D-Avengers are now on the hunt of the final resurrected boss before they track down Medusa, and much to their annoyance, it's back at the Labyrinth of Deceit.

"Aw man. Not this place again." Sonic groaned.

"The Labyrinth of Deceit. I'm not a big fan of this area either." Lucina said.

"Let's get this over with before we both go crazy." Sonic said.

"Agreed, so where to?" Lucina asked they are lost in a room surrounded by three spike walls.

" _Really_ wished Spidey was with us. Ah well. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Let me try something." Sonic said, attacking the three spike walls with a hefty wind blast of their own, with two walls blocking the attack but the third one flies through it as if it wasn't there at all. "Found our exit." Sonic grinned.

"Nice job!" Lucina smiled as they run through the fake spike wall.

"Hah! It'll take more than fake spikes to stop us!" Sonic said, spinning through the pot of a Sinistew, unknowingly leading himself to a glowing circle that flips the room for him. "Whoa! What just happened?" He asked.

"Sonic!" Lucina looks up at Sonic who's now on the ceiling.

"This is weird. It must have been some sort of warp between the floor and ceiling. Guess we'll have to take these to progress." Sonic said as he moves forward on the ceiling.

"I hope you're wrong about that. This place gives me a headache." Lucina sighed before she reluctantly takes the warp to the ceiling. The two heroes venture through the confusing flip-flop area, destroying monsters and avoiding Ornes while Sonic enjoys himself and Lucina gets lost for a bit. They soon come across a room with a Cherubot to ride.

"Wanna try this out?" Sonic offered to the exalt princess.

"I don't know." Lucina replied, feeing unsure and nervous.

"C'mon. It's like riding a horse, only mechanical and much cooler." Sonic encouraged her.

"I'll trust your words for this one." Lucina hops on the Cherubot and activates it, quickly becoming a natural on the thing as she smacks the monsters up and down and all around.

"Nice job. You managed to gain a hang on it." Sonic clapped for her.

"Agreed. This…This is pretty fun!" Lucina smiled while blasting the remaining monsters into nothingness, opening the path that leads to Pandora.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Pandora! Ready for round two?!" Sonic taunted the flaming ghost goddess but notices she doesn't reply with words, only her actions, like blazing fireballs for example.

"Seems she's not in a talkative mood." Lucina said, blocking the fireballs.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't explain it, but I sense it's just a soul dressed up to resemble Pandora." Lucina proclaimed.

"Maybe because we're using the ISO-Norn Stone. That's how you're able to tell." Sonic guessed.

"You're probably right."

' _How clever of the both of you to find out.'_ Medusa speaks to them.

"You demon! I can't believe you'd stoop so low recycling souls to do your dirty work! Is nothing sacred to you?" Lucina berated the evil goddess.

"Well, you're in for quite a treat, Medusa. Now watch in amazement as we slay Pandora for the SECOND TIME!" Sonic grinned.

The hedgehog revs up a rainbow-aura spin dash and darts for Pandora, dodging all of her fireballs as he enhances his right kick with the Norn Stone's energy and dropkicks her in the face. "How do you like THAT?" Sonic asked. Pandora retaliates by throwing bombs to the vicinity, but Lucina sends them all back with a mystic sword slash that knocks them all back, dazing the goddess of calamity for a chance for Sonic to finish her off with a mystically-enhanced homing attack, crashing her to the ground defeated.

"Slaying complete!" Sonic said, with him and Lucina exchanging a friendly thumbs up.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Underworld Castle**

With Pandora defeated once again, Sonic and Lucina return to the dark castle's main hub area to see the Pandora statue crumbling to dust, with the other two already destroyed. "Looks like all three statues are destroyed." Lucina observed.

" **It's about time you showed up."** Spidey announces his presence as he, Weiss, and Pit walk out of the hot spring while they were waiting. **"What took ya so long?"** He asked Sonic and Lucina.

"We decided to lay back and take pictures of that weird labyrinth." Sonic joked.

"I pity you two." Weiss remarked.

"Now that all three statues are destroyed, it's time to destroy Medusa!" Pit declared.

" **Right! Where to, Pally?"** Spidey asked the light goddess.

' _The path to Medusa is back the way you first came in.'_ Palutena answered, shocking everyone.

"What? How is that even possible?!" Sonic asked.

' _Just roll with it.'_ Ero told him.

"Rolling is what I do best!" Sonic grinned as he rolls through the new hall that opened up, destroying everything in his path while his friends catch up for the fun.

' _Make your way to Medusa.'_ Palutena told the Avengers.

"We're on it!" Pit replied as he successively reflects the incoming Phils to destroy the Collin launching them. A swarm of Shootflies start flustering around the area, distracting everyone until Weiss created a large fireball that burst into smaller fireballs that rain down on their flapping wings while Lucina thrust her blade successively on the remaining Shootflies before blowing them away with a massive wind by the swing from her blade.

" **Look out from above!"** Spidey warned a metal Suit of Skuttler as he webs zip down for a dropkick. **"Made ya look!"** He quipped as at the last second he vaults over to attack the unshielded body from behind, opening the barrier into an underground-like room. **"Time to move on."** Pete said as he starts web swinging, with his friends not far behind for another round with more of Medusa's men.

' _I find it very ironic that you would call yourself the goddess of light. After all, it was you who turned me into a monster. It was you who hunted me down.'_ Medusa started a conversation with her mortal enemy, Palutena.

" **Well you are kind of a jerk."** Spidey quickly intervened while punching a Bluster.

' _No one was talking to you!'_

' _You shouldn't blame me for that. I only reflected in your appearance what I saw in your heart.'_ Palutena said to Medusa.

' _And what about YOUR heart? I can only imagine what resides there.'_ Medusa teased her.

' _Why just imagine it? Don't you have the power to make it a reality?'_

' _There's no point. We all know it would be some sort of hideous creature.'_

That last remark was when Pit really had enough of Medusa's bad-mouthing. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MEDUSA!" He replied with clear tone of anger that actually caught the D-Avengers off-guard from his usual cheerful self.

"Whoa." Weiss said with her eyes as widen as her friends.

"Lady Palutena is NOTHING like you! Who turns people to stone and poisons the rivers? Who reduces cities to rubble? And who is leading the Underworld destruction of the land and heavens? Not Lady Palutena. YOU'RE the one responsible for all this, Medusa. But what I don't get is how you managed to resurrect yourself in the first place." Pit asked the goddess of darkness.

'… _I suppose I don't really understand how that happened either.'_ Medusa honestly said.

" **Could it have been Loki?"** Spidey asked her.

' _I…I'm not sure. My memories aren't what they were. All I know is that Loki was there shortly after I returned. He offered me the ISO-Norn Stones in exchange to conquer Asgard for him.'_ Medusa revealed.

' _Asgard?!'_ Palutena exclaimed.

' _Where's Loki now?'_ Ero joins in on the conversation.

' _I don't know. He said something about "rock collecting" and took the Dark D-Avengers with him.'_ Medusa said.

"The Exo Stone!" Sonic exclaimed.

"That's must be what he's looking for. It has to be." Weiss said.

' _What's an Exo Stone?'_ Medusa asked, sounding completely oblivious.

"Don't play dumb with us! He must have told you that's what he's looking for!" Pit retorted.

' _And I just told you I didn't know!'_ Medusa replied.

' _The God of Mischief has been using you, Medusa. Your mind isn't clear anymore. Your life force. Your very soul has grown pitiful, and weak.'_ Ero told her.

" **All your commanders have been defeated. I ask this once, give up now and end this peacefully. There's no need for more bloodshed and chaos, not when there's a chance Palutena can turn you back to normal."** Spidey kindly offered her a chance to stop but she just shrugs it off with her little laughter.

' _Don't be ridiculous. Why should "I" listen to the petty words of a mortal? YOU'RE the ultimate personification why humanity should be destroyed and punished, Spider-Man, for their destructive nature. Besides…It hardly matters HOW I returned, or if I'm being betrayed. What matters is WHY. Using the Norn Stones to exact my revenge on all of you! Turning you "tiny heroes" into stone is a nice first step.'_ Medusa said.

" **I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. Your right. We humans are pretty dangerous, and might consider punishment, but not from you. While we continue to learn from our mistakes, strive for a better future, YOU are still stuck living in the past! I can't allow you to take your unhappiness on other people anymore!"** Spidey said with a serious tone while surprisingly also sharing some sympathy for the evil goddess.

' _Stop your rabbling! You don't tell me how to live my life! I kill what I want! The weak die and the strong survive!'_

And it was at that moment Peter's lenses glow the usual, and menacing red-and-blue, meaning he's gone serious, **"Fine then. We'll play by your rules. Try not to run away like a coward. We're ending this fight here and now, then we'll go after Loki!"**

' _Hehe. I like to see you try, little bug.'_

After fighting through many monster-filled rooms that would've lasted a lot longer if the team didn't work together, they approach a crazy-looking grind rail. _'I set up a grind rail, but I had to get creative. It's going to be a wild ride, so good luck.'_ Palutena told the team.

"Don't have to worry about us! This is gonna be sweet!" Sonic grinned as the team have fun on the loopy grind rail, shooting down fliers that dare to approach them.

"I wonder, Ero. Can you create grind rails, like Palutena?" Weiss asked the great totem.

' _Does it look like I'm a crazed magician?'_ Ero asked.

' _What part of me is crazy?'_ Palutena retorted as they hop off the rail to fight more monsters.

' _I can sense you getting closer, Avengers.'_ Medusa creepily said to the young heroes.

"There's nowhere left for you to run!" Pit replied.

"Prepare for your defeat, Medusa!" Lucina said.

' _Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to your arrival. I feel like Rapunzel waiting for her prince and his useless men.'_ Medusa said.

"Useless?!" Weiss angrily remarked.

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror, snakehead, or are you that afraid you might instantly turn to stone once you figure out how "hideous" you are?" Sonic deviously smirked as he could hear Medusa's dark blood boiling with rage.

" **Haha! Nice one!"** Spidey chuckled, giving his blue bro a fist bump.

' _You fools have no idea the thought of our confrontation is filling me with anticipation. So hurry to me, Avengers. I'm going to strip the wings of your little angel friend and banish you all to the silent darkness forever!'_ Medusa threatened them.

"I don't think so!" Pit said after Weiss destroys two Boogities blocking a room with a switch but no obvious path to take.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Weiss asked.

' _There's a path somewhere. Step on the switch and use the lights to guide your way.'_ Palutena advised.

" **We could do that, or…"** Spidey unleashes his four waldoes to grab everyone and reel them close to his body.

"Well this is awkward." Weiss remarked as Peter starts flying above the room, avoiding all the unnecessary combat.

"Uh, why didn't we do this before?" Pit asked Peter.

" **You guys need the exercise."** Spidey answered.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Lucina, along with Weiss, glared at Peter if he's saying they're too fat.

" **N-No! I don't know what you're talking about! Really!"** Spidey replied while Sonic just laughs at his expense. Seconds later, the team lands on a large platform and encounters a Tempura Wizard.

"Huh? What the heck is that?!" Sonic asked as they confront the weird mage.

' _It's a Tempura Wizard!'_ Palutena replied.

" **A Tempura Whatzerd?"** Spidey responded with a confused look.

' _If he deeps-fries you, keep your distance. One bite, and you'll be finished!'_ Palutena said.

"Well, that's a step up from eggplant, I guess. No…not really." Pit said as the team overwhelm the wizard with relentless attacks until it's destroyed, leading them to a new room with no path and several Monoeyes.

' _We're getting close to Medusa.'_ Palutena informed.

" **No kidding. I can sense her overwhelming dark stench from here."** Spidey replied as he creates large webbing tendrils to whip the Monoeyes to their defeat, opening a new path that takes them deeper to the depths of the castle. Each team member has their own shine destroying a group of baddies that open up a new path to Medusa's chambers, ending with a fight with an Eggplant Wizard and an Orne.

"This looks to be the final guard." Lucina said.

"The last step before Medusa's defeat!" Weiss said as she and Pit take care of the eggplant wizard while Spidey one-shots another Orne because of his Spider-Totem nature, leaving an appearing Erinus for Sonic and Lucina.

"Who's this?" Sonic asked.

' _It's an Erinus. They split into two halves that you can take out one at a time.'_ Palutena explained as Lucina splits it apart but appears still alive.

"Uh, I think I see what you mean." Lucina said, giving a weird look at the Erinus who lost its pants when she split it to two. Sonic spins his foot around, delivering a double KO to the Erinus and its bottom half.

"We're done! Let's finish this fight! Are you guys ready?" Sonic smiled at his beloved teammates.

"YEAH!" They all replied and then heads through the boss door to their final bout with the goddess of darkness.

 **BGM End**

* * *

After suffering many trials and avoiding certain death no normal mortal could ever survive, the D-Avengers and Pit successfully arrived in a large room to confront the ginormous Medusa in all her disgustingness. The dark goddess cackled maniacally as she's approached by the small heroes who dared challenge her.

"SO WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN, PIT. AND THE D-AVENGERS. IT'S A PLEASURE TO FINALLY MEET YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, SPIDER-MAN." Medusa greeted the outworldly superheroes.

"Sh-she's huge!" Weiss exclaimed as they hear thunder cracking

"Be careful!" Sonic said as those possessing Extreme Gears materialize them for the eventual aerial showdown.

" **Go for it, Pit."** Spidey encourage his angel bro to start off the heroic speech.

Pit nods and stares at Medusa with determination and begins to strike several poses with his friends by his side, "Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld! In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good... Those who hide in the darkness will be made to face the light!"

With that courageous speech out of the way, Spidey smiles and smashes his fists together, instantly transforming into Aura Arachnid Mode w/ his Arachna-Prime Armor, while his friends power up their rainbow energy from the ISO-Norn Stone, all prepared for the final showdown, _"Avengers Assemble!"_

' _Now fly!'_ Palutena ordered.

' _And take her down!'_ Ero ordered as the whole team takes flight before Medusa could smash them with her staff.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 2**

"HAH!" Medusa shouted, waving her staff to fling them a great distance.

' _I'm going to try to get you closer!'_ Palutena told the heroes.

"Thank you kindly!" Pit replied.

' _But Medusa's using her powers to hold you back.'_ Ero said as he sees the heroes dodging a barrage combination of lasers, dark projectiles and thrown debris.

" _It's the ISO-Norn Stones! She must've absorbed multiples of them! But we can overcome that power if we work together! I know it's tough, but let's not give up!"_ Spidey encouraged his teammates.

"You're in charge, Spider-Man! Lead us to victory!" Lucina replied.

" _Alright! Sonic, you're up!"_ Spidey ordered the hedgehog to help them push through Medusa's power.

"Okay! Everyone, it's gonna get bumpy!" Sonic proclaimed, powering up his Norn Stone energy and moves so fast on his Extreme Gear he creates a rainbow wind tunnel that allows him and his friends to safely break through Medusa's powers and Medusa herself, knocking her to the ground with their united wind. "Can't slow us down, Medusa! Get ready for the beating of a lifetime!" He smirked.

" _Nice job. Now distract her while I go up close and personal!"_ Spidey ordered.

"You're the man, Spider-Man!" Pit replied.

While the rest of the team repeatedly shoots at Medusa from a short distance, Spidey quickly swoops in for a massive claw swipe but she repeatedly teleported around before he could connect. _"My! It must be a real pain warping that huge body around!"_ Spidey smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HUGE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE THING?"

" _The lady with the terrible fashion sense and makeup. Was there even a need for Palutena to transform you into an even MORE hideous monster?"_ Spidey deviously mocked her, to goad her into attacking.

"THAT'S IT! I AM SICK OF YOUR MOUTH! I AM GOING TO SQUASH YOU, SPIDER!" Medusa exclaimed in rage, following for Peter's goading as she raises her right hand to slash at him.

" _Heh!"_ Spidey swiftly dodged away from her claw swipe, _"You missed!"_ He roared as he enlarges his aura fists and starts beating the ugliness out of Medusa's face. He immediately switches to giant spider legs and unleashes a flurry of slashes while his friends circle around the giant goddess and continues blasting her to hell. _"One more!"_ Peter thrust his left palm forward as he temporarily summons the upper half of his giant Man-Spider Avatar to furiously pound Medusa to the ground.

"Yeah! Nice one!" Weiss remarked.

"HOW CAN THIS BE…LOSING TO PATHETIC MORTALS?!" Medusa asked, weakened and in disbelief to losing to small fry.

" _You've underestimated us from day one!"_ Spidey stated as he shoots powerful repulsor blasts to cancel out her energy shots.

Lucina flies in at high speed for a devastating sword slash, but Medusa teleported from her attack and reappears to smack her across the air until she regained her balance, "She keeps teleporting!"

"We have to hold her in place!" Sonic replied as he out-speeds her rapid-fire projectiles.

"I'm on it! By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!" Weiss summons enormous rainbow metallic bands to restrain Medusa from moving but she continues to struggle.

" _Hey! Hey! Let me add some!"_ Spidey summons gigantic web tendrils from the ground to further restrain Medusa from any movement.

' _Amazing. You did that all on your own without my help.'_ Palutena said, amazed by their power, even though they are just mortals.

' _Never underestimate mortal ingenuity.'_ Ero told her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Medusa exclaimed.

"I seriously doubt it! Try to give us your best shot, ugly!" Sonic taunted as everyone works together, blasting or striking Medusa to kingdom come. She then raises her hand and releases a poisonous mist while laughing maniacally.

"Ugh! Nasty!" Pit said while they dodge the mist.

' _Is there any part of her that ISN'T a weapon? I guess it's to be expected.'_ Palutena replied as she watches Sonic using his speed to blow away the mist, leaving Pit and Lucina to deliver a critical hit on the dark goddess.

 **BGM End**

"UUUUUUUUUUGH…" Medusa groans in pain as her face transforms into that of a cycloptic monster.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Her head!" Lucina exclaimed.

' _Now THIS is the Medusa I remember.'_ Palutena said as the monster Medusa detaches her head from her body and begins chasing the Avengers through the air.

"She's hideous!" Pit said.

" _She looks uglier than she did in Greek Mythology."_ Spidey said while trying to shoot the rabid floating monster head.

' _I can't believe she's still fighting like this. But this is a battle we cannot lose. You must overcome the darkness of the Underworld with light!'_ Palutena said.

"The fight against evil ends here!" Pit declared.

' _We still have Loki to deal with.'_ Ero reminded him of the other godly pest.

"Oh yeah."

"Let's see if you can catch up with the guys who beaten Odin in a race!" Sonic smirked as the heroes go full speed around the large arena while Medusa continues to chase them down. Slowly and slowly, Medusa starts to lose steam and gets a little winded to fly anymore, so she uses the last of her strength to reattach herself to her body.

" _Now, Avengers! The eye! Full power!"_ Spidey ordered his team to launch a final assault.

"RAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Everyone roared as their hefty, relentless attacks continue to collide with Medusa, weakening her more and more for Spidey to leap back to deliver the finishing blow.

" _You've left us with no other choice. I'm sorry it has come to this."_ Spidey maximizes his aura to full blast and darts at near light-speed towards Medusa, channeling all his energy into his right fist. _"Arachnid Fist!"_ He thrusts his right arm through a large light arrow Pit shot for him and explodes his aura into a serpentine-styled giant spider that charges through Medusa's stomach, leaving a gaping hole as the roaring spider surrounds Medusa's whole body with its webbing, causing her to scream in pain.

 **BGM End**

Medusa tries to reach out to the skies, but eventually the webbing and the spider completely locks her in place and eventually her body withers away into dust. Her castle then begins to break apart, and its remains are drawn up into the sky.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Level Clear**

"ALRIGHT!" The five victorious teens said as they all give each other a winning high-five and pose in mid-air.

' _You did it!'_ Palutena congratulated the heroes for a splendid victory defeating darkness.

' _Well done.'_ Ero said with a small proud smile on his face.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-False Ending**

With the threat of Medusa over and the world saved, the D-Avengers fly above the crumbling castle, ready to go home and relax. "I can't believe it! We did it! We really did it!" Pit said, having trouble calming himself down from all this excitement.

" **Awesome job, Pit."** Spidey congratulated him after deforming from Aura Arachnid Mode.

' _Congratulations to you all! I know it wasn't always easy.'_ Palutena said.

"An adventure's no fun if it's too easy." Sonic grinned.

"Now we can focus on locating the Exo Stone and Loki." Lucina smiled.

"Let's do that AFTER we take a break and have some _relaxation_ in the hot spring!" Weiss said.

" **A break during summer break. Boy our lives truly suck."** Spidey said.

"Yours mostly."

" **I know."** He replied as they all laugh in joy and happiness for a while, until Peter's and Ero's spider-sense picks up a strange signal.

' _Now wait just a second.'_

" **Huh? Am I hearing something?"** Peter asked.

' _No. I heard it too, and sensed it.'_ Ero said.

"What? We didn't hear anything." Pit remarked.

' _I said wait just a second.'_

"No, wait. I heard something too." Weiss said.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Lucina replied.

 **BGM End**

Then, out of nowhere a humongous pillar of flames burst out of the ground below the Avengers, sending them flying through the air, quickly regaining their balance as they hear a faint, daunting laughter coming from the flames, soon simmering down as Loki and a humongous demonic purple figure next to him appears before the heroes.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Hades's Infernal Theme**

" **Loki! And, who's the heck is that guy next to him?!"** Spidey asked for an answer.

' _Hades?!'_ Palutena retorted in quite a surprise.

"Who's Hades?" Pit asked.

' _The true master of the Underworld.'_ Palutena replied.

Ero growled, _'So that's who Loki's been working with. It all makes sense now!'_

"It's about time you fools figured it out!" Loki sinisterly smiled.

"SORRY TO KEEP "YOU" WAITING. BUT NOW THAT WE'RE HERE, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED. WELCOME TO "MY" UNDERWORLD, PITTY PAT. YOO TOO, PRETTY PALUTENA. AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE "MARVELOUS" DORK AVENGERS: SILKY-MAN, GOD SILKY, RATHOG, ICE QUEEN, AND SWORDWOMAN!" Hades greeted, and simultaneously insulted the heroes.

"Rathog?! Now that's just all kinds of insulting!" Sonic growled at his stupide nickname, already hating being called a rat, now he has to deal with this.

' _I'm…honored you know who I am.'_ Palutena said.

"SO THE LITTLE ANGEL, THE HUMANS, AND RATHOG TOOK DOWN BIG, BAD MEDUSA ALL BY THEMSELVES. WHAT AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! GOODNESS, YOU SHOULD PUT THIS ON YOUR RESUME!"

" **We'll get right on that. What's up with this guy again?"** Spidey asked, a bit lost and confused of the attitude the lord of the underworld is putting up.

"It'll be hard for you to understand, Spider-Man. All you need to know Hades's power and "wonderful" personality makes him the perfect comrade for our righteous crusade." Loki answered.

" **And what would that be?"** Peter asked.

"BEFORE WE ANSWER, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I WHIPPED UP THAT MEDUSA ESPECIALLY FOR YOU." Hades intervened.

' _Wait, how?!'_ Palutena asked.

"ADD A PINCH OF MEMORIES TO A TON OF SOULS AND SOME ISO-NORN STONES. PUT THEM IN A BLENDER, AND HIT FRAPPE!" Hades jokingly answered.

"Wow this guy's annoying!" Weiss remarked.

"Explain yourself!" Lucina demanded.

"HER THIRST FOR REVENGE WAS SO GREAT, IT SEEMED A SHAME TO LET IT GO TO WASTE. OH, AND PRETTY PALUTENA…YOU MUST HAVE DONE A REAL NUMBER ON HER."

' _I won't deny that.'_ Palutena sadly replied.

"BUT SHE'S OLD NEWS, AND OLD NEWS BORES ME. WE MUST LOOK TO THE FUTURE, AND THAT FUTURE IS LOKI AND ME, THE TRUE LEADER OF THE UNDERWORLD! NEXT TO US, LITTLE MISS MEDUSA'S GOING TO LOOK LIKE A SWEET, CUDDLY BUNNY."

' _No! This can't be happening!'_

"Now we must bid you adieu." Loki bowed, same as Hades before the two teleported out of sight.

 **BGM End**

" **So on a scale of one to ten, how bad are things now?"** Spidey quipped.

' _100.'_ Palutena replied.

" **Yeah, that sounds about accurate."** Spidey nonchalantly replied as the goddess whisked them all back to Skyworld to prepare for a new battle against the evil duo.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. So Loki's been working with Hades the whole time, and now they're after this so-called Wish Seed as part of their master plan. We don't know what it is yet, but we have to retrieve the Wish Seed before they do. Whoa, am I reading this right? There's an Exo Stone too, that can also grant wishes?! Yeah, we need to hustle before they get EITHER wish-granting stone!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Wish Seed and the Dream Stone**_

 **Spider-Man: This Hades guy is quite annoying, but he's got nothing on Deadpool.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: That ends the "Medusa Arc" of this story, now to dive into the Viridi Arc next.**


	14. Issue 11: The Wish Seed of Dreams

_Issue 11: The Wish Seed and the Dream Stone_

 **BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog 4 OST-Reboot**

The wind blows the leaves through a lush green forest, cut off from any civilizations for miles. Somewhere in the forest a portal from an unknown location opens up in the forest, and out from the portal are three shady individuals that definitely don't look friendly. One of the individuals look similar to Spider-Man but completely metallic, possessing a more sinister red-and-black color scheme with reinforced shoulder pads and a nanotech web cape. The second individual shares a robotic resemblance to Sonic the Hedgehog, looking more evil than the original as evident with a pronounced body armor like a spiky belt with a black cape protruding out of the back of the waist. And the last mysterious being also looks like a hedgehog wearing a dark blue hooded cloak that gives off the mysterious, vagrant appearance to invoke fear to all those that cross his path.

The black hedgehog looks to the clear blue sky as he starts speaking to his teammates, "Are you sure we're in the right location?"

" **Affirmative, Grimadoom. According to our radar, there's a 62% chance at least one Exo Stone is located in this dimension."** The robot hedgehog answered him.

"62? I would be a little happier if it was 63. Where is it?" Grimadoom asked.

" **Somewhere east. 240 miles from where we stand, but that's all I can determine. There's a mysterious energy flux harping the radar."** The mecha wall-crawler answered this time as he's having trouble getting a precise fix on the Exo Stone.

"Your right. My Thor DNA is reacting to the weird energy in the air. It seems that divine work is at play and are at war with one another. We really need to upgrade our radar for interference. Nonetheless, this seeks investigating. Metal Sonic. Mecha Spider-Man. Do a little exploring. Learn what you can from the natives of this world. Find out what we're potentially up against. I'll go and procure that Exo Stone." Grimadoom said as he crosses his arms.

" **Affirmative. But I thought we told you. We go by NEO Metal Sonic and NEO Mecha Spider-Man while in this form."** Neo Metal Sonic made clear to the team leader.

"What a mouthful. Whatever. Let's get this over with. I'll send you the coordinates to rendezvous later." Grimadoom grunted as the whole Team Superior charge up their aura and, in a flash, flies off across this new world to their own separate assignments.

 **BGM End**

* * *

"I can't believe Hades was behind the entire Underworld invasion!" Pit said, holding onto the Royal Blade as he and the D-Avengers rush out the door to their next mission above the clouds of a volcanic area.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Wish Seed (Volcano Route)**

' _Both him and Loki! They created Medusa to distract everyone!'_ Palutena said while they quickly confront Underworld enemies.

"What do you think those two are really after?" Weiss asked.

"What else? The Exo Stone! It's the only reason those two teamed up!" Sonic said while kicking a Komayto.

' _It's something big as far as I know. Because of Loki, Hades hasn't just overstepped his realm, he's kicked down the door. What I DO know is that Underworld forces have assembled at a volcano nearby. And that's where today's mission is taking us.'_ Palutena said as she guides the heroes diving the smoky skies to the surface of erupting lava.

Pit gasped and fisted his fist together after destroying some Shulms, "Oh, I just put it all together!"

" **You did?"** Spidey replied, looking a bit surprised Pit thought of something on his own.

Pit happily nodded, "The Underworld Army is here to steal magma!" He believed, making the others sigh as they know that's completely not the case.

' _No, you idiot! Hades and Loki wants the Wish Seed.'_ Ero told him.

"Oh. Of course." Pit sheepishly replied as he refocuses his attention on Syrens and Paramushs.

"What's the Wish Seed?" Lucina asked the gods.

' _Ask Palutena, even though the answer should be obvious.'_ Ero said.

' _From what I've heard, it grants any single wish. As you might imagine, it's quite sought after.'_ Palutena answered.

" **So it's not an Exo Stone? We seriously need to start finding that thing. Still, I can imagine a wish-granting relic could spell world-ending."** Spidey said while blasting Gloomerangs.

"I could really use one of those! My wish would be to fly by myself!" Pit smiled.

' _What a complete waste of a wish,'_ Ero criticized Pit's selfish and honestly unimportant wish. _'Anyway-.'_

"Don't change the subject!"

' _Do you want me to rip the "wings" off your spineless back?'_ Ero threatened the young angel with a dark tone in his threat.

"Eep!"

' _Thought so. Anyway, the Underworld forces seem to be very interested in the Wish Seed.'_ Ero said.

"Who knows what the evil duo would wish for it they got it?! It could be a total disaster!" Sonic said after homing attacking a Vakloom.

' _I couldn't agree more. Let's hurry, Avengers. If Hades has entered the game with Loki, they're playing to win.'_ Palutena said.

"Plus, if anyone deserves a wish, it's me!" Pit grinned.

' _Hmph.'_ Ero remarked.

" _Or_ maybe one of you guys. How 'bout you, Lucina? What would you wish for?" Pit asked her.

"I already received my wish of vanquishing Grima from my world thanks to my father and my friends. I have no other wish needed granting." Lucina smiled, still grateful for the friends who helped her defeat Grima and saved her future.

"Ah. That's cool. What about you, Sonic?" Pit turned the blue hedgehog next about his wish.

"Nah. I'm good. I already have my awesome speed, great friends, and a lifetime pass of incredible adventures just waiting to happen." Sonic grinned as he kick-board a Handora off his Gear.

"Haha. Should've expected that. What about you, Weiss?" Pit turned to Weiss after she destroyed some Daphne and a Paramush.

"Honestly, if anyone deserves a wish, Spider-Man should have it." Weiss smiled as she turns to Peter.

" **Huh? Really? But-?"** Spidey asked, a bit shock she would give a potential wish to him.

"No buts! You work tirelessly, day and night, protecting New York, without ever asking for a single thank you. Just think. You could use the Wish Seed to bring back your love ones, like your Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn. Out of everyone, YOU deserve a little good fortune." Weiss explained a valid good reason why Peter deserves a little happiness in his double life as kid and a superhero.

" **Thanks Weiss. Really, thank you. And as much as I would LOVE to see Uncle Ben again…"** Peter sighs before he finishes what he's about to say, **"I'll have to decline."**

"WHAT?!" The D-Avengers exclaimed in utter shock.

"Huh?!" Pit exclaimed himself.

' _But, Spider-Man, are you sure?'_ Palutena asked him if that's really his final decision.

" **There are other people out there suffering way worse than me. Some lost their whole families or they don't have a job or are even homeless. I wish for a world where everyone is happy. Not through some magic rock, but through our own hands. Or else we won't treasure the world we got, we'll just take it for granted. Struggling. REALLY earning for that dream. 'Sides, I don't like messing with power that could end the world. I've already done that for more than one lifetime."** Spidey joked at the end there, but truly meant everything he said about helping people with his own hands and not from a glorified cheat code.

Everyone smiles and nods in acknowledgement of Peter's decision, respecting his choice. Ero too nods with a smile as he knows what Peter is always about: Sacrificing his own life to help others in need. Palutena finds it heart-warming, and inspiring to have met a mortal who has a big heart of selflessness that surpasses hers to help everyone in the world, in any world, before he could help himself, truly coming to respect Spider-Man more and more by the day. _'That's a world I wish for too.'_ She muttered to herself as the team speeds up pass enemy defensives, approaching a molten cave.

" **Let's take that cave!"** The team follows Spidey's lead through the cave, blasting the Fire Wyrm to bits in the process of exiting to a very large, and highly active pool of lava that leaves them amazed.

"This is incredible!" Pit exclaimed

"You could say that again!" Sonic said.

' _Yes, the volcano's guardian puts on quite a show.'_ Palutena said.

"Who's the volcano's guardian?" Lucina asked.

' _The immortal bird. The Phoenix.'_ Ero answered.

" **The cosmic entity from space?"** Spidey joked.

' _Not that Phoenix!'_

"Hmm…So if the Phoenix is protecting the Wish Seed…Does that mean he created the Wish Seed too?" Pit wondered.

' _That reminds me…Phoenix eggs make the most "divine" omelets. Or so I've heard.'_ Palutena joked.

"Now I'm hungry to try it out." Sonic replied.

"What does THAT have to do with ANYTHING?!" Both Weiss and Pit replied to the goddess of light as they continue shooting down enemy forces down a volcanic ravine that could instantly burn Pit's wings from a little contact.

' _How are you guys holding up there?'_ Palutena asked.

"I'm…very sweaty." Pit replied.

" **It's a good thing I built in temperature control into our suits,** _ **right**_ **Pit?"** Spidey teased as his team are wearing custom suits that can control how hot or cold they can be, or in Sonic's case his Flame Shield somehow keeps him cool.

"I hate you all." Pit told them, looking jealous.

' _There's an alternate tunnel route that might be cooler.'_ Palutena offered.

"Oh, good timing!" Pit sighed in relief as they fly out of the ravine.

' _But it will take us a little out of our way. I'll let you guys decide. Either we go directly to the volcano to the right or go left through the tunnel.'_ Palutena said.

"Volcano!" Both Sonic and Spidey chose and immediately sped off to the volcanic route, leaving Pit, Weiss, and Lucina.

"Those two really want to die, don't they?" Weiss glared as they quickly disappear from her line of sight. "C'mon. Let's head into the tunnel." She gestured the other two to follow.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Wish Seed (Cave Route)**

"I hope it's cooler in there!" Pit hoped as the three non-daredevilish heroes ride through the much cooler tunnel. "Ahhh. Much better." Pit smiled.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Lucina asked about Sonic and Spidey.

"About 60/40." Weiss replied.

"Does the 60 mean they have a better chance of surviving?" Lucina asked.

"Nope."

"Uh, guys. What's the better chance WE'LL survive, 'cause, uh, the magma level's rising in here…" Pit asked.

"Pit, PLEASE shut up!" Weiss yelled.

"I hope we have a 60% chance of surviving!" Lucina said, a little worried.

' _Hopefully it' won't rise too fast…'_ Palutena hoped.

As they make their way out of the heated tunnel, a waterfall of flaming lava pours down, causing them to scream as they are blocked from their exit.

' _Stay calm, guys!'_

"Stay calm?! You're not the one who's about to get steamed like a dumpling!" Pit shouted.

' _I said STAY CALM!'_

"We're trying!" Weiss retorted.

Thankfully, Palutena quickly found an alternate route for them to fly through safely. "Thank you, milady. I thought we were done for sure." Lucina sighed in relief.

' _Don't thank me yet! Behind you!'_

The three slowly turn around to horrifyingly see the lava rapidly rising towards them at an alarming speed. "Huh?! OH COME ON!" Weiss shouted as they make a break for the exit before they get cremated.

"WHOOOOOA-OA NO, NO, PLEASE NO!" Pit shouted.

' _Hang on!'_ Palutena speeds up everyone to their maximum out the tunnel.

Nearby outside, Sonic and Spidey were racing each other as they exit the volcanic route they took. **"YEEEEE-HAAAAAAW!"** Spidey yelled as the two tie outside the tunnel to bear witness to its blazing eruption.

"Whoa…" They shared the same reaction, then notices their other teammates outside the tunnel covered in soot.

"That was way too close for comfort." Lucina remarked.

' _No need to get all hot under the collar though, right?'_ Palutena joked, causing them to groan in disgust.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Pit muttered.

" **Hey guys, what happened? Did we miss anything?"** Spidey asked as he and Sonic approaches them.

"We almost got burned to a crisp!" Weiss shouted.

"Aw man. That sounded so much more fun than the boring volcano we raced through." Sonic replied, nonchalantly.

"W-What…I just…I can't…can we just land soon, please?" Weiss sighed tirelessly, having no clear understanding of him and Peter's nonchalant attitude to the extreme dangers of life.

"Yes, please. Oh, I hope my scandals don't melt." Pit said.

' _Don't worry. I'll get you some new ones after this mission.'_ Palutena replied as the team are set to land on Phoenix Mountain.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Phoenix Mountain**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Phoenix Mountain**

All the Avengers land safely on the ground, dematerializing their flying equipment back to their wrist storage. Meanwhile, Pit was approaching the land a little too fast and skids to a halt, tipping over the edge. "Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Whoa!" He said as he falls over the edge.

"Pit!" Peter exclaimed, thinking he fell to the lava, and rushes over only to find he landed on a lower strip of the volcanic environment. "Oh." He casually said before jumping down with his friends.

"Ah! Take it easy, will ya?" Pit asked Palutena as he slowly stands up while scratching his butt.

' _The Underworld Army has already reached the Phoenix. But they're facing severe resistance.'_ She said.

"This Phoenix sounds like a tough opponent." Lucina said as they start exploring the area and fighting Magmoo.

"And very hot." Spidey punned.

"Spidey, no." Weiss glared at him.

"So if we want the Wish Seed too…" Pit began.

' _You're going have to hunt down the Phoenix, and kill it like any hunter.'_ Ero finished.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Pit replied, looking gloom to kill an innocent, but dangerous bird.

' _Don't worry. He's the Phoenix. He'll come back to life.'_ Palutena assured him.

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about. What I mean to say is...I'm not scared. I'm not scared at all!" Pit repeatedly told himself.

"Saying it twice _doesn't_ make it more convincing, dude." Sonic told him.

"How about if I say it a third time? I'm not scared at all!" Pit said again.

"Relax, Pit. Just be glad it's not the _other_ Phoenix I know. That one can destroy solar systems at minimum power." Spidey told him.

"Why is your universe so crazy?" Pit asked as they walk through a door, just as someone's about to talk inside their heads.

' _Well, helloooooo there! Glad to see you made it!'_ Hades greeted his lovely adversaries.

"Hades!" Pit growled.

"Ah great. It's NOT-James Woods." Spidey said with his hands on his hips.

' _I'm sorry, who? I only know of a S. Scott Bullock.'_ Hades joked.

' _Ignore the buffoon, Hades. It's just another one of his pathetic attempts at humor.'_ Loki entered the conversation.

"And the evil dynamic duo returns. What do you guys want?" Sonic asked the dark duo when they are forced to a little brawl with Hades's minions.

' _So the "good guys" covet the Wish Seed too. Tell me, God Spider, what do you wish for? Cobwebs for your next Halloween party? Oh such a waste. I could provide you the ones I have in my basement. I'm sure they would look so good on your wall. Wouldn't you agree, Other?'_ Hades asked Ero, receiving nothing but a yawn from the tired totem.

'… _Hm? Did you say something?'_ Ero asked.

' _Oh my goodness! No one has ever ignored me like that! That was very good, it makes you worthy as my rival. That attitude is so modern, it almost pisses me off.'_ Hades said, seeing Ero as his one-and-only rival that could match him.

' _Right…'_ Ero replied while raising an eyebrow.

' _Okay, how about you, goddess? What do YOU wish for with the Wish Seed?'_ Loki asked Palutena.

' _I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!'_ Palutena replied.

' _Thanks so much for asking! Actually, me and Hades have one, humble little wish.'_ Loki said as he projects a screen to the heroes, showing a young child crying by two coffins.

"What is this?!" Lucina asked.

' _You see this poor child? Both of her parents are dead. Awww… There was an unfortunate accident, if you know what I mean.'_ Hades said with a smile they cannot see.

"You mean you murdered them!" Pit frowned.

' _Actually, it was Loki.'_

' _It was a simple case of distracted chariot driving. I knew it wasn't the best time to polish my staff.'_ Loki joked. _'Anyway, we were hoping to use the Wish Seed to bring back the parents.'_

"That's…kind?" Spidey said as the screen switches to the same child eating cake with her two, revived zombie parents.

' _I'm glad you approved. Can you think of anything more joyous than a family reunion?'_ Hades asked.

"A mountain-size of chili dogs?" Sonic joked.

' _Sort of, except replace chili dogs with freshly-wished cash, and then we'd slap crowns on all of them and make 'em royalty!'_ Hades said as the screen quickly shifts to the family surrounded by cash then wearing crowns before the screen disappears just as the heroes defeated that batch of monsters.

' _And that's basically the gist of our wish. Pretty noble and not at all evil, right?'_ Loki asked.

"Uh-huh." Weiss replied, crossing her arms, completely non-convinced.

' _We can't think of anyone MORE deserving of the Wish Seed than yours truly.'_ Loki said.

' _Spider-Man deserves that wish more than you two.'_ Palutena told them.

"But I said I don't want it." Spidey remarked.

' _See? Even Silky agrees we're more deserving.'_ Hades said.

"That's not what I said either." Spidey remarked again.

' _So let me get this straight. You, the lord of the Underworld, working together with the God of Mischief and EVIL, wants to revive the dead. That's somewhat at odds with both your "mission statement," wouldn't you say?'_ Palutena asked the malicious partners.

' _Don't tell me the goddess of light hasn't heard of altruism before.'_ Loki remarked.

"What a load of baloney!" Pit said.

"You can't _honestly_ expect us to believe what you say is true!" Weiss said.

' _Our intentions are pure.'_ Hades said.

"As pure as rotten meat.' Sonic said.

' _You don't mean that. As the God of Mischief and his benevolent lord of the Underworld, you have our word.'_ Loki promised.

"Hah!" Spidey snickered.

' _That just makes me more suspicious.'_ Palutena said.

' _How cold of you. Your words pierce our hearts like, uh, what do you call your species again?'_ Hades quickly turned to Loki.

' _Frost Giants.'_

' _A frost giant icicle.'_

"This is gonna be a LONG mission." Spidey said as they continue their trek through the lava-filled mountain, eventually coming across an Exo Tank on a small racetrack.

"Hey Pit. Wanna race?" Sonic asked him.

"No!"

"Great!" Sonic retorted as he grinningly starts running on the track, leaving a sighing Pit to chase him on the racing vehicle to quickly lose as Sonic's already at the end with the treasure.

"I win!" Sonic said as his ego rises to the level of ignoring Pit's annoyed growl.

While those two are messing around, Spidey leads the girls into a room with Remoblam and Remoblamlings. "What are those?" Lucina points to the floating Remoblam.

"That joke is so old." Spidey quipped.

' _A Remoblam. It controls its Remoblamlings to blow up near its targets. It's best to take it out to eliminate the rest.'_ Ero suggested.

"Already on it." Spidey webs up the Remoblam and throws it to its explosive babies, killing all in a single shot. "Score!" He fist-pumped while an arriving Pit almost took damage from a lava geyser.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Pit said as he makes tiny hops away from the fiery geyser.

"Be careful, Pit. Those geysers are dangerous." Lucina told him.

"You THINK?" Pit replied.

Meanwhile, after barely surviving the onslaught of a Mimicutie, Sonic and Weiss walk up a temple-like structure and confront a switch. "A switch? I wonder what it does?" Weiss wondered as she sees Sonic walking up to the switch. "Sonic! Don't-!" Her words fell on deaf ears as Sonic casually kicks the switch, causing the statue the two are standing on to slide downwards, making a loud thump that almost made them fall off.

"So that's what it does. Neat." Sonic said that made Weiss exasperate.

' _Now that the stature has settled into the lava, I don't think it'll budge.'_ Palutena said.

"Well, I wouldn't either if I was soaking in a nice hot bath." Pit said.

"You can take on now if you want." Peter joked as he gestures his hands to a heated lava pool.

"Uh, I was hoping for something a little less skin-melting." Pit said as he nervously scratches his hair.

"Makes sense." Spidey said as they exit the door to encounter a Guttler.

' _Well, look at that. It's an Underworld Guttler.'_ Palutena said.

"So, what's its deal?" Sonic asked.

' _It gobbles up friends and foes alike, getting extremely strong in the process.'_ Palutena replied.

"It eats its own allies to get stronger. Talk about a true demon!" Lucina said as her eyes widen in surprise.

' _And its strength grows with every bite it takes, so if you see one, defeat it quickly.'_ Palutena advised.

"We're on it!" Weiss draws out her rapier along with Lucina as they battle the Guttler.

"Don't we know someone else that eats people to get stronger?" Sonic asked Pit.

"You mean Kirby?" Pit replied.

"Yeah, him."

"What's a Kirby?" Spidey asked as Weiss freezes the Guttler in place for Lucina to slice it to two.

"That wasn't so hard. Now, where are-?" Weiss pauses as she notices the boys entering a hot spring room, causing her to growl while Lucina chuckles nervously from behind.

"You just gotta love a nice hot spring to cool the nerves." Spidey said while relaxing in the warm pool.

"Who's got two thumbs and loves hot springs?! Everyone with two thumbs!" Pit said while giving Sonic a high-five, but was immediately cut off by a magic bubble that lifted the three up and returned them to an angry Weiss.

"It was Pit's idea!" Sonic quickly pointed to the chuckling angel before the three are forcefully thrown to the next room and bounce off the lava to lie on their backs on the molten ground, just as Hades re-enters the call.

' _Oh, you boys aren't looking so "hot". Girl trouble?'_ He joked.

"Oh, hi Hades… How do you know my love life sucks?" Spidey painfully asked as they get up with Weiss and Lucina quickly joining them.

' _Through Wikipedia, my spider friend. It's not that hard to figure out. So, Pretty Paluteeeeena! Can you and your boyfriend hear me?'_ He sang.

' _Ero is not my boyfriend.'_ Palutena denied.

' _I rather kill her than date her.'_ Ero said.

"But you did." Weiss remarked.

' _I lost a bet!'_

' _Well that's interesting.'_ Loki remarked.

' _You never told us your wish, Palutena. Even after we bared our very soul to you!'_ Hades said.

' _Right. Your wish? I don't buy it. In fact, it makes me doubt this entire story. Answer me this: does the Wish Seed even have the power to grant wishes?'_ Palutena asked.

' _You're a sharp one.'_ Hades mockingly replied. _'How'd you guess?'_

"What?! Are you serious? The Wish Seed is a fake?" Pit asked.

' _It's so obvious to me now. I mean, the idea of a Wish Seed is pretty farfetched. An item like that could make anyone more powerful than the gods.'_ Palutena said.

Spidey chuckled. "I dunno. Have you VISITED my universe? We have thousands of powerful, godlike items. We have so many, one of them is probably on display at a museum, which was the case before we got here." He said, referring to the Tablet of Death and Entropy he and his team stopped Mr. Negative from retrieving for his own purposes.

' _What is WRONG with your universe?'_ Palutena asked the wall-crawler.

' _I don't see anything wrong with his universe. It sounds so much more fun than this one.'_ Hades commented.

"It's a good thing none of us really cared about the Wish Seed to begin with." Sonic said as the D-Avengers were pretty good with their lives already.

"Speak for yourself!" Pit said. "I wanted to wish for…a kazillion wishes!"

"But wait. If the Wish Seed doesn't work, why's the Underworld Army going after it?" Weiss wondered.

' _To make everyone, us included, believe that it's real.'_ Palutena said.

Just then, the heroes start to hear Loki chuckle, as he found Palutena's statement oddly amusing, _'You are…HALF correct, my dear.'_

' _Excuse me?'_

' _It is true that the Wish Seed ITSELF is fake, but what's hidden within is not.'_

' _That…doesn't make a whole lot of sense.'_

' _Oh trust me, it will. Tell me, Spider, what was your original intention when arriving in this world?'_ Loki asked Spider-Man.

"Uh, to collect the Exo Stone and save the world?" Spidey replied.

' _And have you "found" the Exo Stone yet?'_

"We kinda got tied up braiding Medusa's snake hairs then had to deal with you and Hades McLee."

' _How did you know "McLee" was my last name?'_ Hades joked.

' _How about you check that radar of yours to figure out the Stone's location. The war isn't so intense now for your mortal scanners to be blinded by its power.'_ Loki advised

Spidey pulls up a holographic screen to check out the Exo Stone's current location. "Huh. My scans are indicating an Exo Stone is close by. In this area even." Then at that moment, Spidey's eyes widen as he figured out what Loki's trying to say. "Oh no…Are you telling me that-?"

' _Finally, you've figured it out. The Wish Seed is merely a casket to hold its TRUE prize: The Exo DREAM Stone!'_ Loki revealed.

"The Dream Stone?!" Pit remarked looking shock, just like his friends and Palutena.

' _Correct. And unlike the fabled Wish Seed, the Dream Stone can grant the user's ANY wish with no limitation, except for the part it can only grant one wish per year, but it still has many other "destructive" capabilities I'm sure you Avengers have already experienced.'_ Loki said.

' _That kind of power could bring ruin to the whole world! The whole universe in your hands!'_ Palutena remarked in utter horror.

' _Our original plan was to trick the humans into thinking somebody got a hold of the fake Wish Seed. You know how greedy they can be to the point of wiping themselves into extinction for it. But when Loki found out about the Dream Stone, we made some "slight" alterations to our ingenious plan.'_ Hades said.

"You'll keep the real deal as a bonus while still driving the people to kill each other for a fake." Sonic deduced.

' _Exactly! You're pretty smart for a sewer rathog.'_ Hades insulted.

"I'm not a _rathog_! I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic shouted.

' _Is there much of a difference?'_ Hades sassily asked, causing Sonic to growl.

"But the Phoenix! It could wipe out humanity if the Underworld frees him!" Lucina said.

' _You're right, child. It would seem we have no other choice but to defeat the Phoenix.'_ Ero calmly responded.

' _Urgh! We've fallen right into their trap!'_ Palutena growled.

' _Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear! Actually, scratch that. It'll get you a hot date with the Phoenix.'_ Loki smiled.

' _Ciao.'_ Hades nonchalantly said as the evil duo leave the telepathic group chat.

"Damn it…" Spidey muttered under his breath. "All the people are gonna suffer. If only I figured out the Exo Stone's location sooner." He berated himself for falling under the villains' trap.

' _Don't blame yourself, Spider-Man. We can still stop them if you hurry to the Phoenix. Remember, we both share the wish of creating a peaceful world through our own hands. We can't allow Hades and Loki to ruin that dream.'_ Palutena said encourage Spidey to keep on fighting.

"Yeah, I know. Still, I don't think the Phoenix will be happy to see us." Spidey replied.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. Maybe." Sonic hoped as they finish off another wave of baddies and proceed hopping across several floating platforms to a larger platform.

' _The Phoenix is up ahead.'_ Palutena said.

' _Go die now!'_ Hades "cheered" them on.

"Thanks for the encouraging words!" Spidey made a last-second quip before they arrive on the arena.

 **BGM End**

The Avengers hurry onto the large arena where they notice the Wish Seed floating idly by itself. "The Wish Seed looks real enough…" Pit said while Peter opens up his holographic radar.

"And if I'm reading this right, the Exo Stone is inside, just like Loki said." Spidey said as his Spider-Sense perks him up to a large screeching bird approaching them.

"It's the Phoenix!" Lucina points as the green Phoenix crashes down in a form of a fiery ball.

"Is that it? I was expecting Jean Grey." Spidey quipped.

' _For the last time, that's a different Phoenix!'_ Ero shouted as the flaming Phoenix bird screeches at the heroes.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Let's deal with bird brain first before we secure the stone." Sonic suggested.

"So we should go ahead and attack him?" Weiss asked him before her eyes glances to fireballs coming straight at them and forcing the heroes to dodge the Phoenix's flaming attacks.

' _You have no choice. Unless you want to be flambéed. The Phoenix is cranky after fighting Underworld forces. Who knows what he's capable of? You need to stop him.'_ Palutena said.

"Oh, WE WILL!" Pit declared. He starts shooting at the Phoenix, forcing it to flying around the arena while still throwing explosive rocks.

"Let's try and reflect the rocks!" Lucina advised as she reflect the rocks back at the immortal bird.

"Good idea!" Weiss agreed, using her glyphs to bounce the rock and fireballs back at it.

Sonic successively landed a spin attack underneath the Phoenix's jaw, leaving it stunned for Spidey to jump on its back and straps down a part of his body to control it with his webbing and starts flying through the air. "YEEE-HAAAW! Where's my cowboy hat?" Peter said with a country accent.

' _That looks fun. Is there room for one more?'_ Palutena asked.

"Sorry, ma'am. This bird's a one seater." Spidey continued with the weird accent, annoying Palutena. "Alright there, lil' birdy. Sheriff Spidey's gonna find you a _nice_ place to land your beak. I should warn it's gonna be a harsh landing. I never drove bird before, except that one time with the Vulture. It didn't end pretty." He quipped as he straight up nosedives the Phoenix down crashing to the arena while safely jumping off in time before collision.

"I was never good with animals." Spidey quipped, returning to his normal voice.

The heroes start beating the feathers out of the Phoenix until it regained the strength to blow them away with a loud screech of flames. It tried attacking them with his fiery feathers but they either dodged or deflected the projectiles until it got the idea of shaking the ground with tornadoes that almost sucked them in until it quickly disappeared.

Sonic quickly goes into a spin dash formation and starts revving up. "Here I come, chicken wings!" He said before dashing off to attack. The Phoenix responds by engulfing itself in flames and darts for the hedgehog, forcing him to vault over its body before the clash since he can't handle its flames. "Ah! That certainly heated things up." He punned.

"Then lets cool things off, shall we?" Weiss made a surprise pun of her own.

"You've been hanging around with us too long." Sonic slyly smirked at the ice queen.

"Shut up! _By the Vapors of Valtorr!_ " She summoned a mighty storm that doused the flames of the Phoenix and weakened it for another chance of Spidey riding it but makes it more of a struggle to control it.

"Oh c'mon! Your cousin Toomes wasn't this uncooperative!" Spidey shouted as he starts hanging on a single web, screaming for his life while the Phoenix flies high all around the sky to shake him off. "You've left me no choice!" Spidey unsheathes a wrist stinger and pokes the big bird's butt, causing it to screech in pain as the two of them start crashing down to the surface. "That should keep you paralyzed for a few moments while we fall to our deaths. Well, MY death. You're immortal. You can come back to life as a flame of glory while I go down splat as a bug. You are so lucky." He babbled before he hopped to the air to attached two weblines to the ground and he reels himself to kick the bird down first. While still falling, He triggers Sonic to hold onto his webbing and reels him to the air, gaining some speed to unleash a mighty spin throw right on the Phoenix's stomach as it's about to stand up, defeating it.

 **BGM End**

"Phoenix extinguished!" Pit exclaimed.

' _I'll have a nice, cold drink waiting for you when you get back.'_ Palutena said as the Phoenix explodes, leaving behind a fiery beacon in its place. _'Quickly, guys! Destroy the Wish Seed and retrieve the Dream Stone!'_

"On it! Wait! Where is it?" Sonic asked as they glance over to a Magmoo and a Skuttler Mage grabbing a hold of the Wish Seed.

"Hey, get away!" Pit shouted as the monsters destroy the Seed, causing it to explode. "It just blew up! Well, that proves it's a fake."

"But where's the Exo Stone? It didn't blow up, did it?" Weiss asked.

"If it did, the universe would've been destroyed." Spidey replied since the immense power an Exo Stone controls is strong enough to destroy the universe if it was destroyed.

"Wait, what?! So where is it?" Pit asked until he and his friends are blind-sighted by a powerful blast that quickly trapped them in an unbreakable magical cage.

"What was…?" Spidey asked as they hear a familiar sinister laughing.

"Once again, you fools have been tricked!" Loki appears before the Avengers, holding the rainbow-colored stone that houses a galaxy.

"The Dream Stone! Where did you get it?" Lucina asked the god of evil.

"The Dream Stone was NEVER inside the Wish Seed, but locked away in a hidden chamber underneath this arena. I needed you fools to defeat the Phoenix so the chamber doors will open to my prize." Loki explained.

' _You mean "our" prize?'_ Hades asked.

"You know what I mean! Now, for the other stage of our plan." Loki points his scepter to the beacon of the Phoenix shining high in the sky. "This beacon shows the world that the Phoenix has been defeated. Which will only make the humans believe that someone has taken the Wish Seed."

"The people will NOT be so easily deceived!" Pit told him.

"You may be right. So let's make things a little more…" The god of mischief surrounds himself in a green mist, and in a quick instant, he swipes the mist away while now looking like an exact copy of Lady Palutena. "Believable." He said with Palutena's voice down to the T.

The heroes, especially Palutena, are in shock that Loki shape-shifted into looking like the goddess of light herself. "Lady Palutena?" Pit asked while looking really, really confused.

"No. Loki's impersonating her!" Spidey replied.

' _Loki, don't! Stop what you're doing!'_ Palutena pleaded with the shape-shifting god to stop what he's about to do but it was completely hopeless.

"People of the world!" Loki, disguised as Palutena, starts speaking to all mortal life in the whole planet, with the Avengers unable to do anything but watch him trick the entire populace. "This is your beloved goddess, Palutena! I am here to inform you that the Wish Seed has been liberated! This is your chance to fulfill your wildest dreams! All you have to do is conquer anyone in your path, then your prize will reveal itself to you and you alone!" He had a sinister smile throughout his whole lie before he turned back to normal male form. "Be honest: How good did I do?" He asked his angry adversaries.

' _ABSOLUTELY STUNNING! You were perfect! I can already hear the people CURSING Palutena's name!'_ Hades smiled.

It was at that moment Spidey's rage hit his peak, temporarily roars into his flaming Aura Arachnid Mode to break out of their magical cage to glare intensely at the God of Trickery. "You broke out of that. Impressive." Loki calmly complimented the furious Spider.

"Loki…What have you DONE?!" Spidey said in a rageful sounding voice.

"Don't be so melodramatic. It's not like I lied. The Wish Seed was technically liberated, as you can plainly see." Loki threatens to destroy them with the Dream Stone as he slowly walks closer to them while it glows in power. "It is time you fools retrieve _divine retribution_." He menacingly prepares to wish them out of existence entirely, but the moment it glows to its maximum, it quickly dims, confusing both the villains and the heroes. Loki tries again, pointing the Dream Stone to blast them to the Underworld, but again, it doesn't work

'… _Uh, is something supposed to happen?'_ Hades broke the awkward silence.

"This is odd. You'd think it would work." Loki said.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon." Spidey starts quipping. "One out of five…"

Tired of Spidey's banter, Loki shoots an energy blast from his staff at the Avengers, forcing them to dodge out of the way. While Spidey blinds Loki with some webbing, Sonic quickly hops on his head to repeatedly clap on his helmet, distracting him even longer for Spidey to yank the Dream Stone from his hands, "Yoink!"

"Lady Palutena! We have the Dream Stone! Get us out of here!" Pit exclaimed.

' _R-Right, right! On it!'_ A distracted and heart-grieving Palutena, blaming herself for the eventual bloodshed she "sort of" had a hand in creating, managed to whisk the Avengers away just as Loki rips the webbing off his face and fixes his helmet.

' _Awwww! They got away with our prize.'_ Hades quipped.

"Urgh! It's no matter. I was expecting as much." Loki said, revealing that he knew THAT particular Exo Stone wouldn't work on him, even though he's from the Earth-616 universe, where one from either that, Mobius, or the Remnant dimension can safely use an Exo Stone without danger to their dimension. "We still have the _other_ Exo Stone to find in this dimension. The one with the most _potential_ to be absolute." He ominously said before teleporting away from the lava mountain.

Unknown to them all, a hooded Grimadoom the Hedgehog has been watching this whole ordeal from a hidden ledge where he can see the Beacon of the Phoenix at its most beautiful. "An Exo Stone that has the potential to be the most powerful…" He muttered after hearing Loki's words. " _Interesting_."

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Look at what Loki's done. He tricked humanity as masking as Palutena, getting them to fight to the death with each other. What's worse, we have a new god entering the fray. Some lost eight-year-old girl with the powers of nature and she's killing everyone. Someone needs to give her a spanking, and we'll be glad to volunteer.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Viridi, Goddess of Nature**_

 **Spider-Man: Don't you need your parents' permission to launch nature bombs onto the world? It sounds unethical.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Yes, Yes. Team Superior returns, representing the Masters of Evil for this story. We'll be seeing more of Grimadoom and the newly upgraded Neo Metal Sonic and Neo Mecha Spider-Man in this story, and what role they'll have in the future. And don't worry. Loki and Hades are still the big villains of this whole story.**


	15. Issue 12: Viridi, Goddess of Nature

_Issue 12: Viridi, Goddess of Nature_

 **Skyworld**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent Tunes OST-Dive into Depth (DNA Copy)**

Pit stands inside a lab Spider-Man set up during his time in Skyworld, constantly staring at the Exo Dream Stone floating in a cylindrical containment field. He silently marvels at its rainbow beauty, fascinated by the what appears to be a galaxy contained within the small radiant-cut gem. He slowly points his finger to touch the Stone and what it could do before he was scolded by Spider-Man.

"Pit!" Spidey shouted from his computer desk, which caused the angel to flinch away from the Exo Stone. "What did I say about touching the mystical gem that could destroy the universe?" He scolded him like he's his little brother.

"Sorry!" Pit apologized while scratching his hair.

"That's okay, as long as you've learned your lesson." Spidey said before returning to his computer to further analyze the Dream Stone.

While that's happening, Ero was mediating on the ceiling like a sleeping spider until he was interrupted by the arrival of the other D-Avengers and Palutena, who came in to check on Peter's research. "Spider-Man. What have you discovered about the Dream Stone?" Palutena asked with a hint of somberness dwelling in her voice, something Ero picked up as he can tell she is still upset about Loki's recent trickery on humanity while masquerading as her.

Peter briefly turns away from his computer to speak to the goddess, "It's a powerful one, no doubt, but what do you expect from a gem that houses power equivalent to the Big Bang. The readings I've gathered are off the charts, just like the other Exo Stones we've recovered."

"Makes sense. The Exo Stones are fragments of a destroyed multiverse, which we, kinda had a hand in causing." Sonic frowned, as they did play a part in the creation of a new multiverse during the Goblin War, which inadvertently caused the formation of the Exo Stones.

"That was mostly Goblin's fault for trying to play god." Weiss said to cheer up Sonic. "Anyways, what does the Dream Stone do exactly?" She turned to Peter.

"From what I gathered, its main source of power is light, as in "light energy", similar to the same power Palutena's in charge of but on a much GREATER scale. You could say the Dream Stone _outshines_ her light." Spidey joked but no one laughed because of how terrible it was.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Spider-Man." Palutena glared.

"Right, right. Actually, it's power also reminds me of Dagger. The hero, not the weapon." Spidey said.

" _The Lightforce."_ Ero remarked from the ceiling.

"What's the "Lightforce"?" Lucina asked as the divine spider hops down from the ceiling to properly answer her.

" _An extra-dimensional source of pure light energy. It's counterpart, the Darkforce, was the same power as the one you recently fought, Mr. Negative, used against you."_ Ero explained.

"I thought it was some Chinese Gangster Disease." Spidey joked.

" _That makes no sense."_ Ero replied before returning back on topic. _"It was probably because of the Lightforce is why Loki couldn't use the Stone's power, even though he's born from a dimension that allows him properly access to an Exo Stone. Those corrupted by darkness and evil cannot use the Dream Stone. Only for those pure of heart and righteousness."_

Sonic chuckled, "So it's a good guy-exclusive Exo Stone." He smiled.

" _Simply put."_ Ero smiled.

"What else can it do?" Pit asked Spidey about the other abilities the Dream Stone possess.

"Like the other Exo Stones, it's secondary ability allows you to control different elements of nature. This one specializes in rearranging atoms into any construct you can imagine." Spidey explained while looking at his computer notes.

"Uh, in English?" Pit asked, not understanding scientific terms.

"It can manipulate matter is what you're saying." Weiss said to Peter in complete understanding of his explanation.

"Pretty much." Peter nodded. "Any forms of matter that exist you can control." He shoots a quick webline onto the Dream Stone and throws it to Sonic. "Here, Sonic. You're an expert in controlling mystical stones of unknown and dangerous origins. Try it out."

Sonic ponders what to create for a moment until he snaps his finger of what he wants to create. He points the Stone straight at Palutena's staff, and in a few seconds, he transforms it into a freshly-baked chili dog and takes a bite out of it, seemingly enjoying the food he created. "Too cool! I can pretty much create anything with this!" He said, giving a thumbs up to Pete while Palutena growlingly creates herself a new staff.

"It really is a dream stone. So is it true it can magically grant wishes?" Lucina asked Spidey if what Loki said about it being a wish-granting stone is really true.

"I'm not an expert on magic, but from my understanding of science, apparently it can. One, SINGLE wish before that function shuts down for a WHOLE year, and there's a catch. If you want to make a wish, it requires spirit energy. Your own life force. And depending on how big the wish, it's gonna take a lot, to point of death." Spidey informed, shocking his friends of this revelation about the Dream Stone.

"Th-That's crazy!" Pit groaned. "It's like the universe doesn't WANT me to fly on my own!"

"There's always a price to pay for ultimate power." Palutena remarked. "Still, the Dream Stone is a very dangerous gem without its wish-granting abilities. We should be careful how we use it."

"I'll have to give it to Dr. Richards for further analysis when we get home." Peter said.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Pit asked, sadden that his new friends might leave since they've accomplished their mission of securing the fifth Exo Stone.

"Heck no!" Peter replied. "Not with Loki still out there! Not after what he's done!"

"Tricking humanity while impersonating as their goddess to fight a bloody war! That cannot stand, not while I still draw breath!" Lucina said, angered and determined to stop Loki and Hades of their malicious schemes on humanity.

"This is all my fault." Palutena said, turning her figure away so her friends couldn't see the pain and suffering she's suffering from within as she blames herself for the human in-fighting.

"This isn't your fault, Lady Palutena!" Pit said to cheer up his beloved goddess.

"He's right, it's Loki's. If there's anyone to blame, it's him and Hades for this mess." Sonic said.

"They tricked us all. There was nothing you could've done about that." Weiss said, but nothing they say helped her move an inch from her depressive state.

"He used _my_ voice. The trust I've forged between humanity for centuries, now shattered like the broken bodies I've sworn to protect. It'll be impossible to rebuild that trust like it used to, no matter how hard I try. No one will ever trust the goddess of light again." Palutena somberly said, making her fellow allies feel depressed on how dark this situation has become, everyone except Ero, who still shows his usual indifferent expression.

" _It's not like that trust was strong to begin with."_ Ero said, shocking the people in the room of his harsh and outright insulting words.

"Hey! Take that back!" Pit angrily demanded from the divine spider.

" _Or what?"_ Ero retorted, showing his monster-like fangs that scare Pit into silence then turns back to Palutena, who's still wallowing in depression. _"Look at you. You disgust me. You're the goddess of light, protector of humanity. But even with that power, you failed to live up to your responsibilities. You never "truly" knew how to connect with the humans. It wasn't until recently you grasped at what I've been telling you for all these eons. If you really want to regain humanity's trust, then stop wallowing in your tears acting like you're giving up! You're stronger than this! Stop infuriating me with wasted potential before I put you out of your misery!"_

Ero's harsh, but encouraging words managed to get a rise out of Palutena while she feels Spidey's hand on her shoulder and turns over to him, "Ero's right. Harsh, but right. This isn't the time to give up, not while there's still a threat that can cause more damage than what's already occurred. I know what it's like holding shattered trust, but no matter how tiny the pieces, it's entirely possible to put them back together. We WILL stop Loki and his new best buddy, but we can't do it without your help."

After wallowing in despair of almost giving up when there's still a war to stop, Palutena warmly smiles once again and hugs the surprised web-slinger, "Thank you everyone." She said before letting go of Pete. "You're right. Loki and Hades must be stopped at all cost."

"That's the spirit!" Sonic smiled like everyone else, giving her a happy thumb up.

"Yeah!" Pit said.

"Let's head out and check how bad things gotten." Spidey suggested.

"Right. Let's move, Avengers!" Palutena said as everyone but her and Ero walk out the door. As the two gods are about to join up with their mortal friends, Palutena gives a surprise kiss to Ero's cheek, angering him.

" _What was that?!"_ Ero angrily shouted at her.

"You really do care for me." Palutena smiled as she was a bit surprised that Ero, as stubborn and arrogant as he is, really does have a soft spot for her.

" _Don't make me sick. I could care less about you. You're just an extra tool that won't be missed when dismantled."_ Ero replied.

"You can act tough all you want. You like me, don't deny it." Palutena teased.

" _As much as I like garbage."_ Ero muttered, angering her as they head for her temple.

 **BGM End**

* * *

"Officer Pit and the D-Avengers Squad reporting for duty!" Pit said, holding the Divine Bow while the heroes head for the door.

"Yahooo!" Spidey exclaimed as he materializes his Spider Armor and flies over the huge war between humans. **"Oh lord…It's worse than I thought…"** Peter whispered as the heroes are silently horrified of the bloody war Loki and Hades started.

' _The humans have fallen for Loki's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy.'_ Palutena sadly said.

"It looks like entire nations are fighting each other." Pit said.

"It's no different how wars in my world were fought, but this…all because of a fake relic." Lucina somberly said while flying over the war-torn battlefield.

' _The Underworld Army wanted this to happen, to gather the souls of the dead. Clearly, they expect many casualties.'_ Ero said.

"We have to stop this!" Sonic declared.

' _We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army.'_ Palutena replied.

"Roger!" Pit answered.

"Guess we have no other choice." Weiss said, sadden.

Spidey growled as he desperately wants to help his fellow humans, but until Loki and Hades are defeated, the humans will keep on fighting each other. **"Loki. Mark my words you're going to pay for this!"** He whispered.

During their flight, they soon encounter some Underworld troopers. "Look! The Underworld Army!" Weiss pointed out.

"Good! I was in the mood to kick something!" Sonic said as the team quickly enters battle to dispose of the monsters terrorizing the skies and lands.

"So things are going exactly as Loki planned." Pit said.

' _He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed. And the humans were gullible enough to believe it because they thought he was me.'_ Palutena said as she still feels partially responsible for this catastrophe.

" **We told you. It wasn't your fault."** Spidey quickly said before she could re-enter godly depression. **"If we** _ **just**_ **had the chance to tell them that wasn't you and the Wish Seed was fake. Now look at them. It's like they've lost their humanity, and all they have left is…"**

"Brutality." Pit finished while witnessing people being killed by flaming cannonballs.

" **Guess there's no other way to put it."** Spidey replied. Then to his great headache, his Spider-Sense tingles to heavy danger approaching from somewhere.

"Spidey, what's wrong?" Sonic asked his spider buddy.

" **My Spider-Sense is going through the roof! Something…massive is approaching!"** His spider-sense directs him to the sky to see a very large bright light shining from within, leaving him stunned beyond belief, **"Holy..."**

"What's wrong?!" Pit asked what's going on.

" **We have to MOVE! Get out of here! GO! GO!"** Spidey urged everyone to quickly escape from what appears to be a giant flaming meteor descending from the sky at an accelerated rate.

"What is THAT?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Who cares! Move!" Weiss shouted.

As the Avengers make their escape, Peter's instincts make him stop for a brief moment when he notices the people who were just trying to kill each other now running for their lives from the meteor. _'I'm gonna hate myself. Let's go, Ero!'_ In an act of bravery and selflessness, he hurries back to the battlefield to save some lives, leaving his friends behind to watch.

"Spider-Man! What are you doing?!" Pit shouted at him.

Spider-Man quickly unleashes his Aura Arachnid Mode and creates a giant spider made out of his aura. With not enough time to spare, he quickly webs up as many people as he can and throws them out of the incoming blast radius. _"C'mon! C'mon!"_ He told himself but time ran out as the meteor about to make impact. _"This is what I get for being a good person! A giant meteor! Usually it's pepper spray!"_ He made a last-second joke as he uses all of his limitless aura to surround the remaining humans inside his spider avatar as they are quickly consumed by the giant pink explosion.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Viridi, Goddess of Nature**

The rest of the D-Avengers, Pit, and Palutena are the only ones left that survived the explosion, hovering outside the humongous blast zone while overwhelmingly stunned at Spider-Man's apparent sacrifice.

"H-He…I can't…Is he…" Pit tries to speak a word if Peter managed to survive the blast but is too consumed by emotions to complete a single sentence.

' _I-I-I don't know! I can't sense him OR Ero!'_ Palutena said, feeling just as shocked as the rest.

"Why…Why did he do that…?" Pit asked, still in shock.

Sonic clenches his fist in silent rage over Spider-Man's sacrifice, "Because with "Great Power comes Great Responsibility"."

"No…" Lucina muttered while looking away from the pain and Weiss tries her best to hold back her tears as Peter wants her to stay strong no matter the situation. Their grieving is quickly put to a halt when a childish laughter hits their ears.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! NICE SHOT, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF!" A large projection of what appears to be an eight-year-old girl appears near the explosion she created. "GOOD RIDDANCE, HUMAN SCUM! THE WORLD'S BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" She said before the projection disappears.

"Who was that kid?" Sonic asked.

' _That was the goddess of nature, Viridi. Avengers! Go check things out!'_ Palutena ordered them.

"We're on it!" Pit said as they fly back to where the explosion lingers, now fighting acorn-like enemies called Nutskis among other nature monsters that work for Viridi. Speaking of which, the goddess of nature herself interrupts the heroes' telepathic group chat.

' _So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy, y'know, tricking humanity and all.'_ Viridi taunted Palutena.

The goddess of light was at first angry of that false accusation but decided not to argue about that as they have more important business to deal with, _'And you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things.'_

' _Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club.'_ Viridi replied with some smugness in her voice.

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?! YOU'VE KILLED SPIDER-MAN!" Pit yelled, demanding an answer for Viridi's extreme action against humanity.

' _Should I care? He probably deserved it.'_ Viridi said, instantly getting on everyone's nerves. _'Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A FAKE wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path.'_

"That's where you're wrong! Spider-Man's different! He sacrificed his own life to save everyone!" Weiss shouted.

' _You really think I buy that?'_ Viridi asked, arrogantly not believing that Spider-Man is any different from other humans. _'He was the host of The Other, a monster that's a threat to all nature! That's where my Reset Bombs come in—to eradicate it and help return Earth to its natural state!'_

' _You're wrong about Ero, and you're definitely wrong about humans. Aren't they living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating them.'_ Palutena said.

' _Ha ha! That's rich coming from you! You don't seem to have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces.'_ Viridi replied.

"Because they are demons! Monsters!" Lucina said.

' _We're defending the earth and heavens from those who seek their destruction.'_ Palutena said as the heroes take a closer look inside the Reset Bomb Forest.

"Is this really nature? It's nothing like I ever saw. It's all twisted and horrifying." Sonic said as they pass by the mutated vines and disfigured trees. "For someone called the goddess of nature, you sure don't know what it looks like."

' _Quiet, you dirty rodent! HUMANS are the ones who massacre Earth's creatures, decimate the trees, and exploit the land. THEY'RE the twisted ones. They're enemies of life itself!'_ Viridi angrily retorted.

"Maybe some, like a giant talking egg. He doesn't like nature one bit and would replace it all with machines." Sonic said.

' _See? That's what I'm talking about!'_

"But not all people are like him. Some of us REALLY love nature, like me, and would do everything in our power to protect it!" Sonic said.

' _That's what I'm trying to do!'_

"No you're not! You're ruining it! Without us, nature can't properly prosper into its true beauty!" Sonic retorted.

' _Shut your mouth! You don't know a THING about nature!'_

"Same could be said about you!"

Viridi growled, _'You're not making any sense! Why do the humans deserve special treatment?!'_

' _Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods.'_ Palutena answered. _'Spider-Man and Ero taught me that. In fact, Spider-Man has proven to be better than us GODS! You shouldn't intervene with mankind's affairs like this! You have no right!'_

' _No right?!'_ Viridi angrily repeated. _'Humans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! One lousy human can't make a difference, and never will! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the earth? No, I must exterminate them all before it's too late!'_

Weiss exasperate, "There is just NO reasoning with her! Doesn't she know we saved ALL of reality, something a GOD couldn't do?"

' _And wasn't there a rumor saying that a "human" almost brought reality to destruction in the first place?'_ Viridi smugingly replied, angering the human heiress.

"I have to admit; she has a valid point. But Weiss is right! We wouldn't be alive without the humans! Wiping out humanity is NOT the answer. Spider-Man wouldn't approve, and so would I!" Pit said.

' _I agree completely. You've given us no choice but to oppose you, Viridi.'_ Palutena said, challenging the goddess of nature.

' _Oh! That's brave of you, but the Forces of Nature…We're not what you're used to.'_ Viridi said.

"Living vine monsters I fight every other weekend! Give us your best shot!" Sonic boasted with a cocky grin, exploring the forest area with his friends, taking down every Forces of Nature they come across.

' _I'm surprised you've survived this long, Avengers.'_ Viridi said.

"We'll take that as a compliment!" Pit replied.

' _I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors. Come on out, Cragalanche!'_ Viridi smirked in enjoyment as she summons a bright yellow sphere hurling down past the heroes, causing them to lose their balance and fall down the sky screaming.

' _Pit! Avengers!'_ Palutena shouted.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Reset Bomb Forest**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reset Bomb Forest**

Sonic, as tradition would have it, was the first to land head-first to the ground, and as he gets up, one by one his other three friends land right on top of his back. "Why does this always happen to me…?" Sonic muttered as the team stands up.

' _Are you guys okay?'_ Palutena asked them.

"We're fine, except for my back." Pit said as he straightens his aching back.

' _Now, Pit, you are the captain of Palutena's guard, yes? I look forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche.'_ Viridi said.

"We're here too!" Sonic exclaimed to remind her of the Avengers' presence.

"You should be more worried about how HE fares against US!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Careful, Pit. I need you in good shape. Besides you, all I've got are the centurions, and the Avengers won't be here forever. You know, maybe I should open a boot camp to toughen them up.'_ Palutena said.

"Still wouldn't give them muscles like these!" Pit said, flexing his muscles after they've destroyed some Nutski.

"What muscles?" Weiss insulted him.

"Hurtful!" Pit replied.

As they explore more of this mutated forest, they come across more of Viridi's minions. The team quickly takes care of them, and while Lucina delivers the final blow to a Pew Pew, she notices a surviving human tied up by some vines. "Guys! We have survivors!" She called out as she frees the unconscious soldier from his nature imprisonment. "This looks like one of the soldiers Spider-Man managed to save before he died."

' _They're a stubborn bunch, hanging on like that. Set as many free as you can.'_ Palutena instructed.

"Uh…stubborn?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

' _Oh, I didn't mean it like that.'_

' _Maybe what you meant to say was "insignificant"."_ Viridi added.

"Wait. Hold on a second." Sonic said. "If this guy survived, there's a very good chance Spidey did too."

"Yeah! I mean, out of all of us, he's the most stubborn person we know." Weiss smiled, feeling hopeful that Peter could still be alive.

Viridi scoffed, _'Oh please. There's no way a human could've survived the full force of my Reset Bomb.'_

"This one did." Sonic smirked while pointing at the surviving human.

' _He was probably hit at the very edge.'_

The hedgehog quickly opens up a holographic screen from his wrist device to track down Spidey's signal. Sure enough, he did and it's not too far from their current location. "I knew it! He's alive!"

' _What?! Impossible!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"He's not too far off. Let's go!" Sonic grinned, revving up a figure-eight and dashes through the nature zone with his friends trying their best to catch up. They take on many dangerous foes that briefly hinders their path to find their missing friend. After a bit of searching, they've finally located Spider-Man lying unconsciously on the ground, still wearing his extremely durable Spider-Armor.

"Spider-Man!" Pit exclaimed, ecstatic as the rest to see Spider-Man okay.

' _He survived?! How hard is it to kill a spider?!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

Weiss quickly checks his vitals using her Webware's scanners. "Vitals are low, but he'll live." She informed while smiling.

Palutena sighed, relieved to see both him and Ero still alive, _'Thank goodness.'_

"Yo, Spidey. You alright pal?" Sonic asked while shaking his body.

"… **Owwwwwww…"** Spidey weakly groaned as Lucina lifts him up, putting his arm around her shoulder to help him walk.

"Don't worry, Spider-Man. We'll take you to a safe place to heal." She said as they walk towards a town area.

"I can still make out buildings in this forest." Pit said.

' _There must have been a town here.'_ Palutena said.

' _Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats. Their only purpose is the obliteration of humankind.'_ Viridi said.

"Oh, is that all?" Pit replied, rolling his eyes.

' _I suppose that accounts for all the life in here.'_ Palutena said.

"Lost Jungle is prettier than this dump." Sonic said.

' _YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!'_ Viridi yelled.

"Many have tried." Sonic smirked.

' _For your information, this place will be completely covered in green. Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring!'_

Spidey groans in pain as he begins to talk, **"What's with the attitude…from this sassy little girl in my head…?"** He quipped which got his friends to snicker.

' _She's Viridi, the goddess of nature who almost killed you with her Reset Bomb.'_ Palutena told him.

" **Guess I'll file the complaint to her parents then…"** Spidey joked.

' _ZIP IT! Who are you calling a little girl, bug boy?!'_ Viridi yelled as the heroes wander to a destroyed area with small Hot Spring puddle remaining.

' _It looks like there used to be a hot spring here.'_ Palutena said.

"Wait! There's a little water left! Let's put Spidey in!" Pit suggested as Lucina puts the weakened webhead inside the sacred puddle.

"You know a magic spell that can heal him?" Sonic asked the Schnee Supreme.

"Just the one." Weiss coughed. " _Shield of the Seraphim_!" She incanted as a divine shield surrounds Peter, slowly restoring his health to its maximum. After a few more seconds, a fully rejuvenated Spider-Man stands up from the puddle as he de-materializes his armor. "You okay, Spidey?"

"Hah! Better than okay! I'm back up to full strength!" Spidey said, flexing his amazing muscles.

"Good." Weiss said as she slaps him hard in the face. "Don't ever be that stupid again! Clear?!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you guys worry." Spidey apologizes as Weiss hugs him, happy to see her surrogate brother still alive.

' _How are you feeling, Ero?'_ Palutena asked her divine spider friend as she was worried about him too.

' _I'll live.'_ Ero said as he cracks his neck into shape. _'It's a good thing we finalized to Red Joker before the impact.'_ He said as the Red Joker Form's defensives are through the roof to the point of surviving a nuclear explosion.

' _Red Joker? Is that the finalized form you talked about before?'_ Palutena asked.

' _One of them, yes.'_

"You took what was the equivalent to a nuclear bomb and survived. Your Finalized Totem Forms are amazing! Thanks to you, a lot of people survived Viridi's attack." Sonic grinned.

"Never underestimate my genius and Ero's stubbornness." Spidey said.

Viridi exasperates, _'Guess I'll have to try harder to get rid of you.'_

' _Keep trying. You will only serve digging your own grave.'_ Ero threatened the goddess of nature, actually terrifying her as she hears him cracking his own fists.

"No one throws a nature bomb at me and gets away with it. You just earned yourself a spider-spanking." Spidey said as the reunited Avengers proceed through the forest, hoping off jump pads to a higher level. "It's strange." Peter began as he combos a Blader into submission. "After being hit by that plant nuke, I dunno, my sinuses are acting up. I feel stronger around here."

' _Your spider instincts have evolved, forming a link with nature.'_ Ero said.

' _You spiders are considered a natural part of nature, as much as I hate to admit it.'_ Viridi replied, and is correct on how spiders of any kind are as associated with nature as much as flowers and grass.

' _This makes for some good training. Enter your Aura Arachnid Mode.'_ Ero instructed as Peter does just that. _'Good. Now start gathering energy from the environment, from the atmosphere to the terrain, and try to balance the mixing energy.'_

" _If you say so."_ Spidey said as he unleashes his aura spider legs and strikes them to the ground to gather the natural energy from the environment into his body, and as he does his eyes are slowly surrounded by a black pigmentation as he finishes connecting with nature. _"Okay. Finished."_ Peter said.

' _Excellent. You've become one with nature. All your natural skills have been enhanced, allowing you to control natural energy. Try forming a Kumodama and mix it with the wind.'_ Ero instructed.

Spidey nods and forms a dark energy sphere filled with negative energy, then quickly surrounds it with white wind-nature webbing. Once that's complete, he spots some incoming Dibble Drops and throws the Wind Kumodama at them and releases an explosive vortex that blows them across the forest.

' _My children! What have you done?!'_ Viridi exclaimed at the Spider.

" _Aren't I considered your child too? Spiders are part of nature, after all."_ Spidey replied with some snarkiness as he turns off his aura.

' _You are no child of mine! You're an abomination!'_ Viridi said.

"You're so adorable when you're angry since this was your fault." Spidey quipped to further annoy the goddess of nature as they approach a nearby grind rail.

' _You can't go any further, so I've set up a grind rail.'_ Palutena said.

"Thank you kindly!" Pit smiled as they start grinding on the rails.

' _It's tangled in there, so I had to wind it around the trees.'_

' _Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes! But you are crafty. I'll give you that.'_ Viridi complimented the goddess's craftiness.

"We can be crafty too, ya know!" Sonic said.

' _No one was talking to you, hedgehog!'_ The nature goddess said as they hop off the rail to rescue another human trapped behind vines but first have to deal with a Jitterthug.

"Would you look at Mr. Handsome over here?" Sonic quipped.

' _That's a Jitterthug. Melee attacks won't hurt him at all when he's red. And when he's green, shooting him won't work! What are you going to do NOW?!'_ Viridi mockingly asked them.

"Uh…We use melee attacks when it's green and shoot when it's red?" Lucina replied, unsure if she's right or not.

' _What?! There's no way a HUMAN could've figured that out!'_

"We're not all dumb like you!" Weiss replied.

' _What did you call me?!'_

"I think she called you dumb." Spidey said while freeing the trapped human while Lucina and Pit take care of the Jitterthug.

' _I heard what she said!'_

With the human solider saved, the Avengers continue exploring the dreaded forest when they approached an Aether Ring. "An Aether Ring!" Pit exclaimed in happiness as he hops inside.

"Can I ride it? You don't have a driver's license." Peter asked.

"I don't need a license to drive this. It's so smooooth!" Pit said as he mows down enemies with its blasters.

' _Plus, they provide protection AND firepower. Is that good design or WHAT!'_ Palutena said as the Avengers ride down a slope to another level to a large area.

"This place is pretty big." Sonic remarked on their location.

' _There's another Aether Ring in the middle of that giant tree.'_ Palutena informed.

"I call dibs!" Peter quickly zipped to the top of the tree to pilot the second Aether Ring. "But I have to ask, why is this here?"

' _Ask Viridi.'_ Palutena replied.

' _I installed it for my army to use. ...But no one passed Driver's Ed.'_ Viridi answered.

"Why are we not surprised? None of them really have hands." Spidey said while blasting plant monsters into oblivion with Pit.

"I can't believe you didn't think of that before." Pit said.

' _You and the humans were attacking! I was busy!'_ Viridi yelled. _'…Leave me alone…'_ She quietly said as Peter and Pit hop down their Rings when they can't ride them any further and take out more enemies up ahead.

"So where should we go now?" Spidey asked as they approach what appears to be a dead end.

"Hmm…" Sonic glances at the surrounding view until he looks below the edge their standing on and looks in surprise, then smiles. "Hey, Pit." He calls out to him. "I think I found your favorite heaven." He said, pointing down the cliff.

"What are you talking-?" Pit pauses for a moment when he looks down to see a giant Hot Spring pool. "What is that? A hot spring! A HUGE hot spring!" He said in delight.

' _It's nature's bathtub.'_ Palutena smiled.

Pit wastes no time to jump down to enjoy the large hot spring before the others quickly join him, except for Sonic and Weiss. "You kids have fun. I'll find another dry path." He said, not wanting to get near any pool of water.

"Nope." Weiss said as she casually pushes a screaming Sonic to the pool and jumps down to meet his angry glare. While she laughs at him, Sonic splashes some water on her. And while Sonic laughs as she dries her hair, Weiss uses her glyphs to unleash a giant tidal wave to blast Sonic through the air to a maze-like area.

"Great. What's this?" Sonic asked with an annoyed tongue before rapidly vibrating his body to dry himself.

' _It's a maze. Try not to get too lost.'_ Palutena answered as the other D-Avengers approach Sonic and traverse the maze together.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Weiss threatened while glaring at Sonic.

"Maybe don't push me next time!" Sonic shouted.

"Guys, settle down. We still have Vicky and the plant kingdom to up-root." Spidey said.

' _My name is not "Vicky", it's "Viridi"!'_ Viridi retorted.'

' _And her plant kingdom is called the Forces of Nature. Many of her troops are made of natural resources, like wood, dirt, and rocks.'_ Palutena said.

"Eco-conscious down to her troops! Everyone's going green these days." Pit said.

' _I'm not GOING green; I've always BEEN green. I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. And I separate my recycling into 15 types!'_ Viridi said.

"Now THIS is a goddess who sweats the details." Pit replied.

' _I could learn a thing or two from her.'_ Palutena said.

' _Like acting like a spoiled, naïve brat?'_ Ero insulted.

' _Who are you calling brat, you brat?!'_ Viridi retorted.

"Urgh. That has to be the weakest comeback I've ever heard. You really are a little kid." Peter said.

' _You take that back, or I will destroy you and throw your disgusting pieces to the wind!'_ Viridi threatened.

"And that has to be the weakest threat I've ever heard." Spidey responded, still not taking Viridi seriously, not one bit.

"What did you expect? She's like eight-years-old." Weiss said.

' _I am NOT eight-years-old!'_ Viridi yelled as the Avengers enter the final area containing several Forces of Nature troops before they reach the commander.

' _I think you're getting close to Cragalanche!'_ Palutena said.

"We'll just take care of these guys first! How about you show off more of your new power, Spidey?" Pit asked the webhead.

"Alright, Icarus. Stand back!" Spidey advised as he instantly transforms into Aura Arachnid Mode, striking the ground to absorb and enter its nature variant, forming a one-handed Webshuriken made of flames. _"Take this! Flaming Webshuriken!"_ He throws the shuriken to the middle of the battle zone where it explodes and causes a fiery explosion, scorching the whole area while burning the nature troops into nothingness as he deforms to normal. "Who's the god of nature now?" He smugingly asked.

' _Not you.'_ Viridi said. _'You still have a lot to learn about nature, so don't get carried away.'_ She said.

 **BGM End**

With no more resistance forces, the D-Avengers are welcomed to walk into an area with a large pile of rocks in the center, which quickly falls apart and reveals to be the silent rock commander, Cragalanche.

"Cragalanche, huh? What are you, a monster truck?" Pit punned, much to the disgust of his friends.

' _Pit, huh? What are YOU? A hole in the ground?'_ Viridi punned as well.

"You two are terrible in the pun department." Spidey said.

' _Like you're any better.'_ Viridi replied as they get ready for a rocky brawl.

 **BGM-One Piece: Pirate Warriors OST-The Challengers 1**

The silent Cragalanche rolls towards the heroes until he got close enough to reveal himself for a hard punch that Spidey catches and kick-flips off of. "Guy's not much of a talker, he is?" Spidey said.

' _He's a rock. Last I checked, they're more the strong, silent type. Tell you what, I'll do the talking for him.'_ Viridi grunts as she clears her throat. _'Cragalanche crush!'_ As she said that, the rock giant hovers in the air and brutally slams the ground to cause a giant earthquake that knocks the teens off their feet.

Pit shakes his head in pain when he spots Cragalanche darting towards him at an alarming rate, forcing the young angel to leap away before the pain. "Wow! Nice moves!" He complimented.

' _Yes, he's been practicing this routine all week.'_

Lucina lets out a loud war-cry as she leaps for a frontal slash on the rock commander but it didn't leave a simple dent as it backhands her out of sight. Weiss forms a zigzag of glyphs aiming straight for Cragalanche. Sonic revs up and bounces off each glyph and performs an air boost spin attack at Rock Man's chest, barely damaging him but did cause him to skid backwards for a few seconds until he punched the blue ball to the ground.

"He's as hard as a rock!" Sonic grunted.

' _Well, duh, that's because he is.'_ Viridi said as Sonic rolls his eyes in response while low growl.

"Who's bright idea was it to NOT bring Yang, or Knuckles, or the Hulk?!" Weiss asked while avoiding the rocks Cragalanche is throwing at her. Spidey ties up the rock monster with large amounts of webbing, strong enough that not even the Rhino could break free so easily, but Cragalanche did managed to break free so easily and burrows himself underground.

"We don't need them to win! We just need to find a weak spot!" Spidey said as his spider-sense tells him to jump away when it senses Cragalanche about to launch from beneath his feet. _'Attacking him head-on won't do us any good. But maybe from his back…'_ Spidey thought of an idea as he rolls away from the blade-like projectiles traveling along the ground and quickly web-zips behind Cragalanche to find a vulnerable red spot on its backside. "Found it! He has a weak spot on his…butt?" He said, a bit shock to learn that's where his weakspot is on.

' _Arrgh! Oh, he was supposed to get that fixed!'_ Viridi growled.

"Thanks for the tip!" Pit said.

' _I didn't say anything!'_

"Alright! It's butt-kicking time! Literally!" Sonic grinned while making a pun.

' _Oh, shut up! You're not clever at all!'_ Viridi said as Spidey jumps into the air to dropkick Cragalanche in the butt, managing to considerably damage to rocky.

"Let's test this thing out some more!" Sonic said as he takes out the Dream Stone and uses its power over matter to grant himself a rock shield. He curls up into a spin dash formation and hits Cragalanche in the butt as a speedy boulder.

' _What was that?! Was that one of those Exo Stones I've heard rumors about?!'_ Viridi asked, surprised of the unlimited power they now possess.

"You guessed it." Lucina smirked as the boulder man comes for her next. Sonic quickly tosses her the Dream Stone and uses its power to transform the natural floor Cragalanche is running on into slippery ice that causes him to slip and fall on its butt.

' _That kind of power is meant for the gods! Humans don't even JUSTIFY to have a taste of it! Once Cragalanche destroys you, I'll use that Stone to create an eternal utopia for all of nature!'_

"That might be difficult." Weiss replied as Lucina throws the Dream Stone to her next. "I hear this stone can be pretty picky on its owners." She uses the stone's power to manipulate the vines to tangle Cragalanche from motion, preventing him moving a single stone.

' _You ANIMAL! How dare you use nature against me!'_ Viridi yelled.

Weiss tosses the stone to Pit as he runs to see Spidey flip-kick the stationary Cragalanche straight into the air. "He's all yours!" Spidey said to Pit as he arrived.

Pit glares at Cragalanche as he falls down from the sky and charges the Exo Stone to its full power. "Heavenly Light!" He shouted, unleashing a powerful ray of light from the sky to blast rock man into complete submission, defeating him.

 **BGM End**

"In your rock face!" Pit exclaimed.

' _THAT'S your idea of a victory taunt? Please.'_ Viridi said.

The defeated Cragalanche falls over and explodes, with most of his remains flying up into the sky as a projection of Viridi appears before the mortal victors. "What's the matter? Got nothing left?" Sonic taunted the goddess of nature.

' _Hmm. You know, for a bunch of humans, an angel, and a dirty rodent, you put on quite a show there.'_ Viridi said, showing some respect for the mortals that beaten one of her commanders.

"We aim to please our adoring fans, even though some of them act like babies." Spidey said, directly insulting Viridi, but she remains unfazed by his taunting.

' _But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete. Hmm. Now where do you think I should drop it this time?'_ Viridi giggled as her projection fades from sight.

"She can't do that!" Lucina shouted.

"If she keeps this up, she'll destroy all of humanity, maybe the entire planet if she goes too far." Spidey said.

' _First Loki, Hades, now Viridi? We need to figure out a plan.'_ Palutena said as she whisks the heroes away.

Shortly after everyone is gone, Neo Mecha Spider-Man jumps off a tree next to some of the remains of Cragalanche. He kneels down and touches the rocks created from Viridi's divine powers. After a few seconds of scanning the rocks, he stands up back, having accomplished his objective, **"Goddess of Nature data…successfully copied."**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Viridi has another Reset Bomb ready to launch to cause nature armageddon. If we want to stop these things, we have to shut down her factory, attack the source. She doesn't realize the kind of damage she's causing. I understand why she's doing this, but she's causing more harm than good. Hope one day she'll understand, but for now, we have to take action!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Wrath of the Reset Bomb**_

 **Spider-Man: And this is why I don't open a garden.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Got some things to say and answer, so pay attention:**

 **The Exo Dream Stone-**

 **-Powered by the immense energy of the Lightforce, granting its user incredible light-based attacks**

 **-Elemental Ability: Has the power to control all forms of matter, like turning the ocean into sand or create something as big as a moon**

 **-Grants a single wish of any kind. Requires life force energy to activate that function, and the amount if dependent on how big the wish is. Once the wish has been fulfilled, you won't be able to make another one for a whole year**

 **-Unlike most Exo Stones, only those possessing pure light and goodness (aka, the Good Guys) can use this stone. But you still have to be born of the Earth-616, Mobius, or Remnant dimension to safely use this stone. Otherwise, multiple world-ending disasters could begin.**

 **Answering Review Questions:**

 **- Guest who reviewed Chapter 5: How am I SERIOUSLY making Spider-Man, in ANY of these stories, as a goofball like the Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show. Unless you give me consistent specific examples where I make him constantly break the fourth wall, I can't take your review seriously. Even though this Spider-Man is from the Earth-616 universe, because of events that happened in this series (like a certain Super Genesis Wave that recreated the 616 universe into taking various elements from multiple Marvel media and comics), this is my own interpretation of Spider-Man, so you can't exactly compare him to the comics where he's been an adult for years, while here, he hasn't turned 18 yet. You also can't compare him to his Spectacular Spider-Man TV Show incarnation. This Spidey's still a teenager, still struggling in his life, while having fun with his supersonic hedgehog friend and four girls who fight monsters as an extracurricular activity, and is constantly growing in maturity throughout the series, whether it's obvious or not.**

 **- Sanantx: I am truly excited for Spider-Man PS4. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get it until the money is right. And I have been adding elements from that game into this series as far back as **_**Battle for Remnant**_ **.**


	16. Issue 13: Wrath of the Reset Bomb

_Issue 13: Wrath of the Reset Bomb_

 **BGM-Metroid Prime 2: Echoes OST-Dark Samus Approaching**

Screeches of fear and terror echo throughout a quiet forest bombarded with death and chaos. With every loud punch, a large tree collapses. With every kick, someone is sent flying smack motionless to the nearest mountain. Whenever a gruesome energy shot is fired, dozens of fearless soldiers are engulfed into nothingness. All because of one powerful entity that shouldn't exist in this world, but it does, and it's showing no mercy to his victims.

A Skuttler squadron of the Underworld Army are firing everything at their disposal at a speeding blinding light that's headed right for them. In a quick flash, the whole Underworld squadron were decimated as they are caught in a large explosion from the unknown attacker's speed alone.

With a quick swerve, he darts for squadron from the Forces of Nature, who were in the middle of battling their Underworld foes until this walking monstrosity showed up out of nowhere and began killing everyone. A mechanical-looking Force of Nature Guard fires it's lasers at the speedy attacker, but every shot only bounced off his body like they were nothing. Soon, the nature guard was knocked to the ground with a single, devastating punch from its murderous assailant before this monster unleashed his flamethrower that disintegrated the remaining Forces of Nature troops and the nature they were protecting.

The monster shrouded in blinding white stares at the burning forest, relishing in the destruction he has caused before he slightly turns his head over his shoulder to find Palutena's Centurion Army cowering in fear, knowing they stand no chance against this monster after he brutally killed the Underworld Army and Forces of Nature troops they were sent to stop. Not wasting another second, this outworldly monster viciously kills the Centurions with either swift kicks or brutal punches, all in less than 3 seconds.

Just when he thought he was done, this mysterious attack soon found himself surrounded by another large squadron from all three armies, armies that he quickly turns into ashes after creating a gigantic explosion that rocks the whole mountainous region. As the light from the explosion dims, so does the white aura that cloaks this powerful attacker, revealing itself to be the merciless robot of the Eggman Empire, Neo Metal Sonic.

Metal laughs while standing in the fiery forest he has caused, **"Pathetic creatures. Is this really the best these so-called "gods" could offer as a challenge?"** He asked. He turns and slowly walks towards the dead bodies of an Underworld Skuttler and a Centurion Knight. **"Commence scanning…"** As Metal begins to scan their bodies for any useful information, a not-so dead Centurion Strongarm gathered the little strength he has left to quietly walk towards the killer robot for a sneak attack while he's distracted. **"Scan complete. Lord of Underworld data. Goddess of Light data…"** And just as the Centurion was seconds away from pummeling Metal to a dismantled pulp, he was, in a quick instant, was pierced through his heart by Metal Sonic's sharp claws. **"Successfully copied."** He finished his previous sentence as the blood of the Centurion repeatedly drips to his arm. Metal kicks the now-dead Centurion to the nearby flames as he begins to walk away from the scene, destroying every living and non-living evidence to prove he was here. **"I have now gathered all the necessary information about this world and its natives. Time to rendezvous at the meeting point."** He said to himself. Before he could take another step, his internal scanners pick up a single lifeform hiding behind a nearby boulder. He destroys it with an energy blast, revealing the lifeform in question to be an old man covered in a black robe holding a _particular_ golden scepter.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" The old man pleaded to the metal enforcer.

" **Give me a reason not to."** Neo Metal replied.

"I-I might have something that c-could prove useful to you!" The old man said, completely overtaken by fear.

" **I certainly doubt that."** Neo Metal said, folding his arms.

"B-But I do! It's my most sacred treasure!" The old man replied.

" **What NEED would I have for treasure?"** Neo Metal asked, starting to lose his patience.

The old man reaches to his robe's pocket and takes out a small white cube with some strange green markings that looks technologically advanced and gives it to Metal Sonic, "Please don't kill me! It's all I have left!"

Metal swiftly swipes the cube from his hands and scans it for anything deem useful, but what he learns leaves him a bit intrigued. **"Interesting technology. I've never seen anything like it before. It's obviously too advanced to come from this world."** He said.

"That's because it's not!" The old man said to Metal Sonic.

" **Hmm…"** Metal muttered. **"Tell me all you know."**

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **An hour later…**

" **Is this truly going to be our base of operations?"** Neo Mecha Spider-Man asked Grimadoom why they are taking refuge in a small log cabin surrounded by a forest.

"Couldn't find another place cozy enough. 'Sides, I always wanted to know what it's like in a log cabin, and the family here were more than generous enough to let us crash." Grimadoom joked as he leans on his chair, not paying attention to the corpses of said family he killed on the floor.

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Evil Heritage**

The two members of Team Superior turn to the door when they see Neo Metal Sonic walking in. "You're late. What? Did you had to take an oil leak?" Grimadoom joked.

Metal chuckled as he walks to the meeting table, **"Forgive me for my tardiness. But the information I've acquired should make up for it."**

"It better. Let's not waste any more time. We should start comparing notes of what we've learned." Grimadoom said, acting like a serious leader.

The two killer robots nod as Mecha puts up a hologram of the different gods of this world, starting with Palutena. "We can safely confirm that this world is ruled by the gods, yes?" Grimadoom asked, starting the malicious discussion about how to safely take over this world.

" **Correct. According to our analysis, they are based of the gods of Greek Mythology."** Mecha Spider-Man said.

" **Right now, a few of them are at war with one another: The Goddess of Light and her Centurion Army. The Lord of the Underworld and his Underworld Army. And just recently, the Goddess of Nature and her Forces of Nature. Multiple battles being waged all across this world. There has also been reported sightings of the D-Avengers and the God of Mischief present here."** Metal Sonic said.

"Yes. I saw them not too long ago. The Avengers have allied themselves with the Goddess of Light, and Loki with the Underworld Army." Grimadoom replied.

" **Did you secure the Exo Stone by any chance?"** Mecha asked the dark hedgehog.

"No. The Avengers got away with it. But according to Loki, there's one more that exist here. The most powerful Exo Stone he believes." Grimadoom replied.

" **Hmm. Sounds interesting. The Masters of Evil will be** _ **pleased**_ **when we retrieve that stone for them."** Neo Metal said, sounding intrigued they are on the path of retrieving what is potentially the most powerful Exo Stone yet.

"When they're not too busy protecting factories from the Fantastic Four, or capturing aliens for their amusement park. What is Eggman planning with those little creatures?" Grimadoom wondered.

" **That's classified information."** Metal replied.

"Hmph."

" **So how will we proceed in collecting the two Exo Stones?"** Mecha Spidey asked his organic leader.

"The Avengers have no idea we're here. They're too busy stopping a war between gods. We'll focus on their Stone a later date. For now, we should focus on locating the other before Loki does." Grimadoom said. "We'll continue our investigation, _discreetly_. We don't want to announce our presence too soon."

" **But what if the gods or the Avengers figure out we're here? How would we confront them?"** Metal Sonic asked.

Grimadoom chuckles, "The gods here ain't Thor. I fought the guy a few days ago to know. Between my absolute power and you guys' upgrades, they don't stand a chance." He said, putting his hand underneath his muzzle. "The Avengers, on the other hand, have proven to be troublesome. We don't know much about this "Dream Stone" they harbor; except the fact it can grant wishes. Our best choice of attack is to overwhelm them with immeasurable forces, bigger than all three armies the gods command."

" **Unfortunately, it's just the three of us on this mission. Maybe we can call Team Toxin for assistance?"** Mecha asked.

"They're part-timers, remember? They have their own separate missions. We're on our own." Grimadoom replied, but then he and Mecha turn to hear Metal laughing about what he said.

" **Not exactly."** Metal said as he hands Grimadoom the same tech cube he acquired from the old man earlier.

"What's this?" Grimadoom asked while observing the piece of technology.

" **A piece of advanced alien technology I've procured from the local native before I killed him. According to him, more of these technological aliens will be approaching the planet in a few days' time, bringing themselves a massive army that completely dwarfs anything the gods possess. We can use them to our advantage to take over this world."** Metal said, making his statement sound extra convincing to his teammates.

Grimadoom lets out a sinister chuckle of this wondrous news. "Excellent. Meet with these aliens as soon as possible, and "convince" them to join our cause. The two of us will stay here to continue searching clues about the other Exo Stone." He ordered his mechanical teammates.

" **Affirmative."** Both Neos said at the same time.

From outside the log cabin, the old man that Metal thought he killed is seen watching them from a small window, smiling sinisterly before he leaves in a familiar green mist.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Elsewhere…up at Skyworld**

The D-Avengers and Pit are in the amidst of preparing for another mission as they prep their gear and equipment. As Spider-Man reloads his web shooters, he feels an ominous shiver crawling on his skin.

' _What's wrong, Peter?'_ Ero privately asked his trusty host.

"I don't know…I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden." Peter whispered as he adjusts his web shooters, feeling a sinister threat that's unrelated to the Underworld Army or the Forces of Nature will soon hit this world.

As everyone gets ready to leave, Pit picks up his Ore Club and runs up next to a distracted Spidey to give him a quick pat on his right arm, "C'mon, Spidey! We're headin' out!"

"Huh? R-Right, right." Spidey said as he puts on his Spider-Armor and leaps out the door to begin their next mission regarding Viridi, and when they start flying, they notice the Forces of Nature fighting against the Underworld Army.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Wrath of the Reset Bomb**

" **Huh? What's goin' on?"** Peter asked as he's confused about the numerous Nature Parashooters fighting against Underworld Komaytos and Monoeye.

' _The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are engaged in battle.'_ Palutena said.

"What? Why are Hades, Loki, and Viridi fighting?" Pit asked.

' _Isn't it obvious?'_ Viridi replied, suddenly entering the telepathic group chat.

"It's you!" Lucina exclaimed.

Sonic sighed, "Ah great. It's little Ms. Nature."

' _Quiet, you! These brutes have a complete disregard for life. They're even worse than humans!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

' _Ho ho ho! You're one to talk, little goddess!'_ Hades speaks up. _'At least I give the humans YOU kill peace after death.'_

"I seriously doubt that." Weiss said.

' _We should have been allies, you know.'_ Loki said to Viridi. _'We both share a distaste for humanity. IMAGINE what we could've accomplished.'_

' _PUH-lease! I know better not to trust you, trickster.'_ Viridi replied.

' _Your loss.'_

' _We have an opportunity here, guys. Let's use this chaos to our advantage.'_ Palutena said.

" **Whatcha got?"** Spidey asked while they take down a Belunka and some Badoot.

' _Viridi is planning to drop another Reset Bomb in this area.'_ Palutena informed.

"That ain't good. Where is it?" Sonic asked.

' _I'm still not sure.'_

"And with Hades's army after them too, the humans don't stand a chance! We have to do something!" Pit said.

" **Leave it to me. I'll find it in no time."** Spidey replied.

"You can?" Pit asked.

" **Each Reset Bomb are made up of a unique chemical compound. I can scan traces for the highest concentration of natural elements that'll lead us back to the source."** Spidey explained.

' _You're the science whiz. Impress us.'_ Palutena encouraged.

Spider-Man uses his armor's scanners to scan for the highest form of natural elements while his teammates mess around with a few Syrens and Petribombers, eventually picking up its trail. **"I've found it! It's over there!"** Spidey announced, pointing to the far distance where a Reset Bomb descends from the heavens.

' _Nice job, Spider-Man. I should probably retake that class in Biology.'_ Palutena joked.

" **It's moving at supersonic speed! Let's move, Avengers!"** Spidey ordered.

"Roger! That bomb won't be resetting anything when we're done with it!" Pit responded as they all hit their maximum speed, darting for the Reset Bomb.

' _What mischief are you fools getting into now?'_ Viridi asked.

"We're weeding out your plans, Ivy!' Sonic punned.

' _In that case. Rise, my children, and pluck these dweebs from the air!'_ Viridi ordered, sending her Bladers and Pips to destroy them.

"Dweebs?!" Pit exclaimed.

' _I'm sorry, but that's one point for Viridi.'_ Palutena chuckled.

"Excuse me, but what's a dweeb?" Lucina asked, confused since she's born from a medieval-styled world and has never heard of such a term.

' _You have GOT to be kidding me?!'_ Viridi exclaimed in utter surprise.

"It's an outdated term that only FIVE-YEAR-OLDS still use." Weiss said while simultaneously insulting Viridi.

' _Who are you calling five?!'_

"Yeah? Well…every dweeb has his day!" Pit said.

' _Hmm…Make that two points for Viridi.'_ Palutena said as the Avengers fly closer to the Reset Bomb.

" **That Reset Bomb's gonna start World War Plant if it touches the ground!"** Spidey said as they chase the bomb.

"Technically it already started with the first one." Pit retorted.

' _There's NOTHING natural about that.'_ Palutena said.

"How do we stop it?!" Lucina asked.

"Let's just smash it!" Sonic cockily grinned.

" **No!"** Spidey exclaimed. **"Any irrational contact could set if off. My scanners are picking up five green targets around the crown. Destroy those first, then the core we'll be expose."**

"Then we smash it!" Sonic said.

" **You bet."** Spidey smiled.

The team of five split off to destroy one of the green targets, easily doing it with a simple attack. "It's like a shooting game. I can almost feel the controller in my hands!" Pit said as he destroys the last target that removes the crown and exposes the core.

' _The core's exposed. Hurry!'_ Palutena urged.

" **C'mon, big bomb! Do your worst! ISO Change: Corvus-Spider!"** Spider-Man transforms his armor to a gray-colored variant with spiky extensions that spread wide. He aims his left arm at the core while morphing it to an energy cannon and begins charging up. **"Atomic Blazer!"** He fires a large fire beam that burrows through the Reset Bomb, burning it up from the inside and explode safely in the air.

"Yeah! Destrucimated!" Pit exclaimed in joy while Spidey morphs his nanotech armor back to normal.

' _I don't believe this!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"Believe it, sister!" Sonic exclaimed.

' _I know! Isn't it wonderful? But we can't rest yet. Viridi has a Reset Bomb factory that we need to shut down. Once we deal with it, that'll be the end of these horrid things.'_ Palutena said

"Aye aye! Your reign of destruction ends here, Viridi!" Pit said as they push pass enemy troops to the skies above. Once there, they pass by floating giant leaves while dodging laser beams firing from a distance.

" **Whoa! Something tells me she doesn't want us any closer."** Spidey quipped.

' _Children! You must protect the Reset Bomb Depot!'_ Viridi ordered all her natural children to attack the D-Avengers.

" **Viridi, stop this! You're only hurting yourself if you keep this up!"** Spidey said, attempting to convince her to stop her massacre on the human race. **"I know you have a problem with humanity. We're not perfect, no one is. Instead of nuking us, how 'bout you help us be better people! "Destruction" is only going to make things worse!"**

' _Oh, please! This coming from the spider who not only mastered a technique us gods couldn't achieve, but is the host of The OTHER! You have enough power to destroy the world!'_ Viridi argued.

" **I'm using this power to protect all of humanity! Every living being who cries for help!"** Spider-Man retorted. **"I don't get it! I'm friends with the GOD OF THUNDER for crying out loud! He can vouch for me! He and the other Asgardians, including Odin! If it wasn't for us humans, Loki would've taken over Asgard and destroyed the Earth YEARS ago! Why aren't you the same?!"** He asked.

' _I'm failing to see your point.'_ Viridi calmly replied.

" **Failing to see-ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"** Spidey growled, really starting to get frustrated with Viridi's attitude and her underestimate of the human race.

' _Now you're seeing my problem with these gods. They don't see humans anything capable past being mindless animals.'_ Ero said.

" **Then we'll have to show her what we humans are capable of when pushed to our limits."** Spidey replied as they flew up a little higher to get a better look at the depot.

' _We're approaching the Reset Bomb Depot.'_ Palutena informed.

"I wasn't expecting this…" Weiss whispered, seeing a huge, floating island protruding crystalline structures and multiple Reset Bombs that could fall off at any moment.

"It's huge!" Pit exclaimed, taking in the sight of the large fortress.

"It's like if Angel Island got a nature remodel." Sonic remarked.

' _I'll look for a place to land.'_ Palutena said.

The dimensional heroes fly around the depot, shooting down some rapid Bladers while Palutena quickly tries to find a landing zone. _'Up here looks like a good spot. Prepare for landing. It could get a little rough!'_ She suddenly draws Pit into the air at hyperspeed.

"WAAAAAH!" He screamed all the way to the landing zone.

" **And there he goes. Let's make sure he doesn't hurt himself."** Spidey quipped to his team as they boost off to catch up with Pit.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Reset Bomb Depot**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reset Bomb Depot (Exterior)**

The D-Avengers land where Pit planted his face to the ground. **"Oh. Too late."** Spidey said nonchalantly as he takes off his armor.

"Are you okay, Pit?" Lucina kindly asked as he helps him off his feet.

"Yeah…I should probably be used to this by now." Pit said, groggy to the throat as they walk forward.

' _Just going to stroll in without backup? That's brave, if not very smart.'_ Viridi smugingly taunted the heroes. _'Rise, my children! Politely destroy our guests!'_

"Politely? Awww. That's very kind of you." Sonic smirked, annoying Viridi while they attack incoming Nutskis and walked forward, only to be trapped by a bomb on wheels.

"A bomb on wheels. How terrifying." Weiss said sarcastically.

' _That's a Bumpety Bomb.'_ Viridi said.

"At least the name's a bit creative." Spidey said.

' _I worked a whole day making up their names!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

' _It's a cute name. It almost feels wrong to destroy them.'_ Palutena said. _'Oh, well. Just watch out for their blast radius, Avengers!'_ Palutena said as Pit uses his large club to whack the Bumpety Bomb to the air to explode on its own, allowing them to continue moving forward, spotting a Cherubot on the way.

' _I bought a Cherubot for you.'_ Palutena said.

"Oh goody." Spidey whispered as he's still not a fan of the slow-moving mech with little combat capabilities.

Pit pilots the divine mech while Viridi comments about it, _'I can't imagine that pile of metal is very fuel efficient.'_

' _Actually, it runs on goddess power, which is totally renewable.'_ Palutena said as Pit's mech and the Avengers hop on down to an arena where the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are fighting each other.

' _Dang it, Hades! Get your filthy troops out of MY bomb depot!'_ Viridi exclaimed at the malicious lord of the underworld.

' _You're awfully cute when you're flustered, rosebud.'_ Hades said, flirting with her.

"Dude, she's eight." Sonic said while kicking a Skuttler Cannoneer.

' _I AM NOT EIGHT!'_ Viridi shouted like an annoyed eight-year-old.

"The Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature are still fighting. This is a good chance to destroy them both." Lucina said while slicing a Zert tree in half.

"Double the army, double the fun!" Spidey quipped, shooting out a new gadget of his called the Suspension Matrix that shoots out a small device from his web shooter underneath his enemies, activating it to temporarily shut down the gravity for both armies, leaving them stuck in the air for Weiss to freeze the nature troopers into breakable ice and Pit smacking the Underworld monsters with a mech punch.

"Destructified!" Pit exclaimed as he hops down the Cherubot.

"Nice new gadget." Weiss smiled, complimenting Peter's genius.

"Thanks. Been meaning to use it." Spidey replied as they run up to a wall to avoid one-eyed monster flower firing its lasers at them.

"Wowza!" Sonic exclaimed as their wall is hit by another laser.

' _Lasers seem like overkill.'_ Palutena said.

' _We usually get much bigger enemies here.'_ Viridi replied.

' _Too bad Pit and his friends are so…tiny.'_ Palutena joked, which did strike a nerve to her tiny mortal friends.

"Hey, we can hear you, you know!" Pit snapped.

"Stop dragging us to your teasing!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm sensitive about my height guys, geez!" Spidey said.

' _Oh really?'_ Viridi smirked.

Spidey slaps his face in stupidity, " _And_ I just gave her more fuel. Urgh." He groaned while Sonic destroys the multiple Lethinium with a light-speed attack, before finding himself confronting a muddy Mudrone.

"There's nothing like fighting a pile of mud to make a hedgehog feel tough." Sonic said while side-stepping from its crystal lasers.

' _Mudrones are pretty resilient, so you actually DO need to be tough to fight them. To completely defeat them, you have to take them down three times.'_ Palutena advised.

"Oh, no-no-no-no! That'll take forever!" Sonic retorted as he hates taking things slow. He circles around the Mudrone fast enough to form a windy vortex that thrust it out to the bottomless pit next to him. "There. Much faster." He said while wiping his hands.

' _Can't take things slow, huh?'_ Palutena asked.

"Have you forgotten my name? Speed's my game!" Sonic grinned as he runs to catch up with his friends as they arrive at a long pathway with electrified walls in the center.

"I really don't think we should be touching these walls." Pit said.

' _Good instincts.'_ Palutena said.

"No duh." Weiss said to Pit.

' _Bok bok bok! What are you? Chicken?'_ Viridi taunted the angel.

"We did just hear one a second ago. Know where it went?" Spidey quipped back to Viridi's comment, annoying her once more with his constant joking as they confront even more Underworld and Forces of Nature troops duking it out.

' _More Underworld forces!'_ Viridi exclaimed in disgust.

"Just more baddies for us to beat up. No prob." Sonic said, spin-dashing through a line of Skuttler.

"I get what Viridi has against Hades. He's destructive and evil. But what does Hades have against Viridi?" Pit wondered while smacking down another Skuttler.

' _I think you answered your own question. Destruction is fun for him.'_ Palutena said.

' _Well, five points for the squares! It's true. This is just my idea of a good time. Not that these serious ladies would know anything about having a good time, especially those human girls.'_ Hades said.

"Ew!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's disturbing." Lucina responded, looking disturbed herself.

"Don't even put Lady Palutena in the same sentence as the goddess of brutality!" Pit exclaimed at Hades.

' _It's goddess of nature!'_ Viridi retorted.

"I dunno. Goddess of Brutality has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Spidey quipped while messing around with a Boom Stomper before destroying it with his webbing.

' _You'd think the lord of the Underworld would be too busy for mischief making.'_ Palutena said.

' _And that's where I come in, my dear. I AM the God of Mischief, after all. It's one of my principal responsibilities.'_ Loki speaks up as the heroes take an elevator down to the depot.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reset Bomb Depot (Interior)**

' _We're approaching the bottom of the fortress.'_ Palutena said as the heroes hop down the elevator and wandering around this natural factory.

"Everything here seems to be made out of natural material." Spidey noticed.

' _Reset Bombs must grow like fruit.'_ Palutena said.

' _ORGANIC fruit.'_ Viridi corrected.

' _And when it's ripe, it falls off the vine and just "organically" destroys everything in its path?'_ Hades asked.

' _That's not exactly how it goes…'_

' _But I'm in the ballpark, aren't I?'_

' _Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down. This is just an accelerated version of that process.'_ Viridi said.

"I'll admit this is a bit impressive factory you got here." Spidey complimented the goddess of nature. "I should probably write down some notes to help with my Aunt's garden. She would love that."

' _NOW you're talking sense.'_ Viridi smiled.

As the marvelous D-Avengers hop off floating platforms as they dive deeper in the depot, Lucina comes across a treasure chest and is intrigued to open it just as Spider-Man's sixth sense kicks in to the danger. "Lucina! That's a trap!" He shouted as the chest reveals itself to be a Mimicutie.

"A Mimicutie?!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Neener neener!'_ Viridi taunted as Lucina manages to block the Mimicutie's lightning-fast kicks and trips it for a chance to jump into the air and shoot it down with her bow. She quickly catches up with the others as they are blocked by a magic barrier and some more of Viridi's forces.

' _Children! Destroy the intruders!'_ Viridi ordered.

"You have to catch us first!" Sonic grinned as he boosts through all of her nature kids, but was kicked away by the legs of a beetle-like monster.

"What the heck is that thing?" Weiss asked.

' _It's called a Meeba, and it's actually a kind of parasitic fungus.'_ Viridi answered as Spidey punches its harden body that makes it impervious to their attacks.

' _That shell will block your attacks. Try getting behind it first.'_ Palutena advised.

"Thank you!" Spidey replied as he swings to its behind and kicks it.

' _Hey! Who asked for your advice?!'_ Viridi asked.

"Good advice is good advice!" Pit said as they continue venture through the factory, destroying another Mudrone in the process and thenrides down a few grind rails that made some of them cheer for fun.

' _Are you guys always so insufferably upbeat?'_ Viridi asked.

"We have to brighten the mood somehow." Sonic replied.

' _You mortals never cease to sicken me.'_ Viridi said.

"You really need friends." Spidey quipped as they encounter more nature goons to have fun with.

' _Fight harder, children! They are just four little humans and one little angel! If this fortress goes down, that's the end of all Reset Bombs.'_ Viridi said.

' _That's right!'_ Palutena said.

' _Prepare for a humiliating defeat, goddess of nature!'_ Ero said as the Avengers easily dispose of the killer plants to take a platform upwards back outside.

"We're back outside?" Lucina asked.

"This is disorienting…" Pit said as they encounter more enemies.

Sonic quickly hops onto an abandoned Cherubot and pilots it. "Oh wow. This thing is slow for my liking. Oh well." He said, controlling the mech to blast through enemy defensives as they run across a long pathway to the center of the depot.

' _This will take you to the heart of the depot up ahead.'_ Palutena informed.

"Okay then! We're almost there, team! Let's win this for the sake of humanity!" Spidey cheered.

"In Palutena's name, we will eliminate the threat of the Reset Bomb!" Pit declared as he wallops a Megonta for Sonic's mech to finish, while Spidey, Weiss, and Lucina defeat the Nature Captain Flare.

With no more Forces of Nature troopers in their way, Sonic hops off the Cherubot to join his friends through the door to the heart of the depot. _'It's time to put an end to the Reset Bombs once and for all!'_ Palutena declared.

Sonic chuckles, "I'm getting excited! Let's go!"

 **BGM End**

The D-Avengers enter a room with the Reset Bomb Pod supplying the energy needed to manufacture Reset Bombs. _'Avengers, destroy the Reset Bomb Pod to take down the entire depot.'_ Palutena ordered.

"Not a problem!" Spidey replied.

' _That's what you think! Guards!'_ Viridi shouted, activating multiple of her Forces of Nature Guards from stand-by. _'Wake up and report for duty!'_ She said as they land in front of the heroes with a pose, getting them to take a fighting stance for battle.

 **BGM-One Piece: Pirate Warriors OST-The Challengers 1**

' _Ugh! I should've brought more soldiers. More competent soldiers!'_ Viridi growled as Pit blocks an attack from a guard with his giant club.

' _Sorry about that, little sprout. I'm afraid they're busy fighting our guys.'_ Loki replied while Lucina slices another guard to the ground.

' _But you have to admit, Loki. My troops are no joke, right?'_ Viridi asked while Sonic spin attacks a guard.

' _Oh, absolutely. "Totally" unbeatable.'_ Loki said with sarcasm while Spidey puts up a web shield to block a laser from a Nature Guard.

' _They're just terrifying. Quake-in-your-boots terrifying.'_ Hades replied, brimming in sarcasm while Weiss stands on the edge of the chasm and rolls to her right when a Guard tries to tackle her, but missed and fell into the chasm below the pod and creates an explosion that blasts off its protective shell.

"Guys! The pod's vulnerable!" Weiss told her friends.

"Pour it on!" Spidey shouted as everyone works together, unleashing a relentless assault on the pod until it couldn't take the pressure from their attacks anymore and exploded.

 **BGM End**

"Obliteration!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Good. Now let's get you out of here!'_ Palutena said.

"Was that it? That was too easy!" Sonic said before they hear the whole island starting to shake too much they almost lose their balance.

"Uh-oh! Time to bail!" Spidey said as everyone takes out their respective flying gear and lift off as more explosions occur in the factory. They attempt to fly out as fast as they could as the entire interior explodes. However, just as they see the light that leads outside, the force of the explosion catches up to them and propels them out of the rest of the way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Everyone screamed for their lives as they are falling from the sky.

' _My depot! That's it! You are now OFFICIALLY at the top of my to-kill list.'_ Viridi shouted, now fully intent on killing the mortal heroes.

' _Uh-oh. I'd better get you guys out of there.'_ Palutena said as she shines her light down over to pick them up.

* * *

 **Earth's Orbit**

 **BGM-Metroid Prime 2: Echoes OST-Dark Samus Approaching**

Standing on top of the moon, Neo Metal Sonic was seen watching the D-Avenger barely escaping the Reset Bomb Depot from his holographic screen before he turned it off to stare ominously at the blue marble of a planet.

" **Avengers. You and the gods' days will soon be coming to an end. In time, this world will be under the jurisdiction of the Masters of Evil."** He laughed ominously before surrounding himself in a blue aura as he takes off for deep space, in hopes of find the perfect army to take over this dimension.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Just when you thought Viridi couldn't get any crazier, she has herself her own moon fortress. How is that part of nature? I guess it doesn't matter since we're going to destroy it. Hey, it's Dark Sonic. He's trying to crash the whole fortress! If this thing hits the Earth, it'll destroy the whole planet! I blame this on Viridi!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Tranquility of the Moon**_

 **Spider-Man: This lunar base wouldn't have a death laser, would it?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Dark Pit and Dark Sonic will return in the next chapter. I would also recommend keeping a close eye out for any strange the coming chapters. I'm sure after reading this chapter, you can already tell someone is playing some people for a grand scheme. I'm also basing Neo Metal Sonic's personality similar to Mecha Sonic's from the popular sprite animated series,** _Super Mario Bros. Z_ **, before they got cancelled like twice, so expect him to a little more brutal than most villains.**


	17. Issue 14: Tranquility of the Moon

_Issue 14: Tranquility of the Moon_

 **Viridi's Temple**

"WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE?!" Viridi shouts as she's conversing with one of her Nature Guardsmen. "Palutena is planning on raiding the Lunar Sanctum TONIGHT?!" She asked, receiving a simple nod from the silent guardsman. "That cannot be allowed! Report to Arlon and tell him to prep for a massive assault! Those bratty Avengers must be destroyed at all cost! They cannot spread their chaos up THERE of all places, you hear me?!" She yelled. The guardsman silently bows in acknowledgement and walks out of her room to report to Arlon. "Those idiots. They don't know the _chaos_ they'll be unleashing if they destroy that station." Viridi whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Skyworld**

"WHAT?! IS THAT TRUE?!" Palutena shouted as she is talking to one of her trusty Centurions. "Viridi has her own moon base?!"

"Correct, Lady Palutena. We've received intel it houses tremendous firepower in the hands of one her commanders, Arlon the Serene, and is planning for a massive attack in less than an hour!" The centurion informed his goddess while respectfully bowing to her.

"That cannot be allowed! I'll gather the Avengers and prepare them for a massive raid. Viridi must be stopped at all cost!" Palutena replied.

"Acknowledged, milady." The Centurion responded. As he leaves her temple, a sinister smile forms on his face, and before you know it, he disappears, completely out of sight the moment he approached a corner, as if he wasn't there at all.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A hooded Grimadoom flies through the beautiful night sky over a quiet forest. He has spent the last few hours trying to find any information of the other Exo Stone that is supposedly here and is said to be the most powerful. Without a single lead to go by, he decided to turn it in for tonight, but as he heads back to his log cabin, the spider-sense he "inherited" from Spider-Man's DNA informs him of a giant explosion not too far from his current location.

"Hmm? What was that?" Grimadoom asked himself, powering up his energy and flies straight to the source of the explosion.

The hooded hedgehog arrives at the section of the forest that was destroyed in the explosion. He searches for the culprit behind this attack, and when he does, he spots a pure black-skinned hedgehog with no pupils killing an innocent Nature Pip. _'Sonic?'_ Grimadoom thought, as this new black hedgehog actually looks like Sonic, but more sinister and evil, the complete opposite of the goody-two shoes freedom fighter.

Dark Sonic could sense Grimadoom's presence and immediately fires a large energy blast. Grimadoom easily dodged the attack, simply hovering to the air the second the blast reached him so it could destroy another part of the forest while he calmly lands with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?" Dark Sonic asked the hooded dark hedgehog, prompting him to take off the hood to reveal his face. "Huh? You look familiar?"

' _Hmm. It appears to be Sonic, but his energy is completely different. It's like his entire soul has been consumed by darkness.'_ Grimadoom said in his head.

"Now I know who you are. You're Grimadoom, aren't you? What are you doing here?!" Dark Sonic asked the supreme hedgehog.

"None of your business. Tell me: Did that explosion came from you?" Grimadoom asked the dark hedgehog.

"What does it look like? I've been hounding the Forces of Nature for hours, both them and the Underworld Army." Dark Sonic replied.

"So, you're not in allegiance with either?" Grimadoom asked him.

"Hah! Of course not! They're all weaklings, just like you!" Dark Sonic sinisterly chuckled. "The Underworld. The Forces of Nature. The Avengers and their precious Palutena! I will obliterate them all! Now excuse me. I have a moon base to crash. Bye-bye." He evilishly laughed as he powers up his dark aura and takes flight to the night skies.

"Moon base?" Grimadoom muttered, lifting his head to the moon, but also spots something else that got his interest. Curious, he powers up his own aura and sets off for this moon base himself.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Lunar Sanctum**

"Again today I will go soaring through the sky! My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry! Gracious goddess of light watches from up above! At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!" Pit sang as the sensational fly through the nightly sky while the D-Avengers seemingly enjoy his singing from their chuckling, even though it's a bit cheesy.

' _Why is he singing?'_ Palutena asked, chuckling.

" **Just a little victory song he made up. He's been practicing all day. Still won't match up to my theme song though."** Spidey replied as he starts humming the 60s Spider-Man theme.

"With Viridi out of the way, we can refocus our intentions in stopping Loki and Hades." Lucina said.

' _Not quite. We still have to contend with her forces. Specifically, Arlon the Serene.'_ Palutena said.

"Oh, is he one of her commanders?" Pit asked.

' _Yes, and he has a weapon so lethal, it makes Reset Bombs seem like firecrackers.'_ She said, making Sonic whistle in response.

"That ain't something to whistle about!" Weiss told the hedgehog, annoyed by his nonchalant attitude.

' _Arlon's base is close by. You see the moon?'_ She said as they turn to the moon high in the sky.

"Yeah, it's really pretty tonight." Pit said.

' _And what about that?'_ Palutena directed the group to another moon.

"Isn't that the same moon we just saw?" Sonic asked, confused. The gang turned left to see the first moon they saw, "Huh," then quickly turned back to the other, "What," and repeated the process for a few more seconds until they realized what's going on. "HUUUUH?!" Everyone shouted.

"There are two moons?!" Pit exclaimed.

" **It's not…TOTALLY out of the ordinary."** Spidey said.

' _They're like eyes watching you.'_ Palutena said.

"I wish they wouldn't. I get stage fright." Pit replied as they fly closer to the second moon to their right. Suddenly, Peter's trusty spider-sense kicks to warn him the second moon is splitting itself open.

" **Whoa. Never seen a moon do THAT before."** Spidey remarked.

' _THAT'S Arlon's Lunar Sanctum. Clearly, there's more to it than meets the eye.'_ Palutena said.

"I feel like you stole that quote from somewhere." Weiss remarked on that last line Palutena's innocently chuckling about.

"Very cool!" Pit said, and right after he said that, the orbital fortress fires a very large laser beam they barely avoided. "AND DANGEROUS! I take it back! It's not cool at all!"

"Whaddya talkin' about? It's like the Space Colony ARK. That's awesome!" Sonic exclaimed while grinning and fighting incoming Forces of Nature troopers.

" **Awesome?! Last time I checked, the ARK has a giant DEATH LASER that could destroy a planet!"** Spidey retorted.

' _And that's why we're going in!'_ Palutena said, navigating Pit around the giant death laser while the Avengers deal with the Nature Troopers as they get closer to the moon station.

"We're getting close!" Lucina said.

" **Let's try not to die in the meantime!"** Spidey responded before he got hit by a few lasers. **"Ah! Those lasers pack a punch! I thought Stark Industries had tough security!"**

"You're telling me!" Pit shouted as he narrowly avoids lasers of his own, destroying his enemies with his Midnight Palm.

' _With all THIS firepower, Arlon must REALLY be preparing for a massive attack.'_ Palutena remarked.

' _Why on earth would I be attacking? I'm far too busy…defending, my dear.'_ A new and polite voice enters the conversation.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked.

' _You must be Commander Arlon.'_ Palutena said.

' _Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena, as well as your associate, The Other.'_ Arlon kindly greeted.

' _Hmph!'_ Ero grunted.

' _And yours too, young master Pit and the Mighty D-Avengers. I have heard tales of your prowess from our Mistress Viridi.'_ Arlon said.

"Well, that's…weirdly nice of her…" Pit replied.

" **When are the villains ever nice?"** Spidey asked Pit.

' _She said I mustn't let your attacks spread chaos HERE of all places. Before you cause a most unnatural harm, let us sit down for a chat.'_ Arlon said.

' _Don't waste our time.'_ Ero replied.

' _We might consider it if you withdrew your forces…and banded with us to face the Underworld Army together.'_ Palutena said.

' _Those decisions fall to the will of Mistress Viridi. Unfortunately, it's entirely out of my purview. I do hope you understand.'_ Arlon responded.

"What's a purview?" Lucina asked.

"And why do you talk like that?" Pit added. "Bad guys are supposed to be more like "Graaaahhh!" and "I'm gonna KEEL you"!"

" **Naaah. Most of them are like "You cannot stop me! Bwahaha"!"** Spidey joked around, which embarrassed Weiss of how childish Peter is acting.

' _The young masters are skilled in impressions, I see. Would you care to perform more?'_ Arlon requested.

"Uh, that's all we've got/ **Uh, that's all we've got."** They both replied as they fly around, unaware the sanctum is locking onto them.

Thankfully, Peter's sixth sense kicks in at the right moment before attack. **"Spider-Sense!"** He shouted, promptly warning everyone to narrowly dodge a massive laser beam while screaming for their lives.

' _That attack was vicious!'_ Palutena exclaimed.

"You're telling us! That was too close!" Weiss said loudly.

' _I see a corridor we can enter through. Hold on!'_ Palutena directs Pit away from the center as the Avengers follow him to a section on the Sanctum's side filled with more Forces of Nature troops.

"It's not much safer in here!" Pit said while shooting a Lurchthorn which was eventually destroyed by Lucina cutting its head.

"Are their defenses thinning out?" The exalt princess asked.

" **No. Still detecting some enemies, so be careful."** Spidey replied as he senses an invisible presence about to slice him up. **"Like that one!"** He quickly thrusts away from a green gelatinous creature and shoots it down.

' _Let me introduce you to the Flages, the covert-ops specialists for Viridi's army. Do they strike your fancy?'_ Arlon asked.

"Uh, NO!" Weiss yelled.

' _Personally, I'm quite fond of them.'_

"Right, 'cause we care SO much." Sonic shrugged.

' _Your concern is noted.'_

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! WE DON'T CARE AT ALL!" Sonic shouted.

' _Oh, yes, I almost forgot.'_

' _Forgot what?'_ Palutena responded.

' _To close the gates!'_

" **You don't have to do that!"** Spidey retorted.

' _Yes I will! And the gates…go…shut.'_ Arlon said as the sanctum starts to form steel walls to block their path, but thankfully, Spidey quick morphs his armor to its ISO-Change: Wolf-Spider Mode and starts tearing through the walls like they were nothing with his razor, sharp claws, then starts spinning himself like a drill to plow through the rest of them, ending with a loud, wolf howl that echoes throughout the sanctum.

' _Oh dear. Is there any reason why he's howling like that?'_ Arlon asked.

' _I hear it's a side effect of that armor mode. It's no big deal. It's actually kinda cute.'_ Palutena smiled, (*Side-Effect mentioned in _Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant Vol 3 Issue 11_ *), as the team successfully infiltrates the Lunar Sanctum. _'There's an entry point through a duct up ahead. It's tight, so watch out!'_ She said, guiding Pit through a duct via crashing, with the D-Avengers safely following him.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **The Interior of the Lunar Sanctum**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-At the Sanctum**

Inside, Pit skids to a halt. "Talk about ritzy!" He said as the other land and puts away their flying equipment.

"Whoa...What is this place?" Lucina said, as she and her friends are struck in awe of the Sanctum's gorgeous golden interior.

"Are we in the golden city of El Dorado? This place is amazing." Spidey remarked.

' _It's like a whole other world. A classier world. What are your thoughts, Ero?'_ Palutena asked the silent Other.

' _Kek.'_

' _Thought so.'_ Palutena innocently giggled.

' _I'm deeply flattered by your gracious compliments.'_ Arlon said, humbled by their nice comments about his fortress.

"Who knew the Lunar Sanctum would be so nice?" Pit asked.

"I could get used to a place like this!" Sonic smiled.

"It beats my mansion, that's for sure." Weiss whispered to herself, slightly jealous.

' _Perhaps you could. But the Lunar Sanctum doesn't have room for any…MORE guests.'_ Arlon replied to Sonic's earlier comment.

' _Uh, it's not THAT nice.'_ Palutena said.

"Yeah. I've seen better." Sonic grinned.

"I don't care how nice this place is! It won't stop us from taking you down!" Pit declared.

' _I understand. You have no regard for other people's property.'_ Arlon said as he sees the heroes walking forward and noticed some holographic images of Nature monsters.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Pit asked.

"No. They look like holograms." Spidey replied.

' _Arlon seems to have a penchant for visual trickery.'_ Palutena said.

' _It's just a little something I whipped up to whet your appetite.'_ Arlon said.

"This is so annoying. Lady Palutena. Help us out here." Pit requested.

' _Deploying the Palutena Super Sensor…!'_ Palutena smiled.

"I didn't know you had a super sensor!" Pit exclaimed in shock, though the Avengers obviously could tell right away she doesn't.

' _Oblivious fool!'_ Ero insulted Pit. _'You should realize now she likes making up stuff.'_ He said while Palutena giggles in response.

"I can't believe you're messing with me at a time like this, Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

"Don't fret, cupid." Spidey said, putting his hand on Pit's shoulder. "Remember, " _Spider-Sense_ "." He points to his head. "A man's, uh, _Spider-Man's_ ultimate weapon. It'll guide us."

"Oh yeah!"

' _And if that doesn't work, you can use the green arrows to guide your way.'_ Palutena said as green arrows appear below the heroes' feet.

"Huh. Never noticed them before." Sonic remarked.

' _Now how did you manage to place those here?'_ Arlon asked. _'Ooh, it seems you've infiltrated the Lunar Sanctum's control core, Palutena. That leaves me relatively defenseless. I'd best rectify that posthaste. If you'll excuse me, I must go gird my loins for your arrival.'_ He said, making everyone shiver in disgust.

"TMI! Nobody wants to hear about your loins!" Pit exclaimed.

 **BGM End**

In the next room, the heroes hop on a grind rail while shooting down enemies, unaware they are being watched by a third hooded person resembling a hedgehog standing on a golden structure. "The Avengers are here too. This place is starting to get quite popular." Grimadoom muttered. "Maybe I can find a clue about the Exo Stone here. There does seem to be more to this fortress than the heroes are aware. I'm sensing a particular presence several floors below." He chuckled. "Thankfully, my magic keeps me invisible from any prying eyes, including these pathetic gods. Time to see what secrets this Sanctum holds." He sinisterly smirked as he teleports from sight.

Somehow, Sonic sensed a whiff of Grimadoom's presence and turns to the structure he no longer stands on. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Pit asked the hedgehog.

"I dunno. I thought I saw someone." Sonic replied.

' _I didn't see anyone.'_ Palutena said.

' _I would've known if another individual appeared on the premise.'_ Arlon said, but Sonic is still not sure and is left a bit uneasy as they continue venturing through the Sanctum.

* * *

 **Lower Levels of the Lunar Sanctum**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-3 Black Noises**

Grimadoom arrives at the most secured section of the whole moon fortress, turning his whole body around to stare at the biggest golden door he has ever laid eyes on, obviously meant to guard something very dangerous and powerful if it's surrounded by so many security lasers and locks.

"This is where I sensed that presence, behind all this security." Grimadoom said as he prepares to blast the locked doors to oblivion. "What are you hiding, Viridi?" He asked.

"I would _kindly_ refrain from any extreme action, thank you."

Grimadoom quickly turns around to see Arlon walking towards him and able to see him through his invisibility magic. "How are you able to see me?" He asked as he points his energy blast at Arlon.

"You are not the only one who practiced in the mystic arts." Arlon answered. Grimadoom is still insistent to blast the serene commander into dust, but sees the gentleman put his right hand up. "Calm yourself. I am not here to fight you. I am here to warn you."

"Warn me?" Grimadoom repeated as he puts down his charged blast.

"Correct. You see, what lies prisoned behind these doors could end all life on Earth." Arlon said as he stares at the sealed doors that holds a dark monster. "Centuries ago, the goddess of nature imprisoned a dangerous and _malevolent_ creature, whose power surpasses even the gods because of its desire to cause disorder and disaster."

"Pfft. I surpassed the gods the day I was born." Grimadoom arrogantly replied.

"Maybe, but, this creature has the unique ability to consume the souls of its victims, whether god or mortal, making it stronger as a result." Arlon said, though Grimadoom is still highly unimpressed. "I take it you don't find that interesting. Well then, would you be surprised to know that this creature is not only destructive to the core, but it's also a guardian to something far worse."

That last statement kinda got Grimadoom a little more interested in Arlon's story, "Guardian?" He questioned as he turns to the Sanctum gentleman.

"That's correct." Arlon nodded. "This entity is the guardian to an ancient stone of vast mystical power that's said to could control all life in the universe."

The hybrid hedgehog flinches in surprise when he heard him talk about an "ancient stone". _'Ancient stone? Could it be the Exo Stone?'_ He thought in his head as he continues to listen to Arlon's little tale.

"If one wants to see themselves worthy of the stone, one must offer a soul of pure light to the guardian. Once it harvests the soul completely, the ancient stone of souls would be yours to command." Arlon finished his tale.

"A soul of pure light, huh?" Grimadoom evilishly smiles, already thinking of an ingenious plan to retrieve the stone of souls. Suddenly, the whole fortress starts to shake intensely, causing Grimadoom to almost lose his balance. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked, turning to fortress's boss, only to find he vanished without a trace. "He's gone? Just like that? Something about that guy smelled fishy. Why was he inclined to tell me that story?" He asked himself, getting the feeling something's up with Arlon, but couldn't determine what it could it be. "Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. I might have a lead where to find an Exo Stone. But first, I must figure out what was the cause of that earthquake. Something tells me it involves that black hedgehog from before." He said before teleporting away.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

After safely traversing through a mirror room that required paying close attention to the mirror to proceed, the D-Avengers arrives in a red room, where they noticed a familiar dark angel standing in front of the Lunar Sanctum's Control Center.

"It's him!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed himself after reuniting with his dark counterpart.

Dark Pit growled. "Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear "Pittoo"!" He said as he gets his Silver Bow ready for battle.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dark Pit's Theme**

"We can call you other nicknames you know, like Pittimi? Pitlee? Oo! Pitiful!" Spidey constantly quipped while swinging away from Pittoo's arrow shots.

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING?!" Dark Pit shouted.

"I have to agree with that." Pit replied.

"You don't mean that?" Peter asked.

' _Arlon, did you call Pittoo here?'_ Palutena asked while Lucina blocks a slash from Pittoo.

' _I most certainly did.'_ Arlon replied as Pittoo kicks Pit in the stomach.

' _He's not usually one to follow orders. How did you persuade him?'_ Palutena asked while Sonic and Weiss take an attempt to destroy the control center, avoiding its shots as it takes damage.

' _It was quite simple, actually. Just the mention of young master Pit's presence... ...was enough to send his twin running here.'_ Arlon said as Pittoo leaps away from Peter's web barrage.

' _Pittoo just isn't happy unless he's fighting someone.'_ Palutena said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Dark Pit smirked while trying to sweep-kick Pit.

"You stay out of this!" Pit replied with charged shots that knock his clone back.

' _What a "pitiful" existence to live.'_ Ero punned.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Dark Pit shouted.

 **BGM End**

Meanwhile, Weiss managed to tear a good chunk off the giant blue orb controlling the defenses and camouflage of the whole sanctum, leaving Sonic to spin attack for the finishing blow, causing it to explode.

"We did it! The Control Center is toast!" Sonic smiled.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Suitable Opponent**

Then, all of a sudden, the whole moon fortress starts to shake violently, abrupting the battle between the two Pits before they could decide a victor. "What was that?! What did you guys do?!" Dark Pit asked the heroes.

"Something's wrong! The whole station is vibrating!" Spidey said as he checks his holographic screen to check the current status of the Lunar Sanctum, grunting in shock when he learned what's happening. "The Sanctum is losing orbit?!"

' _Arlon, what's happening?!'_ Palutena urgently asked the man in control of the Lunar base.

' _This isn't my doing.'_ He calmly replied as if there is no immediate danger. _'It would appear someone is destroying specific sections of the fortress to cause it to lose orbit.'_

"Who?!" Pit asked.

Arlon kindly shows them a holographic screen depicting lots of smoke and destruction on the outer part of the Lunar Sanctum, and walking out of the smoke is the malevolent Dark Sonic, not caring about the destruction he's causing.

"Hey look. It's your counterpart." Dark Pit said to Sonic.

"Dark Sonic!" Sonic exclaimed.

' _What's he doing up here?!'_ Palutena asked.

' _Dark Sonic has been causing my mistress as much trouble as you gentlemen. Somehow, he found this fortress and is causing a collision course for the planet.'_ Arlon replied.

"An impact from this station…could destroy the whole planet." Spidey said, frightening everyone.

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Weiss urged. "Arlon, you're in control of this place! Do something!"

' _If Dark Sonic destroys the last component keeping this fortress in orbit, even my power won't stop it from crashing.'_ Arlon said.

"Looks like we're taking a detour. We have to stop him before he destroys the planet!" Spidey said.

"Nah. I got this." Sonic replied, shocking everyone with his selfish declaration.

"Sonic!" Pit responded.

"We still have to destroy this place, don't we? That means beating Arlon." Sonic calmly argued. "I'll handle Darkhog to keep this place afloat long enough for you guys to take out the main boss. Sounds fair, right?" He said, turning to his friends a confident smile.

"Tsk. You're crazy." Dark Pit remarked with his arms folded.

"But it has worked for us in the past." Weiss replied with a smile.

Spidey walks up to Sonic. "Okay, Sonic. The planet's fate is in your hands." He said, giving him a fist-bump.

"I've done this before. This should be easy." Sonic cockily grinned.

' _I'll open a shortcut that'll take you to the orbital pillar. It's the least I could do.'_ Arlon said as part of the wall opens up for Sonic.

"Thanks, dude." Sonic replied.

' _You're welcome, "dude".'_

"Wanna help us out?" Pit asked his stoic clone.

"As if. You're on your own." Dark Pit replied as he flies through the open wall.

"Here I come, Darkhog!" Sonic grinned as he races through the open wall himself while the rest of the D-Avengers continue their original mission to defeat Arlon.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Shut Up Faker!**

In a golden area outside the Sanctum, the malevolent dark hedgehog easily blitzes through all of the space station's defensives. No matter how much Arlon puts, Dark Sonic easily pushes through, leaving a terror of destruction behind as he darts towards a tall pillar that keeps the station in orbit. If this goes down, the whole Lunar Sanctum will begin crashing into the earth, destroying all life, including the gods, on the planet.

Just mere seconds as he approaches the pillar, Darkhog is sent flying back by a projectile traveling at light speed. He quickly goes light-speed and the two lights clash remarkably across the area, all while Dark Pit lands in front of the pillar to keep it guarded.

"This could be interesting." He smiled as Sonic and Darkhog break free from their blinding clash.

"Hello!" Sonic smirked at his malicious doppelganger.

"That blue hedgehog again, of all places!" Dark Sonic growled.

"Found you, faker!" Sonic said.

"Faker? Are we seriously repeating that?" Darkhog asked, possessing the memories of when Sonic encountered Shadow during the Space Colony ARK incident. "I was born from the Mirror of Truth. I am your shadow, the TRUE self. All your life, you've been living as a fake. All those relationships you forged with your friends are nothing but illusions." He taunted Sonic, getting him really relied up.

"That's the last straw!" Sonic growled, jumping to the air and kicks his doppelganger very hard, but he was able to block it and slide away from the force of that impact.

"I don't have time to play with you. I'll end this quick!" Dark Sonic declared, teleporting to elbow Sonic in the face before grinding his chest with a brutal spin dash. Sonic managed to break free by kicking Darkhog to the air, jumping above him for a swift axe kick back to the ground, followed by them clashing at their top speed, all while a hooded Grimadoom watches from a hidden balcony.

"So the hedgehog wasn't consumed by darkness but split apart into two, huh? Light versus dark. Sonic versus Sonic." He smiled. "This should be fun." He said as he continues watching the epic fight between the light and dark hedgehogs in secrecy.

' _Sonic, you must stop Darkhog before he destroys that pillar! Otherwise, the earth will be destroyed!'_ Palutena urged.

"I know!" Sonic retorted, avoiding a swift uppercut and countering with a lightning kick to Darkhog's back. Darkhog quickly hops on his feet and unleashes a dark wave of volley energy blast that forces Sonic on the run. He runs along a golden wall and jumps into the air as the blasts destroys it, curling up to a ball to charge up his Light Speed Mode and homing attacks Darkhog as a lightning neon blue light, smacking him to a wall.

Dark Sonic growls and charges up into his own Light Speed Mode, blitzing Sonic from all directions, creating a clone to deal twice the destructive damage. As Sonic falls from the air, both Darkhogs fire a large dark beam from both sides, seemingly enveloping Sonic, but the blue hero doesn't give up. With a loud scream, he bursts out of the beam struggle after absorbing a Red Star Ring, granting him extra power and a double aura of red and blue. With this extra power at his disposal, Sonic makes quick work of Darkhog's clone before grinding the real faker with a windy hurricane kick, powerful enough to knock him away injured.

"You're not the only one who can cheat anymore!" Dark Sonic said as he summons a dark-colored Star Ring. "Behold! The Dark Star Ring!" He said, absorbing its incredible power, granting him a monstrous double aura of black and purple, strong enough and fast enough to instantly knee Sonic in the chest before he could blink, crushing him through a wall that leads him to a lunar surface.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Sonic groaned.

' _Ha…chooo!'_ Palutena sneezed as a large meteor suddenly crashes next to Sonic.

"Stop that! I'm trying to save the world here!" He retorted at the sick goddess.

' _Huh? That wasn't my doing.'_ Palutena replied.

' _Goodness. So sorry.'_ Arlon apologized. _'I must have lost myself in the golden melody of her sneeze.'_

"That's why you should cover your sneezes!" Sonic said as he avoids a swing from his dark counterpart.

' _I would never! A strong sneeze is the sign of a strong spirit.'_ Palutena said.

"Whatever you say! Just try not to give me the godly flu!" Sonic quipped as he lands a kick up Darkhog's jaw.

' _I have been meaning to ask. Why was the Lunar Sanctum built anyway?'_ Palutena asked Arlon while the two Sonics continue fighting intensely.

' _That information is highly confidential.'_ Arlon denied.

' _That only makes me more curious.'_

' _Curious or not, I took an oath of silence, and I intend to honor it!'_

' _Now, now, no need to get all bent out of shape.'_

"After all, your name IS "Arlon the Serene"." Sonic said.

"Focus, moron!" Darkhog replied with an aura punch to Sonic's face.

' _I'm well aware of my name!'_ Arlon said. _'But back to the topic at hand. I cannot tell you the reasons WHY this sanctum was built. But I can say that it runs on my powers. Without me, it's just a husk, an empty shell, an orbiting house of cards.'_

"Which makes me wonder why you aren't after Arlon." Sonic said to his counterpart.

"I need this station at full power to cause maximum damage." Dark Sonic replied. "Arlon's too much of a trained dog not to do anything about it without his "master's" permission. Without him, the secrets of this sanctum will be unleashed to the world."

"What are you talking about? Is that what you're trying to pull?" Sonic asked.

Dark Sonic laughed, "You fools aren't getting the whole story here, aren't you?"

' _What is he talking about?!'_ Palutena demanded from Arlon.

' _You're in no position to demand explanations.'_ Arlon said. _I am beholden only to Mistress Viridi, and you "heroes" are thorns in her side, especially the D-Avengers, mortals who refuse to be put in their place.'_

' _You've made your allegiances quite clear.'_ Palutena said.

"You guys gotta stop underestimating us mortals. We have limitless potential that could surpass the gods, and me and my friends are gonna show it to you here and now!" Sonic proclaimed as he prepares for another round with Darkhog.

' _That I am interested to see.'_ Arlon replied as the two Sonics grin at each other, powering up their energy before clashing at an intense velocity.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the rest of the D-Avengers…**

"Palutena! How's Sonic doing?!" Spidey asked while he and the other D-Avengers have their hands full dealing with the mutated Clobbers.

' _He's holding his own. We should be safe for now.'_ Palutena replied.

"HE should be!" Peter retorted as this monster Clobber is giving him a tough time, swinging him hard to a wall.

' _Try luring each Clobber into a mine.'_ Palutena advised.

"Good idea!" Pit replied, as the heroes do just that, weakening the Clobbers enough for a fighting chance.

' _They're lucky to have such an excellent guide.'_ Arlon complimented. _'Though we're on opposing sides, I must commend your work, Palutena.'_

' _Thanks. It's just part of my job. Besides, they're the ones doing all the heavy lifting, which is especially impressive for beings so small.'_ Palutena teased.

Weiss growled, getting tired of the teasing and mocking "Make fun of our height _one more time_ …"

Meanwhile, Lucina slices up the remaining Clobber. "Weiss, this really isn't the best time for that!"

Weiss growled again as they head off to finish the last remaining waves of enemies before they reach the boss door. _'Arlon's quarters are directly ahead. Good luck.'_ Palutena informed as they enter an outside area and encounters the tall gentlemen, Arlon, who is minding his own business in mid-air with a spotlight over him.

 **BGM End**

"Arlon!" Pit said.

"Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable." Arlon said as he stands up for a bow. "It is my great honor to represent Mistress Viridi…" He then menacingly looks up. "And the Forces of Nature." He said as his eye gleams red.

 **BGM-One Piece: Pirate Warriors OST-The Challengers 1**

They quickly ran forward and attacked Arlon who suddenly blinds the arena in darkness. "Huh? I can't see!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Focus, Pit. Pay attention to where Arlon's attacks are coming from. After he attacks, shoot in that direction.'_ Palutena advised.

In the shadows, Arlon fires multiple rapid-fire shots that the team barely dodges. "You idiot. This means nothing to the guy with night vision and a spider-sense!" Spidey said, web-zipping perfectly to Arlon's exact location and pounds his feet to his chest hard to the ground, managing to crack the floor. He then webs up and twirls him in the air for a short while before slamming him to the ground. "How's that?!"

"I say!" Arlon remarked, fascinated by Spider-Man's strength.

' _Good! Keep doing that!'_ Ero said.

Arlon fires ring-shaped shots at Lucina, who deflects each shot with a swing from her sword. While she's busy doing that, Pit hops off her shoulder to rapidly attack Arlon with his Palm weapon, but they were quickly blocked with his barrier that unfortunately didn't last long from Weiss's relentless giant ice sword slashes, slowly cracking it for Spidey to completely shatter it with a webbed-up punch.

"Very impressive. Your hedgehog friend was right. You do seem to have _incredible_ potential." Arlon said. "So…" He starts to shroud the battlefield in darkness again. "It's time to reveal the true extent of my power!"

"Heh! This trick again?" Spidey smirked, knowing it won't work against his spider-sense. And a good thing he has it, because Arlon starts unleashing everything he has through the shadows, from never-ending lasers to spikes and mines that hinder movement across the stage. One of the giant lasers almost hit Spidey, but his animalistic instincts quickly kicks in along with a loud yell as he activates Aura Arachnid Mode, blitzing through the beam as a violent violet light that shines through the darkness, roaring his way to Arlon.

"Oh dear." Arlon calmly said, but his expression is totally the opposite, first in shock of Spider-Man's power then smooshed by his aura fist, forming a crater upon impact. Aura Spidey quickly webs yanks Arlon to his feet, kicking him straight to a finishing blast from Pit, Weiss, and Lucina, hurling him through the air before landing in pain.

 **BGM End**

"Blast…" Arlon groaned in defeat.

"Whew! We can finally catch our breath!" Pit said.

As Arlon slowly stands up through the pain, he is distracted by the untimely arrival of Sonic, who kicked Darkhog into this area. "TERIAAAAAAAA!" He shouted, kicking his dark-self straight crashing down on top of Arlon. The blue fighter lands on the stage, panting heavily as his energy is dispensed and falls on his knees exhausted.

"SONIC!" Sonic's friends shouted, rushing to check on him.

Sonic grunted, "I'm okay…" He said he slowly stands up on his own.

"To be defeated…by a lowly fake…" Dark Sonic panted as he stands up through his wounds. While the two halves of the same hedgehog glare at each other while panting, the whole space fortress begins to blow up from all areas.

' _The Lunar Sanctum has been stabilized in orbit just in time for its destruction.'_ Palutena happily said.

"Kek!" Dark Sonic growled, angry that his plan to destroy the world has failed. With nothing else to do, he powers up his remaining energy to fly out through a hole in the ceiling back to the planet.

"Congrats on your victory. I recommend you all escape while you still can." Arlon said while holding his wounded chest.

"You too!" Spidey replied, wanting Arlon to escape as well. Everyone takes out their respective flying gear and makes a brake for the same hole Darkhog flew through to escape the collapsing Sanctum.

"You fools have no idea what you have released…" Arlon muttered to himself before teleporting away from the collapsing ceiling.

Outside, the triumphant Avengers fly away while the Lunar Sanctum begins to fall apart in space. "Lunar Sanctum defused!" Pit cheered.

Suddenly, an unknown creature bursts out from the Sanctum's side. _'But what's that…THING breaking free?'_ Palutena wondered as the thing quickly flies past the heroes in a blink of an eye.

" **I dunno."** Spidey remarked.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Pit said.

' _I'm…not so sure.'_ Palutena said with a hint of concern.

"I agree." Sonic said. "Dark Sonic said some _weird_ stuff back there. I wonder if that's one of the secrets Arlon was hiding."

" **Whatever it is, if it presents a problem, we'll take care of it. For now, we need to keep the heat on Viridi's army."** Spidey replied as Palutena whisks the heroes back to Skyworld.

Hovering in Earth's orbit, Grimadoom smiles when he spots the mysterious green creature making its way towards the planet, teleporting away with a new plan in mind.

And standing on the real moon's surface, _another_ Arlon chuckles as he watches the Lunar Sanctum fall to pieces and the weird creature flying to the planet. "All according to plan." He smiles as he surrounds himself in a green mist, revealing to be none other than the mischievous Loki, chuckling to how well his grand plan is going along, and how much he made fools of all his adversaries.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Ahh. Who's the Electro rip-off?**

 **Phosphora: Hey there, Spider-Cutie. You look pretty "shocking" to fight.**

 **Spider-Man: Not as shocking as you. You're putting on quite the light show.**

 **Phosphora: Am I impressing you? That's great. It's unfortunate I'm under orders to annihilate you, handsome.**

 **Spider-Man: Keep trying. I beat lightning bolts like you for breakfast.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Clash of Lightning Speed**_

 **Spider-Man: How do I keep attracting all these beautiful, and homicidal women?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Starting now, if I ever make a reference to an earlier story, I'm gonna add this (*) to direct you to the point of interest, kinda like what authors do in comic books. Next chapter, Dark Lucina and Dark Weiss will return as well as the debut of Phosphora. I am also personally very proud of that "Pitiful" quip I wrote for Spidey as a nickname for Dark Pit. One of my best, in fact, what is your favorite Spider-Man quip that I've written through this entire series? Leave it in the reviews.**


	18. Issue 15: Clash at Lightning Speed

_Issue 15: Clash at Lightning Speed_

 **Deep Space**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Highway in The Sky (Final Rush)**

Hundreds of light-years far from the Pit's world, a huge space battle has caught the attention of the cosmos. Hundreds of weirdly blue battleships unleash all of their weapons on a single, strange blue, mechanical entity covered in a chaotic blue aura flying at light speed towards the whole fleet.

The entity, revealed to be Neo Metal Sonic chuckles as he easily dodges all of the lasers aimed on him. **"Pathetic."** He said, as his simply plows through dozens of battleships, destroying them in the process as he makes his way to the heavily-armed, yet seemingly incomplete-looking massive fortress dispersing its whole army.

Many weird, white geometric-shaped aliens try to destroy Metal as he gets closer to the core of the fortress, but he easily disposes them without batting an eye.

 **BGM End**

And with a powerful spin dash that drills through the alien walls, the metal monstrosity flies into a white technological room that houses a large core, the "brain" behind this technological alien race. **"According to my readings, this core shares the same technology as the cube the old man gave me. This must be it."** Metal said, almost done completing his current objective, now he sees to fully complete it. He slowly hovers to touch the large core and begins hacking it to gain control over the whole army, but the second he interfaces with it, the core fights back and tries to take control of Metal. **"Trying to take control over me?"** He grunted as he feels himself losing control, slowly turning into one of these hostile aliens, but he surprisingly laughs it off as he continues to push through. **"You're going to have a hard time doing that, my friend. I may be a machine, but my** _ **will**_ **surpasses all life. Allow me to give you a proper demonstration!"** He opens up his chest reactor, revealing the immensely powerful light-blue Exo CHAOS Stone the Masters of Evil possess and has apparently entrusted to him. With the chaotic power of the Exo Stone, Metal Sonic completely turns the tables on this alien core and bends it and the whole army to his own will, turning the white core into a menacing blue color to his likening. Neo Metal laughs sinisterly as he knows has full control over these techno aliens. **"This will certainly surprise everyone. Now to do a little remodeling."** Metal said ominously, waving his hand to reshape the fortress to how he sees fit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Pit's World**

The D-Avengers and Pit rush to the door to begin today's mission. **"What kind of crazy adventure are we gonna have today?"** Spidey asked, and as soon as the door opens, **"WHOA"** they leap away from a beam that engulfed the room in flames. **"Oh. That kind of crazy."** He quipped casually as they leap through the door.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Lightning Battle**

"Is the door busted?" Pit asked Palutena.

' _The door is the least of our concerns. Hades and Loki has rejoined the fray.'_ Palutena replied as they spot various troops of the Underworld Army and Forces of Nature fighting each other through this stormy weather.

" _Ah_ great." Weiss said sarcastically.

' _My thoughts exactly. Now we have both their AND Viridi's forces wreaking havoc!'_ Palutena said.

' _Be careful. They're out for blood, each other's and yours.'_ Ero warned.

"I like gaining attention." Sonic quipped, smiling as he homing attacks Shrips, Miks, and Nutskis while the others blast their way through the chaos.

" **Who's leading the troops?"** Spidey asked during his rapid-fire session against the Underworld.

' _On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander.'_ Palutena answered.

"Thanatos?! He's still alive?!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Apparently.'_

"He is the god of death. I imagine death doesn't mean much to the guy." Sonic said.

"And what about the Forces of Nature? Who's leading them?" Lucina asked while taking down a Paramush.

' _A powerful commander by the name, Phosphora.'_ Ero answered.

" **Phosphora? Who's that,** _ **and**_ **how crazy are they?"** Spidey joked while in the middle of fighting against a squadron of Underworld troopers, until…

"Yes? You called?" A powerful, blond, female warrior zips in front of Spidey, easily taking care of the Underworld troops he was fighting with a single lightning strike, then quickly zips right in front of Peter's confused face.

" **YOU'RE Phosphora? You're just a female version of Electro, only cuter."** Spidey said, somewhat flirting with her.

Phosphora giggled, "How sweet."

"We're in the middle of something here! Can this wait?" Thanatos said as he flies past Spidey and continues fighting Phosphora as a glowing serpent-like dragon thing.

"So Thanatos was resurrected as…a glowworm?" Pit wondered.

' _I think the look he's going for is more glow dragon.'_ Palutena said as they saw Phosphora and Thanatos power their energies so high, their clashes form powerful shockwaves, causing the winds to almost blow away the dimensional heroes.

"Talk about intense!" Sonic remarked while blocking the massive wind currents.

"This is crazy! Was this Electro guy ever this powerful?" Pit asked Spidey.

" **Once or twice, usually through hacks!"** Spidey answered. (Electro once used the ISO-8 to become extra powerful in * _Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog-Fate of Two Worlds Act 6*)_

' _It's the Underworld versus Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle…I'm ready to pull you guys out of there if things get out of control.'_ Palutena said as the heroes continue pursuing after the clashing commanders.

"Still can't believe Thanatos is still alive. That guy was so annoying!" Weiss said.

' _He's just as perky as ever I've noticed.'_ Palutena remarked.

"Well, that's only fair. I've been finished off a few times myself." Pit said.

' _Hmm…Thanatos, Pandora, Hewdraw…Hades revived them all from the old days.'_ Palutena remarked as they see Thanatos flying away from a pursing Phosphora. _'It must have taken some work to bring them back.'_

' _With ISO-Norn Stones in his possession, anything is easy.'_ Ero said.

"But this is Thanatos's _third_ time around!" Pit emphasized.

' _Thanatos is a bit of a…special case.'_ Hades chimed into their conversation.

"Is it because he's the god of death?" Sonic asked as he already guessed it before.

' _You guessed it, rathog, so he gets perks like evil powers and health insurance. And free soda.'_ Hades answered.

"Told ya!"

' _Resurrected from the dead. That's some health insurance!'_ Palutena remarked.

" **With free soda! I never get that when I come back to life. It's usually another punch in the face!"** Spidey complained, yelping when the two lightning-fast commanders pass him, with Phosphora giving a quick wink to Spidey during the scuffle.

"Got to admit, they're fast!" Lucina remarked.

"Probably as fast as you, Sonic." Weiss smirked.

Sonic laughed before instantly giving her a deadpan glare and voice, "You must be joking."

"It must be all that free soda." Pit said.

" **I knew it!"**

' _Lovely little Phosphora's no slouch in the fighting department, either.'_ Hades said, complimenting the lightning lady.

' _Ugh, will you stop trying to butter up all the ladies? It's gross.'_ Palutena said in a disgusted tone.

' _There's nothing wrong with compliments.'_ Viridi spoke up.

"Viridi! Where'd you come fro-?" Pit began before getting interrupted.

' _But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power!'_ Viridi said.

" **I'd like to see how she'd do against me."** Spidey confidently said.

' _You sure about that?'_ Viridi asked smugingly.

" **Kid, I've been fighting a guy named Electro for** _ **years**_ **. I know all the ins and outs of these "living lightning bolts". A slightly more powerful and attractive one won't do me in."** Spidey cockily replied.

"Uh, attractive?" Weiss questioned, raising an eyebrow when Peter found Phosphora "attractive."

' _Anyway, just keep after Phosphora and Thanatos. It's great how they're wearing each other out like this. I mean, who knows? You may have to fight them both at the same time.'_ Palutena said while Phosphora and Thanatos clash and shock the heavens.

"I would love that challenge." Sonic smirked.

' _Even so, we all know how THAT would end.'_ Viridi said with smug.

" **With us winning?"** Spidey quipped.

' _NO! The complete opposite!'_ Viridi shouted.

' _Almost makes you take pity on Pitty…possibly the D-Avengers but mostly Pitty.'_ Hades smiled.

"Gee, thanks for that…" Pit muttered. "By the way, where's you buddy, Loki?"

' _He's out. Should be back in time for dinner.'_ Hades joked.

' _That leaves me suspicious.'_ Palutena remarked as the battle between top commanders starts to cool down with Thanatos on the losing edge.

' _Thannypoo, are you OK?'_ Hades asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm just peachy!" Thanatos yelled.

' _He doesn't seem peachy…'_ Palutena noticed.

' _That's because Phosphora combines the depeachifying power and speed of lightning.'_ Viridi boasted.

' _This battle is over.'_ Ero stated, as he can clearly tell Phosphora won this fight before she struck the finishing attack on Thanatos.

"Finishing blow!" Phosphora declared her victory.

"Aaah! Farewell cryyyyyy!" Thanatos yelled as he turns back to normal and falls to his doom.

' _Bravo! BraVO!'_ Viridi cheered.

"That was cool!" Sonic said.

" **Don't you mean "electrifying"?"** Spidey punned, making everyone but Sonic and Phosphora groan in disgust, including Hades, while Sonic and Phosphora laugh it off.

' _Oh me oh my. Now whatever shall I do?'_ Hades wondered.

"She really brought the thunder!" Pit said as they flew after Phosphora.

' _I said lightning, Pit! Sheesh, get it right!'_ Viridi scolded him.

' _Whatever. We'll just keep fighting without someone out there giving orders.'_ Hades said.

' _Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader?'_ Palutena questioned.

' _They're all idiots. Seriously. I don't even know if any of them have actual brains.'_ He replied.

" **So where's Eleka?"** Spidey asked.

"Who?" Pit asked.

" **Phosphora."** Spidey replied. **"Hello? She's a female Electro. I would've called her "Elektra" but that name's already taken."**

' _She must be recharging after her battle with Thanatos.'_ Palutena believed. _'Now's your chance. Let's hit her before she fully recovers.'_

"Good idea!" Pit responded.

' _We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side!'_ Palutena said.

"Remind me not to go to a dentist on Skyworld." Weiss muttered.

"Now it's OUR turn to bring the thunder!" Sonic exclaimed as they approach a whirling mass of clouds.

" **Readings saying she's somewhere in those clouds."** Spidey said after scanning the clouds.

' _Persistent, aren't we?!'_ Phosphora asked as she calls in reinforcements from the clouds

" **Spider-** _ **Persistent**_ **-Man is my full name."** Spidey quipped as the heroes take care of the Nature troops.

"It is?" Both Pit and Lucina asked at the same time, causing Peter to groan at their stupidity.

' _I'm going to open up a path through these storm clouds. Stay sharp!'_ Palutena said as she opens a tunnel through the thunder clouds.

"Thank you, Palutena!" Sonic said as they fly in and encounter many Forces of Nature troops, and on top it off, Phosphora shooting dozens of lightning bolts through the clouds.

"This is intense!" Lucina remarked, barely able to avoid all the incoming lightning bolts.

' _Hold on as best as you can. Phosphora is definitely up this way.'_ Palutena said.

' _Nope. There's nobody here.'_ Phosphora smiled.

"We can totally hear you!" Pit exclaimed as he barely avoids a shocking lightning bolt to the wings. "This is REALLY getting intense!"

" **I got this!"** Spidey quickly morphs his armor into the Gemini-Spider ISO form to absorb all the lightning and redirect it into a large electric blade. **"Thunder Bolt Blade!"** He shouted, striking the slashing the Nature troopers with powerful lightning strikes that shocks them into smithereens before deforming back to normal, leaving Phosphora impressed in his ability to manipulate lightning, while he's wearing his armor, of course.

' _That's pretty impressive, Spider.'_ She said, flirting with the wall-crawler.

" **There's more where that come from."** Spidey replied.

"Spidey, stop flirting with her!" Weiss said.

" **Who said I am?!"** Spidey replied as they near the end of the tunnel.

' _Almost there. Three…Two…One…You're out!'_ Palutena said as the Avengers arrive inside the quiet thunder cloud, spotting an ancient temple floating in its center.

"What's that over there?" Sonic asked.

' _That's the Thunder Cloud Temple. It's been abandoned since ancient times.'_ Palutena answered.

' _Here already? I didn't even have a chance to take a shower!'_ Phosphora joked.

"Too bad!" Pit said as they fly closer to the temple, but as they do, a blue beam is shot from it's top at the heroes, barely avoiding it.

"That was close." Lucina said.

' _I guess she's not completely spent after her battle with Thanatos.'_ Palutena said.

' _It's just one fight after another. Today is not my day. The fortune Mistress Viridi read me didn't paint a very good picture either.'_ Phosphora said.

"Wait…Viridi reads fortunes?" Pit wondered.

"Viridi can read?" Sonic joked.

' _I wonder what other services she offers.'_ Palutena wondered.

" **Maybe she has her own cooking show."** Spidey quipped. **"Anyways, hope you're ready, Eleka!"**

' _Looking forward to it!'_ Phosphora replied.

' _Sending you in!'_ Palutena directs Pit to a landing zone in the temple, with the others following him from behind.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Thunder Cloud Temple**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Thunder Cloud Temple**

Just as Pit lands, Spidey spins down with a spider landing of his own, taking off his armor as the rest of the crew show and walk forward. "Looks at this place. It's brimming with electricity." Spidey observed. "Phosphora must be powering it. We'll have to cut off the supply. In the meantime, don't get zapped." He instructed.

"Wah!"

Spidey turns around to see Pit's puffed-up hair after accidently touching an electrified pillar. Peter face-palmed, "What did I just say?"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

After taking down some Bladers and Nutskis, the team takes a ride on an electrified elevator. "There sure is a lot of electricity." Lucina noticed.

"Yeah. Good thing our suits are insulated." Spidey said, touching his well-made Advanced Suit.

"Thank you." Weiss thanked Peter for giving them insulated attire when he upgraded their suits. (*Peter gave Weiss and the other members of Team RWBY upgraded costumes in _D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 3*)_

"Lucky you. Should've made my sandals rubber." Pit muttered.

' _It's not my fault you conduct electricity so well.'_ Phosphora giggled, joking around with Pit.

"We'll see who's laughing when we shut the power down." Pit declared as they move to another area with a crystal surrounded by a barrier and guarded by Forces of Nature troops.

"That looks to be one of the power supplies. Destroy it should make our lives easier." Spidey suggested as they start fighting the Nature troopers.

"You sure know your stuff about electricity." Pit said to Pete while blasting the floating acorns with his Sonic Cannon.

"I'm a science nerd, remember? It also helps I fought Electro that loves this kind of stunt, and Thor on the occasion." Spidey replied while spraying his enemies with webbing.

"Thor? You mean the God of Thunder of your world?" Pit remarked.

' _Ooooo! So the little spider fought an all-powerful Thunder God.'_ Phosphora said.

"Fought? More like SURVIVE! Whenever we fight, it's usually through some misunderstanding, typically through mind-control or trickery. Thank you, Loki." Spidey said, blaming the trickery part on the god of tricksters. "Ah! I can still feel his hammer crushing my skull." Spidey replied, rubbing his head as he remembers the pain of his occasional fights with Thor.

' _Still, it's not every day you survive a battle against a god of thunder. That just makes you more amazing.'_ Phosphora said as she continues to flirt with Spidey.

"That's one of the adjectives people like to describe me. Can you guess the other few?" Spidey quipped, flirting back.

' _Maybe another time, webby.'_ Phosphora replied as Sonic destroys successfully destroys the crystal powering parts of the temple.

Sonic chuckled, "Alright!"

' _That seemed to cut some of the power, so you can move forward now.'_ Palutena said.

' _Whatever. It's no skin off my back.'_ Phosphora shrugged it off as they enter a room with a train car, supposedly transporting goodies.

"Is that a train car?" Pit wondered.

' _There's something inside of it.'_ Palutena noticed.

"Is it a pay check? God knows I could really use one." Spidey asked.

' _You do?'_ She joked as Peter growls. She chuckles, _'Break it open, and I'll move its contents near the exit for you to grab.'_ She said as the heroes did just that and received a few prizes for their efforts, none of them being cash for Peter, much to his sadness.

' _Sure, go right on ahead.'_ Phosphora said.

"You're seriously not gonna put up a fight?" Sonic asked.

' _What do I care? This isn't my place.'_ The lightning warrior replied.

"That does make sense." Sonic said.

' _So you're basically squatting in this abandoned temple. Dignified.'_ Palutena said.

' _Not squatting. Repurposing! Besides, I'll be out of here before too long.'_ Phosphora said.

"Why's that?" Pit asked.

' _Because the free-spirited Phosphora isn't one to put down roots!'_ Viridi spoke up. _'…Like a hobo. Anyway, I've been bust with the Underworld Army, so I've asked her to defeat you.'_

"How cute, Ivy. It be interesting to see her try!" Spidey said.

' _Ooh, what bluster! What bravado! I guess I can't back down now!'_ Phosphora flirted.

"Kinda hard to resist me, I know. Few ladies can barely take their eyes off of me." Spidey quipped.

"Haha!" Weiss laughed, believing the exact opposite.

"Oh, hush you."

 **BGM End**

During their venture through this electrified temple, the heroic Avengers arrive in a large room, to be surprised when greeted by Loki and two of his returning Dark D-Avengers, Dark Weiss and Dark Lucina.

"Loki!" Pit exclaimed.

"It's you!" Lucina glared at her malicious counterpart.

"Long time no see, me. Have you changed the fate of your doom yet?" Dark Lucina slyly asked.

"Loki, not now. We have a date with Lightningtress upstairs." Spidey quipped.

' _I didn't know we were going steady.'_ Phosphora joked.

"Don't mind me. It's just these two have been eager for some serious action for quite some time now, and I couldn't refuse their request, so I brought them here." Loki calmly answered.

"Yeah! This time your dead meat!" Dark Weiss said, laughing crazily.

"Says you!" Weiss retorted, flaunting her rapier outwards as she stands by Lucina's side. "You three go right ahead! We'll handle things here!"

"Hey, we're not stopping you! Let's go, guys!" Sonic said as the boy squad continues climbing the temple while Loki teleports away, leaving the girls to have another match with their doppelgangers.

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Battle**

The ice queen immediately goes to break the dark ice, clashing swift coordinated swings from her rapier while her dark counterpart manages to avoid almost all attacks, apart from a few. As Weiss swings her rapier horizontally, Dark Weiss jumps above it, but Weiss quickly counters by summoning a pillar of ice that sends shadow ice to the air.

"BURN!" Dark Weiss declared, summoning her glyphs to burn the ice while also attempting to burn Weiss as she runs away to avoid it. As soon as Dark Weiss landed, she incants a spell called, "Fangs of Farallah", summoning a sorcerous monster maw that almost bites Weiss out of existence, followed by summoning another glyph to rapidly attack Weiss with the "Daggers of Daveroth.  
" _By the Seven Rings of Raggadorr_!" Weiss incanted, surrounding herself with seven energy rings that protects her from the mystical daggers. She then switches her rapier's ISO-Dust to produce electricity, stabbing the ground so it could ride all the way to shock her dark self, angering her as they continue to battle. (Weiss learned magic from Dr. Strange in * _Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant Vol 3 Issue 11_ *)

It's not just the ice queens' battle that has quickly become intense. The two Lucinas are locked-head-to-heated in a vicious clash of swordplay, with neither warrior giving in to the other's clever maneuvers. The good Lucina almost cut the hair of her evil self before she ducked under the sword and kicked her across the room.

"Let me show you something good." Dark Lucina smiled. Her dark aura starts to simmer as it completely envelops her, changing her outfit to match that of a Great Lord with darker aesthetes, frightening Lucina with her dark promotion. "Dark Promotion. A little trick Master Loki granted me to match your Style Changes." She maliciously smiled as she carves a large beam slash through the ground, forcing Lucina to move out of the way.

As Lucina continues hopping over each dark sword slash, she quickly activates the green WoodShield Style Change of her suit, forming a shield to grind off a vertical beam slash then hops off the wall to bump Shadow Lucina in the face, bouncing her off the ground before safely landing on her feet next to Dark Weiss, with their good counterparts doing the same.

Both blade-wielding Avengers pant in exhaustion. "How long do you think this'll take…?" Weiss asked Lucina.

"…I don't know. 10. 15 minutes at most." Lucina replied.

"Too long. Let's make it 5." Weiss smiled.

"Got it." Lucina smirked as they return to battle against the Dark D-Avengers.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile…With Spidey, Sonic, and Pit**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Thunder Cloud Temple**

Confident Weiss and Lucina can easily defeat their dark clones, the boy squad of the D-Avengers continue their electrifying journey up the Thunder Cloud Temple, deactivating the power supply to the temple as they make their way to Phosphora.

A Flage tries to swipe at Pit, but the warrior angel rolled away to blast it to dust with his cannon, "Another one bites the dust!" He said with a fist-pump as they continue climbing the transparent walkway.

' _Phosphora is busy recharging at the temple's center.'_ Palutena informed the male heroes.

"Got it." Sonic said, kicking a Bumpety Bomb to blow up in a Toxiecap's scared vicinity.

' _You'll need to move fast and get to her before she's done.'_ Palutena said.

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" Pit replied.

' _Absolutely, Lady Palutena!'_ Phosphora mocked. _'You're such a yes-man, Pit. Good thing you're so cute. Maybe not as cute as Spidey there though.'_

"You're…you're not making fun of me now, are you?" Pit blushed.

Spidey laughed. "You're turning red." He said as he puts his hand on Pit's shoulder. "Don't worry, Cupid. You'll get used to this. She might turn into your own Black Cat."

"Who's that again?" Pit asked as they start rail-grinding.

"Long story short, she's a cat thief that has a thing for me. A lot of homicidal, beautiful women do. How am I such a magnet for these kinds of ladies?" Spidey asked an important question that'll never get answered until the end of time.

' _Because you're so hot and handsome, with a brain the size of a continent.'_ Phosphora said to him.

"Your words shock my heart; I might be oozing with electricity." Spidey quipped, getting her giggle as they hop off the grind rail.

' _Not to mention funny. I think I might be in love.'_

"Him? Funny? Barely." Pit scoffed at the thought Spidey is funny, while Peter just laughs if off until Sonic walks up to his ear.

"Uh, Pete, bro-to-bro." Sonic whispered to Peter's ear. "Not saying it's wrong to flirt with other girls, but you do remember you have your own girlfriend, right? And what kind of temper she's packing?" He whispered, making Pete's eyes widen in fear as he imagines Yang, flaring in rage and flames, cracking her knuckles before crushing Peter to oblivion. "You must be SO glad she's not here." He smirked.

"Yeah…" Peter replied, still shaken in fear. He groaned, "I don't have luck with ladies now, do I?"

"Nope." Sonic smiled.

' _What were you two talking about?'_ Palutena asked the boys about their secret conversation.

' _Nothing I'm sure concerns you…ma'am.'_ Phosphora said.

Pit's eyes widen in fear as he can sense what's coming, "Uh-oh…"

Palutena's eye twitches. _'Did you just call me "ma'am"? Are you trying to start something? I've already tolerated Spider-Man calling me that EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.'_ She said directly at Peter, who just nervously laughs it off as he fights more Nature squadrons.

' _You're right, I'm sorry. You're MUCH too young to be called "ma'am"."_ Phosphora replied.

' _You know as well as I do the lifespan of gods. And how about you? What's YOUR age?'_

' _I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!'_ Both girls said at the same time.

"Probably somewhere above the limit, I'm sure." Sonic muttered, but it was loud enough to FEEL the intense glares from both Palutena and Phosphora.

"For the record... I don't mind being called "sir."" Pit chimed in.

' _Yes, well, as much as I'd like to continue this delightful chat, I have things to do.'_ Phosphora said.

' _Spider-Man. Would you quit flirting with her? Remember, she's the EN-EM-MY!'_ Palutena said to the Web-Slinger.

"Tell HER that! And Black Cat!" Spidey replied as they enter a room with an air vent and several spheres.

"Is that an air vent?" Pit asked.

"I'm guessing if we want to proceed, we need to move those spheres to the correct place. That might turn on the air to its maximum." Sonic observed.

"Let's try that." Spidey said as they all kick the spheres down the hole, getting the air current to its highest and take the air vent to the highest floor with moving beams of electricity.

' _Pay attention to the movement of those electric currents.'_ Palutena advised.

' _I think it's probably fine to touch them. Seriously, they're perfectly safe.'_ Phosphora said.

"Tempting, but I like my life." Spidey quipped as they dodge the electric beams and take out the enemies blocking their path to the next room with another power crystal to destroy, opening a hole downward.

' _You can hop on in! I set up a grind rail for you to use.'_ Palutena said as they the three hop down to grind on some rails.

"YAHOOOOO!" Sonic screamed in enjoyment.

' _Grind rails, huh? Well, la di da! Wish we had the budget for grind rails…'_ Phosphora said, disappointed.

"Ahhh! So you guys are as broke as Spidey." Sonic quipped.

' _Another thing we have in common.'_ Phosphora said, flirting with Peter again.

"How is that a good thing?" Spidey asked as the grind rail escorts them to a long walkaway outside the temple.

' _This way goes to the center of the temple. Watch out, though. The route looks pretty treacherous.'_ Palutena warned them.

"It doesn't look that bad." Pit said a little too soon as they confront not one, but TWO Mimicuties, much to the guys' horror. "I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Now these are ladies I'm terrified of!" Spidey quipped as they are ferociously kicked around until Pit stunned them for Spidey to throw Sonic from his web so he could knock them off the temple.

With no one else in their way, they head back inside the temple via a jump pad to the boss door. _'Phosphora is just ahead.'_ Palutena informed.

' _Here so soon?'_ Phosphora joked.

"We like to arrive earlier for our dates." Spidey quipped.

' _Such a gentleman.'_ Phosphora replied as the three head inside.

 **BGM End**

Spidey swings into the room first with Sonic and Pit right behind him. "Sup, beautiful. Hope we didn't leave you waiting too long." Spidey quipped as he spots Phosphora lying in mid-air with a smirk.

"Nope. You've arrived just in time." Phosphora replied.

Pit smirked. "Attention, pet of Viridi! You'd better sharpen! Your! Claws!" He yelled with several striking poses. "I am the servant of Palutena, goddess of light, and-!"

Without warning, Phosphora shoots a couple of lightning bolts around Pit's feet, "Ow OWWW!"

Sonic face-palms and shakes his head, "We told you that was unnecessary." He said to Pit.

"Enough blabbity blab." Phosphora said as she blows away the smoke from her fingertip. "Now let's get to the main act!" She declared as she takes a fighting stance against the male Avengers, and Pit, and would've made the first move until…

"Hold on ONE second." Phosphora and the D-Avengers turn to see Loki walk inside the stage. "This looks a bit unfair, don't you think? I thought you heroes were _wise_ enough not to group up on a defenseless lady."

"I am not defenseless!" Phosphora growled.

"But you are still weakened, are you? In your current state, the angel _alone_ could beat you." Loki proclaimed.

"I could?" Pit responded.

"Allow me to be of service." Loki summons an ISO-Norn Stone out of thin air, floating ominously in his hand. "This is an ISO-Norn Stone. It should not only return you your previous power, but break through its limit, granting you power you could've never dreamed of." He said as he psychically hands Phosphora the Norn Stone.

' _Waaaaait. Why are you helping me, Loki?'_ Viridi asked him.

"You should know by now how powerful these mortals have become, from destroying your Reset Bomb Depot to blowing your Lunar Sanctum out of space." Loki said to give Viridi multiple reasons why she should trust him, even if it's just this once. " _I_ simply want to see the Avengers destroyed. I don't care who does it. That is my only wish, a wish I'm sure dear Phosphora will accomplish." Loki answered.

' _Hmmm…I might consider it, ONLY this once. Just curious to see how powerful these Norn Stones are.'_ Viridi said, agreeing with Loki.

"You can't be serious!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Phosphora, I know we just met, but don't listen to the man! He's the "God of Mischief" for a reason! That could be a trap!" Spidey warned her not to use the Norn Stone.

"Hmm. Maybe. _Buuuut_ …I'm tempted." Phosphora smirked as she absorbs the Norn Stone's incredible power, causing the whole arena to spark electricity as her skin turns pure, blue energy, thankfully with her clothes still on as she laughs maniacally.

 **BGM-One Piece: Pirate Warriors OST-Gear Second**

" _Ooooo! It's that GOOD stuff!"_ OVERCHARGE Phosphora said with a new voice filter to accompanying her massive increase in power. _"Forgive me, Spider. I know we just met, but it's time for you to die!'_ She declared as their battle really begins as she summons a guitar made of pure energy, unleashing a powerful wave of energy that scatters the heroes across the stage.

' _Her power is incredible!'_ Palutena remarked in amazement.

"I know. Her new power might rival that of my brother." Loki replied, referring to Thor and the strong lightning he controls, comparing his power to Overcharge Phosphora.

"That's just perfect." Sonic said sarcastically as gathered the strength to stand on his two feet after her guitar attack.

"My skin feels all tingly!" Pit noticed.

" _The air in here is electrified."_ Phosphora said as she instantly zips up to Pit to repeatedly roundhouse kick him for a short while. _"It's good for the complexion, doncha know?"_ She quipped before she's covered up by Peter's webbing, shocking the white substance to shock Spidey enough to send him flying to the wall.

"I knew I should've brought my Electro-Proof Suit…" Spidey groaned.

Phosphora smirks before she was smacked bouncing across the area from Sonic's homing attack, who lands on the ground while equipped his Lightning Shield from his Skill Bracelet, enough to protect himself from the feminine Lightning Flash. "Let's see how you can handle me!" He said, grinning.

" _I'd love to!"_ She smirked before the two fight clash as actual lightning bolts, moving around the whole arena it causes the place to vibrate from the power of their clashes alone, with neither speedster giving up.

"My, my. Isn't this lovely?" Loki remarked on the battle so far.

' _Just look at them go!'_ Viridi said.

' _And I thought the fighting outside was exciting! But it looks like the real action is in here! You've done well, Loki.'_ Hades said.

' _The Avengers doesn't stand a chance!'_ Viridi proclaimed.

' _Glad you're enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery.'_ Palutena said while Phosphora narrowly dodges Sonic's kick and counters by blasting him away, repeatedly back-flipping as she lands on the ground.

" _I, for one, am honored to have you all in the audience."_ Phosphora said before she's hit by Pit's charged shot.

"Who's the yes-man now? Kissing up to management won't help you, Phosphora!" Pit said as he rapidly-fires shots at the living lightning, who keeps zipping on and off through his shots before firing a huge beam that consumes both Pit's shots and Pit himself, sending him bouncing away.

Taking this chance while she's distracted, Spidey webs her up and decided to throw her to the nearest wall. She quickly starts to blitz him, almost intractable, but Peter's Spider-Sense barely warned him to jump into the air seconds before she head-butted him, attaching two more weblines to her back so he could yank her in for a devastating webbed-up fist that knocks her to the ground to be pinned down by even more webbing.

"Why do you people keeping forgetting? I have _experience_ fighting your kind." Spidey confidently said, with his arms folded, reminding everyone once again he has years of experience fighting the most powerful of living generators.

Phosphora gathers enough energy to rip apart the webbing pinning her down. _"I'm on a WHOLE another level than that "Electro" guy you keep babbling about."_ She proclaimed.

"Nah. You're on the same level as the time he stole the Bio-Nexus Device, and I beat him then too. I got ya" Spidey replied. (*Play the PS1 game _Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro_ *).

Phosphora growled, firing multiple electrical orbs of various speeds that Spidey hopped and leaped over most of them, with Sonic coming in to kick away the remaining few. "Sonic. Use a Sonic Wind." Spidey instructed the hedgehog.

"If you say so!" Sonic replied, kicking the air hard enough to unleash devastating wind blast that really do some damage against Phosphora.

"Electricity don't do well against the wind." Spidey said, using his knowledge of electricity to give themselves an advantage.

" _Then I'll have to try harder.'_ Phosphora growled, starting to lose her patience. She instantly pounds Sonic to near-unconsciousness before smacking Peter across the face with her energy guitar. She then turns to notice Pit running in, screaming as he fires at her. _"I don't have time to play with you."_ She fires her lightning bolts that split off into three segments along the ground. Pit was able to avoid this, but this gave her enough time to trap the angel in an electrical sphere of her own, playing around with him a bit by repeatedly smacking him around the area before he loses consciousness and is slammed to the ground.

' _Pit!'_ Palutena exclaimed as Pit lies, seemingly defeated.

As Peter shakes his head, Phosphora instantly grabs him by the neck area and flies through the ceiling out of the temple, hovering above the tippity-top of the floating temple. _"I'm sorry it has to end this way, Spider. You are pretty cute. Let me send you off with a farewell gift."_ She opens the part of his mask that covers his mouth and kisses him.

' _Oh my.'_ Hades remarked like he's George Takei.

While she's kissing him, she's also electrifying him to excruciating levels across the body. As the pain starts to overwhelm him, so does the violet flames of his aura shrouding him in a spider cloak, instinctively activating his Aura Arachnid Mode.

" _Huh?"_ Phosphora stops kissing him as Spidey releases a monstrous roar that was strong enough to fling her back inside the electrical arena, where Sonic and Pit recovered for another round with her, while Spidey loses his Aura as he falls on a nearby rooftop.

' _Ow…That was shocking. Pun not intended.'_ Spidey thought as he shakes his head and barely stand up on his feet. _'She's powerful, I'll give her that. Don't know Aura Arachnid Mode would be enough. Even if it did, I rather not be too dependent on it. It's better I finish this off with my brain than brawn. She wouldn't expect that.'_ He thought. _'C'mon, Peter. You're the science guy. You've bragged about Electro. This is your chance to prove your mettle.'_ He encouraged himself to find tactics to defeat an overcharged lightning bolt. _'She overcharged herself beyond her limits. Excess energy with nowhere to go. Got to get her to release that energy. And think I might know how.'_ With a confident plan that doesn't rely on his Aura Arachnid Mode to win, Spidey web swings back to the battle where Sonic and Pit are barely hanging their own against the super-charged up Phosphora.

 **BGM End**

" _Back for more, huh,"_ Phosphora begins to say to Spidey. _"There must be really be a "spark" between us if you keep coming back."_

"Actually, you couldn't be more right." Spidey says as he advances toward the lightning warrior.

"Huh?" Loki responds with a weird look of confusion.

Phosphora raises an eyebrow in confusion, _"Wait? What?"_

"Huh? What's he doing?" Pit asked, also confused.

Meanwhile, Sonic quietly chuckles to himself, "Oh, I know what's going on." He muttered, instantly figuring out what Peter has in mind.

Spider-Man continues talking as he advances towards Phosphora. "We both have a lot in common, you and I." He starts talking in a cool voice that it starts to leave Phosphora totally defenseless as he wraps an arm around her waist. "We both love joking around with our enemies. Making fun of old ladies."

' _OLD?!'_ Palutena said in anger as Spidey continues.

"To be honest, my heart was stirred the second I saw you flash before my eyes. None of the ladies I've met are as _dazzling_ as you." Spidey said with a cool smirk behind his mask.

Phosphora's eyes widened in surprise as she immediately blushes and starts to get flustered, "I…uh…huh…"

' _What is he DOING?! What are YOU doing?! Attack! ATTACK!'_ Viridi yelled at Phosphora, but her screams are left in deaf ears of a flustered lightning maiden.

' _The Spider knows his way with the ladies. I should start taking notes.'_ Hades remarked.

"How 'bout one more kiss? To truly seal the deal. What do you say?" Peter whispered as he pulls up his mask to expose his mouth, while secretly preparing his web-shooter to release its Micro-Coiled Z-Metal strips, or "Bug Zappers" he prefers. As their lips are just inches from touching each other Spider-Man speaks up, "Oh, and one more thing."

" _What is it?"_ Phosphora asks breathlessly, still completely entranced for the kiss.

"I am SO sorry."

" _Huh?"_

With no time to waste, Spider-Man surrounds his Bug Zappers around Phosphora and quickly absorbs all of her energy into his body, granting him an electrified aura while Phosphora is left completely depowered.

' _YOU TRICKED HER, YOU DISGRACEFUL, HEART-BREEAKING HUMAN SCUM!'_ Viridi shouted at Spidey.

"And I apologize! For that, and for this!" Spidey leaps straight into the air and uses his newly absorbed electricity to pound the ground with his fist, expending all the excess energy into a powerful shockwave that flies across the whole temple, hitting Phosphora with it and completely defeating her.

"YES! Did you see THAT thunder?!" Pit exclaimed.

Phosphora grunted in pain, "No. 'Cause you CAN'T SEE thunder!" She drops to one knee as she slides backward in defeat, glaring intensely at Spider-Man as he approaches her.

"I am really REALLY sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Forget it!" Phosphora interrupted. "I take back what I said before. You're not cute at all!" She rises, heart-broken as she teleports away.

' _This can't be happening!'_ Viridi exclaimed in surprise.

"We're coming for you next, Viridi! You two, Loki!" Pit pointed at the God of Mischief standing nearby.

"Agreed. Until next time." Loki ominously said before teleporting himself.

Spidey sighs, face-palming really hard for breaking a girl's heart, even though she was the enemy, he still feels really guilty about playing with her feelings like that. "I am such an idiot." He berated himself as Sonic walks up to pat him on the back to lift up his spirits.

"You did what you had to do. She'll get over it." Sonic told as they see Weiss and Lucina running towards them.

"We beaten our counterparts before they escaped! What happened with you guys?" Lucina asked the guys.

"Spidey flirted with Phosphora to beat her." Pit nonchalantly gave the short story of the battle to the girls.

" _Oh_ really?" Weiss smirked at Spidey, knowing full well what she could do with that information.

"PLEASE don't tell Yang. She'll kill me, then come to Hell to kill me again." Spidey clapped his hands, begging the ice heiress not to tell his hot-tempered girlfriend about flirting with another girl, bad guy or not, even if it was to save the day.

"I won't. But this does make for some good blackmailing material." Weiss replied, still smirking as everyone laughs at Peter's expense.

"Why don't I have any luck with girls…?" Spidey groaned as the whole Thunder Cloud Temple begins to fall apart.

' _This place is going back to the gods without lovely little Phosphora.'_ Hades said.

' _Smarm it up while you still can, Hades. We'll be after YOU soon enough.'_ Palutena said as she shines her light to whisk the heroes out of the collapsing temple.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…in a lonely forest**

Grimadoom relaxes next to a springtime tree, enjoying the peacefulness as he hears Neo Mecha Spider-Man flying down. "What did you find?" He asked the robot spider.

" **Not much. You?"** Mecha replied.

"I might have found a lead," Grimadoom smiled with his eyes closed. "But we can deal with that another time. Has Metal Sonic reported in yet?" As he said that, his earpiece picks up a phone call. "Speak of the devil." He answers the call. "Metal. What's your current ETA, and tell me what you found is worth my time?"

' _5 hours. And trust me, Grimadoom…'_

* * *

 **Space**

" **You're going to love what I've brought."** Neo Metal Sonic ominously said as he sits on his throne deep within a redesigned Death Egg Station, now in the shape of a real egg, surrounded by _countless_ battleships, some designed like their original alien form while some are futuristic versions of the aquatic-styled Egg Fleet Metal Sonic commanded when he temporarily took control of the Eggman Empire (*Play _Sonic Heroes*_ ), all approaching Pit's world.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. What the heck did I just wake up to?! Where did all these ships come from?!**

 **Neo Metal Sonic: Hmhmhmhm. Long time no see, Avengers.**

 **Sonic: Metal Sonic?!**

 **Neo Metal Sonic: Do you like what I've brought? In a matter of hours, this whole world will belong to the Masters of Evil. Give up the Exo Stone, or we will be completely roboticized this whole planet!**

 **Pit: R-Roboticize?!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Metal Invaders**_

 **Neo Metal Sonic: You have no idea what I'm now capable of.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I'm considering having more appearances of Phosphora in this next arc. I'll have to think about that. But yeah, this next arc in** _ **God Mission**_ **is the "Aurum Arc", but with a twist. Team Superior, and by the extension, the Masters of Evil are controlling them with a new purpose. Things are really gonna get intense now.**

 **Note: Spider-Man, since** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **, with the exception of** _ **The Fell Awakening**_ **and** _ **Transdimensional Racing**_ **, has been wearing the "Advanced Suit", his current suit from** _ **Marvel's Spider-Man PS4**_ **.**

 **Note: Despite the Masters of Evil being the main baddies of the "Aurum Arc", Dr. Doom, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Octopus, and Salem won't make an appearance. It's just Grimadoom, Neo Metal Sonic, and Neo Mecha Spider-Man.**


	19. Issue 16: Metal Invaders

_Issue 16: Metal Invaders_

 **Skyworld**

After countless battles between the Underworld and the Forces of Nature, the Goddess of Light has finally found some free-time to herself. With no catastrophe at the moment that requires her attention, Palutena sleeps peacefully in her divine bed. That is, until she was frighteningly awoken by a loud explosion nearby.

"HUH?! What was that?! Are we under attack?!" Palutena exclaimed. She summoned a magic bubble to give her insight of the mysterious loud noise, scowling immediately when she learned who the culprit is, "Seriously? This early in the morning?"

* * *

 **Outside…**

Ero punches then kicks the air of the floating island he's training on in Skyworld. He swings a few more punches before rapidly striking nothing with his spider-legs and roundhouse kicks, leaping several feet away to perform a few coordinate punch-kick maneuver he taught himself, sweeping the floor and slides under the air, as if he's sliding under his opponent, to kick it in the back. Finally, he immediately jumps into the air, attaching four web-lines to the ground using his spider-legs and reels himself to crush the ground with his feet, completely shattering the island as he swings away to another.

" _There goes another one."_ He casually said, acting like the loss of another of Skyworld's islands isn't such a big deal.

As he sighs, readying himself for another session, his Spider-Sense picks up an angry goddess walking up to him from behind his back. "Hold up! Just what in the world are you doing?!" Palutena shouted at the reckless spider.

" _Training."_ Ero simply replied.

"This early in the morning?!"

" _Sorry if I woke you."_

Palutena exasperates, "You're impossible, you know that?"

" _Hmph."_

The goddess sighs as she face-palms, knowing she'll never understand Ero's stoic attitude. Then she gets a tiredly idea. "Alright. Put 'em up." She said as she ready's her fists to Ero.

" _What game are you playing?"_ Ero asked her.

"What else? I'm gonna help you train so I can go back to sleep." Palutena replied.

" _You're no fighter. I doubt you could land a single hit on me."_ Ero cockily said.

"Try me?" Palutena smirked.

" _Hmph."_ Ero grunted as he crosses one pair of his six arms, not taking Palutena seriously as she darts forward to punch him repeatedly, but each shot it easily blocked by the other usage of his arms.

"No fair! You have multiple arms!" Palutena complained. As she's about to land another punch, Ero instantly, and easily steps aside, causing her to miss and trip, almost making her lose her balance. And as soon as she regained her footing, Ero wraps an arm around her neck to prevent any more sudden movements.

" _Pitiful."_ Ero criticized her poor fighting style, but didn't expect her to slam the back of her head to hit his face, causing him to fall in ground in defeat.

"Check and mate. Wasn't expecting that all, huh?" Palutena asked with a smug smirk.

" _Dirty trick. As expected from a poor fighter."_ Ero replied as he stands up.

"I'm just as good as anybody. I'm a goddess, remember?" Palutena arrogantly said.

" _Being a god doesn't mean you're the strongest. You're still too soft."_ Ero told her, unknowingly irritating her. _"You don't have the stench of a true warrior."_

"Wait a minute!" Palutena retorted as she's up close to Ero's personal space. "You did NOT just make fun of how I smell!"

" _I think you misinterpret what I said."_ Ero calmly replied, as what he truly means Palutena doesn't have the spirit and will of a true fighter.

"You WERE making of my stench!" Palutena retorted, clearly not understanding Ero's words. "Well! I'm glad I don't smell like blood, sweat, and death every day!" She said, insulting Ero.

Ero sighs and hopelessly shakes his head, _"You're still such a child."_

"And stop calling me a child! That's as bad as being called "ma'am"!" Palutena exclaimed.

" _Child. Ma'am. You women confuse me. So concern about age."_ Ero replied.

"Shut up! That's because you don't understand a woman's feelings, jerk!"

" _I could care less."_

"Not even me?!"

" _Nope."_

Palutena, at first, growls in annoyance, then immediately turns around to whimper while drying her tears with a napkin that came out of nowhere. Ero knows what she's playing but just couldn't it within himself to leave her like that. He then groans as he rolls his eyes. _"I do…respect you in some areas.'_ He reluctantly said, immediately feeling an ecstatic Palutena hugging him.

"Really?!" She asked as her eyes sparkle in joy.

" _You're doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"_

Palutena smiled. "Yup." She simply said, playing with him as she slowly leans forward to kiss him. Suddenly, Ero senses a strange presence about to hit the land, turning to his right as he protrudes a spider-leg for Palutena to kiss instead, causing her to instantly lean away to spit.

"Urk! Yuck!" Palutena said in complete disgust as she continues to spit, then angrily glares at Ero. "I was just playing! The nerve…"

" _Stop whining! Your world's in danger."_ Ero told her.

Palutena gasps, "It is?! From who? Loki? Hades? Viridi?"

" _Check for yourself."_ Ero replied.

The goddess of light summoned her staff to project an image of something very, very dire approaching the earth. "Oh…This is bad, isn't it?" She asked, completely wide-eyed.

" _Indeed. Assemble the Avengers."_ Ero ordered her.

"Already on it." Palutena replied as quickly runs back to her temple while Ero teleports back to his human host.

* * *

 **Five minutes later…**

"YAAAAAAAH…So tired…" Spidey yawned as he and the other tired heroes sluggishly make their way to the teleporting door.

"Who's bright idea was to wake us up so early…" Weiss wondered, looking very tired and exhausted as she materializes her Extreme Gear.

"I'm sure it's…" Lucina loudly yawned. "For an important reason…"

"Not as important as my sleep…" Sonic groaned slothfully. "I need eight hours to function…"

"I'm…so sleepy…" Pit yawned, barely holding onto his Crystal Bow as they groggily walked over to the door and free-fell out of it.

Thankfully, Palutena activates both Pit's power of flight and Spider-Man's Spider-Armor, as well as making sure the rest safely ride on their Extreme Gears as they are lifted up, _'Sorry to drag you all out so early, but we've got an emergency. We have a BIG problem. Bigger than all of us gods.'_

"Do tell…" Sonic said, half-asleep.

' _Spider-Man. You sense what I sense, right?'_ Ero asked his human partner.

" **How much sleep I need…"** Spidey tiredly quipped.

' _Focus, boy!'_

" **Kinda hard to…"** Spidey replied as he starts scanning the skies for anything weird. He glances left and right, not seeing anything suspicious until his eyes are directly pointed to a cluster of floating islands shooting beams to the earth below, instantly waking him and everyone else when they hear all that loud noise. **"Okay, we're awake! WHAT IS THAT?!"** He yelled.

"It's…it's ransacking the earth!" Pit remarked in horror of the destruction those mysterious islands are causing to the world. While the Avengers are paying close attention to the earth being destroyed, several unknown triangular-shaped, white enemies suddenly fly at them.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Mysterious Invaders**

' _Enemies incoming!'_ Palutena informed as the techno-triangle enemies fires lasers at the heroes, forcing them to dodge and shoot back.

"They're firing on us!" Pit exclaimed as they continue to fight the mysterious creatures.

' _I'm not even sure what THEY are!'_ Palutena replied.

" **Whatever they are, I've never seen technology like this!"** Spidey remarked as he shoots a green-looking triangle creature.

' _And they seem pretty organized, but who's giving the orders?'_ Palutena wondered.

"Maybe they're a new unit of the Forces of Nature?" Pit believed.

' _Come on now. Do they look "natural" to you?'_ Viridi suddenly started talking.

"Vi-!" Sonic began before he got interrupted by two more unwelcomed guests.

' _MORNING, DO-GOODERS!'_ Hades chimed in.

' _You all seem to be busy.'_ Loki said.

"This is what we need…Are you three behind this?" Weiss asked.

' _Sadly, no, though we do applaud any and all violence directed at you.'_ Hades answered while Loki nods in agreement.

' _Plus, you should know that I'd NEVER work with those two. In fact, I was about to destroy them when THEY suddenly appeared.'_ Viridi said.

' _Oh no no no. They saved HER at the last minute.'_ Loki replied.

" _Mmmm-hmmm!'_ Hades nodded.

"So none of you are at fault here?" Lucina asked as they continue fighting more variations of these mysterious creatures.

' _I'm sure know-it-all Palutena is just dying to illuminate us.'_ Hades said.

' _Unfortunately, I don't know any more than you do. I can only tell you that they're not of this world.'_ Palutena replied.

"You mean they're…invaders from space?!" Pit responded, eyes-widen.

" **Aliens…Seems really out of place."** Spidey said as they pick up the pace.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Metal Sonic: The Ultimate Overlord**

While everyone is still confused what is exactly is going on, a sudden loud and sinister chuckle can be heard all across the world, as a large image slowly projects itself in front of the ransacking islands and in front of the D-Avengers: a blue, mechanical robot, with spikes that resembles five quills and a black cape around the waistline, looking all too similar to the inter-dimensional heroes, mostly Sonic as this mysterious robot reminds him of…himself.

"ALL LIVING THINGS KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!"The robot declared as his red eye gleams menacingly.

"No way…" Sonic muttered as he recognizes this mechanical menace, "…Metal Sonic?!"

"NEO METAL SONIC."Metal Sonic corrected his organic counterpart. "LONG TIME NO SEE, SONIC, MY LOATHSOME COPY."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Mysterious Invaders**

"A robot Sonic?! What the heck is going on?!" Pit asked, just as confused as everybody else.

" **Metal Sonic…If he's here, does that mean the Masters of Evil are here too?"** Spidey wondered in fear.

Neo Metal Sonic chuckles, "CORRECT. THEY HAVE SENT ME HERE TO TAKE CONTROL OF THIS WORLD. AND TO ACCOMPLISH THAT, I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE ALIEN LIFE YOU SEE BEFORE YOU." He said as he commands more of the weird white aliens to attack the D-Avengers, the Forces of Nature, and the Underworld Armies.

"Is that so?" Sonic grinned as he kicks another alien triangle. "Here I thought you betrayed them, like the time you tried to take over the Eggman Empire. But me and the boys kicked your butt and turned you back to normal." (*Play _Sonic Heroes_ *)

"LORD EGGMAN REPAIRED ME. REMOVED THE REBELLIOUSNESS FROM MY CODING. BUT YOU KNOW THIS-WE'VE CLASHED SINCE THEN." Metal Sonic replied as the heroes swerve around a porcupine-shaped floating island as Metal continues monologuing. "THE MASTERS OF EVIL DECIDED TO UPGRADE ME TO THIS FORM ONCE AGAIN. I WAS TO SERVE AS THEIR GREATEST WEAPON TO RECOVER THE MISSING EXO STONES, AND TO DESTROY YOU HEROES WHEN THE TIME CAME."

' _So that's why you're here, to take the Exo Stone.'_ Palutena replied.

"CORRECT, GODDESS." Metal replied. "WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR SOME TIME. WE KNOW YOU HAVE ONE IN YOUR POSSESSION. GIVE US THE DREAM STONE, AND I PROMISE TO LEAVE YOUR WORLD IN PEACE."

"Fat chance! You'll just use it to destroy more worlds!" Pit said.

"WHAT MAKES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DESTROYING YOUR WORLD?" Metal asked.

' _You hunk of junk! Can't you see your "machines" are harvesting whole sections of the earth! You're like bees taking pollen to whatever hive you call home.'_ Viridi exclaimed.

' _Not to quibble over details, but I think locusts are more apt analogy.'_ Hades said.

"TO ANSWER YOU QUESTION, GODDESS OF NATURE, WE ARE SIMPLY COLLECTING INFORMATION, BEFORE WE ROBOTICIZE YOUR WHOLE PLANET." Metal replied, shocking everyone at what he plans to do.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Weiss exclaimed.

' _Umm, I didn't catch that. What does he mean by "roboticize"?'_ Hades asked.

" **He's going to cyberform the earth. Turn everything into metal."** Spidey answered.

' _Ooh. That's a problem.'_ Loki remarked, nonchalantly.

"That's crazy! But what about the people?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"THEY'LL DIE, ALONG WITH YOU!" Metal laughed. "IN MERE HOURS, THIS WORLD, AND THE EXO STONES, WILL BELONG TO THE MASTERS OF EVIL!"

Sonic kicked another weird triangle into the air as he ponders what Metal said. "Hmm. That's pretty terrifying." He said so calmly. "Just one _teeny-tiny_ problem with your grand, evil scheme."

"OH? AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?" Metal asked.

"We're gonna whoop your spiky butt before you robotize ANYTHING!" Sonic declared with a confident smirk.

Neo Metal laughed in response to his counterpart's declaration. "TOO LATE. WE'VE ALREADY STARTED. BUT I AM INTERESTED TO SEE HOW YOU'LL STOP THIS ONE." He said as the projection disappears and they continue fighting more of his alien troops.

' _Ooooh. Such a serious villain. And while I'm interested to see what a robot Earth would look like, this is MY flower to plunder, not his!'_ Hades said.

' _Do I have to do everything around here? Forces of Nature, drop the hammer!'_ Viridi commanded.

' _Guess it's time for us to get involved.'_ Loki said. _'Underworlders, shoot anything that moves!'_ He shouted as the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature join in on the fight against Metal Sonic's army.

"Still can't get along, I see." Pit muttered.

' _Just do what you can, and try to stay out of the thick of things.'_ Palutena advised.

" **We'll try, but I'm sure it's impossible."** Spidey replied as they proceed to take down more alien enemies as they approach the floating islands.

"Whoa! Look at those islands!" Weiss pointed.

"I've never seen anything like this! Metal Sonic isn't playing any games." Sonic noticed.

' _No kidding. These things are tough.'_ Viridi remarked.

' _But what are they?'_ Palutena wondered.

"HAHAHAHA!" A voice suddenly laughed and then someone on fire just flew past them all.

" **Human Torch?"** Spidey responded, mistaking the man on fire for the flaming member of the Fantastic Four.

"Villains are no match for Pyrrhon!"

' _Pyrrhon? The sun god Pyrrhon?'_ Palutena asked.

"The one and only!"

' _Oh joy.'_ Ero said sarcastically.

"This wacko's the sun god?" Pit wondered.

' _Well, that's what he calls himself anyway'_ Viridi said.

"Ah! So you're all together?! Good! Pyrrhon loves a party!" He said.

"And he refers himself in the third person…" Weiss groaned.

"Is he really the sun god?" Lucina asked with a deadpan stare.

' _Listen, do you know what anything about these enemies?'_ Palutena asked the egotistical sun god.

"Of course! They're the Aurum, and THIS passel of floating islands is just one of their bases." Pyrrhon answered.

' _Just ONE of their bases? How much more hell DO they plan to raise?'_ Loki asked.

"Let me drop a little knowledge on you!"

' _Oh, goody.'_ Viridi said sarcastically.

"It's all in the Book of Divine Prophecy, chapter 84, section 3. "Beckoned by destruction and corruption, the Aurum are born from and return to nothing. "They travel across the galaxy to swallow up the heavens, land, and seas.""

' _I don't remember that passage.'_ Viridi replied.

"I'll break it down for you, godlings and earthlings. The Aurum WERE gonna eat the entire earth, until that Metal Sonic guy rewrote their coding. Now they plan on cyberforming the entire earth!" Pyrrhon said.

"Yeah. He just told us." Sonic glared.

"But stow your fear. Pyrrhon has a delivery, and the return address is "justice"!"

"Can we really trust this guy?" Sonic asked.

' _Um…'_ Palutena mumbled.

' _As long as he doesn't get in the way.'_ Ero said.

' _You know things are dire if THAT'S the guy we're listening to!'_ Viridi said.

"Fear the wrath of my pyroblasters, space weirdos! HAHAHAHAHA! Kablooey! Kablammy!" Pyrrhon laughed, destroying any Aurum in sight.

" **Ooooh boy…"** Spidey sighed. **"Yeah, um, let Pyrrhon take care of this side."** Spidey suggested.

' _Agreed. We'll take the other side of the islands!'_ Palutena said.

"Good plan!" Pit agreed as they flew into the crevice where Aurum Quoils await them, but they quickly destroyed them and went down beneath the islands, where they saw the earth slowly being attacked by a large beam that's transforming everything and everyone below into metal, much to their horror.

" **This is out of control!"** Spidey remarked.

"He's really doing it! He's robotizing the whole planet!" Pit said.

' _Viridi, it was you, Loki AND Hades who lured the Aurum to our world.'_ Palutena said.

' _What?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

' _No. I believe Lady Palutena is correct.'_ Loki said. _'The one called Pyrrhon said the Aurum were "beckoned by destruction and corruption" from our little war.'_

' _Little? This war has gotten the attention of villains from different dimensions using the Aurum to their advantage.'_ Palutena said, referring to Metal Sonic and the Masters of Evil. _'We wouldn't be in this mess because of you!'_

' _You're not still mad about the time I tricked humanity as you, ARE you?'_ Loki asked to irritate Palutena.

' _I find it HIGHLY convenient how you've forgotten YOUR little tiff with the Underworld.'_ Viridi said to Palutena.

"And I find it HIGHLY convenient how YOU'VE forgotten a massive Reset Bomb visible from space." Pit retorted.

' _You! Zip it! It's because of your human friends we're in this situation in the first place!'_ Viridi said, blaming this invasion on the D-Avengers, arch enemies to the Masters of Evil.

" **How were supposed to know they'd bring an alien invasion?!"** Spidey asked.

' _Guess it doesn't matter who to blame anymore. The Masters of Evil and their Aurum pets are the aggressors here! We're the victims!'_ Viridi said.

' _You're absolutely right. Like it or not, we're on the same side now.'_ Palutena said.

"This wouldn't be the first time we worked with the bad guys!" Sonic grinned as the reach an island with a large tower in the center.

' _We're heading to the center of the Aurum islands.'_ Palutena informed. _'I sense Metal Sonic is in that tower. Stopping him should stop all this devastation. Prepare for land battle.'_

"OK!" The D-Avengers said at the same time.

"Here we come, Metal!" Sonic grinned, hearing his steel nemesis's ominous laugh as the fly toward their landing destination.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Metal Aurum Island**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Aurum Island**

"Is this…the future?" Pit asked, fascinated by all this high-tech covering the whole island.

"Maybe we're in Cybertron." Spidey quipped as they walk around and are confronted by Tribytes, prompting to take extreme prejudice against them.

' _The Aurum have collected countless information from across the cosmos.'_ Neo Metal Sonic said, speaking through everyone's mind with a telepathy power he never had before.

' _How many planets have the Aurum harvested?'_ Palutena asked the metal overlord.

' _Thousands, for over many millennia.'_ Metal answered.

"For being patched together, everything seems pretty structured." Pit remarked.

' _How kind of you. I hope you'll be impressed with this next little trick.'_ Metal said as the liquid metal floor start to rise in front of the heroes, slowly starting to take a shape into several Aurum-colored Egg Pawns. _'Introducing my Aurum Badniks. Crush them.'_ He commanded as the Aurum Pawns shoot their guns at the heroes, prompting them to take cover.

"Badniks are still badniks, no matter where they're from." Sonic smirked, bouncing into the air and quickly destroys all the Aurum Badniks with a single homing attack chain. "Anything else?" He asked cockily as they continue wandering around the island.

' _There's more where that came from.'_ Metal calmly replied. _'Before, the Aurum were simply mindless machines. No free will. No objective other than total destruction of the universe. But then I came along and gave them a new purpose. Instead of destruction, there'll be creation. A world created in my image.'_

"A place like this? All activity but no actual life? It's pretty creepy!" Pit remarked. "At this point, I'd expect a boss or something. And he'd be like, ""Muah ha ha! I've been waiting for you, Pit and Avengers!""

' _Aww, poor Pit. Are you feeling lonely? Because I can call in one of my commanders to keep you company!'_ Viridi teased.

"Heh heh…I was just kidding. I'm fine!" Pit nervously replied. "Remember, I'm here with the Avengers. I'll never be lonely."

"Now you're talking, kid." Spidey smiled, giving Pit a high-five.

' _Nonetheless, no matter what you think, this is the ideal world my master wishes, and I will not let you organics ruin it.'_ Metal said.

"Ruining a villain's wishes are always the best ways to keep me happy." Sonic quipped as Weiss hits the glowing center of a wall obstructing their path, lowering it for them to progress.

' _Taking out targets like that is the key to moving past certain obstacles.'_ Palutena advised.

"…Or I could just go "woo hoo" and fly over them entirely." Pit said.

' _You know I can't enable the power of flight right after you've used it.'_ Palutena replied.

"That would make things too easy, taking away all the fun." Spidey added.

"I know…But it sure would be nice…" Pit muttered.

' _Sheesh, talk about passive aggressive!'_ Viridi said as the heroes enter a techno room with a couple of Aurum Octobots and two Aurum enemies seemingly waving at them.

"Octobots!" Spidey recognized Dr. Octopus's favorite mechanical robots, Aurumified. "But who are those enemies over there, and why are they waving at us?" He wonders.

' _They're not saying hello, if that's what you're asking.'_ Viridi replied.

' _Those Aurum enemies are known as Zaurums. Their attacks can confuse you, so don't stop to say hi.'_ Palutena advised.

"Hi!" Spidey waved at a Zaurum, webbing it up to throw at a few Octobots while his friends deal with the rest, destroying a large core in the process to progress in the area and take an elevator with a treasure box on it.

"Huh?!" Pit said as the whole team gulp while staring in fear at the treasure chest, really hoping it's not another Mimicutie.

"PLEASE tell me it's not a Mimicutie?!" Weiss asked.

"I'm afraid to know." Peter said.

' _An elevator into a torture chamber. Convenient!'_ Viridi smirked.

' _Hades. Loki. Did you put that treasure box there?'_ Palutena asked the two obvious trickster gods.

Hades gasped, _'US? We would NEVER!'_ He said, obviously lying.

' _You have to stop accusing us of all bad deeds.'_ Loki replied.

"Kinda hard when talking to the "God of Mischief" and "Lord of the Underworld"." Sonic replied as Pit stupidly approached the treasure box to reveal it really is a Mimicutie. "WHY DID YOU THAT?!" The hedgehog shouted.

"I tried not to!" Pit retorted and barely avoiding another of the Cutie's mean kicks as they fight it.

' _That's strange…'_ Viridi said, sounding suspicious of that Mimicutie chest.

' _Maybe it was Metal Sonic that brought it here?'_ Palutena wondered as the elevator reached its lowest level where a hot spring is located.

"Ooh hoo hoo! A hot spring!" Pit makes a mad dash for the hot spring, but like a jerk, a laughing Metal Sonic manipulated the platform containing the hot spring to rise out of his reach. "Where's it going?! Get back here, hot spring!" Pit yelled.

"That's just mean." Lucina remarked on Metal's teasing.

Spidey walks up next to Pit, who's looking pretty sad the hot spring left him. "Don't worry, Pitty man." He grabs Pit's shoulder and tosses him up to the hot spring. "Have fun!"

"I LOVE YOU, HOT SPRING!" Pit shouted as he dive-bombs into the hot spring and relaxes. "Ahhh. I'm feelin' the healin'." He said as the Avengers jump up to meet him on the pool's edge.

' _I hope for your sake that's a hot spring and not some other kind of…puddle.'_ Viridi said, causing Pit to instantly pale up and walk out of the hot spring with the Avengers laughing before they walk outside and spots an Exo Tank.

"Hey, look! An Exo Tank!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Hey, look! Who cares?'_ Hades remarked.

"Was that rhetorical?" Peter asked.

' _Who knows?'_ Hades chuckled.

' _It doesn't make sense.'_ Viridi said, confused why an Exo Tank, a vehicle of the gods, is on an alien vessel.

' _I certainly didn't put it there.'_ Palutena said.

"Well, since it's here, I might as well use it!" Pit said as he hops on the vehicle.

"Let's make this a race." Sonic said as he puts his legs in a racing position.

Pit remembers the last time he raced Sonic and doesn't want to repeat losing again (* _D-Avengers: God Mission Issue 11_ *). "We are not gonna-!" And was cut off when Sonic speeds ahead. "OH COME ON!" He yelled as he revs up to hopelessly catch up with the blue blur.

Sonic _easily_ takes the lead, boosting through all Aurum enemies blocking his path as he approaches a jump ramp and a platform containing a treasure chest straight ahead. _'There's a jump ahead.'_ Palutena informed him.

' _You're gon-na fa-all! You're gon-na fa-all!'_ Viridi taunted.

Unfazed and grinning, Sonic rolls up the ramp and lands stylishly on the other side. "You were saying?" He smirked, hearing Viridi's irritated mumbles.

Meanwhile, Pit also makes the jump a little _too_ successfully, as he intended to land on the platform containing the treasure chest but missed by a large margin, shouting, "NOOO" as he leaps over to Sonic's side.

' _Nice one, angel!'_ Loki mocked as the rest of the Avengers catch up with the racers and continue forward, soon confronting Aurum-styled Grimm beasts like Beowolves and Nevermores.

"Oh great. Aurum Grimm. We didn't NEED this!" Weiss said as they take down the techno Grimm and then confronts another treasure chest.

' _There's another treasure box.'_ Palutena noticed.

' _All hail the goddess of obvious.'_ Viridi mocked as Pit stupidly activates another Mimicutie.

"No no no no no no noo!" Pit said while the others are paled up.

' _What elegance! What grace! What disturbing brutality!'_ Hades cheered.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Spidey said as they barely avoid death and finish off the chest with legs and take an elevator to a higher level.

' _I placed a grind rail up ahead for you.'_ Palutena said.

"Thank you very much!" Pit thanked.

' _Don't thank me yet. It didn't turn out exactly as I'd hoped. It got a little...weird.'_

"Not a problem! I eat "weird" for breakfast!" Pit said as they get off the elevator to see the weirdly jagged grind rail, raising an eyebrow. "But it IS kind of crooked."

' _Something seems to have distorted it.'_ Palutena said.

' _I copied your data. Yours, Hades's, and Viridi's. All your godly powers are mine to control.'_ Metal Sonic answered, surprising the heck out of th gods that a machine can copy the powers of a god.

' _You WHAT?! How is that possible?!'_ Viridi yelled.

' _It seems we've underestimated mortal machinery. I'm impress.'_ Hades complimented.

' _Sorry about that, guys.'_ Palutena apologized to her mortal friends.

"It's okay. We'll make him pay for an invasion of privacy." Spidey declared as the gang hop on the zig-zaggy grind rail that leads to attacking an inactive Baglo, causing it to counterattack with lasers.

' _Your attacks are only making that thing stronger.'_ Ero informed the team.

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?!" Weiss retorted as they finish it off.

' _Ero's never been much of a conservationist, you know.'_ Palutena said.

' _He's probably too shy to talk to cuties like us.'_ Viridi teased.

' _Why would I waste my time talking to two annoying brats?'_ Ero stoically asked, insulting Palutena and Viridi.

' _I think it's better you shut up now.'_ Viridi replied, immediately annoyed of being called a "brat" as the team continue grinding the crooked rails to an elevator that takes them downward.

' _There's a path down through that tower.'_ Palutena informed.

"So we should continue going down this path?" Lucina asked.

' _I'm picking up high energy readings from the base of the tower. That must be where Metal is…I think.'_

' _Aww, sounds like someone's losing her nerve.'_ Hades teased. _'I guess I'd better step in! Get in here, boys! It's time for some Underworld Army action!'_ He ordered a few Monoeyes and a Wave Angler to head on in, only to be completely obliterated by lasers. _'Well, that didn't go so well.'_

' _I think we should leave this to Pit and the Avengers.'_ Viridi suggested.

"Oh, sure. Do you want me to pick up your dry cleaning too?" Pit muttered.

' _Now, now, Pit. Viridi has faith in all of you, and so do Ero and I. We know you all can handle it!'_ Palutena said while Ero simply grunts.

"We'll do our best. But only for you." Pit said.

' _Pit certainly is devoted to you, Palutena.'_ Viridi said. _'I'd say the same with the Avengers, but…eh…'_

"Thanks, Poison Ivy." Sonic replied sarcastically.

' _Don't mention it.'_ She replied, annoying the hedgehog.

' _It's only because she squeezes his head wreath when he doesn't follow orders.'_ Loki said.

' _You mean like…THIS?!'_ Palutena asked.

"NO NO NO NO NO! You'll squeeze my brains out!" Pit shouted before realizing Palutena's just messing with him as he blushes in embarrassment, not to mention he heard his friends laughing. "Aww…Why do I always fall for that?"

' _Ha ha ha ha! Nicely done.'_ Viridi laughed.

' _Thank you'_ Palutena said, smiling.

' _Who knew pretty Palutena possessed a sense of humor?'_ Hades asked.

"Hmph. Very funny." Pit muttered as they proceeded to go forward, taking down the rest of the Aurum before approaching an elevator.

' _The center of that platform is an elevator down. It should take you directly to Neo Metal Sonic.'_ Palutena informed as they stand on the platform.

' _Congratulations making it this far.'_ Metal complimented the heroes for their perseverance.

"Are you ready for another dance, scrap brain?" Sonic taunted the metal villain.

Metal chuckled, _'Quite. Now we'll see for certain who's the "true" Sonic.'_

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Aurum Core Chamber**

 **BGM-Metroid Prime 2: Echoes OST-Dark Samus Approaching**

Neo Metal Sonic waits patiently in front of the large Aurum Core powering all his islands. He folds his mechanical arms behind his back as he sees the D-Avengers and Pit hop down the elevator to confront his cold maliciousness. **"Greetings, Avengers."** He calmly greeted.

"Hey there, Chrome Dome. Ready to be deactivated?" Sonic cockily asked his robot doppelganger.

Metal chuckles, **"You and your cocky attitude, hedgehog. You won't be so cocky when I'm ruling this land."**

"And just how…do you expect to do that?" Sonic smirked.

The metal overlord laughs, **"Oh, quite simple really. With this."** He opens his chest to reveal the Exo Chaos Stone, shocking both mortal and godly adversaries.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"No way!" Spidey also exclaimed.

"The Chaos Stone! Why does HE have it?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Is that another Exo Stone?" Pit asked.

Sonic gets into a defensive position, "Yeah. It's essentially all seven Chaos Emeralds wrapped into one DANGER of a gem." (The Chaos Stone made its debut in _*D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 2_ *)

"So he has your OP Final Smash? That can't be good." Pit replied.

"The Masters of Evil stole that gem from us when we stopped one of their plots to take over our worlds." Weiss said. (You can thank Grimadoom for that in the ending of _*D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 17*_ )

" **How amusing to see how much you're unaware."** Metal said. **"This ISN'T the Chaos Stone, at least not a completed version. What I'm in possession is the "Chaos Stone Prototype". C.S.P., for short."** He revealed.

"W-WHAT?!" Spidey exclaimed in shock, just as much as the others.

' _A duplication of an Exo Stone?!'_ Palutena exclaimed.

Spidey grunted. "That shouldn't be possible!" He said.

" **But it is. Dr. Doom theorized it himself."** Metal replied. **"He and the other Masters conducted heavy research on the original. The process was enduring and suffered multiple setbacks. We were lucky we created a few that didn't risk tearing the world apart. However, most that were developed were defectives that made unusable to but a few. Only those possessing a strong will but no soul could properly channel the C.S.P. Machines like me and Mecha were worthy enough for this power."** He explained.

"Worthy enough to turn into scrap! I'll pick up your pieces and throw you to the junkyard." Pit cockily replied.

" **Hmhmhm…HAHAHAHA!"** Metal laughed at his little "joke", clenching his right fist. **"You're going to have a tough time doing that."**

"Let me demonstrate!" Pit roared as he wields his dual bow blades towards Metal, releasing a quick double slash. As he lands behind Metal, who didn't bother moving or looking like he received any damage, all of a sudden, Pit's Crystal Bow breaks into pieces, shocking the angel is bow was destroyed from just touching the surface of Metal's body. "Ooookay. That wasn't supposed to happen." He then takes out his signature Palutena Bow from his belt. "Good thing I brought a spare." He shoots Metal with a single arrow but he simply disappeared before it could connect.

' _He's fast!'_ Viridi remarked as Metal reappears behind Pit, drop-kicking him to the ground.

"He's not one you should blow off as an easy opponent either!" Sonic said, spin-dashing at Metal Sonic, only for him to easily catch him with one hand and hits him at Spidey, knocking them both down.

Pit gets back up and starts slashing Metal relentlessly, but nothing he does make him flinch, even for a little. Before he could land another pointless blow, Pit is grabbed by the throat by the robotic commander's sharp claws. **"THIS is this world's greatest champion? Hah! You're nothing but a naïve child who can't even fly on his own."** Metal insulted as he throws Pit for Lucina and Weiss to catch.

"We got ya." Lucina said as Spidey and Sonic stand up.

" **With the C.S.P. and the data of the gods, I'm more powerful than ever before."** Metal Sonic boasted.

"We'll see about that, Tin grin. It's time we shut you down for good!" Sonic declared.

" **Fools! If you're all so eager to throw your lives away, then so be it!"** Neo Metal declared.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Super Mario Bros Z OST-The Doomsday Zone (Project Chaos Remix)**

The whole chamber, possibly the whole islands, shakes violently as Metal Sonic starts powering himself up to his ultimate state, roaring viciously. Using the C.S.P., a violent golden aura envelops him. The increase to his power is so strong it almost blows away the daring heroes near him, forcing them to shield their eyes from the immense blinding light. Soon after the light starts to dim, the heroes open their eyes in terror of Neo Metal Sonic's new form: the same body build with a new fresh coat of black paint and golden stripes and cape. His new golden eyes strike fear into his enemies, and combined with his intense golden aura even makes some of the gods watching sweat.

" **I'LL CRUSH YOU!"** TURBO Metal Sonic shouted to his new victims.

You would think Sonic would be fearful of facing against a supped-up Metal Sonic. Nope. The hedgehog grins excitedly, shouting, "AH YEAH! BRING IT ON," and revs up his feet, much to the dismay of his friends, who glance at him before face-palming.

However, before Sonic, or anyone, including the gods watching could react, Turbo Metal Sonic easily blitz the hedgehog out of the tower in a nanosecond, leaving the others dumbfounded before they give chase. Out in the open island, Sonic lands on the ground just a split second before Metal could attack him again, managing to grab his claws into a hand struggle, trying to push the other back. Sonic tries a kick, but Metal quickly teleports away for another brutal attack. Sonic tries to counterattack, but Metal continuously teleports around the area, confusing the poor hedgehog long enough for him to appear behind his back and kick him diagonally to the air.

Thankfully, Spidey leaps into the air and catches Sonic with a webline. "Sorry! No refunds!" He quipped as he hurls the curled-up hedgehog at Metal, who kicks Sonic straight up into the air, and tries out his Spider-Fu onto the robotic menace, but couldn't land a single hit because of the enemy's absolute speed before getting roundhouse kicked across the area.

Metal wastes no time to trash the other heroes, cupping his hands on top of Pit's skull, stomping on his back to punch, and then blast Weiss and Lucina away before kicking Pit's body seconds before Sonic and Spidey return to get utterly curbstomp.

' _What power! To think a robot could be so powerful!'_ Viridi remarked in utter shock of Metal Sonic's insane power.

' _Such brutality. He's ruthless. The heroes have their work cut out for them.'_ Hades said as Metal again kicks Pit so the angel could regroup with his wounded friends.

"Aw man! How is this guy harder than Medusa?!" Pit shouted.

"He's persistent. That's what makes him so dangerous." Sonic replied.

Spidey smashes his fists together, decided to get serious, "Form up everybody! It's time to pair up!" He said.

"Right!" His teammates responded.

" **Nothing you do will faze me!"** Metal proclaimed as he rolls up into a spiky ball and darts towards the heroes from the air.

Weiss quickly goes into her Maiden Style Change and creates a glyph seconds before Metal dived-in to leap everyone back from his bloodlust. Sonic goes for another spin dash, but again missed when Metal teleported. He repeatedly utilizes his homing attack to land a single blow but nothing he does could catch up to Metal's relentless teleporting spam. And just as he's about to successfully land a blow, Metal knocks him back, but seconds later, Sonic hops off a glyph Weiss made, as she runs along him, immediately bouncing off to land a decent blow against Turbo Metal Sonic. He does a couple more times, repeatedly bouncing off the many glyphs Weiss creates to do some damage against the steel menace before the robot monster got annoyed.

" **Enough games!"** Metal used Palutena's Reflect Barrier to bounce Sonic from the vicinity. **"Scum!"** He then uses a chaos-enhanced Autoreticle to blast Weiss off her feet.

Immediately after Weiss is down, Spidey attaches a webline to Lucina and spins in place to gain enough speed to throw her into the air as she changes into her AquaGround Style Change and attacks Metal with her blade, who blocked the attack with his right arm. He quickly blasts her to the ground as she immediately gets on her feet. The metal monstrosity lands in-between Lucina and Pit, both determined to finish him off. He chuckles, then forms dual-wield purple energy blades, ready for some swordplay action. Pit and Lucina immediately utilized coordinated slash attacks that Metal effortlessly blocked with his blades. When he tries to stab them, they jumped away. Instantly as she lands, Lucina stabs the ground to create a water field, summoning multiple pillars of water around and on top of Metal and Pit, thrusting them into the air for Pit to land a nice strike.

" **Is this your best?!"** Metal taunted, blowing Pit away with a Chaos Explosive Flame before he could land that nice strike, and then vaporizes the pillars of water with a humongous eye blast, flinging Lucina in the process through the smoke, but out of the smoke, Spidey jumps straight for Metal with a barrage of webbing and a roaring fist the robot overlord effortlessly catches, then grabs Peter by the throat. **"I'll make you suffer for the time you punched me through the chest."** He said. (That's how Spidey destroyed Metal Sonic in _*Spider-Man and Sonic: Fate of Two Worlds Act 9*_ )

"Dude, it's been months! Let it go!" Spidey told him.

" **Never!"** Metal replied, brutally spin-attacking the wall-crawler from all directions before smacking him to the ground in severe pain.

"Have no fear! Pyrrhon is here!"

' _Pyrrhon!'_ Palutena said as Pyrrhon flies over to help against Turbo Metal Sonic.

"It's time I toast your circuitry, robot!" Pyrrhon declared.

" **Who is this babbling idiot?"** Metal Sonic asked as he confronts the sun god.

"You're in big trouble now, baby." Pyrrhon said to Metal. "Sun god Pyrrhon is gonna roast you and your Aurum buddies! Yeah-ha! Once I go full power, you'll be shakin' in your boots! Too bad those will be melted too!"

" **Do you ever shut up?"** Metal asked, really not taking Pyrrhon seriously.

"I'll be the one shutting YOU up! FIRE IT UP!" Pyrrhon unleashes incredible fire power from blazing beams to flaming hurricanes, all enveloping Metal Sonic as he doesn't bother to move or to care, as none of those attacks didn't do a thing against him, leaving Pyrrhon stumped. "Ooooooh…"

" **Are you finished? Good. Now it's my turn."** Metal destroys Pyrrhon with a devastating spin attack, flinging him afar as he teleports ahead to combo his back, kicking him into the air, then teleporting again to utterly blast him straight through an island, blowing it up in the process. **"No god is a match for me!"** He arrogantly said. Above the metal master is a heavenly light that blasts Metal back to the island he was fighting the Avengers on, turning to see Weiss using the Dream Stone on him. **"Give that to me!"** He demanded, but was caught by a strong webbing that slammed him to the ground. As he stands, Metal is surrounded by Sonic, in his Red Star Ring-enhanced Light Speed Mode, and Spider-Man, in his Nature-enhanced Aura Arachnid Mode, leaving the Turbo Badnik intrigued. **"Hmm. I assume we are done warming-up?"** He asked.

' _THAT WAS A WARM-UP?!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

" _Now it's time to get serious!"_ Aura Spidey said as he releases his aura spider-legs.

"Here we come!" Sonic said as he and Spidey enter a chaotic, high-speed brawl that pushes them to their limits. Loud booms explode during their three-way clash. Metal tried to spin attack Sonic up the gut but the hedgehog quickly reacted and axe-kicked him for Spidey to punch, causing him to skid away as his feet are webbed to the ground for Spidey to claw off his metal with a rapid Crawler Assault, extending his aura arms to cyclone him into the air for Sonic kick in the face.

" **I've let you live long enough!'** Metal blitz the red-and-blue duo with teleporting barrages of brutal spin attacks. As he hovers, he feels a few arrows hitting him in the back, turning around to find Pit riding an Exo Tank along a track of Weiss's glyphs, **"Still alive?"**

"I'm too hard to get rid of!" Pit said as he jumps over Metal Sonic as his Exo Tank crash on him, releasing a plethora of arrow shots that do some damage against the steel monster. After Metal extended his arm to Pit's throat and buries him to the ground below, he's immediately attacked by Weiss's Bolts of Balthakk and her summoned Nevermore that he easily distinguishes and burst for the heiress, about to attack her with his saber until Lucina jumped in to block the attack with her shield in HeatShield Style, that way Weiss can swerve around to blast him off for Sonic and Pit to kick in the face, allowing Spidey to grab him with a giant aura hand to slam him until he burst out.

" **DIE!"** Metal creates a chaotic red energy sphere and blasts it at the heroes, forcing them to dodge for it to ride out to the open world for it to explode in a populated area.

" _There were people over there!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

"You monster! How could you be so heartless?!" Sonic shouted at his robot twin.

" **I have no heart, as you will experience!"** Metal raises his hand to release a hell storm of energy onto the heroes, forcing them to dodge to his brutal teleporting attacks that break some bones of their bodies, pounding the floor that flings them upward for a relentless assault of spin attacks. Sonic and Spidey managed to stay in the conscious enough to combine their attacks right at their mutual enemy.

"SONIC WIND!"

" _FLAMING WEBSHURIKEN!"_

They both fired at the same time, forming a massive explosion that did sting Metal quite a bit, angering him to brutally smack them and the rest back down for another beatdown. The ruthless metal commander chuckles as he continues teleporting his vicious combos into each fighter that dared challenge him. **"Taste my power!"** He leaves them suspended in the air while shocking them to death before charging up a massive Chaos Blast. **"I AM THE MIGHTEST!"** He shouted as his giant explosion nearly envelops the whole battlegrounds, flinging each nearly killed hero to a different part of the island, with Spider-Man being flinged back to the Aurum Core Chamber as he knocked out of Aura Arachnid Mode.

 **BGM End**

' _Game over!'_ Hades said.

' _Oh my. Are they dead?'_ Loki remarked nonchalantly.

' _C'mon, guys! Don't give up! This isn't over!'_ Viridi yelled.

' _Pit! Spider-Man! Stand up!'_ Palutena shouted.

Turbo Metal Sonic hovers in the air, laughing maniacally as he thinks he won, **"I can't believe how easy this was. This is what happens when you challenge the strongest!"**

"Don't flatter yourself, bolt brain…"

Metal turns to see a wounded Sonic barely standing from the rubble, holding onto his right arm. "This fight isn't over yet…" He proclaimed, grinning as the steel menace hovers down a distance from him.

" **Of course you'll say that on death's door. I suppose I'll humor you for a few seconds before I end this."** Metal said as he and Sonic start to battle again.

Meanwhile, the other heroes slowly start to stand through the bruises and bleeding. "Spider-Man. We're gonna help out Sonic for as much as we can…" Lucina communicated with Spidey through their ear pieces. "While we do, come up with a new strategy to beat him." She said as she rejoins Pit and Weiss to help Sonic distract Metal Sonic for a chance for Spidey to come up with a plan to defeat him.

* * *

 **Aurum Core Chamber**

Spidey groans as he slowly stands up, "I'll see what I can do…when I'm not dying…" He quipped. "Pally, any godly tips…" He asked Palutena.

' _I'm sorry. I can't seem to find a weakness in his power. He's practically invincible.'_ Palutena sadly replied.

"No weaknesses are a myth, and I don't believe in myths..." Spidey replied.

' _What do we do?'_ Palutena wondered, sounding worry.

' _You're the smart one, Webhead. Think of something!'_ Viridi yelled.

"Stop yelling in my head! I need to think…" Spidey ponders a plan that might stop put a stop to Turbo Metal Sonic. "The C.S.P. is still a prototype, so there's more flaws than accounted for. Even if he's near "super" levels, he's not totally invincible." He then starts to get an idea. "And it's being used by a machine…and a half-invincible machine is still weak to electricity."

' _What are you proposing?'_ Palutena asked.

"If we have enough electricity to apply enough pressure, we may be able to short-circuit his power." Spidey predicted as he summons his Spider-Armor and instantly morphs into the electric Gemini-Spider Form.

' _That won't be enough.'_ Ero said, knowing his Gemini mode won't provide the amount of electricity he needs.

" **I know. I need another living generator. But who can I find at this-."** And then, all of a sudden, Peter just had a terrible thought of the one person that could help them in their most dire hour. **"God help me…"** He muttered before turning to the sky. **"Viridi!"**

' _Yeah, what is it?'_ Viridi asked.

" **I need your help. Can you call Phosphora down here for me?"** Pete requested.

' _Oh no no no! Not after what YOU did, messing with her feelings like that!'_

" **Listen, I'm sorry! I didn't have a lot of options!"**

' _SURE you didn't!'_

" **Can you drop the attitude and bring her over here, like NOW? The guys aren't gonna last any longer!"** Spidey said as he could sense his friends won't hold out against Turbo Metal Sonic much longer.

' _Why would I take orders from a mortal?! This is your mess! Fix it!'_

" **This isn't about gods or mortals anymore! The fate of your WHOLE world's at stake!"** Spidey shouted, really tired of Viridi's arrogant attitude. **"Yes, this is our fault, but I'm begging you to help us! Do you WANT all of nature, the nature you love, turn into metal, or destroyed, just so you can keep nursing your FOOLISH GRUDGE?!"** He shouted, which manage to hit a nerve in the goddess of nature. **"How do you want this to end, 'cause we are DYING to know?"**

'… _Fine. Do as you wish.'_ Viridi reluctantly replied to Peter's request.

" **Thank you. I mean it."** Spidey said. He turns to his right to see Phosphora teleport in and definitely not happy with Spider-Man as she's sitting in mid-air. Peter nervously laughs as he can tell convincing her to help will be a lot harder than convincing Viridi, **"Listen…"** He shamefully rubs his head. **"I am so so SO sorry about our fight. Did not mean to mess with your feelings like that. I am just terrible with women. If you want to kill me, you can do it after we stop robot boy who's killing us anyway. Deal?"** He said, apologizing to Phosphora.

"Nope." She casually replied.

" **Huh?"**

"Maybe, if you go out on a date with me?" She smirked at the nervous spider.

" **Whyyyyy…"**

"No saving the world then."

Spidey sighs, as he really can't win with women. _'Yang's gonna kill me.'_ He thought. **"Okay. Okay. I can never win."** He muttered.

"Yes!" Phosphora fist-pumped as Peter turns to his earpiece.

 **BGM-Yugioh GX OST-Impossible Victory**

" **Guys, I have a plan."** Spidey contacted his pals.

' _Finally…'_ Pit began.

* * *

 **Outside the AC Chamber**

"I can barely feel my legs!" Pit replied on his knees, tired, just like Weiss and Lucina while Sonic is slowly losing steam during his intense clash with Turbo Metal Sonic.

' _See if you can lure Metal to the Aurum Core chamber.'_ Spidey instructed.

"I'll see what I can do." Pit said as he gathers the strength to stand on his two feet, running over to Weiss who's in possession of the Dream Stone. "Can I borrow this?" He asked as he takes it anyway.

"Sure. Go nuts…" Weiss replied as Pit runs to where Sonic has been knocked on his back, battered and broken while Turbo Metal Sonic shows no worse for wear.

" **This is the end! Enjoy your last few breath of fresh air!"** Metal chuckled as he charges up a finish blow to end Sonic's life.

"Uh, yoo-hoo!"

Metal turns around to see Pit, standing in front of the hole to the AC chamber, showing him the Dream Stone in his hands. "You still interested in this?" He asked while shaking the Exo Stone. The maniacal machine wastes no time hurrying to retrieve the Exo Stone from Pit's hands. Seconds before Metal could reach him, however, Pit uses the Dream Stone to temporarily turn himself into a puddle of water, tricking him back inside the chamber.

" **What?!"** Metal is left dumbfounded, and even moreso when he's surrounded by metallic strips, or "Bug Zappers".

" **Hey, tin can!"** Spidey grabbed Metal Sonic's attention as he and Phosphora grip onto the metal strips. **"We're putting a shock to your system!"** He quipped as the two charge up enough electricity through the strips to shock him, but it doesn't seem to work, at first.

" **Fools! Nothing you do can stop me! I am invincible!"** Metal boasted.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Yugioh GX OST-Jaden/Judai Yuki Theme**

"We'll see how long that'll last!" Phosphora said as they pump more electricity into his circuitry **,** and by a miracle it starts to affect him, slowly overheating his systems and the C.S.P.

"It's working!" Pit said happily as the other three Avengers run up into the chamber, noticing Metal trying to break free from their electric grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" Weiss said as they start attacking him to keep him still while he's being pumped up with too much electricity, but it still might not be enough.

"I'm losing steam! We need more power!" Phosphora said, quickly getting drained of her energy. Spidey takes a quick glance at the Aurum Core behind him and gets the stupid idea to inject his spider-legs into it to absorb more power. "What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

" **Something REALLY stupid!"** Spidey replied as he overheats his own armor and body while using this increase in power to intensify their electricity trap, completely overpowering Metal Sonic and weakening his power to the point he's back in his Neo form. Spidey's also weakened and falls on one knee. **"You can finish him off at any time…"** He tells his friends to end this.

Sonic grins as he stretches his right arm, so excited to end this. "You got it!" He revs up and delivers the finishing spin-dash that pulverizes Neo Metal Sonic through the Aurum Core, defeating him and destroying the power source of the Aurum Islands.

 **BGM End**

"We did it!" Pit exclaimed.

"Alright!" Both Weiss and Lucina happily said, giving each other a high-five.

" **Yay…"** Spidey weakly fist-pumps the air while Phosphora helps him up.

"Game over, metal brain! You've lost! _Again_!" Sonic smirked at his defeated robot doppelganger.

Even in defeat, Metal Sonic laughs as if he's won. **"For the moment. But we'll continue robotizing the planet, thanks to the "limitless" C.S.P.s the Aurum is creating for us."** He revealed, shocking the heroes that the Masters of Evil still have more C.S.P.s. **"That's right. With their advanced alien technology, creating more C.S.P.s has never been more proficient. It's only of time when we finalize the project. What you just experience is only the beginning! Farewell my adversary! Chaos Control!"** And with that ominous remark, Metal Sonic leaves as the whole islands start to fall apart without their precious core.

" **We should really get going…"** Spidey said.

"Agreed!" Pyrrhon comes out of nowhere and collects the united heroes into a flaming bubble and flies them out of there, watching as the islands blow apart into nothing. "You all right there, citizens?" He asked the heroes.

"A-OK!" Pit replied with a thumbs up as Phosphora teleports back to Viridi's.

' _Thanks for your help, Pyrrhon.'_ Palutena said as she shines her light down on the Avengers. _'Avengers, let's regroup.'_ She said as she whisks them away.

"Whoop!" Pyrrhon said as they left, but then senses something ominous. "Pyrrhon senses danger." He turns to spot a hoard of Aurum Battleships, some looking like Eggman's aquatic-themed Egg Fleet. "And now…Pyrrhon sees it." He then teleports away as everyone prepares for another battle against the Masters of Evil.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. We need to take out the Aurum Hive next. That's where they're creating more C.S.P.s!**

 **Pit:** _ **Countless**_ **Chaos Stones! We barely survived against one!**

 **Spider-Man: Technically, countless Chaos Stone prototypes.**

 **Pit: Does it really matter?!**

 **Spider-Man: No, I guess. They're still a problem that we'll need to crash.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **CSP Hive**_

 **Spider-Man: Oh man. It's a library of books that could destroy the universe. Can I rent one?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: HOT DAMN, this was a long one. Was not expecting this chapter to be a little more intense than I thought. As you have read, the Aurum Arc is gonna play a little differently, so I am curious to hear your thoughts on this one.**

 **Fun Fact: Turbo Metal Sonic's color scheme (Neo Metal Sonic's transformation when using a C.S.P.) was inspired by Metal Sonic 3.0's color scheme from** _ **Sonic Rivals 2**_ **.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I will NOT be doing any crossovers with Mario or Kirby. But I am thinking about a Mega Man X crossover.**

 **Sanantx: I don't really imagine Spidey with Yuri Lowenthal's voice a whole lot (it's either Josh Keaton, Drake Bell (a sin, I know), Christopher Daniel Barnes, or James Arnold Taylor). And when I do think of Yuri Lowenthal as Spidey, I always hear Sasuke Uchiha from** _ **Naruto**_ **.**


	20. Issue 17: CSP Hive

_Issue 17: CSP Hive_

 **Skyworld**

"Ow!"

"Stay still. I'm almost done." Spidey replied to Pit as he repairs his broken bones using the matter manipulative properties of the Dream Stone. After barely surviving the Turbo Metal Sonic onslaught, the wounded D-Avengers take some time to recuperate in a living room area while they think of a strategy to counteract the Masters of Evil's Aurum invasion.

"That Metal Sonic really did a number on us. I am so glad the Dream Stone can heal bones." Pit said.

"Maybe that's why the Masters of Evil want it so badly: Free healthcare." Spidey joked.

Pit chuckled from Peter's clever little joke. "Their medical bills must be through the roof." He joked, making Peter laugh as he's done healing Pit's bones.

Meanwhile, the other D-Avengers, after their wounds have been bandaged, laze around the couches as Palutena walks in to check up on them. "How are you guys feeling?" She asked them.

"We're good. We had worse days." Sonic smiled, joking around to lighten the moody mood.

"I'm glad. You were all lucky you survived. I was so tempted to actually assist you in the battle when I saw how dire it became." Palutena replied.

"There was no need. We like a challenge." Sonic said.

"Speak for yourself! We almost died!" Weiss shouted at him.

"No pain, no game, princess." Sonic smirked at her.

"This isn't a game! The whole world is being invaded!"

"We stopped alien invasions before. No need to get all stress out." Sonic replied, keeping a cool level-head that will forever annoy the ice queen.

"Not when everything is being robotized!"

"Which reminds me," Lucina starts talking, turning to Palutena. "How much of the earth has been transformed?"

The goddess of light projects an image of the whole planet, with a good chunk of it mechanized. "About 42%, I would say, and it continues to escalate by the hour."

"That isn't good." Spidey spoke up. "If this keeps up, it'll be impossible to reverse the process. I'm also worried about those "C.S.P.s" Metal talked about. I talked to Reed Richards. He and the other Fantastic Four, as well as the Secret Avengers, can confirm the Masters of Evil have been performing experiments cloning the Chaos Stone. They've already destroyed the factories where dozens were manufactured, which leaves us the one the Aurum's producing. Still, it's crazy. Duplicating an Exo Stone? What is wrong with Doom?"

"The Masters of Evil must be feeling REALLY sore we're beating them in this Exo race. Why else would they clone the only one they have?" Sonic remarked as Ero appears.

" _This is becoming quite a dilemma."_ Ero said. _"Multiple of these "C.S.P.s". In their prototype stage alone, could very well allow them to control the whole universe. If they finalize the project, they'll be absolutely unbeatable."_

"All this because of a human, who's so power-hungry, he would risk destroying creation itself." Palutena remarked.

" _I wouldn't consider Victor von Doom an "ordinary human"."_ Ero replied.

"I know. Have you seen his face?" Spidey quipped.

" _Nonetheless, until we locate the Aurum's primary base of operations, destroying their fleet is our primary objective. I can faintly sense through the Web that's where we might find the source of these C.S.P.s."_ Ero said.

"Then let's go! We don't have a second to lose!" Pit declared as he activates his Boom Orbitars.

" _Agreed, young one. Let's move out!"_ Ero ordered.

* * *

 **Later…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Aurum Hive**

"We're heading out!" Weiss said as the team rushes toward the mission door. As soon as it opened up, the teens scream as they are forcibly sucked out the door and into the skies.

"Well that was fun." Sonic quipped.

' _The Aurum may have been weakened, but not defeated. We need to destroy their fleet.'_ Palutena reminded the heroes of their mission.

"Understood! That fleet's going down!" Pit replied as they approach the Aurum Battleships, some consisting of the Egg Fleet but more futuristic, and with exposed weak points.

' _Take out those green targets, Avengers!'_ Palutena advised as they proceed with her advice, destroying the weakspot that blow some of the hundreds of ships out of the sky.

"Some of these looks like Eggman's old battleships." Sonic noticed.

' _Not just battleships. There are cruisers, destroyers, kayaks…'_

" **I doubt they have any kayaks."** Spidey replied, dodging dozens of lasers firing right at him while shooting down Aurum Grimm Lancers and Tribytes.

' _But there ARE a lot of them. It might be best to get you out of there.'_

' _Now why would you want to do that? Where you pinheads see adversity, I see opportunity.'_ Hades chuckled in.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Don't forget about me.'_ Loki intervened as well.

"We wish!" Weiss said after striking down a few Claxis.

' _Back on topic, this battleship looks like it could use a good home.'_ Hades said. _'Now's your chance, minions! It's lootin' time!'_ He ordered his hoard of Monoeyes to swarm an Aurum Sawfish battleship, stealing everything they could find.

' _Nice catch, Hades. Too bad none of them was those C.S.P.s. They could've prove useful.'_ Loki said.

"If you have no soul." Sonic muttered.

' _The Underworld certainly is enthusiastic when it comes to thieving.'_ Palutena said as a large menacing sphere comes to view. _'Up ahead is where the battleships are being hatched.'_

" **Hatched? You mean built, right?"** Spidey replied.

' _Sorry. I keep thinking of the Aurum as a bee colony. And if their smaller troops are drones, their ships are killer bees. If we want to take down their fleet, we need to target the source of the problem. It should also be where the C.S.P.s are being created.'_ Palutena said.

"Ugh, I just hope there's no Aurum queen…" Pit muttered as they confront a large squadron of Aurum Egg Flapper. They shoot down as many as they could until the rest was shocked down by a powerful lightning storm coming from an unlikely ally.

"Hey heroes. Need a little help." A voice belonging to lightning charmer, Phosphora zaps in the vicinity of the heroes.

"You're Phosphora! Why are you here to help us?" Lucina asked her.

"Mistress Viridi thought you might need my help again so Spidey won't yell at her again." Phosphora replied.

" **Then she got to stop acting like a child."** Spidey said.

' _I CAN HEAR YOU!'_ Viridi yelled in.

" **Oh, hey kid. What's up?"** Spidey joked around with the goddess of nature, making her furious.

Phosphora chuckles as she flies next to Peter, making him a bit uncomfortable. "At least this way you won't forget about our deal." She smirked at the nervous web-slinger, who promised to go out on a one-time date in exchange for her assistance against Metal Sonic.

"What is she talking about?" Pit asked.

" **The end of my life."** Spidey depressingly joked, causing his friends' heads to tilt in confusion, though Weiss seems to have a good hunch what she's talking about judging from her sly smirk. His spider-sense then rings up to several large green meteors raining from the sky, forcing everyone to dodge out of the way, **"Meteors?!"**

"No one didn't tell us about this forecast!" Sonic quipped as he jumps over the green meteors.

' _Actually, those are also Aurum troops.'_ Palutena confirmed. _'According to my Celestial Super Scanner, they're "Rozzes".'_

"Your...Celestial Super Scanner?" Pit questioned.

"Sounds as made up as your age, ma'am." Phosphora quipped.

' _Why are you here again?'_ Palutena replied, clearly irritated by the age jokes.

' _Focus, child.'_ Ero calmly told Palutena, though it doesn't help he still called her a child, which got on her nerves.

"Is that how you know the names of the enemies?" Lucina asked.

' _Well, you can't actually pronounce Aurum names, so I took a few creative liberties.'_ Palutena answered.

"Probably would've been in gibberish." Weiss remarked.

" **Or Japanese."** Spidey added.

' _Hey! Am I the only one paying attention here? Look!'_ Viridi directs everyone to Aurum-like Monoeyes and Miks approaching them.

"What? They're just Aurum troops." Sonic remarked as they easily take them down.

' _Aurum troops that are rip-offs of Underworld enemies!'_

"It's not too different from the Aurum Badniks and Aurum Grimm we've already faced." Sonic replied.

' _I gotta hand it to them though. Those are some pretty decent knockoffs.'_ Hades said, complimented the Aurum Underworld monsters before the heroes completely destroy them and move on towards the Aurum Hive.

' _These things devour planets, or robotize them, and copy enemies? Ugh. Lowlifes!'_ Viridi said.

' _So maybe the Treasure Boxes and Exo Tanks were also copies.'_ Palutena said.

' _Can't say for sure.'_

' _Full disclosure here: the Mimicuties were courtesy of YOURS truly.'_ Loki grinned as they took down Aurum Buzz Bombers.

"It WAS you!" The D-Avengers and Pit angrily responded.

' _And me too.'_ Hades grinned as he hears their irritated growls. _'What? Don't like presents, Pitty Pat and Avengies?'_

" **Avengies? Sounds like a cereal box."** Spidey quipped.

' _You do look like a VERY sticky marshmallow.'_ Hades punned to Spidey as he licks his mouth.

" **Nah. I hear the Hawkeye marshmallows are better. "Shotty", but better. But don't try the Hulk ones. They give a SMASHING stomach pain."** Spidey quipped.

"Can you get shot, please?!" Weiss retorted, tired of Peter's puns as she shoots down Aurum Fire Wyrms.

' _We're nearing a floating island. You can hide from the Aurum fleet by taking a lower route.'_ Palutena suggested.

"We're on it." Lucina said as they dove down with a bunch of Aurum Monoeyes following them.

"Come and get some!" Sonic grinned, working with Phosphora to destroy the techno-Monoeyes as a huge enemy ship, an Aurum Cruiser, crashes in with a volley of highly destructive laser beams.

' _Uh-oh! They've sent a destroyer in! They're destroying themselves to get to you!'_ Palutena said.

"They must really want our autograph." Sonic quipped as they avoid the lasers.

' _I have to hand it to the Aurum. They don't fool around.'_ Viridi remarked as they soon flew up, noticing more battleships with green weakspots as they proceeded to fire at them. _'None of these battleships seem to have a helm.'_

' _And I'm not detecting any life-forms in the ships either.'_ Palutena noticed.

' _Someone MUST be controlling them from inside that hive. Perhaps it's Metal Sonic again.'_ Viridi wondered.

' _Weeee aarrrre from outerr spaaaaaace...'_ Hades joked.

' _Yes, yes, you're hilarious.'_ Palutena said sarcastically.

" **Man, look how poorly design these ships are, having their weakspots exposed for us to destroy."** Spidey jokingly said as he takes down another battleship.

' _Thank my user-friendly interface.'_ Palutena smiled.

"Are you saying that you exposed the ships' weak spots?!" Pit asked.

' _I attached large markers to the ships' exteriors that connect to their engines. In less technical terms, I used my power of weak-point exposure!'_ Palutena explained.

' _Look at that: You're being useful.'_ Ero stoically joked.

' _Like you're doing anything!'_ Palutena retorted.

' _When the situation becomes dire will the legendary power be reborn.'_ Ero implicitly replied, really referring to the Finalized Totem Forms: Black Ace and Red Joker, though the way he said it confused Palutena.

' _Wha? You're making no sense.'_

' _Just focus on taking down the Aurum fleet!'_ Ero replied as the Avengers approach a massive, spherical structure.

" **This looks to be the Aurum Hive. But where's the entrance?"** Spidey asked.

"What?! No entrance?!" Pit remarked.

' _It doesn't look like it.'_ Palutena said.

"Can't we just bust through?" Sonic asked.

"Don't think it'll work." Phosphora answered.

"Why's that?" Lucina asked.

' _There's a shield to protect the ships on their way out.'_ Viridi said.

" **And I can't seem to scan for a weakpoint. Now what? Do we just go home and order a pizza?"** Spidey joked.

"I am pretty hungry." Pit remarked.

' _I DO have a coupon…'_ Palutena said.

"CAN YOU GUYS FOCUS?!" Weiss yelled.

' _You guys have more pedestrian tastes than I expected.'_ Viridi remarked.

' _Don't curse the darkness! Light a candle!'_ Loki sinisterly spoke up. _'When freaky aliens give you lemons, make freaky alien lemonade! HIT IT, HADES!'_

' _YOU GOT IT!'_ Hades yelled as he throws the Aurum Sawfish battleship his minions previously hijacked and crashes it into the Aurum Hive.

Everyone takes a moment to stare at the stunning pitch the lord of the underworld pulled off. **"Oh…Guess that's one way to do it…"** Spidey remarked, stunned like his friends and Phosphora.

' _That. Was. Awesome.'_ Viridi said in amazement.

' _Now just pass through the ship to enter the Aurum Hive.'_ Palutena advised.

' _It's like a straw stuck in an orange.'_ Viridi said, still in amazement of such a godly feat.

"Commencing Operation Hive Infiltration!" Pit yelled as they fly through the battleship's interior, which so happens to be engulfed in flames, much to their dismay, "Hot hot hot hot hot hot HOT!"

" **What's the matter? Not hot enough for ya?"** Spidey joked since he's wearing cool armor that protects him from the heat.

"OH SHUT UP!" Pit yelled as they find a safe, and cool place to land.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Aurum Hive**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-In the Aurum Hive**

The D-Avengers, Pit, and Phosphora land safely inside the Aurum Hive, putting away any Gear and armor as they walk forward. "Now that we're in the Aurum Hive, we're on step closer to stopping their fleet." Pit said.

"Right. If we shut down the hive's power generator, it should also destroy the C.S.P.s being created here." Spidey replied as they enter a room, which triggers the alarm.

"Uh-oh." Lucina remarked.

' _Who dares enter this facility unannounced?'_ A monotone, robotic sounding voice suddenly speaks throughout the area.

"Huh?" Spidey responded as a holographic screen showing Neo Mecha Spider-Man in his sinister glory floating in front of them.

' _It would seem we're having a bug problem. Greetings, my "inferior" double, as to you, Avengers.'_ Mecha Spidey greeted his organic adversaries.

"Mecha Spider-Man?" Spidey responded, looking surprise.

' _Neo Mecha Spider-Man.'_ The robot clone corrected his organic counterpart on his new name.

"What is with this "Neo" trend everyone's taking?" Pit asked.

' _Silence!'_ Mecha ordered Pit. _'I know why you're here, and I cannot allow you to succeed. I command you, Aurum! Dispose of the meat!'_ He commanded his Aurum troops, most consisting of Aurum Octobots, to attack the heroes.

"We just had to set off the alarm, didn't we?" Sonic asked while repeatedly hopping over the Octobots' lasers.

"Yup!" Phosphora replied while shooting a beam of electricity through a large Octobot.

' _Maybe you tripped their smell sensors.'_ Viridi chuckled while Lucina strikes a Sio. _'Though the Aurum probably use more high-tech ways of detecting intruders. Like...a brain-wave scanner or something.'_

' _No, it was probably their smell.'_ Palutena joked.

"Mostly Spidey!" Weiss quipped as she strikes lightning at another Octobot.

"I blame the Lizard! He always brings our fights to a sewer!" Spidey quipped while vaulting over an Octobot's laser blasts.

' _Disgusting!'_ Viridi said in disgust as the webhead webs up the Octobot, then throws it at the remaining couple so they can proceed to an elevator.

' _The ship the Underworld Army hijacked was really in rough shape.'_ Palutena noticed.

' _Well, yeah. They DID crash it straight into the hive.'_ Viridi said. _'But on the bright side... In doing so, they lost some of their own troops AND took out some Aurum forces.'_

' _I AM thankful for that bit of good news.'_ Palutena smiled.

' _Um, you're welcome?'_ Hades responded, not knowing how to really respond to that, continuing to watch the heroes brave their way through the Aurum Hive, arriving at a room with jump pads and electrically-charged floor panels.

' _The power generator is somewhere deep inside the Aurum Hive.'_ Palutena said as they take down more enemies.

' _I'm against this place. It's so cold and sterile.'_ Viridi said.

"So it's like Weiss on one of her moods." Sonic joked, chuckling, then receiving a painful reminder to the head not to make fun of Weiss.

"Oh, I don't know, It's nothing a lava lamp and a few posters couldn't fix." Pit said.

"If you have the money for it." Phosphora joked.

"N-No. I don't really get paid." Pit sheepishly smiled as they travel across a narrow, collapsible path, then confronts a weird Aurum surrounded by green energy orbs.

"What's that enemy?" Lucina asked as they confront it.

' _It's called a Biota. You can send its shots back at it with melee attacks.'_ Palutena advised them, making it easier to destroy it so they can proceed into a room with large, rotating, purple fan blades.

"What do we have here?" Spidey asked.

' _They seem to be fans made of lasers. Hm. Not the most effective method of cooling.'_ Viridi said.

"But they're a pretty effective method of hurting. Specifically, hurting me." Pit said as they carefully navigate through the purple blades.

' _Good thing you're so quick and nimble!'_ Palutena said as they successfully enter a room where Peter's spider-sense warns them of an incoming tank-like vehicle driving on a set track.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

"Some sort of vehicle. It looks like it runs on a loop." Peter replied.

' _As a disclaimer, your insurance doesn't cover getting run over by alien trains.'_ Viridi said.

"Outer space IS a bit out of the coverage area." Spidey joked as they quickly went through the outer safe areas before the train arrived. In one of those safe areas, they walk through a door to find a room with an alien-like computer, but that's the least interesting thing they've found.

"Whoa. What is this…?" Phosphora asked, stunned as they look behind an impenetrable glass window to bear witness to the largest C.S.P. factory ever created, librarying tons of newly developed C.S.P.s on a shelf for further testing.

"It's a WHOLE library of C.S.P.s!" Pit exclaimed.

"This looks to be where they're creating the C.S.P.s, but there's no way in." Weiss remarked.

"It doesn't matter," Spidey said as he plugs in his USB drive and starts hacking the computer nearby. "Like I said, this place will all go in smoke when we blow up the hive's generator."

"What are you doing?" Pit asked him, wondering why he's hacking a computer.

"Downloading any useful information that'll help me reverse the robotization on the planet." Spidey answered.

' _Wait! Really?!'_ Viridi asked, a little shock.

"Yup. And done," Spidey said as he unplugs his USB. "That took a little longer than I wanted. Security's tight. Good thing it pays being Tony Stark's intern. Okay, not really." He muttered. "Alright. Onward!" He ordered to continue the adventure, exiting the room taking an elevator down to a room with a Hot Spring.

"Pit! A hot spring!" Sonic told his ecstatic angel friend.

"Sweet!" He smiled, rushing over for a quick bathe in the sweet healing pool.

' _Hold on. This is an Aurum hot spring. You don't know if it's dangerous.'_ Viridi told him.

"Dangerous? Come on now. I've spent this entire story getting shot at. Plus, if Aurum hot springs are so deadly, why didn't you warn me in the last issue?" Pit replied after exiting the pool.

' _Because that's Palutena's job, not mine.'_

"And we all know how good she's doing at it." Sonic joked as they confront another squadron of enemies.

' _I will beam you up to the SUN if you don't zip it!'_ Palutena retorted, making Sonic laugh as they finish off the room of enemies, proceeding into a new room with a rotating floor and an Aether Ring.

' _Look, an Aether Ring.'_ Palutena noticed just as Pit pilots it.

' _It's probably another cheap Aurum knockoff.'_ Viridi said.

"I don't care! If it works, I'm gonna use it! I'm an angel! And this is how we get things done!" Pit replied as he mows down enemies with its blaster.

' _No, that's how scavengers get things done. Are you a buzzard, Pit?'_ Viridi teased.

' _Now, now, I think we can all agree that Pit's not a buzzard. Though I have seen him eat some questionable things off the ground...'_ Palutena noticed.

"Floor ice cream gives you health!" Pit quickly defended himself.

"Or a disease." Spidey quipped, making Pit rethink life choices as they enter a narrow hallway with moving blocks, safely navigating through it down a hole in the ground, to a hallway with doors.

' _You fools have no idea what you're getting yourselves into.'_ Mecha Spidey spoke up through the speakers.

"Enlighten us." Spidey quipped as they collect Aurum hearts.

' _What's to enlighten? Each step you take is a step closer to your destruction, and to us achieving ultimate power.'_ Mecha replied.

' _Are you referring to the Exo Stones, or your pathetic counterfeits?'_ Palutena asked.

' _What a ridiculous question from the goddess of light.'_ Mecha insulted her.

"Whatever your evil plan is, it won't work! We're gonna put a stop to it here and now!" Pit declared.

' _Put a stop to what? You don't know the full extension of our plan.'_ Mecha sinisterly replied with a foreboding message as the heroes proceed to a massive, spacious room to grind on rails.

"Can't believe this thing actually fits inside the Aurum Hive." Lucina remarked.

"It is quite expansive." Phosphora said.

Spider-Man's trusty spider-sense picks up tons of Aurum enemies inbound. "Watch it! We have enemies!" He informed his friends for battle.

' _All troops! Eliminate the Avengers at once! Don't let them near the generator!'_ Mecha ordered his robot army to swarm the heroes, giving them a lot of choices who to take down, but it quickly becomes too much for them to handle.

"So…many…enemies!" Pit complained as they quickly gather their bearings to take down more Aurum troops, but to their surprise, some Forces of Nature troops, particularly the Bladers, came in and helped them out.

"More backup." Phosphora smiled.

"From the Forces of Nature?" Pit remarked in confusion.

' _Don't get the wrong idea, Pit. I'm not here to help you. It's just in my best interest to keep you and the humans alive for now!'_ Viridi said.

"First you send Phosphora and now this? You're starting to change now, aren't ya?" Spidey grinned, noticing Viridi's becoming a little nicer to them after the scuffle with Metal Sonic.

' _Looks like Little Miss Cactus has grown a soft spot for you guys.'_ Palutena said.

"We knew our charms would catch on eventually." Sonic smirked.

' _Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening! I'm definitely NOT doing this to help you.'_ Viridi quickly denied.

' _Oh, really.'_ Palutena said, not buying it, as is the others.

"Hmph. Well, we're not here to help you either, so THERE!" Pit replied.

' _Aaaaauugh! You two are SO ANNOYING! This is why I kept trying to kill you! In fact, I've been wondering! Why didn't you use the Dream Stone to wish away this whole invasion?!'_ Viridi shouted.

"We were just waiting for you to turn over a new leaf." Spidey punned, making everyone but a frustrated Viridi laugh.

' _I HATE YOU!'_ She yelled from the top of her lungs as they grind to a room with the remaining Aurum troopers.

' _It's their last line of defense.'_ Palutena said.

"I dedicate this beatdown to the honor of our precious planet!" Pit declared.

"Here, here!" Spidey replied as they finish off the last room of enemies before they enter the Aurum Generator room.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Aurum Generator Chamber**

' _That's the Aurum Hive's power generator.'_ Palutena informed the heroes as they enter its spacious chamber filled with multi-colored grind rails and the giant yellow generator floating in the center.

"It's as bright as the sun!" Pit said.

"Not even the Arc Reactor is this powerful. It must be because of the C.S.P.s." Spidey commented, comparing this fearsome reactor to Tony Stark's.

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Devastator**

Before they take action, the Web-slinger's internal warning sensors warns him of something, or someone crawling around the large generator, revealing to be Neo Mecha Spider-Man on his multi spider-legs. **"You fools will not leave here alive when I'm through with you!"** He stated as he pierces his legs deep into the generator, absorbing the artificial ego energy used to sustain it as his red mechanical body changes into a menacing golden color, granting him his own "Super State" as he flies into the air, **"All hail the Masters of Evil!"**

"Pit! You, Weiss, and Lucina destroy the generator! The rest of us will take him!" Spidey ordered as he and Sonic materializes their armor and Extreme Gear respectively and flies with Phosphora to attack Mecha Spidey, leaving the rest to grind on rails to destroy the generator.

" **Here I come, rustbucket!"** Spidey taunted as he flies at top speed to collide multiple fists that barely scratch Mecha's upgraded power. Mecha quickly protrudes a waldoe and leaves a large mark on Pete's armor before brutally stabbing him in the chestpiece, flinging him away in time to catch a blue fastball with his waldoes. He webs up Sonic and twirls him at Phosphora, who catches the blue blur in an electric field, charging him up with electricity to blast him back at Mecha, pinning him to a wall for Sonic to repeatedly homing attack him.

Irritated, he flips upward to the wall to avoid Sonic's latest attack, webbing him to the wall before easily avoiding Phosphora's lightning zips to hurt him, using his built-in spider-sense to tell where she's gonna appear next then backhands her for a roundhouse kick. **"I will not go down as easily as Metal Sonic."** He proclaimed until he was warned of Spider-Man's return, who's now in his Aura Arachnid Mode and proceeds to teach Mecha a lesson with a lightning-fast Maximum Spider. Before the last blow was struck, Mecha managed to grab Spidey's leg and throws him to the wall and pins him there by the throat. **"Doctor Octavius will be pleased when I inform him of your destruction."** Mecha said, cold-heartedly.

" _Tell him when I reach old age."_ Spidey quipped, springing his aura spider-legs from the walls behind him to strike at Mecha, then shrouds himself as the head of a Man-Spider to swallow the robot duplicate and spit him away while Phosphora flies up to Spidey.

"Shall we try the same trick as last time?" She asked him, planning to use the same tactic they did against Metal Sonic.

" _Doubt it'll work a second time."_ Spidey replied before they both launch a powerful fist that Mecha easily catches and throws them away. Mere seconds later, he was caught in Sonic's boost trail as he rides along the walls.

"Try to break out of this, tin butt!" Sonic taunted as he was caught by the robot spider's mechanical legs and blasted to the other two's vicinity. "This is getting painful." He said.

"How are we gonna beat him?" Phosphora asked.

" _We're not. Just hold him off a little longer until the others are done."_ Spidey answered before they continue their fight with Neo Mecha Spider-Man.

While Spidey's squad contend with Mecha, Pit's squad has been focusing their attention destroying the Aurum Generator. "So we should focus attacking the center?" Lucina asked Palutena as she switches rails.

' _Yes, and don't forget you can switch between grind rails as you see fit. Weapons have different ranges, so feel out how far the rails are from the generator.'_ Palutena said as the generator's defense mechanism kicks in and unleashes four giant energy tentacles.

"Huh?!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Well, this is unexpected.'_ Palutena said as the three quickly switches from the crumbling rails to avoid getting smacked by the tentacles.

"No doubt Mecha gave the thing octopus arms because of his master." Weiss said as they continue avoiding rails and attacking the core whenever possible.

Just then, when nobody needed him most, "HAHAHAHAHA", Pyrrhon flies in.

"Pyrrhon? What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"Looks like you could use a hand there, little angel and humans. The heroic hand...of justice!" Pyrrhon said.

"We appreciate the help, Pyrrhon, but we're fine on our own." Lucina replied.

"Try my pryoweaponry on for size!"

"He's not listening!" Weiss retorted as the flame god fires his flames on the generator, thinking it'll instantly destroy it, but judging from the increase in temperature and how its tentacles can now shoot laser blasts, the complete opposite happened.

"That's…odd." Pyrrhon said.

" _You idiot! You supercharged it!"_ Spidey shouted while he's fighting his robot clone. _"Don't you know adding heat to heat makes it hotter? Basic science!"_

"HA HA HA HA HA! That is to say, oops. My bad." Pyrrhon replied.

""My bad"? That's all you have to say?" Pit replied as he attends to the increase in danger levels.

"No. I have one more message to impart to you. I wish you all luck! You're going to need it. And with that, I must leave you! Until we meet again!" The Sun God said before flying away.

"You could at least help US out!" Sonic shouted as he NARROWLY avoids Mecha's powerful laser shots.

"Arrgh! What an idiot!" Weiss said as Pyrrhon continues to get on their nerves.

Even though Pyrrhon made the situation a lot harder than necessary, Pit's team push past all odds and give it all they got in destroying the generator. As they notice the generator is on the verge of destruction, Spidey's team decides to finish their fight with Super Mecha Spider-Man. **"This is the end!"** Mecha declared.

" _Got that right, faker!"_ Spidey smirked as Sonic and Phosphora circle around the robot to form a gigantic electric hurricane, making it impossible for escape. Mecha takes his chances and overcharges his power with a powerful blast that extinguishes the hurricane just as Aura Spidey flies down with a Planetary Kumodama in his hand. _"Planetary Kumodama!"_ He roared.

As Mecha's about to counterattack, he was caught off-guard when the attack and Spidey was revealed to be an afterimage that passes through him. **"What?!"** He exclaimed, then completely caught off-guard by a roaring drop-kick to the head by the real Spider-Man, smacking the robot directly at the generator just as Pit's team lands the final blow, causing it to start blowing up with Mecha for the ride. **"GAAAAH!"** He screamed in pain as he powers down. **"This isn't over!"** He proclaimed as he teleports out of the base.

 **BGM End**

"And pulverazed!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Nice. Now let's get you out of there!'_ Palutena said as she teleports the Avengers and Pit away while Phosphora teleports back to Viridi's.

Outside, Pyrrhon watches from a distance as the Aurum Hive falls apart and implodes on itself, taking its C.S.P. factory and its whole fleet with it. "And now on to the Aurum Brain…In that Death Egg or whatever." He said as he folds his arms.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Now we have one thing left to do: Raid the Death Egg and destroy the Aurum Brain.**

 **Sonic: Easier said than done. Look! It's Grimadoom!**

 **Spider-Man: Why am I not surprised? His power easily puts Palutena and the other gods to shame.**

 **Pit: So how do we beat him?**

 **Sonic: Leave it to me! I'll surpass the gods and take him down!**

 **Spider-Man: And if that isn't enough, Ero and I have your back!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Strength of Mortals**_

 **Pit: Amazing! You guys are completely strong now!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Next chapter, the debut of Sonic's new transformation using the Dream Stone and the return of the "Legendary Totem Berserker", Black Ace and Red Joker Spider-Man. For any of you wondering, I am following the same story chapters as the original "Kid Icarus Uprising" game, with obviously a few alterations and additions. So we're pretty much at the halfway point of this whole story.**

 **Sanantx: I don't really plan on doing any What If storylines.**


	21. Issue 18: Strength of Mortals

_Issue 18: Strength of Mortals_

 **Skyworld, Palutena's Temple**

 **BGM-Sonic 3D Blast (Mega Drive) OST-Panic Puppet Zone Act 1**

The Aurum invasion, led by members of the Masters of Evil, have almost completely mechanized all of Pit's world. The beautiful flowers grow dark and sick. The humans losing their homes, and lives to the unstoppable Aurum troops. The whole landscape of the planet creepily gets converted to metal. The only hope left for the world lies in the mortal and god alliance between the D-Avengers, Pit and the gods of his world to push back the Aurum and defeat the Masters of Evil.

While Spider-Man's on his computer, completing the virus to reverse the robotization, Palutena and Ero direct the others heroes to a projection of the semi-mechanized world and the Death Egg floating in space, the base of the Aurum that is shooting a large beam that's the cause of the world-wide robotization.

"About 76% of the planet has already been converted and it continues to spread." Palutena informed the heroes of the current situation. "We have no time to waste. We are launching a full-scale assault at the Aurum's main base, the Death Egg, to reverse the robotization and destroy the Aurum Brain."

"Still can't believe Metal brought back the Death Egg." Sonic said. "I mean, look at this thing. It's starting to thin." He joked as he points to the hologram of the Death Egg, which is shaped a little thinner than usual, more "egg" like than ever before.

"Which leaves you and the others the perfect team to infiltrate the base with little trouble." Palutena smiled.

"Leave it to us! We'll blow that station out of the sky, or space." Pit said.

"Not until I reverse the robotization." Spidey said as he stands up from his computer. "I've developed a virus that should do the trick. Just get me close enough to the Aurum Brain so I can give it something to choke on. Then we can blow that station out of orbit."

"Sounds like a plan!" Pit replied.

"It won't be easy." Lucina warned. "It's possible we'll have to face Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man again, and we're all aware how powerful they are."

"Two members of Team Superior. You think it's possible "he" is here?" Weiss asked her friends about a certain hybrid hedgehog that possess their DNA.

"Who's he?" Pit asked.

"Very likely." Sonic answered Weiss's question.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Pit asked, still out of the loop.

"No matter." Sonic grinned as he tosses up the Exo Dream Stone. "If he shows up, I'll use this. It's time I go all-out with this baby."

"Again: Who's he?!" Pit asked, starting to raise his voice as no one seems to be paying attention to him.

"And if that isn't enough, Ero and I have your back. Right, partner?" Spidey turned to his partner spider-beast.

Ero smiled, _"Heh. I have to get off my ass once in a while, unlike a certain goddess."_ He muttered, receiving a flick to the head by an irritated Palutena that he growls at.

Pit sighs, as no one seems to be paying attention to him even after practically yelling, "I give up."

"What's wrong, Pit?" Peter asked him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Sorry if we've been ignoring you." Pete apologized as he puts his hand on the angel's shoulder. "C'mon," He hands him the Laser Staff. "It's time to save your world."

Pit smiled then happily nodded, "Right! Let's finish the Aurum once and for all!"

Spidey smiled as he puts on his Spider-Armor, then joins his friends to the door that'll teleport them out into space, with Lucina and Weiss materializing their space suits just in time as they fly at top speed towards the Death Egg and its massive fleet of islands and battleships.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Aurum Brain**

' _This is it, fellow gods! Our last chance to dispose of these aliens out of the galaxy!'_ Loki exclaimed.

' _Commencing Underworld assault on the Aurum central nervous system!'_ Hades exclaimed as he sends his Monoeyes to battle some Tribytes and flying Aurum Badniks.

' _Children! Phosphora! Our final target is the brains behind this operation! The Aurum Brain!'_ Viridi commanded her children to attack the Aurum Grimm.

"On it, Mistress Viridi!" Phosphora replied as she joins the D-Avengers to blast some flying Aurum Octobots.

' _Sun god Pyrrhon on the scene! Now with added Pyro Cannon action!'_ Pyrrhon flew ahead and fired a stream of fire on Aurum enemies.

' _With all us gods—er, and Pyrrhon—united, the Aurum Brain doesn't stand a chance.'_ Palutena said.

"It's kind of crazy! The biggest egos in the universe working together?" Pit wondered.

" **It happens sometimes."** Spidey replied as he's been involved in bitter alliances between heroes and villains.

' _Let us see how you fare against our combined power!'_ Loki exclaimed, taunting the Aurum.

' _Drive the intruders back into space, minions!'_ Hades ordered.

' _We cannot lose! Our planet's very existence is on the line!'_ Viridi said.

' _Do your thing, Pyro Snake! Shazammitylam!'_ Pyrrhon blasted an island with his flames.

"Everyone seems to be in good spirits, though." Lucina said.

' _Or they've finally lost it.'_ Palutena replied.

"Judging from whatever Pyrrhon said…yeah." Weiss remarked as they and Phosphora slowly approach the Death Egg.

' _Now that we've defeated the Aurum Hive, we need to take down that fortress.'_ Palutena said.

"It's huge!" Pit exclaimed.

"Just like other Eggman's "fatty" space stations." Sonic joked.

' _It houses the Aurum Brain, which controls every single Aurum unit. Destroy it should also sever the Masters' control over the Aurum too.'_ Palutena said.

" **How did you know that?"** Spidey asked.

' _Oh, Pyrrhon told me.'_

" **Sounds suspicious. He showed up, out of nowhere, when the Aurum starting attacking."**

"Man, is that guy obsessed with the Aurum or what? He sure knows a lot about them." Sonic said.

"That's because I spend a lot of time on Divinipedia." Pyrrhon replied as he flies besides them.

"Is that a thing?" Lucina asked.

"If it is, send us a link." Pit requested.

"The time for learning has passed. Attack the Aurum Bra-!"

 **BGM End**

Pyrrhon was immediately cut off when a terrifying creature composed of purple energy with a skeleton body and two enormous arms suddenly burst out of the Death Egg, smacking the sun god, Phosphora, Pit, and the Avengers far away from the space station. With a single powerful roar, the aura beast charges its mouth blast and completely decimates all the united gods' armies. Most of the Underworld Army and the Forces of Nature have been utterly destroyed without a single trace left of them.

No question, everyone was absolutely flabbergasted how much they've lost in such a short amount of time. _'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! That thing took out our armies in a single blow!'_ Viridi exclaimed, and rightfully so.

' _What kind of power is this?!'_ Palutena exclaimed. _'Whatever this energy is, it's shaking the whole world, no, our whole reality...'_

' _My, my. It looks like we have quite the monster to deal with.'_ Hades remarked.

"We know what it is." Sonic said, very familiar with this power and who commands it. He grins as he's about to speak, "It's been a while, Grimadoom."

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-The Birth of Merged Zamasu**

The mysterious beast roars as it transforms into a violent tornado outside the Death Egg. Menacing red eyes glow from within the tornado before it burst away, revealing to be a hedgehog wearing a hooded cloak. And once he took off his hood, the mysterious being reveals himself to be none other than Grimadoom the Hedgehog.

"That's Grimadoom?!" Pit exclaimed, finally receiving the dreadful answer to his previous question.

"I knew it…I knew those robot flunkies couldn't get the job done." Grimadoom spoke, disappointed Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man couldn't defeat the Avengers, even with their upgrades. With no warning, faster than they could breath, he teleports within the heroes' vicinity and easily kicks each and everyone one of them to a nearby floating island. Just that one kick leaves the heroes in the dust as they barely gather the strength to stand on a knee. Sonic was the first to regain his strength and quickly enters a speedy brawl with his double across the island, ending with a booming stalemate.

' _He's as good as ever.'_ Sonic thought, already panting.

"Tired already? Want me to get you a drink?" Grimadoom mocked. "Though it doesn't seem like you have a lot of time, do you?"

' _ANOTHER hedgehog?! Is there another Sonic look-a-like I'm not aware of?'_ Viridi asked.

' _If I'm mistaken, he's an artificial being created by Dr. Doom, composed of the DNA of our worlds' strongest warriors._ * _'_ Loki informed. (Witness the birth of Grimadoom in _*D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 7*_ )

' _But his power…It's…It's nothing I've ever encountered before.'_ Palutena said, sweating a bit.

Spidey holds onto his chest as he and the other fighters stand up against the mighty Grimadoom. **"Grimadoom. Didn't think you'd show your face after we embarrassed you on live television. *"** He said. (Grimadoom and his team lost the finals in _*D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing Race 13*_ )

"That was old news, and old news bores me." Grimadoom replied.

' _That sounded familiar.'_ Palutena said, remembering Hades said something completely similar when he first showed up to the scene.

' _Oh my god, he's a hedgehog version of me! I love him already!'_ Hades said, smiling.

' _Ugh! One of you is enough.'_ Viridi said.

"Hmm…So the beings talking in my head are the gods of this world, huh? Sasquatches are more interesting." Grimadoom insulted the KI gods as he finds them pathetic and lame, not to mention weak.

' _NUH-UH! You did NOT compare me to a sasquatch!'_ Viridi shouted. _'The other two, maybe, but how dare you insult us! You better learn respect, rodent, or I'll-!'_

With a simple, frightening glare into space, Grimadoom starts to telepathically crushes Viridi's mind, causing her to scream in pain before he stops with the torture. "Viridi!" Pit shouted if she's okay.

"Mistress Viridi! Are you alright?!" Phosphora asked.

They hear Viridi pant heavily, slowing recovering from that frightening head trauma. _'…I-I'm okay…He almost crushed my mind like a grape…'_

' _How can that be?!'_ Palutena asked.

" **Grimadoom's powers came from the Exo Espeon Stone,"** Spidey started explaining, **"Combined with his stolen psychic powers, his telepathic abilities are EASILY among the strongest."**

"He could crush all our minds in a single stroke if he wasn't so cocky." Weiss added.

"There would be no one to admire my wonderful personality if everyone's catatonic." Grimadoom quipped.

"But you guys HAVE beaten him before?" Pit asked.

"Heh. Barely." Sonic replied as he continues to stare seriously at his confident clone. "Make no mistake. Grimadoom is, without a doubt, our strongest foe. He can destroy a whole planet. The potential to destroy a WHOLE universe if he gets really serious. *" The blue hedgehog informed his godly allies what they're up against. (Even the might of Hyper Sonic barely won their climatic fight in _*D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 17*_ )

' _A whole universe?!'_ Palutena exclaimed in shock and horror.

' _You must be joking! That would make him stronger than us! Stronger than the gods!'_ Viridi exclaimed in denial.

' _Ooooh boy. I think we're in trouble.'_ Hades sang.

"It's so nice. I'm glad you're all learning how "awesome" I am." Grimadoom joked. "You have my word I won't destroy the universe, that is, unless it's by accident." He evilishly smirked while chuckling sinisterly.

 **BGM End**

Pyrrhon takes a quick look at the Death Egg then down on the planet it's robotizing. "We don't have time, fellow heroes. We must attack the Aurum Brain while there's still a world to save."

"We have to get past him first, and it won't be easy." Lucina said, gripping onto her sheathed sword if Grimadoom initiates a battle.

' _We have no other choice. You're going to have to engage Grimadoom and deal with him quickly.'_ Palutena instructed.

"Don't worry. I have things covered here, guys. You go and stop the Aurum Brain!" Sonic said to his pals, wanting to deal with Grimadoom alone.

"Oh, come on! Stop being the hero. This was supposed to be MY story, remember?" Pit complained, wanting to get his time to shine.

"We're just crossing over. You gotta learn to share, dude." Sonic grinned at Pit.

"But you keep stealing the spotlight!"

"Every hero has their moment. You'll get yours."

"' **Sides, you haven't fought Grimadoom as much as we have. You don't know what he's capable of. Just leave it to Sonic. He and Grimadoom do have a little rivalry going on."** Spidey explained why it's best for Sonic to deal with Grimadoom.

Pit growled, but reluctantly understands what is right for the mission, "Okay. Guess it's natural for two hedgehogs to go at it."

" **Like peanut butter and chocolate."** Spidey quipped as he hovers to the sky.

"Is that supposed to make any sense?" Weiss asked him as everyone minus Sonic heads back to the Death Egg while he deals with some unfinished business with the hybrid super hedgehog.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST-Theme of Piccolo**

"I don't have time to play with you all day, so I'm gonna end this quick." Sonic grinned at the self-supreme hedgehog.

"Go ahead. Show me your power with the Dream Stone." Grimadoom grinned.

Sonic chuckles, taking out the rainbow Exo Stone from his quills. He closes his eyes, gripping hard onto the stone as a bright silver light starts to emanate from it and encompasses Sonic in it. _'Something's happening.'_ Palutena remarked as the light shines brighter than before, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from its radiance. As the light diminishes, everyone notices Sonic slight change in appearance. His overall body looks the same as before, except his blue quills are spiked up like he's super, and his eyes have gone silver. Along with the complex silver aura, two energy loops surround his body, closely resembling the electron shells of an atom.

' _Amazing. He transformed.'_ Palutena said, astonished just like the other gods watching.

"This is the power of light. I'm liking this. I've never felt power this pure. I feel like I can do anything." The newly-transformed Sonic grinned as he clenches his right fist.

Meanwhile, Grimadoom seems intrigued by Sonic's new power. "It's different from your usual transformations. What do you call this new power?" He asked.

"Heh. I'm feeling ultra. So how 'bout "Ultra Sonic"?" Ultra Sonic points at Grim.

' _Laaame!'_ Viridi remarked on the name.

The ISO hedgehog laughs, excited to test his limits against Sonic's new power. "I'm curious to find out…how much stronger you've gotten." Without uttering a simple grunt, Grimadoom's dark blue aura burst out like wild flames out of control, causing the wind to scatter erratically and violently all throughout the world.

' _That power! I can feel it from here!'_ Viridi exclaimed as she, and the other gods can feel Grimadoom's tremendous power from their homes.

' _Is this really the energy from just one mortal?!'_ Palutena asked, stunned, and moreso when the gods notice Grimadoom has also undergo a slight transformation, gaining pure blue eyes and his quills glowing menacingly, surrounded by his cosmic aura.

"Your Binary form. *" Sonic recognized the power he inherited from Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel. (Grimadoom's Binary form debuted in _*D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX Issue 12*_ )

"Don't think this will go like last time. My evolved power has eclipsed any previous weakness I had prior." Binary Grimadoom proclaimed.

"Would be really boring if it didn't." Sonic grinned.

Grim sinisterly chuckles as he takes a fighting position against his rival, "Now then: Are you ready to die?"

"I'll tell you after I whooped you!" Sonic quipped as he gets ready for an incredible fight that'll soon amaze the gods watching from their homes.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent OST-Trap Phantasm (Tunes Ver.)**

Both powered-up hedgehogs immediately go into a spin dash formation, revving up to its highest degree, and when they collide, colorful explosions fill the entirely of spacefield. They take their clash through multiple islands and battleships, decimating everything during their epic battle.

' _This is quite entertaining.'_ Hades commented on the fight so far.

' _They're fighting on a whole another world than we can comprehend! Incredible!'_ Viridi exclaimed in surprise.

' _I'm worried they might destroy the world if they kick things up a notch!'_ Palutena remarked.

Loki stays silent, focusing on the battle between hedgehog as it enters its next phase. While fighting at light speed, Ultra Sonic tries to land a swing punch on Grimadoom, but the hybrid hedgehog slightly swerve from the attack, kneeing Sonic hard in the chest before unleashing a swift three-kick combo that blows him away. After regaining his balance, Sonic manipulates matter of an Aurum battleship into a cluster of flaming meteors and rains them down on Grimadoom. The binary fighter zips from each meteor and blitz the ultra hero, crashing him through dozens of battleships before blasting him to the deck of a ship.

Sonic immediately gets on his feet when he spots Grimadoom blitzing towards him for another beating. As he gets closer, Sonic creates a cage made of vibranium to trap Grimadoom, but it was instantly blown into dust when he powered up, teleporting close to a surprised Sonic to punch him through space until he curled up to quickly stop his uncontrollable flight. The silvery aura hedgehog decided another approach and teleported up close to combo Grimadoom with light-speed punches and kicks, firing a beam of pure light that knocks him upwards for a chance for Sonic to charge up his light energy to create trails of light that entangle the villain, giving the blur hero to roll along those rails and blitz the trapped Grimadoom from all directions as pure light, leaving behind tiny trails of starts as he moves.

When he had enough of the punishment, Grimadoom's eyes flare up, breaking the light rails, leaving Sonic to stumble for a fierce kick that plants him to the moon's surface. He grunts in pain as he shakes his head, then looks in shock when Grimadoom charges up a large beam that cuts through the moon, slicing it into two while Sonic flown away before the attack hit him.

"Whoa." Sonic muttered in amazement.

' _HE SPLIT THE MOON!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"It's not a big deal." Sonic casually replied.

' _He "SPLIT" THE MOON!'_ Viridi shouted.

"I'll fix it later! Huh?" Sonic looks in surprise when a chuckling Grimadoom telekinetically lifts multiple large battleships and islands and proceeds to throw them at the ultra hedgehog. With his speed, Sonic runs along the thrown ships, bounces off multiple islands as he closes in on Grimadoom, who recreates that energy monster avatar from before to swipe at Sonic. The hedgehog flipped over its large arm and runs down then pierces into the core of the monster.

"What?!" Grimadoom exclaimed before Sonic kicked him out of his own beast. He unleashes a loud scream as he charges his light to extinguish the dark beast, then immediately charges a powerful beam at the binary hybrid, getting off considerable amount of damage as he flies over to see he's still alive.

"You're as strong as ever, Grim. No, you're even stronger than before." Sonic grinned.

"I told you, didn't I? I grow stronger from every fight. My power is absolute! Not even the gods can stop me." Grimadoom confidently proclaimed. "You should just give up and accept the inevitable."

"Hah! In your dreams, Grimadoom." Sonic smirkingly retorted. "I'll surpass the gods in order to beat you and save this world! So prepare yourself, 'cause you're about to suffer a beating like you've never had before!" Ultra Sonic proclaimed as he charges up his immense exo energy.

Grimadoom laughed, finding his proclamation of him beating him amusing "As you wish…brother!" He starts charging up his terrifying cosmic energy for round two of their epic showdown.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the rest of the D-Avengers, Pit, Phosphora, and Pyrrhon…**

"We're heading in!" Pit said as the united heroes follow Pyrrhon into an opening of the Death Egg.

"This path will take us directly to the Aurum Brain. Come on, heroes! It's time for us to take this space junk to the space dump!" Pyrrhon said as they fly through various spots of the Death Egg as they make their way to the core.

"You think that blue hedgehog will be alright?" Phosphora wondered.

"He's beaten Grimadoom before, he can do it again." Weiss confidently replied. "'Sides, what we're doing is more important."

" **We're closing in."** Spidey informed his teammates as they fly into the room containing the azure Aurum Brain, corrupted by the C.S.P.

"So this is the Aurum Brain…" Lucina remarked.

"Do your thing, guys. You know, your…shooting thing." Pyrrhon instructed the heroes.

" **Not yet. I need to reverse the polarity of the beam robotizing the planet."** Spidey said as he flies close to the Aurum Brain.

"If that's the case…" Pyrrhon muttered. Just as Spidey's about to place his gauntlet on Brain to infect it with his virus to reverse the robotization, he was blinded-sighted away by a stream of fire, which surprisingly belonged to Pyrrhon, "It's brain-frying time!" He said as he flies into the center of the Aurum Brain.

" **What are you doing?!"** Spidey shouted but it was too late as Pyrrhon has already overheated the Brain to immeasurable levels, causing the whole chamber to start exploding.

' _Everyone, get out of there! Pit, I'm getting you out!'_ Palutena exclaimed as she controls a screaming Pit to fly away at top speed while everyone else follows him. _'Just a little farther!'_ She said as everyone successfully escaped the fortress before they got caught in the explosion.

Ultra Sonic and Binary Grimadoom pause their fight for a moment, wondering what just happened. "Huh? What happened? Guys, did you do it?" Sonic asked his friends if they succeeded in their mission.

" **No! We suffered a few hiccups."** Spidey quipped, but a bit irritated by Pyrrhon blasting him.

"We don't know what even happened in there! Did Pyrrhon make it out?" Pit asked.

' _Ha ha ha ha ha!'_

Spidey grunts in worry when he notices the Death Egg's energy readings suddenly spiking, **"Energy readings are spiking up."**

 _HA HA HA HA HA HA!'_

'Oh no." Lucina said as everyone slowly sees a large projection of Pyrrhon appearing in front of the Death Egg.

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Menasor Theme**

"NICELY DONE!"Pyrrhon said.

"Pyrrhon?! Pit said in confusion.

"THANKS TO YOU, PYRRHON HAS LEVELED UP! I AM NOW A LEVEL INFINITY EPIC SUPER GOD…PLUS! ULTIMATE POWER IS NOW PYRRHON'S!"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT WE NEEDED RIGHT NOW!" Weiss shouted.

" **Pyrrhon, what are you talking about?!"** Spidey shouted at the traitor.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Pyrrhon said as his projection disappears, commanding several Aurum troops to attack the heroes, but suddenly, they went from green to fiery red."

"Is changing their color supposed to scare us?" Phosphora asked, but all she did make the sun god laugh even harder.

' _I'm pulling the Aurum strings now! Not even the combined power of the gods can stop me!'_ Pyrrhon proclaimed.

' _Oh, snap! Poor Pitty and Avengies got duped!'_ Hades said.

"Shut UP, Hades!" Weiss shouted as they dodge Pyrrhon's Aurum forces.

' _This might not be the best time to rub salt in the wound.'_ Viridi said.

"WHAT KIND OF RAT TRICKS AND ANGEL AND SOME HUMANS, PYRRHON?!" Pit yelled.

' _WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS AWESOME!'_ Pyrrhon loudly replied as he turns his attention to Grimadoom. _'Hey, Grimadoom,'_ He shouted, getting his attention. _'You don't mind if I pilot your world-ending toy for a little while?'_

"Whatever." Grimadoom simply replied, shocking everyone, including Pyrrhon himself, that he would let him use the Death Egg.

' _Wait! You're serious?'_

"Just don't let all that power get to your head." Grimadoom smirked.

' _Hah! You saying I ain't stronger than you? Think again!'_ Pyrrhon fires a gigantic beam of fire from the Death Egg that Grimadoom, easily, _effortlessly_ deflected to another part of the galaxy. _'H-How?!'_ He responded, astonished that somehow Grimadoom is still miles stronger than him after fusing with the Aurum Brain.

"You'll live to regret the choice you so foolishly made. I assure you." Grimadoom ominously warned the upgraded sun god.

"You're still plotting something, aren't you?" Ultra Sonic asked his clone.

"I'm just going through the motions." Grimadoom replied, not clearly answering Sonic's question. He lifts his hand to the sky to form the largest energy blade anyone has ever seen and slams it down at Sonic, who narrowly dodged the attack and proceeds to counterattack.

Meanwhile, the rest of the united heroes are having trouble dealing with all of Pyrrhon's Aurum troopers. "Yow! This is intense!" Pit exclaimed after narrowly avoiding death for the fifth time in a row.

" **Pyrrhon, stop this! You don't know what you're doing! The Aurum are too complicated for you to control, and who knows what else the Masters of Evil did to them! Break free NOW while you still have a free will!"** Spidey shouted, demanding Pyrrhon to cease control of the Aurum.

' _You're just jealous of my Aurum swagger! Admit it! I'll continue using the Aurum to transform the whole universe into my image, starting with this robotized Earth!'_ Pyrrhon replied, not giving a damn what Peter just told him.

" **You're impossible!"** Spidey replied.

' _So, anyone have any bright ideas on how to take him out?'_ Hades asked.

' _I suppose we have no choice. This is it, my single remaining jewel.'_ Viridi said, just as Spidey's spider-sense triggers to a large, bright object descending from the sky, towards the Death Egg.

"Wait a second…Is that a RESET BOMB?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

' _Time to let nature takes it course!'_

" **No, Viridi!"** Spidey shouted, telling her to stop but it was too late as the Reset Bomb crashes into the fortress and expands into a Reset Bomb Forest.

"This is getting out of control!" Lucina said.

Viridi laughed, thinking she won, _'Who's awesome now, Pyrrhon?!'_ She asked so proudly.

' _HAHAHAHA!'_ Pyrrhon laughed as if nothing happened. _'Is that really all you've got?'_ He taunted as the nature forest on the fortress bursts into flames.

' _How could this happen?!'_ Viridi asked, shocked.

" **I was trying to tell you! What made you think nature works against fire?!"** Spidey asked.

' _I was in the heat of the moment!'_

"Please tell me that was unintentional?!" Weiss remarked to the fire pun Viridi made.

' _It was! Shut up!'_

' _I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the power of flight is running out.'_ Palutena said.

"So now what?" Pit asked.

' _I'm sorry, Pit. I have to get you of there. Leave the rest to the Avengers.'_ Palutena shines her light down over Pit to whisk him away, but surprisingly, nothing happens and he remains in his spot. _'Oh no!'_

' _What's wrong?'_ Viridi asked.

' _I can't extract him. I don't understand why.'_

' _Someone's interfering with your powers! Pyrrhon, what have you done?!'_ Ero demanded an answer from the flame god.

' _I recently graduated with an associate's degree in telepathic interference!'_ Pyrrhon joked.

' _You're blocking me?'_ Palutena asked.

' _Afraid so. His powers have increased dramatically thanks to fusing with the Aurum Brain.'_ Ero replied as Pit starts to notice his wings are catching fire.

"My wings are getting hot!" Pit scarily noticed.

 **BGM End**

' _I'm sorry! I can't you any farther! I have to cut off the power of flight!'_ Palutena reluctantly stopped granting Pit the power of flight, causing him to immediately falling toward the surface like a screaming meteor. _'Pit! PIT!'_ She shouted.

"PIT!" The D-Avengers shouted.

Spidey grunted and wasted no time flying at top speed, completely demolishing the sound barrier downward to save Pit. "SPIDEEEEY!" Pit shouted as he reaches out for his savior.

" **I'M COMING! I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"** Spidey shouted, but as he gets closer, he's warned then blasted across the sky by Grimadoom, who has no intention of Pit being rescued.

' _Grimadoom!'_ Palutena shouted.

Grimadoom smirks then starts to notice Sonic moving at light speed to save Pit, so he quickly moved faster than him and kicked him away before he could reach the angel. "Not even the light speed will be enough to save him. And YOU are supposed to be the "fastest thing alive"?" He taunted Sonic, making him angry enough to fight him again while Pit's still falling from orbit, with no one else fast enough to save him.

"Mayday! Mayday! This looks like the end! I never learned how to reeeeead!" Pit cried.

' _Ugh, pull yourself together! I've got you covered!'_

"Viridi!" Pit recognized the goddess of nature.

' _All you have to do is line yourself up with the platform below.'_ Viridi instructed, with Pit doing just that and lands his feet on the platform Viridi sent in, almost breaking his legs in the process.

"Ouch…" Pit whined.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Aurum Brain's Fortress (First Half)**

"Pit!" The rest of the heroes, except for Sonic, flies up to greet Pit, relieved to see he's okay. "Thank the gods you're okay." Lucina said, smiling.

"Yeah, literally." Weiss joked.

' _We're glad you're all right.'_ Palutena smiled as well.

" **Seriously. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself."** Spidey said as he would've felt responsible if Pit actually died.

"Thanks, guys. Especially you, Viridi. But why did you save me? I don't get it." Pit asked.

' _There's nothing to get. Just shut your yapper and get ready to fight!'_ Viridi said.

' _By invading our land, the Aurum have declared war on all of us. And with Pyrrhon on their side, they've become even more powerful! If we don't defeat them today, we may not have a tomorrow.'_ Palutena said as the heroes resume fighting more Aurum troops.

' _Ugh, do you ever get tired of being such a nerd? All you need are twenty-sided dice and some thick glasses.'_ Viridi replied.

' _My X-ray specs allow me to see your ignorance.'_ Palutena said while actually wearing X-Ray glasses.

' _Leave the lame comedy routine to the Webhead. It's time for us to strike!'_ Viridi commanded.

" **I need to get to the Aurum Brain. Drive Pyrrhon out of it. We don't have much time left."** Spidey says as he sees the Earth is almost fully mechanized.

' _We know that. Shut your trap! The only way we'll win this if we work together.'_ Viridi said.

"This isn't much space to fight on." Pit said as he's having trouble dodging enemy projectiles while his flying friends have no trouble at all.

' _Picky picky! Maybe this will suit His Majesty a little better.'_ Viridi commands her Forces of Nature troops to fly in with another, much larger platform for Pit to fight on.

"Thanks! This is MUCH better!" Pit said.

' _It looks like Viridi has also donated some of her forces to carry the platform. But this platform is bigger, so there's more room for enemies. Stay on your guard!'_ Palutena said as they approach under a flying Aurum Aircraft Carrier. _'That Aurum ship flying overhead is the size of a continent!'_

' _If it were me, I wouldn't sweat it.'_ Hades said.

' _Enemies incoming, Avengers!'_

"Get your own platform, jerks!" Pit said as he works together with the Avengers and Phosphora to destroy as many as they can when the Aurum ship starts to approach him.

' _That Aurum ship is going to engulf your entire platform!'_ Viridi said as it lowered itself over Pit, placing him inside the ship.

"He's trapped!" Weiss noticed.

' _Aurum vermin!'_ Viridi cursed.

' _They're well-coordinated, I'll give them that.'_ Loki remarked.

It's a very good thing Ultra Sonic takes his battle against Grimadoom straight through that ship, causing it to immediately blow up, taking Pit and the others with it. **"Damn it, Sonic!"** Spidey said as he flies to the back of Pit's platform, powering up his jet boosters to maximum to push Pit out of the exploding ship in time.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Pit shouted at Sonic.

"Sorry!" Sonic retorted as he kicks Grimadoom to the air. "Let me give you a new one!" He materialized a second Aurum aircraft and dropped it down on stunned Grimadoom, then gives chase while a Kolma lands on Pit's platform.

"Ugh!" Pit grunted.

"Looks like you've got company." Phosphora said.

' _That Kolma is trying to scam a free ride! What a deadbeat!'_ Viridi said.

' _Attention, passengers! Those who fail to pay their fare must exit the vehicle.'_ Hades joked as Pit and Lucina destroy the Kolma. Just seconds after that, an Aurum Destroyer crashes into the platform.

"Whoaa!" Pit exclaimed.

' _You've got a battleship on your tail!'_ Viridi said as another Destroyer crashes into the platform's opposite side.

"Hoo boy!" Pit exclaimed again.

' _And one on your front!'_ Palutena said.

' _You're being sandwiched!'_ Viridi said.

" **Ah, yes, the old sandwich tactic. It always makes me hungry when I get caught in one."** Spidey joked.

"SHUT UP, SPIDER-MAN!" Viridi, Weiss, and Palutena yelled.

Viridi growled. _'Forces of Nature! Push that platform up and out of there!'_ With Spider-Man's incredible strength, the Forces of Nature rose the platform up, freeing Pit from the Destroyers. _'Good! You broke free!'_

' _HAHAHAHA! I SEE YOU'RE HARD AT WORK!'_ Pyrrhon laughed.

"Pyrrhon!" Pit exclaimed.

 **BGM End**

' _Pyrrhon Creed Number 427: Hard work should always be rewarded! Which is why I got a present. For me. To destroy you. It's Pyroblaster time!'_ He charges up the Death Egg for another powerful attack.

" **Uh-oh!"** Spidey said as his spider-sense goes haywire for Pit's safety.

' _Hold on!'_ Viridi commands her troops to shield Pit with the platform as a large, fiery beam suddenly shoots out from the Death Egg.

"Augh!"

' _Come on, Pit! No wimping out!'_ Viridi told him as the beam dissipates, leaving Pit safe but not her troops. _'See? You're fine. Though I can't say the same for my troops that we're carrying your platform.'_

"Mistress Viridi. We're sorry." Lucina apologized, feeling bad.

"I feel terrible about this." Pit said.

' _Our Forces of Nature allies made the ultimate sacrifice. But there's no point dwelling. I called for backup.'_ Palutena said as the platform falls beneath Pit, sending him falling to another one, this time being carried by Centurion Strongarms.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Aurum Brain's Fortress (Second Half)**

"The Centurions?!" Weiss said, surprised.

"Glad to see you're safe, Captain!" One spoke up to Pit.

"The centurions are in way over their heads!" Pit said.

' _They mean well. They're just not very effective.'_ Palutena said.

' _Pretty harsh words for your own troops.'_ Viridi said.

"Pull them out! I don't want them to get hurt!" Pit argued.

' _Then how do you plan to make it to Pyrrhon?'_ Palutena asked.

"I-I'll think of something! Maybe Spidey can carry me." Pit said.

" **It'll be a bit awkward to fight though."** Spidey replied.

"We live to serve, Captain!" Another Centurion spoke up. "Your mission is to defeat Pyrrhon and eliminate the Aurum forces! We dedicate our energy and resources to helping you and the Avengers reach that goal!"

"They bring up a good point." Weiss said.

"In war, if one has the courage to fight, it's recommended to take them. I know from experience." Lucina said.

Pit sighed, having no other choice. "…OK, OK. Then charge, soldiers!" Pit commanded as they fly to the first path they took to the Aurum Brain, which has now been caught on fire.

' _It seems as if our previous path into the Aurum Brain is, well, aflame.'_ Palutena said.

' _You can thank Pyrrhon for that.'_ Loki remarked.

' _You'll have to go around.'_ Palutena said.

" **Follow me. I might've found another path."** Spidey said as everyone follows him into an opening.

"Going in!" A Centurion said.

' _You've got Aurum enemies on your tail!'_ Palutena informed, prompting the heroes to destroy all enemies in their sight.

"There's an obstacle ahead!" Another Centurion said as they approach the closing walls.

"Keep moving forward! We'll take care of it!" Pit ordered as the heroes destroy the walls.

"Just watch out for the lasers!" Weiss said as she and Lucina swerves away from the lasers.

' _They're coming from the battleship outside.'_ Viridi said.

' _Ahh, alien ingenuity at its best.'_ Hades said.

' _We're closing in on Pyrrhon!'_

' _I hope he's decent.'_

' _Get it together, guys! My poor centurions are struggling. Destroy those enemies NOW!'_ Palutena said as a swarm of techno enemies surround the heroes.

" **We're trying out best!"** Spidey retorted as he shoots as many enemies as he could.

' _Some goddess needs to go to leadership training…'_ Viridi joked after the heroes destroyed the last line of defense to the Aurum Brain Chamber.

' _Pyrrhon is up ahead.'_ Ero informed.

' _Halt. Halt. Stay. Away.'_ Pyrrhon said in a monotone voice.

"Does something seem a little off about Pyrrhon?" Pit asked.

" **Was the whole monotone voice didn't give you a clue?"** Spidey quipped as they fly faster.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Aurum Brain Chamber**

The united, marvelous heroes enter the Aurum Brain room where they encounter Pyrrhon, who has somehow fused into the surface of the Aurum Brain and twitching massively, "01101011011010010110110001101100..."

" **I knew this would happen."** Spidey said, figuring out something like this would occur when Pyrrhon fused with the Aurum Brain.

"Pyrrhon! What are you doing?!" Pit asked.

" **Following our orders."** A cold, metallic voice says, revealing to be chuckling Neo Metal Sonic descending down next to Pyrrhon with Neo Mecha Spider-Man.

"It's Metal and Mecha!" Weiss spotted.

" **Pyrrhon's now under our control. He fell right into our trap."** Metal Sonic said.

" **The trap was originally meant for Spider-Man when he was going to connect with the Aurum Brain to reverse our work, but the foolish sun god got too greedy for his own good."** Mecha Spidey explained.

" **I guess I should thank him?"** Spidey remarked.

" **Organic creatures are too easy to manipulate, whether man or god. Isn't that right, Pyrrhon?"** Metal asked their new slave.

"I…I…I will not be controlled…" Pyrrhon said, surprisingly having some sense of free will left.

" **That's right, Pyrrhon! You can break free! Don't let them control you!"** Spidey shouted to help him resist.

"I…I…WE WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED!" Pyrrhon has completely been succumbed by the Aurum, and by extension, the Masters of Evil.

"NO!" Pit exclaimed.

" **We told you. No one can escape our power! With Pyrrhon's added abilities, we will conquer EVERY dimension, collect all the Exo Stones, and achieve multiversal domination! All will submit to the Masters of Evil's will!"** Metal Sonic laughed maniacally.

" **Not if I pull the plug!"** Spidey proclaimed as he races towards the Aurum-controlled Pyrrhon to shut down the Brain and reverse the robotization on the planet. Mecha Spidey quickly uses his C.S.P. reactor to transform into his super state and quickly backhands Spidey away from the Brain, leaving Metal to transform into his Turbo form to destroy Pit's rocky platform, causing him to fall screaming again.

" **Not now!"** Spidey releases a large web net to catch Pit in time, but it was immediately burned by Pyrrhon, causing him to fall one more time until Weiss caught him with a sturdy glyph platform.

"Thanks." Pit told her.

"You're welcome." Weiss replied.

In the air, Spidey and Phosphora managed to stun Super Mecha long enough to take down the barrier protecting Aurum Pyrrhon so Spidey can close in to the Brain. **"Only got one shot."** He muttered as he presses his hand directly on the Aurum Brain, transmitting his virus to it. As he does, he slowly gets swallowed up by the Brain and struggles to break free. **"Just a little more…"** He mumbled as he slowly gets swallowed up whole by the flame brain.

' _Spider-Man!'_ Palutena exclaimed as she saw him get completely absorbed by the Aurum Brain.

Metal Sonic laughed again, now knowing his victory is almost assured. **"It's useless! We have won! There's nothing you can do now, but watch as your world falls under our rule."** He summons a large holographic screen of Pit's world seconds away from being completely turned into metal. There was nothing no one could do but watch in horror as the Death Egg fires one more blast to seal the deal. But then, when all hope seems lost, a miraculous miracle happens. Instead of the beam finishing off the robotization project, it starts to reverse it entirely, quickly spreading throughout the planet. **"What?! What happened?!"** Metal exclaimed as the planet is starting to free itself from its mechanized form and return back to its beautiful blue marble world.

' _The whole world is turning back to normal!'_ Viridi exclaimed in happiness.

' _Spider-Man's virus! It's working!'_ Palutena said.

" **Impossible! The Aurum Brain should've consumed him!"** Metal said.

"ALERT! ALERT!" Aurum Pyrrhon starts twitching intensely as the whole station rumbles. "UNCALUABLE LEVELS OF ISO-8 ENERGY RISING! CAN'T PROCESS!"

" **ISO-8?! I've never encountered readings like this before! *"** Metal said as he scans the Aurum Brain, noticing the spark of a twilighted color ISO-8 gem appearing within the Brain, slowly forming a large spider symbol along with a loud monstrous roar shaking the whole station from the voice alone. (The Peerless Twilight ISO-8 Emblem, the symbol of Perfect Synchro that Spider-Man achieved in _*Spider-Man and Cinder-Flaming Web of Light and Shadow Issue 19*_ )

* * *

 **Outside…**

During the amidst of their fight, Sonic and Grimadoom stop for a moment when they heard the loud beasty roar coming from the Death Egg, immediately knowing who it belonged to. "Perfect. Grimadoom said sarcastically, annoyed by this development.

"Alright! Time to show everyone your fused power!" Sonic grinned as if he's talking to Spidey.

* * *

 **Back inside…**

Aurum Pyrrhon continues to shake violently as he can't contain whatever's going on inside the Aurum Brain. **"Put all power to the Aurum Brain! DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE!"** Metal Sonic loudly ordered.

"INTRUDER…CAN'T…PURGE…TOO MUCH…TOO MUCH…INTITATE…PERFECT…FINALIZATION…" Aurum Pyrrhon spoke non-sense as the Brain starts to crack.

" **NOOO!"**

"What's going on?!" Pit asked, as he wonders why Weiss and Lucina seem relatively calm about all the shaking and weird roars.

"You'll see." Weiss smiled at him.

From a top of the Aurum Brain, a bright beam of light explodes out of it with a familiar wall-crawler hidden as a dark silhouette. His whole armor begins to change, looking more beast-like. His hands form sharp claws, his feet as well. Two white bones sprout from his shoulder pads. Disc-like extensions placed along the joints and shoulders. Multiple small gems located on some parts of his body, with a spider-shaped blue gem located on his forehead. His eyes multiple, from the usual two to small eight, four stern, defined eyes placed vertically, parallel on each side of the face. Large techno-wings protruding from the back, leaking pinkish-red energy. And last but not least, a stylized, purple-colored spider symbol materializing on his chest.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit OST-Final Decisive Battle**

Everyone from the D-Avengers to the gods of this realm are absolutely awestruck at whatever this new entity that resembles Spider-Man is. "Who…is that…?" Phosphora said, almost speechless as the mysterious figure slowly opens its multiple pure blue eyes, floating motionless in mid-air while his slick black armor is constantly surrounded by a complex blue/purple aura.

"It's Black Ace!" Weiss exclaimed in joy.

"B-Black Ace…?" Pit questioned if that's the finalized form they've been talking about.

"One of the two forms Spider-Man and The Other fuse into." Lucina explained.

"Huh?"

Metal Sonic grunted, not too excited the two finalized together. **"Fire all weapons!"** He commanded the whole interior of the AB chamber to prepare all its laser beams among other weapons to attack Spider-Man. The silent fused totem unsheathes a large stinger from his right forearm, and with a single slash, slices all the weapons with a wide energy wave that cuts a part of the Death Egg itself, as seen from outside the fortress's exterior.

"Amazing…" Pit said.

Super Mecha growled. **"You will not stop us!"** He and Turbo Metal dashes with a powerful right punch, but through instinct, Spidey crosses his arms to easily catch both punches then throw them to a wall.

"UNKNOWN ENTITY: MUST BE PURGED! CONSUME! CONSUME!" Aurum Pyrrhon fires a massive stream of fire that Spidey blocks with an invisible energy shield that absorbs the energy that he redirects and heavily damage the controlled sun god.

' _He didn't even move. How's he doing that?'_ Viridi asked, stunned like the other gods watching.

' _I can't get a fix on his power. It continues to increase. And his energy is so frightening calm. Who…Who is he?'_ Even Palutena is stumped and lost, wondering if this really is Spider-Man and/or Ero.

' _The Legendary Totem Berserker.'_ Loki answered.

' _Legendary…Totem Berserker?'_ Viridi repeated

' _That's the nickname I give it. He's neither mortal nor god, but a totem with devastating power that could destroy the world.'_ Loki said.

' _That's what I call a monster.'_ Hades joked.

Palutena is instantly reminded of what Ero told her when they raided the Aurum Hive, _'When the situation becomes dire will the legendary power be reborn…'_

' _Is this what he meant? The power between mortal and god? In-Incredible…'_ Palutena thought to herself.

" _ **Pit!"**_ Shin Black Ace Spidey spoke to Pit in a multi-layered voice containing Peter's and Ero's. Pit stares at him, and before he knows it, he reconstructed the rocky platform Metal destroyed earlier with his webbing for the Centurions to carry their captain on. _**"I leave everything here to you."**_ He said in a calm, refined voice, implicitly telling Pit's team to handle Pyrrhon while he deals with Turbo Metal Sonic and Super Mecha Spider-Man.

Pit is left awestruck for a few more seconds until shaking his head, then nodding to Peter's request. "You got it!"

 **BGM End**

It was at that moment, Metal and Mecha resurfaced into the battle, angrier than ever at the fused spider. _**"I am neither one nor the other. I am ultimate warrior reborn.'**_ He calmly told his enemies and friends, as he's not Spider-Man or Ero, but a completely new Spider-Totem.

 **BGM-Pokemon XYZ OST-Ash Greninja Theme**

The Neo robots spring into action to attack the spider once more as he prepares a simple glare that blows them straight through various parts of the space station, simultaneously causing damage to the fortress as a whole. Shin Black Ace Spider-Man surges forward faster than the blink of an eye, quickly finding the robot clones to blitz relentlessly.

' _Amazing! Is this the true form of Perfect Synchro?!'_ Viridi believed as the explosions caused by Spider-Man's power knocks the robots into the air.

" **You're ruining our plans! ALL OF YOU! You're all going to die!"** Turbo Metal Sonic declared in a roar of fury, bursting in power as he and Super Mecha charges in on the silent spider.

* * *

 **With Pit's Squad…**

With Pyrrhon weakened by Spider-Man's earlier attack, Pit's team goes all-out to stop him. "This is it! Keep pouring it on!" Pit shouted as they continue to blast him with everything they've got. The Aurum-controlled god shoots multiple orbs of fire at the heroes, but Weiss flings them away with her glyphs while Phosphora shoots a powerful electric beam at Pyrrhon. The restricted sun god then fires a large ball of fire that forces Lucina to jump into the air to slice open while Pit unleashes a large charged shot that critically wounds Pyrrhon.

"We almost got him!" Lucina said.

"Yeah-haha!" Pit said as they continue attacking him.

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

During the explosive brawl in space, Sonic uppercuts Grimadoom from the jaw then immediately releases a head-crushing axe kick that knocks him downward. "You're getting sloppy!" Sonic taunted his clone, angering him to teleport up close for some lightning-fast combo action, kicking him for a hefty assault of spin attacks that ends with a beam attack.

"Your dead meat!" Grimadoom shouted, summoning multiple energy tendrils to launch at Sonic. The ultra hero quickly bounces off each tendril before he was succumbed by them all for a short moment until he burst out with a loud shout then spin attacks Grimadoom in the gut, causing him to crash through multiple of his fleet.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man…**

Both Neo bots try to assault Black Ace Spidey with a combined barrage of speedy punches and kicks. With his absolute spider-sense and natural instincts enhanced to an unknown degree, Spidey embarrassed them by effortlessly dodging all of their attacks by barely moving. He quickly retracts his wings to summon his spider-legs, spinning in place to fling them both out of his sight.

Mecha Spider-Man quickly recovers and attacks his double with a barrage of energy blasts, which amount to nothing as Spidey morphed into his other finalized form: The dinosaur-themed, Shin Red Joker, deflecting all of his attacks without moving an inch. **"What?!"** Mecha is stumped, giving Spidey enough time to actually open his mouth like he's some beast and shoots a stream of energy so strong, it knocks Mecha out of the Death Egg, throwing Metal Sonic for the ride.

As the robots shake their heads, they are horrifyingly greeted by Spider-Man, who has appeared before them as Black Ace once more, giving them a stern, cold stare. They watch in terror as he creates a humongous Webshuriken surrounding a black hole sphere.

' _A black hole?!'_ Palutena remarked as Spidey throws the projectile at the robot villains, but they dodged it and manages to punch Spidey in the face, but it did not faze him at all, much to their shock. Meanwhile, the Black Hole Webshuriken hits the Aurum fleet in space and explodes into a gigantic black hole that sucks up most of the fleet into it, transforming it into a massive black hurricane that eventually sucks up Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man. The Black Ace Spider turns both his arms into red blades and thrust himself right next to the hurricane for his final attack. _**"Shadow…Destroyer…"**_ He began while performing multiple sword slashes onto the hurricane before cutting through it with a simple, clean slice, _**"Galaxy!"**_ He stands behind the exploding black hole, looking like a total badass as the Aurum Fleet is completely destroyed, presumably with Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man with it.

 **BGM End**

' _He cut through a black hole…'_ Viridi is now totally amazed, and probably terrified of the sheer power the Legendary Totem Berserker possess.

" _ **Are you impressed?"**_ Spidey asked her.

' _N-No I'm not! Get real!'_ Viridi denied.

" _ **You don't have to deny your feelings."**_

Viridi growled, _'And here I was almost happy NOT to hear you joke.'_ She said, causing Spidey to lightly chuckle.

* * *

 **With Pit's team…**

They have just managed to land the final blow against Aurum Pyrrhon, defeating him for good. "Go back to space!" Pit shouted as Pyrrhon roars, causing the whole area to explode, forcing Palutena to get everyone out of there.

' _I need to extract you!'_ Palutena said.

"This seems familiar." Pit replied.

' _We've been doing this a lot.'_

* * *

 **With Sonic…**

The hedgehog has kicked Grimadoom in the chest, just as he notices the explosion coming from the Death Egg. "It's over, Grimadoom. You've lost!" Sonic told his rival.

Grimadoom pants heavily as he holds onto his chest, growling in frustration that he has lost. "No…This battle isn't over…You're done…finished…How dare you?... HOW DARE YOOOOU?!" He flies up above Sonic and lifts his hand up high, creating an enormous ball of dark energy. He chuckles, "Let's see how you and this planet will survive THIS!"

"He's gonna WHAT?!" Sonic shouted, just as surprised as everyone else that heard him.

' _He's gonna destroy the whole planet! Sonic, do something!'_ Palutena urged him.

Sonic does what he's instructed and hurriedly charges up to full power, putting all his energy into his palms. With no time to waste, Sonic let's out an enormous roar and fires a large silver beam at the dark energy sphere Grimadoom hurls at him, with the fate of Pit's world resting in his shoulders. Both powerful attacks collide, shaking the whole world from their collision alone. Sonic slowly loses the beam struggle but doesn't give up, putting in more energy to give him a slight edge. Grimadoom grunts as he simply flicks his fingers to give more energy to his attack which continues to pressure Sonic.

"C'MON!" Sonic shouted as he starts to lose this struggle, effectively hitting his limit as he can't put in any more energy into his attack, "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"It's over, hedgehog. You've reached your limit. There's nothing else you can do." Grimadoom told him.

' _He…He's right! There's too much energy! You can't do anything anymore! You're at your limit-!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted, cutting her off as the energy sphere starts to overwhelm him. "SHUT UP!" He yelled again. Through an amazing miracle that no one thought was possible, Sonic somehow regained his strength, and with a ferocious roar, unleashes an even bigger energy beam that overwhelms Grimadoom's and eventually himself.

"W-What?! No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Grimadoom yelled as he was completely enveloped by the energy beam as it explodes in space, with the planet spared from destruction.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Crushing Defeat**

The gods, mostly Palutena and Viridi, are stunned that Sonic was able to break through the odds and defeat Grimadoom.

' _He…He did it…'_ Viridi said as a drained Sonic floats aimlessly in space.

' _Sonic! Are you alright?!'_ Palutena asked him.

With no strength left to move, Sonic lowly chuckles as he does nothing but lie there in space. "I did it…didn't I?" He asked the gods.

' _You did. All of you. We can't thank you enough for all you have done.'_ Palutena replied.

' _I guess we've underestimated you.'_ Viridi said.

"You guys may be gods…we get that…You're in a whole another position than us…" Sonic began, gathering enough strength to barely lift his head to talk with the gods. "But we don't care…none of you…can tell us what are limits are…" He chuckles, leaving the gods something to think about before he falls unconscious and then starts falling down to the earth like a meteor.

' _Sonic! SONIC!'_ Palutena shouted as she tries to extract him to safety, but he's falling too fast for her to catch.

Thankfully, a speedy blue projectile quickly catches Sonic as he falls down to earth, revealing to be Black Ace Spider-Man who has caught him. "Think they got the message…?" Sonic weakly asked Spidey.

" _ **Yeah."**_ Spidey nodded.

The rest of the D-Avengers and Pit watch happy from above as they notice the Death Egg powering itself up, launching itself back into space. "How did…?" Lucina starts to wonder why the Death Egg is flying away.

' _It's Pyrrhon. With any luck, he'll push the Aurum to the other end of the galaxy.'_ Palutena answered.

' _He finally does something useful.'_ Viridi said.

' _Now we can get back to eliminating the real enemy: The Underworld Army.'_

"So long, space scum!" Pit cheered as everyone is teleported back to Skyworld for a good day's rest for saving the world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Not long after…**

Within the wreckage of the Aurum Fleet, Grimadoom teleports in, looking pretty banged up after narrowly surviving the beam struggle against Sonic. "That could've gone better…" He muttered as he rubs his wounded left arm. He turns to see a badly damaged Neo Metal Sonic and Neo Mecha Spider-Man slowly hovering towards him. "You two have seen better days." He joked.

" **We escaped the explosion seconds before the damage could prove critical."** Metal Sonic told him.

" **Our fleet is decimated. The C.S.P.s are destroyed. Our whole invasion stopped."** Mecha Spider-Man said.

Using Wolverine's DNA, Grimadoom's body quickly starts to heal back to full form and full power. "It's no matter. We still have our more important backup plan, which we will unleash immediately." He sinisterly grinned.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Grimadoom: It is I, Grimadoom, here to give you an important announcement! I am alive, and I'll be spreading the news of my survival all across the ruins of Skyworld. I'm sure the Goddess of Light will be most happy to see me. If not, shame on her. How could you not be happy to see him? I am totally awesome. Loveable. And completely powerful. Go ahead, admire my power.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Doom Beyond God**_

 **Grimadoom: And here you thought gods we're the most powerful.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Just to inform everyone, Ultra Sonic (Sonic's new transformation using the Dream Stone) is NOT my original idea. The form and its powers originated from the old Archie Comics. If you want to check them out, go ahead. It's not inspired by "Ultra Instinct" from Dragon Ball, just the design, maybe. Next chapter will be an original, and hopefully short, chapter that'll bridge to the "Chaos Kin" Arc. Enjoy.**


	22. Issue 19: Doom Beyond God

_Issue 19: Doom Beyond God_

 **Skyworld...One Hour after the Aurum Invasion**

 **BGM-Sonic Unleashed OST-Apotos Day**

Thanks to the heroics of the D-Avengers and their godly allies, Pit's world has been saved from the Aurum invasion. Shortly after the war against the alien menace, the heroes return to Skyworld for some well-deserved rest.

Peter and Sonic are the first to quickly fall asleep when they laid on their beds, which makes sense after expending too much energy using their ultimate transformations during the climatic battle. Meanwhile, Weiss, Lucina, and Pit walk together through the halls as they approach their rooms.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Weiss yawned. "I'm looking forward for some shut eye."

"After some rest, we can refocus taking down the Underworld Army. We're still in the dark of Loki's true plot." Lucina said. "We have the Dream Stone. What else could he and Hades be planning?" She asked.

"Who cares," Pit happily remarked. "We just stopped a threat that was bigger than the both of them! Taking them down will be a snap! And with Sonic's ultra transformation and Spider-Man's finalized forms, we're unbeatable!"

"Let's not overestimate our abilities, Pit." Lucina told him. "It was a miracle we stopped Grimadoom from destroying the world. This is the God of Mischief we're dealing with; who's trickery knows no bounds. We must remain vigilant for what's to come in the coming days."

"Right, right." Pit replied. "But you must admit, we make an awesome team."

Lucina smiled, "I suppose you're right. See later, Pit."

"Bye." Weiss waved as she and Lucina enter their rooms while Pit walks away to his.

 **BGM End**

The angel hero walks into his quiet room where everything is dark. As he casually walks towards his bed, he doesn't notice a mysterious figure sitting on the ceiling, beaming his sinister red eyes through the shadows. As Pit gets ready for bed, he's ambushed by a web that wraps around his mouth and neck and is lift to the ceiling next to the cold mechanical menace. As his screams for help are muffled by the webbing on his mouth, the cold figure brutally stabs him in the chest to shut him up, causing him to bleed while he falls unconscious.

In Weiss's and Lucina's room, a hooded figure teleports in and whispers, "Chaos Control" to freeze time completely, giving him more than enough time to create a portal above the ladies and teleport them to unknown territory. He does the same thing in Peter's and Sonic's room, though Peter's spider-sense triggers to the danger in time for him to spring up until he was frozen in time and teleported away along with Sonic.

"We're set. How about you?" The hooded menace talks to someone through his earpiece.

' _Almost complete.'_

"Good. We'll meet you there." He replied before teleporting out of the now-empty room.

* * *

 **Palutena's Temple**

In her chambers, Palutena looks through some old photobooks of herself and some of her Spider-Totem friends, The Bride and The Other from ways back. She relives the memories of hanging out with Bride. Her century-long date with Ero after he lost a bet to her, who was constantly annoyed judging from the pictures as he wanted nothing to do with the goddess of light. Palutena chuckled as she remembers those memories fondly, and knows that even though he won't admit it, Ero did had a good time back then.

As she looks through more pictures, she hears someone knocking on her door, "Lady Palutena." A voice belonging to Pit said.

"Hmm? Come in." Palutena allowed the young angel to walk into her private quarters. "Oh, Pit. What are you doing up? I thought you went for a nap?" She asked him.

"I was, but I got hungry. Thought I check up on you before I hit the kitchen." Pit replied.

Palutena innocently chuckles, "Same old Pit. I'm doing fine, thank you."

"That's great. Soo, whatcha reading?" Pit asked as he walks forward the flustered goddess.

"I-I-It's nothing! None of your business!" She retorted as she turns back to her shelves.

 **BGM-Megaman Maverick Hunter X OST-Encounter with Vile**

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't think it was so sensitive." Pit said as he hides an evil smirk, quietly taking out a small blade as he approaches the flustered goddess's back, ready to stab her. Despite being flustered, Palutena quickly sensed the evil intent emanating from Pit and quickly block his blade with her staff before force pushing him away.

"You're not Pit! Who are you?!" Palutena asked the being disguising themselves as Pit.

The fake Pit smirks sinisterly as he stares at Palutena. "Should've expected this form wouldn't fool you for long." He said.

"I've known Pit for a long time! Now tell me who you are, imposter!" Palutena demanded.

"Very well," The fake Pit slowly transforms into a puddle of liquid metal before menacingly remerging as the metallic overlord, Neo Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic?!"Palutena is shocked to see him so soon after the failed Aurum invasion.

The robot hedgehog wastes no time curling into a spiky ball and spin dashing the light goddess through her walls, outside the building to hover in the air and repeatedly fire energy blasts from his palm. Palutena quickly blocks the blasts with a frontal Reflect Barrier, leaving her backside susceptible to thick webbing that ties her up, then is brutally slammed into the ground by Neo Mecha Spider-Man.

"Mecha Spider-Man…?" Palutena barely spoke as she slowly turns to see the mechanized wall-crawler pinning her head to the ground. She protrudes large angel wings from her back, breaking through the webbing while Mecha easily jumps away from it as she slowly stands up, coughing.

"Don't forget about me, goddess." A voice belonging to Grimadoom the Hedgehog as he teleports right in front of his superior team.

"Grimadoom," Palutena glared at the hybrid hedgehog. "How could I forget about the monster who almost destroyed the world after throwing a temper tantrum?" She taunted him. "I'm surprised you'd show your face so soon after we stopped your invasion."

"That was all phase one. Phase two is the real kicker." Grimadoom grinned as he notices Palutena prepares to attack them. "Ah ah ah," He stopped her by simply waving his finger. "You don't want to hurt your little angel friend, do you?" He summons Pit, who is wrapped up in Mecha's webbing, into his hand.

"Pit!" Palutena exclaimed as she doesn't want to hurt him, so she growls and cancels her attack.

"And if you're hoping the Avengers would come to your rescue, I'm afraid to say they chose the most _unfortunate_ time to endlessly travel _through_ time. That's what happens when you're so exhausted after stopping an alien invasion." Grimadoom sassily said, saying that his true plan involved weakening his enemies for this moment to strike on Skyworld.

Palutena growls again, "What do you want?"

"You see; I've been trying to contact my beloved goddess for quite some time now." He started joking as he throws Pit to the ground, angering Palutena even more. "I kept praying for a chance to finally meet her, so the two of us could have a little sparring match. I've been _really_ curious to see if the gods are truly the strongest."

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Final Fantasy 9 OST-Dark Messenger**

He starts sounding menacing, creating a large sphere of dark energy and throws it at Palutena. She blocks it with a barrier, but the energy from that sphere is too strong for her and is eventually sent flying through her realm, crashing through multiple tall buildings, causing them to timber down on her fair sky world and its centurions.

From beneath a pile of rubble, Palutena burst out an explosion to free herself, panting heavily as she's confronted by the devilish Grimadoom and his sinister aura. "Now, before I'm done with you, I'm gonna teach you despair. Carve upon your flesh to show there is no hope." He threatened the goddess of light, prepared to decimate her into oblivion.

She knows she _horribly_ outmatched, but Palutena stands her ground to protect her people and her world from Grimadoom's wrath. The goddess summons her halo and fires a plethora of light-based projectiles attacks at Grimadoom. With his astonishing speed, the hedgehog easily avoids her attacks, stunning her with a knee to the chest before flinging her to the skies with a diagonal kick as he gives chase.

In the air, Palutena regains her balance as she swipes at Grimadoom as he approached, only to be caught off-guard it was an afterimage she strikes, not the real one that appears behind her and kicked her away before quickly pursing her for a relentless barrage of speedy kicks and punches with no room to breathe. "What's wrong, Palutena?! Surely you can put up a better fight than this?!" He taunted as he straight kicks her in the chest. "I thought gods were all mighty! Hawkeye would give me a better challenge! Don't embarrass yourself!" He infused his fist with his aura and punches Palutena through the air.

' _His power and speed are amazing. I can't keep up with him.'_ Palutena thought in her head. _'But, even still, I have to stop him. For everyone's sake!'_

"Well?! I'm _waaaaiting_!" Grimadoom calls out to her. "Try to make me use half of my power." He taunted her, barely taking the fight seriously.

"I'll try, alright, and you'll be history! Heavenly Light!" Palutena spins her staff as she summons multiple pillars of powerful light from the sky to shine down over Grimadoom to vaporize him.

"Is this all you got?!" Grimadoom smirked as he swerves pass all light rays towards Palutena for another kick, then spin attacks her multiple times like she's a pinball. She quickly warps away from one of Grim's devastating spin attacks, only to not expect Grimadoom to easily catch up to blindside her with a swift kick to the head. "C'mon, and amateur would've dodged that!" He continues taunting as he head-butts her. "You don't have the keen sense of a warrior, do you?!"

He flicks his palm and traps Palutena in a space-time bubble using Chaos Control, giving her no chance to escape. "While you've been cooped up in the heavens of your home, your "heroes" have risking their lives saving the sole people you "supposedly" sworn to protect, never truly understanding what we mortals are capable of. Maybe the Earth wouldn't have been so close to its destruction if you stepped up instead yelling at your subordinates." He taunted her, berating Palutena's role and duty as the protector of humanity. "You may be a god…" He charges up a dark beam directed at the trapped goddess. "But you're damn well not a hero." He blasted her out of her imprisonment, teleporting to elbow-drop her stomach, then stands still to extend his right arm and fires multiple, small, thin and very fast energy beams from his index finger, devastating Palutena as she screams in pain before the grim hedgehog charges a slightly bigger beam that knocks her out of the sky.

"Oh no. I'm not done with you yet." Grimadoom raises his hand to create an enormous dark cloud over Skyworld, commanding it to rain down a hell of energy beams that decimate everything in this holy realm. Dozens of Centurions are killed by the hell rain. Fires burst out of control, all while Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man silently watch from the distance. Grimadoom laughs from all the destruction he has caused on this sacred land. "What a perfect day for rain." He joked as he continues laughing. At that moment, his spider-sense tingles as he's caught trapped in a large black hole, looking down to see it was Palutena that barely managed to summon it.

 **BGM End**

"You're finished!" Palutena loudly declared as she shoots her Mega Laser that completely envelops the supreme hedgehog, forming a gigantic explosion in the sky, presumably killing him, or at the very least greatly wounding him. "Hah! How did you like that?" She taunted him as the smokes slowly clears, spotting a decapitated Grimadoom floating motionlessly in the air.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Unwinnable Battle**

Then, much to her great horror and shock, Grimadoom's head slowly reforms itself, using his Symbiote DNA to recreate a new head that's as good as new. "Just for the record, I allowed you that hit." He sinisterly chuckled to the stunned goddess of light.

"What…What are you?" She scarily asked as she takes a step back, leaving Grimadoom to instantly appear to punch her brutally in the gut.

"I'm me," Grimadoom said before blasting her away. "Your fears taken form." He flies back up into the air as he cups his hands together for one last attack. "You've disappointed me. It's time I ended this little charade." He charges up a dark blue energy in his palms, aimed directly down at a weakened Palutena. "It's time to die! Chaos Hadoken!" He unleashes a destructive beam that overwhelms Palutena and burrows through Skyworld, hitting the earth down below, causing massive damage to the landscape.

The grim hedgehog joins his metallic partners as they notice Palutena somehow survived the blast, but bruised and deeply wounded. "Hmph. I guess you protected yourself at the last moment." Grimadoom deduced as he talks to the semi-conscious goddess. "Despite what I just said, that blast wasn't intended to kill you. Oh no, not yet. I'll leave that to my new pet." He whistles, summoning that same mysterious, one-eyed green creature that escaped the Lunar Sanctum a while ago. "Sick 'im, boy." Grimadoom commanded his new pet.

Palutena could do nothing but stare in silence as this weird creature starts wrapping itself around her body, with the last thing she sees is Pit's unconscious body next to Metal Sonic as her vision is then completely darkened.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Whoa! What the heck?! We're traveling through time! Darn that Grimadoom. It looks like he sent us into the future, but how far? Where's Pit and Palutena? I hope they're okay. And what seems to be the problem with the Centurions? Why are they attacking people? Pit, is that you?! What are you doing?!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Ring of Chaos**_

 **Pit: Uh, guys! How did I get inside this ring?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: At least eight more chapters left until this story is over. Now we're heading to the "Chaos Kin" Arc, where, if you know the original story, will be focused on Pit's and Palutena's character. I even plan on giving Ero, The Other, some more development as well. Hope you'll enjoy them, because this is when things really shape up to be a crisis.**


	23. Issue 20: The Ring of Chaos

_Issue 20: The Ring of Chaos_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

All four transdimensional Avenger: Spidey, Sonic, Weiss, and Lucina, are screaming their lungs off after unknowingly being ambushed by Grimadoom and the four of them were sent falling through an endless time tunnel with no way of ever escaping.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! HOW DID WE GET HERE?!" Weiss yelled.

"Don't ask me! I was enjoying myself a nap when something triggered my spider-sense and the next thing I knew, we're free-falling in a white void!" Spidey retorted.

"Where's the exit?! There has to be one here!" Sonic asked.

"I don't know! I can't use my Webware to transport us out of here!" Spidey replied while repeatedly touching his interdimensional wrist device to teleport them back to Skyworld.

"Does that mean we're stuck here?!" Lucina asked, worried.

"Probably!"

"WHAT?! We can't be stuck here!" Weiss loudly retorted.

"I don't know what to do!" Spidey replied.

While the trapped Avengers continue falling in an eternal time void, the Exo Dream Stone pocketed in Sonic's quills begins to mysteriously glow, capturing the hedgehog's attention as he takes it out. "What's it doing?!" Sonic asked.

"I hope something good!" Weiss retorted.

The Dream Stone glows brighter and brighter, causing them to scream and shield themselves from its blinding luminous as its light completely encompasses the whole time tunnel.

* * *

' _Uh…Where am I?'_ Pit asked himself while surrounded by a world of darkness. _'Lady Palutena? Can you hear me? Guys?'_ He wonders where his goddess and his avenging allies have gone but receives no response. _'The last thing I remember is defeating the Aurum and going to bed. But then…'_ He suddenly sees a ring come into view. _'Hey, what's that? Is it…a ring? My head is all kinds of foggy right now…And why is the name "Chaos Kin" stuck in my brain?'_

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Little Girl's Theme**

A little girl (the same one Spidey saved during the Hewdraw attack) comes suddenly comes into view and picks up the ring, giving Pit a weird headache. _'Huh?! Whoa, whoa—what's happening?!'_ He asked while the girl observes the ring. _'Either I'm crazy or…I'M THE RING! I can't just sit around. I have to try do SOMETHING.'_ The girl then places the ring over her finger, somehow giving Pit control over her. _'OK…Move!'_ He takes a few steps forward. _'She's moving! I'm…I'm moving her!'_ He said as he continues to walk as the little girl. _'So…I can control anyone who wears this ring? I hope she doesn't mind if I borrow her feet for just a little bit. I have to find out what happened. This isn't easy... It feels like I'm wearing a suit of armor. That's too small.'_

As the Pit-possessed girl wanders around the field, still trying to figure out what's going on, a huge bright light emanates from across a small hill, blinding his vision. _'What is that bright light?!'_ Pit asked as his vision starts to clear, turning to the source of the light to be surprise it came from the D-Avengers as they lie on the ground. _'It's Spidey and the others! How did they get here?'_ Pit wondered as he sees the dimensional heroes slowly stand up from the grass.

"Boy, what a trip." Sonic said as he rubs his head.

"Hey. We're back on Pit's world." Weiss said happily that the Dream Stone brought them back here.

"But where's Pit and Palutena?" Spidey asked.

"Probably still on Skyworld." Sonic replied.

"You're probably right."

' _No, I'm over here! Guys! HEY! I'M DOWN HERE!'_ Pit yelled, waving the girl's arms around, but none of them don't seem to notice or hear him through the ring. He stops when he and his friends simultaneously notice Centurions flying down to a decimated town.

"It's the Centurions! Pit's probably there helping the people of that town." Lucina said.

"Okay. Let's move out!" Spidey ordered as the heroic avengers run along towards the decimated town, unknowingly leaving Pit behind.

' _I'd better head there too and catch up with them. I hate to put this little girl in danger, but other people in the town might need help.'_ Pit said as he speeds up to run, accidently tripping the girl and drop the ring away from her, causing it to roll.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dog's Theme**

' _Oh no no no no no no!'_ He said as a dog walks up and sniffs the ring, then picks it up in its mouth, giving Pit control over its movement. _'I... guess I'm a dog now. This is getting weirder and weirder... But where'd the little girl go? Hmm. She must have run off. Anyway, on to the town! I gotta be careful not to drop the ring. So that means no more mouth breathing. And no crazy barking. And no eating delicious garbage off the ground... Not that I would, of course.'_

The dog picks up the pace to the town as he hears Sonic call out Pit's name. "Pit!" He exclaimed, causing the dog to skid and brake.

' _Huh?'_ Pit looks up to see the Avengers on a rooftop talking to his own body flying overhead, shooting at some humans below before Spider-Man saved them.

"Pit, what are you doing?! Pit!" Spidey shouted but Pit's body doesn't respond or even look at his friends, just flies away with the Avengers giving chase.

' _Hey! That was…me?! Oh, man—this can't be happening. Who am I attacking? And who's controlling ME?'_ Pit asked as he continues moving forward. _'Everything's gone off the rails! Now what am I supposed to do? Take myself down? I guess I don't have a choice!'_ He enters the town square to see the centurions patrolling the area. _'Good thing the centurions are on patrol. This square's looking rough. Heh heh…Um…right. Anyway.'_ He proceeds through an alley, where he catches the scent of something to this right. _'Hey, something smells really good. This new sniffer is really doing its job. Is that garbage? Beef garbage? Man, I am SO hungry! Why am I craving garbage? Oh no no no! Stop drooling, stop drooling! The slobber's getting the ring all wet! Ugh, I'm grossing myself out!'_ He said as he heads into a damaged building with narrow pathways. _'I can probably move forward if I can get over those narrow walkways. Good thing I'm a dog. I mean, it's not exactly good, but at least I'm small.'_ Pit-dog successfully walks out the building to surprisingly find Magnus fighting off a group of Centurions. _'Magnus?! But why's he fighting the centurions?!'_

 **BGM End**

"A-hoy, Magnus!" A voice caught their attention as they see Spidey and the rest of the D-Avengers approaching the swordsman, who quickly threatens them with his massively large blade.

"How do I know you're the real Avengers and weren't sent to kill me?" Mangus asked.

"Is that really the best way to greet people you haven't seen in a while? I'm usually offered cupcakes by my old friends." Spidey joked as Magnus lowers his blade.

"Yeah, you're the real deal alright. No one evil can be this annoying." Magnus said.

"Have you met Hades?" Weiss asked.

"No, but I doubt he's as annoying as Webby here." Magnus replied.

"You'd be surprised. Care to explain why you were fighting the Centurions, or why Pit is on a killing spree?" Spidey asked.

"You guys don't know what happened? It all started-" As Magnus was about to explain to the Avengers what's been going on in their absence, Pit-Dog runs up and hops onto his back.

' _Hey! Hey! How's it going?'_ Pit asked Magnus, who of course, doesn't hear him.

"Nice pet." Sonic joked.

"He ain't mine!" Magnus struggled to release the dog as it shoves the ring into his face.

' _Listen, you gotta take this ring. Go on! Take it!'_ Pit thought as he gives Magnus the ring and the dog hops off his back. _'Yes! Great! Now put it on your finger!'_

"What's that ring?" Lucina asked.

"It's covered in dog saliva I can tell you that much." Magnus replied as he carefully observes the ring.

' _Who cares! Come on! Put it on! Put it on!'_

"I don't have time for this." Magnus casually tosses the ring behind him, causing Pit to scream.

' _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! No, no, no, no! Pick it back up!'_ Pit yelled as Magnus starts to walk away with the Avengers.

"C'mon, twigs. You won't believe the story I have for ya." Magnus said to the heroic teenagers.

"I'm sure it'll make sense." Sonic quipped.

' _Where are you going? Don't go! Don't go! Put the ring on!'_ Pit begged, unaware Spidey stopped in his tracks and stares at the ring. _'You can always pawn it! It's a little slobbery, but I'm sure it's worth a lot. Come on, don't make me beg! PLEASE take the ring!'_

' _It's weird…'_ Spidey thought as he continues staring at the ring, using Perfect Synchro to enhance his psychic awareness. _'My spider-sense is picking up a strange, whiny emotion coming from that ring, and it feels familiar.'_ Curious to find out the secrets behind this ring, Spidey webs it to his hand and hesitantly puts it on his finger.

* * *

 **Peter's Mind**

"Yes! Thank YOU! Woo-hoo!" Pit cheered in joy as he finds himself in a red-and-blue void stitched together by webbing and the various memories of Peter Parker. "Hey. What's this?" He sees images of Peter's happy life with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, the time he got bit by the spider, the tragedy he suffered when he lost his uncle and Gwen Stacy, and the constant berating from the Daily Bugle. "Wow…Is this REALLY Spider-Man's life? He went through a lot. I also didn't know he used to wear glasses." Pit said, feeling a bit sadden by Peter's unhappy life.

"They were the trend back then. Chicks digged them." A voice belonging to Spider-Man walks over to Pit.

"Spidey!" Pit exclaimed, running up to hug his mentor.

"Pit, what are you doing here? Why were you in that ring?" Peter asked.

"I dunno. I just was!" Pit replied until he felt something really malicious standing behind him. The scent of cold, poisonous acid dropping from what feels to be a big monster repeatedly drops behind the frighten Pit, causing him to turn around scared when he sees a giant monster spider glaring at him sinisterly.

Pit screams for his life, running behind Peter for protection as he shakes vigorously. "Hey. Calm down. It's just Ero." Spidey assured him.

"T-That's him…" Pit asked, still shaking like a scared child.

"That's the form he likes to take in here. He doesn't like it when someone enters our heads." Spidey replied.

" _ **What are you doing here, boy?!"**_ The irritated Great Totem asked the puny angel.

"I said I don't know!" Pit quickly responded to the monster spider. "Last thing I remember I was going to sleep until something stabbed me and was somehow put in that ring." Pit replied.

"We were also sleeping until something locked us in some weird tunnel." Spidey told Pit.

"Really? What's going on? What happened to Lady Palutena?! Is she okay?!" Pit asked, extremely worried about her.

"Easy, Pit." Peter said as he comforts his angel friend. "I'm sure she's fine. She's a god, remember? We'll check up on her after we figure out why your body is on a rampage."

"Okay…"

' _Hey. Webhead. You alright?'_ Magnus's voice enters their ears as a screen depicting him and the other Avengers appear in Peter's mind.

"Can I talk to them?" Pit asked Peter.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

* * *

 **Back Outside**

The rest of the Avengers and Magnus are confused why Spidey has completely stopped on his tracks and slouching his head down all motionless. "Hey, Spidey! Are you alright?" Weiss shouts as she waves her hand over Pete's face but he doesn't react one bit.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked her.

"I dunno. After he picked up the ring, he just stopped. I wonder what's wrong?" Weiss replied, feeling concerned for her friend's current condition.

Suddenly, Peter's body springs up to action, frightening Weiss aback. "Hey, guys! What's up?" He said, but for some reason his voice sounds a little different, similar to Pit's voice actually.

"Spider-Man?" Lucina asked, wondering why he sounds like Pit.

Peter's body shakes his head before he talks again. "Pit, I thought I told you don't do that!" Peter's original voice returns to argue to Pit, further confusing his friends as he shakes his head again.

"I just wanted to tell them I'm okay!" Pit's voice speaks again from Spidey's mouth.

"Then let me do that!"

"C'mon, just this once!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!" Spidey and Pit continue arguing back and forth using the same body, all while the Avengers and Magnus stare at him as if he's gone mad.

"…Uh, does anyone know what's going on?" Magnus asked.

"This is a little weirder than we're used to." Weiss casually replied.

They see Ero materialize out of Peter's body in his humanoid form, already annoyed of the constant bickering between the two sharing the same body. _"I've had enough of this!"_ He thrust his left palm at Peter's body, and with a loud grunt, he psychically pushes Pit's spirit out of Peter's body, turning him into a ghost.

" _Ah! I'm a ghost!"_ Pit exclaimed while Spidey sighs in relief of not dealing with Pit in his body anymore.

"Thank goodness. Now I only have one freeloader to deal with." Spidey joked, referring to Ero, getting the great spider annoyed.

"I knew I recognized the shrill little voice. You're that angel." Magnus said to Pit.

"Pit?" What were you doing in Spidey's body?" Sonic asked.

" _I DON'T KNOW! Why do I have to keep explaining this?! It feels like yesterday we stopped the Aurum Invasion before everything gone weird!"_ Pit loudly responded.

"Yesterday?!" Mangus raised an eyebrow. "Try THREE YEARS, buddy."

"WHAT?!" The heroes yelled.

" _I see."_ Ero said calmly. _"So that weird tunnel we were trapped in. It sent us forward in time. Right now, three years has passed in this world while only three hours on Spider-Man's world. And the energy that could perform a feat came from chaos energy."_ Ero said.

"Grimadoom." Sonic deduced, visibly annoyed. "He must have ambushed us while we were asleep."

" _I still can't believe it! Three years? That's impossible! You have to tell us what's going on!"_ Ghost Pit asked Magnus.

"How's this for starters? You've become the enemy of all mankind." Magnus told the ghost angel.

"Is this for real?!" Lucina responded, shocked.

" _What?! Stop messing with me."_ Pit replied.

"So this IS news to you." Magnus said with widened eyes. "Remember the war between the Forces of Nature, Underworld, and Palutena's army? Just when it seemed like the war was over, everyone in Palutena's army vanished."

" _Vanished?! Where'd we go?!"_ Pit asked.

"Beats me." Magnus said. "But your absence let the Underworld keep attacking us humans. Then you all reappeared. But instead of helping us, you started going after us too! So now we humans have the Underworld and Palutena's army trying to wipe us out! No one knows what happened. Did your goddess just lose her mind?"

" _Don't ask me. I've been a ring."_ Pit replied.

"And we time-traveled." Peter added.

" _What is Palutena thinking? Attacking the humans? She's simple-minded but she ain't this reckless."_ Ero wondered.

" _Don't call her simple-minded!"_ Pit retorted but Ero doesn't care what he thinks.

"There must be some way we can reason with her." Spidey wondered.

"Well, maybe YOU can. I'm not even sure if she's controlling her own army anymore." Magnus replied.

" _Okay, first things first. That guy attacking the town? That wasn't me."_ Pit said.

"So your spirit is here, but your body is over there destroying stuff? Isn't that convenient. Tell that to all the people your body just killed." Magnus said.

" _Look, I didn't exactly plan it this way.'_ Pit replied.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Magnus's Theme**

"Whether you did or not, there's nothing I can do for you now. You're a ghost now using Spider-Man as an anchor. So you're going to have use his body to get rid of the other Pit. Ironically, that's why I was here in the first place." Magnus smiled.

"He is NOT going to use my body again!" Peter retorted.

"Well, if that's our only option, I guess that's the plan!" Weiss said as they march forward and Ero and Pit re-enter Peter's mindscape.

"And now I have to deal with TWO voices in my head." Spidey muttered as he webs up some Centurions since he doesn't want to hurt them.

' _I promise not to say a word.'_ Pit replied while Magnus slams his club on another batch of Centurions. _'It just feels wrong going up against centurions.'_ He said sadly.

"It's not their fault. They're just following orders from Palutena." Spidey said, web-swinging above Lucina safely incapacitating a group of Centurion Knights.

' _I'm really worried about her.'_ Pit replied.

"Don't worry, Pit. I promise. First we get back your body, then we'll check up on Palutena." Spidey sincerely said, cheering Pit up.

' _Thanks, Spidey. Since it's just us, and Ero, can I call you by your real name?'_ Pit asked.

Spidey smiled, "Sure. It's Peter. Just promise not to tell anyone else." He requested.

' _My lips are sealed. That's a captain's promise.'_ Pit replied as the team enters a room with a few Centurion Strongarm.

"Aww, look at that cute little fella." Magnus joked as he blocks a pounding fist from a Strongarm.

' _Hey, Pete. Can I use your body now?'_ Pit asked, wanting to help in the battle.

Spidey leaps away from a punch coming from another big Centurion, "Do you have any idea how WRONG that sounded?" He quipped.

' _I just want to help.'_

"Fine. Just for a few minutes. Just be grateful you're not some super-villain like, say, I dunno, Doc Ock using it." Spidey temporarily relinquished control of his body to Pit while he takes a back seat. _'Just remember what I taught you.'_ Peter reminded Pit of their regular training sessions.

"I think I can handle this." Pit said, using Spider-Man's amazing strength to easily defeat all of the Centurions with a single powerful strike. "Holy cow! I knew you were strong, but this feels incredible!" He exclaimed, astonished by Peter's incredible strength.

' _It's not like the centurions strongarms were all that anyway. They're basically muscle. Even their brains are muscle.'_ Spidey replied.

' _Just like the boy.'_ Ero said, referring to Pit.

"Hey! I'm strong where it counts!" Pit retorted.

' _Sure you are.'_ The spider-beast replied.

"Let's go, Spider-Pit. We're not done yet." Sonic gestured the Pit-possessed Spider-Man to follow them to the next area.

"On my way!" Pit replied as he starts web-swinging across town with the others as they approach a Juggernaut.

"What's that again?" Weiss asked.

"It's a Juggernaut." Spider-Pit answered. "Last I knew, they were still in the design phase."

"Well, they look real enough now." Magnus replied as they are forced to dodge it's devastating rocks.

"We started developing them as a defensive measure after the Hewdraw attack. I never thought they'd be used for evil…" Pit replied.

"You can always build a new one." Sonic said as he destroys the Juggernaut and approaches a room with Strongarms, a Knight, and a regular Centurion.

"Look at this happy little family." Magnus joked.

"They won't be happy when I thwip them up! Thwip thwip." Pit said as he does his best to imitate Spider-Man's voice and quipping tone.

"You managed to sound _just_ like Spidey." Weiss slyly smirked while joking with Peter.

' _Please tell me I don't sound like THAT. Or at least that I offer a higher quality quip.'_ Peter said as Spider-Pit webs them up and leaves them to Weiss to finish off.

The united heroes run down a slope where they see an Underworld Crawler slaughtering the Centurions in a large room. "There's a lot of enemies today. Did we miss the MinionMart sale while we were gone?" Sonic quipped.

"The centurions are fighting an Underworld Crawler. That mostly means Lady Palutena is still fighting the Underworld Army." Lucina said as she distracts the Crawler for someone else to destroy.

"So at the very least, Hades hasn't seized command of Palutena's army." Magnus said.

"Could it have been Grimadoom? He was there when he attacked us. Could he be manipulating Palutena? As a matter of fact, where IS Lady Palutena anyway?" Pit asked as Magnus destroys the Crawler with a powerful swing. Once the coast was clear, they continue running west the leads to a Souflee in a hot spring.

"Hey! There's a Souflee soaking in the hot spring!" Pit exclaimed.

"You know what they say. If you chase two rabbits, they'll both escape." Magnus said as Spider-Pit relaxes for a bit in the healing spring.

"Yeah, that's the stuff." Pit said, all relaxed.

' _This is a weird feeling. The hot springs from before usually don't heal me, just makes me sleepy. How did you do it?'_ Peter asked.

"THIS is how you enjoy a hot spring! Step one: breathe deep. Step two: clear mind." Pit began.

' _I know that…'_

"Step three: remove pants."

' _I did NOT need to know that! Have you forgotten I'm wearing a costume?!'_ Spidey retorted. _'That's it! I'm taking back my body!'_

"No, wait-!" Pit was quickly cut off as Peter reclaims his body and fixes his suit, reuniting with the others on an upward narrow path to defeat the Centurion forces up ahead.

"How close are we, 'cause Pit is really giving me a headache?" Spidey asked Magnus.

"We should be getting close. Are you ready?" Magnus asked.

"Please!" Spidey said.

 **BGM End**

The united warriors run up to a large platform, spotting Pit's soulless body silently landing before them, wielding the Darkness Bow as he stares at his enemies with an expressionless stare. "It's Pit's body! We found it!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll handle him. We don't want to kill him after all." Spidey declared as he prepares to fight Pit's body one-on-one.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

' _Need my help to beat me?'_ Pit asked his spider-host friend.

"Nah. I'll end this quick." In a blink of an eye, Spidey web zips to punch Pit's body a few times before he could've reacted, then roundhouse kicks him across the platform as he blocks the incoming shots from the soulless angel with his web shield, quickly forming it into a big ball of webbing he throws at the body, only for it to swiftly cut it into pieces.

' _You're tough, Spidey, but I'm no slouch either.'_ Pit said as his body repeatedly shoots at Peter from a distance, forcing him to run around to avoid getting shot.

' _You're the only member of Palutena's army that can put up a fight.'_ Ero replied as Spidey leaps into the air and unleashes a barrage of web bullets to daze the angel. _'Don't even get me started on the centurions. Sometimes a large army won't win wars if they're so flimsy.'_

' _They're grunts. What do you expect?'_ Pit remarked as the wall-crawler easily bends under the soulless angel's blades. _'There's no incentive for them to toughen up—they get revived when they die.'_ He said as Peter kicks the bow off his body.

' _So do you.'_

' _Well, yeah, but…I can't help it if Lady Palutena has my back!'_ Pit replied as Spider-Man spins around in place, swiftly sweeping Pit's body off his feet before flawlessly kicking him in the air only for him to be slammed down unconscious by a few web strands.

 **BGM End**

' _Nice! Now give me back my body!'_ Pit said.

"Ok, let's get this ring on you." Spidey replied as he takes off the ring off his finger, disconnecting himself from Pit. Their friends walk towards Peter as he puts the ring on Pit's finger, causing it to shatter. He then begins to gently shake the young angel awake, "Pit! Come on. Wake up!"

Pit moans as his eyes start to open, quickly gaining his full strength and spirit and hops to his feet to strike a pose. "I'm back in the…" He quickly fixes his crown. "Game!"

"Well that did the trick." Magnus remarked as he scratches his head.

"Good to have you back, Pit." Lucina said, smiling.

"Thanks, guys." Pit smiled, then turns to Magnus. "You too, Magnus."

"Eh, it was nothing." He replied.

"Now there's just one thing left to do…" Spidey said.

"Right. We need to get back to Skyworld. Just wish how though." Pit replied.

"Why don't you just fly?" Magnus asked him.

"He can't." Sonic replied.

"Seriously?"

"Flying, getting extracted from battle—that's all Lady Palutena's doing." Pit explained.

"Ero, can you-?" Peter began asking if his other could teleport them to Skyworld.

' _No!'_

With no choice left, Pit looks up to the sky to get an attention from his fair goddess, if she's still around. "Lady Palutena! Can you hear me?! I need your help!" He shouted. "I can't fly without you! Please help me! Please give me the power to fly back to the heavens...and back to you!" And by a miracle, a bright light surrounded by leaves, that Ero silently takes notice, shines down onto Pit, lifting him off the ground.

"I guess she must have heard you." Magnus said.

"Whew! What a relief!" Pit said as he flies away to the skies.

"Don't forget about us! Bye Magnus!" Spidey waved good-bye to his rough warrior friend as puts on his Spider-Armor while his friends materializes their Extreme Gear so they can catch up with Pit.

"I missed you, Lady Palutena! I'm so glad you're back to lead me!" Pit smiled.

' _This isn't Palutena's doing.'_ Ero told them.

' _That's right.'_ Another familiar voice enters their heads as well.

"Huh?! Viridi?" Sonic exclaimed.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Ring of Chaos**

' _That's right. I'm the one controlling your flight path.'_ Viridi said.

"Really? How is that even possible?" Pit asked.

' _Don't you know? Anything Palutena can do, I can do better!'_

' _Don't kid yourself. You're both weak.'_ Ero insulted the goddess of nature. _'_

' _At least I'm not a heartless monster!'_ Viridi retorted.

"To nature, maybe." Weiss muttered, but still loud enough for Viridi to get annoyed by.

' _I SO did not miss you guys after three years. Do you want my help or not?!'_

"Actually, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to fly on my own." Pit said.

' _Yeah? Not an option.'_ Viridi replied.

" **Can you at least tell us what happened to Palutena?"** Spidey asked.

' _I'll do you one better. I'll show you. Please fasten your seat belt. This is a nonstop flight to Skyworld.'_

"Guess we don't really have a choice here." Sonic remarked.

' _Nope, not really._

"Then we're all in!" Pit said as they press on, approaching a raging tornado that's surrounded by various Underworld mookers and Palutena's Centurions, forcing them to take them down, dodging the airborne debris as they ride the tornado up to Skyworld.

' _We're approaching Skyworld.'_ Viridi announced.

"I'm praying that Lady Palutena is all right." Pit said.

' _You're praying? To who? You are one confused angel.'_ Viridi said.

The heroes flew higher and higher through the heavens, reaching Skyworld in no time flat, but when they arrived, they were visibly horrified as they get a good look of its ruins. Destroyed buildings. Collapsed temples. Almost everything has been completely decimated as if a large battle took place.

"What…?" Pit is left in shock of what has become of his beloved home.

" **My god…Everything's in ruins…"** Spider-Man said.

"What happened here?! It used to be so beautiful…" Pit asked.

' _Look what's become of it.'_ Viridi replied.

"It looks like a war overtook this place." Lucina noticed.

' _Grimadoom fought Palutena and easily defeated her, destroying Skyworld in the process. Then after that, Palutena went off the deep end and destroyed more of it. She's still fighting the Underworld Army, but she's mankind's enemy now too.'_ Viridi informed them of what happened right after Grimadoom ambushed them.

"Where's Grimadoom now?" Sonic asked, immediately wanting payback for the horrors his grim rival has caused.

' _Not sure where he or his mechanical buddies are at now.'_

"And what about your Forces of Nature?" Weiss asked.

' _Oh, they keep busy. But less so now that the humans are occupied with Palutena.'_

"And to think, I was so worried about her..." Pit said.

' _Well, if you're not too busy moping, there's something you should all see. Palutena's temple!'_ Viridi directs them to the goddess of light's worn-out temple.

"It's all beat up!" Pit exclaimed as a large projection of Palutena emerges from behind the temple.

"WELL, IT'S BEEN A WHILE, PIT. THE SAME COULD BE SAID TO YOU, AVENGERS," Palutena spoke as Ero materializes himself to confront the hologram. "AND HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MY OLD FRIEND, ERO." She said as she mentally throws several floating islands that forces the heroes to dodge out of the way.

" _We were never friends, but I know you well enough not to stoop this low. What has become of you? It doesn't sense Grimadoom is the one controlling you."_ Ero asked the goddess of light.

"EVERYTHING CHANGES, ERO. EVEN US GODS. AND TO BE FRANK, I'M TIRED OF FIGHTING FOR THOSE UNGRATEFUL HUMANS. AND I'M ESPECIALLY TIRED OF DEALING WITH ALL OF YOU!" Palutena retorted as she throws more islands at them.

" _Then you leave me no choice but to eliminate you, permantely."_ Ero declared to willingly end Palutena's life for the sake of the humans.

"No!" Pit exclaimed as they fly away from the thrown islands.

' _You heard her. This is real.'_ Viridi said.

"She's being manipulated. Someone else is pulling the strings!" Pit retorted.

Palutena chuckled, "YOU HEARD ERO. I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED. NO, YOU'RE THE ONLY PUPPETS HERE." Palutena said as she continues throwing her islands at the Avengers.

"I have to help her! Viridi! Send me in!" Pit requested.

' _Are you sure about that?'_

"Absolutely!"

' _Don't say I didn't warn you!'_ Viridi sends Pit a great distance to gather enough speed to ram toward the temple.

"Lady Palutenaaaaaa!" Pit yelled while passing Spider-Man, who's spider-sense tingles to whatever danger Pit's headed to.

" **Wait! There might be a-!"** Spidey was cut off when Pit collided with the barrier surrounding Palutena's temple, sending him flying backwards. **"A force field."**

' _Oops. Forgot to mention about that.'_ Viridi smirked.

"You totally set me up!" Pit yelled.

' _Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Come on, Pit. And I guess you too, humans.'_ Viridi reluctantly beams a pillar of light over the heroes to whisk them away to her own home.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Viridi's Temple**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Solo Menu (Viridi)**

"And here you are." Viridi said after the heroes have been transported into her nature-covered temple room.

"So this is what you look like in person. You're a lot smaller than I thought." Sonic joked after finally meeting Viridi face-to-face.

"I do not have time to deal with this." Viridi muttered, clenching onto her nose to avoid Sonic's teasing. "All you need for battle is here. Like it or not, I'm taking over Palutena's duties."

"You're joking, right?" Weiss asked.

"Hmph. I told you. Anything Palutena can do, I can do better." Viridi said.

"That's pretty nice of you, Viridi. Guess we didn't give you enough credit." Spidey remarked.

"Do you have to be such an insufferable suck-up all the time? It won't get you anywhere with me. My only concern is taking down Hades and Loki." Viridi replied.

"What has Loki been doing these last few years?" Spidey wondered what the god of mischief has been up to while they traveled three years into the future.

"Getting in my way, as usual. We can deal with him later. We have a goddess to save." Viridi said.

"Yeah!" Pit exclaimed, determined to save his beloved goddess at all cost.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. With a barrier protecting Skyworld, there's no way we can save Palutena.**

 **Viridi: If you want to save her, you'll need the Lightning Chariot. It's our best chance penetrating Skyworld's defensives.**

 **Spider-Man: If that's true, we need to hustle.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Lightning Chariot**_

 **Pit: Hold on, Lady Palutena. We'll get that chariot and come back for you.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Just transferred to a new university, hence why this chapter was a little late. Any of you attending UC Santa Cruz? You may find me there.**


	24. Issue 21: The Lightning Chariot

_Issue 21: The Lightning Chariot_

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-My World**

Outside a cave in a swampy jungle, a large portal opens above the ground, and out of it comes Team Superior as they land next to the cave while the portal closes. "This should be enough." Grimadoom said as they walk inside the cave, with Neo Mecha Spider-Man using his shoulder flashlight to lit their dark path.

" **Explain. Why did we travel three years into this world's future?"** Mecha asked his leader as they slowly approach the end of the cave. **"I thought our goal was for the Chaos Kin to consume Palutena's "soul of pure light", then the Exo Stone would be ours."**

"It's not that simple, as I found out," Grimadoom replied as they reached their destination, a room full of weird markings on the walls depicting the Chaos Kin and all of its terrifying soul-based abilities, as well as ancient tablets plastered all over the ground. "Before the Aurum Invasion, I found this cave that talked about the Chaos Kin: The Guardian of the Nether Stone." He said as he hands the mechanical doppelgangers a stone tablet with ancient text that's hard to read, describing the Exo Nether Stone.

" **Nether Stone? Is it the Exo Stone the Chaos Kin guards?"** Neo Metal Sonic asked.

"Yes, and it's pretty unique as well." Grimadoom began. "It's considered the anti-thesis to the Dream Stone the Avengers hold. While the Dream Stone is powered by the Lightforce, the Nether Stone is powered by the "Darkforce", endless amounts of immense dark energy, further fueled by souls. It can manipulate life and death. Control souls of the living or the dead. And with enough souls, at its peak, the Nether Stone can allow you to control _all life_ in the universe. Only those that walk the path of darkness can use its power." He explained before he remembered something else. "I almost forgot to mention it's elemental properties can unleash nuclear energy."

" **Good to know, but that still doesn't explain why we time-traveled."** Metal remarked, still wondering why they had to travel into the future to collect this power over souls.

Grimadoom grunted in annoyance, "Right. That was also explained here. While she's physically pathetic, Palutena's soul is extremely stubborn. It's not ripe enough for the Chaos Kin to devour. We had to let it do its business in peace for a few years until her soul's ready for harvest. Once that's complete, it'll travel to its home dimension: The Chaos Vortex. From there, the Kin will give us our prize for being so patient."

 **BGM End**

" **That's why we time-traveled."** Mecha remarked, now understanding as they start walking back to the entrance of the cave.

"I wasn't going to waste my time, twiddling my thumbs for three years. I rather watch a football game." Grim joked. "But before we left, I told my little pet to play with his new toy," He began as he magically projects a screen that shows all the destruction and chaos the Chaos Kin has caused on the world and its people using Palutena's body. "And my goodness, it certainly doesn't hold back." He smiled.

 **BGM-Breath of Fire III OST-Dragon Slayer**

" **I'm curious. I could've sworn I searched around this area for clues of the Exo Stone, but I never came across this cave. How did you find it?"** Mecha asked Grimadoom.

"Interrogated some old men that were so willing to direct me here. Maybe it's a magic cave that shows itself to the worthy." Grimadoom replied.

" **Magic?"** Mecha starts scanning the whole cave and found a lot of traces of dark magic encompassing the whole cavern. **"There does seem to be magic at play. Godly magic."**

" **Godly? That sounds suspicious. Who could've created this cavern?"** Metal asked his robot partner.

" **Can't determine. The magic here is too encrypted for me to decode."** Mecha replied.

" **Grimadoom."** Metal turned to the grim leader to see if he can determine the source of the magic.

"Don't look at me." Grimadoom replied, just as clueless as them. As they plan on teleporting to Skyworld to check the progress of his Chaos Kin, his spider-sense tingles as they walked out the cave, finding themselves surrounded by an army of Underworld forces led by the Dark D-Avengers: Dark Lucina and Dark Weiss.

"So you've finally returned. We've been expecting you." Dark Lucina said to Team Superior.

"Expecting us? How can that be?" Grimadoom asked, curious.

"Master Loki knows all. You have played your role, and now it's time to disappear." Dark Lucina replied as she draws out her Dark Falchion.

"Role?" Grimadoom remarked, a bit surprised as he wonders how he helped Loki, or how Loki figured out they time-traveled to this point in time. "I dunno what game Loki's playing, but I was never a part of it." He unleashes his dark aura, surrounding his energy into his fists as he prepares to fight. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going after him and Hades. Then, absolute power will be ours!" As the hybrid hedgehog darts for an attack on the Dark D-Avengers, a barrage of dark energy blasts rain downs between them from above, which turns out to belong to Dark Sonic in the sky as he hovers down. "You! You're Sonic's dark doppelganger!" Grimadoom recognized the living dark side of his arch-rival.

"Hey, Dark Sonic! Finally decided to rejoin us?" Dark Weiss waved at the pupilless, sinister hedgehog.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm here to DESTROY you fools, that includes you, Grimadoom!" Dark Sonic said to the hybrid. "That stunt with the Aurum and the Chaos Kin has delayed my plans!" He charges up his immense dark energy. "I'm going to eliminate you, ALL OF YOU, then no one will stop me!"

"That was your last chance to rejoin us. You leave us no choice but to destroy you!" Dark Lucina declared as her army prepares for battle against their enemies.

"Prepare to go bye-bye!" Dark Weiss crazily smiled.

"This is getting ridiculous! Let's get this over with!" Grimadoom said, joined by the rest of his superior team as they all enter an explosive three-way brawl between the Underworld, Team Superior, and Dark Sonic.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Viridi's Temple**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Chōzetsu** **Dynamic! (Sorrowful Ver.)**

On top of a nature-themed balcony, Pit stands alone to eternally stare at the clouds. The heart-confused angel endlessly thinks about his beloved Lady Palutena. Her kind words. Her gentle voice.

' _Hi, Pit!'_ He remembers the bright smile she always gives him whenever they greet each other.

' _You've really come a long way since then, haven't you?'_ The warm smile she had on her face in their little conversation during the raid of Medusa's castle.

"Lady Palutena…What has happened to you?" Pit muttered.

' _And to be frank, I'm tired of fighting for those ungrateful humans. And I'm especially tired of dealing with all of you!'_ Was what Palutena said as he reunited with her on the ruins of Skyworld, and what really got Pit's heart stirred.

Pit starts to tear up, fighting back the tears, "Lady Palutena…"

He hears a footstep approaching him from behind, stopping his tears as he turns around to see Ero, who seems to be ignoring him while he folds his arms and stares at the sky. Pit continues to stare at him, wondering why he's even here with him, until… _"You don't give up. We'll find a way."_ He spoke, motivating Pit to never give up, not ever.

Pit's eyes widen as he's silently surprised Ero would say that, especially after he declared to end Palutena's existence now that she's gone bad. "Ero…But, you said…"

" _I know what I said."_ He cut him off. _"We don't see eye-to-eye, but I've come to…understand your master. I know this isn't like her."_ Ero said, not wanting to admit he does have a soft spot for Palutena.

"You knew her longer than me." Pit said.

Ero silently nodded as he continues, _"She's a pain, but her heart has always been in the right place. Like I said, don't ever give up, not on the people you believe in."_

"How will we save her, though?" Pit asked.

Ero slowly walks back inside the temple, _"Come. There is one way."_ He said, encouraging Pit to follow him for their next mission.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Later…**

Pit equips the Upperdash Arm weapon as he joins his Avengers friends to the door for today's mission. "We're ready to begin!" Lucina said.

' _Then let's get to rescuing Palutena!'_ Viridi said as she opens the door and all of them flies out.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Lightning Chariot**

As soon as they set out to the night sky, they are greeted by a handful of Underworld forces. "We got some Underworlders!" Sonic exclaimed as they begin counterattacking.

' _I'll send in some backup,'_ Viridi summoned her own Nature forces to help them out. _'If they get in your way, I'll pull them out.'_

" **You know, you can be really nice when you try."** Spidey remarked as he blasts two Monoeyes.

' _Yeah, yeah, that's great. Anyway, the force field around Palutena's temple is incredibly strong.'_ Viridi said.

' _Indeed. Strong enough to hold ME back.'_ Ero replied.

' _Guess you're not that strong after all.'_ Viridi teased the Great Totem.

' _Somehow, Palutena's power has increased. Still figuring out how.'_ He said, as he sensed a greater power surfacing around Palutena when they last met. _'But it doesn't matter. If we're going to save her, we need the Lightning Chariot.'_ Ero said.

"That sounds AWESOME!" Pit exclaimed after smacking a Belunka with his giant arm weapon.

"What's the Lightning Chariot?" Weiss asked.

' _It's a superfast battle carriage that travels the galaxy. It's also pulled by unicorns!'_ Viridi explained.

" **Best way to deliver presents on time for Christmas."** Spidey joked.

' _We're not talking about Santa Claus, doofus.'_

"And that's what we're gonna use to break through the force field?" Pit asked after blasting a Minos.

' _Exactly! Although it's more of a one-seater, so I'm gonna allow you to ride it while the humans just watch from afar.'_

"We don't mind." Sonic grinned as he chains his homing attack on a number of Underworlders.

"So basically, you're telling us Pit is going to slam a horse cart into a brick wall?" Lucina questioned.

' _Sure, if you want to put it crudely.'_

"Which means I might die." Pit said, starting to sweat a bit.

' _Well, anything's possible.'_

"Does the Lightning Chariot at least have air bags?"

' _Last I checked, no.'_

"Uh, I'm not a safety nut, but even I draw the line somewhere!" Pit said as his eyes widen in fear.

"It is pretty risky." Lucina remarked.

' _So you don't really care about saving Palutena after all?'_ Viridi asked, causing Pit to growl in frustration as they proceed to take down a Fort Oink approach them. _'She could be in agony at this very moment. She could be trapped inside a dungeon of madness. She could be crying out, "Oh, help me, Pit! Avengers! Oh, please!"'_

" **You make a terrible Palutena. Must have not hit puberty yet-."** Spidey began joking.

' _JUST ZIP IT! PLEASE!'_ Viridi yelled at Spidey, almost making his ears bleed.

"OK OK OK OK OK! I guess it IS our duty to rescue her." Pit said after destroying the Fort Oink.

' _Yeah, I know! That was my point!'_ Viridi said as she flies Pit low to the ground, with the Avengers following him.

"Aren't we a little low to be flagging down a galactic chariot?" Pit asked.

' _It's not like those chicken wings of yours are really helping any.'_ Viridi said.

"Yeah, yeah."

' _Don't worry. I've got a great plan.'_

"This oughta be good." Weiss muttered.

' _Have any of you ever been to the circus?'_ The nature goddess started asking them.

" **There was this "one time" involving Mysterio and I wore a clown costume-."** Spidey began.

' _Haha! Oh man, seriously? I gotta hear that!'_

" **I rather not talk about it."**

' _Were you used as a human cannonball?'_

" **No…"**

' _You're missing out. Those kinds of stunts are such a…thrill ride.'_

" **Where are you going with this?"**

' _We're going to do our own version…but with an angel, a spider, some humans, and a hedgehog.'_

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Sonic yelled.

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered, excited for a daredevil stunt.

"No way, uh-uh, absolutely NOT!" Pit shakes his head vigorously, completely against this terrifying stunt.

"C'mon, man! Where's your sense of adventure?" Sonic asked him.

"UNLIKE YOU, WE CAN'T CURL OURSELVES INTO A BALL THAT WON'T BREAK OUR BONES!" Pit yelled at him.

"Just used Spidey's webbing. It'll protect ya." Sonic calmly replied, not worried at all while he grins.

" **I REALLY DOUBT IT'LL WORK!"** Spidey shouted.

' _Stop being a baby. There's no other choice.'_ Viridi said, causing the spider to groan as he surrounds those that isn't a curled-up Sonic in his giant web ball as they enter the cannon.

A lone Mik watches from the sidelines as the cannon charges up. _'Three! Two! One! FIRE!'_ Viridi shouted as the cannon shoots the screaming heroes into the sky at wind-breaking speeds, eventually regaining their balance as they arrive what appears to be space.

"That wasn't so bad." Sonic casually smiles as the others break out of the half-burned web ball.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" The others shouted at him, causing the hedgehog to chuckle.

"We could've been blown to smithereens!" Pit shouted.

"But you weren't! Look on the bright side!" Sonic smiled with a wink, causing them to growl at him before they move on, flying above stunning space patterns.

"So, what's this?" Lucina asked, regarding the space patterns.

' _These are patterns formed by galactic particles. Beautiful, aren't they?'_ Viridi answered.

"They sure are." Lucina smiled warmly before forced to battle more Underworld troopers disrupting the beauty of space.

' _The Underworld is pretty noisy tonight.'_ Ero noticed.

"Do you think they're after the Lightning Chariot too?" Weiss asked.

A split second later, both Ero's and Peter's spider-sense triggers to something approaching at remarkable speeds. **"Look out! It's coming behind us!"** Spidey shouted as they barely spot the Lightning Chariot zipping by them so fast it looks like a ray of light.

"That's some speed. I'm impressed." Sonic complimented.

"It was CRUISIN'!" Pit remarked.

' _The chariot's headed for its home base. Stay on it!'_ Viridi ordered as they pursue the chariot into a portal, where they are greeted by more monsters and returning villainous guests.

' _It's been a while, Avengers.'_ Loki entered the telepathic chat.

" **Loki!"** Spidey exclaimed to hear the God of Mischief's voice again.

' _Well, hello again, friends!'_ Hades spoke up as well.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Ugh, not you guys again.'_ Viridi groaned.

' _Who would've guessed Palutena's most loyal allies would turn against her? She should've known better mortals can't be trusted.'_ Loki said, insulting Palutena and her trust on humanity.

"Shut your mouth!" Pit exclaimed, angrily.

"What do you guys want?" Sonic asked.

' _The Lightning Chariot, obviously!'_ Hades answered.

"You are such a creep! Just go away already!" Weiss said.

' _Couldn't have said it better myself!'_ Viridi cheered.

' _It's one slick ride.'_ Hades said, ignoring Weiss and Viridi. _'A veritable goddess magnet, if you will.'_

' _Please. I'm a goddess, and I would never ride in that thing.'_ Viridi remarked.

' _How 'bout you, Ero chum? Gonna take Palutena on a date with the thing?'_ Hades teased the Stoic Totem God.

' _I rather she rides it alone just to crash.'_ Ero, as usual, with the stoic responses.

' _Sheesh. What a complicated relationship between the two of you. You don't mind if I take her out for a spin?'_ Hades asked.

' _Do as you wish.'_ Ero stoically replied.

"Ero!" Pit shouted.

"Are you guys just here to get in our way?" Sonic asked the evil gods.

' _Our intentions are always honorable. You know that.'_ Loki replied.

" **Whatever you're REALLY up to, we're going to find out!"** Spidey said, and then nearly avoiding death from a few lightning bolts that the others dodge away.

' _It gives us such pleasure to see you suffer, Pitty Avengers!'_ Hades said.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves." Weiss growled.

' _Just ignore him, guys. The Lightning Chariot is up ahead.'_ Viridi advised.

"We've got to get it before the Underworld does!" Pit said as they spot a large tower in the distance.

' _Both the Lightning Chariot and its master are in that tower. Head to the ground floor.'_ Ero advised.

" **What about we fly up?"** Spidey asked, wanting to take the easy route.

"Yeah, seriously. Why don't we ever land next to the boss door and get it over with?" Weiss questioned.

' _It's never that easy.'_ Viridi replied.

"How come?"

' _That's how it is.'_

"That's not an answer!"

"Let's just start from the bottom and see what we can find. The enemy won't always appear at the most obvious location." Lucina suggested.

' _See? She gets it.'_ Viridi said, causing Weiss to growl. _'Just so you know, the tower's really, really tall. Get ready to feel the burn!'_

"This would be some good exercise." Sonic grinned.

"For the fast-running hedgehog." Pit muttered.

' _Ready for land battle, Avengers?'_ Viridi asked.

"Affirmative!" Everyone responded as the travel to the main entrance of the Lightning Chariot Base.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Lightning Chariot Base**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Lightning Chariot Base**

The team lands inside the tall tower, home of the Lightning Chariot. **"So the Lightning Chariot is in this tower, huh?"** Spidey wondered as he takes off his armor.

' _Who dares trespass on my domain? Leave before you get hurt!'_ A voice commanded as soon as they enter the first level of the tower.

"Who said that?" Lucina asked.

' _I've had many names in my life, but now I am called the Chariot Master.'_ The Chariot Master introduced himself.

' _It's been a long time, old friend.'_ Ero said, surprising his allies that he knows this mysterious master of the chariot personally.

' _If it isn't The Other. I thought you weren't visiting this world again.'_ The Chariot Master remarked.

' _Circumstances has changed that puts the fate of your dimension at the balance.'_ Ero replied.

' _Always working yourself to the limit. Ever consider taking a break once and a while?'_ The Chariot Master asked.

' _You know I don't have time for that.'_ Ero replied.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait!" Pit interrupted their friendly conversation. "You guys are friends?"

"That's surprising. I didn't think you had any friends, beside me of course." Spidey said to his other.

' _You clearly don't know me at all.'_ Ero replied. _'I've first encountered the Chariot Master around the same time I met Palutena. Though our first meeting wasn't so…pleasant.'_ He implied that he fought the Chariot Master during their first encounter. _'A warrior at heart, and in turned, has earned my respect.'_

' _Same about you, Other.'_ Chariot Master said.

"That's great! That just make things easier for us." Pit remarked. "Listen, we have a favor to ask you."

"We?" Weiss glared at him.

"Would you mind if we borrow your chariot for just a little while?" Pit kindly requested.

' _Your foolishness is matched only by your rudeness.'_ The Chariot Master responded.

' _Same could be said for Spider-Man.'_ Ero joked.

"Shut up!" Spidey retorted.

' _How dare you charge in here, flinging unreasonable request at me? You all may be comrades with The Other, but you haven't earned my trust. I've half a mind to turn you into galactic roadkill!'_ The Chariot Master threatened.

' _You can't really blame him for being upset. That was kind of rude.'_ Viridi said.

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do. We'll go talk to this Chariot Master guy in person. He's at the top of this tower, right?" Pit remarked.

' _That's right. Hey, look at you acting all assertive! You're just grabbing life by the horns and shaking it until it moos!'_ Viridi said.

"Is that supposed to make sense?" Lucina wondered as they proceeded to demolish more Underworld troopers up a long walkway.

"So…is there an elevator in this tower?" Pit asked as he's already getting tired while the others are managing, mostly Sonic as he spins through the area at lightning-speed.

' _Oh, would Prince Pit like me to scatter rose petals in his path too?'_ Viridi joked. _'Listen, this is the only way up, so you'd better get a move on.'_ She said as they all enter a room with a platform to get across, something Sonic and Spidey ignores as they leap over to fight more Underworld mooks.

"It's really weird." Spidey began as he punches a Skuttler.

' _What?'_ Viridi asked.

"There sure are a lot of Underworld troops here." Spidey said as he uses his Spider-Orbitars to unleashes a quick barrage of energy bullets on his foes.

' _The Chariot Master didn't bother with proper defenses. Thought it was unnecessary since no one would be stupid enough to come here.'_ Ero explained.

' _No wonder any riffraff can just waltz on in.'_ Hades speaks up. _'After all, little Pitty and the tiny Avengies here had no problems. But I must admit that I ADORE running amok in other people's homes.'_

' _Another uninvited guest? Other, who is he?'_ The Chariot Master asked.

' _A simple buffoon that can easily be rid of. The God of Mischief, on the other hand, I recommend you be careful around.'_ Ero replied.

' _It's an honor for the Great Totem to recognize me as a threat.'_ Loki smirked.

' _At least show your face, trickster, so my Lightning Chariot can erase you from existence!'_ The Chariot Master threatened as the heroes head into the next level, entering a room with alternating floor panels and some more Underworld baddies they promptly deal with.

' _Those floor panels alternate between hurting you and not hurting you. They don't seem to have any effect on those Underworld enemies, though. Odd.'_ Viridi said.

' _That's a known issue. It'll be resolved in the next version of the tower.'_ The Chariot Master remarked.

"Someone needs a better QA department." Sonic quipped as they run to another level, into a room with tall pillars.

' _The Underworld has taken position up on top of the pillars.'_ Viridi informed them.

"Well, what goes up…" Pit starts striking a pillar to bring down Zurret. "Must come down!" He finished as he destroys the Zurret, with Lucina and Weiss performing the same stunt.

"Or what goes up, stays up!" Spidey quipped as he run up a wall, bouncing from it to web strike the remaining enemies so they could proceed to another long walkway with large gaps they are forced to jump across.

"Man, climbing this tower is really a pain." Weiss complained,

"Tell me about it." Pit agreed.

"You guys aren't trying hard enough!" Sonic teased.

' _Sounds like they want a piggyback ride!'_ Hades also teases them as they walk into a room with narrow paths and rolling spheres.

"Ok, so we've got rolling obstacles." Pit noticed.

' _And don't forget the jumps pads.'_ Viridi reminded.

"Pass." Sonic and Spidey said as they use their natural abilities to traverse through the area in a short notice.

"I hate you guys." Weiss told them as the rest of the heroes use the jump pads to traverse the area the right way, jumping over the spheres that roll down their path.

"Something seems familiar about this…" Pit said as this particular room reminds him of something else.

' _I guess the Chariot Master has played Donkey Kong.'_ Hades said.

"What's a Donkey Kong?" Lucina asked, confused as they caught up with Sonic and Spidey in a room with icy floors.

"Whoa! It's solid ice!" Pit exclaimed.

"Not a good place to run though." Sonic said as he casually lies on his side while sliding on the ice, all while Weiss pilots an Aether Ring nearby to blast some monsters.

' _Using an Aether Ring should keep you from slipping around.'_ Viridi advised.

"Why does the Chariot Master have a vehicle of the gods?" Lucina asked.

' _Isn't it obvious?'_ The Chariot Master spoke.

' _Are you saying you're a god?'_ Viridi asked him.

' _I'm not saying anything.'_

' _Ero, is he?'_ Viridi turned to the Spider-Totem Deity.

' _Don't bother me with silly questions.'_ Ero replied.

' _Aurgh! Then why even bring it up?'_ Viridi growled after the avenging warriors walk out of the ice rink and continue up a long walkway.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Spidey started joking around with Viridi.

' _No, we're not. No, we're not.'_ Viridi retorted as they enter a room filled with land mines and flying Underworld monsters. _'Be careful you don't step on any land mines.'_

"You're saying land mines HURT? Noooo." Spidey responded with a strong sense of sarcasm, easily annoying the goddess of nature as he web strikes the floating monsters.

"These mines are useless on the floating monsters." Lucina remarked as she shoots the following with her bow.

' _Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that.'_ The Chariot Master responded.

' _Defense really isn't your strong suit, is it?'_ Loki asked. _'Eh, whatever. Defenses are for the weak and insecure.'_ He believed as he notices the heroes now grinding on a grind rail outside.

"Hey there, grind rail! Time to give these barking dogs a rest!" Pit said, wanting his feet to relax for a bit until they hopped off to in a room with a wrecking ball acting as a bowling ball and a group of Reapettes acting as the pins.

' _Hey, there's an oversized bowling ball. And some ugly bowling pins!'_ Viridi said.

' _My troops are a worthy sacrifice for the sport of kings.'_ Hades smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Spidey smiled, quickly activating his Aura Arachnid Mode to enlarge his right hand to grab the large ball. He gets into position, steadying himself and his spider-sense to hit all of the Reapettes in one hit.

"STRIKE!" The rest of the teenage heroes, including Viridi, cheered.

"YESSSSSS!" Spidey fist-pumped after turning off his aura, which also got the attention of the Chariot Master of his endless aura power, reminiscent of someone else.

' _Other. Is the young spider perhaps…'?_ The Chariot Master begins a private talk with his old friend.

' _Indeed.'_ Ero simply answered, confirming to him that Spider-Man is the Avatar of the late Great Weaver, the creator of Ero and the other Great Spider-Totems.

' _You missed him, don't you?'_ The Chariot Master asked if Ero misses his Great Weaver after his death by the hands of the Inheritors many millennia ago.

' _Hmph.'_ Ero grunted, not wanting to openly admit he does miss him.

"Hmm? What are you guys talking about?" Spidey asked, wondering why Ero went all quiet.

' _None of your concern, boy. Keep moving forward. You're not even halfway done.'_ Ero ordered.

"You must be joking." Spidey remarked as they proceed up yet another long walkway, which starts to get tiring to everyone but Sonic.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit asked, slowly getting more and more tired.

' _Not you too.'_ Viridi groaned as they enter a windy room of strong gusts. _'A severe wind advisory is in effect up ahead.'_

"Thanks for the heads-up. But no little breeze is going to slow ME down!" Sonic smirked, breezing through the wind and the Underworld troops like their nothing. After his friends barely avoided being pushed to a bottomless pit, they all join Sonic onto another Grind Rail. "How convenient!" He smiled.

' _Oh, I'm so pleased that it meets your approval.'_ Viridi said sarcastically.

The D-Avengers and Pit run into a room with a Shelbo and some Skuttlers. After dealing with them, an Exo Tank suddenly appears in front of Pit. _'Look! The Chariot Master has an Exo Tank!'_ Viridi spotted.

"Maybe he's a gearhead." Pit wondered as he rides on the Exo Tank.

' _Or a nerd like the Webhead!'_ Hades joked.

"That's not a bad compliment." Spidey quipped as they head onto a transparent racetrack.

"Cool! It's a path made of light!" Sonic smiled as he and Pit speeds along it.

' _Well, this is a nice design flourish.'_ Viridi remarked.

' _No. It's a practice track for the Lightning Chariot. It's not for amateurs!'_ The Chariot Masters told them.

"Hah! I doubt that sleigh could keep up with me." Sonic mocked the rider of the Lightning Chariot.

' _The Lightning Chariot's speed surpasses light itself. Can you do the same on your feet?'_ He asked the hedgehog.

"10 times better!" Sonic boasted as he zooms up another long walkway, followed by a web-zipping Spidey and some tired teenage girls and an angel.

"Soooo... Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit asked again.

"Yeah, Viridi. Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Spidey asked to further annoy her.

' _You know that saying that there are no bad questions? Well, there are, and this is one of them! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!'_ Viridi shouted. _'But I do wish there was a way to speed up this process.'_

"I wish I knew some teleportation spell that would speed things up…" Weiss said, exhausted as they enter a room with a single, large pillar in the center.

"But then there would be no fun." Sonic joked as he repeatedly homing attack the gems on the pillar, causing it to lower.

"Fun? _Right_?" Weiss sarcastically chuckled while she angrily demolishes the incoming baddies. "THERE'S NOTHING "FUN" CLIMBING A BUILDING THAT'S AS TALL AS AVENGERS TOWER!" She yelled.

"C-Calm down, Weiss." Lucina nervously chuckled, calming her down enough so they can take a jump pad to a higher level.

* * *

 **In a Higher Level**

The gutsy Avengers land on a much higher level inside the tall tower, where they confront more Underworld troops. _'Now what do we have here?'_ Viridi asked.

' _It's time for my minions to do their thing. Underlings! I'm offering 100 gold for the putz's head and 50 for his human chum!'_ Hades offered.

"50? We deserve at least be 51." Spidey quipped.

"And the name's Pit!" Pit exclaimed as they take down the Underworlders.

' _Oh yes, we know and could care less. Your tenure as a ring doesn't seem to have had any effect on that keen wit of yours.'_ Loki said.

"How did you know Pit was turned into a ring?" Lucina asked.

' _Oh, is it a secret? Then don't mind me! Mum's the word!'_

"Did YOU turn me into a ring?" Pit asked Loki.

' _He certainly has the power for it.'_ Ero said.

' _Wow, you are bigger fools than I thought. Don't you know, angel? You and your mortal friends are the true cause of all this chaos.'_ Loki answered.

"How does that make any sense?! What did we do?" Sonic asked as he kicks a Syren.

' _Don't let him get to you. The Underworld Army is the one to blame.'_ Viridi said.

' _Why, thank you. That's the sweetest thing we've heard you say.'_ Hades said.

' _You know what? You're annoying.'_

"There's the understatement of the year." Weiss muttered.

' _Yow! You're both feisty! Wear gloves with these two, minions!'_

"Do they even have hands?" Spidey quipped as he finishes off the last of Hades's minions, for now at least as they continue up yet another long walkway.

"Are we ever going to get to the top of this tower?" Pit asked.

' _We warned you before we got here that it was a long way up.'_ Viridi replied.

"Yeah, but this place is so huge, we even had a little line break during this section of the chapter." Pit said.

"Huh?" Spidey raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what he's even talking about regarding a "line break"."

' _Shh, they're going to hear you!'_ Viridi whispered at Pit. _'We're not supposed to talk about that!'_

"Huh?" Spidey again is confused as he scratches his head, but just learns to let it go and proceed to a maze-like room. "Uh…Are we there yet?" He asked.

' _Yes. If by "there" you mean "at a maze." But it's not that big, so you shouldn't have much trouble.'_ Viridi said as they take their time walking through the maze, taking corners that won't lead them to a bottomless pit.

"Y'know, Loki." Spidey starts a conversation with the god of mischief, wanting to ask something he's been curious for a while. "You've been here for a while, yet we haven't seen a single Frost Giant or someone like the Enchantress. What's the deal? It's kinda required when two super-villains from different universe team up, their forces do as well." Spidey asked.

' _I don't want to disturb them, well, not yet at least.'_ Loki answered.

"Not yet? So when do you plan on bringing them?" Spidey asked.

' _I could bring them, right now in front of you, if you insist.'_

"No, no! There's no need! I was just curious! 'Sides, I already have a fusion between a Frost Giant and the Enchantress walking behind me." Spidey joked, referring to Weiss.

"Enchantress I'll take as a compliment, but you did NOT compare me to a Frost Giant!" Weiss retorted.

"You are the Ice Queen, aren't ya? Sure you're not the Queen of the Frost Giants as well?" Sonic joked.

Weiss groans as she slaps her face. "I can't tell who's more annoying: You two, or Hades?"

"Hades/ _Spider-Man and Sonic_!" All three of them spoke at the same time, causing them to look at each other for a moment in confusion before they continue on their journey up the tower, entering yet another room filled with Hades's monsters.

' _I've got a heaping helping of Underworld goodness for you, Pitty Avengies!'_ Hades said.

"You're really sticking with that, aren't ya?" Spidey asked, referring to their new team nickname, "Pitty Avengies", as they battle his forces.

' _He's saying that more enemies are on their way. Clever, huh.'_ Viridi said as Lucina cuts down an Eggplant Wizard.

"Yeah? Well, I whipped up a club-your-face sandwich! Hope YOU'RE hungry!" Pit quipped as he clobbers a Specknose.

"With a side dish of spin kick!" Sonic smirked as he spins around with his feet in mid-air, turning himself into a ramming hurricane that barrels through the remaining enemies.

With that done, they proceed onto another grind rail. "Thank the gods. Another rail." Lucina sighed.

"Walking's for chumps!" Pit exclaimed.

"And running's for champions!" Sonic added.

' _Up you go!'_ Viridi said.

' _It's like watching a roller-skating chicken.'_ Hades remarked.

"Oh, c'mon! That sounds awesome!" Spidey said as they shoot down more monster mooks off the air while they head towards a series of shoji-like sliding doors.

"Look at us go! We're all, "whoosh whoosh!"" Pit randomly said.

' _Eloquently put as always.'_ Hades remarked as the heroes land in a room with a Cherubot.

"Oh, goody." Spidey said sarcastically, still not a fan of the Cherubot.

' _Just hop on the thing, Spider-Man!'_ Viridi told him.

Spidey grunted, "Fine," as he hops onto the Cherubot, "Still prefer the Hulkbuster. That one was _slightly_ faster." He said as he beats down on Hades's men with the large mech.

' _Who cares if it's not fast or nimble. The Cherubot is pure mechanical brawn wrapped in an adorable package. It's best used to decimate anything that gets in your way.'_ Viridi said.

"I guess you're right. Just still feeling a little sore from the time I used it against that Dark Spider Loki conjured up." Spidey said.

' _I could create another one if you want.'_ Loki said.

"No, I'm good."

' _You sure?'_

"I don't need another clone!" Spider-Man retorted as they finish up the last of the enemies in the room. "And with that done…" The Spider began talking as he hops off the Cherubot. "…Are we there yet?"

' _Good job, and no, not yet. But there's just a little ways to go. Oh, and I have a special treat for you up ahead.'_ Viridi said.

"Is it a jetpack?" Spidey joked as they walk up another walkway.

' _No. Why do you need a jetpack? You have your own flying armor that's MUCH cooler.'_ Viridi said as the team jumps over some Miks and an Orne, which almost kills Pit if Peter didn't destroy since a Spider-Totem like him can destroy creatures like those with a simple touch.

"Wait up. My Hot Spring Senses are tingling." Pit said, sniffing. "…Could it be…?!" He asked as he opens the door, with his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he enters hot spring heaven. "What what WHAT IS THIS?! A. HUGE. HOT SPRING!"

' _You're not the only hot-spring fan.'_ Viridi smiled as Lucina casually deal with the Bumbledrop relaxing inside too.

After everyone takes a well-needed break, relaxing in the hot spring, except for Sonic because "hedgehog hates getting wet", they continue walking up to, finally, their destination. _'Everyone, I have some exciting news for both of us.'_ Viridi said.

"Is it that jetpack?" Spidey continued with his joke.

' _Even better. The Chariot Master is just ahead. SO YOU CAN FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!'_ She yelled.

"But it's still 70 feet away from us, so we're NOT there yet. So, I can still ask you, ARE WE THERE YET?" Spidey quipped, causing Viridi to lose her mind, screaming her lungs off as the sounds of her hair start ripping off her hair while the Avengers and Pit just have a good laugh about it before they take a warp to a racetrack.

 **BGM End**

* * *

As they arrived, the team encounters a chariot with the unicorn known as Phos. "The Lightning Chariot!"

"But where's the other one?" Weiss wondered.

' _With me.'_ The Chariot Master speaks. _'Grab the reins on Phos there.'_ He ordered Pit.

"Gee, thanks!" Pit said as he hops on the chariot.

' _You misunderstand. This is no gift.'_ In a quick flash that no one but Sonic could've noticed, the Chariot Master zips by in another chariot. _'Come, boy. You too, hedgehog. Let me see if your speed can match mine.'_ He challenged Pit and Sonic.

"Oh, I'll match AND surpass!" Sonic smirked, wiping his nose in a cool fashion before getting into a position to speed off. "Let's go, Pit!"

"Right!" Pit replied as the two of them speed off at a remarkable speed, pursuing the Chariot Master to battle.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

" _If you want the Lightning Chariot, you must prove your worth."_ The Chariot Master explained to his speedy opponents.

' _You need two unicorns to pull the Lightning Chariot. That means you have to defeat the Chariot Master and get the other one.'_ Viridi explained.

"That won't be a problem!" Pit said.

"Give us your best shot!" Sonic grinned.

" _Now let's begin."_ The Chariot Master declared. The ghost warrior starts the race battle in the lead, blasting his lagging opponents with a few lightning bolts from the sky.

"Gonna have to try harder than that!" Sonic taunted as he and Pit easily quick-step from each lightning bolt near perfectly.

" _Then how about this?"_ The Chariot Masters lays a dozen mines in quick succession to halt the heroes' progress, but Pit shoots them down, causing them to explode prematurely while Sonic boost through the smoke, leaving him to reflect the incoming energy projectiles with his kicks before bouncing off the Master with a charged homing attack and then boosts ahead of him. _"You're a lot faster than I anticipated."_ He said, having underestimated Sonic's speed.

"It's all in the name!" Sonic smirked while running ahead, leaving Pit to attack the Master from his side while dodging more lightning bolts.

"This isn't how I wanted things to go, but I have to save Lady Palutena." Pit said.

" _I understand better than you know. For my own master, I would not hesitate to dirty these hands."_ The Chariot Master replied.

"So you serve someone as well?" Pit asked.

" _I did. I've suffered countless war wounds, but none greater than the loss of my master. I once had many comrades in arms. But they too have returned to the dust. All I have left in this life are my faithful steeds, Phos and Lux. Your friend, Ero, understands my pain better than anyone else."_ He replied.

"Ero?" Sonic remarked, as none of them, including Spider-Man, who's Ero's host, had no idea he suffered similar tragedies regarding long dead friends and the death of his own master and creator, the Great Weaver, who was killed during a great battle, long ago against the Inheritors.

As usual to his character, Ero stoically grunts it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. _'Enough with the small talk. Finish this already.'_ He said.

"Oh…alright." Pit responded.

" _My body has long since degraded, and now my soul grows thin. The warrior's path inevitably leads to loss. I have no qualms about this. But you are no warrior, angel. Tell me, why do you fight?"_ The Chariot Master asked Pit.

"I fight for Lady Palutena. And I fight for the people under her protection!" Pit confidently answered.

" _That's not reason enough for an angel."_

"Who are you to question my reasons? My choices are my own! And I choose to serve the goddess of light!"

" _Hmm. Interesting. How about you, hedgehog? Why do you fight?"_ The Chariot Master turns his attention to Sonic.

"There's nothing else better to do." Sonic casually replied.

" _Is that so?"_

"It's fun. Running with the wind. Living by my own rules. Saving folks who needs it. This is MY life. And I want to enjoy it to the fullest." Sonic smiled, always moving through the motions, acting like the wind.

" _You two are strange creatures, and I admire your conviction. It speaks to the deep reservoir of strength within you. But it also proves you very foolish. And though you two serve the side of justice, I will show you no mercy!"_ He remarked.

"And we won't need it!" Pit said while Sonic chuckles.

 _"We understand each other then."_

"We do! Now, let's finish this!" Sonic declared.

Determined to end this, the Chariot Master surrounds Sonic with his lightning bolts as a sort-of box to keep his movement limited, but even with that little space, Sonic unleashed a powerful cyclone that helped him break free from his lightning cage. Then, Pit and the Chariot Master clashes their chariots with each other, shooting at one while the other counters with a powerful dash-attack. While he's distracted, Sonic kicks off from the Master's chest into the air, unleashing devastating air slices from his kicks to stun him for Pit's power dash, almost knocking him over.

"This race is ours!" Sonic declared as he rolls down and spins under the Master's chariot and spin jumps beneath it, knocking the Chariot Master off his vehicle in defeat.

 **BGM End**

"We win!" Pit exclaimed.

 _"Well done…"_ The Chariot Master weakly said.

Spidey, Lucina, Weiss, and Ero approach the victorious teammates. "You guys did it!" Weiss said as they share a happy high-five.

"Too easy. It was a piece of cake." Sonic grinned as he turns to Pit. "Right?"

"Yeah." Pit nodded.

Their celebrating didn't last as they hear the weak coughs from the Chariot Master, who has collapsed on the ground and starting to fade. "Hey!" Pit exclaimed as everyone rushes to him. "What's happening to you?" He asked him.

 _"Ah heh heh…I seemed to have drowned in your reservoir of strength. You've proven yourself worthy of my Lightning Chariot."_ He weakly said.

"Wait! We don't want it to end this way!" Sonic said.

 _"This is the only way things can end for an old warrior. I have no regrets…I'm trusting you all…with Phos and Lux…The future of this realm…And Other…"_ The Chariot Master speaks his last words as he slowly turns his head over to Ero. _"…Try to be happy…"_ He told his best friend his last wish as he fades into nothingness, leaving everyone sadden by his death.

 **BGM-Sonic Heroes OST-Disquieting Shadow**

And even though he doesn't show it, Ero is hurt by the loss of another dear friend as he solemnly closes his eyes. _'Good-bye…old friend.'_ He said in his own thoughts.

"Ero…" Pit reaches out for the warrior spider, now having a better understanding of his character.

 _"He died a warrior's death. Let's not leave it in vain."_ Ero replied, still sounding so indifferent to hide his sadness.

Spidey walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright?" He solemnly asked.

Ero turns around without even looking at Peter. _"…Let's go."_ He said as he walks away, leaving his mortal allies behind.

 _'Guess you aren't the heartless monster I thought you were.'_ Viridi said, after understanding him, she feels bad for the internally wounded Spider-Totem. _'C'mon. Let's go save Palutena.'_ She said as a light shine down over the heroes and they are whisked away.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. We got what we need. We're coming to save you, Palutena.**

 **Palutena: Why do you insist on getting in my way?**

 **Pit: Snap out of it! You're being controlled! We know it! C'mon, Lady Palutena! You know this isn't you!**

 **Palutena: You are truly annoying, Pit. I am going to erase you out of existence!**

 **Pit: That's not happening! If I must fight you to save you, then so be it!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 ** _The Soul of a Goddess_**

 **Pit: I won't give up! We're going to save you!**


	25. Issue 22: The Soul of a Goddess

_Issue 22: The Soul of a Goddess_

 **Unknown Area of the Underworld**

 **BGM-Dragon Ball: Xenoverse OST-Cutscene: Standoff**

On a cliffside of this hellish land, Loki stands tall, laughing ominously to himself as he begins to monologue, "It's almost time. The time to put my plan into motion. Although, it took a little _longer_ than I wanted, but by the end of the day, it'll all be worth it." He said gloomily. He raises his right hand in mid-air, clenching it tightly as he continues monologuing. "The final piece of the puzzle is set to completion, and when it does, my ascension to _overthrow_ Odin will be at hand." He stabs his scepter to the rocky terrain below. "They have no idea how much they helped me. No idea at all. I pity them." He then laughed. "Soon it'll _all_ be over. So hurry, heroes. Save your "precious" Palutena, so I…can achieve _total domination_."

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Elsewhere…At Viridi's Temple**

"Alright. I sent the Avengers off to a different route to Skyworld. I don't think their equipment would keep up with Phos and Lux." Viridi said to Pit.

"Fair point." Pit nodded.

"Okay, off you go!" Viridi smiled.

"Got it!" Pit replied and hopped on the chariot. "Phos! Lux! Giddyup!"

"Hold up! I'm coming too!" Sonic runs in with his Extreme Gear.

"You think you're Extreme Gear would keep up?" Pit asked him.

"Of course. I made a faster one using the Dream Stone." Sonic said as he holds his upgraded Blue Star Gear. "Cool, right?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?! WE COULD'VE CREATED OUR OWN VEHICLE WITHOUT WASTING A WHOLE CHAPTER GETTING THIS ONE?!" Pit yelled at the hedgehog about not using the matter-creating Exo Stone to create a ride that could've easily pierce through Palutena's defensives.

"Didn't think about it." Sonic casually replied with a grin.

"You're impossible!" Pit exasperated as Sonic hops onto his Gear.

"We can't make things too easy!" Viridi smiled.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Palutena's Temple**

"Let's move out!" Sonic grinned as he and a growling Pit zip out the door into space with their respective high-flying ride.

' _This Lightning Chariot will pierce the force field on Palutena's temple.'_ Viridi said as Pit and Sonic work together to defeat the incoming Underworld enemies blocking their fun, Sonic's fun mostly. _'Keep your wits about you. You're moving so fast, you can't afford any slipup.'_

"Understood." Pit said.

"This is sweet! I'm having the time of my life!" Sonic smiled as he boosts through his foes.

"Gaaaaaah! My skin feels like it's going to peel right off!" Pit complained.

' _What was that? You want to go faster?!'_ Viridi teased. _'You two are the arrows of light that pierces the heart of darkness!'_

"And we're loving it! WOOHOO!" Sonic cheered as he swerves around the monsters Pit destroys a second later.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Pit questioned Sonic's fun, daredevilish personality.

"C'mon, let's have another race." Sonic challenged him.

"Can we not-." Pit began to decline just as Sonic speeds away. "QUIT DOING THAT!" He yelled as he quickly catches up to the space-riding hedgehog.

"That chariot's a real beast. It makes my quills tingle to race something so fast." Sonic smiled excitedly.

' _I know,'_ Viridi agreed with Sonic. _'Wish I could say the same for you, Pit, but you're such a fragile little thing. But even a pebble becomes a bullet if it moves fast enough. Just be extra careful not to get your butt ripped off in the process.'_

"We don't you to become a bottomless pit." Sonic punned as he and Viridi laughs at his little joke.

"Don't you worry. I'll show you how it's done!" Pit retorted.

' _You sound awfully confident all of a sudden.'_ Viridi noticed.

"How hard can it be?"

"We'll found out soon enough! There's the portal!" Sonic pointed to a portal coming into view.

"Yeehaw!" Pit exclaimed as they boosted in. "Whoa-oa-oa! This is cra-a-a-zy!" He said as he attacks more enemies.

"Yeah-ha-ha! This is more like it!" Sonic continued having fun as he swerves around the portal walls.

' _Why can't you be more like Sonic? It's just a warp tunnel.'_ Viridi said to Pit.

"The guy's the literal living personification of someone on a sugar rush! Why would I want to be like him?!" Pit retorted.

' _He likes nature, and that's good enough in my book.'_ Viridi replied. _'Just stay in the warp tunnel. It'll take you straight to Palutena's temple.'_

"I know this is a weird time to ask, but I have a question." Pit said.

' _What is it?'_

"Back in the Chariot Master's tower, Loki said we were the cause of all this chaos." Pit said.

' _You were. All of you, AND Palutena.'_

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sonic asked as Viridi summons a projection of the Lunar Sanctum for them to see.

' _Remember the Lunar Sanctum you destroyed three years ago?'_

"Arlon's moon fortress? That was a few days ago for us, cause time travel and all that-." Sonic replied.

' _You dummy! That place was a PRISON!'_ Viridi loudly cut him off. _'And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin!'_

"Chaos Kin?" Sonic questioned.

' _That's right. You DO know about the Chaos Kin, don't you?'_

"Uh…" Pit responded.

' _This is the first I'm hearing about this.'_ Ero spoke up during the conversation.

' _It's the most—Oop! You're almost at Palutena's temple.'_ Viridi said.

"Wait…What?" Pit exclaimed.

' _Brace for impact!'_

"YAHOOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Near Skyworld**

"Where did that hedgehog run off to?" Weiss asked while standing on her Gear.

"He's probably with Pit. You know him." Lucina replied, causing Weiss to exasperate while rolling her eyes.

Using his advanced armor lenses, Spidey tracks down the light-speed movements of Pit and Sonic as they approach the realm at an accelerated velocity. **"They should be here right…about…NOW!"** He said as they saw something fast and furious pierce through the shield, shattering it completely as it causes a small explosion. **"It worked!"**

' _Ha HA! Success! You still alive there, you guys?'_ Viridi asked about the well-being of Sonic and Pit.

"And kicking!" Sonic grinned as Pit puts on his Viridi Palm weapon and they hop off their respective vehicles.

"Now to save Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as the two roughly lands on their feet, outside the temple, waving at their approaching friends as Phosphora zips by.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Destroyed Skyworld**

"I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you." She said.

"Where'd you come from?" Sonic asked.

Phosphora chuckled, _'Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help. Stopping Palutena's your job.'_

"That's fine. We don't need your help anyway!" Pit replied.

' _And Spidey. Don't forget about our little "get-together' after this.'_ Phosphora teased about their promised date.

Spidey groaned as he slaps his shaking head, "I was hoping you forgot." He said before they started exploring the ruins of the once-beautiful Skyworld.

' _Hello again, Pit. Same to you, pathetic mortals.'_ Palutena greeted her former friends.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, Paulina. Still a little emo, I see." Sonic quipped with a smirk.

' _Now how did you make it through that barrier? It seems you're not the helpless, sniveling little thing you were before.'_ Palutena said to Pit as he and his mortal friends destroy a few Gyrazer and a Juggernaut.

"You have to stop attacking the humans!" Pit told her.

' _No, Pit. Don't you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin.'_ Palutena replied.

' _Sin? What are you babbling about?'_ Ero asked.

' _I let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order.'_ Palutena answered as the heroes enter a temple to fight some Centurion Strongarms.

' _Oh, jeez. You're just figuring that out now?'_ Viridi asked.

' _The greatest "sin" is betraying your beliefs. Corrupting them into something rotten. Evil. And you are not evil. You're too soft for anything extreme.'_ Ero said to Palutena.

' _You don't know me.'_ Palutena replied.

' _And I wish didn't, but you kept pestering me like a moth to a flame.'_ Ero said.

"You're not yourself!" Pit said to Palutena after they've finished off the Strongarms to enter the next area. "The Lady Palutena I know would never say something like that!"

' _Please. Angels cannot truly know gods.'_ Palutena said.

"I followed your orders because I trusted you. I can't even count all the times I've risked my life for you!" Pit said after clenching his fists.

' _What a sap…'_ Viridi remarked.

"I trusted you because I knew you were on the side of justice and...and light! But something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you." Pit continued.

' _Someone cue the strings…'_ Viridi interrupted again.

"Yo, Viridi, can you hold the commentary for just two seconds? Pit's trying to speak." Spidey quipped as he dodges to the left of a Centurion Knight and webs him to the wall.

' _Why, yes. Yes, I would.'_

' _These are goddesses you're talking to here, Spidey. Watch your tone.'_ Phosphora said.

"I couldn't care. Ero doesn't mind when I talk to him like that." Spidey quipped.

' _And that's what makes you the worst of humanity.'_ Palutena said to Spidey.

"Now you're starting to sound like J.J., without the funny mustache." Spidey quipped as he slides under another Strongarm and kicks it's back.

' _You infuriate me. A mortal possessing dangerous power. The Avatar of the Great Weaver. The receptacle of The Other. The only human who has mastered the technique of the gods: Perfect Synchro. Your presence is a danger to all gods. A disease that must be cleansed along with your kind!'_ Palutena said to insult Spider-Man.

"I take my flu shots. There's nothing to worry about." Spidey quipped.

' _And Spider-Man is no disease. He's the cure. Living proof mortals and gods can exist on an equal plane field.'_ Ero said to Palutena.

"How?" Weiss asked while defeating a few Centurions.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Mind**

Ero, in his great spider form, stands behind Spider-Man in their shared, private web. _**"Peter, switch with me!"**_ He requested.

"Huh? Isn't this good enough?" Peter asked.

" _ **I want this to be a little more personal."**_ Ero replied, making Peter smiled as he nods in approval for the temporary mind switch.

* * *

 **Back Outside…**

Spidey's facial mask structure changes to be a little more spideristic, simply with a sharp-teeth mouth and beast-like red lenses. _**"It's like I said, Palutena. Your words don't apply on this one."**_ Ero speaks through Peter's body as he points to his forehead.

"Huh? Ero?" Pit remarked, a little surprised.

" _ **Out of all my previous hosts, not only has Spider-Man befriended me…but he's completely mastered my power as well!"**_ He said, surprising Peter that he openly admitted that. _**"It's not just him either. His friends have gone beyond their limit to protect what's precious to them. Saving their worlds countless times through sheer will, and I have nothing but respect for them."**_ He continued, not surprising the other Avengers with his words. _**"Look what've you've become. You're more of an ignorant child now than you were centuries ago!"**_ He said to Palutena.

"He's right!" Pit exclaimed. "The goddess of light has turned dark. Skyworld is destroyed! Everything is wrong, and we're going to make everything right!"

' _You fools never change, do you? You're just as naïve as ever.'_ Palutena replied.

"I'm not naïve!" Pit replied.

' _Don't get me wrong. I appreciate how easy that's made things for me. But you have to understand, the past is gone.'_ She said.

"Fine. If that's the way you really feel, I guess I have no choice. As the captain of your guard, it's my duty to save you from what you've become." Pit declared as Ero gave Peter back control over his body.

"Same thing with us Avengers," Spidey said. "And if saving you means defeating you, then we'll do it. We're not afraid to punch a god!"

' _Go, Avengers! You won't fail!'_ Ero encouraged.

"You got it!" Sonic smiled as he turns to Weiss and Lucina, both nodding in acknowledgement not to give up as they head into the temple.

' _I finally get to see the hallowed grounds of Palutena's temple.'_ Viridi said.

"It used to be so beautiful…" Pit muttered.

"We'll rebuild, once this is all over." Lucina told the sadden angel.

"Yeah." Pit replied, encountering former Centurion allies into battle. Once they've been quickly dealt with, they enter a hall with an Exo Tank.

"It's an Exo Tank." Weiss spotted.

"This used to be an Exo Tank track. Now look at it. It's wreck." Pit said as he hops on the Exo Tank and takes it for a spin.

Sonic growls, "This is all Grimadoom's fault," He said as he bounces from the floor to spin attack a large Strongarm in the chest. "Or maybe it has to do with that Chaos Kin." He now wondered.

"Chaos Kin?" Spidey wonders what he's talking about as they proceed through the temple.

"Something that broke out when we destroyed Arlon's moon base." Sonic answered to his uninformed friends.

"Should we worried?" Weiss asked.

"Dunno. So, Viridi, tell us more about this Chaos Kin you mentioned earlier." Pit asked while they deal with more rouge Centurions.

' _Oh, right, I almost forgot.'_ She said before clearing her throat to properly explain what she knows about the Chaos Kin. _'Little is known about the Chaos Kin except for this. It takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and consumes their souls.'_

"That's horrifying." Lucina remarked.

' _It melts them down and then slowly chews away at them. Even more frightening is the Chaos Kin's ability to control the soul's owner.'_ Viridi continued.

"This thing sounds like a soul-consuming symbiote." Spidey compared.

"What's a symbiote?" Pit asked him.

"An alien parasite that once bonded with me, granting me new powers while turning me into something I'm NOT." Peter started explaining as he reminisces the nightmares he had while wearing the symbiote suit. "The longer I wore it, the more control it had over me. Almost turned me into a monster. Made me do horrible stuff I regret to this day."

"That sounded terrible." Pit remarked, feeling bad for Peter and his terrible life. "Does that mean that Lady Palutena is under the Chaos Kin's control right now?"

"Very likely." Peter replied.

' _And as for who turned you into a ring, who would be capable of such a thing?'_ Viridi asked Pit. _'You yourself admitted that Palutena's put you in some very dangerous situations.'_

"Maybe that's why Grimadoom ambushed us. He must've found the Chaos Kin after it escaped and used it to control Lady Palutena." Lucina deduced.

"But why? For what purpose?" Sonic asked her.

"It doesn't seem like it's for simple revenge. If it was, he would've greeted us personally, but no one has heard from him or the rest of Team Superior since then." Lucina replied.

"There's no time to think about that!" Pit interrupted. "We have to save Lady Palutena before the Chaos Kin consumes her soul!"

"He's right. She's been under its control for three years. She's running out of time!" Spidey said.

' _You think it starts from her head or her feet? Big bites or tiny nibbles?'_ Viridi asked.

"Wow, Viridi. Just…Wow." Spidey said in amazement as they head down some steps into a hallway of jail cells. "Didn't know you guys had these." Spidey commented as they walk past a few jail cells.

' _Things get a little twisted up this way. There are multiple jail cells above and below ground.'_ Viridi informed them.

"I'll say it's twisted! Skyworld never needed jails before!" Pit replied.

' _Snap out of it, you idealist. There's obviously a need now._

"But-!"

' _It's a maze. That's what I meant when I said it's twisted. Familiarize yourself with the surrounding passages to keep from getting lost.'_ Viridi advised.

' _Sorry I'm late! Thanks for clearing the way for me, Pitty Pat and the Dork Avengies!'_ Hades chimes in.

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Oh, great. It's Mr. Personality.'_ Viridi groaned. _'And I'm sure your boyfriend isn't too far behind?'_ She asked.

' _How'd you guess?'_ Loki answered.

"You guys are annoying AND predictable!" Weiss complained.

' _We just want to get this out there. The Chaos Kin doesn't work for us, but those artificial mortals.'_ Loki said.

"I knew it. Team Superior." Lucina growled after guessing correctly.

' _It seems it built up quite the grudge being locked away in the Lunar Sanctum.'_ Hades said as the heroes defeat more rouge Centurions and some Underworld baddies.

"So when we defeated Arlon, it got loose. It must have been that dark secret Dark Sonic talked about. *" Sonic said, thinking back to his previous confrontation with his dark double on the Lunar Sanctum. (Dark Sonic also tried to crash it into the Earth. Read * _D-Avengers: God Mission Issue 14*_ )

' _If only I'd been there at the time. Or Arlon should have explained the situation. But you know how reserved he is.'_ Viridi said.

"The dude was pretty weird." Sonic remarked.

"Wish he didn't talk about his loins." Spidey shivered along with the rest.

' _Well, that's all in the past. Arlon posed a threat to you. So I can't blame you for defeating him.'_ Viridi said.

' _But I can,'_ Loki spoke. _'Because the Chaos Kin didn't just "get loose" on its own. You set it free. That overgrown louse is quite a handful, even for me.'_

"I don't understand why anyone would create such a hideous monster." Pit remarked.

' _And who made you the final arbiter on which creatures live and which ones die?'_ Hades asked him. _'The Chaos Kin might not be as soft and cuddly as you, Pitty Pat. But you can't just wipe out every living thing that doesn't suit your liking.'_

' _Technically, you can. Especially if you're in battle.'_ Viridi said.

' _Hmm. Can't argue with that.'_

"I make it a rule not to kill anyone, even if they are smelly." Peter said.

"And just so we're clear, we're defeating the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena. Not because it's really ugly!" Pit remarked.

The brave heroes fight their way through the maze, locating a key in the amidst of fighting some Skuttler Mages and some Centurion Knight, using it to unlock a door in the next area while being ambushed by a Juggernaut and some Centurions.

' _Will you look at that! The mouse made it to the cheese!'_ Hades said.

' _Good job, Avengers! But you're out of the frying pan and into the fire!'_ Viridi said.

' _I'm surprised, Viridi. It's a bit out of character to be working so closely with the mortals.'_ Loki noticed Viridi's soft spot for the mortal heroes.

' _Don't get the wrong idea. I STILL don't like them, but I've learned to "tolerate" these few. Yes, that somehow includes Spider-Man.'_ Viridi replied.

"Oh, thank you." Spidey smiled as Pit defeats the Juggernaut and arrive at a winy path outside.

"It's a long way down." Pit said, gulping to see how far down it is if they fall off.

' _Yes, falling would certainly throw a wrench into the plan.'_ Viridi said as they carefully walk across and dealing with the enemies up ahead.

' _So would getting tossed around by the side winds ahead. My, my, Pitty Pat. Palutena must hate you even more than I do!'_

"This isn't her doing!" Pit exclaimed.

' _I wouldn't be so sure about that.'_ Palutena intervened.

' _It's such a shame those wings of yours don't work.'_ Loki said.

"What is this, Everyone Pick On Pit Day? I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you fake." Pit said to Chaos Kin-controlled Palutena. "And I'm NOT going to let a little wind stop me!" He said confidently as they enter an enclosed track with enemies and an Exo Tank.

"Another Exo Tank." Sonic spotted.

' _You mean that tiny trike over there?'_ Hades asked.

"It's not a trike! It's an EXO TANK!" Pit said, getting really annoyed by Hades and his constant talking.

' _You really have to learn how to tune him out.'_ Viridi advised.

"We try! He's just so annoying!" Weiss growled.

' _Heh. Get real. When you deal with Spider-Man's barking every day, Hades's voice is like music to my ears.'_ Ero said.

"But can he beat _my_ singing voice?" Spidey quipped while Pit rams through his enemies with the Exo Tank.

' _Can I not suffer through that again?'_ Ero groaned as a path opens up that leads closer to Palutena's Temple.

' _You'll need to use the Exo Tank to cut straight through the area up ahead. Whatever you do, don't slow down. Just go for it!'_ Viridi said.

"We got this!" Sonic grinned as the Avengers take out their respective Extreme Gears, riding alongside Pit and trick off a large rocky ramp and successfully make their way to the end of the path.

' _Excellent job, you guys!'_ Viridi complimented them.

'" _Excellent" might be overstating it.'_ Loki said as they encounter the last hoard of Centurions before confronting Palutena.

' _I suggest you quit while you're ahead, heroes.'_ Palutena recommended.

"Things are about to get hectic!" Viridi said.

"All parties are hectic! Let's rumble!" Sonic smirked as he spin dashes through some Centurions, with Lucina swinging her sword to take down a few, Weiss unleashing her ice to freeze some, Spidey web slams a large Strongarm, and Pit shoots the remaining few that blocked their path to their destination.

' _All right! It's finally time to save Palutena!'_ Viridi said.

'" _Save Palutena"? Don't you mean "crush Palutena"?"_ Hades asked.

"Go home, Hades. Just go home." Pit muttered.

 **BGM End**

The heroes slowly walked forward to the heart of Palutena's Temple, looking above to see the giant statue of Palutena standing above it, and below, they see the goddess of light herself creepily walking out to greet her former allies.

"So you're here to fight me, Pit?" Palutena asked him.

"No…" Pit looks away sadly, then lowers his head, "No!" as he and his friends strikes a determined pose. "WE'RE here to save you!"

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 2**

As the ground below begins to rise, Palutena fires multiple balls of light that locks on the heroes, forcing them to run away from the homing energy bullets. "What's wrong, heroes? Aren't you going to fight?" Palutena taunted them.

"We don't seriously want to hurt you!" Lucina said as she deflects her energy spheres.

"That's a shame, because I am not holding back!" Palutena levitates into the air, striking the ground to unleash columns of energy at Sonic and Weiss.

"Don't make us do this!" Sonic retorted as he kicks a powerful air blast to cancel out one of her beam columns while Weiss blocks the rest with her sturdy ice wall that barely hold out.

"Palutena, please! Fight the thing controlling you!" Weiss told her.

"No one's controlling me!" Palutena shouted as she shoots an endless amount of light-powered blasts that Spidey swings away from. "What's wrong, Spider-Man? Aren't going to use that special power against me like last time?" She taunted him to use his Aura Arachnid Mode, the same powerful transformation Spidey easily defeated her with during their sparring match a while back.

Spidey bounces off the wall of her temple to twirl through her energy barrage so he can web her up, landing in front of her. "That was a mistake! Don't make me repeat that!" He said as Palutena broke free from his webbing and released a big beam from her staff, prompting him to leap away when his spider-sense ringed. "Listen to me! I know what you're going through! You can fight it! Think about those who cared about you! Your people! The humans you SWORE to protect with your LIFE! Do you remember who you are?!" He shouted while barely avoiding another energy blast.

"I do!" Pit appears behind Palutena, getting her attention. "You're the Goddess of Light, protector of all that is good! And I know you're still in there, Lady Palutena! Reach down to the heart that's blacken by darkness! Shine it with your light!"

"I am getting sick of your rambling!" Palutena said, firing multiple columns of light at Pit at light speed, forcing him to roll away with a scratch.

"This isn't working at all! We need to destroy the Chaos Kin!" Spidey said as he stands up next to his friends.

' _This Chaos Kin is close by. Can't you sense it? Use your Spider-Sense to locate and destroy it.'_ Viridi suggested.

"Really? I thought it was, like, camping out in her brain or something." Spidey replied before focusing on Palutena while Pit and the others distract her. Enhancing his Spider-Sense with Perfect Synchro to grab a pin-point scan for negative emotions, he senses the invisible Chaos Kin above her. "I found it! Above her!" He exclaimed.

' _Nah, you don't need to look up there!'_ Hades quipped.

' _Listen for the Chaos Kin. The sound's coming from above.'_ Viridi advised.

Pit notices the simmering purple aura above Palutena and attacks it, turning the monstrous Chaos Kin visible and knocking it to the ground. "So this is the Chaos Kin. Not so tough now since we can see ya!" Sonic kicked the one-eyed created for Lucina to slash a few times before Weiss starts roasting it with her rapier, using it as a flamethrower.

"Nice!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Yeah, that's it!'_ Viridi cheered.

Starting to feel weak, the Chaos Kin darts behind Palutena and uses her as a shield. "That's low, you coward!" Lucina remarked with a growl.

' _Calm down. I have a plan.'_ Ero speaks up.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Mind**

" _ **Peter, switch with me…"**_ Ero said to his friendly neighborhood host.

"Again?" Peter turned to him.

" _ **Let me handle this."**_

"But…"

" _ **Don't argue. Just switch!"**_ He insisted.

* * *

 **Back to the fight…**

Ero retakes control over Spider-Man's body, activating Aura Arachnid Mode in the process. _**"Stand back. I'll get it off her."**_ He ordered his mortal allies.

"You sure?" Pit asked him.

" _ **Just do what I say!"**_ He ordered them.

The Chaos Kin darts his hostage goddess into Ero's vicinity, unaware of what his plan is. He protrudes his spider-arms from his back and without hesitation, stabs all four arms into various, non-vital parts of Palutena's body, causing her to spit out blood as she falls to the ground unconscious, leaving the Chaos Kin on its own, scared.

* * *

 **Back inside Peter's Mind**

 **BGM End**

Peter shares the same funny, absolutely stunned face like his friends and Viridi, who were all so shocked Ero nonchalantly stabbing Palutena. Then Peter starts yelling and freaking out, "AHHHHHH! ERO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THE HELL DID YOU THAT FOR?!"

" _ **Now the Chaos Kin doesn't have a suitable body to control. I'm leaving the rest to you, Spider-Man."**_ Ero calmly said with a troll smile, secretly been wanting to do that to Palutena for many centuries.

* * *

 **Back outside…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 2**

"ERO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ALMOST KILLED LADY PALUTENA!" Pit shouted at him as Peter regains control over his body.

' _She's not dead. I only attacked her non-vital areas and paralyzed her with my venom. She'll live, barely.'_ Ero explained. _'But enough yelling at me! Destroy the Chaos Kin before it could retake control!'_ He ordered them as they notice the Chaos Kin flying away from the unconscious Palutena.

"This is our chance! Attack!" Spidey ordered, releasing a few web strands onto the Chaos Kin, slamming it down hard for Weiss and Lucina to double-team slash it before Pit blasts it off the ground for Sonic to leap over and stomp it hard into submission, defeating the Chaos Kin.

 **BGM End**

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Pit cheered.

"Unghh…Ugh…" Palutena groaned and moan, slowly recovering from Ero's savage attack as Pit rushes to her side. "Pit…My friends…You're safe…" She weakly said.

"Are you all right?! We didn't mean to hurt you. You can blame Ero for that." Pit said to her.

"Ero…?" Palutena weakly responded, tending her to stab wounds.

' _You're a big girl. Shake it off.'_ Ero told her.

Palutena weakly laughed, "Hehehe…Thanks…" She smiled, causing Ero to grunt as usual, but this time with a smile, happy to see she's back to her old self again.

"We're glad to see you alright." Pit smiled as she hugs his beloved goddess, shedding a few tears to be reunited with her.

Spidey and the others smile from the background, watching them embrace until something triggered Peter's Spider-Sense. "Huh?" He turns to see the thought-defeated Chaos Kin stand up and rushes towards Palutena. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted before Viridi could say anything, quickly pushing both Palutena and Pit out of the way before a stinger could impale them both, so instead, it impales Spider-Man, right through the chest.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Unwinnable Battle**

"SPIDER-MAN!" Pit yelled as everyone else is too stunned to speak.

* * *

 **Inside Peter's Mind**

Both Ero and Peter notice a huge hole opening inside their mindscape, revealing to be the disgusting eye of the Chaos Kin as it becomes more interested in consuming either one of their "perfectly synchronized souls" and unleashes its stinger onto them, focusing on Ero first since he's a god.

Ero growls, protruding his own stingers to fight for his life. _**"C'MON! BRING IT!"**_ He taunted it. As the Kin's stinger about to reach him, in a selfless act of bravery, Spidey elbows Ero away so the Chaos Kin could take him instead, causing him to scream in pain as it wraps its tail around him. _**"Parker! What are you doing?!"**_ Ero shouted at him.

"Oh, you know, getting crushed by a soul-consuming monster who smells like it hasn't showered in centuries!" Peter quipped as he struggles to break free before quickly getting reel in. He then chuckles as he looks at his partner. "I might be gone for a while. See ya, buddy." He said before the Chaos Kin takes him away, leaving just Ero alone in his body.

" _ **PARKER! YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE! PETER! PETERRRRRRRRRRR!"**_ Ero screamed his heart and soul out as his partner, his friend, is taken away from him.

* * *

 **Back Outside…**

The Chaos Kin rips the Peter Parker soul out of his body, holding onto his unique red-and-blue soul as his body falls to the ground.

"SPIDEY!" Weiss shouted, horrified.

From afar, Phosphora witnessed the whole thing, absolutely horrified as well, "Oh my gosh…"

On the ground, everyone rushes over to see if Peter is alright, shaking his body repeatedly for a chance he might be okay. "C'mon, Spidey! Wake up! PLEASE, WAKE UP!" Pit shouted. They all hear a faint groan coming from him, quickly smiling that he's alright. "Spidey, you're okay!"

" _ **No…"**_

"Huh?"

" _ **Not…Spider-Man…"**_

Palutena's eyes widen as she recognizes the voice. "Ero…But where's…"

' _The Chaos Kin stole Spider-Man's soul!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Sonic shouted as they turn back to the Chaos Kin, who starts to make a break for it. Sonic growled, "GET BACK HERE!" He demanded as he zooms to catch up with the soul-stealer, but he was too slow as it immediately opens a portal into the Chaos Vortex and flies through it, leaving with Peter's soul and almost closing the portal, mere seconds before Sonic could follow, causing him to slam into the small hole and bounce off it.

"That demon! It ran off with Spider-Man's soul!" Lucina cursed.

"NO!" Sonic shouted, punching the ground in anger. "I was too slow! I couldn't save him!" He berated himself.

"Sonic! Calm down!" Weiss assured him.

' _Now what?!'_ Viridi exclaimed in a hurry.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" A familiar voice exclaimed as they saw a surprise Dark Pit return on the Lighting Chariot.

"Pittoo?!" Pit exclaimed to see his doppelganger again after so long.

At light-speed, Dark Pit slams the Lightning Chariot into the portal, forcing it to split open, sending him tumbling backwards and lands roughly beside Pit.

' _Phosphora…PHOSPHORA! Go get the Lightning Chariot!'_ Viridi ordered her, in a hurry and deeply concerned for Spider-Man's well-being.

"Huh? R-Right." Phosphora replied as she chases the chariot.

"What the-?" Pit turns to his clone, who gets up and looks at him in return.

"There's no time to talk about it! We have to go help Spider-Man NOW!" Dark Pit said as his wings glow, quickly flying inside portal.

As Palutena helps the wounded Ero up his feet, he roars furiously to the heavens as he shrugs his arm away from her arm. "Ero, you're hurt!" Palutena told him.

" _ **Not as much what I'm gonna do to that beast!"**_ Ero retorted, equipping himself with Spider-Man's Spider-Armor and flies ahead into the portal.

"Wait for us!" Sonic takes out his Gear and chases the vicious Spider-God along with Weiss and Lucina.

"Viridi! You have to help me fly RIGHT NOW!" Pit shouted.

' _O-Of course!'_ The goddess of nature activates Pit's wings so he can catch up with his friends to save Spider-Man's soul.

"WE'RE COMING, SPIDEY!" Pit shouted as he enters the portal, leaving a weakened Palutena by her lonesome.

' _Palutena, will you be okay?'_ Viridi asked her.

"No, I won't..." She replied, looking like she's in pain, mostly internally. "Ah, what have I done…" While she stands there whimpering, no one notices a speedy dark projectile belonging to Dark Sonic zips into the Chaos Vortex, with an irritated Grimadoom on hot-pursuit through the portal.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Pit: I'm Pit, loyal servant to Lady Palutena! Spider-Man! We're coming to save you! Hold on a little longer!**

 **Dark Sonic: So the little spider got his web stolen.**

 **Sonic: You again!**

 **Pit: Get outta our way!**

 **Dark Sonic: No! It's time we settle the score, hedgehog! I'm gonna use this to wipe you and your friends out of existence for good!**

 **Sonic: Is that…a C.S.P.?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Between the Dark and Chaos**_

 **Pit: You won't stop us! We will rescue our friend!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: Some big development happened here, and there's a ton more in the next chapter, where we finally remember who's the big baddie of this whole story and what he's been planning all this time. It's a bombshell next chapter, including the final battle against Dark Sonic! Stay tuned!**


	26. Issue 23: Between Dark and Chaos

_Issue 23: Between the Dark and Chaos_

 **The Chaos Vortex**

' _Why the hell didn't he listen to me?'_ Ero sighed in his thoughts. _'I should have found a way…to get him to listen.'_ He berated himself for Peter's selfless sacrifice to save him from the Chaos Kin, flying alone through this devilish realm, containing whirling masses and debris strewn across the bleak skies.

"YO! ERO! SLOW DOWN!" A voice exclaimed that belongs to Sonic, boosting along with the rest of his incredible friends to catch up with the armored-up Arachnid God.

" **We have no time to waste! Spider-Man's soul is linked with mine! If he goes, I cease to exist!"** Ero reminded them of how their souls are intertwined, if one dies, so does the other.

"Then let's speed up!" Sonic ordered.

' _Onward, Avengers! We have a spider to rescue!'_ Viridi encouraged as they boost through the chaotic dimension.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Chaos Vortex**

"This is total chaos." Pit said, looking around his hellish surroundings.

' _Hence the name "Chaos Vortex."'_ Viridi said as blast down Underworld monsters that exist in this realm, presumably created by the Chaos Kin. After destroying a horde of Handoras and Paramushs, several realistic eyes suddenly flood their vision, frightening everyone except for Ero, who sensed it was coming and stayed unsurprised. _'Ahem. Yes. Well… I wasn't expecting that…'_ Viridi said after getting spooked.

' _Can anyone hear me?'_ Palutena's voice came in.

"Loud and clear, Lady Palutena!" Pit answered.

' _Good, I was wondering if I could reach you from there…'_

' _Palutena, you gotta get some rest. You're still weak.'_ Viridi recommended.

' _I know…but, I just want to say…I'm really sorry for everything that I did.'_ Palutena deeply apologized for all the terrible deeds she's done in the past three years.

"It wasn't your fault, milady. You were under the Chaos Kin's spell." Lucina said.

' _I know…but this is still my fault for having you go through all this…Ero…please forgive me for putting you in this situation…I never mean to-.'_

" **I know. Don't blame yourself, woman."** Ero responded, surprising her that he's referring her as "woman" instead of "child". **"You had no control over your actions, so I can't be mad at you."**

' _Ero…'_

" **Spider-Man wouldn't want you to feel this way."**

' _He sacrificed himself to save me.'_

" **And me...He's always been this way. Risking his life to protect the innocent. Saving the lives of even his** _ **greatest**_ **enemies. That's why he's regarded as the "world's greatest hero"."** Ero explained as he uses his repulsors to destroy some Gyrazers.

' _I wish I shared half his courage.'_

" **So be greater."** Ero simply replied, making her confused of what he means and how to accomplish that. His Spider-Sense tingles to vault over a massive silhouette of a hand. **"What a bothersome realm."** He growled as more hands obstruct their path, forcing them to maneuver between them.

"Whoa! Ugh! Hey! Nice to meet ya! Hey! Augh! Whoa!" Pit exclaimed repeatedly as the hands keep obstructing their view. Ero had enough and used his mystic spider-stingers to slash through the hands like a rabid beast.

"He seems angry." Sonic casually said.

"The Chaos Kin DID steal the soul of his partner from him, and is on the verge of dying!" Weiss retorted.

"Good point." Sonic remarked as they notice the area spiraling into darkness, inverting all of their colors.

"What magic is this?!" Lucina exclaimed as she looks at her inverted hands.

"We're looking like that Mr. Negative guy." Sonic compared.

"O…K…Maybe the Chaos Vortex's batteries are dead." Pit said.

' _This place doesn't run on batteries, dingle brain!'_ Viridi insulted him. _'Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're going the right way. …I think.'_

"What do you mean you think?" Weiss retorted.

" **Quiet, child and follow me!"** Ero ordered, using his night-vision and his Spider-Sense to lead them to a bright light shaped as a door in the darkness. They flew out only to have their entire bodies pitch black.

"Aw, man! This is my only tunic!" Pit whined.

' _Don't be such a princess!'_ Viridi said as they fly toward a hot spring waterfall.

"Aw yeah, it's a hot spri-." Pit continues talking as they fly through it, "Blublublublub," regaining their normal colors.

"Well that's one way to get back our color." Weiss remarked.

"I also got water up my nose." Pit said as he clenches his nose to squirt out the fluid. While he's doing that, a giant Monoeye suddenly appears to obstruct their view. "Get out of our way!" He exclaimed as another one joins in. "I SAID get out of our way!"

Ero roars as he pierces their eyes with his spider-legs and monstrously throws them aside. _'You scare me!'_ Viridi remarked, terrified of Ero's monstrous power.

" **Never before I've been so angry! I just want to cut loose and kill something! NOW!"** Ero then roared loudly to the skies, scaring the monsters that dared tried to challenge him.

' _AH! Well, uh, good news is we're getting close to the Chaos Kin.'_ Viridi said, still scared.

" **Good."** Ero sinisterly responded.

' _But you should be careful for look-alikes.'_ Viridi informed them, and just in time too as a hoard of Chaos Kin copies flutter into view.

"Geh! There's a ton of them. Pretty nasty fellas!" Sonic said as he homing attacks a few as more show up to give the others a tough time.

' _Is the Chaos Kin replicating itself? They seem exactly the same.'_ Viridi said.

"If that's true, we're in big trouble!" Pit remarked as he defeats a few fakes.

" **Not a problem for the ultimate hunter. Let me show you how to hunt prey."** Ero strikes a spider-leg straight through the brains of a few Chaos Fakes, quickly web tossing another to a crowd as he roars in to smash their bodies in. He chuckles, **"I'll admit. This is a prey worth hunting."** He smiled.

After dealing with the fake Chaos Kins, immediately after, a bunch of black symbols surround them, blocking their path. "This is starting to get annoying! Ugh!" Sonic growled as the symbols fade away, turning themselves into shadow copies of the heroes.

"What are those?" Lucina asked.

" **They seem to be our shadows."** Ero answered.

"More clones?! We don't need any more!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Besides, they don't look ANYTHING like me! First of all, I'm MUCH more attractive!" Pit said, hearing Sonic chuckle close by. "You know it's true." He muttered.

' _Honestly, it's like you WANT me to insult you.'_ Viridi said.

"No! You just do it anyway!" Pit argued.

" **And I wouldn't care!"** Ero said as they approach a large, rocky structure with the Chaos Kin coming into view.

' _THAT Chaos Kin's the real deal! After it!'_ Viridi commanded.

"Right!" Pit exclaimed as he took off with his friends right behind him. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" He asked.

' _Throttling UP!'_

The avenging heroes pursue the primitive beast through a cave filled with eyes, leading to clear sky dimension. "My face feels like it's blowing off!" Pit complained.

" **Quit whining and stay on the Chaos Kin!"** Ero shouted at him as they head through a portal shaped like an eye, repeatedly shooting at the devil monster.

"Ungh! We've almost got it!" Weiss said.

' _Not to rain on your parade, but we have to watch the clock!'_ Viridi said as Pit's flight power is close to running out.

"Just keep me in the air as long as you can!" Pit replied as they head through another eye-shaped portal, leading back to the Chaos Vortex.

' _You're running out of time!'_ Viridi shouted.

"We almost got it!" Sonic exclaimed as he jumps up and kicks the Chaos Kin straight into a floating rock, leaving it dazed and vulnerable in the air.

' _Now's your chance! Shoot shoot shoot!'_

" **It's mine!"** Ero web zips and kicks the Chaos Kin through several floating rocks, quickly appearing behind it to repeatedly spin kick before brutally axe-kicking it to a large platform below.

' _Chaos Kin down!'_ Viridi said.

"Now it's time to get Spider-Man's spirit back!" Pit said as they flew down to pursue the falling Chaos Kin.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Chaos Island**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Chaos Island**

Pit and Ero were the first to land first. "Where's Spider-Man?" Pit asked him as he takes off the Arachna-Prime Armor.

" _ **I can sense him. He's close. But we'll have to finish off some enemies first."**_ Ero replied, unsheathing his stingers as everyone else arrives.

"Our pleasure!" Pit said as they begin fighting against a random wave of various enemies they've fought in the past, from Lucina taking on some Underworlders, to Sonic messing around with Aurum troops, to Weiss dodging attacks from fake Forces of Nature creatures, then Pit blasting a squadron of Underworlders and Forces of Nature, and Ero demolishing all groups without batting an eye.

' _There are all enemies that you've seen before, but never together like THIS.'_ Viridi said.

"Tell us about it!" Weiss replied, back-dashing while blasting some Aurum Urgle and Skuttler Cannoneer.

"The Chaos Kin must be creating them!" Lucina believed, blocking a Blader's strike.

"Oh, man! Don't tell me there's, like, an endless supply of them!" Pit said.

' _No, I don't think that's possible.'_ Viridi said. _'Even though these enemies are knock-offs, they're real enough to hurt you. So I'm sure they require quite a bit of energy to create. Which means this will be an endurance contest between all of you and the Chaos Kin.'_

"Keep 'em coming! We can outlast any evil moth!" Sonic grinned while sliding under a Boom Stomper, tricking it to slam down onto nothing so he could destroy it, ending the first wave of monsters.

' _Here comes the second wave!'_ Viridi informed.

"And here comes my second wind!" Pit smirked as an Orne appears, surrounded by Aurum troops forming multiple shields.

" _ **Leave the Orne to me."**_ Ero said, zipping over to punch the Orne into nothingness since a Spider-Totem's touch can easily kill them.

"What are those Aurum troops that was shielding it?" Sonic asked.

' _They're called Rezdas. They'll put a hurt on you too, so stay away from them.'_ Viridi advised.

"Nah. We got this." Pit said as they destroy the Rezdas from a distance, ending the second wave.

' _And here comes the third wave. This is getting old fast.'_ Viridi said.

"Tell me about it!" Weiss agreed as Aurum Tribytes and Nature Cacaws appear to cause trouble.

"Those Aurum troops are doing their best Game and Watch impression." Pit noticed.

"That guy was always weird. Moving all 2-D and those weird noises he makes." Sonic said.

' _Check out the gaming IQ on these guys! You two are regular video-game historians!'_ Viridi said, somewhat impressed. _'But enough nerdery for now. This place is crawling with Cacaws!'_ She said while Weiss experiences a headache from their piercing cries.

"Ugh! Why did you create an enemy so annoying in the first place?!" Weiss asked.

' _You can thank the Chaos Kin for this batch! Don't blame me!'_ Viridi retorted as Weiss freezes the Cawcaws for Ero to smash them with his spider-legs, ending wave three and starting wave four.

" _ **We're at the fourth stage."**_ Ero pointed out as two large Belunkas suddenly appear to spit out Armins.

' _The Chaos Kin sure is persistent!'_ Viridi said.

"Yeah? Well, so are we!" Pit said while attacking the Armins at their vulnerable sides.

Meanwhile, Ero lunges onto a Belunka's side, striking it with his stingers enough times before jumping to the air and web zips in for a finishing dropkick. _**"Deal with the Belunkas first that are spawning the Armins."**_ He advised his allies.

' _Actually, "spawning" is a polite way of putting it. "Barfing up" is more accurate.'_ Viridi said.

"Ugh! Hurl." Pit groaned as Lucina and Sonic deal with the remaining Belunkas while the rest finish off the Armins, ending the fourth wave as the fifth enters with Plutons, Shootflies, and Aurum Octobots.

' _The fifth wave is here!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Lucina said.

"At least we got some Octobots to keep us company." Sonic quipped as he boost through them in a flash.

' _Shoot that Pluton before it steals anything from you,'_ Viridi advised Pit and Weiss, but just as they are about to do that she immediately says something else. _'No, wait! Don't shoot! Those Shootflies will react to your fire!'_

"Want do you want us to do? Shoot or don't shoot?!" Weiss asked.

" _ **Just attack! Melee them!"**_ Ero suggested, slashing the Shootflies with his stingers while webbing the Plutons down.

' _Yeah! Melee like crazy! Melee til the cows come home!'_ Viridi said as Pit and Weiss perform rapid-dash strikes that take cares of the remaining enemies of wave five. _'Wave six!'_ She said until she notices something about this variety of enemies. _'Wait, that's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too!'_

"Don't forget the Aurum Beowolves." Weiss added.

"I'm also spotting Risen! That is very strange!" Lucina included when confronting her old nightmares in the form of the Risen, undead warriors that once tortured her world for years. Despite being initially wary of confronting the Risen, Lucina quickly persevered and slice them down. "You will not haunt another world!" She declared.

' _Seeing these copies of my warriors turns my stomach!'_ Viridi said.

"Boom Stomper and Bumpety Bomb, eh? You come up with those names yourself?" Pit asked.

' _Are you getting smart with me?'_

"No, I'm just curious."

' _Because I DID come up with those names myself. Aren't they just the cutest?'_

"Riiiight…Cute." Sonic said.

' _Bumpety Bomb…'_ Viridi giggled. _'Have you ever heard anything so adorable?'_

"Eh." Sonic simply said, spinning around a Boom Stomper to catch it in a tornado to slam down on the remaining Beowolves, ending the sixth wave.

' _Wave seven!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"I've just about had it!" Weiss complained.

"I'm still game! Look! Let's play with the Egg Hammers!" Sonic grinned, revving up a figure-eight as he confronts a few giant Aurum Egg Hammers.

"Ahhh-hunh-hu!" Pit whined as Lucina cuts the legs of the Egg Hammers for Weiss to pound with her projected ice fists.

" _ **Focus! Let's take down the Shildeen."**_ Ero told the whining Pit to focus on another batch of monsters.

"But it has a team of bodyguards!" Pit replied.

" _ **Don't worry about the Monoliths. Just don't get hit by the Quoils."**_ Ero said.

"In other words: don't get hurt and I won't die." Pit replied.

" _ **Yup."**_ Ero responded as he webs up the Quoils, leaving Pit to shoot the Shildeen.

' _And here comes the eight wave.'_ Viridi said.

"It's just a few Underworld Komaytos. …And another ORNE! Oh, no!" Pit exclaimed.

' _This could spell trouble. Leave the Orne to Ero and keep taking out the Komaytos.'_ Viridi ordered.

"Don't those Komaytos remind you of something?" Sonic asked Pit.

"Yeah. They look an awful lot like little Metroids." Pit replied.

' _No! Shhh! Stop right there!'_

"What's the matter? We were just thinking the Komaytos look like Metr-." Sonic said but was cut off by Viridi's humming.

' _Hmm hmm HMMMM hmm! I can't HEAR you!'_

"Hey, what's your problem?" Pit asked.

' _This universe and that universe have NOTHING to do with each other! So don't go around spreading rumors!'_

Sonic sighed as he shakes his head to Viridi's denial. "Whatever, kid." He said as they finish off the eight wave.

' _Hope you're not too tired, guys. The ninth wave is coming up!'_ Viridi said.

 **BGM End**

As Ero prepares to fight the next swarm of enemies, he senses something approaching from the air, which turns out to be Dark Pit flying down to assist them. _**"It's you."**_ He said to him.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Dark Pit's Theme**

"Looks like you could use a little help." Dark Pit grinned.

"We can do this ourselves. And why are you suddenly so interested in helping us anyway?" Pit asked while they fight together against the ninth wave.

"While you were a ring? I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-MYSELF. We're connected, No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin." Dark Pit explained.

" _ **Similar to my relationship with Spider-Man. As he evolves, so do I. Our bond makes us strong."**_ Ero remarked.

"That's crazy! So that's why you have to help us save Spidey!" Pit said to Dark Pit.

"Ok then. Let's take these enemies down/OK then. Let's take these enemies down!" Both Pits said at the same time.

 **BGM End**

"So…that's what's going on!" A random, dark voice remarked from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Pit asked.

 **BGM-Breath of Fire III OST-Dragon Slayer**

From the bleak skies, a sudden barrage of energy blasts destroys the remaining ninth wave of monsters leaving a black smoke in its wake. Beaming from the smoke are sinister red eyes, and with a simple gesture the smoke disappears, revealing to be the shadowy Dark Sonic in all his malicious black aura.

"Dark Sonic?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise to see his dark clone after a long while.

' _How did he get here?!'_ Viridi asked, surprised as well.

"This isn't the best time!" Sonic said to his clone.

"I heard the Spider's soul has been captured by the Chaos Kin. You all seem so miserable. Soon, you'll all be joining him." Darkhog made an ominous threat to the heroes.

"Ha! Is that a joke?" Sonic confidently smirked. "I beat you twice before, Darkhog, and I'll do it again!"

Dark Sonic laughed, "No you won't! This time, _I_ have the advantage. These constant endurance matches have slowly weakened you. And if that isn't enough, I've also procured "this" recently." He shows them in his hand a Chaos Stone Prototype, surprising them he has one.

"Hey! It's a C.S.P.! But I thought we destroyed them all!" Pit exclaimed.

"During the Aurum Invasion, I sneaked in the Hive and acquired a more "finalized" version. Just my strong will alone is enough to activate its power. Observe!" Dark Sonic clenches his hand over the C.S.P. and loudly charges up his dark energy, causing it to explode around the whole arena while the heroes block themselves so they won't get pushed back.

From the loud, cackling thunders, it says quite a bit of Dark Sonic's evolved power. His overall appearance has changed at all except his muzzle is peach color like Sonic's. He's gained pure red eyes, a slightly messy hairstyle, and more apparent, demonic wings while he's enveloped in a devilish purple aura.

"Now this is a problem." Dark Pit remarked.

"HAHAHAHA! Be amazed by my new, terrifying power! Even Grimadoom didn't stand a chance!" The transformed NEGA Sonic proclaimed.

' _Grimadoom!'_ Viridi exclaimed, knowing full well what Grimadoom's capable of, and horrified to hear Dark Sonic might have beaten him.

' _This is a problem.'_ Palutena speaks up after having some rest.

" _ **We don't have much time."**_ Ero calmly said as he can feel Spider-Man's soul slowly getting chewed away by the Chaos Kin, which in turn, slowly killing him.

"You fools aren't going anywhere! This time, you will die, Sonic the Hedgehog! And once you and your friends are out of the picture, I will control everything!" Nega Dark Sonic said.

Unknown to everyone, Grimadoom has been watching from a floating rock from afar. "The only one who deserves to kill him…is me!" He said before teleporting directly to the battlefield, surprising the whole crowd as he stands beside Sonic.

"Grimadoom?!" Sonic responded to his sudden appearance.

"I'm not here to save you. I have my own personal mission, starting with the destruction of this lingering annoyance. *" Grimadoom said to Sonic as he's determined to destroy Dark Sonic. (Their clash began but wasn't shown in _*D-Avengers: God Mission Issue 21*_ )

"YOU! I thought I took care of you!" Dark Sonic said.

"Then you are a bigger fool than your counterpart. You haven't BEGUN to see my true power." Grimadoom stated.

"Hmph! All right then! I'll take you two down in a blink of an eye!" Dark Sonic said as he challenges Sonic and Grimadoom to a final showdown.

"Is that so? Bring it on then!" Grimadoom replied, accepting his challenge.

"The two of us got this covered! Go find the Chaos Kin!" Sonic told his friends to continue the endurance rounds for the Chaos Kin to reveal itself.

"You sure you can trust him?" Pit asked after everything Grimadoom has done regarding the Aurum Invasion, destroying Skyworld and using the Chaos Kin to control Palutena.

"I can handle this! Leave it to me!" Sonic smiled, winking while giving them a thumbs up.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Pit replied.

Sonic smirks, smashing his fists together as he stands side-by-side with his grim rival. "Try not to slow me down, Grim." He cockily said.

"Just don't get in my way." Grimadoom arrogantly replied.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-For True Story**

While Ero leads the remaining Avengers and the Pits into the tenth wave of assault, Sonic and Grimadoom have one final clash with Nega Dark Sonic. Grimadoom dashes for a rocking right hook that Nega Sonic blocked with his arm. Immediately after they fight in an insane clash of high-speed clashes neither holds the advantage until Dark Sonic bends over one of his straight punches and kicks him far to the sky, crashing through some rocks until he got pinned to one.

Dark Sonic flies in and was about to attack while he's stunned, but Sonic comes out of nowhere and head-butts under his jaw, flinging him upward so the two can have a little dance in the sky. "All right, Darkhog! Time for me to finish this!" Sonic declared as he flies over for a homing spin attack, but Darkhog vanished from his attack, reappearing to kick him to a large, lengthy rock. As Sonic safely landed, he began speeding away from a rainy barrage of his counterpart's dark energy spheres, dodging each blast before it could hit him. When he saw an opening, he jumped through the rain and bounced off a few floating buildings and continues running on their walls while Nega Darkhog teleports close enough, only to find himself trading blows with Grimadoom again.

Dark Sonic summons a circle of energy spheres around himself, aiming them at Grimadoom. The grim hedgehog doesn't bother to counter as Sonic leaps in to do it for him. The blue blur quickly kicks all the energy spheres back at Darkhog, forcing him to shield himself in a dark sphere. "That won't be enough!" Grimadoom proclaimed, using his telekinesis to mentally lift two floating buildings and smash them together between Dark Sonic, stunning him for Sonic to stomp on his face and circling around him to distract and attack him with a speedy kick to another rock formation.

"You're stronger than you look." Dark Sonic said, having arrogantly underestimating his hedgehog enemies.

"We're just getting started." Sonic grinned.

"You're not leaving this dimension alive. You have my word!" Grimadoom stated as he powers up for another go at Nega Dark Sonic.

Back with Pit and his friends, "Let me at 'em!" Dark Pit works together with his counterpart to destroy the Aurum Egg Pawns the Chaos Kin's creating.

' _Defeat that Guttler first. Guttlers get more powerful the more they eat.'_ Viridi advised them.

"Well, so do I." Pit remarked.

"And you're disgusting!" Weiss retorted as she fires on the Guttler.

' _They really don't have the most discriminating tastes. They'll eat anything.'_ Viridi said.

"Well, so does Pit." Pittoo remarked.

"Hey! At least I don't eat my friends!" Pit retorted.

' _Not now anyway!'_ Sonic joked, communicating through his earpiece.

"Sonic! Focus on your battle!" Pit retorted as the tenth wave of enemies is finished.

" _ **We're approaching the eleventh round. I can sense the Chaos Kin's weakening."**_ Ero informed.

"Just gotta power through it!" Lucina said as she fights an Igniot.

' _Igniots can temporarily paralyze you if you get in their way. So try to avoid that.'_ Viridi instructed.

"That's it? No joke or snappy commentary?" Pit noticed.

"This is wave eleven! The time for jokes is over!" Dark Pit replied.

"Spider-Man still would, if he was still around." Pit depressingly said.

' _It is oddly wrong not to hear his voice consume the air constantly. Guess we're so used to his jabber it's dead without it.'_ Viridi said, implicitly implying she's also missing Spider-Man as he brought a sort-of uniqueness to the conversations, even though most drive her crazy.

Back with the epic showdown between the strongest hedgehogs in reality, Sonic skids backward on the roof of a floating building after a powerful blast from Dark Sonic. "That's it! No more playing around!" Sonic declared, using the Dream Stone in his possession to transform into the silver-aura Ultra Sonic.

Grimadoom teleports beside after sensing his transformation. "Getting serious, huh? Didn't think you had to transform against this weakling." He said to Sonic.

"He transformed, so I should too. Gotta keep it fair for consistency." Sonic grinned.

"A waste of energy," Grimadoom ridiculed him, "But if that's what you wish." He stands in place while Ultra Sonic darts to fight Nega Sonic for a bit, watching as they trade destructive energy blast in the sky.

"HAH! A simple power-up like that won't stop me!" Dark Sonic arrogantly said.

"Villains should really stop saying those sacred words. It's like they're ASKING to get beat." Sonic quipped as he manipulates the matter in the air to wrap his clone with, keeping his trapped while he prepares an anti-matter beam of devastating energy that blast him through the air. Grimadoom pops behind the flinged Darkhog and backhands him back to Sonic, who kicks him back to Grimadoom to pinball around for a short while until the dark hedgehog had enough.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, unleashing a dark explosion that scatters the two of them. He then uses his energy to create two large shadow claws underneath his wings, using them to slash on the hedgehogs repeatedly before they could react, then commands his shadow hands to create two giant dark energy spheres and throws it at each of them before using both hands to form an even bigger one. The hedgehogs quickly disposed of their respective energy blasts before being confronted with the larger one.

Dark Sonic laughed, "You don't stand a chance against this one!" He proclaimed while holding his death ball.

"Give us your best shot." Grimadoom dared him to attack.

"If you say so!" Dark Sonic throws the giant sphere of destruction at the hedgehogs. Grimadoom prepares his energy beam to counter while Sonic prepares a spin dash. Once fully charged, Grimadoom fires his large beam that stops the sphere in motion, so Sonic can spin through Grimadoom's beam and pierce through Darkhog's attack, launching from the other end to deliver a destructive spin attack on his doppelganger while Grimadoom reflects the sphere for even more maximum damage.

Meanwhile on Chaos Island, the eleventh wave is done and over with, now it's time for the twelfth. _'Wave twelve! TWELVE! I think we're getting close to the end!'_ Viridi said.

"You keep saying that, but the enemies keep coming!" Weiss complained.

"Bickering won't help us! If we want to defeat evil, we have to unite as good!" Pit told them.

' _No, if we want to defeat evil, we have to unite against platitudes.'_

" _ **Or how 'bout you shut up and fight!"**_ Ero said while fighting Skuttler Cannoneers.

"What he said!" Dark Pit remarked as he shoots down the remaining enemies and then finally enters the last wave.

' _We're at the thirteenth wave. I'm sure this is it! Is it?'_ Viridi asked Ero.

" _ **Correct."**_

"Then it's time." Dark Pit said.

"Time for what?" Pit asked.

"Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry!" Pittoo replied.

"Oh, right. Okay!" Pit smiled as he clears his throat for their awesome speech. "Filth of the land, hear our words!"

"And see our actions!" Dark Pit continued.

"I am Pit, servant of the goddess of light!"

"And I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!

"Together we will rain death upon you/ Together we will rain death upon you!"

"So, anyone who wants to die, step right up!"

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!"

"Aw, yeah/Aw, yeah!" The Pits finished with a high-five, while their friends stared at them sweatdropping.

' _Nice speech, guys. Did you stay up all night writing it? Or maybe it's your super-secret twin connection talking.'_ Viridi joked.

' _Eh. 7.8 out of 10. Too much Pit.'_ Palutena joked.

"Enough with the peanut gallery-!" Dark Pit was cut off when the hedgehogs bring their battle to the island. Their clash was so intense it cleared out the remaining enemies of the last wave, making their jobs easier.

 **BGM End**

"SONIC! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED! AGAIN!" Pit shouted.

Sonic doesn't reply as he's too focused on dealing with Dark Sonic, with Grimadoom blinding-sighting him with a kick. "Quiet, brat! See? We're going! Bye!" He said to Pit as he and Sonic fly over to continue their fight with Dark Sonic.

It was at that moment, the Chaos Kin had enough hiding and pops out of the ground, scurrying around. "Well, look who decided to show up." Dark Pit said with bow blades in hand.

"It's game over, Chaos Kin!" Pit glared at it.

" _ **You should be honored. You're going to taste the full wrath of the ultimate totem in the multiverse."**_ Ero said, unleashing his stingers and spider-legs to scare the Chaos Kin, causing it to sweat and attempt to fly away.

' _Here, let me help!'_ Viridi projects an invisible barrier around the arena, making it impossible for the chaos creature to escape. _'There. That should make things easier for you guys.'_

"Thanks, Viridi! You're always thinking!" Pit smiled as they charge for battle.

 **BGM-Sonic Adventure 2 OST-Supporting Me**

"Alright! Let's get to business!" Weiss shouted as her glyphs shoot electric balls at her target, scaring the Kin to dodge them at an alarming rate, speeding around the arena only for it to fall under one of Viridi's electric traps.

' _I step up an Electro Trap in the center of the field.'_ Viridi informed them.

"Did you name it after Spider-Man's enemy?" Pit asked, referring to "Electro" while Lucina and Dark Pit go ham on the trapped Kin.

' _Shut up!'_ She lied. _'Just use it if you're having trouble keeping up with the Chaos Kin.'_

"Just like I said. You're always thinking!" Pit replied.

' _Well, one of us has to.'_

Even though it is trapped, the Chaos Kin won't stop. It fires lasers from its eye to knock Lucina and Dark Pit afar and destroy his cage. As it tries to escape, it was unfortunately caught a web strand on its leg by Ero. _**"Did you think you were safe?!"**_ He reeled it in for a relentless claw assault, moving so fast he's leaving afterimages to distract it, trick it into firing its fireballs at the fakes while it gets kicked in the side.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Chaos Kin!" Lucina said as she attacks it with her sword.

"Eating souls is bad enough, but going after the soul of a goddess and the greatest of heroes is just vile." Dark Pit said as he shoots it across the field.

' _Palutena resisted being consumed for over three years. I have to hand it to her—that takes a certain strength of will.'_ Viridi said.

"She must have suffered so much…" Pit muttered.

' _She used every last ounce of her power to resist…She was waiting for you, Pit.'_ Viridi said.

' _I was. I was waiting for all of you. Avengers. Ero. Mostly you, Pit.'_ Palutena piped up.

"Aw, thanks." Pit smiled.

" _ **Enough babbling. We need to take down the Chaos Kin."**_ Ero reminded them of their objective.

"You're right!" Pit replies by repeatedly shooting at the Chaos Kin along with Dark Pit, pressuring it backwards for Weiss to shield the floor in ice so it can trip on its body for Lucina to stab on its chest, leaving it to Ero to web it up and swing it over for a brutal slam to the ground, causing a crater.

 **BGM End**

Ero slowly walks over to the Kin, thinking it's weakened enough for the kill. _**"It's over."**_ He said, unsheathing a stinger and prepares to end it, but before he could he was caught off-guard by its poisonous gas he accidently inhaled, forcing him to his knees, weakened.

' _ERO!'_ Palutena shouted.

" _ **How careless of me…"**_ Ero muttered as he coughs badly, unable to do anything while the Chaos Kin prepares to take away his soul as well. He chuckles, _**"You think you have me beaten…"**_ He mysteriously smirked. _**"It would be unwise…to underestimate a spider…that continues to evolve…right, Parker…"**_

* * *

 **Unknown Space inside the Chaos Kin…**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST- "Spider-Man" (Main Theme)**

Trapped in a world of darkness, Spider-Man is repeatedly blasted by the large eye of the Chaos Kin plastered in the void. It blasts him down the empty void, causing him to fall along with sudden debris as his soul is slowly consumed. Whispers about Spider-Man can be faintly heard in the darkness, all in their best attempts to discourage the Webhead and get him to give up.

' _Spider-Man…'_

' _Spider-Man…'_

' _You are nothing…'_ Peter's suddenly grabbed by a phantom version of Doc Ock, who pounds him further down while a phantom version of Medusa watches.

The whispers continue to grow worse.

' _Nobody…'_

' _Loser…'_

' _You're a freak…'_ As a Phantom Electro and Pandora blast him further down his depression.

' _You don't belong here…'_ As Phantom Green Goblin, on his classic glide throws pumpkin bombs at Peter, with some assistance from a Phantom Thanatos.

' _Give up…'_

' _Useless…'_

' _You're a failure…'_ As Phantom Scorpion and Phantom Hewdraw grabs him by their tails to slam him down to the empty ground while a Phantom Rhino and Twinbellows loom over his defeated self.

' _Everyone hates you…'_ Rhino speaks and then stomps Peter, putting enough force to smash him through the darkness like its glass, ready for him to be consumed.

All alone, Spider-Man can do nothing but float in the endless void as the Chaos Kin's tentacles slowly crawl up his skin. With no strength left, he's about to close his eyes forever, that is, until he hears the familiar, warm voice of his favorite aunt.

' _Peter? Peter? It's time to get up.'_

With his resolve strengthened and his will shining bright, Spidey regains consciousness as he bursts off the Kin's tentacles and begins web-zipping upwards. He easily defeats the fake Rhino and Twinbellows with a simple kick, leave a beam of light where they stood.

* * *

 **Outside…**

At the same time, the Chaos Kin felt that inner pain, causing it to scurry away from Ero as he stands up his feet. "Huh? What's happening?" Pit asked, confused why the Chaos Kin is in pain.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Spider-Man continues web-zipping upward, bouncing off Scorpion and Hewdraw to break in some more light.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Again, the Chaos Kin felt that pain as it feels like it got kicked in the stomach. "Is this normal?" Lucina asked.

' _No!'_ Viridi replied, as she has no idea what's going on either.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Spidey bounces off the falling debris and webs up Goblin and Thanatos, spinning them into solid objects that disintegrates them into light as he continues to rise above any mortal foe or godly opponent.

* * *

 **Outside…**

With every resistance inside it's body, the Chaos Kin receives it in a painful way, this time getting knocked across the arena. _'It looks like it's fighting something.'_ Palutena noticed.

"But what?" Weiss asked.

* * *

 **Inside…**

Spidey approaches Electro and Pandora, webbing them for a slam dunk on concrete that shines more light in the darkness.

* * *

 **Outside…**

Simultaneously, the Chaos Kin is strangely slammed to the floor as its body starts to crack showing a small rays of light.

"You seem to know what's going on?" Dark Pit asked Ero, who has remained unfazed this whole time.

"… _ **He's coming."**_ He simply replied.

* * *

 **Inside…**

The Phantom Ock and Medusa are the last line of defense of the Chaos Kin. They both strike at the rising webhead, but Peter twirls through their attacks to grab Ock and throws him at Medusa, slamming the both of them to the giant eye. Spidey attaches a web on the eye, and with one roaring punch, he destroys all three of the phantoms as the light starts to consume the Chaos Kin from within.

* * *

 **Outside…**

A crack breaks open on the Chaos Kin's back, letting out a familiar red-and-blue orb into the air. Everyone, including the gods and the Chaos Kin turns their heads upward as the light orb transforms into a body, a body everyone is familiar with. A body surrounded by a fiery violet cloak and the symbol of the spider plastered on the chest, completely transforming into Aura Arachnid Mode Spider-Man, leaving everyone shocked that through his sheer will, Spider-Man broke free from the Chaos Kin's grasp.

Spidey releases a web strand from the air, next to the Chaos Kin, declaring, _"I'm not done!"_

He webs zips to the Kin's vicinity and kicks it before it could fire its lasers. Spidey swiftly dodges the lasers and kicks it again, this time in the eye before swing around in the air as it continues to fail landing a single shot. While dodging its fireballs, Spidey webs up its eye to blind it, allowing him to slide under and kick it into the air for a finishing assault, several flying kicks through it while ensnared in a large web, leaving it vulnerable for a powerful foot-stomp that sends it crashing down in defeat.

" _Now THAT was a rain of death. Aw yeah!"_ Spidey said.

"SPIDEY!" Everyone races towards Spidey, happy to see he's okay.

" _What took you guys so long? I got tired of waiting."_ Spidey joked.

"H-How did you break free from the Chaos Kin?" Pit asked him.

" _It wasn't easy. I was consumed by self-doubt, almost lost it there. So instead, I used it as an opportunity."_ Spidey said.

"For what?" Pit asked.

Spidey stares at Pit for a moment before answering, _"…To be greater."_

That little response left Pit speechless, almost to tears as he has learned an important lesson: No matter how impossible the situation may be, no matter if the odds are against you, you should always push yourself to be greater, even if your opponent is a powerful deity, be greater. Then, the impossible becomes possible.

' _So that's what you mean.'_ Palutena privately said to Ero, as she recalls he said something similar earlier during this trip.

" _ **Hmph."**_

' _You're amazing! You're REALLY amazing! That was TOTALLY amazing!'_ Viridi happily admitted.

" _Glad you admit it."_ Spidey responded.

' _I-I did?! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING THEN! I MEAN IT!'_ She retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

 **BGM End**

 **Meanwhile, during the Battle between Hedgehogs**

 **BGM-Devil May Cry 3 OST-Now You've Really Crossed the Line**

The epic clash between hedgehogs is slowly coming to an end, starting with Nega Dark Sonic making a daring escape from his opponents, flying away when he spotted Grimadoom's Chaos Spears, leaving Ultra Sonic and Grimadoom to purse him through the air. "Running away, you coward!" Grimadoom mocked him before vanishing.

"You're finished!" Sonic declared, firing multiple energy spheres at his clone.

Darkhog grunts as he forms a large barrier to protect him from the blasts, but it didn't account for Grimadoom smacking himself through the shield and relinquish it with his own energy, kicking him to more of Sonic's blasts and spin attacks, keeping him dazed in the air for the two's final attack.

"This can't be! I am the purest form of darkness! Your true self! I SHOULD BE UNBEATABLE!" Dark Sonic yelled.

"You're not, and never will be! Goodbye, faker!" Sonic replied as he combines his powers with Grimadoom for a massive blast that finally ends the threat of Dark Sonic from the universe.

 **BGM End**

"That guy was nothing but talk. And to think he's your dark side...How pathetic." Grimadoom said as he was expecting more from the living darkness of Sonic the Hedgehog.

With the fighting over, Sonic deforms back to his normal state. "Glad I'll not be seeing him anymore." Sonic said.

"As long as you keep your darkness in check." Grimadoom told him, knowing Dark Sonic will forever exist in Sonic's heart.

Sonic chuckled, "Don't you worry. I have everything under control."

"I hope so. You're much more fun to fight on the side of light." Grimadoom said before they reappear on the island where the revived Spidey and the others are waiting for them.

"Spidey, your safe! Knew there was nothing to worry about." Sonic said.

" _I still need my body. Ero, would you please."_ Spidey turned to his other.

" _ **Hmph."**_ Ero allows Peter to retake control over his body, giving him back full control while Ero returns to his humanoid spirit form.

"Awww. Nice to feel my legs again." Spidey said as he stretches his legs.

"Nice to have you back, Spider-Man." A voice belonging to Palutena as she teleports in to personally greet his return.

"Hey, Pally. You're looking better." Spidey waved at her.

"Thanks to you guys," She smiled as she turns to Ero. "You too." She said, hearing his usual grunt as he turns around, arms folded.

"Yeah..." Spidey said as he turns to his other. "Were you lonely being separated from me?" He happily teased him. "I MISSED YOU!" He loudly said, purposely getting him angry AND embarrassed as he quickly makes a 180 to retort to his face.

" _WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO LOUD?! I WASN'T LONELY! I WAS DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESS ACTIONS!"_ He shouted, but no one wasn't buying it as they all laugh at his uncharacteristic embarrassed state.

' _I didn't know the great "Divine Demon" could get so embarrassed and flustered like that!'_ Viridi laughed, unfazed his sinister growl.

"C'mon. Admit it. You missed us when we were gone." Palutena said as she flirty puts her arm around Ero's neck.

" _The only thing I missed was using you as a punching bag!"_ Ero retorted but Palutena remains unfazed and cheerful.

"You really are a stubborn bastard." Peter said to his Other.

" _You two are the stubborn ones!"_ He pointed at them while looking extremely irritated and annoyed.

"You just can't be up front about your feelings, can you?" Peter slyly smiled.

"He's always been this way." Palutena sly smirked as the two of them share a small laugh together.

" _YOU BASTARDS! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN MAKING FUN OF ME A LOT LATELY!"_ Ero yelled so loud he causes the wind to almost blow them away, almost forcing them to shut up.

Grimadoom doesn't bother interacting with the heroes since they are his enemies. He just stands by his lonesome with his arms crossed, waiting until he spotted his two robot buddies approaching him. "Did you get lost?" Grimadoom joked as they landed.

" **Negative. Unfortunately, the Dark D-Avengers escaped before we could finish them."** Neo Metal Sonic told his leader.

"Not much loss there." Grim calmly responded.

Not far, at the corpse of the defeated Chaos Kin, it's ashes start to rise in place, forming something very ominous that got everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Pit asked but no one seems to have an answer. The ashes of the Chaos Kin start to enclose itself and begins to crystalize into a dark purple gem with a similar style to the Exo Stones, containing what appears to be a galaxy within.

The mysterious gemstone floats ominously in place, leaving everyone confused and shocked what they just uncovered. "The Chaos Kin…was an Exo Stone?" Spidey remarked, stunned.

"The Nether Stone?! How can that be? The Chaos Kin didn't consume Palutena's soul!" Grimadoom remarked, surprised by this unforeseen development.

"HUH?!" Pit exclaimed to learn that was what Grimadoom had planned all along.

 **BGM-The Avengers (2012) OST-Doors Open from Both Sides**

' _And so, after all the fighting. The suffering. The sacrifices they chose to make at their direst hour, the mortals, and the gods they've worked so hard for, finally realized, they've been duped. Too little. Too late.'_ That random voice echoes through each of their heads a portal opens up behind the Nether Stone, and out came the God of Mischief himself, Loki to pick it up with his sinister palms.

"Loki…?" Spidey muttered as his spider-sense rings like crazy, as everyone is chained by Loki's unbreakable magic, leaving them paralyzed to their knees while the only thing they can do is stare at the god of mischief.

"I've _really_ done it this time, haven't I? Never before have my plans ever gone so _flawless_. And none of you suspected your role in the occasion. None of you." Loki smirked. "By Odin's beard, I truly am a master."

"What is the meaning of this, trickster?!" Palutena demanded, receiving a backhand from the mischievous god.

"STOP THAT!" Pit yelled, angry at Loki for dare slapping the goddess of light.

"It's not wise to interrupt me like that, milady. We're just getting to the good part of the tale." Loki said to Palutena's face as he walks away from her.

"What have you done, Loki?" Spidey asked.

"Done?" Loki lightly chuckles as he magically summons a throne to seat to further mock his enemies. "You fools have been doing all the heavy lifting. You all make such good pawns."

" _Pawns_?" Grimadoom growled.

"That's right. Everything that has happened 'til now was because of ME." Loki answered. He sees the angry faces forming on their faces. "You all look so confused. Please. Allow me to take my time to put the pieces together for you." He said as he starts explaining his grand master plan to his foes.

"When I heard of the Exo Stones and their incredible power, I knew it required more than mine to acquire them. Inspired by Dr. Doom's "Masters of Evil", I forged an alliance of my own. You all know Hades. I came to him because I knew some of the stones were in his dimension and that you fools would soon come for them. So we revived Medusa, distracting you simpletons with her meager revenge plot, while I secretly gather clues of the special Exo Stones: The Dream Stone and the Nether Stone, the light and dark taken form. But by the time you defeated Medusa, I've only learned of the Dream Stone's location, hidden by the Phoenix, guardian of the Wish Seed. I "knew" the Dream Stone wouldn't work for me, so I let you keep it, leaving you all unaware a second was still to be found. I "knew" the best way to keep you busy was to trick the humans of this world, impersonating as their beloved goddess while I continued working in secret."

' _You KNEW I would attack the humans the moment they started fighting, didn't you?!'_ Viridi shouted.

"And you played your part so well, keeping the heroes busy. Neither you nor Palutena was also aware "I" was the one who told you about the other and their plans on the Lunar Sanctum." Loki said.

"You impersonated as that Centurion!" Palutena said.

' _And one of my children!'_ Viridi retorted.

"Correct, 'cause I "knew" the Chaos Kin was locked up there. The resulting conflict would free it from its imprisonment and into Grimadoom's hands." Loki said.

Grimadoom growled, "Now I understand. You were the fake Arlon who told me about the Chaos Kin!"

" **And you were the old man who directed me to the Aurum!"** Metal Sonic added.

"I wanted to play around with you fools a little longer, so I had you orchestrate the Aurum Invasion for me." Loki said.

"YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE WORLD!" Lucina shouted.

"It _was_ a bit of a gamble. I thought Pyrrhon would do his job better, but in the end he failed me." Loki said.

"WHAT?!" Pit exclaimed, surprised to hear Loki enlisted Pyrrhon to do his dirty work.

"It was no matter. The world was saved, correct? Too bad you were ALL exhausted from the battle, leaving Skyworld defenseless to Grimadoom's assault." Loki continued.

"You KNEW I would attack Skyworld on that day?!" Grimadoom retorted.

"Great minds think alike." Loki grinned. "I tricked you into believing the Chaos Kin required a soul of pure light to reveal the Exo Stone. So while Palutena was under its control, those next three years she almost wiped out the human race she SWORE to protect. It provided me such needed entertainment," He said which really pisses off Palutena as he continues telling his tale. "The only requirement was the destruction of the Chaos Kin to reveal its true form: The Nether Stone. There was no need to sacrifice a soul, well, my soul at least." He smiled.

"Because you're a coward!" Dark Pit retorted.

"It's what any king would do: Use their faithful knights to accomplish dangerous tasks, and you all fitted the role so perfectly." Loki replied.

"Does your pal, Hades knows what you've been up to?" Sonic asked while glaring at the godly trickster.

"Hmm. This and that. The general stuff. I wanted to surprise him. I doubt he'll be mad." Loki replied that even the lord of the underworld had no idea about Loki's full plan and how he executed it.

"You are sick!" Weiss insulted him.

"Not anymore." Loki smiled as he shows them the Nether Stone they unwillingly obtained for him. "The Nether Stone. The pure, raw, dark power of the Darkforce, is now mine to command. Power... Power that rivals the all-mighty _Odinforce_! And I have you all…to thank for it." He laughs sinisterly.

 **BGM End**

Grimadoom had enough. Through his rage, he unleashes a powerful explosion that breaks them all out of their chains and is dead set on murdering Loki for using him. "YOU JUST MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME!" He yelled as he dashes towards Loki.

"What are you doing?! STOP!" Sonic shouted but Grimadoom was too consumed by rage to even hear him.

"YOU'RE DEAD, LOKI!" Grimadoom shouted as he closes in on the unnerving calm trickster.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Unwinnable Battle**

With a simple glow from his newly-acquired Exo Stone, Loki commands it to actually consume Grimadoom's soul, and Grimadoom with it into the Nether Stone, effectively wiping him out of existence.

"WHAT THE?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He just…how did…" Spidey and all his friends have gone speechless, horrified that someone as powerful as Grimadoom was defeated so easily from a simple command.

"Even the strongest of creatures have their weakness." Loki said. "Grimadoom may have been powerful, but his spirit was lacking. Just like you two!" He directs his attention to Metal Sonic and Mecha Spider-Man, blowing them up with a destructive blast that scatters their pieces to the farthest reaches of the Chaos Vortex.

' _He…He destroyed them…Just like that…'_ Viridi replied, horrified and scared.

"Yes. Just. Like. That." Loki creepily responded as he proceeds to blast the heroes and Palutena across the arena, leaving them extremely weakened to the soul. The god of mischief laughs as he hovers above his weakened adversaries. "YES! This is what I've needed my whole life! Taking over the Nine Realms will be a snap with this power! I'll even take over THIS earth as well! Rule them all as their supreme god!"

"Everything…that's happened up 'til now…was because of you…" Pit weakly said as he slowly stands up. "My world…was almost destroyed…Skyworld destroyed…Lady Palutena and Spider-Man…THEY ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" He shouted with tears at the laughing trickster.

"Don't be mad, little angel. As compensation for retrieving the Nether Stone for me, I'll rebuild Skyworld and the rest of your world…all in my image. And Lady Palutena will serve as my lovely servant. None of you will have to perish, just as long as you see me as your king. Am I generous or not?" Loki asked them.

"You monster!" Palutena cursed before she got blasted away.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed until he was blasted too.

Dark Pit tries to attack him, but Loki tortures him near death with his magic, forcing Spider-Man to enter the scene and punch Loki in the face. "Ah, yes. How could I forget about you?" He asked, completely fine even after receiving the full force of Spider-Man's punch. Spidey goes for another one, but Loki effortlessly catches it, crushing his fist as he grabs his throat so he can stab Peter in the chest with his scepter, causing him to cough out blood before getting thrown to an edge. Loki re-releases the ashes of the Chaos Kin to torture both Peter and Ero as it slowly chews away of their souls. And if that isn't torture enough, the trickster god continuously shocks them with dark magic electricity, amusing himself with the tortured screams of the mortal web-slinger.

"Spider-Man…!" Pit weakly exclaimed.

Spider-Man continues to scream until Loki stopped with the torture, leaving him and Ero absolutely weakened to move a finger while the Chaos Kin's ashes still insist on killing the both of them. But it's working too slow for Loki's case, so he charges up a finishing blast from his scepter pointed directly on Spider-Man.

"The Amazing Spider-Man. Out of all the mortals, I never would've imagined YOU would give me so much trouble. To think a simple bug could master Perfect Synchro, the secret technique of the gods. You are dangerous. But, even though you'll cease to be, know you have earned my respect. I hope that's some compensation to you. Farewell."

Loki blasts the floor beneath Spider-Man, causing him to scream as he falls to his doom while Loki just watch from mid-air.

Pit gasped in horror, and without hesitation, runs to Spider-Man's aid. "SPIDEY!" He shouted as he hops off the edge after him.

"It doesn't matter what you do. One of you will die today." Loki ominously said before teleporting away with his new prize.

 **BGM End**

Pit free-falls to save Peter, but quickly realizes he's too far away to reach him in time. So, inspired by Peter's words and actions to rise above himself, "to be greater", he takes an extreme action that might seal his fate. "Viridi! I need to fly!" He shouted.

' _You already used the power of flight! Don't you remember? If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire!'_ Viridi told him.

"The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Peter!"

' _Who?'_

"It doesn't matter! Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings catch fire!"

' _No way! Just forget about it! I'm pulling you out!'_

"No! Stop! If we don't help him right now, we won't have another chance! I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! Now!" He pleaded.

Viridi growled and accepts Pit's stupid offer, _'Fine! But whatever happens to you isn't my fault!'_ She reluctantly Pit's request and enables the power of flight, causing Pit's wings to catch fire as he screams in great pain. _'Hang in there, Pit! Be strong!'_

"No…Pit…Gah…" Peter weakly tells him to stop and retreat, but Pit ignores his words and continues flying through the pain.

Pushing through the flames slowly engulfing him, Pit managed to align himself correctly with Spider-Man and grab ahold of him. _'I'm getting you out of there!'_ Viridi whisk them through a light back on solid ground, both lying unconscious as their friends come to their aid.

"Spidey! Pit!" Sonic rushes to them.

"How's Spider-Man?" Weiss asked Viridi.

' _He's hurt…badly, but he'll heal in time.'_ Viridi answered.

"…And, how's Pit?" Dark Pit reluctantly asked her.

' _Pit…Pit's in bad shape. Critical condition.'_ She solemnly says as they see Pit's wings burnt to a crisp. _'He can't fly. He's barely breathing.'_

"No…" Lucina turns her head away as she can't bare to see Pit in such bad shape, so close to death.

Footsteps belonging to Palutena can be heard as she makes her way to Pit. _'Palutena? What are you doing?'_ Viridi asked as she kneels down and lifts up Pit's unconscious body, looking at him sadly, quietly reminiscing fond memories of her beloved angel.

' _My wish would be to fly by myself…'_

' _One of these days, I want to be an Avenger too…'_

' _I'll return to Skyworld victorious…'_

Those words echoed in her mind as she sighs, "Oh, Pit…" She said, nearly tearing up while everyone else stands defeated.

"Geh…"

They stop when they see Spider-Man slowly standing up through his wounds. "Spider-Man…" Lucina remarked.

' _No, Spider-Man! You're in no condition to be moving!'_ Viridi shouted as Peter clenches to his broken left arm and walks through his excoriating bruises so he could take a look for himself at what has become of Pit.

' _Pit…'_ He said in his thoughts. During their time together, Peter has grown to see Pit not just as a student to teach him the proper ways to be a hero, but also as a little brother he'll do everything in his power to protect, even if it means sacrificing his own life. But it was Pit who nearly sacrificed himself to save him. A hero so young, almost died to save the one who inspired him to be greater.

Peter growls, angry at himself and at Loki who orchestrated this entire ideal right from the beginning, using them all as tools, couldn't care less which tool broke during his childish crusade to take over the throne of Asgard.

"You…" Peter speaks in a cold, menacing tone as his aura starts to flare.

"Spider-Man…" Palutena senses Peter's aura rising to frightening levels. So much so, she slowly backs away while holding Pit.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Kai 2014 OST-Theme of Piccolo**

"How…How dare you!... You'll pay…" Spidey cloaks himself in his violent purple aura, unintentionally entering his Aura Arachnid Mode through his rage. "HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" His aura explodes in a violent expression, scaring his friends as it takes the form of a monstrous spider on top of him.

' _Spidey! Calm down! PLEASE! You have to calm down!'_ Viridi told him but he isn't budging, not one bit. _'Spidey! SPIDEYYYY!'_

His aura continues to flare loudly as it suddenly burst into the skies. _"PIT ALMOST DIED SAVING MY LIFE, AND I "REFUSE" TO TAKE HIS SACRIFICE SITTING DOWN!"_ He shouted, scaring Viridi. _"HE WAS A GOOD KID! ONE OF THE BRAVEST I'VE EVER KNOWN! THE FATE THAT BASTARD LEFT HIM WAS THE "LAST" THING HE DESERVED!"_ He silenced everyone with his words, leaving them stunned and speechless to really say anything to argue with him. _"We will save his life, and we WILL stop Loki! 'Cause before I'm done with him, he will bleed."_ He declared with a calmer tone, which really send shivers through everyone's spines.

' _You got that right.'_ Ero responded. _'Palutena.'_ He calls for her.

The goddess of light stayed stunned for a second from Peter's declaration before shaking it off with a serious face. "Yeah." She nods as she uses her powers to send everyone back to Skyworld, where they must regroup before coming up with a solution to save Pit and stop Loki from taking over the Nine Realms.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Loki played us all like fools. He's already attacking the Nine Realms with the Nether Stone. We have to stop him, but first we need to heal Pit.**

 **Palutena: There's only way to save him. We'll use the Rewind Spring.**

 **Spider-Man: Will that do the trick?**

 **Palutena: It's our best shot. Please, save Pit.**

 **Spider-Man: You have my word. No one dies on my watch!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Burned Feathers**_

 **Palutena: We'll save you, Pit. Just stay strong.**

* * *

 **KFX Here: How did you all like this bombshell of a chapter? I hoped I impressed you, especially what's to come. We're now entering the final arc of this story, but instead of it called the "Hades Arc", it's predictably called the "Loki Arc". Expect some more original events that'll decide the fate of the Nine Realms, and maybe more Marvel cameos. Oh, and the scene where Peter breaks from the Chaos Kin was totally inspired by the "Be Greater" trailer for Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4. It's a beautiful trailer that really makes me wish I had the game now.**


	27. Issue 24: Burned Feathers

_Issue 24: Burned Feathers_

 **Skyworld**

The mortally-injured Pit floats motionlessly in a large web cocoon created by Ero after their intense encounter with Loki. The Great Totem stares at Pit's weakened state as he senses Palutena walking towards him. "Will this be enough?" She asked him.

" _He's no spider-totem, but, this should keep him stabilize, at least for a few hours."_ Ero told her.

"Thank you." Palutena said, surprising Ero with a warm hug.

" _Don't thank me yet. Our mission is still not done."_ Ero replied as he lets go of the hug.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Zamasu's Overwhelming Power**

The Spider and the Goddess turn around when they heard Viridi angrily slam her fist to the wall, "I can't believe it! All this time! That damn Asgardian!" She cursed while the rest of the D-Avengers and Dark Pit are either still saddened by Pit's current condition or angry for unknowingly working for Loki this whole time.

"We all feel the same way, Viridi." Palutena shared her sentiment but in a calmer manner.

" _From the beginning, Loki has played us all. Exploited our weaknesses. Created a war that has sprung out of control. All to acquire the Nether Stone."_ Ero calmly said. _"Its dark power is immense. The ability to manipulate souls has no barrier."_

"Where's Loki now?" Dark Pit asked while leaning on the wall.

" _I can sense it through the Web. He's conquering the Nine Realms as we speak. Four have fallen under his control."_ Ero answered.

"Already?" Weiss asked as she gets off the chair.

" _His army was put at bay until he could move forward with his plan."_ Ero replied.

"That's probably why we haven't seen the usual Frost Giants yet. He's been waiting until he got the Nether Stone to have an easier chance conquering them." Spidey remarked. "So was Asgard and Earth, uh, MY Earth been attacked yet?" He asked the Great Spider.

" _Thankfully, no, but I'm certain Loki wants to leave them for last."_ Ero replied.

"Then we should warn them of the incoming invasion." Lucina recommended.

"We tried, but Loki's new power blocks us from making contact with the other realms. Until we can find an alternative, we're on our own." Palutena replied.

"Isn't that perfect?" Sonic remarked sarcastically.

" _Regarding this Earth, Hades's got that covered. He has ordered a worldwide assault. The humans are quickly losing ground while gods like Poseidon have fallen."_ Ero informed them.

"I would be happy the humans are getting wiped out, but NOT like this." Viridi remarked.

"Any reason why we're still here? Why Hades or Loki haven't attacked us and ripped our souls out?" Sonic asked.

"We're using the Dream Stone to shield ourselves inside an invisible barrier and has proven to be a useful tool against the dark forces that invade this world." Palutena answered.

"And possibly because those two are so arrogant not to attack us." Weiss added.

"Why can't we just use the Dream Stone to heal Pit? Fix up his wings? Bring him back up to snuff? Why don't we use a wish on him? The Dream Stone CAN grant wishes." Spidey asked to use the Dream Stone to save Pit's life.

" _You really want to waste a single wish on one individual, when countless lives are being lost by the hour?"_ Ero stoically silenced his human host, saying it would be a waste to use the Dream Stone on Pit. _"The hardest decisions require the strongest of wills. You should know that,"_ He said to Spidey, depressing him. _"'Sides, it wouldn't mean anything. The boy has been cursed."_

"Cursed?" Viridi questioned.

" _Somehow, Loki cursed him. Tainted him with the Darkforce. The Dream Stone alone is insufficient against its power. We need a more proficient solution."_ Ero said.

" _I_ hate magic." Spidey expressed as he slumps back on the couch.

 **BGM End**

"Magic?" Weiss then gasped as she gets an idea. "Of course. How 'bout we call Doctor Strange?"

"Doctor Who?" Viridi scratched her confused head.

"The Sorcerer Supreme from Spidey's world. He might know something to break the curse." Weiss answered.

"Great idea! I'll call him right now!" Spidey said as he gets his phone. "I can get service here, right?" He joked.

"I might know of a better solution." Palutena spoke up.

"What's better than the Sorcerer Supreme?" Peter asked.

Palutena stares at him before answering, "…The Rewind Spring." She answered, getting a loud gasp from Viridi and a curious eyebrow raise from Ero, both knowing what she's referring to.

"Judging from your expressions, this stuff sounds important." Dark Pit remarked.

"It is. I'll tell you more on the way over there." Palutena said.

"Will this stuff save Pit?" Peter asked her.

"I hope so."

"Good enough for me. Let's move team!" Spidey ordered his teammates before turning to Dark Pit. "You too, Pittoo!" He said, purposely annoying Dark Pit but was enough to convince him to join them on their mission.

* * *

 **Not long after…**

"I'm outta here!" Dark Pit stated as he hops off the door to fly, equipping his Silver Bow for battle.

"Don't forget about us, Pittilee!" Sonic quipped as the others follow above a fogging canyon.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Scorched Feathers**

' _As you all know; Pit is still unconscious. With his wings burned up, he can't last much longer. But I thought of a way to save him.'_ Palutena said while they fight Underworld enemies.

"Of course you did." Dark Pit replied.

" **Don't be like that. Pit's like your brother. He would do anything to save you if you were in danger."** Spidey said to convince him to help them out.

The black angel stays silent for a moment, processing what would've happened if he was in danger and Pit would risk his own life to save him. He then sighed after the thought, "…All right. Then what's the next step? Where's this "Rewind Spring" you mentioned before?" Dark Pit asked.

' _Go to the City of Souls. It's just a little ways ahead. It's the place where souls make their final passage into death…or back into life.'_ Palutena replied.

"You're not suggesting we-." Lucina began.

' _Oh, I get it!'_ Viridi said, interrupting Lucina. _'You want to turn back the clock and cheat death. Raising the dead, keeping the near-dead alive…it's pretty dirty business_.

' _This is unlike you, Palutena.'_ Ero noticed.

' _I know the stakes, but we don't have a choice.'_ Palutena replied.

"Hey, weren't you and Viridi just at war with each other?" Dark Pit asked while blasting Monoeyes out of the sky.

' _Because Loki tricked us into fighting each other! Mind your own business! I'm not so petty that I can't extend an olive branch at a time like this.'_ Viridi retorted.

' _Thank you, Viridi. And thank you for helping Pit and the Avengers when I couldn't.'_ Palutena said.

' _Just so you know, this is NOT a hug-it-out moment.'_

" **May I recommend therapy instead?"** Spidey quipped.

' _Shut it you!'_

The united heroes finish off a group of enemies before flying through a forest when they encountered cybernetically enhanced beings on hover bikes. **"Ah great. The Chitauri."** Spidey said, displeased to be fighting these group of aliens.

' _What are they?'_ Viridi asked.

" **An alien race Loki once used to attack the Earth, but the Avengers stopped them. He must have used the Nether Stone to bring some back to life as part of his army."** Spidey replied as ISO Changes into his Corvus-Spider Mode to burn them.

' _That Nether Stone is a dangerous weapon. The sooner we stop Loki, the better for everyone.'_ Palutena remarked.

"Got that right." Sonic replied as they finish off the Chitauri soldiers and continue on their quest.

"Not to hurt your feelings, but THIS Pit doesn't need your help to fly. So don't expect me to suck up to you." Dark Pit said to Palutena.

' _If your flight's unlimited, you don't have to battle on land.'_ Palutena replied.

' _So air battle only? It feels strange to say it, but I'm disappointed.'_ Viridi remarked.

"Me too. I love stretching my legs." Sonic then chuckled as he thought of some extremely reckless. "You know what." He jumps off his Extreme Gear and begins running on foot for the rest of the journey. "Much better!"

' _It's not quite the same, but I appreciate the effort.'_ Viridi said as Sonic boost his way through more Chitauri foes as they arrive in a strange city will beautiful blue pillars all over the area.

"Wow…" Weiss said in amazement.

"What kind of city IS this?!" Dark Pit asked.

' _It's unlike any earthly city. The spirits of the dead gather here.'_ Palutena answered.

"So really, it's the Underworld." Sonic remarked.

" _YOU GOT IT."_ An oh-so familiar voice causes the heroes to sigh in tiredness before they spot a large projection of Hades around the corner.

"Oh…it's you." Dark Pit said in such a stoic, unfazed, uncaring tone, not caring about Hades, not even one bit.

" _OUR HERO'S LOOKING A LITTLE GOTH TODAY. I HOPE THE STRESSES OF LIFE HAVEN'T GOTTEN YOU DOWN. THAT WOULD BE EVER SO TRAGIC."_

"No one's listening." Pittoo replied as the witty projection fades away.

' _It's hilarious how you have no sense of humor! But that sourpuss attitude's gonna give you an ulcer someday, you know.'_ Hades replied.

" **Hades. You ARE aware Loki hasn't been the best of partners to you? He's been keeping you in the dark from a lot of stuff, man."** Spidey told the lord of the underworld of Loki's schemes that almost put his world at risk.

' _Oh, he told me.'_ Hades replied. _'A bit shocked. A bit hurt about some of his plans and how he executed them. Didn't think Loki would go so FAR just to have revenge on old papa. That's what I like about him. He's a true trickster at heart. So thrilled to be part of an experience with him.'_

' _It's official. You two were made for each other.'_ Viridi joked.

' _I'll ask him out later.'_

"Gross!" Weiss exclaimed.

' _Anyway, Sonic, your understanding is correct. The Underworld is where souls go.'_ Viridi started explaining. _'As you know, Reapers are responsible for carrying souls.'_

' _But we've got an excess of souls these days. The Reapers can't handle them all! THANKS, LOKI DEAR!'_ Hades said.

"So the extra souls come here?" Dark Pit asked.

' _Yes, though some just fade away. And others are…well…eaten.'_ Palutena said.

"Now THAT is gross!" Weiss remarked.

' _Even in the afterlife, its survival of the fittest!'_ Hades said.

' _That makes some sense. The weak are consumed, just as nature intended.'_ Viridi said.

" **You guys need yourselves a ghost rider."** Spidey quipped as he fights more Chitauri minions.

' _I would, but I'm running low on flaming motorcycles.'_ Hades quipped as they proceed through a small tunnel, ending up in another section of the City of Souls.

' _Remember when I said that some souls get eaten?'_ Palutena asked.

"Nope." Sonic joked.

' _Well, here's the hideous devourer of souls himself!'_ Viridi said, ignoring Sonic as they spot a Frost Giant riding a giant soul-eating, eel like monsters lunges out at them and almost eats them.

" **Is that a Frost Giant riding an eel?"** Spidey asked before avoiding a swing from the roaring Frost Giant's icy club.

"You weren't kidding about the hideous part!" Dark Pit said as he flies away from the soul eel's disgustingly large mouth, repeatedly shooting at its eyes.

"Hope you're hungry for a beatdown!" Sonic quipped, spin attacking the Frost Giant in the chest and then repeatedly homing attack the sacs on the eel's back.

' _I find him quite adorable, actually. And souls CAN be very delicious. Luckily, they don't possess personalities or anything like that.'_ Hades said.

"What—they don't?" Lucina replied as she blocks the Frost Giant's club.

' _Of course not! Souls have no more personality than blood or bone. They're just another resource to harvest from living things.'_ Hades said while Weiss shoots a stream of fire to weaken the Frost Giant.

' _Your disregard for life is just astounding. Could you be any more callous?'_ Viridi asked him while Dark Pit shoots more of the sacs while Sonic distracts the incoming monsters.

' _Well, I could try. You know, souls are a bit like taffy. Sweet enough to eat. But pliable enough to mold into any shape I can imagine.'_ Hades replied while Spidey morphs his right gauntlet into a larger style and smashes the Frost Giant's face in.

' _I don't even…That's just so…Um…Nuh-uh!'_

" **You got her speechless. Guess you really are a threat."** Spidey joked.

' _I'd love to get my hands on Pittooey's soul. So dark, so chewy, so malleable! A powerful spirit like that shouldn't be wasted on Ol' Chomper's lunch. Oh well. Guess I'll just use the Nether Stone to find darker one in another universe. We do need to power up the little thing after all.'_ Hades said as the team finishes off both the Frost Giant and its soul-eating pet as they fall to their doom, allowing them to continue proceeding through the soul city.

' _Do you think Hades was serious about molding souls into other forms? And what was he talking about powering up the Nether Stone?'_ Viridi asked.

"I'm guessing the Nether Stone can collect souls from different universes. The more souls it collects, the stronger it becomes." Weiss replied.

' _And according to Ero, the Nether Stone has no limit to how many souls it can collect. It could EASILY be the strongest Exo Stone in the whole multiverse!'_ Palutena said.

" **This must have been another part of Loki's plot."** Spidey added. **"He started this whole war. Brought the Aurum and almost wiped out humanity. All to make himself stronger through the Nether Stone!"**

"And to provide Hades with an endless supply of troops. He's making them out of souls! Souls from across dimensions!" Sonic conversed.

' _So the mortals DO have a brain!'_ Hades said.

' _But wait…If that's the case, there's no WAY the Underworld Army could ever lose!'_ Viridi said.

"And that's why Loki feels so confident he can rival the All-Father's power!" Lucina said.

' _Uh…SPOILER ALERT!'_ Hades said.

' _So let me get this straight. All the lives lost in battle, souls from other dimensions, go to building up the Underworld Army AND the Nether Stone...'_ Viridi asked.

' _You got it. So the more fighting there is, the bigger my army gets, and the stronger Loki becomes to challenge Odin.'_ Hades said.

' _Another reason why he's attacking the other realms before Asgard. To grow stronger.'_ Ero said.

' _You got it! My goodness! It feels wonderful to be on the winning team!'_

"Hold on a second. Your math is a little off. You might want to break out the Brain Age, pal." Dark Pit said.

' _I have a brain age of 24!'_ Viridi proudly said.

" **And mines around 56!"** Spidey said.

' _You are such a nerd.'_

' _And all of that is relevant because…?'_ Palutena asked.

"Think about all the casualties there have been in this war between the gods. If Hades was right that they're also collecting souls from other dimensions, the Underworld would be WAY more crowded with monsters." Dark Pit said.

"He's right. I haven't seen much souls since we got here. And I've been running around top to bottom!" Sonic said while running on the grounds of the soul city, barely noticing any souls left in the vicinity.

' _Then that means that one fallen soldier doesn't equal one new Underworld monster. After all, creating something as corporeal as a monster would take...'_

' _A TON of souls!'_ Viridi exclaimed. _'…But that's a huge waste! It's…an abomination!'_

"Yeah, that's just about the sickest thing I've ever heard. We HAVE to stop them." Dark Pit replied as they spot the re-emergence of Hades's projection.

" _YOU POOR DELUDED THINGS! YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! NOT IN "MY" REALM!"_ He yelled as he prepares to strike at them.

" **ERO!"** Spidey yelled as he manifests his gigantic, roaring Man-Spider avatar into the scene.

" _WHAT-?!"_ Hades's stunned when Ero punches him in the face, knocking him to his butt.

' _Don't let him get under your skin!'_ Palutena said.

" _I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!"_ Ero launches a large energy sphere from his mouth at Hades but it was only an illusion he hit. _"AN ILLUSION."_ He grunted as he returns to Peter.

"It's been great touring the City of Souls and all, but we're here to save Pit, right?" Dark Pit asked.

' _Hey, no need to cop an attitude. Just keep moving forward.'_ Palutena instructed.

' _Get a room, lovebirds.'_ Hades joked.

" **Unbelievable…"** Peter muttered.

' _Peter…'_ A voice calls out to him.

" **What? Who said that?"** Spidey asked.

' _Peter…'_ The same voice calls to him as the heroes arrive at a glowing stream of souls flowing through the air.

" **Huh? Who's…"** Peter uses his enhanced spider-sense to locate the source of the voice through the giant whirlpool of souls, and to his utter shock and horror, it's the soul he never thought he'd encounter ever again. **"Oh my god…Harry…"** He muttered when he learns his best friend, Harry Osborn, who died a long time is one of the BILLIONS of souls captured in the transdimensional whirlpool.

"Harry Osborn? But he's dead, on Earth." Weiss replied, just as stunned as Peter.

"So they really are collecting souls from other dimensions!" Sonic growled.

Spidey growled, angry that his deceased friends and possibly family are one of the few being used for Loki's and Hades's games. **"I'm gonna make them pay…This has gone far enough!"** He clenched his fists, really in the mood to punch something near-death.

"Just where are we anyways?" Lucina asked.

' _This WAS a stream of souls. But so many lives have been lost that it's now a torrent. All souls need to find their final resting place down here so that life can spring anew. That's part of the natural cycle of life. But Hades and Loki keeps playing with souls. They won't let them rest. Their bloodlust has thrown everything off balance.'_ Palutena said.

' _It's like humans disrupting the balance on Earth! It's unforgivable!'_ Viridi remarked.

' _You have GOT to be joking!'_ Ero roared, scaring Viridi.

"You said it! ALL you gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!" Dark Pit said in disgust.

"He's right! I hate to admit it, but most of you gods have been COMPLETELY irresponsible! Loki may have fooled us now, but before, your wars have put your world in countless dangers!" Lucina bravely said.

"That's pretty brave of you to say, Lucina." Weiss remarked.

"These gods have nothing on Lady Naga, I'm sorry." Lucina replied.

' _You little nothing! How DARE you?'_ Viridi threatened.

' _Can't handle the truth? Then toughen up! I've lived far longer than all of you, and I KNOW you haven't been doing a good job keeping order!'_ Ero said, angering Viridi until Palutena stepped in.

' _They have a point. We have the Underworld Army out to hoard souls. We have the Forces of Nature trying to wipe out humanity. We have the humans continuing to exploit nature and each other. And we have us—gods—who drag the entire world into our power struggles.'_ Palutena said.

"But none of that matters how it started. Now we know who's profiting from it." Sonic said.

' _Hades and Loki! Left unchecked, they threaten us all and the whole universe.'_ Viridi replied.

"Then we have no choice but to stop them." Lucina said.

" **And we're gonna need Pit's help for that. He'd be jealous if we go on without him. Let's get him patched up."** Spidey said as they close in on the Rewind Spring.

' _Up ahead is the Rewind Spring. That's where you need to go. I'll bring Pit in right next to you.'_ Palutena said.

' _As the name implies, the Rewind Spring can return things to their original states. But if you soak for too long, it'll rewind things too far, and that can get weird.'_ Viridi said.

" **How weird?"** Spidey asked.

' _Let's try not to find out.'_ Viridi replied as they fly down to the Rewind Spring.

 **BGM End**

"This water's clean right?" Sonic asked.

"Does it matter to you? You can't swim." Lucina replied.

"We don't want Pit wake up dirty." Sonic replied as Pittoo observes the sacred pool. While he does, Peter's spider-sense triggers to a glowing energy suddenly appears over his wings and lifts him into the air, screaming in pain.

"Pittoo!" He exclaimed as the energy separates from Dark Pit, causing him to fall to the ground.

' _WHAT is going on?!'_ Viridi exclaimed as the dark energy gathers over the spring and dives into the water, emerging moments later as the revived goddess of calamity, Pandora.

" _Well, that worked out nicely."_ Pandora said as she turns red.

"Her again?!" Weiss asked.

"Pandora…Ugh!" Dark Pit weakly said as he rises to his feet.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

' _Wow! I sure wasn't expecting that!'_ Viridi said as Pandora proceeds to shoot fireballs at her enemies.

" _YOU can thank Dark Pit for bringing me to the Rewind Spring. He was a rebellious servant, though it seems he still served my purposes in the end. But that little parasite DID steal my powers. And for that, he must pay! THE SAME GOES FOR THE ANNOYING PESTS WHO HELPED HIM TO DESTROY ME!"_ Pandora yelled.

"We can make it up. Wanna play poker?" Spidey quipped, angering the goddess of calamity to attack them with more fireballs.

' _She can be quite frightening.'_ Palutena remarked.

' _I hope I never get to that point.'_ Viridi said.

"You're already halfway there." Sonic quipped, hearing Viridi's annoyed groan while kicking back one of Pandora's bombs.

' _Pandora's leftover power was what enabled Pittoo to fly.'_ Palutena said.

' _He basically had her remains living in his wings. Gross. But standing too close to the Rewind Spring seems to have revived her.'_ Viridi said.

" _Your freeloading days are over-!"_ Pandora retorted before getting smooshed by Pittoo's feet.

"Really. The whole flying thing worked out pretty well for me. I might just defeat you again and steal your power back!" Dark Pit smirked.

" _I HIGHLY doubt that."_ Pandora retorted.

"Give it five seconds." Spidey quipped as he continuously webs up Pandora for Lucina, who proceeds to slash her up by the dozen before spin-slashing her away towards the spring.

 **BGM End**

" _Irritating little pests…Time to exterminate you!"_ Pandora declared as she hops back into the water.

"Going for another dip isn't gonna change-," Sonic would've continued taunting the red firecracker, if she didn't reemerge as a beautiful, exotic woman with gorgeous blue hair, leaving them all wide-eyed, "Whoa-ho-ho!" He finished, surprised.

' _WHAAAAAAT?!'_ Palutena and Viridi shouted at the same time.

"Ooookay." Lucina said.

"Who is THAT?!" Dark Pit asked, curious.

"He he he he he he! It's the new, improved me! Ahhh... It's been so long since I've had a body! Eat your hearts out, ladies!" The reformed Amazon Pandora said as she strikes a pose with her sword.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

' _SOMEone's overcompensating!'_ Viridi remarked.

' _Feeling a little inadequate, Viridi?'_ Palutena teased her.

"Of course she is. You should too! Just LOOK at me!" Pandora smiled.

"Meh." Spidey shrugged.

"Meh?! AGAIN?!" Pandora replied, remembering Peter kept saying that during their last encounter.

"I've met cuter girls." Spidey calmly said, angering Pandora.

"Fine! What does your Other think of me?" She flirtatiously smirked.

' _You reek worse than Palutena.'_ Ero casually responded.

"HUUUUH/ _HUUUUUH!_ " Both Pandora and Palutena growled in fury, with Pandora surrounded in a rage-filled aura and fires five destructive blade-shaped shockwaves along the ground that almost killed the them.

"YOU ARE TERRIBLE WITH WOMEN!" Spidey yelled at his Other as they are forced to defend themselves.

' _Says the expert.'_ Ero calmly replied.

"No wonder you have no girlfriend!" Spidey retorted as they dodge her heart-shaped blasts.

' _A cold-blooded warrior like me has no time, or the interest to pursue a relationship!'_ Ero shouted.

"I am going to KILL you, spiders!" Pandora angrily declared as she tries to slash Peter.

"Look what you got me into!" Spidey retorted.

' _Then stop playing around!'_ Ero retorted back as Peter kicks her blade away and webs up her face for a vaulting kick to the head, sending her to get beat up by Dark Pit.

"I liked her better when she was just an evil blob." Weiss said.

' _She's still an evil blob underneath. She just has better hair, that's all.'_ Viridi said while she watches Sonic spin-attacks her face.

' _There you are, friends. I finally tracked you down! You're a stealthy bunch.'_ Hades re-entered the conversation as Pandora and Weiss clash blades.

' _That's because I was using my power of ninjary.'_ Palutena joked.

' _Riiight.'_ Viridi sarcastically said.

' _What, you don't believe me?'_

"NO!" Weiss shouted before Pandora paralyzed her with her heart, leaving Dark Pit to her rescue.

"I think that's something everyone can agree on." He said as he kicks Pandora in the face.

' _Tone down the sass, little angel.'_ Viridi said.

"It's been a long time, Lord Hades." Pandora greeted her master.

' _Hm? And you are…?'_ Hades asked, genuinely forgetting who Pandora is.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Pandora." Pandora said.

"You are looking pretty old." Spidey quipped.

"And wrinkly!" Sonic quipped.

"SHUT UP!" Pandora furiously blasted them away with a blast from her sword.

'… _I don't remember you being so…animated.'_ Hades remarked.

"That's not the half of it!" Pandora smiled.

"Still not impressed!" Dark Pit said as she shoots at her, but she blocks them with her heart-shaped barrier.

' _If the Rewind Spring did this to Pandora, I shudder to think of its effect on Pitty! No one wants to see him in that outfit. I'd better destroy the spring.'_ Hades decided.

' _You can't do that!'_ Palutena exclaimed.

' _Come on, Avengers! Get rid of Pandora for good!'_ Viridi ordered.

"I blame Ero for starting this!" Spidey said.

' _Oh, for the love of god…'_ Ero groaned.

Pandora summons more bombs into the field, allowing Sonic to repeatedly kick them at her before they could explode, leaving her inside a large smoke cloud. "Can you fight through the smoke?" Sonic's voice taunted her as Lucina dashes in for a few slashes on Pandora before disappearing through the smoke.

"That body doesn't change how old you are on the inside!" Spidey's voice starts to taunt her.

"Shut it-!" Pandora retorted before she was cut off by some of Weiss's speedy blade thrusts through the smoke.

"What's the matter, Pandora? Is your age catching up to you?" Dark Pit taunts her as Spidey zips over her for a knee to the gut before Sonic rushes in for a barrage of punches as they both disappear into the smoke.

"Good night, Pandora!" Weiss said.

"See you in the afterlife!" Lucina stated as Dark Pit cuts through the smoke for a finishing dual-blade strike, re-defeating the Amazon Pandora.

 **BGM End**

"Ow!" She simply said.

"THIS coming from the mighty Pandora?" Pittoo asked as she falls to the ground in defeat.

Pandora growls at her enemies, slowly standing through the pain to have another go at them, but suddenly her body starts to repeatedly fade in and out of existence. "H-Hey! What's this!? Hey, stop! Loki! Stop! I can still fight! I…!" She screams as her soul is sent flying through the sky before it disappears.

The group is shocked as they wonder what happened with Pandora. "Pandora?" Spidey asked.

' _It seems Loki got bored of her and collect her soul for the Nether Stone.'_ Palutena said.

"That is messed up." Sonic remarked as she sends in Pit's body, who's face is partially gone negative, a similar color scheme to the crime boss, Mr. Negative.

"This curse is getting pretty bad." Pittoo said.

"He's turning into Nega Pit." Sonic quipped.

"Sonic…" Weiss glared at him.

"Sorry. Sorry. No jokes for 10 minutes." Sonic replied.

' _Dip the Dream Stone into the Spring. It'll help break the curse and heal the boy.'_ Ero instructed as Sonic hands Peter the Exo Stone. The webhead attaches it on a web strand and throws it into the middle of the pool.

"I wonder what's gonna bite?" Spidey joked as he notices the Spring gains a bright rainbowish color from the stone's power.

' _Good. Now you only need to dip him in.'_ Viridi instructed Dark Pit, who carefully lowers Pit's upper half, dipping his wings briefly before pulling him back.

Pit's wings glow and return to normal, and he awakens soon after. "Hmm?" The high-spirited angel hops up and starts doing flips. "Ha ha ha!" He then strikes a pose. "Woo hoo hoo hoo!" And then looks around his new surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Hey, look! It's worked!" Peter smiled.

"Huh? Spidey!" Pit exclaimed as he runs up to his role-model.

"Nice to have you back, Icarus." Spidey told him, giving him a bro-fist.

"Was I dead?" Pit asked.

"Eh. Mostly." Peter causally replied as the others, except for Pittoo walk up to happily greet Pit

"Good to have you back, dude." Sonic smiled, giving Pit a high-five.

"Good to BE back!" Pit smiled.

"We were all worried." Lucina smiled.

"You _gotta_ stop being reckless." Weiss said, but is still happy to have him back to life.

"I was trying to be, y'know, greater." Pit replied, still inspired by Peter's heroics and wisdom.

"And you did. Good job, kid." Spidey said, giving a proud pat on his shoulder.

Pit chuckles before noticing Dark Pit nearby, "Pittoo?!"

"Not gonna say hi to your brother?" Peter asked, but he just grunts off over the ledge, attempting to fly until he remembered he doesn't have Pandora's powers anymore, so he falls to his doom.

' _He can't fly anymore.'_ Palutena said.

Viridi sighed, _'Fine, fine. I'll get him.'_ She reluctantly teleports Pittoo.

Pit happily looks to the sky, "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena!" He exclaimed, extremely happy to be reunited with his favorite goddess as she shines her light on them.

' _Welcome back, Pit.'_ Palutena smiled.

' _I missed you so much!'_ Pit replied.

' _I missed you too. Let's go home. We have some worlds to save.'_ She said as they are whisked away.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Alright! Time to take the fight to Hades!**

 **Pit: That guy has been annoying from day one! Let's take him out first, then Loki!**

 **Hades: You really think it'll be THAT easy?**

 **Spidey-Man: AH! My armor!**

 **Pit: The Three Sacred Treasures!**

 **Hades: You know what? I'm hungry. I should go for a quick snack.**

 **Weiss: Hey! Stop! Don't even think about it! Stop looking at us like that!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **The Lord and Goddess of the Underworld**_

 **Spider-Man: Oh good lord. What has this guy been eating?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: We're approaching the finale of this story, ladies and gentlemen. I decided to be a little more original next chapter. Nothing too major, just a different setting to a brand new world. What world? Can't say, but I can say next chapter will guest-star Hela, the Goddess of Death from Marvel Comics.**

 **Regarding the Chitauri, the events of 2012 "The Avengers" didn't exactly happen in this continuity. Just think of it as a random invasion the Avengers stopped one day. It had nothing to do with Thanos and whatnot. Just to let you all know.**


	28. Issue 25: Lord and Goddess of the Dead

_Issue 25: Lord and Goddess of the Underworld_

 **Skyworld**

The Great Totem, Ero stands on top a balcony at the highest floor of Palutena's Temple, which is almost rebuilt after its destruction during the Chaos Kin ordeal. He stares silently at the skies with his arms crossed, minding his own business until he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"You are unusually troubled…" Palutena's voice gets his attention as she walks up beside him. "What seems to be bothering you?" She asked him.

" _Loki has conquered three more of the Nine Realms."_ Ero answered, worrying her.

"That leaves Midgard and Asgard…What's the plan? You DO have a plan?" Palutena asked him.

" _We'll handle Hades before we go after Loki, assuming the Asgardians can hold him off."_ Ero said, assuming Loki will be going after Asgard next.

"Where is Hades at the moment? I can't sense him anywhere in the Underworld." Palutena asked.

" _He's in Niffleheim."_ Ero replied, causing Palutena to flinch from the name, aware of what goes on over there, and more importantly, who rules over that land.

"That is not good. How'll we get there?" Palutena asked as they're still having trouble making contact with the other worlds, and because Palutena doesn't have the ability for inter-dimensional transportation.

" _I know a way."_ Ero smirked.

"You always do." Palutena smiled as they stare at the heavens together for a bit. "Remember the first time we met?" She asked him so they can have a friendly conversation.

" _I chose to forget."_

"Typical. Remember how a young, beautiful woman like me almost got killed by a giant ogre while I was wandering a forest, then you swooped in and saved me?" Palutena asked him.

"" _Saving you" is an overstatement. You were in the way during my hunt."_ Ero replied.

"But you were nice enough to accompany me back home." Palutena smiled.

" _Because Bride insisted."_ Ero replied, talking about the other great Spider-Totem, The Bride, who's like Ero's younger sister and can be quite annoying to him.

"Riiiiight." Palutena slyly smirked, making him groan. "I am glad to have met you. You taught me a lot during this endeavor. How to be a better goddess for the people. You're a good friend. And from what I can tell, you need friends. Friends to keep you happy."

" _Yet you kept pestering me."_ Ero retorted.

"Just to help lighten you up, grumpy pants." Palutena giggled as she repeatedly pokes him.

" _Quit that!"_ He slaps her finger away.

"Y'know. If I didn't know any better, I think you're afraid of me." Palutena teased him.

" _What?!"_ Ero snarled.

"Admit it. Out of all the frightening creatures you've fought over the centuries, the only one you're truly afraid of is me. You were always so afraid to kiss me during our century-long date." Palutena taunted him, really boiling his raging blood.

" _Stop making stupid accusations!"_ Ero shouted.

"Oh? Then prove I'm wrong." Palutena smirked at him.

Ero growled. _"I really despise you. Tch."_ He grunted as he knows he's being baited, but with his pride on the line, he'll have to suck it up. He walks over to Palutena, and with little hesitation, kisses her in the lips, with Palutena gently embracing for a bit before they stopped. _"There! You happy?"_ He annoyingly asked her.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that." Palutena quipped.

" _Grr! Dealing with you is exhausting."_ Ero groaned, annoyed.

"Maybe you need another kiss?" Palutena joked.

Ero groaned again. _"After this, I hope we never meet again."_ Ero replied as he walks back into the temple.

"You'll miss me."

" _I missed when you were the Chaos Kin's puppet, so I can beat you up for an eternity."_ Ero replied, receiving a loud smack to the head by an angry Palutena.

"Enough of your wisecracks!" Palutena retorted.

" _Whatever…"_ Ero said as he walks pass her. _"Child…"_ He muttered loud enough for Palutena to get annoyed.

"Why do I bother with him?" Palutena asked herself before she rejoins him.

* * *

 **Later after prepping up…**

Spider-Man presses the button on his Webware as his nanites start to overtake him. He stylishly jumps into the air as they continue putting on his armor. And once they're done, he does his classic crouch landing, all armored up and ready for action. **"Arachna-Prime Armor online!"** He said as his eyes glow.

Nearby, Pit rushes to the case containing the Three Sacred Treasures and kicks them open, immediately equipping himself with his sacred armor. "Equipped again!" He exclaimed.

Weiss and Lucina power themselves up with the ISO-Norn Stone, leaving Sonic in the dust of their rainbow glory. "Heeey." Sonic whined for not getting a power up.

"You have your special perk. This one's ours." Weiss smirked since Sonic can transform using the Dream Stone.

"That's cold." Sonic punned, making Lucina chuckle.

They all rush towards them as the door opens, but this one looks to be stitched together by webbing. "That's new." Weiss quipped before they leap through the web door and immediately teleported above a mysterious icy region filled with fogs and mists.

 **Niffleheim**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Lord of the Underworld**

' _It's finally time for you to square off against Hades. Are you ready?'_ Palutena asked as they deal with Underworld monsters and Chitauri.

"We are SO ready! I carbo-loaded and everything!" Pit said.

"I'm looking forward to dance with Hades!" Sonic grinned.

' _Great!'_ Palutena smiled as they swerve away from some Frost Giants. _'Hades and Loki has overstepped their boundaries by exploiting and desecrating souls. They've disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens, the Underworld, the whole universe. They must be stopped. All of YOU must stop him. It's a tall order, but if anyone can do it, I have faith that you all can do it!'_

"We won't disappoint you, milady!" Lucina said.

"Leave it to us! In the name of the heavens, the earth, the humans, and the souls bound for the afterlife... We WILL defeat Hades!" Pit declared before he asked something else. "And another question: Where are we? 'Cause this doesn't look like the Underworld. It's too cold."

" **I was just going to ask the same thing."** Spidey said.

' _We're in Niffleheim, one of the Nine Worlds Loki has conquered.'_ Palutena replied.

"Seriously?! But I thought you couldn't make contact with the other worlds." Weiss said, remembering how Loki's using his magic to block inter-dimensional travel for them.

' _Ero's allowing me to use the Web of Life and Destiny to boost my range to where I can teleport you to.'_ Palutena replied.

"The Web of Life and Destiny?" Pit questioned.

' _It's the great web that holds up the entire multiverse. Each strand is affiliated with its own Spider-Man.'_ Palutena briefly explained.

"Wow. I had no idea you were so important, Spidey." Pit said, smiling at Peter.

" **I'm still having a hard time believing it."** Spidey replied as they fly down a ravine, destroying more Underworld monsters as they suddenly find themselves in a crimson, hellish land where they pass billions of floating green crystals holding deceased souls.

' _Everyone. Welcome to Hel, with one "L" I should stress.'_ Palutena announced.

"This place is scarier than the Underworld." Pit said, a little frightened as a hollowing ghost flies through him, causing him to shiver in fear.

"Well, it IS the land of the dead." Lucina remarked.

"I always thought Sonic would come here first." Weiss joked.

" _Real_ funny, ice queen. I'm surprised you haven't melted yet." Sonic glared at the heiress.

' _Be careful. This land is ruled by Loki's daughter, Hela, the Goddess of Death.'_ Palutena warned them.

"Loki has a daughter?! Who's basically a female Hades, but possibly stronger?!" Pit replied as already mentioned before, Asgardian Gods of the Earth-616 universe are much stronger than the gods he's used to.

"Wouldn't Thanatos make more sense?" Lucina asked since Thanatos is the God of Death of Pit's world.

" **Loki has hundreds of daughters. It's a norse god thing I heard. I've actually met one once."** Spidey said, referencing an encounter where he helped Loki save one of his daughters from a powerful sorcereress called Morwen.

' _I should follow his example. Me and Ero could use children.'_ Palutena joked.

' _STOP DRAGGING ME INTO YOUR JOKES!'_ Ero shouted.

"So where's Hades and this Hela person?" Pit asked.

' _This is an ENTIRELY new realm for me, Pit. They could be anywhere in the darkness. Or everywhere.'_ Palutena said.

"Do we have a plan?" Sonic asked.

' _Stay alert. I can sense Hades's presence surrounding us.'_ Ero informed them.

 **BGM End**

"Uh, that's great intel…But do you think you could be a bit more specific? Just a little bit?" Pit asked as they flew deeper and deeper in Hel, until…

"HELLO THERE!" Hades popped out of nowhere in front of them.

" **MOVE!"** Spidey ordered as they flew away from the lord of the dead's punch.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Hades's Infernal Theme**

"I'VE BEEN "SO" LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR ARRIVAL, PITTY AVENGIES. I NEEDED YOUR HELP TO IMPRESS MY NEW LOVE INTEREST." Hades said.

" **Love interest?"** Spidey asked.

"Hades, darling…" Everyone turns to their right to see a beautiful woman dressed in green and wearing a crown made of black spikes sitting on her tall throne, petting her demonic dog. "I hope you provide me with much needed entertainment for letting you stay here." She said in a calm, seductive-like voice.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU, HELA." Hades bowed to her, even though he knows Hela could care less about him.

"So you're the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela." Pit said to her.

Hela chuckles, "Don't even think about fighting me, boy. I'm not interested fighting you." She said, having no interest in battling them, much to their internal relief as they don't want to deal with two powerful gods of the dead.

"You're not? But aren't you Loki's daughter?" Weiss asked her.

"I don't really care what my father does. I just play along because he _amuses_ me. So bitter. So much _hate_ for Odin, it's delicious, just as much as your souls will be once Hades crushes you." Hela said.

"AND CRUSH I SHALL." Hades smiled at his small adversaries. "READY TO GO?"

"Hades!" Pit exclaimed.

"PIT!"

"Hades!"

"PIT!"

"Hadeeees!"

"PIIIIITTT!"

"Was that really necessary, gentlemen?" Hela asked them.

"Uhhhhh…" Both Pit and Hades has no comment.

"No matter. Continue." Hela waved her hand to get them started.

Both the D-Avengers and Hades turn back at each other, ready for their epic showdown that Hela will certainly enjoy. "It's ON!" Pit and Hades exclaimed as they proceed to battle.

"OOH! DO I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE THE THREE SACRED TREASURES?" Hades asked as the heroes fight him and his minions.

"Even your darkness can't hide from the light!" Pit exclaimed as he shoots his light arrows at him, much to their ineffectiveness.

"I doubt those toys could hurt me." Hela commented, completely confident their power is entirely obsolete against her.

Spidey morphs into his ISO Change: Libra-Spider Mode and unleashes his Meteor Light Barrage, all directed on Hades, but they cause nothing but tickle him. **"That didn't faze him…"** Spidey muttered. **"No matter! I'm still got more notes to play!"** He quickly switches to all of his various ISO Changes and uses their special attacks on Hades, but neither of them could barely scratch him. **"Something's wrong. These energy readings I'm getting from him are much higher than normal."** He noticed after scanning Hades's power level.

"NOW ISN'T THAT JUST…PRECIOUS!" Hades yelled as he shoots a massive blast at Pit and Spider-Man that destroys their respective armors entirely. While Peter falls to his death, Weiss saves him using her glyphs.

"Thanks." Peter thanked her.

' _NOT THE THREE SACRED TREASURES!'_ Palutena exclaimed when they noticed Pit's armor is completely destroyed.

"And my armor! I built that thing to withstand the HULK, and this guy shattered it like glass!" Spidey said.

"NOT QUITE SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YA?" Hades taunted them. "I'M SO GLAD I INGESTED THOSE ISO-NORN STONES. REMEMBER THOSE? AND IT'S A GOOD THING LOKI GAVE ME A NETHER STONE HEALTH INSURANCE. I MIGHT'VE BEEN IN A PICKLE." He sassily reveals he's been powered up by the Norn Stones and the Nether Stone.

"No wonder he's much stronger than usual!" Sonic remarked.

"Seems you all lost your advantage." Hela said.

"Shut it, witch!" Pit exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Hela threatened him with a simple glare.

"I'm sorry!" Pit quickly apologized.

 **BGM End**

"No problem. I still have the Dream Stone." Sonic reminded everyone he can power up to his ultimate form, but Hades has other ideas.

"I WONDER HOW THAT TASTE? YOU KNOW WHAT, PITTY AVENGIES? YOU "ALL" ARE LOOKING MIGHTY TASTY! DOWN THE HAAAAAAATCH!" Hades yelled, opening a large vortex in his mouth and starts to pull everyone in.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Pit yelled.

"THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED MY DAY TO GOOOOO!" Spidey shouted as he starts to get pulled in.

' _GET OUT OF THERE, GUYS'_ Palutena shouted.

"TOO LATE!" Lucina shouted as they all scream while getting completely swallowed by Hades.

Hela laughs after such a wondrous display. "Not bad, not bad. But I can sense they're still alive." She told him.

"I GOT THAT COVERED, SWEETIM'S." Hades lifts his hand in mid-air, and in a quick second, summons Dark Weiss and Dark Lucina to the scene. "YOU TWO. GO INSIDE MY BELLY AND DESTROY THE AVENGERS. MAKE IT SNAPPY FOR THE LOVELY HELA." He ordered them.

"As you wish, my master." The dark commanders bowed before they are teleported into his stomach.

* * *

 **Somewhere disgusting…**

"Uh-oh…Where are we?" Pit and Spidey find themselves lying on a squishy floor, slowly rising on their feet and take a glance of their surroundings.

"Ugh. This smell…" Spidey said in disgust, waving the disgusting odor away.

"Lady Palutena? Can you hear me? Hello?" Pit shouted but receives no reply. "I guess she can't hear me."

Peter touches his earpiece to connect with the rest of his team only to receive static. "I can't get in touch with the others. Ero, you still there?" Spidey asked.

' _I never left.'_ Ero responded.

"Good. Any idea where we are?" Peter asked as they are quickly confronted by Handoras, who look a little more…cellular than usual. "Handoras?"

"These guys are like grosser versions of Underworld monsters. Blugh!" Pit said as they fight them.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Hades's Belly**

' _See, Hades. I told you they were still alive.'_ Hela's voice echoes through their minds.

"Hela!" Peter responded while kicking a cellular Handora.

' _Oh my, you're right. I can't believe Pitty Pat and Silky are still alive.'_ Hades said.

"Hades! Where are we?" Pit asked after finishing off the last enemy blocking their path.

' _Why, in the belly of the beast, of course!'_

Peter's eyes widen, all paled up, "Oh god no…"

' _Oh god yes!'_

Pit starts to look green in the face as he holds onto his stomach, "I'm going to be sick."

' _Me, too. Well, there's more than one way to get rid of a bad chicken nugget. Maybe I should just expel you the old-fashioned way.'_

"NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!" Pit exclaimed.

"Can't stop now!" Hades said as the whole ground starts to rumble.

"NOOOOO!" Spidey screamed.

' _Whew…This is more difficult than I expected.'_ Hades muttered.

' _That's disappointing.'_ Hela remarked.

"Oh man! We are NOT going out this way! That would be the opposite of a hero's death!" Pit said.

"You said it. Let's find the others and find a cleaner exit." Spidey said as he shoots a webline to swing.

"There's nothing clean in here!" Pit retorted.

"Clean-ISH exit!" Peter retorted as Pit follows him to large, squishy blocks obstructing their path.

"What are these?" Pit asked the hero nerd.

"They look to be cells, though I'm not 100% sure. I've never studied in _godly_ anatomy." Spidey replied.

"Whatever. Let's just bust through them." Pit replied as they do just that, fighting more cellular Underworld monsters that takes them to a squishy green block.

"Wanna go up or go down?" Spidey asked his winged apprentice.

"At this point, heading up has gotta be better than heading down…" Pit replied as they carefully step on the green block, eerily feeling it's disgusting squishiness. "Ugh. Sooo…Gross…"

"And yet, this is nowhere near as bad as the time I helped Hank Pym travel through Hulk's body." Spidey said.

"Why? What for?" Pit asked.

"The details are too horrific for a young mind." Spidey said as they come across a familiar blue-haired swordsman, lying unconscious on the floor while surrounded by Hades's cell minions.

"Lucina!" Spidey exclaimed, then turns around when a purple barrier blocks their exit.

"We're trapped!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't panic! Let's focus on saving Lucina and defeating these gelatin creeps." Spidey advised Pit.

"Okay." Pit said, taking a deep breath. "Cells of Hades, hear my words! And, um...see our actions!" He started to sweatdrop. "Uh...something something...I'm going to rain death on you! I can't remember all the words, but that's the general gist."

' _Is that REALLY the best you have, little angel?'_ Hela taunted him as they fight off the cells surrounding Lucina.

' _My innards have so longed to hear your battle cry. How could you forget the words?'_ Hades asked as Spidey smacks some cells with a hammer made of webbing.

"I didn't have time to rehearse. I've been busy fighting evil, OK?!" Pit remarked, grunting as he round kicks a cell Komayto off of Lucina. "Lucina, are you alright?" He asked as he helps her to her feet.

Lucina groans as she tends to her aching head. "I'm fine…Can you explain where we are?" She asked them.

"You REALLY want to know?" Spidey asked, folding his arms.

Lucina takes a second to glance at her repulsive surroundings, sniffing the air to the point of almost feeling sick. "I feel terrible…" She said with her palm over her mouth.

"Let's get you out of here, princess. We still have to find the others." Peter told her.

"Okay…" Lucina replied, still feeling a little sick to the stomach.

"Feeling a little queasy, Lukina?"

The three incredible teen heroes turn ahead to see Dark Lucina leaning on the side of a wall smiling evilishly at them. "Dark Lucina!" Pit exclaimed.

"You are a weird girl if you can handle this stench." Spidey quipped.

"Thank you, Spidey," Dark Lucina smiled as she leans off the wall and walks towards the heroes. "If you don't want to smell the "wondrous" odor here, I can fix that." She quipped as she twirls her blade in the air, catching it casually.

Lucina draws out her blade, intending on finish her fight with her dark clone. "You two go on ahead. I'll end this now." She ordered her friends.

"Try to make it quick. We don't want you to get lost." Spidey replied, turning to Pit. "Let's go." He said as they run past Dark Lucina.

"Shall we dance?" Lucina asked her counterpart.

"I'll lead. And make sure this is your last dance!" Dark Lucina smirked.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST-Rage Awakened (The Origin)**

Dark Lucina immediately jumps into the air, using her dark aura to promote herself into a Dark Great Lord, coming down with a mad slam from her blade that cracks the floor, prompting Lucina to leap away.

' _Hey! Be careful in there, or you'll give me a stomach ache!'_ Hades said.

As Lucina lands back on the floor, she quickly style changes her suit into ElecCustom Style, brimming her blade with electricity and clashes with her clone's own dark blade. "Can't you comprehend what you're doing?!" She started talking to her clone during the clashes. "You're a puppet! Being used by villains who want to conquer other realms! Don't you have any free will at all?" She asked before they leaped away from each other.

"Couldn't care, as is my fate." Dark Lucina replied.

"Fate can be changed!" Lucina retorted.

"Really?" DL sassily replied.

"Yes, really!" Lucina retorted. "Maybe a small part of my heart stopped believing in fate and that gave rise to you. But it would seem you've never inherited my bonds with my friends, and how we used that bond to repeatedly change our fate!"

' _Ugh. So cliché.'_ Hades commentated.

"Shut it, demon!"

"Are you done babbling yet?" Dark Lucina asked, caring less what her goody counterpart says.

"Give me another minute." Lucina muttered.

Dark Lucina lunges at Lucina, barely cutting off a bit of her hair as she rolled away. The shadow swordswoman slashes the air repeatedly, flinging dark slash beams her counterpart managed to maneuver through until she ran towards her. When she slashed, Lucina jumps over her attack and lands on the wall behind her, immediately bouncing off it when she tried to stab her, accidently stabbing the wall instead, leaving her blade stuck as she tries to rip it out. While she's distracted, Lucina charges up the electricity in her blade. With a mighty roar, she stabs the ground, releasing her electricity all around the chamber and through Dark Lucina's immobilized blade, using it as a conduit to shock the owner herself with excoriating pain. Through the pain, Dark Lucina freed her sword. But as she turned around, angry at her counterpart for shocking her, she quickly grew pale as Lucina stabbed her through the chest, critically wounding her.

 **BGM End**

"Guess…it is possible…to change one's fate…" Dark Lucina weakly said as she slowly fades into nothingness.

Lucina silently sheathes her sword, "…Never forget." She says before rushing off to find her friends.

* * *

 **With Spidey and Pit…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Hades's Belly**

"Ugh! This place's like a maze!" Spidey said as he and Pit continue exploring the insides of Hades while they continue fighting cells in search of their missing friends. "Why is the body of a god so complicated?" He asked as he web strikes a cellular Shildeen.

"If only Lady Palutena were here to help us. She'd be so grossed out." Pit said.

' _Unfortunately for you, I have a stomach of steel.'_ Hades said.

"So that's why we can't communicate with Lady Palutena, or our friends." Pit replied.

' _And you're just lost without her to do all the thinking for you, aren't you, Pitty?'_ Hades asked.

"She doesn't do ALL the thinking. I have ideas too. Occasionally." Pit replied.

' _Then tell us, little angel. Why exactly are you trying to defeat Hades and my father?'_ Hela asked.

"We're all responsible for maintaining a certain order in the universe. As the Goddess of Death, you should know this better than anyone. But Hades and Loki's greed has thrown everything out of order. They've overstepped their bounds by exploiting and desecrating souls. And they've disrupted the balance between the earth, the heavens, the Underworld, and our universes." Pit answered, sort of repeating what Palutena said earlier.

' _Was the big speech needed to hide your plagiarized nonsense to me?'_ Hela replied.

"Like I said, I have ideas too. Sometimes." Pit muttered.

' _Now let's ask the same question to Silky: Why exactly are you trying to stop us?'_ Hades asked Spider-Man.

"Easy. Because it's my responsibility." Spidey replied.

' _Responsibility? But you're just a simple mortal? You have no reason tangling with gods.'_ Hades said.

"No, but I can't walk away when you've put so many lives in danger. It's my job to protect the innocent. Even if my opponent is a god, I won't turn away. That's who I am." Spidey said, simple and sweet.

' _You're a brave little spider. And no big speech to boot. After Pitty Pat, you're now my most second favorite person I want to kill.'_ Hades said, developing some respect for the Web-Slinger's heroics and never give up attitude.

"Uh…that's nice of you to say. I think?" Spidey said as they proceed through Hades's belly, fighting some more monsters as they head upward. "Where do you think we should go, Pit?" Spidey asked his angel pal.

"It looks like there's a way forward, guys." Pit said, trying to mimic Palutena's voice.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena!" He said with his normal voice.

"But you have to be careful, Pit. You're too handsome to lose." Pit said in Palutena's voice again, while Peter simply shakes his head of his antics.

"Now that's something we can both agree on!"

"You're really starting to lose it here, aren't ya?" Spidey asked him.

"No! …Maybe." Pit shamelessly replied.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I do it all the time. I talk to a stone gargoyle when I'm in need of company." Spidey replied, referencing Bruce, the non-talking stone gargoyle he tends to talk to when he's down.

"…You live a miserable life." Pit responded to Peter's weirdness.

"Don't remind me." He said casually. "C'mon. I think I saw a grind rail up ahead." Spidey said as they approach a series of grind rails in a large chamber.

"How is there a grind rail in here?!" Pit asked.

"Maybe they're his veins." Spidey guessed as they ride them.

"Weird. I thought grind rails were, like, a gift from the gods." Pit said.

"Or construction workers." Spidey quipped.

' _I'm hurt. Have you forgotten that your dear friend Hades is a god too?'_ Hades asked as they land on a platform with more monsters to kill.

"But why would you help us to get to our destination? What's in it for you?" Spidey asked after finishing the small fry.

' _Always the optimist, Silky. Who's to say this grind rail goes anywhere at all?'_

"Uh-oh." Pit muttered as he's riding already riding a rail that leads to his stomach acids.

' _Just relax and enjoy the ride. Wherever you go, I'm sure you'll be dead.'_ Hades laughed as Pit starts to fall, only for Spidey to swing by to save him.

"I hate this place!" Pit exclaimed.

"You and me both!"

The boys turn their heads to see Weiss already fighting her crazy dark clone, Dark Weiss, on a medium-sized platform surrounded by stomach acids. "Weiss, you need help?" Spidey asked as he swings to her.

Weiss blocks a sword swing from her crazy counterpart using her rapier. "I got this! Move on ahead! I'll catch up!" She replied.

"Okay!" Peter said as he holds onto Pit tight and swings through a door, leaving Weiss to have her final battle against her dark clone.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep OST-Rage Awakened (The Origin)**

"This will be the last time, I'LL EVER SEE THAT DISGUSTING FACE!" Dark Weiss cackled as she changes into her Dark Maiden Style Change.

"Bring it, ugly!" Weiss taunted as she goes into her Maiden Style Change.

A dark glyph is placed in front of Dark Weiss, creating what appears to be an icy version of a Mindless One, the Dread Dormammu's one-eyed stone minions. She commands it to charge at Weiss, forcing her to leap away from the shoulder tackle. "What the heck is that?" Weiss asked herself before she's confronted by her dark self, who creates a clone of herself to double team their light half, forcing her on the defensive while they laugh crazily. _'Just what I needed. Another clone. I guess this is what Peter feels like.'_ She thought, breaking free from their combined assault with a windy vortex.

The heiress turns to see the Mindless One ramming for her, so she quickly hopped off its head over it as it trips on the floor. "You don't seem very bright." She quipped until she noticed her clones on her sides as they unleash devastating pillars of either water or fire that's aimed at her. Before they collided, Weiss summons the Seven Rings of Raggadorr to shield herself, but the stress quickly becomes apparent and can't keep this up for long. To even the odds, she managed to summon an Arma Gigas behind her, using the extra assistance to break free from the elemental struggle. Weiss quickly blasts one of her clones, destroying it as her Gigas clashes with the Mindless One. The one-eyed monster fires a beam from its eye, easily destroying the arm the Gigas was holding its sword, leaving it open to be lunged and pinned to the floor. The Mindless one goes for another blast, but the Gigas covers it eye before it could fire, destroying its remaining arm while the Mindless One destroys itself.

Meanwhile, the two Weiss continue to go at it, clashing their rapiers many times at incredible speeds. "Pathetic! Lame! Never knowing how to have fun!" Dark Weiss ridiculed her light self for always being a little too serious and at times bossy. She goes for another slash but Weiss jumps into the sky to avoid getting sliced.

"While I would _love_ acting like a crazed maniac 24/7, someone has to keep my friends in line when they get in trouble, which is almost all the time." Weiss sassily replied, jumping down and dropkicks her clone to the edge of the platform that leads to the acid below. Weiss backflips to a glyph behind her and bounces off from it to kick her clone off the platform, causing her to scream while she falls to Hades's acids, finally ending her craziness.

 **BGM End**

"Whew. Some peace and quiet." Weiss said until a bubble rises from the acids and pops to release a devastating odor, too unbearable for the heiress to handle. "Argh! I'm gonna be sick." She said, looking a little green.

* * *

 **Back with Spider-Man and Pit…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Hades's Belly**

"This grind rail just keeps going…And going and going and going." Pit said while he and Peter ride a seemingly never-ending grind rail to a purple enclosed space with no exits, spotting a familiar speedy hedgehog having fun with the enemies in the area.

"Sonic!" Spidey exclaimed, getting his attention.

"Sup, guys. Glad I found ya." Sonic casually greeted while hopping off a Skuttler Cannoneer. "Was running all over this zone looking for you, then got trapped in here."

"You don't seem any worried." Pit said.

"When I ever?" Sonic grinned.

' _You know, guys…I'll miss you when you're gone.'_ Hades said as he starts punching himself on the inside, hoping one of his punches will hit them.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed, barely vaulting over a fist.

"Gah!" Spidey exclaimed as he swings over another fist.

"Augh!" Pit shouted as he ducks under one.

' _Hahahaha! Surprised?'_

"A little bit. How did you just punch yourself?" Spidey asked.

' _Aww, now you're making me feel bad. And when I feel bad…I get hungry.'_ Hades starts to eat, swallowing down broken structures and more Underworld troops into the room with them.

"Waaaah!" Pit exclaimed as they rolled away from the falling debris. "What is all this?!"

"You really got eating things, man. You're already on the road to a stomachache with how many souls you've eaten." Sonic quipped.

' _But souls are delicious. They're like bacon—they taste good on everything.'_

"But if you eat them, you completely remove them from existence! They can't move on or...or be reincarnated!" Pit argued.

' _Huh. I never really gave it much thought. Besides, what do you mean by reincarnation anyway?'_

"You know, being reborn as someone or something else." Pit responded.

' _Which means a different body, different memories, and different experiences, yes? So isn't being reborn as "something else" the same as being "removed from existence"?'_

"No…uh…" Spidey replied as he rubs his confused head.

"I…I…Eating souls isn't right!" Pit said.

' _That depends on your definition of "right." All living things survive by eating other living things.'_

"So what? You're a god. You should be above all that!"

' _Gods are above living things, which doesn't necessarily mean we care about them.'_

"You gods need to be taught a lesson." Sonic said.

"I can't believe you just said that! That's it! In the name of the living, we WILL destroy you!" Pit declared.

' _Ugh, you're so boring. I really wish you'd leave. Unfortunately for you, there's only one way out.'_ Hades said.

"No NO NO NO NO!"

' _Cheer up. You've been PRIVY to a side of me that no one else has—my insides! And now you'll be privy to the inside of a privy too. TootleLOO!'_

"OK, OK, fine. I give up. Please spare us. PLEASE!"

' _Obeying the call of nature is part of the cycle of life. Tell me, Pit, why do you hate life?'_ Hades jokingly asked while Spidey finishes off the remaining monsters, opening a hole in the room.

"I'm getting sick of this. REALLY sick of this." Spidey said as he turns to Sonic. "Weiss and Lucina shouldn't be far away. Help them catch up." He ordered.

"On it. Back in a flash!" Sonic boosts to the other end while Spidey and Pit run towards the new hole in the stomach, running inside a white room that displays footage of Forces of Nature troops on the walls.

"What's all of this?" Spidey asked.

' _It would seem the Goddess of Nature has somehow found herself in my realm. Hades. Be a dear and get rid of them for me.'_ Hela ordered.

' _Anything for you, my love. After this, shall we go see a movie?'_ Hades replied.

' _Now!'_ Hela said with a cold, threatening tone.

' _Playing hard to get. Okay. Pardon me, if you will, boys. I must go entertain my guests.'_ Hades replied.

"Hello? If Viridi's army is attacking, they're doing it awfully quietly." Pit said.

"At least I'M doing something, Pit. You're such a slacker. Ugh!" Spidey said, mimicking Viridi's annoying voice.

Pit laughed, "You almost sound like her!"

"And just as annoying." Weiss's voice enters their ears as she, Lucina, and Sonic have finally caught up with them.

"Sweet. We're together again. Group hug?" Spidey asked.

"Maybe later, Spider-Man." Lucina smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Sonic said.

 **BGM End**

The reunited team heads through a door, and then comes to a skidding halt when they notice a round, dark blue creature with legs, resembling something that of a heart. "Is that Hades's heart?" Lucina asked as it hops and runs away.

"Wait! Come back here!" Pit shouted.

"Are we going to attack it?" Weiss asked.

"You mean give it a "heart attack"?" Sonic grinned from his pun.

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"Guess we're all in agreement." Spidey said as they proceed to battle.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

Everyone scrambles around the arena to better fight the runaway heart. "Y'know. It's actually pretty cute. Especially when you compare it to his…bowels." Pit said as he shoots at it, forcing it to run away from him.

"Don't remind us." Weiss said with a deadpan tone, shooting enough ice pellets that forces the heart to produce a copy with a yellow aura. "Two hearts?!" She said, surprised.

Sonic boosts towards the yellow-aura heart for a powerful spin attack, causing the thing to explode and send him packing through the air before crashing down on the ground. "Now THAT was a heart attack..." He grunted while bouncing on his feet for more action.

The scared heart continues running wildly through this small maze, skidding to a halt when its path is suddenly covered by a wall of webbing. "Let me give ya a heart-felt KICK!" Spidey quipped, swinging from behind and kicks the heart to his web trap for Lucina to jump up for an air slash, damaging the heart but accidently freeing it from the webbing, allowing it to run away again.

"I thought using souls to create monsters was evil... But at least those souls are being used in some other life." Lucina pointed out, using her bow to try and get some good shots on the heart.

"But Hades and Loki have taken this too far. They've stolen so many souls from across dimensions, putting everything in chaos." Spidey said as he webs up the speedy heart.

"It's kinda like what Viridi says about humans disrupting the balance of nature." Weiss remarked as she fires on the heart with more ice attacks to slow down its rapid movement.

"But these guys are taking it too far! The whole universe is at risk because of them! They have to be stopped!" Sonic said with a quick elbow to the Heart, tripping it.

"And the only ones who can stop them are us and Lady Palutena! Now let's show them what we're made of!" Pit said.

"Right! Let's start it right now!" Spidey leaps into the air towards Hades's heart. He forms a large web hammer to smack it in the "face". Then while he's still high in the air, Spidey grabs Pit with his webbing and spins him around while the heroic angel repeatedly shoots at the heart, then quickly webs yanks Weiss up for some hardcore slashes, doing the same for Lucina so she can give it a roaring downward strike, and lastly webs Sonic higher to the air to boost down and stomp on the heart, allowing Spidey to slingshot himself for the finishing dropkick, speedily webbing it and slams it to its destruction.

 **BGM End**

"Your heart wasn't even in it!" Spidey smirked.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Pit asked as Hades's heart explodes, sending them all flying into the air screaming. Thankfully for them, Dark Pit zips by on the Lightning Chariot to pick them up, grabbing them out of the air as they burst out of Hades's chest.

"UGH…" Hades grunted in pain.

"If it weren't for that explosion, I never would've found you guys." Dark Pit told them.

"I'm sure glad you did!" Pit replied.

' _It's good to see you guys!'_ Palutena smiled.

Hades growled as he stands back up. "THAT WAS VERY "NICE"!" He yelled as he reaches for them, but a bright light shines above them.

"Good-bye, Hades!" Spidey winked as they are whisked to safety before he could grab them.

Hades pulls back and looks at his empty hand, "THAT REALLY HURT." He then turns to Hela who still sits on her throne. "WELL? WAS THAT ENTERTAING ENOUGH FOR YOU, MY DEAR?"

"Oh, quite. But not enough for me to go out with you. Sorry." Hela smirked.

"NOW THAT HURT. BUT HEY…AT LEAST I'M NOT DEAD." Hades said with a pose.

Hela sighed, "Wonderful…"

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. Just our luck. Loki has almost conquered the Nine Realms and we're sitting here powerless against him.**

 **Pit: Without your armor to finalize or the Three Sacred Treasures, what can we do? Leave Sonic all the glory?**

 **Palutena: Cheer up, guys. I might know someone who'll give us the advantage we need.**

 **Spider-Man: Really? Who?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **Web of Trials**_

 **Spider-Man: If it isn't my favorite old hag. Why are you here?**

* * *

 **KFX Here: I'm gonna have some fun with this next chapter. Pit AND Spider-Man are gonna get some new equipment, while also meeting some familiar faces, among those faces is Madame Web, making a return since** _ **Flaming Web of Light and Shadow.**_

 **Question for my fans: Name ONE fancy ability you want Spidey's new "Divine Armor" to have and I MIGHT consider putting it in. MIGHT, I stress. Just wanna hear your thoughts. Fair warning: I won't put all your suggestions or else it'll be a mess.**


	29. Issue 26: Web of Trials

_Issue 26: Web of Trials_

 **Skyworld, Peter's Lab**

 **BGM-Mega Man ZX Advent Tunes OST-Dive into Depth (DNA Copy)**

"Spidey, are you done yet?!" Pit asked Peter from behind his chair, waiting impatiently as the genius engineer is doing all he can repairing the broken pieces of the Three Sacred Treasures and the Arachna-Prime Armor. "C'mon, hurry up! Loki's almost conquered the Nine Realms! If we don't do something soon, our worlds and Asgard are doom!"

"Don't you think I know that! Stop stressing me out! This stuff takes time!" Spidey retorted, getting annoyed by his constant worrying.

"But we don't HAVE time!" Pit retorted.

"I'm going as fast as I can! I don't have a lot to work here, ya know!" Pete retorted back, sighing to calm himself as he returns to his work. "Repairing the Arachna-Prime Armor isn't difficult. It's the DX Tech Node that'll take days to create another, and the equipment I need is back on Earth. Without it, I can't finalize with Ero." He said as he grabs ahold pieces of the Three Sacred Treasures. "And sorry to say this, but even if I repaired the Three Sacred Treasures, I don't think it'll make a difference, not against Loki and Hades's new power."

"Can't you upgrade it?" Pit asked him.

"I could, with the ISO-8. But I'm not exactly confident it'll be enough with the time we're given." Peter replied.

"Why don't we use the Dream Stone to create ourselves totally awesome, ultimate weapons?" Pit asked with a happy face.

"Yeaaaah, but Sonic took it, remember? He and the others are defending Viridi's home from Hades's forces. The big guy wasn't too happy we busted through his gut." Spidey said.

"So is our grand plan allow SONIC to have all the fun in the final chapter? This is totally lame." Pit groaned.

Peter sighed, "Probably. That gloryhog."

"Looks like you two could use some help." Palutena's voice enters their ears as they turn to see her walk in the lab.

"No kidding. Can't you use your god magic to repair this stuff?" Spidey asked the goddess.

"My power might not be able, but I think I know someone who can." Palutena replied.

"Really, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, excited.

"Yup." She smiled as she summons a door to their destination. "We're leaving now. We don't have a moment to spare."

"It's go time!" Pit rushes towards the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spidey materializes his "Spider-Driver X" Extreme Gear, hops on it and flies off with Pit to the skies to fight Underworld monsters and Nature troops that appeared out of nowhere.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The Three Trials**

' _Given the current circumstances, I don't see how we can defeat Loki and Hades.'_ Palutena said.

"Y'know. You _could_ always help us out. I mean, REALLY help us instead of sitting at home drinking hot cocoa." Spidey quipped while using his Spider-Orbitars to shoot at Nutskis, insisting that Palutena should actually fight with them.

' _But it's SO warm. How can I turn away?'_ Palutena joked as she actually drinks some hot cocoa.

' _She wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. She would simply get caught in the crossfire.'_ Ero said, almost making Palutena choke on her drink from the harmless insult.

"So you got us some help?" Pit asked while firing at enemies with the Palutena Blade.

' _Not yet. That's why we're going to meet Dyntos.'_ Palutena replied.

"Sweet. Always wanted to meet the god of snacks!" Spidey joked.

' _Actually, he's the god of the FORGE. He made the Three Sacred Treasures. He creates ALL weapons in this world, even that sad little one Pit's using now.'_ Palutena pointed out.

"But isn't that one called the "Palutena Blade"? Aren't you insulting yourself?" Peter asked, not much as a joke, just curious.

The goddess of light can feel all eyes directly on her as they hear her cough to get back on topic, _'…ANYWAY. Thanks to Hades, your armor and the Three Sacred Treasures are out of commission. But I'm hoping Dyntos will create a new weapon for both of you.'_

"Shouldn't our friends also have new weapons?" Pit asked.

' _Maybe. But they simply lack the strength to wield them. Their bodies will crumble as their minds collapse to the madness.'_ Palutena joked.

"It's also because they're not here." Peter said.

' _I prefer my reasoning better.'_

"So is this Dyntos really that good?" Spidey asked.

' _What part of "GOD of the FORGE" did you not understand?'_ Palutena asked, annoyed.

' _Think of him as the Dwarves from Nidavellir.'_ Ero said for comparison sake.

"Dwarves can create weapons?" Pit asked.

' _Indeed. They created Thor's hammer, Mjolnir: Strongest weapon in all the Nine Realms.'_

"WHOA! Seriously?!" Peter exclaimed in amazement. "And this Dyntos guy is just as good as the Dwarves?!"

' _Roughly.'_ Ero smiled.

"WOOO-HOO!" Spidey happily loops in the air to hear they'll get a weapon that's as good as Thor's indestructible and destructive hammer. "Hear that, Pit? We're gonna get a massive, superpowered upgrade equal to Thor's! Yeah-ha! I want my armor to be made out of Uru! They do have that stuff here, right?" He asked but no one responds.

"That IS awesome. But I'm more curious to why we've got Underworld troops and Forces of Nature here…" Pit said as he shoots them down.

"And the Aurum. What's going on here?" Spidey wondered.

' _You'll soon find out.'_ The voice of an elder lady telepathically speaks to the two heroes through their journey to Dyntos.

"Who said that?" Pit asked until a floating head lady wearing glasses pops in front of him, scaring him away.

"Huh? Madame Web? If this day couldn't get any weirder." Spidey muttered, a little shocked to see her after so long.

' _Greetings, Spider-Man. And it's nice to meet you, Pit.'_ Madame Web greeted the two fearless heroes.

"You know who I am?" Pit questioned.

' _Of course. It wasn't that long ago I met your goddess *. How's it been, Lady Palutena?'_ Madame Web asked. (Madame Web was part of the meeting with the Council of Godheads mentioned in _*D-Avengers: God Mission Issue 1*_ where she briefly met Palutena)

' _It's nice to see you, Madame Web.'_ Palutena smiled.

"Why are you here? You usually show up when the universe is in danger and I have to fix it." Spidey asked her.

' _Isn't that's what's happening now?'_ Madame Web remarked.

"At least it's not my fault."

' _Not yet anyway.'_ She said, causing Peter to groan in annoyance.

"So who's Madame Web? Is she a god?" Pit asked, completely oblivious.

Peter scoffed. "If she was, she'd be the god of wrinkly fortunetellers." He joked.

Web sighed, ignoring the webhead's attitude, _'I am, what you may call an "advisor" to Spider-Man. I use the Great Web to read all possible futures that'll determine the fate of the world.'_ She explained.

"So does that mean you know if we win the battle against Loki?" Pit replied.

' _I'm not going to spoil anything.'_

Pit groaned, "Aww. Whyyyyy?"

"You'll get used to her saying that." Spidey told him.

' _You two are needed. You must be properly equipped if you want to stand a chance against Loki. That is why I'm assisting you in the coming trials.'_ Madame Web told the young heroes.

"Trials? What are you-?" Spidey asked, wondering what she's talking about.

' _Wha ha ha ho ho!'_ The sound of an old man's laughter interrupts Peter as they fly through a dark cloud, where they slowly see from the distance a large, silver sphere that almost looks like the moon but metal. _'Let's not spoil the surprise for them, Madame Web.'_

' _Ah, yes. Dyntos. Glad you could join us.'_ Web smiled.

' _Why, hello there, Palutena. The Other. And hello to your littler helpers as well!'_ Dyntos greeted everyone.

"Hey, Dyntos!" Pit rudely greeted the god of the forge.

' _That's LORD Dyntos to you, sonny!'_

"Whatever you say, old man!" Spidey rudely replied back, already getting the forge old tired of their rudeness.

' _I apologize for their impertinence, sir.'_ Palutena said.

' _I won't.'_ Ero could care less about apologies.

' _Ahem.'_ Palutena coughed to ignore Ero's rudeness. _'So do you know why we're here?'_

' _Of course! You want to slay Loki and Hades to protect the celestial balance.'_ Dyntos replied.

' _That's exactly right.'_ Palutena said.

""Slay" is a bit of harsh word though." Spidey quipped.

' _Oh, to be young, energetic...and have a head stuffed with wool!'_ Dyntos then chuckled. _'I jest, I jest. I like the cut of your jib! If you can make it all the way to me AND pass my three trials, I'll lend you a hand.'_

The spider and angel continue battling their flying adversaries as they approach the sphere base where Dyntos lives. _'Up ahead is Dyntos's workshop.'_ Madame Web informed them.

"Oooh! Fancy!" Pit grinned as they proceeded to destroy more enemies and went inside, quickly realizing this place is a lot bigger on the inside.

"From the outside, you wouldn't think a hall this big could fit inside." Spidey remarked.

' _It IS a bit incongruous.'_ Palutena said.

"I'm assuming these enemies were created by Dyntos?" Spidey asked.

' _The kid's a smart one. They might be forgeries, but they're superior to the originals. And they're just the tip of the iceberg! If you don't have the gumption to handle them, you've got no shot on either Hades or Loki.'_ Dyntos said.

"So if we pass the test, you'll make us new weapons?" Pit asked him.

' _Yessiree. That's a promise.'_

"Try not to make them terrible like the Cherubot I assumed you created. We want ours fast, powerful, and deadly that won't easily break from a pinky." Spidey rudely said to the forge god again.

' _Madame Web, you'd be wise to put a muzzle on your chicken.'_ Dyntos told the old spider mystic.

Madame Web sighed, _'Forgive me. That's how he is.'_

"Oh. Sorry about that. There's just a lot at stake. Didn't mean to be rude." Spidey apologized.

' _That's all right. Now I don't feel bad about what's gonna happen to you.'_ Dyntos chuckled.

"What did he mean by that?" Pit wondered.

"No clue, but I ain't liking it." Spidey replied as they get to the end of the hall and find themselves in an endless night sky, where they encounter large, animated versions of various weapons.

"This doesn't look good!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Watch out, guys!'_ Palutena said as they avoid getting shot by three blades and claw swipes from large claws.

' _Oh ho ho ho ho! Now THIS is a hootenanny!'_ Dyntos laughed.

"Glad one of us is having a good time!" Spidey retorted while they avoid the large Palutena Bow blades. "Are we there yet?!" Spidey exclaimed.

' _Almost. Look.'_ Madame Web directs them to tall, colorful crystal-like pillars coming into view.

' _Welcome, whippersnappers! Come right this way.'_ Dyntos said as they fly down to a platform.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Dyntos's Workshop**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-At the Seafloor Palace**

Lord Dyntos and the Mystic Madame Web float above a large pillar as they observe their young allies make a safe landing. "Lord Dyntos! Madame Web!" Pit exclaimed when he noticed them.

"If you want a new weapon, you two must prove your mettle by passing three trials." Dyntos said.

"Why is it always three?" Spidey asked, wondering why almost every puzzle or trial follows the "rule of three".

"Good question. Don't know. First things first. Go ahead and stand in the center of the room." Dyntos ordered.

The marvelous heroes walk to the center, feeling it lift them up to a higher level with several staircases. "What do we do now?" Pit asked.

' _Head up the stairs. Then, we'll explain your next step.'_ Madame Web ordered.

' _Each of your first trial consists of three challenges. You both must overcome all three.'_ Dyntos informed.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Spidey cockily said.

' _Be careful what you say, web-slinger.'_ Dyntos chuckled as the two head up the staircase, fighting different types of Monoeyes.

' _All sorts of enemies seem to be getting in the mix.'_ Palutena said as Peter kicks an Aurum Monoeye.

"Sometimes it feels like we're fighting the entire universe." Pit remarked as he blasts a Space Pirate Commando.

"Everyone _really_ loves us." Spidey quipped as he webs up a Porcuspine, throwing it aside and then reached two doors, taking down a few Flages, a Captain Flare, and some Bombeds.

' _You unlocked the doors.'_ Palutena said.

' _Pit, take the one on the left. Spider-Man, proceed to the door on your right.'_ Madame Web instructed.

"See you soon, Spidey." Pit said, giving his role-model a bro-fist.

"Do your best, Pit." Spidey replied as they each take their respective doors to their first challenge.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Pit…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Phoenix Mountain**

Pit walks out the door to find he's back on Phoenix Mountain. Speaking of the Phoenix, the flame bird screeches as it flies over Pit for a rematch. "I have to defeat this guy AGAIN?" He asked, grunting as he rolls from its flame breath.

Dyntos laughs, _'It was just tragic seeing the majestic immortal bird felled by a little angel and his mortal pals.'_

"That majestic bird tried to kill us!" Pit replied as he focuses on blasting it.

' _If it makes you feel any better, this Phoenix is one of Lord Dyntos's creations.'_ Palutena said.

' _That was supposed to be a surprise, you big party pooper!'_ Dyntos retorted.

' _You've done a lovely job with it, Lord Dyntos.'_

' _Well, thank you. I'm as puffed up as a pastry over the results. It may be my finest work yet!'_

"Yeah, it looks great." Pit muttered.

' _I'm choosing to hear only your words and not your tone, sonny!'_ Dyntos said.

Without the aid of the D-Avengers, fighting the revived Phoenix is gonna be a whole lot harder for Pit. "I can do this. I don't need anyone's help on this. YOU HEAR THAT, YOU STUPID FIRE BIRD!" Pit shouted, taunting the Phoenix to screech and flame charge at him, prompting him to roll to his right and repeatedly shoot it's back."Come and roast me!" Pit taunted it to continue attacking him. The Phoenix fires its feathers to make the angel run for his life. He uses his blade to deflect the remaining projectiles, leaving one to grab and throw at the bird's head, keeping it dazed and stunned for a powerful charge shot, ending the immortal bird once again.

 **BGM End**

"Extinguished again!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Sorry you had to go through that a second time.'_ Palutena apologized.

"And how's Spidey doing?" Pit asked.

' _He's…managing.'_

"That doesn't sound good." Pit said, a little worried what Peter might be facing.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man…**

While Pit's about to fight the Phoenix, Spider-Man swings through his trial door to find himself in a familiar training room that's usually used by a special group of individuals he knows all too well. "Hey. This is the Danger Room. The place where the X-Men train. Why am I here?" The webhead takes his time to explore the large circular chamber, until he spotted a gorgeous redhead wearing a tight green-and-yellow costume and her back turned to the hero. "It's Jean." Spidey said. "Sup beautiful! Any idea where your X-traordinary pals are?" He punned. Jean Grey stays silent, doesn't even bother turning around to greet her friend. "Jean? Are you alright?" He now asks in concern.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Phoenix**

" _ **Jean Grey is no more…"**_ A flaming aura in the shaped of a phoenix envelops the marvel girl, turning the green in her costume into a dark red color, slowly turning to face Spider-Man with fiery eyes. _**"There is only Dark Phoenix!"**_ She said as her cosmic aura envelops the whole Danger Room, putting it on fire.

"I did NOT sign up for this!" Spidey exclaimed.

The destructive cosmic force known as the Dark Phoenix sends out a flaming psychic shockwave so powerful, it shattered the floor as Peter is sent flying backwards to the wall. He groans in pain as his spider-sense warns him of the cosmic flames about to overtake him, forcing him on the run on the wall while the cosmic Phoenix laughs at him. "Jean! Snap out of it! We don't need to do this!" He starts to web swing when he notices the flames about to get closer, rolling onto the ground. "Break free! Take back control! I don't want to fight you!"

' _But you have to, because this isn't the real Dark Phoenix.'_ Madame Web starts talking in Peter's brain again.

"It's not?! Because it sure seems like it!" Spidey retorted as he continues escaping the cosmic fire.

' _She's one of Lord Dyntos's creations, with some assistance from me, of course.'_ Madame Web replied.

' _She's right.'_ Dyntos joined the conversation. _'Though I'm ashamed to admit it's not as powerful as the original. Replicating cosmic forces are quite tiresome.'_

"WHY ARE YOU ASHAMED OF THAT?!" Peter shouted while narrowly avoiding the flaming debris being telekinetically thrown at him.

' _Even though she's not as powerful, the Dark Phoenix is still mighty strong and can kill you if you're not careful.'_ Madame Web informed.

"I'm taking your advice and she's still killing me!" Spidey retorted as he's grabbed by the Dark Phoenix for a flaming uppercut. "Ero, help me out here!" Peter requested.

' _This is your trial. I'm not gonna interfere.'_ Ero calmly responded, denying to assist Peter even though he could likely die.

' _Use all your skills available. She's not real, so don't be afraid to cut loose.'_ Madame Web instructed.

"Alright, Jean! Sorry it has to come to this! Let's go all out! Spider against Phoenix!" Spider-Man powers his perfect aura to its max, releasing all the power he got as he enters Aura Arachnid Mode, with the enhanced nature-variant *. (The Reset Bomb Spidey got hit in _*D-Avengers: God Mission Issue 12*_ established a link with nature, giving him some control over it)

With a mighty claw swipe, Spidey slashes Dark Phoenix hard to the wall, angering her. _**"You will pay for that, insect!"**_ She declared.

" _Sorry. I don't get my paycheck until Tuesday."_ Spidey quipped.

The two avatars of fearful cosmic entities start to fight at a flashy high-speed, clashing all around the burning Danger Room while each fighter gets some good hits on the other. During their high-speed brawl, Spidey managed to repeatedly release a flurry of punches to the Phoenix's chest before quickly swiping her to the air for a remarkable web slam back down, but it's still not enough to put the destroyer of worlds down for the count. Dark Phoenix places a hand on the floor, unleashing dozens of flame pillars followed by destructive explosions overwhelming the chamber. Spidey managed to survive simply by blocking with his spider-legs, then senses the Phoenix rushing over for some brutal punches to the body, followed by a cosmic fire sword to chest that caused him to bleed quite badly, ending with a rotating spin of flames that knocks him through the air.

Through the pain, Spidey web zips back to the ground and managed to catch Dark Phoenix with his webbing after a few tries of her swerving away from them, yanking her to the stinger he protruded from his right forearm and severely stabs her. He then slams her face pinned to the ground as he prepares a Planetary Kumodama for the finishing blow. _"Planetary KUMODAMAAAAA!"_ He yelled, slamming the energy sphere to her chest, flashing away from the destructive explosion he caused with that attack, finally beating the Dark Phoenix copy.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Victory Theme**

" _Look at that. I beat the destroyer of worlds…"_ Peter said, panting exhaustedly as he powers down.

' _Be glad it wasn't the real Dark Phoenix.'_ Ero said as Peter groans himself out of the danger room.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back at Dyntos's Workshop**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-At the Seafloor Palace**

Pit and an already exhausted Spider-Man return at the same time where a new staircase forms to their left. "Saving the world, one mysterious door at a time!" Pit said, all puckered up.

"Oh yay…" Spidey weakly fist-bumped the air.

"You don't look so hot." Pit noticed as Peter sternly glares at him for making a pun, even though it was totally unintentional. "What? What did I say?"

"Just go." Spidey said as they proceed to walk up the stairs and encounters an Orne.

"Ah! Spidey! An Orne!" Pit exclaimed.

"I know. I'll get it." Peter sighed as he zips in and punches the Orne, destroying it because of a spider's sting, continuing to proceed up the stairs to find treasure boxes lying about with some Nutskis and Bumpety Bombs.

' _There's something weird about those treasure boxes.'_ Palutena sensed.

"Meaning?" Spidey asked.

' _My goodness, you're thick! It means they're all traps, you dunce!'_ Dyntos replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I KNOW. I was joking, you crazy old man. Gosh." Spidey said as the treasure boxes sprout legs to reveal themselves as Mimicuties. Peter groaned, "This place is hell." He said before getting bombarded with kicks.

' _You kinda deserved that.'_ Dyntos chuckled.

"I gotcha." Pit shoots down the Mimicuties, saving Peter as they destroy all the remaining enemies to reveal two more trial doors. "Yeah! Let's go for another one!" Pit said excitedly.

"Hope this one's decent." Peter muttered as they enter their own trial doors.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Pit…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Reset Bomb Forest**

Pit walks in a Reset Bomb Forest to encounter the mighty rock giant, Cragalanche once more. "Hey, it's Cragalanche!" Pit smiled, receiving nothing but dead silence and a boulder roll he quickly dodged from the rock monster. "Strong and silent as ever, I see." He remarked.

' _Yep, and he's still got a busted keister.'_ Dyntos referred to the weakspot in its butt, showing he truly replicated Cragalanche from top to its bottom.

"I have to hand it to you. Your craftsmanship and attention to detail is just amazing!" Pit complimented, focusing on shooting rocky's butthole.

' _If you wanted to, you could build the strongest army the world has ever seen!'_ Palutena said.

' _Not interested. Though creating enemies is terribly fun. I use yours and the Spider's experiences as the blueprints.'_ Dyntos said.

"Wait…You can see into our brains?!" Pit asked, surprised.

' _I gotta get permission from that stubborn Other first for his host, but yeah, I can.'_ Dyntos replied.

' _Lord Dyntos is powerful beyond imagination, Pit.'_ Palutena told him.

"Does that mean he's even more powerful than Hades, or perhaps Loki?" Pit asked, with Cragalanche responding with nothing as usual, except for a rock throw Pit blows up. "I hear you, Cragalanche. This is scary stuff." The rock man starts throwing punches at Pit, who managed to avoid most of them and flip-kick off the silent rock's face. Cragalanche counters by stomping the ground to create an earthquake, bouncing Pit off the ground but was quickly able to find his footing and slide under him to repeatedly shoot at its butt before it turned around. "Let me show you something Spidey taught me!" Pit runs up and kicks his opponent in the face, barely doing any damage but that's the point. It was used as a distraction so he could quickly follow up with some parkour over its head, charging up a shoot as he lands behind him and finishes him off with a powerful shot.

 **BGM End**

"Cragalanche crushed!" Pit exclaimed.

' _Good work there, sonny. Here's hoping the web-slinger is having a fun time.'_ Dyntos said.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man…**

"Let's see what we got here." Spidey muttered as he walks out the door to the rooftop of the one-and-only Baxter Building, home to the famous Fantastic Four. "The Baxter Building. Guessing I'm fighting one of the Fantastic Four's enemies. I wonder who it is? Dr. Doom? Mole Man? Namor?" He constantly asked himself until his spider-sense rang to flip back from a rocky fist, covered in flames, stretched from the sky, with the individual in question descends down on an invisible platform, showing off his purple outfit and disgusting green face as he smiles at the webhead.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Theme of Super-Skrull**

"Greetings, earthling. Hope you're ready to be annihilated!" He greeted Spider-Man.

"Super-Skrull was my seventh pick. Kinda hoping it was Blastaar." Spidey nonchalantly quipped as he preps for battle. The fantastic shape-shifter lunges at the webster, stretching his right arm and thrust its rocky fist on the human-spider. Luckily, Spidey leaped out of the attack in time to dodge his flaming fist barrage with his amazing reflexes, countering with a spin kick to the face. "Why wasn't this guy my first opponent? He's _so_ much easier than the cosmic chicken." He quipped as he flip-kicks the Super-Skrull into the air, leaping to the other side of the rooftop before webbing him up and slamming him down.

' _Then you'd be happy to know we were able to make this copy of Super-Skrull is MUCH stronger using the ISO-8.'_ Madame Web smiled.

"Huh?!" Spidey exclaimed as Super-Skrull leaps into the air and slams on Peter into the ground.

"Are you having fun yet?!" The alien asked as he twists his elastic body, then rapidly beats Spidey senseless while shouting, "Die, die, DIE," before lifting him up then smashing with a punch using a combination of the Fantastic Four's powers. "NOW DIE!" He yelled as he delivers his punch, flinging the wounded webhead across the roof.

Dyntos laughs as he watches Peter gets beat around by his creation, _'These Skrulls are an excellent species to mess around. Their impressive shape-shifting abilities could do wonders for my other projects.'_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Spidey yelled as he leaps away from a stretched flame fist.

' _You've fought Super-Skrull before. This shouldn't be a problem.'_ Ero calmly said.

"Says you! He almost burned me alive!" Peter retorted as he webs up Super-Skrull's eyes, then seconds later he burns it to ash. "Where's the Fantastic Four?! This is their building! Why aren't they around?!" He asked as he continues dodging the super-alien's copied attacks.

' _You aren't in your universe, sonny. You're fighting on my recreation of the Baxter Building in a pocket dimension created by Madame Web.'_ Dyntos told him.

"How the heck did she do that?!" Spidey asked as he avoids an invisible strike from the invisible Skrull.

' _Manipulating time and space to my will? It's easy. I practiced.'_ Madame Web joked as Peter gets suckered punch in the back.

Super-Skrull laughs from fighting a weak opponent, "Such a pathetic lifeform. Bow down to the Skrull Empire!"

"Make me, greenchin!" Spidey taunted.

The fake Super-Skrull growls from being mocked and prepares his rocky fists for attack. "Tenderizer!" He shouted as he launches a series of rocky punches Spidey's forced to maneuver through.

"No need to shout out your attack name! I have a spider-sense for that!" Spidey quipped, managing to web up his arms. "Let me show you some of my moves. Crawler Assault!" He shouted, assaulting the vulnerable Skrull with rapid berserker punches, kicking him away for another special move. "Ultimate Web Throw!" He snares him in a giant web, swinging him around overhead several times before finally slamming him next to a tall radio tower that falls on top of him, defeating the Super-Skrull.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Victory Theme**

Before entering the door to take him back, Spidey takes a quick second to web up his camera to take a picture with the unconscious Super-Skrull. "That's why J.J. pays me the big bucks!" He gives a thumbs-up to his camera as it takes the shot.

' _And yet you're still poor.'_ Ero quipped as Peter swings through the door.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Back at Dyntos's Workshop**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-At the Seafloor Palace**

Pit and Spidey exit out of their boss doors at the same time, waving at each other for completing that challenge as a new set of stairs forms for them. _'All righty. On to the next boss!'_ Palutena said as they progress upwards to encounter an Aurum Dohz zipping around like it's on speed.

"How is that huge Aurum enemy moving so fast?!" Pit asked.

' _I gave it a healthy dose of Dyntos magic! Can't have you two getting bored, now can I?'_ Dyntos replied as Peter yawns.

"You're already putting me to sleep." Spidey quipped as he web tangles the Aurum ship for Pit to blast into pieces. They fight more various enemies they've fought as they arrive on a platform with several enemies like a Juggernaut and a Fort Oink. "Guess we're back on lockdown, eh?" Spidey quipped.

' _What can I say? I like to make my guests feel secure.'_ Dyntos replied as Spidey strikes down the Fort Oink while Pit destroys the Juggernaut, then proceeds to work together to destroy the remaining enemies for their doors to open.

"OK, moving forward!" Pit said.

"Adios!" Peter said as they enter their challenge doors simultaneously.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **With Pit…**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-In the Space-Pirate Ship**

Pit returns to the Space Pirate Ship where he teamed up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to defeat Ronan the Accuser when he stole the Three Sacred Treasures. "The pirate ship. Let me guess: I'm going to be fighting Ronan again, aren't I?" Pit guessed.

' _Was thinking about it.'_ Dyntos said as a giant kraken appears out of nowhere to attack Pit.

' _A Kraken?!'_ Palutena responded.

"We never fought a Kraken!" Pit exclaimed as he dodges the swiping tentacles.

' _But the Guardians of the Galaxy did, and ate 'im too! You were supposed to fight the Kraken originally, but since this is a crossover that never happened.'_ Dyntos replied.

"Kinda glad. Didn't want to fight Ronan wearing the Three Sacred Treasures again. I would surely be dead." Pit said.

' _I can always add him as a bonus fight.'_

"NO NO! I'm good!" Pit retorted.

With every tentacle swipe, Pit dodges and counters, shooting his blade to disposes of each tentacle until it revealed the main octopus itself. "Prepare to be tenderized!" Pit declared confidently as the Kraken roars at him. The galactic fiend fires its water lasers at Pit. "Sorry, but I already took a shower!" He quipped as he dodges the steams of liquid. He stands still and shoots at the space octopus's face, causing it to roar in pain. "There's plenty more where that came from!" He grinned as he cuts through its energy orbs next. The angel narrowly avoids the rapid eye blasts, "Ah! Too close!" He said as he rolls repeatedly from the eye beams, proceeding to the shoot the eyes to blind it. And while it screeches in pain, Pit lands the finishing charge shot that possessed enough force to knock back the creature in defeat.

 **BGM End**

"That's right, you tentafool!" He exclaimed.

' _Tentafool? Uh, nice one, Pit. You've been hanging out with Spider-Man too long.'_ Palutena said with a deadpan stare.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man…**

Speaking of the wall-crawler, he suddenly finds himself on a daunting palace floating in outer space. "Oooh. I do not like this place. Not like this place at all." He said, having the eerie feeling he's been here before. He turns his head to the two large burning pillars in the shape of a familiar mad titan's head. He starts to whimper, "Pleeeeease I'm not where I think I am?" He asked. He slowly glances at several statues of some of Earth's mightiest heroes like Thor, Nova, and She-Hulk. Spidey slowly starts to back away in fear, "Oh no. No no no! Those geezers are straight out of their mind if they expect me to fight…" He suddenly stops when his back touches the body of a sinister purple man in highly metallic shiny armor. "Him…" He muttered in fear.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Theme of Thanos**

Before he knew it, Spidey was utterly slammed to the floor, then brutally pinned down by the foot of a mad titan. "Insect! What are you doing in my palace?!" The Mad Titan asked the scared spider.

"Hey, Thanos…Just dropped by to give you your girl scout cookies…" Peter weakly quipped, which only pushed Thanos to stomp him further. With his only available right hand, Spidey managed to web up an asteroid floating just close enough to yank onto Thanos's head, distracting the universal conqueror for a few seconds to free himself with a kick. "YOU TWO ARE VERY NUTS!" He shouted at Madame Web and Dyntos for creating a copy of the Mad Titan himself.

' _Be grateful it's a weaker version of the Mad Titan.'_ Madame Web calmly replied.

"HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!" Peter retorted as he scurries away from the titan's eye beams. "I would've preferred Sandman or the Rhino to this guy!" Spidey said as he barely jumped over a devastating punch to the throat.

' _Your final battle's against gods, sonny. Gotta learn to fight enemies you're not used to on a daily basis.'_ Dyntos replied.

"Then you should've chose Man Ape or Ultron…" Pete argued while being bear-hugged by a chuckling Thanos.

' _Be glad you're not fighting Dormammu!'_

"AAAAARGH!"

' _That's what ya get for mocking me, boyo.'_ Dyntos smirked.

Spidey growls, bursting into violet flames as he re-enters Aura Arachnid Nature Mode to fight against the cosmic emperor. _"'Bout to reach my limit with this form. Gotta make this fast."_ He told himself as he turns to Thanos. _"Hey, chinface! You ready? Good, I'm ready. I hope…"_

"Final Judgement!" Thanos yelled, firing cosmic energy beams Spidey blocks with an aura-enhanced web shield.

In a blink of an eye, Spidey punches the conqueror in the face. "Duck!" He said as he quickly disappears to Thanos's right to punch him again. "Duck!" He zips again this time with a kick to the chest. "Duck!" He zips around one more time for another attack. "Goos-!" His joke was interrupted when Thanos saw through his attacks and pinned him down by the throat.

"Is that all, insect?" Thanos smirked.

" _Probably not."_ He replied as he protrudes his aura spider-legs from his CHEST to brutally stab Thanos in the chest, causing him to step back a few for Peter to bounce from the ground to kick him in the face.

The Mad Titan growls in anger, charging his fist with cosmic energy. "Learn your place!" He unleashes a hard crescent chop on Peter, then proceeds to utterly bomb him with his bare fists for a bit before sending him to the air, the uses his cosmic energy to strike him. "COSMIC FALL!" He shouted as Spidey's enveloped in a large explosion. He laughs thinking he's won, only for webbing to suddenly appear on his chest and sent flying into the air to meet with a hundred afterimages of Aura Arachnid Spidey.

" _GET READY! ULTIMATE MAXIMUM SPIDER!"_ The Spiders said in unison, all blitzing Thanos with lightning-fast kicks through him as he's ensnared in webbing, all for the real Spider-Man to attack his chest with a Kumodama that seals the deal in a mighty explosive fashion. _"Havin' fun?"_ He taunted the beaten titan.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST-Winner**

"Biggest Baddie in the Universe Squashed by an Itsy Bitsy Spider! Now THAT'S a Daily Bugle headline I can get behind, _even_ though it was a weaker fake!" Spidey said as he gets a picture of himself with the defeated fake Thanos.

 **BGM End**

"Spidey!"

Spidey turns to the sky as he spots Pit waving at him from the space pirate ship and replies with his own wave, "Pit! Looks like you're done too!"

"Yup! We finished our trials! Can we have our new weapons now?" Pit asked the old forge god.

' _Not so fast. Do you remember the name of this issue?'_ Dyntos broke the fourth wall.

"Issue?" Peter tilted his confused head.

"Uh…Wasn't it "The Web of One Trial" or something?" Pit remarked.

' _You're still a couple trials short, child.'_ Madame Web responded, using her powers to seamlessly teleport the two heroes to their next objective.

* * *

 **With Pit…**

The angel was transported back to the same castle he and the D-Avengers raided ages ago, reuniting with two familiar faces as one of them simply says, "Hey there," to Pit.

"Magnus!" Pit exclaimed. "And…Dark Lord Gaol?"

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Boss Fight 1**

"Why are you here with Gaol, Magnus?" Pit asked as Magnus ran over to him.

"What can I say? The old god asked me to fight you, so here I am." Magnus replied.

" **Think you'll be able to take the both of us, Pit?"** Gaol asked, sounding less demonic and more like her woman self.

"I don't really have a choice!" Pit said, flipping through the Gaol's lasers to avoid them and counter with his own blasts, then was able to duck under Magnus's club swing and roll to his side. "Magnus, that's really you, right?!" He asked.

"The only and only." Magnus replied.

"I was sure you were another of Lord Dyntos's creations." Pit said.

' _That is the most likely explanation.'_ Palutena said as Pit avoids another club swing.

' _It's also the most incorrect. I just invited these two here to help test you.'_ Dyntos revealed.

"In that case, I have some questions for you, Magnus! Why were you so quick to join up with me and the D-Avengers when we first met? And how come you're stronger than any other human besides Spider-Man? AND-!"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Magnus interrupted Pit's long question.

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't have any answers for you. I'm only here to TEST you. Speaking of bug boy, where's he and the other twigs?" Magnus asked.

"Spidey's taking his own trial while everyone else is protecting Viridi." Pit replied, narrowly countering Magnus's kick with a kick of his own, followed by a charge shot that sends him flying to Gaol.

" **We've been told the god of mischief is conquering our worlds as we speak. You seek to oppose him, yes?"** Gaol asked the angel.

"Of course I do!" Pit replied as he dodges her arrows.

" **Then concentrate on proving yourself, not what we're saying. Hold your questions for after you all save our worlds."** Gaol said.

"Will do!" Pit replied, firing another charge shot that damages the girl in dark armor. The angel then clashes blades with Magnus, striking once then another with neither warrior getting a solid hit in. With a loud shout, Pit was able to deflect Magnus's blade off his hands, kicking him in the chest repeatedly before blowing him away with two charge shots.

"Gaargh!" Magnus cried as he fell.

" **Magnus!"** Gaol exclaimed, just as Pit dive kicks her helmet which barely did anything. He drops to the ground and repeatedly shoots at the armored woman, who uses her cape to block the damage then begins to fire at Pit, but luckily he was able to slide under her attacks and her armor to appear behind her, finishing her off with another charge shot to the back. **"AGH!"**

"And that's the end of the BOTH of you!" Pit said.

Magnus groans as he slowly stands up with Gaol. He smiles over Pit's success over them, "Not bad, angel face." He said before the two partners are teleported away.

"Where are you going?" Pit asked as suddenly he turns to the throne to see Palutena warps in. "Lady Palutena?! What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised by her sudden appearance.

She laughs, "Isn't it obvious, Pit? I'm here to finish you!" Palutena replied as she fires light bullets at the surprised angel.

"Do I really have to fight this imposter? I know you like making re-creations, but this is really in poor taste!" Pit said to Dyntos.

' _Oh, don't get all huffy now. Besides, if that Palutena is a copy, then where's the real Palutena?'_ Dyntos asked while Pit fights the fake goddess.

"Where she always is! Right, Lady Palutena? Uh…Lady Palutena?" Pit tries to telepathically contact his real goddess but she doesn't respond.

"Time to die, Pit!" Palutena unleashes a Mega Laser, briefly frightening Pit before he leaps away from the massive explosion.

"Oh no…Don't tell me that IS the real Lady Palutena. Now what do I do? I don't really have to fight her, do I?" Pit asked, now confused on what he should do.

"It won't be a fight. It'll be a massacre!" Palutena said as beams of light almost strike Pit, if he didn't move out of the way.

"Guess I have no other choice." Pit muttered. "If you are the real Lady Palutena, I am very VERY sorry for what I'm about to do!" He charges towards the goddess with multiple rapid-fire shoots, forcing her on the defensives with a Reflect Barrier, prompting Pit to step on top of the shield and jump, firing more energy shots from the air while she's unable to block them in time.

After suffering enough damage, "Palutena" cries in pain, with her face suddenly turning purple and completely grotesque, truly revealing it's a fake. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" Pseudo-Palutena exclaimed.

"What what WHAT?!" Pit repeated as he dodges a volley of her pink energy shots. "Well, I'm glad I decided to attack!" He avoids her head-smash to get up close and personal with his shots, firing a large powerful charged shot to the face, defeating the faker for good.

 **BGM End**

"You big fake!" Pit said.

"At least I'm beautiful!" She chuckled before falling in defeat.

* * *

 **With Spider-Man…**

The amazing web-slinger has been brought to the top of a recreation of the Daily Bugle during a festival along several large balloons during the parade, one that looks like Spider-Man. "That thing still creeps me out." He remarked on his balloon.

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Daily Bugle**

"Hey Spider." A "oh-so" seductive female voice rings "familiarity" in Peter's ears. He turns around to be facing famous thief in a cat costume, but also another spider wearing scarlet version of his costume, and a white-haired man wearing a red coat with his large sword sheathed behind it.

"Black Cat, Scarlet Spider, and DANTE?!" Spidey remarked in total shock.

"Long time no see, webhead." Dante said to the young hero.

"You guys are also fakes right?" Spidey asked if they're more of Dyntos and Madame Web's creations.

"Technically I am, but not what you're referring. Madame Web called us to test you. Tell me HOW did you get caught in a war between gods?" Kaine asked his "brother".

"I wish I knew the answer." Peter sighed, silently cursing his bad luck. He quickly hops to a wall when Dante decided to attack him with his "Rebellion" sword "Why are you here, Dante? We haven't fought each other since that time with Galactus." Spidey asked.

Dante shrugs, "Eh. Wasn't too busy with anything." He said as he whips out his iconic handguns, Ebony and Ivory, and begins shooting at Spidey.

"What? No evil demons or emo brothers to fight?" Spidey quipped as he runs along the wall, avoiding Cat and Kaine's double-team assault.

"Business's been slow. Thankfully I have a new game comin' up. Hope this one won't be a disaster like that reboot mission I once took." Dante quipped.

"That's great. Wish I knew what you were talking about. No wonder you're pals with Deadpool." Spidey zips up to Dante for a dropkick that knocks him back, then shifts his attention to Black Cat's sharp claws.

"I've always enjoyed our little dances, spider. You bust out your best moves under pressure." Cat quipped as Peter backs away from her claws.

"Let me show you a new one I've been practicing. It's called the "Web Tango"." Spidey quipped, attaching a webline to Felicia and pulls to make her spin, grabbing her by her hands as if they're really dancing.

"Oooo. I give that a nine out of ten." She quipped while seductively moving her finger on his mask.

"How 'bout a 9.5?" Spidey replied.

"Show me something more "exciting" and I'll reconsider to a ten." She replied back.

"Is it really WISE to flirt with your Ex?" Kaine asked Peter.

"Uhhh…" Peter responded.

"You're lucky your current girlfriend isn't here, or she'd kill you with your own tombstone." Scarlet said, knowing full well how powerful Yang can be when she's angry. He breaks up the flirting between the two and starts fighting Peter one-to-one.

"Don't tell her I promised a date to another girl." Spidey said as he avoids Kaine's punch.

"What did you do?" Kaine asked as his brother ducks from his stinger swipe.

"It was to save the world! I had no other choice!" Peter retorted as he kicks Kaine.

"Curse your damn luck." Kaine said.

The Scarlet Spider tries to punch Peter again, but without a spider-sense of his own, he was vulnerable to when he countered with his amazing Spider-Fu, quickly defeating the heroic clone. Spidey then turns his attention to Black Cat, leaping over her head to bounce off her back, kicking her to the ground to get pinned down with some hard webbing.

"Hope you didn't get your goop in my hair." Cat quipped.

"Don't worry. It comes off with ice and peanut butter." Peter quipped back until his spider-sense roars like a lion, telling him to leap away from a transformed Dante's sword after going all Devil Trigger.

" _ **Let's get down to business, with me as the winner."**_ Dante quipped.

"Come back when you win the jackpot, baby." Spidey quipped, using Dante's famous quotes against him.

Dante chuckles, _**"It's SO on now!"**_ He darts himself and his sword at Spidey before he dodges, quickly using Aura Arachnid Mode to pound the devil hunter with a giant fist he catches. _**"Argh. This is new."**_ He said as he deflects the aura arm away.

" _There's more where that came from."_ Spidey blitz through Dante rapidly and relentlessly from all directions, sending him to the air as Dante counters with rapid slashes from his sword and slams Peter back down. Just when he flies down, the webhead touches the floor, and then suddenly Dante is caught in a windy vortex made of webbing, sending him to the air for Peter to double axe him hard to the floor, but the demon hunter is not fully done.

" _ **You getting tired?! We're only just beginning!"**_ Dante taunted as he charges at Spidey with his Stinger, repeatedly attacking him. Before he could nail the final Stinger, to his surprise, Spidey dodge it at the last second, countering with a spin-made web hammer that defeats Dante out of his Devil Trigger.

" _And that's how you do it…"_ Spidey panted as he's well passed the limit of his aura form.

Dante groans as he stands up, "Not bad, Spidey. Next time I'll actually try." He quipped.

Spidey chuckles, "That won't make a difference." He said as his fighting friends are teleported away and in their place is a bald man holding a deadly-looking axe. "The Executioner?" He recognized Skurge, silent servant to the Asgardian goddess known as the Enchantress.

' _That's odd.'_ Madame Web spoke up.

"What is-?" Peter asked as he narrowly avoids the Executioner's deadly axe swings.

' _This guy was never on the menu.'_ Dyntos said. _'You were supposed to fight a copy of your Other. Then again it wouldn't really work because…'_ The god of forge hears the monstrous growl of The Other, causing him to sweat a bit as Ero is too much of a monster to be manipulated by him. _'It…wouldn't be a good idea…'_ He nervously chuckled.

"So why is this guy here?!" Spidey asked as he jumps from Skurge's axe slam.

' _It's no matter why he's here. Just defeat him.'_ Madame Web instructed Peter as he kicks Skurge in the jaw and bounces off him, panting heavily from the constant fighting and usage of Aura Arachnid.

"Kinda difficult…Pushed myself to my limit, but I'll try my best…" Spidey said, repeatedly dodging the Asgardian's axe swings, hopping on the arm of his axe to web up his face. As the silent Executioner tries to get the webbing off of him, Peter summons the strength to lift his axe. "I'll try to be careful with this. Don't be mad if I dirty it." He quipped as he swings the axe on the Executioner, sending him flying through the air in failure of destroying Spider-Man.

 **BGM End**

Spidey falls on his knees to catch his breath. "Are we almost done…? Getting a little thirsty…" He asked.

' _Almost.'_ Madame Web said as she heals Peter before transporting him away.

* * *

With only one trial left for each of them, Pit and Spider-Man are teleported onto a large platform in a black void. _'Good job there, lads!'_ Dyntos said.

"There's just one trial left!" Pit said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Spidey asked.

' _Yes, yes, hold onto to your pickle. Here it is. The Great Sacred Treasure.'_ Dyntos replied as they see the gigantic Great Sacred Treasure flying towards them.

"You're just giving it to me? I don't have to do something horrible first?" Pit asked.

Dyntos chuckles, _'That depends on your definition of "horrible".'_ He said as the Great Sacred Treasure aims at Pit, causing his eyes to widen.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Pit said. The Great Sacred Treasure only responds to his comment with an amazement of energy shots, forcing Pit on the run while Spidey just stands there watching.

"Where's my special prize? I had to fight friends and fake copies of the most powerful people in the universe for nothing?" Spidey asked.

' _Do you have to always be a whiner?'_ Madame Web mocked him. _'Your prize WILL show up, right after you complete this.'_

 **BGM-Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds OST-Galactus's Theme**

And right on que, Spider-Man's BIGGEST trial rises at the edge of the arena. A large purple helmet becomes _terrifyingly_ familiar to Spider-Man as it slowly rises along with the rest of his body. This cosmic creation is SO huge, Pit briefly pauses his fight with the Great Sacred Treasure to stare at it with a gaping jaw.

' _Ungh…'_ Palutena slowly wakes up from her sleep induced by Dyntos himself. _'What happened? I was asleep. Dyntos, did you-.'_ Palutena pauses as she herself is absolutely stunned at what Spider-Man is about to face, _'WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!'_ She shouted as the purple human-looking man TOWERS over the tiny spider.

"KNEEL BEFORE GALACTUS." The Devourer of Worlds himself, or a weaker copy of him, Galactus appears before Spider-Man, who has no clever little retort but to silently pray for his life because it looks like he'll need it.

' _How do you like our little creation, Spider-Man?'_ Dyntos asked him.

"LITTLE?! YOU CALL THAT "LITTLE"?! HE'S GIANOURMOUS!" Pit yelled while he contends with his own "little" boss.

' _That's Galactus, Devourer of Worlds. He should suffice as a final boss for Spider-Man's trial.'_ Madame Web said.

"I. Hate. _All of you_!" Spidey finally spoke, trying so hard to keep his raging anger inside as he now has to defeat the one villain that usually requires a few dozen heroes to give themselves a fighting chance against.

"Hahahaha!" A womanly voice echoes throughout the black void before finally making her appearance from a green mystic fog, appearing as a young, attractive woman with blond hair hovering over the fake Galactus. "This will do nicely." She said.

"The Enchantress?!" Spidey is surprised to see her here of all places.

"This may be weaker than the original Galactus, but under my control it should be enough to vanquish the rest of our enemies." The Enchantress uses her magic to gain control of the fake Galactus and commands it to smash the small Spider with an enormous punch, only for the web-slinger to swing away from harm's way. She then does the same thing to Great Sacred Treasure, taking control in an attempt to kill Pit with it.

"You were the one who sent Skurge. What do you want?" Spidey asked her.

"Loki doesn't want you mortals to interfere, so he sent me to deal with Dyntos, using his own creations against him." Amora wickedly smiled.

' _Lord Dyntos! Can't you do something to stop her?'_ Palutena asked.

"What can he do? Dyntos may be powerful in your world, but compare to me, his magic PALES in comparison. There's nothing you can do." The Enchantress boasted.

"We might be able to." Spidey said, saying he and Pit can stop her.

"Give me your best shot, peasants. Galactus! Great Sacred Treasures! Annihilate these pests!" Amora ordered, with Spidey managing to avoid the finger lasers from Galactus while Pit dodges the whirlwinds of the Sacred Treasure.

"Now this is a trial!" Pit exclaimed as he attacks his boss.

' _Look alive out there, sonny! This is a far cry from the Three Sacred Treasures of old, eh? This beauty is made of pure orichalcum!'_ Dyntos told him.

"Oh wow! …I don't know what that is." Pit replied. "How you looking, Spidey?"

"DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY ANYTHING?!" Spidey shouted after being caught by Galactus's gigantic hand.

"YOU ARE LIKE AN AMOEBA TO ME." Galactus taunted the little spider.

"Can an amoeba do this?!" Spidey unleashes the full force of Aura Arachnid once again to break free from his grasp.

' _Yes, Spider-Man. Push pass the limits of your strength. Only then you will prevail.'_ Madame Web advised him.

Spidey forms a humongous fist, almost the size of Galactus and punches him deck in the face. He lands on the ground and throws multiple Kumodama Webshurikens at the world eater, unable to make him flinch but still able to considerably damage him.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL RUE THIS DAY!" Galactus grows annoyed, firing his destructive eye lasers that blows Spidey away. At the same time, Pit avoids getting rammed by a charging Great Sacred Treasure, countering with his powerful shots while avoiding its predictable attacks. Meanwhile, Spider-Man webs swings away from Galactus's eye beams, swerving up close for his spider-legs to strike rapidly on him, webbing up an arm and with all his enhanced spider-strength, he loudly manages to get Galactus to punch himself.

" _How did you like THAT, huh?"_ Spidey mocked him.

"HOW DARE YOU…I NOW MUST SQUASH YOU LIKE THE BUG THAT YOU ARE!" Galactus declared as he charges up all his cosmic energy into a finishing smash, just as the Great Sacred Treasure prepares its massive laser attack.

' _WATCH OUT, GUYS!'_ Palutena yelled, all while the Enchantress laughs as the heroes are about to be utterly wiped out by the strongest creations in history.

"It's been fun fighting with you, Spidey. I never had a friend like you." Pit said, already accepting defeat.

" _Aww thanks. But it isn't over yet. Just get ready."_ Spidey fires a web strand at the Great Sacred Treasure and gets it to direct it upcoming blast at Galactus while he's still charging his finishing move. With a mighty tug, Spidey manages to get the large weapon to fire at Galactus, defeating the cosmic world eater as the fake plummets below.

"No! How can that be?!" The Enchantress asked, surprised. While she's surprised, Spidey yanks her by his webbing and throws her straight smacking on the Great Sacred Treasure, leaving Pit with the final blow.

 **BGM End**

"Good-bye!" Pit grinned as he unleashes a charged shot that defeats both the Enchantress and the Great Sacred Treasure. "Whoo hoo! And to the victors go the spoils!" Pit hopped in the air for their victory.

"I knew you could do it." Spidey gave the angel a congratulatory high-five.

' _Nicely done!'_ Dyntos smiled.

' _Great work everyone.'_ Madame Web smiled.

Despite her defeat, the Enchantress simply grunts as she flies back to the air. "I guess it doesn't matter if I've defeated you here. You're already sending yourselves to your death. Be wary, cretins. Your destruction is nigh." She ominously said as she vanishes into thin air.

"If that wasn't ominous enough, I don't know what is." Spidey quipped as Pit excitedly hops to pilot the Great Sacred Treasures himself, eagerly zipping across the sky with it.

"Now THIS is where it's at!" Pit said ecstatically.

"That's great, kid. Now where's MY prize?! Seriously! I almost died multiple times in one day!" Spidey complained.

"Okay! Okay!" Madame Web shows up in her chair that features the web of the millions of Spider-Men in the multiverse. With the wave of her hand, she magically summons a glass case that houses Spider-Man's brand-new Spider-Armor. "Here it is. The Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor. The Ultimate Spider-Armor in existence, created through a fusion between pure orichalcum and a mystical web substance called "Webtichin".

"That sounds made up, but okay." Spidey walks up to confront his brand-new spiffy armor. It has a divine shiny silverish-white color scheme with no web pattern with a heavenly design of black-and-blue accents all across the suit, a small black spider-symbol on the chest while five, sharp wing-like extensions arching on his helmet.

"Not bad." Spidey casually complimented the Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor.

"Not bad?!" Dyntos walks up to Spider-Man. "That's the greatest armor in the whole universe and that's all you could say?!"

"It's still a compliment." Peter nonchalantly replied.

Dyntos sighs as he can't deal with the hero's attitude, "I'm getting too old for this."

' _Oh, Lord Dyntos?'_ Palutena started speaking to him.

"Yep, that's my name."

' _That was quite a few enemies for "Three Trials," wouldn't you agree?'_

Dyntos chuckles, "I might have thrown in a few freebies. Though the stuff with the Enchantress was totally unexpected." He said.

At that moment he said that, Pit crashes the Great Sacred Treasure into the ground close to Spider-Man, almost kill him. "PIT!" He shouted at him.

Pit sheepishly chuckles, "Sorry."

Palutena, Madame Web, and Dyntos all sigh simultaneously. "Oh dear." They all said as Palutena picks up her heroes with her light.

* * *

 **One hour later at Skyworld…**

"Wow…" Sonic, Lucina, and Weiss said simultaneously, staring in awe at the massive Great Sacred Treasure Spider-Man is tinkering with.

"I know, right?" Pit grinned at their amazed faces.

"This will surely even the odds." Lucina remarked while she continues to stare at the large mech.

"Hehe. Loki and Hades won't know what'll hit 'im now!" Sonic grinned.

"Wish we got new upgrades." Weiss muttered as she wonders what Peter is doing on top of the divine machine. "Spider-Man, what are you doing?" She asked the webhead tinkerer.

"Tinkering." He simply replies.

"With a machine designed by a god?" Lucina remarked.

"Yup."

"You better give it cool upgrades!" Pit requested.

"Maybe."

Sonic laughs at Spidey's antics until he spots Palutena walking towards them, looking a little depressed. "Palutena, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"I have some terrible news…. Asgard…has fallen." Palutena sadly revealed, shocking the five young heroes that the golden realm of Asgard has been fully conquered.

"What?! You must be joking?!" Pit exclaimed.

"You serious?! The Asgardians were defeated?! Including Odin?!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Yes. Madame Web just informed me. Loki has fully taken over. Now only your world remains to be conquered." Palutena said to Peter Earth is Loki's last stop before complete domination of the Nine Realms.

"Even the mighty All-Father has fallen. This is daunting news indeed." Lucina said.

"What the heck are we gonna do?! If Loki's beaten Odin, who's like the strongest god EVER, do we even have a chance?!" Weiss asked, starting to feel things are getting hopeless.

"We have to. We're the only ones left who can stop Loki. This isn't time to give up!" Sonic said.

"What now, Spider-Man? Your world. All our worlds hinges on this battle." Palutena asked the leader of the D-Avengers.

"Once I finished prepping the Great Sacred Treasure, we're heading out _immediately_." Spidey said as he begins to walk out of the room alone.

"Where are you going?" Pit asked why he's walking away.

"I'm going to call a friend. One way or another, the war between the gods ENDS!" Spidey declared as the final battle looms over their heads.

* * *

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Opening**

 **Spider-Man: Hey, it's Spider-Man. This is it, Loki! Your reign of terror is over!**

 **Hades: Have you already forgotten little ol' me?!**

 **Pit: Shut your trap, Hades! We're taking you down! Both of you are gonna pay for the damage of our worlds!**

 **Loki: Simpletons. No matter how many of you gang up on me, it won't make a difference. I am the new All-Father of Asgard! I am the supreme god! You will all bow down to me!**

 **Spider-Man: Give us your best shot, Hornhead! For the sake of all of humanity!**

 **Pit: For the sake of the gods and the heavens!**

 **Spider-Man and Pit: WE'RE ENDING THIS!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: God Mission:**

 _ **War of the Gods**_

 **Spider-Man: Bring it on!**

 **Pit: Let's go!**

* * *

 **KFX Here: A brief description of the "Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor"**

 **Made from pure orichalcum and a made-up mystical webbing called "Webtichin"**

 **Designed to be the ultimate Spider-Armor in the universe and to take on gods**

 **Completely powered by divine energy**

 **Augments Spider-Man base powers to divine proportions**

 **Works well with Perfect Synchro and Aura Arachnid Mode**

 **Allows for greater control over nature and its elements, comparable to Viridi, who is the Goddess of Nature**

 **The final battle is gonna be a LONG one, folks. Don't expect it to go EXACTLY the same way as the original final boss. Expected some Marvel heroes to join the fray. Hope you'll enjoy it.**


	30. Issue 27: War of the Gods

_Issue 27: War of the Gods_

 **Skyworld, Peter's Lab**

 **BGM-Marvel's Spider-Man PS4 OST- "Spider-Man" (Main Theme)**

Peter sits in the chair of his laboratory, unmasked as he tinkers with the "Heaven Arachnid Supreme" Armor he was given to combat what will be the decisive battle that'll determine the fate of all mortals and gods. Eight of the Nine Realms have fallen, and Pit's world has been almost devastated. Only Midgard, Spider-Man's Earth remains. If the D-Avengers fail, the whole universe will fall.

As he silently puts the finishing touches to his helmet, his eyes glance to his wallet on the desk, showing a picture of himself as a kid and his loving Aunt May and deceased Uncle Ben. With the soul-consuming power of the Nether Stone in Loki's hands, it's possible his deceased friends and family are being used to strength his power, lighting a silent but raging flame in his heart.

He reaches his hand for his wallet and brings it closer to his somber eyes as he thinks of all the people that died because of him, like Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn, and of course his Uncle Ben. "I'll put you all back to rest…I promise." He muttered.

" _Peter…"_ Ero manifest beside his partner. _"It's time to go."_

Peter puts on his serious face as he grabs his mask, "Right…" he said as he puts it on then grabs his armor as he walks out with Ero.

 **Palutena's Temple**

The final battle is close to beginning. Most of the D-Avengers, Pit, and Palutena stand in her temple as they prepare for the upcoming assault. Sonic holds the Dream Stone in his hands, slowly closing his eyes to absorb its radiant power, transforming into the mighty silver-aura Ultra Sonic. Lucina and Weiss share the power of the ISO-Norn Stone together, and with Palutena's help, they absorb all its ancient magic to give themselves a major power boost, granting the swordsman her rainbow-aura "Great Lord Style Change" and the heiress the full potential of her rainbow-aura "Maiden Style Change".

They soon hear footsteps coming from the door and turn to pay attention to the grand entrance of their leader. They see parts of his new silver armor materializing onto his arms and legs. The black spider-symbol slowly materializing on the chest piece, surrounded by the decorative design of the black-and-blue divine accents. And as he slowly puts on his angelic-themed helmet, a blue halo of the spider appears floating behind his back, as the fully armored Heaven Arachnid Supreme Spider-Man opens his blue-colored lenses, standing straight to check his armor's HUD to see if it's working, and perfectly.

" **Let's play god."** Spidey spoke.

"Right." Pit nodded as he prepares to activate his fancy new toy, but Peter stops him.

" **Hold it…"** Spidey walks to the young angel to salute both his shoulders like he's being knighted. **"Congratulations, Pit. You're an Avenger. Make me proud."** He welcomed Pit to his team, more than impressed by his courage and bravery during their whole adventure together.

Pit is utterly speechless, feeling blessed to be honored to an incredible team of heroes and friends. He glances at Palutena, who smiles proudly for him, almost making him shed a tear.

" **Wanna do the honors?"** Spidey asked the newest member of the D-Avengers.

Pit wipes away the single tear in his eye. "Yeah! Avengers…" He jumps into the air as he materializes the Great Sacred Treasure to pilot. **"ASSEMBLE!"** They all strike a pose before they fly through the door to the Underworld.

 **BGM End**

' _The time has finally come, Avengers. This is the final battle. Good luck!'_ Palutena smiled.

" **Thanks! We're SO ready for this!"** Pit said.

' _Hades plans to invade Earth at any moment. We deal with him, then we go after Loki!'_ Ero said.

" **We'll get him this time! I know it!"** Spidey replied.

' _Hope you guys didn't get too lonely without me.'_

"Viridi? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

' _There's no way I'd miss the battle of battles! I made popcorn and everything! Phosphora and Dark Pit are also coming to assist!'_ Viridi said as she teleports them to the battlefield.

"We don't want you guys stealing all the fun!" Phosphora smiled.

"We're ending this, here and now!" Dark Pit declared as they defeated some more Belunkas and Chitauri, and just when the last Chitauri solider was destroyed, Hades suddenly flies out from the ground.

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-The War's End**

"HELLO AGAIN, PITTY AVENGIES. AND I'M SURPRISED TO SEE DEAREST PHOSPHORA AND GOTH PITTY HERE TOO." Hades greeted with his arms folded.

" **Hades!"** Pit said.

"PIT!"

" **Hades!"**

"PIT!"

" **Hades!"**

"PIT!"

" **Hades!"**

"Can we JUST get this over with already?" Weiss asked, annoyed by the repetitive chatter as Hades sneezed.

" **Excuse you,"** Spidey said, **"But anyway…"** He surrounds himself in his aura, bursting into energy as Ero materializes out of his body, roaring as a gigantic Man-Spider beast made out of blue energy with Spider-Man floating in his head.

"NOW IT'S REALLY ON!" Everyone yelled as Hades and Ero collides fists, shattering the ground for miles to come.

"ON TO VICTORY/ON TO DEATH!" They all exclaimed as everyone but Ero is sent backwards as he leads the charge against Hades.

" **LET'S GO, ERO!"** Spidey exclaimed as the totem god lets out a beasty roar, going in for a brutal swing onto Hades's face.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT YOU, DIVINE DEMON!" Hades said.

" _THAT MISTAKE WILL BE YOUR LAST."_ Ero replied.

' _You're actually helping?'_ Viridi asked the beast god as everyone either shoots at Hades from a distance or Ero counters all of his punches with his deadly claw swipes.

" _LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR. I'M NOT ABOUT TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS. THE NINE REALMS ARE IN DANGER. IT'S MY JOB THEY AND THE WEB ARE SAVED."_ Ero replied.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!" Hades asked as he actually deflected Ultra Sonic's boost attack. "MY POWER HAS SURPASSED MOST OF THE GODS!" He fires demonic fireballs Phosphora, Lucina, and Dark Pit barely dodged away from.

" _YOU'RE HOPELESSLY IGNORANT ABOUT MY POWER."_ Ero boasted as he swipes Hades's face.

" **Ha! You can only get away with that once! When Ero and I team up, nothing can scare us! Let's go, partner!"** Spidey smiled as he thrusts his right arm forward.

" _KUMODAMA BARRAGE!"_ Ero unleashes uncompressed Kumodamas from his mouth in rapid succession, weakening Hades for Pit to fire a powerful explosive charged shot from the rifle of the Great Sacred Treasure while Sonic unleashes an ultra boost attack to the god's face for Lucina to slash, Dark Pit and Phosphora to shoot with their power, and Weiss summoning a storm of the Bolts of Balthakk that almost knocks Hades to his butt.

' _Keep it going! You're slowing him down! Now's your chance to strike everyone!'_ Palutena ordered.

" _SHUT YOUR TRAP. THIS IS MY FIGHT. I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, WOMAN!"_ Ero retorted while striking repeatedly with his gigantic spider-legs on Hades.

' _You stubborn, no-good beast! I should've known you'd be like that!'_ Palutena retorted.

' _And you still have a crush on him.'_ Viridi teased.

' _No I don't! Let's focus on the fight!'_ Palutena retorted.

The Great Sacred Treasure flies around Hades, repeatedly flooding him with flurry of arrows from the chest cannon. "LET ME GET A CLOSER LOOK AT THAT SHINY NEW TOY OF YOURS." Hades said as he lashes out at Pit but was deflected by a large sword beam slash from Lucina, saving Pit's life.

" **Lord of the Underworld, it's time for you to pay!"** Pit declared.

Hades laughs as Weiss and Dark Pit fly around him like flies and tries to swat them as such. "YOU CAN BE AWFULLY CUTE, PITTY. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T SQUASH YOU ALL LIKE GNATS!" He declared and tries to punch Pit. Phosphora charges up Sonic as a destructive ball of electricity and fires Hades, causing him to get his arm stuck to the ground before he could attack Pit. "DRAT, MY ARM IS STUCK!"

"Sucks to be you!" Sonic smirked as Ero creates two clones of himself, with all three great spiders firing a giant beam that blasts Hades through the air, but it was enough to dislodge his arm.

"ALL BETTER!" Hades quipped.

" _I'M GOING TO SHRED YOU TO PIECES."_ Ero threatened.

"NOT IF I DO IT FIRST! HERE YOU GO!" Hades retaliates with a shredding whirlwind that knocks them back a few feet.

"Try harder, Hades!" Lucina said.

" **Great Sacred Treasure, do you thing!"** Pit combines his charge shots with Ero's Kumodamas to attack Hades, but he blocked their attack with a barrier.

"AVENGIES? I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Hades said, unleashing a powerful dark twister.

"Whoa!" Weiss exclaimed.

Pit's eyes widen, **"No no no!"**

' _If you get caught up in that twister, it will tear you apart!'_ Palutena said.

" **Sonic! Counter!"** Spidey ordered the hedgehog to spin fast enough to counteract the twister with his own.

" _SEE IF YOU CAN FOLLOW ME, HADES SO I CAN SEND YOU TO HELL!"_ Ero taunted as everyone runs to the opposite direction.

"PLAYING HARD TO GET, ARE YOU?" Hades joked as he sprints towards them, almost catching up. "GOOD THING I'VE BEEN TRAINING."

"Man, he's fast!" Dark Pit said.

' _It's kind of like watching an elephant sprint.'_ Viridi remarked.

"Just keep at 'im!" Lucina and the others do everything they can to slow down Hades while Ero continues leading him towards a mountain.

Hades managed to dispel the troublesome insects and almost caught up to Ero as he bounces off the mountain before Hades could grab him. _"NOW HEDGEHOG!"_ He shouted to initiate their plan. Sonic uses his matter-manipulative powers to quickly turn the rocky mountain into a mountain made of powerful bombs, causing Hades to gasp as they explode in front of him, weakening him for Pit and Ero to combine their charge shots one more from the air and devastate Hades.

" **Eat teamwork, Hades!"** Pit said.

Hades grunts as he pimp-smacks Pit aside, "SORRY, BUT I AIN'T HUNGRY AT THE MOMENT!" He grabs Ero's fist, surprising him as he gets punched in the face, grabbing him by the throat and slams him smashing to the ground.

Spidey felt the force of that knockback and wonders if he could keep this up. Fortunately, he feels two people touching his shoulders, turning around to see its Weiss and Lucina. **"Where did you…"** He wonders when they arrived in his spider-avatar.

"Doesn't matter. We're helping you out!" Weiss cut him off.

"Let's give you some of our power. Do it!" Lucina said as they transfer their energy into Spidey's.

" **I get it…That's a good idea!"** Spidey smirked.

With Weiss's and Lucina's help, Ero's body becomes shrouded in majestic red armor, similar to a Grimm Arma Gigas but with a cape, granting the roaring beast enough strength to break free from Hades's grasp.

' _Whoa…'_ Both Palutena and Viridi said in amazement of the Arma Arachnid.

"WHAT THE…I DIDN'T KNOW YOU MORTALS CAN DO THAT!" Hades exclaimed in surprise.

"This is the power when mortals and gods work together!" Lucina replied as Ero roars himself a manifestation of the Falchion for him to wield and uses it to strike Hades repeatedly in one-on-one combat, leaving Hades no room to breathe or to counterattack from his merciless assault.

" **Let me show you what my new armor can do!"** Spidey manipulates the ground around Hades to grow a dense forest beneath him, trapping him with their thick branches. **"We're not done yet! Viridi's gonna love this!"** Spidey said. Ero stabs his sword to the ground as he prepares a giant Kumodama in play. With his enhanced connection to nature and additional help from Weiss, Spider-Man summons all the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, and electricity and adds their energy into the Kumodama, turning it larger and pinkish, similar to a Reset Bomb but looking more deadly.

' _Haha! Nice! Give him a taste of what nature can do!'_ Viridi shouted, looking forward to this next attack

" **Are you ready?!"** Spidey asked Weiss and Lucina.

"YEAH!"

"DIVINE TOTEM: KUMO RESET BOMB!" The four of them, including Ero, yelled as the great beast fires the nature-powered Kumodama at the incapacitated Hades.

"OH MY…" Hades said, looking worried before he was hit, smashing him through the forest before unleashing a monstrous explosion in the sky that was so big and powerful it could be seen even from space.

Everyone stares at Hades as he falls down to the earth, looking exhausted. "What's the matter, Hades? You had enough?" Sonic smirked.

"OH NO! I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Hades retorted.

" _I'M SURPRISED YOU LIVED THROUGH THAT. THIS WON'T TAKE MUCH LONGER."_ Ero said.

' _Forget about them,'_ Loki privately talks to Hades through telepathy. _'It is time to invade Midgard. At once!'_ He ordered, making Hades smile.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!" Hades summons a portal and quickly enters it.

' _That portal is headed for Spider-Man's world! He's about to begin the invasion!'_ Palutena informed them.

Ero disappears from the battlefield so Spidey can personally take command. **"Sonic! Pit! Phosphora! Follow Hades and stop the invasion! The rest of us! We're taking the fight to Asgard!"** Spidey ordered **.**

" **Leave it to us! You can't run from us, Hades! Engaging pursuit mode!"** Pit said as the Great Sacred Treasure shifts into a slimmer appearance and flies through the portal along with Sonic and Phosphora while the rest open up their own portal via their Webwares to transport them to Asgard to confront Loki head on.

* * *

 **With Pit's Team…**

Through a portal that leads to the prime Earth-616, Pit, Sonic, and Phosphora pursue the Lord of the Underworld. "WHY, AVENGIES, I THOUGHT I'D LEFT YOU BEHIND!" Hades joked.

" **Like I said, you can't run from us. Now when I've got the Great Sacred Treasure!"** Pit said.

"And I'm all powered-up with the Dream Stone!" Sonic added.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN YOU TWO CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ME ON YOUR OWN?" Hades quipped, annoying the two as they continue their fight.

" **It wasn't cool of you to disappear earlier. After all, this IS our final battle."** Pit said as they start attacking various parts of Hades's back.

"OH, I WAS JUST GOING TO MAKE A QUICK VISIT TO THIS NEW WORLD TO DECIMATE A COUNTRY OR TWO." Hades replied.

"Probably so you could fuel up on souls." Phosphora said.

"YES, I WAS HOPING TO GREET SILKY ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN OF CORPSES BUT HE'S NOT EVEN HERE. I DIDN'T EVEN GET A PILE STARTED WITH YOU THREE HOT ON MY HEELS. WHAT KILLJOYS."

' _Your hunger for destruction is as boundless as it is callous, Hades.'_ Palutena said.

"Plus, a "mountain of corpses"? Seriously?" Sonic added as they soon confront small versions of Hades's face on his back, avoiding their homing missiles.

" **Are those…face guns?"** Pit asked.

' _Not just any face. Hades's face.'_ Palutena said.

"I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER EVERY DETAIL OF THIS LOVELY VISAGE. AFTER ALL, IT'S THE LAST FACE YOU'LL EVER SEE!" Hades said.

"Not as terrifying as Amy's when she's mad." Sonic quips while blitzing the demon faces in a single dash, ending with a powerful spin attack on the back that injured the god greatly.

"UGH!" Hades growls as he turns to face the persistent heroes. "RATHOG! THAT WAS VERY NAUGHTY OF YOU!" He said, unleashing a bullethell of dark arrows at his annoying enemies.

" **Yow ow ow ow!"** Pit winched from all the damage they're suffering.

"Hold on, Pit!" Sonic said as he and Phosphora barely dodges the hell of arrows.

" **I can't! The Great Sacred Treasure is falling apart!"** Pit said as a mighty explosion envelops him.

' _No, it's…it's changing shape again!'_ Palutena said.

The Great Sacred Treasure emerges from the explosion unharmed as it shifts into a more humanoid form. **"Mech Armor mode engaged!" This thing is so awesome."** Pit said.

"Yeah it is!" Sonic grinned as they confront Hades again.

"YOU'RE STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES." Hades said.

"We'll keep annoying you until you give up!" Sonic quipped.

' _He's covered from head to toe in weaponry. Like a rainbow apocalypse.'_ Viridi said.

"I PREFER TO THINK OF IT AS MY DEVASTATION ENSEMBLE. I ONLY WEAR IT FOR VERY SPECIAL OCCASIONS. YOU KNOW, WEDDINGS, ARMAGEDDONS…"

"How about a funeral, like where we're sending ya?" Sonic asked.

"NOT VERY CLASSY, IF YOU ASK ME."

"Ugh…this guy…" Phosphora grunted.

" **Tell me about it."** Pit sighs as they proceed to demolish everything on Hades's body. The god of the underworld raises his right hand with a vortex to attack, but Phosphora destroys it with her lightning blast. He then raises his left one only for Sonic to strike it back down as a devastating projectile. He lastly starts shooting lasers from his chest, but with a large charged shot from Pit, they were demolished in an instant.

Irritated, Hades stops with the mindless shooting and backhands Sonic and Phosphora away while he grabs Pit with his bare hands, "OOOOAH! COME HERE!"

" **Gah!"** Pit grunted as he struggles to break free.

"PLUCKED AT THE PEAK OF RIPENESS!" A drill pops out of Hades's chest and slowly uses it on the Great Sacred Treasure. "NOW I'LL JUST DRILL THROUGH THE RIND TO REMOVE THE PIT!"

"Not happening!" Sonic rams into Hades's chest with a mighty aura enveloping his spin attack, forcefully releasing Pit from his grasp.

" **Take this!"** Pit unleashes a large energy sword and slices Hades in half.

"That gotta hurt!" Phosphora said.

" **You're not HALF the villain you thought you were!"** Pit quipped.

"THAT'S WHAT "YOU" THINK!" Hades laughs as he flies past the heroes and continues through the portal.

"How did THAT not finish him off? He's a freakin' torso!" Sonic asked.

" **Doesn't matter. We have to catch up with him. Engaging ultralight mode!"** The Great Sacred Treasure changes to the upper half of Mech Armor Mode but with golden wings and continues pursuing Hades. **"Where'd he go?!"**

' _Up ahead! He's in New York City!'_ Palutena said.

"It's always there, isn't it?" Sonic quipped as they boost forward.

* * *

 **Prime Earth, New York City**

Another day, another invasion hits the streets of New York City. Above the island of Manhattan, the millions of new Yorkers run for their lives when they saw Hades drop down below. Seconds later, Pit's team shows up. **"So this is where Spidey's lives. But where's Hades?"** Pit asked.

' _Behind you!'_ Viridi said as they turn around and see Hades floating above Central Park.

"STILL STALKING ME, I SEE." With a painful growl, Hades uses his power to generate a new pair of legs. "THAT'S BETTER."

"What the…" Sonic responded.

The Lord of the Underworld then charges up his Darkforce energy granted to him by Loki, using his portal to bring his invasion force to New York. "GO, MY MINIONS! SHOW THE GOOD FOLK OF NEW YORK HOW WE PARTY IN THE UNDERWORLD!" He ordered. His Underworld army endanger the civilians. Frost Giants wreck the buildings. The Chitauri making a mess on the streets. And Mindless Ones continue to give their victims the one-eye laser treatment while they contend with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who have arrived to quell the invasion.

" **Hey! This is Spider-Man's home turf! No touchie!"** Pit said as they confront Hades into battle.

During the battle, Sonic notices Captain Yuri Watanabe of the NYPD about to be slaughtered by a Frost Giant. He flies over and kick the giant, saving the captain's life. "Thanks, Sonic. What's going on?!" She asked the ultra hedgehog.

"Oh, you know. The gods hate us and wants to wipe us out," Sonic quipped. "Just keep the people safe while we deal with the big guy!" He ordered.

"On it." Yuri nodded as Sonic flies back to the battle against Hades.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYONE. I WANT TO EXPLORE MY NEW HOME, STARTING WITH AVENGERS TOWER." Hades turns around to spot Avengers Tower and heads right for it.

"Why's he going there?" Phosphora asked.

"That's where we're keeping the other Exo Stones! We gotta stop him before he gets there!" Sonic replied as they speed off towards Hades.

On the rooftop of Avengers Tower lies the quippy archer hero, Hawkeye, sleeping on his lounging chair with earplugs blocking the sounds of the city under attack. Still, he was barely able to hear the giant footsteps approaching him and it was starting to get annoying for him. "Hey, could you keep it down? I'm trying catch some Z's…" He pulls up his sleeping mask only to be surprised of the giant smiling face of Hades so close to him.

"SORRY. DID I WAKE YOU?" Hades asked.

"This is gonna be one of those days, isn't it?" Hawkeye quipped.

Hades slams his fist on the side of Avengers Tower, just seconds before Hawkeye leaped off the roof. "I SHOULD'VE THOUGHT THIS THROUGH!" He yelled as he presumably falls to his death, but thankfully Ultra Sonic swoops in to save him.

"Nice of you to drop by, Hawkeye." Sonic grinned.

"Very funny, blue boy." Hawkeye glared as he's dropped off on a nearby rooftop to see the Great Sacred Treasure and Phosphora battling Hades. "Is that an angel piloting a giant mech?" He nonchalantly pointed out.

"Yup."

"Yeah, I'm still dreaming. What's going on?" Hawkeye asked.

"Loki teamed up with this guy named Hades and have almost conquered the Nine Realms." Sonic replied.

"Why am I not surprised? That guy has Loki's stench all over him." Hawkeye quipped.

"Where are the other Avengers?" Sonic asked.

"Deep in space."

"Again?"

"Weird, right? They got the distressed signal from a mysterious alien race in trouble an hour BEFORE this whole mess started." Hawkeye said.

"Loki must have been behind it, to keep Earth unguarded." Sonic deduced. "So there's no other Avenger left?"

Hawkeye smiles, "Don't worry. We still have _one_ who stuck around."

While Hades distract Pit and Phosphora with blue and purple energy balls, he takes a closer look of Avengers Tower, moving his giant eye behind a large window. 'COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, LITTLE EXO STONES. PAPA HADES NEEDS THEM TO BE THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS…" He said.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" A monstrous roar echoes from the tower as Hades spots a man in big tough green skin and purple shorts runs through the halls towards him. And with a monstrous punch to the eye, Hades is slammed down to the streets below. "HULK IS THE STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" The Incredible Hulk shouted.

"All right! Hulk! That's all we need to turn the tides!" Sonic grinned.

" **He sounds like an angry version of Magnus."** Pit noticed.

Hulk clinches onto Hades's skin and relentlessly beats him down, much to the great annoyance of Hades. "GET OFF ME, YOU VULGAR CREATURE!" He smacked Hulk to a building.

Seconds later, he's being attacked by a stream of fire coming from a flying man encased in flames with the symbol "4" seen on his chest. "Sweet! Got out of the movies in time to stop an invasion! Best day ever!" He said as he continues attacking Hades with fireballs.

' _Ugh! This guy sounds so much like Pyrrhon from the way he blabs his mouth.'_ Viridi said as the man in flames flies over to flirt with Phosphora.

"Johnny Storm of the all-time Fantastic Four, at your service." The Human Torch bowed to the electric girl.

"Mmmm. Not bad, hot stuff. But maybe you can do better, like that guy down there." She smirks as she points to another man on fire below, wearing a leather jacket and a skull for his head, using his flaming motorcycle and chains to whip Hades's knees.

"Ghost Rider! Stop stealing my thunder!" Johnny shouted at the Spirit of Vengeance.

" _ **This is the demon responsible for the millions of souls that has disappeared from the Earth. I will deliver vengeance and make him suffer."**_ Ghost Rider said as he continues to attack Hades alongside Hulk and Pit.

"Sonic." A voice enters Sonic and Hawkeye's heads, making them turn around to see the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange descend to meet them.

"Doctor Strange!" Sonic responded.

' _So you're Doctor Strange.'_ Viridi said.

"Aye," Dr. Strange responds to Viridi, surprising her that he can telepathically communicate to her. "I am fully aware of the situation ever since the emergence of the Nether Stone disrupted the cosmic plane. We have to stop Hades and Loki before their actions extinguish all life in the universe."

"Waaay ahead of you, doc." Hawkeye fires a few explosive arrows at Hades, barely doing any damage.

"ARROWS? THAT'S LIKE THROWING PEBBLES AT A HURRICANE." Hades remarked.

"Then try THIS on for size!" Dr. Strange summons a storm of the Seven Suns of Cinnibus, combined with mystical blasts with enough force to topple Hades to the ground.

"THAT…ACTUALLY HURT!"

"Yield, Hades! You are nothing compared to the creatures I have faced! You made a mistake coming here!" Strange mocked him.

"Do you know how many gods we kicked their butt on the occasion? This is gonna be too easy." Hawkeye quipped as he fires more arrows at Hades as the united heroes proceed to overwhelm him.

Hades grunts from all this resistance that's actually putting him on his toes, "THIS IS EVER SO TIRESOME."

" **Then let's finish it!"** Pit exclaimed as he charges at Hades for a powerful strike but seconds before his attack reached, his opponent teleported away. **"Wait-huh?"**

"PIT! LOOK OUT!" Sonic exclaimed as Hades suddenly leaps down and claps his over the Great Sacred Treasure.

"BOOM!" Hades smiled. But to the Underworld Lord's shock, his attack DIDN'T finish Pit. Instead, the young angel managed to burst out of his grasp and land on the streets with a new mode of the Great Sacred Treasure, which has been transformed into something that of a Hulkbuster. "THIS WASN'T PART OF THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT!" Hades exclaimed as he thought Pit's toy would be crushed.

" **Spider-Man altered the script in case you pulled something like that,"** Pit said, saying that Spider-Man built in an emergency form to the Great Sacred Treasure in case of immediate danger. **"You're finished, Hades! Godbuster Mode, do your thing!"**

Pit unleashes a plethora of repulsor-powered X divine missiles at Hades's face and chest, really putting the damage on the evil god. He flies up to punch Hades who collides his own fist at him, shattering all the nearby windows from their epic clash. Pit swings at Hades with the brutal punches of the Godbuster, nimble enough to fly away from Hades's attacks as he counters with repulsor beams. Sonic quickly joins the fray with a devastating barrage of homing attacks right on Hades. Hulk elbows one of the god's knees while Ghost Rider yanks down the other one with his flame chains. With him crippled, the Human Torch, Phosphora, and Hawkeye bring out an assault of their arsenal, all while Pit charges up his armor's reactor.

" **Direct all power to ISO Beam!"** Pit said.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS END!" Hades charges up his most powerful attack yet, ready to fire at Pit and the other heroes. "SINCE YOU'VE ALL BEEN SUCH GREAT ADVERSARIES, I'VE SAVED MY DEADIEST ATTACK FOR YOU ALL! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!" He said, sounding a little angrier and usual, mostly because he's been pushed to his limit by simple mortals.

"Think again, Hades! _By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!_ " Dr. Strange binds Hades in his indestructible bands, causing him to lose focus for Ultra Sonic to pierce through his eyes, blinding him and causing him to bleed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Hades exclaimed in frustration.

"It's all you, Pit!" Sonic said.

The avenging angel screams out a powerful roar, unleashing the destructive ISO Beam from his chest reactor, vaporizing Hades's head clean right off.

 **BGM End**

"Direct hit! Way to go, kid!" Hawkeye cheered.

"Told ya you would get your moment." Sonic smiled at the angel.

" **Hehe."** Pit chuckles.

" _ **Hold the celebration. He is not done."**_ Ghost Rider said, sensing Hades is still alive somehow.

Despite his head severed, the Lord of the Underworld is still standing, generating a new head composed of blue flames and orange eyes. _'You've got to be kidding me! There's no way he could've survived that!'_ Viridi said.

"It's the Nether Stone that's given him this strength. But he has exhausted its power with that stunt. He is weakened. He can't hold out much longer." Dr. Strange said as they notice Hades panting very heavily after using so much of power to regenerate his head.

"It's over, Hades!" Sonic proclaimed.

" **You're terrorizing on our worlds is through!"** Pit said as the united heroes rush in to combat Hades one more time while he's weakened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…with Spider-Man's Team**

While the battle for Earth has already begun, Spider-Man's team of heroes have arrived at their destination: Asgard, the golden realm of the Asgardian gods, but their home is looking less golden. It's night. Everything's quiet. Cold, as the realm is raining snow from the starry night sky.

" **We're here."** Spidey informed his teammates.

"Is this really Asgard? It looks like a grave." Dark Pit remarked on how desolate Asgard is.

"Where are the people? Is anyone still alive?" Weiss wondered, worried.

" **My Spider-Sense…It's picking up…Nothing."** Spidey replied.

"No birdsong, no insects. Just the harsh winter that has overtaken this realm." Lucina somberly said as the white snow falls on her open palm.

' _Loki must be inside the palace. Stop him and save Asgard.'_ Palutena ordered.

" **C'mon. We don't have any time to waste."** Spidey gestured his crew to follow him to the palace and as they walk his spider-sense finally triggers to something. **"Now my spider-sense is picking up something."** Spidey and the others notice a small army of what appears to be Asgardian warriors approaching them except something about them feels different, more sinister. They have been corrupted by dark magic, as evident with the purple aura and sinister glowing red eyes as they start throwing their spears at the heroes, forcing them to leap back.

" **The Asgardians! Why are they attacking us?"** Spidey asked as he webs up the corrupted Asgardians, and as he does he successfully dodges a sword swing from the all-seeing Heimdall, who's also been corrupted. **"You're Heimdall! What's wrong with you?!"** He asked as he's forced to fight him.

Nearby, Weiss and Dark Pit are forced into battle with the Warriors Three. "It's Loki! He must have used the Nether Stone to corrupt them! Put them under some sort of mind-control!" Weiss said as she clashes swings with Fandral.

Right behind the heiress, Dark Pit blocks an axe slam from Volstagg using his dual blades, then kicks him down. "They may be mind-controlled, but they're still weak!" Pittoo proclaimed as he flips from Hogun's mace and shoots him with arrow shots.

Not far, Lucina is forced into a sword-match with the corrupted Lady Sif, impressively holding her own against the warrior goddess. "I can feel them resisting! Lady Sif, break free from Loki's control!" Lucina said while blocking her sword.

"Stop…me…" Sif managed to speak through her corruption.

Lucina summoned the strength to deflect Sif's sword, twirling in place for a mighty spin slash that knocks out Sif. Dark Pit breaks free from the combined assault of Volstagg and Hogun and uses his staff to fire a powerful beam that sends them flying to a building. Weiss summons multiple ice blades repeatedly slash Fandral before finishing him with a slam attack. Finally, Spidey kicks Heimdall and grabs him by the leg with his mechanical spider-leg, pinning him down to the floor with thick webbing, then unleashes a powerful divine wind from his repulsors to defeat the remaining Asgardians.

" **Hope they won't be mad at us once they wake up."** Spidey quipped.

"Stealing the free will from his fellow gods to do his bidding. Loki is pure madness incarnate." Lucina said, visibly angered by Loki's mischievous actions.

" **Let's head to the palace and put an end to this."** Spidey said, but before they could take another step further they hear big loud footsteps slowly heading towards their direction.

"What's that?! More Frost Giants?" Weiss asked.

"Feels bigger." Pittoo replied. From the foggy snow, a humongous wolf made out of ice towers over the heroes and snarls at them. "Told ya." Pittoo nonchalantly said.

The giant wolf swipes at them but they were able to avoid its chilling paws. **"What the heck is that?!"** Spidey asked.

' _Oh no! Has Loki gone mad? That's Hoarfen, the ice wolf!'_ Palutena replied as the ice wolf spews its icy breath, forcing the heroes to flee before they turn into an ice sculpture.

" **We don't have time for this!"** Spidey said, knowing every second Loki and Hades's forces invade his world.

' _Agreed!'_ Ero materializes into his Man-Spider State and grabs ahold of Hoarfen's mouth. _"I'LL HOLD HIM OFF! GO AFTER LOKI!"_

" **Right! Let's move, Avengers! Double time!"** Spidey gestured everyone into the palace while Ero contends with the giant ice beast.

Ero chuckles sinisterly, _"COME, GREAT BEAST. I'M EAGER FOR SOME MORE ACTION, IF YOU CAN PROVIDE IT."_ He taunted the wolf and lunges in for battle.

* * *

 **Asgardian Palace**

"Does anyone have a plan how we're gonna take down Loki?" Weiss asked as they rush through the great halls of the royal palace.

"Smash his face in." Pittoo answered.

"An ACTUAL plan?" Weiss said while ignoring Pittoo's blunt response.

" **The best I can think of is steal that stone away from him."** Spidey replies while web-swinging.

"Easier said than done." Lucina remarked.

" **I'll draw his attention and act as a decoy, while one of you try to take the stone while he's distracted."** Spidey explained the plan.

' _It's FAR from a perfect plan, but there's no other option.'_ Palutena said as the four united heroes confront the giant golden door that leads straight into Odin's throne room.

" **You guys ready?"** Spidey asked. With a fearless nod from his friends, Spidey kicks the door wide open as they all walk in to see Loki on Odin's throne, wearing a new red cape and a crown on his horned helmet, holding Odin's personal spear, Gungnir, which has been equipped with the dark Nether Stone on the tip of the weapon.

"I was wondering when you show." A calm Loki said to his mortal adversaries.

Spider-Man prepares a charged repulsor blast right at Loki. **"Step away from the throne, Loki. Now!"** He demanded.

"You DARE threaten me, mortal? Threaten the new king of Asgard?" Loki asked.

"You're not the king! Odin is! Now what have you done with him?" Weiss asked the god of mischief.

"Nothing much." Loki mentally carries the case where the All-Father sleeps and shows it to his enemies. "With a simple blast, I stole father's soul and absorbed it through the Nether Stone, where all that defied me sleep in. I'm now keeping his body as a trophy, where he forever sleeps and never wake up."

"You are mad! How could you do that to your own FATHER?! He adopted you! Raised you as his own son!" Lucina said, angry to see Loki retaliate against his father with cold vengeance.

"INSOLENT CHILD!" Loki exclaimed as he stood up. "It was ODIN who slew my true father and STOLE me as a child, only to treat me like a lesser being!" He then calms down as he slowly sits back on his throne. "But I am not a lesser being."

"Kinda are with that ugly mug." Pittoo quipped.

"Silence! Thanks to the Darkforce, one by one, each of the Nine Realms have fallen. Only Midgard remains, and I'm confident Hades will accomplish the task with little trouble." Loki said.

" **Your dead wrong! Our friends will beat Hades, while we finish you off right here and now!"** Spidey declared.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Zamasu (Fused)**

Loki chuckles from his amusing declaration. "What a funny joke. What can you do against an all-powerful god? I am the new All-Father of Asgard. The king of all gods in the universe. You? You are all mortals, and I know the truth." He said as he stands up. "You're all a grand mistake in the cosmos. You have doomed reality, time and time again with your "petty" wars and a complete disregard for nature. In order to save the realms from destruction, I will purge you all by my own hand! In the name of the gods who REFUSE TO DO IT THEMSELVES!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Weiss asked as none of them really cares about the nonsense he's spouting

" **That helmet really has a leash on your brain. Don't worry. We'll loosen it up for you."** Spidey quipped, firing a divine repulsor blast Loki blocked with a dark barrier

"Primitive!" Loki fires a dark blast from his spear that scatters the heroes across the throne. "When the mortals are erased, a new chapter in the universe will be written, and its author will be ME, Loki!"

" **Quit with the yapping!"** Spidey flies to the sky and opens his waldoes to fire beams of divine light at Loki, then uses his halo spider to unleash more destructive power that blows Loki back.

"You dare strike ME?! A god?!" Loki asked.

" **Yeah! It's fun! Let me do it again!"** Spidey morphs his right arm into a giant club and whacks Loki with it, quickly switching to a giant arm to stomach the trickster with a barrage of punches. When Loki had enough, he burst into energy and blasts the webhead with his destructive dark magic.

"That divine armor won't do you any good, not against the level I stand in." Loki proclaims.

" **What sort of grinding have you been doing?"** He quipped, using his armor to create a glyph that bombards the trickster with mystic storm of web bullets. Loki tries to defend himself but the force of the web storm slowly proves too much for him. One of the web pellets managed to hit his spear that holds the Nether Stone, landing right next for Weiss for grab.

"I got it!" She announced, but then feels the soul-shocking surge from the stone, burning her hand as she is forced to drop the staff so Loki can mentally retrieve it with a chuckle.

"Did you really think it'll be THAT easy? It may be a simple spell, but it's quite effective." Loki said, saying he put up a protection spell on the stone so no one else would use it.

"Then we'll just have to pry it from your dead body!" Dark Pit dashes forward with an Electroshock Arm and tries to uppercut Loki but missed, receiving a painful counter from Loki's spear. The God of Mischief turns when he hears Lucina's loud battle cry as she charges at him with her sacred sword.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Lucina strikes at the barrier Loki put up to block her attack.

"I can sense you're using the Norn Stone I _intentionally_ gave you to defeat Medusa against me. Hah! Their power is just a grain of salt compared to me now!" He deflects Lucina to the sky and blasts her with a ray of dark power.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Weiss charges in and clashes with Loki. She quickly summoned various versions of Grimm to aid her but with a simple swipe from his spear, Loki vaporizes them into nothingness. The Huntress grunts as she leaps away to summon a mystic glyph under Loki to release the Spell of Vishanti, enveloping the trickster god in its magical power. She was quickly surprised to hear Loki laughing from within her pillar of magic as he uses the Nether Stone to absorb its power and redirect it at her as a devastating dark beam that knocks her across the room.

" **Weiss!"** Spidey cries out before flying to her aid. Loki waves his spear at Spider-Man, summoning four illusions of himself to simultaneously attack the web-slinging hero. And with their powers combined, they blast Spider-Man to the ground as he struggles to stand up.

"Do you mortals now know who you're up against?! I am the All-Father! My power has surpassed Odin himself! Grovel from my absolute divine power!" Loki laughed madly.

The heroes grunt in pain as they slow stand up from his dark assault. "His power scars the soul…It'll be hard to counter such power…" Lucina said as she can feel her soul has been mowed because of the Nether Stone.

" **I might have a solution…"** Spidey touches his allies and transfers his Aura Arachnid power to them, granting them an aura shrouded like a spider.

"Since when could you do that?" Weiss asked him.

" **I re-read the instruction manual."** Spidey quipped.

With his enhanced powers, Dark Pit fires a beam from his staff that managed to pierce through Loki's barrier and actually hurt the god. "Now this is useful!" He smirked.

Loki growls from being shot at and fires a large dark beam at his enemies, but Spidey has other ideas. **"Na ah ah! Ain't letting you do that!"** He uses his heavenly armor to actually absorb his power, convert it into light using Perfect Synchro and fires it back at Loki.

"How did you do that?!" Loki asked.

" **This armor can do anything, after my tinkering."** Spidey replied.

"I get it now. Perfect Synchro…" Loki said. "You're mortal, _Man of Spiders_ , yet you've gained the power of the gods. That power belongs to ME! I'll absorb that "perfected soul" after I squeeze it from your feeble body!"

" **You won't have to wait too long,"** Spidey shrouds his fists with his perfected aura, one covered in light, the other covered in darkness, both shaped like a spider. **"I'll give you a full course right now."** He said in a serious tone as they leap in to attack the God of Mischief once more.

* * *

 **Outside the palace…**

Ero struggles with Hoarfen as the ice wolf pins him to the ground to try and bite his head off. _"YOU'RE A FIESTY ONE! THIS MIGHT TAKE AWHILE!"_ He said.

"Need a little help?" A female voice spoke up as she blasts the wolf off Ero, allowing him to stand to see it was Lady Palutena herself who has come to his rescue.

" _HMPH. DIDN'T THINK YOU'D SHOW."_ Ero said, slightly surprised she showed up to the battlefield.

"It was time I got off my ass." Palutena smirked as she repeats what Ero said earlier during the Aurum Invasion. Ero actually chuckles with a smile before they are confronted by the giant roaring wolf again. "Wanna work together for old time's sake?" She asked her spider friend.

" _AS LONG AS YOU DON'T GET IN MY WAY."_ Ero replies as he starts punching Hoarfen directly while Palutena flies around as assist, pelleting the beast with energy attacks from a distance.

"I'm surprised to see you struggle." Palutena teased Ero.

" _ENOUGH WITH THE BANTER, WOMAN!"_ He retorted, elbowing Hoarfen down then claws him from the jaw, sending him on top of nearby buildings. Hoarfen quickly stands on his feet growling, unleashing a stream of ice the two barely avoided, with Ero's arm having been frozen.

"Here." Palutena uses her light to break the ice on his limb.

" _THANKS."_

"Don't mention it." Palutena replied as they dodge from the wolf's snarling lunge. "This reminds of the times we fought similar beasts like this one."

" _YEAH, BUT WITHOUT YOUR CRYING AND WHINING."_ Ero said.

"I was not whining!"

" _THAT'S WHAT THEY SOUNDED LIKE TO ME."_ He said. And while Palutena scoffs, he buries his stinger to the ground so it could spread beneath Hoarfen and trap him in a web of his stingers. With the ice beast trapped, Ero brutally grabs it with his many arms. And with one mighty roar he throws Hoarfen straight through Odin's palace, briefly interrupting the battle between Loki and the D-Avengers.

"What madness is this?!" Loki exclaimed.

' _Miss me?'_ Ero asked Peter as he returned back to his body.

" **Starting to."** Spidey smiled.

"Loki!" Palutena walks through the smoke to confront the evil god that has threatened her home and all the realms.

"Lady Palutena!" Lucina gasped in surprise to see her here.

"How dare you invade my realm, old lady?" Loki asked, purposely annoying her by making fun of her age.

Palutena's eye twitches as she growls, "You have some nerve when you've been doing the invading of realms."

"I do as I please. What reason would you come here for? It wouldn't be to fight me? You of all should know how _powerless_ you are against Asgardians, especially its new king!" Loki said as he held his spear high.

"I cannot stand by while you spread your darkness throughout the realms any longer! It's my responsibility to protect my world and its people! I can't always rely on my friends to do my job! From today forward, I'll fight my own battles for the sake of peace!" Palutena said.

Loki laughs crazily, "The fact that you see mortals as anything close to friends is laughable, when they've been the cause of all your troubles!"

"I've seen firsthand of the mortals' potential, that under the right conditions they can prove to be a great asset to the world, and I am proud to call some of them my friends!" Palutena admitted.

"Then you can all die as one big happy mess!" Loki lifts his spear to the air, generating a large black sphere he throws at the heroes.

Palutena summons a large barrier to block the large blast but it quickly proves too much for her and almost breaks her defensives. **"We got you!"** Spider-Man and Weiss put up their defensives with Palutena's. With their powers combined, they were able to successfully block Loki's attack.

"Thank you, my friends." Palutena said.

" **Anything for our favorite goddess. Now let's go treat this trickster to a pounding!"** Spidey said as he smashes his fists together.

"My thoughts exactly!" Palutena remarked.

Loki roars and fires his dark magic at the heroes but they were able to jump away from the blast. **"Here's some new glasses! Hope you like it!"** Spidey blinds the trickster with webbing, allowing Lucina to slash at him enough times until Pittoo uppercutted him with the Electroshock arm, blasting him across with a charged arrow shot into Weiss's direction so she can pellet him with a rain of gigantic icicles, pinning him to the ground while Spidey and Palutena hover across from him.

" **Ready?"** Spidey asked the goddess.

"Let's go!" Palutena replied.

They both unleash their respective halos and strike a gigantic laser from each side at Loki, forming a huge explosion from their attack. "Did we win?" Pittoo asked. From the smoke, the five of them are painfully lifted by dark electricity as Loki emerges, scathed and angered.

"I think that's a no…!" Weiss replies as they all scream in pain.

' _Wait! I'm sensing an outside force, a godlike force gathering power.'_ Ero said.

" **What?! Who is it?!"** Spidey asked.

' _Can't say, but it's approaching the palace.'_ He replies.

As Loki relishes to hear the agony of his enemies, he suddenly found himself grabbed when the giant MEDUSA punches through the ceiling of the palace and reels him to her, freeing the heroes from their torture. **"Huh?!"** Spidey exclaimed.

"Medusa?!" Palutena said in shock. "But…we defeated you! Why are you helping us?!"

"LOKI AND HADES KEEPS REVIVING ME, BUT I WON'T PLAY THE PUPPET ANYMORE!" Medusa crushes Loki with her bare hands in an attempt to kill him, but she underestimated Loki's power as he unleashed a burst of dark energy that severely cripples her, destroying both of her arms in the process. "NO! HOW DARE YOU?!" She growled

"I AM YOUR MASTER, MEDUSA, AND I WILL REVIVE YOU AS MANY TIMES AS I DESIRE! BUT YOU'VE WORN OUT YOUR USEFULNESS!" Loki fires an all-mighty blast from the Nether Stone that swallows her whole and slowly vaporizes her into nothingness.

"By the gods…" Lucina whispered to see Loki be so heartless in killing another being.

Spider-Man growls as he slowly stands up in anger. **"You monster! How could you do that?!"** He asked the heartless god.

"She was your enemy. Why should you care?" Loki asked him as he descends from the sky.

Slowly, purple flames flicker around the enraged Peter. **"All living things deserve to live! I can't allow you to take pleasure in other's executions no more!"** He burst into majestic energy as he transformed into Aura Arachnid Mode while wearing the Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor.

In a flash faster than anyone can comprehend, Spider-Man attacks the god of mischief with a flurry of relentless teleporting punches from all his sides, giving no room for Loki to breath or counterattack. Spidey then flip-kicks him into the air, attacking him with a plethora of aura-fist strikes repeatedly switched with the swift fast attacks of his spider-arms.

"Kneel!" Loki tries to blast Peter but he proved too fast for him, kicking him down with as a bullet from his web slingshot. While Loki's dazed, Spidey jumps into the air, and along with eight clones he created, summons nine Webshurikens each infused with a different element of nature, with two made of light and darkness, using his armor to power them up and throws them all at Loki, causing many huge explosions that almost brought down the whole palace.

 **BGM End**

"Nice shot!" Weiss said to Spidey.

" **Gotta love Perfect Synchro."** Spidey said.

"Only you would be able to master its power and use it as a force of good. A prime example of humanity's potential." Palutena smiled, then sees Loki burst the smoke clear with his enraged dark power. "Buuut it's still not enough."

"I won't be beaten! Not by a band of mortals and their sorry excuse for a goddess!" Loki snarled.

"That's almost as insulting as calling me an old lady. This ends here, Loki!" Palutena declared.

* * *

 **Back on Earth-616**

"GEHGAH!" Hades exclaims as he falls on top of a building, severely weakened and practically beaten by the united mortal heroes led by Sonic and Pit. "HOW COULD YOU…BEAT ME LIKE THIS…!"

"This is as far as you go, Hades! You've lost!" Sonic said.

" **Give up now!"** Pit said.

Hades chuckles, "IF IT WAS JUST YOU, PITTY PAT, I WOULDN'T BE HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE…I NEVER IMAGINED THE HUMANS OF THIS WORLD…WERE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF PUSHING ME TO MY LIMIT…"

"Hmph! You got that right!" Hulk said with his arms crossed.

"Can I get the final shot on him?" Hawkeye asked.

' _I doubt the arrows from the most "useless human" could kill him.'_ Viridi mocked the archer.

"Zip it, the kid talking in my head."

' _I AM NOT A KID!'_

While they bicker, Hades grunts and then teleports out of sight. "Huh? Where did he go?" Johnny Storm asked.

"I think he headed for Asgard." Sonic believed.

"And that is where we go!" Dr. Strange creates a magic portal that leads the heroes to Asgard.

* * *

 **Back on Asgard**

The battle between Loki and Spidey's team brought them to the outskirts of the palace as they stand in front of the Rainbow Bridge that leads to the Bifrost. Everyone, including Loki pant heavily after an intense battle using all their might. Suddenly, the trickster god laughs, "I cannot believe it…you have pushed me this far…" He coughs before continuing, "Amazing…There is no other word to describe it…"

" **That's kinda my thing."** Spidey quipped.

To their notice and the heroes' shock, a weakened and beaten Hades appears out of nowhere next to Loki while Pit's team of heroes walk through a portal to converge with Spidey's. **"Hey guys."** Pit simply waved while still in Godbuster Mode.

" **Johnny?"** Spidey is surprised to see his fantastic flaming friend has joined the fight along with some of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Sup, Spidey." Johnny waves before quickly zipping towards Lucina to flirt. "And you too, Lucy. Missed me?"

"It's nice to see you again, Johnny. We appreciate the help." Lucina smiled, innocently unaware she's being hit on.

Weiss walks in and smacks Johnny's head to the ground to stop him from flirting with the Exalt princess. "Focus on what's in front of you, flame brain." She told him.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST-Final Boss Intro**

Hawkeye spots Loki and prepares an arrow shot at him. "If it isn't everyone's favorite dork elf. How's taking over the world and failing at it, Loki?" He taunted the trickster god.

"Surrender, Loki," Doc Strange steps forward. "The power you wield is beyond your comprehension! Give us the Nether Stone before it consumes you!" He demanded.

"BAH!" Loki points his spear at the sorcerer. "Your petty concerns won't work on me! The power I wield is MINE to command! I am its master, just like I am to all of you! Hades, finish them!" Loki commands the Underworld partner.

"DON'T YOU SEE MY BRUSIES? I'M HAVING A HARD TIME TO STAND BECAUSE OF MY SPRAINED ANKLE." Hades said.

Loki growls in frustration, "You are USELESS! Fine! I guess there is no other choice! You'll prove more useful to me…AFTER I've absorbed you!" He takes out the Nether Stone from his spear and points it at his useless partner.

Hades laughs, thinking he was joking. "THAT'S A FUNNY JOKE…WAIT, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU?!" To prove he's serious, Loki slowly disassembles Hades's body into nothing but atoms and slowly absorbs his very essence along with the Nether Stone to his chest. "NO…WAIT…LOKI…WE'RE PALS…WE CAN STILL…WORK SOMETHING…OUT…" Hades screams as he's completely absorbed.

With Hades's power and the Nether Stone fusing with his own soul, Loki unleashes a demonic vortex of dark energy that pierces the sky, possessing enough force to almost blow away the united heroes off the face of Asgard. _'I-I'm sensing something! Something dangerous!'_ Viridi said.

The energy coming from Loki slowly disappears to reveal he has transformed into a darker version of himself. He now wears a cloak with strange black markings as his whole body has changed to a white and purplish hue. His eyes glow a sinister hot pink. His horn helmet has fused with his head, looking a little more demonic in design, all while his head flares in a demonic red flame similar to Hades's.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Avengers Infinity War OST-Forge**

All the heroes look worried as they confront the reborn Loki, Nega-King of Asgard. _"This feels wonderful,"_ Loki calmly speaks with some dark echo filter in his voice. _"Feast your eyes on your Supreme and Absolute God! May all who oppose FEEL MY WRATH!"_

"What just happened?!" Sonic asked.

"He absorbed all the power from the Nether Stone!" Palutena answered, looking extremely worried, close to terrified even.

"Such intense energy! I've never imagined the darkness could evolve into something so sinister, it's unprecedented!" Dr. Strange said.

' _It's absurd! He surpassed anything us gods are capable of understanding!'_ Viridi said.

" **Sooo that's bad, right?"** Spidey quipped.

Loki raises his hands crazily to the sky, using his absolute dark power to plunge each of the nine realms into chaos, forming natural disasters that could soon put an end to the world. "Now what is he doing?!" Weiss asked.

"Loki's plunging all nine realms into total chaos!" Strange replied.

' _Even here! Natural disasters are happening everywhere!'_ Viridi said as her world is feeling Loki's tremendous power.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Hulk roared as he charges at the Nega-King.

" **I'm with you, Hulk!"** Pit pilots the Great Sacred Treasure and the two power-busting champions attacks Loki with all their might.

Loki calmly stands in place and simply catches their punches with the palm of his hands, surprising Hulk and Pit. _"You animalistic creatures have no right to touch a god. That's disrespectful enough to be seen as sin!"_ From the palm of his hand, Loki annihilates the Great Sacred Treasure, sending an injured Pit back to his friends.

"Ow…" Pit groaned as he holds onto his right arm.

Hulk repeatedly punches Loki with everything he's got, not even able to make him budge as his dark power protects him from his blows. Having played around a for a moment, Loki releases a dark blast so potent at Hulk, it instantly knocked him to the others as his human self, Bruce Banner.

"Dr. Banner?!" Weiss turned to the weakened scientist.

Bruce coughs while lying half-naked, "Oh yeah, we're in trouble now."

"This guy just took out two of our biggest guns without breaking a sweat. Shall I request for a tactical retreat?" Hawkeye quipped.

"I second that." Phosphora said.

" _You fools aren't going anywhere!"_ Loki charges his right hand with malevolent energy and raises it to the air, summoning an army of thousand Mindless Ones that share some resemblances to Hades, mostly the green crazy hair.

"Mindless Ones!" Strange exclaimed.

" **Mindless Hades are more like it!"** Spidey said as they are forced to fight the massive army of mindless stone warriors.

Dark Pit hops off a Mindless Hades and shoots it from the sky, dropping down to assist Ghost Rider as he whips his flaming chains at more monsters. _**"They may be beings with no soul, but their strength matches the original."**_ Ghost Rider stated as he breathes fire on some monsters.

"Like one Hades wasn't bad enough!" Pittoo said as he slices his batch of rocky giants.

Hawkeye fires multiple arrows at once for Phosphora to enhance with her electricity, attaching themselves to shock the Mindless Hades before they exploded, but more just arrive to take their place. "More just keep coming! What should we do?!" Hawkeye asked as he continues fighting.

"We'll have to keep fighting until we confront Loki!" Dr. Strange replied, working together with Pit to demolish their green-haired rocky friends.

"This is SO how I not pictured things would turn out!" Pit remarked while attacking with his signature Palutena Bow.

In the air, Spider-Man fires a combination of his webbing and repulsor blasts down at the rock monsters but they've proved sturdy enough to withstand his attacks. **"Bruce! We could use a little smashing!"** He said while flying over the defenseless Bruce Banner.

"Sorry, Spidey! I seem to be having a thing!" Bruce replied as Loki has somehow blocked his way to transform back to the Hulk.

" **No, these are the thing!"** Spidey replied while he strikes his foes with his waldoes.

As Bruce was about to get blasted by a Mindless Hades, Palutena steps in and reflect the attack at it. "Stay behind me, Dr. Banner!" She ordered.

"I'll do just that!" Bruce said.

Palutena charges her staff with light and impressively destroys a good chunk of Mindless Hades with a few swings. Still, even the goddess of light can't keep this up forever when she gets blind-sighted by a blast from Loki that slams her head to the ground.

"Lady Palutena!" Lucina charges in to help her but was quickly overwhelmed by Mindless Hades.

Weiss tries to freeze as many monsters as she could before one of them could latch onto her foot and throw across the battlefield. Ultra Sonic boosts through Loki's forces until he was bombarded by Loki's power. Same thing with Spider-Man as he was hit with a powerful attack it forcefully put his armor into reboot and unable to access its divine abilities. **"No no no!"** Spidey cursed as he struggles with Loki's endless army of rock monsters.

Soon all the available heroes become overwhelmed by the sheer amount of monsters they can't stop, all while Loki laughs at their incompetence from the sky, relishing he has practically won. _'Guys! Don't give up!'_ Viridi said while watching from the sidelines of her home.

"We can't! There's too many of them! GET THEM OFF!" Bruce retorted as he gets his chance to be overwhelmed by monsters and screams his heart out in agony.

All seems lost, that is, until the Bifrost suddenly activates itself. From the dark skies ray down a beam of rainbow light, slammed smacking down the middle of the army. No one doesn't notice the hammer sparked with electricity fly out of the Bifrost and quickly proceeds to free everyone from their endangered state, killing all the Mindless Hades in its path before it returned to its owner, a silver-armored man with blond hair, wearing a red cape, and sporting a helmet with large wings as he walks out of the Bifrost.

The D-Avengers stand stunned. Part of Earth's heroes look relived to have some powerful backup. And the folks of Pit's world, including Viridi watching, stares in awe at the arrival of their mightiest new ally, a god of thunder who's might seems to know no equal. "HA HA HA! YOU ARE SO SCREWED NOW!" Bruce laughed at Loki.

The God of Mischief, despite his recent power-up, looks terrified to see his step-brother, who he can tell is brimming with anger from his stern eyes alone, looking like he's ready to demolish a whole country.

"LOKIIIIIIIII!" The God of Thunder yelled as he charges at his massive army alone, but he is not scared. No. He makes a mighty leap into the air as he shrouds his body and eyes in lightning so strong it darkens the sky. And with a mighty slam from his hammer, the thunder god absolutely demolishes everything in his sight, obliterating the Mindless Hades army in a single stroke while sending Loki smacking to a building.

 **BGM End**

"He…He…" Pit is left completely stunned from the amazing feat that Avenger did to Loki's army.

' _HE JUST ANNIHILATED THE HADES WITH A SINGLE ATTACK!'_ Viridi exclaimed.

"Wish I could do that…" Phosphora said, still with a stunned look on her face after witnessing lightning that greatly surpasses her own.

" **And that's why THOR is the mightiest god there is."** Spidey said.

"My friends, are you okay?" Thor asked them.

"We're just peachy…You could've arrived sooner ya know." Hawkeye quipped.

"I was in deep space when I received Spider-Man's message." Thor replied as he walks to meet his friends.

"YOU called him?!" Weiss asked Peter, figuring out it was Thor he called before the final battle.

" **You gotta love having a god on speed-dial."** Spidey quipped.

Sonic laughs, "Nice!"

"The other Avengers should be arriving on Midgard to quell the damage, leaving us to handle matters here on Asgard. Lady Palutena!" Thor turns to the goddess of light. "Forgive me if my brother having been causing you so much grief over the past week."

' _AND ME TOO!'_ Viridi speaks up.

"Aye, Mistress Viridi. I promise you all he will pay for his crimes on your world." Thor promised.

"It's alright, Thor. Thank you for coming to our aid when we desire it most." Palutena smiled.

"Aye! Now it falls to us to bring balance back to our worlds! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Thor raises his hammer to the sky as it cracks lightning for all of Asgard to see.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball FighterZ OST-Confrontation**

At that climatic moment, Spidey senses Loki about to re-enter the fray. **"Heads up, everyone!"** He warns his friends to prepare for battle as the Nega King of Mischief lands in front of them, looking quite displeased to see his heroic step-brother have survived his conquest of Asgard.

" _Thor! Should've known you would interfere, you barbaric oaf!"_ Loki said.

"I have been informed of everything, Loki! Do you have ANY idea what your madness has wrought?! All the Nine Realms tremble to collapse if you don't control yourself!" Thor said to his fallen brother.

" _I am doing what any good king would do! I'm protecting its people! Correcting the sins our forefathers have started!"_ Loki argued.

"Protecting?! You're destroying the WORLD! Every living being's in danger because of you! You're no king!" Pit intervened.

" _I am a better king than that OAF you stand beside! He lacks the strength to rebuild Asgard as it should be!"_ Loki retorted.

"I have the strength to stand up for those who cannot stand for themselves! That stone has corrupted your mind, brother! Return it at once! You have made a great discovery. Find it in your heart to do what is right." Thor said in a sincere tone, hoping to regain the brother he lost.

Loki takes a moment to ponder his brother's words before he gives him his answer, _"You were ALWAYS the ignorant one, brother."_ He replied as he insists on staying on the dark path he has walked. Angry, Thor yells as he tries to attack his brother with a hammer swing but Loki dodged out of the way in time.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Megatron Theme**

" _If you want it, you'll have to take me down to get it!"_ Loki said.

Thor roars his way to battle his fallen brother, clashing their destructive weapons with their absurd godly might it shatters the ground with every attack swung. The god of thunder managed to uppercut his brother to the air, only to be swung away when he tries to follow up with mighty blow. Nano-seconds later, a blue blur zips through Loki multiple times, revealing to be Ultra Sonic as he kicks Loki in the face which mysteriously did some considerable damage to him as evident with the burning smoke emitting from his wound. Spider-Man observed this weird phenomenon before he joins the assault with a flurry combo of attacks using his Spider-Fu. The Nega King smacks the spider away, only for him to reunite with Sonic, Human Torch, and Phosphora for a team attack.

" **Here we go!"** Spidey said. The four spread out around Loki and unleash an immense volley of energy blasts, forcing the trickster god to his barrier before he unleashing a powerful energy that sends everyone flying, but was quickly met by the thunderous sounds coming from Thor's hammer.

"FOR ASGARD!" Thor yelled as his hammer's electrified and throws it straight at Loki, causing him to impact the ground like a meteorite.

Loki quickly teleports to his feet to block a swing from Lucina. He slowly overpowers her, but then notices her blade start to glow, obviously because of Palutena standing right behind her. The Exalt princess clashes with Loki a few times, unable to deal any damage but was quick to deflect all of his attacks. As he goes for another blow, his throat is tangled by Ghost Rider's chain, giving the Pits to double-team and uppercut the trickster with their respective Arm weapon.

" _THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH-!"_ Loki said before he was shot down by Hawkeye's arrows.

"You should quit talking while you're ahead!" He quipped.

Loki growls as he summons a dark twister that would've enveloped the shocked archer if Dr. Strange didn't use his magic to make it disappear. He and Weiss then team up and collide their power with Loki's but they soon become overpowered. The Nega King laughs as he summons a serpentine made of hellfire and commands it to explode on his enemies, scattering them across the city of Asgard.

Spider-Man is blown back to where Sonic, Pit, and Palutena are barely standing. "His power is too intense…There must be some way to pierce his darkness…" Palutena panted.

" **I might have something…During the battle, when Sonic kicked him, it looked like it burn through his skin."** Spidey said.

"Yeah. That's what I felt. My attacks seem to have some sort of weird reaction with his power." Sonic replies.

"The Dream Stone. It's powered by the light. The Lightforce. We can use its power to cleanse the darkness." Pit deduced.

" **Yes. Sonic. Transfer your power to Palutena."** Spidey ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Palutena responded, a bit shock he chose her.

" **You're the expert controlling light, oh** _ **goddess of light**_ **."** Peter said.

Palutena nods and understands what she must do, "Okay. Sonic. Share your power with me."

"Here you go!" Sonic transfers some of his lightforce energy into Palutena's, altering her appearance slightly to have golden flowing hair and a golden halo behind her back. "Now you're a super goddess of light," He grinned. "Let's not forget about you, kid." He then grants Pit a new rainbow bow created from the Dream Stone. "Here's your Ultima Bow. Hope you like it."

Holding onto his new bow tight, Pit fires a single light arrow that explodes into a hundreds, all possessing tremendous homing capabilities as they strike at Loki while he was dealing with Phosphora and Dr. Strange. "Like it? I LOVE IT!" Pit exclaimed.

Loki turns at Pit and growls in anger, _"You will pay for that!"_

"I don't think so." Palutena unleashes her new golden power and fires a massive beam from her staff at Loki, sending him flying through multiple buildings. "Oooo. I can get used to this. I wonder what else I can do?" She turns to Bruce Banner while he hides since his transformation has been cut off by Loki. "Dr. Banner?" She calls out to him.

"Huh?" Banner turns to her and as he does, Palutena surprises him with her warm light, just enough to break whatever curse Loki has placed in his soul to allow him to turn back into the Incredible Hulk. "Yeah-ha! Thanks lady!" Hulk smiled.

"You're welcome, Hulk. Now smash!" Palutena ordered.

Hulk makes a huge leap through the air, releasing a monstrous roar that got Loki surprised the green beast has returned. Hulk smacks his fists on the trickster, sending him flying a thunder clap from his hands. Loki's flung through the air last a short while as he's soon dragged across the ground by Ghost Rider. He escapes through his dark magic but was too slow to block a brutal knee to the chest from Ultra Sonic. The god of mischief roars, placing his hand to the ground to form dark deadly ice that covers the perimeter. Johnny Storm decided to go all-out, releasing a supernova that melts the ice, allowing the girls of the party strike at Loki while he's down. Dr. Strange comes in with mystic power of his own, distracting Loki for a chance for Pittoo to get some shots in. Pit uses his Ultima Bow to transform into various other weapons he's used to like clubs and claws, using all of them to his advantage to overwhelm the trickster before Spidey webs him up and throws him to a mighty swing from Thor's unstoppable hammer, grinding him through the ground in pain.

 **BGM End**

' _YES! How did you like THAT, Loki?'_ Viridi remarked cockily.

"It's OVER, Loki!" Thor declared.

" _I AM THE ALL-FATHER! I AM ON THE CUSP OF VICTORY! I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE CRUSH MY DREAM!"_ Desperate, and with little choice left, Loki uses his magic to protrude a giant tree that was living somewhere in Odin's palace bust open, forcing it to grow higher and higher into space. He then uses the power of the Nether Stone to shoot a dark blast at the tree, slowly corrupting it.

"Yggdrasil!" Thor exclaimed.

"The what?" Weiss asked.

"The Tree of Life that supports the Nine Realms! If it becomes corrupted, all life in the universe is lost!" Thor quickly explains.

" **Okay. Now THAT'S bad."** Spidey quipped.

"Hurry! Spider-Man! Sonic! Lady Palutena! With me!" Thor flies up to the Tree of Life.

"Yeah!" Sonic flies up along with Spider-Man and Palutena.

"Viridi! I want to help too!" Pit said.

' _On it! Activating the power of flight!'_ Viridi grants Pit to fly so he can join his friends to the Tree of Life.

Loki stands in frustration as he watches his annoying adversaries try to stop his plans again. _"THOOOOOOR!"_ He yelled as he flies up to space, leaving behind an army of Mindless Hades for the rest of the heroes to deal with.

High above the realm of Asgard, the darkness from the Nether Stone slowly corrupts the tree, spreading its darkness throughout universe. The people of Spider-Man's world is running from the darkness slowly consuming the planet. The same reaches onto Pit's world as well, as evident with Viridi looking worried of her beloved nature blackening. With everything at risk of total annihilation, Spider-Man's team are closing in on the tree of life at the edge of space to put a stop to Loki's schemes once and for all. "We have to use the Dream Stone to cleanse the Tree of Life!" Palutena explained.

" **Okay!"** Spidey replied until his spider-sense rang to a dark barrier in front of them, quickly revealing Loki as he collides his spear with Thor's hammer, erupting a powerful blast from their clash that pushes everyone back from each other.

" _I WILL not let you take victory AWAY FROM ME!"_ Loki declared.

Intending to finish this quickly, Spider-Man surrounds him in a web cocoon, finalizing himself and Ero into one being, busting out as the Legendary Totem Berserker, Shin Black Ace for the final battle. _**"Face us then, "god"! You've rambled on LONG enough!"**_ Shin Spider-Man said.

 **BGM-Transformers Devastation OST-Final Battle**

" _Why must you ALWAYS interfere?!"_ Loki asked as fires thousands of dark arrows at his increasingly annoying mortal and god enemies.

"You would place Asgard at the center of the universe!" Thor retorted, releasing a mighty windstorm that dispels all arrows, flying over with brutal swings on Loki before Black Ace Spidey zips in and dominates the trickster using Speed Break, bombards him with hyper-fast punches, ending with two black hole Webshurikens that almost absorbed him before he cast it out with his power.

" _Asgard is the center of MY universe! HOW IS IT NOT THE HEART OF YOURS?!"_ Loki yelled as he unleashes multiple dark waves.

"Asgard…is about ALL life," Thor replies as he avoids Loki's attacks. "Destruction…just to keep the gods safe! WE NEED HUMANITY SO WE CAN ALL SURVIVE!"

" _HUMANITY IS THE PLAUGE FOR ALL DESTRUCTION,"_ Loki retorts as he summons the souls of the undead to blitz Sonic and Palutena repeatedly. _"Their wars! The way they abuse the knowledge we gave them to discreet life and eventually overcome us!"_ He continues as he smacks Pit and Spidey with his spear. _"You've seen the worse of humanity from the likes of Dr. Doom and Norman Osborn! You're defending a disease that cannot be controlled! I will restore Asgard, destroy humanity, and retake the universe!"_

"That ambition will be your end!" Thor unleashes a humongous beam of lightning at his brother that sent him flying to Spider-Man's direction, as he transforms into Red Joker and punches him dead-center in the face.

" _ **I am born from a mortal and god fused together! That PROVES we can both exist on the same plane!"**_ Spidey argued.

" _You're just an anomaly!"_ Loki retorted.

" _ **And you're a monster!"**_

" _We both are!"_ Loki launches Spidey back with a darkforce blast.

"At least he's not destroying all life!" Pit unleashes a barrage of rainbow arrow shots that damages Loki. "You say mortals bring destruction, but look around! You're the one trying to end everything and everyone!"

" _I'm only killing the mortals!"_ Loki argued.

"But like Thor said, we need each other to survive! Humans are the only ones with "heart" and believe in the gods! They're the only ones who RESPECT the gods!" Pit argued.

" _You're not even a god! You're just a simple angel!"_ Loki retorted as he fires dark lightning at Pit but he flies away from it.

"I'm not just an angel! I AM AN AVENGER!" Pit fires a large charge shot at Loki, flinging him through the sky.

"WE ALL ARE!" Palutena twirls her staff and fires her Palutena Glam Blaster that overwhelms Loki, hurling him to where Thor swings his hammer on Sonic in his curled-up state and bats him.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS MORTAL-GOD TEAM ATTACK!" Sonic grinned as rams into Loki with all his power, flinging him to Red Joker Spider-Man's Crimson Solar Breaker, enveloping Loki in his gigantic earth-breaking blast.

" _You're able…to match my power…but I'm the All-Father…?"_ Loki said, surprised. _"But no matter. Behold, Avengers! A new age in the cosmos is about to be born!"_ He said as the darkness spewing from the Tree of Life slowly overtakes the universe.

"No, you are only destroying the cosmos, not creating!" Thor said.

" _You don't really believe that, do you?"_ Loki asked.

"It is the only thing I am sure I believe. YOU MUST BE STOPPED!" Thor said.

Loki laughs madly, _"You're welcome to try."_

" _ **It would be our pleasure!"**_ Spidey said.

While he, Thor, and Pit keep Loki busy, Sonic and Palutena rush to the root of the Tree of Life to cure it. "What now?" Sonic asked the goddess.

"Transfer all your power! Now!" Palutena instructed.

Using the full power of the Dream Stone, Sonic and Palutena transfer their light energy into the Tree of Life. From the root, light and life starts to envelop the sacred tree, cleansing it of the Darkforce entirely, thus saving the universe from being overwhelmed from its corruptive magic.

" _NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Loki exclaimed after witnessing what they've accomplished. He turns up only get pummeled from a combined attack from Pit and Black Ace Spider-Man, hurling him back to the surface of Asgard. _"It can't be…A god losing to mortals…This cannot happen…I am the All-Father…! I am the king of the divine…I control what will and shall be…The ultimate, supreme, absolutely powerful god, Loki-!"_

"GOT YA!" Hulk smashes his fist to Loki's face, flinging him through the air until he hit the ground.

" _DAMN MORTAAALLLLLS!"_ Loki yelled.

"Oh just give it a rest!" Weiss dashes in with a few good swipes on Loki after freezing his legs, then allows Lucina to perform a brutal upward slash that launches Loki into the air.

Covered in wounds and bruises, Loki growls at those that have pushed him to his limits. Before he could do anything however, he unexpectedly starts to lose control over his power. _"What?!"_ He said before he feels his body glowing red.

Thor and Palutena notices this and decides this is the time to end it. "Heavenly Light!" Palutena shines a ray of light above Loki. Meanwhile, Thor twirls his hammer and calls out Spider-Man's name.

"SPIDER-MAN!" He tosses his hammer at Loki and Palutena's light while Black Ace Spider-Man follows it.

" _ **HRAAAAGH!"**_ He roars as he thrust his right fist forward, unleashing his Arachnid Fist and combines it with Mjolnir's lightning to transform his spider avatar into a lightning spider. Using Palutena's Heavenly Light as a tunnel, Spider-Man pierces through Loki, coming out of the other side with the Nether Stone in hand. _**"DO IIIIIIIIT!"**_ He yells at Pit and Sonic to deliver the final blow while Loki's stunned.

Ultra Sonic materializes a cannon similar to the one from the Great Sacred Treasure. "It's time for our final smash!" He tosses the gun to Pit as he injects himself into the socket as a ball to charge it up with his unlimited light power.

"I fight for all creatures living and breathing. I fight for all departed souls still hanging in limbo. I fight for all nine realms! But most of all, I fight for Lady Palutena, the goddess of light! And it's in all their names that I will crush you, god of mischief! WE WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO BELIEVES IN NOTHING BUT HIMSELF!" Pit said.

"NOW! FIRE!" Everyone tells Pit.

Pit screams, shooting a smiling Ultra Sonic as a massive rainbow energy blast-enveloped projectile to counter Loki's power, who uses all the available magic he still possesses in an effort to block the attack but it quickly becomes in vain as it slowly overwhelms him. _"I-I-Impossi…ble! This…can't…be…HAPPENINNNNNNG!"_ Loki screams as he's then completely engulfed by their final strike, defeating the fallen god while simultaneously erasing Hades's soul that slept within him from existence.

Spidey hovers beside the massive beam that seemingly ended Loki. _**"That's the end of your idle chatter, Loki. Your reign…was too dark."**_ He punned.

 **BGM End**

Sonic drops down to the ground, completely devoid of energy as he turns back to his normal form. Pit pants as he stares at the distance, giving it a victorious peace sign. "VICTORY!" He cheered. He feels Spider-Man's hand on his shoulder, having just transformed back into his normal costume as well. The two exchange fist-bumps before they notice a depowered Loki lying weakened and beaten in a crater.

"Quickly, Spider-Man," Thor descends down behind him along with Palutena. "Release the prisoners trapped in the Nether Stone!"

Peter nodded and tries to activate the Nether Stone, but for some reason it won't respond, "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Pit asked.

"I can't activate it! It won't let me!" Peter said, shocking everyone that the Nether Stone is useless.

' _What?! Why not?!'_ Viridi asked.

"Loki, what have you done…!" Thor asked his beaten adopted brother.

"One last failsafe…In order to free the souls trapped in the Nether Stone…" Loki then chuckles, "You must destroy it."

"But…if we destroy the Nether Stone…" Weiss began.

"The explosion will destroy the universe." Palutena finished.

Loki laughs as they now understand the situation is hopeless for them, "Correct. YOU hold the fate of the gods and mortals in your hands, Spider-Man."

"You got that right, Loki," Spidey starts as he turns his back towards him, "And I'm smart enough to make the right decision." He envelops the hand holding the Nether Stone with his purple aura and starts to clench it.

"Wait! You're not…!" Loki gasped as Spidey smirks behind his mask, clenching onto the Nether Stone that it unleashes a powerful energy into the sky. A mighty storm of souls rains down on all Nine Realms, including Pit's world. All the mortals whose souls have been captured are either laid to rest or return to their bodies. The gods of Asgard return back to normal after being corrupted. Odin's soul returns to its body, instantly waking him up. And even Grimadoom the Hedgehog has returned back to life, finding himself on Asgard and wonders how he got there.

"Wait! We're not dead?!" Dark Pit asked as they see they are still alive and the Nether Stone is still intact.

"Perfect Synchro, of course," Dr. Strange figured out what Spider-Man has accomplished, "The Nether Stone can only be activated by one consumed by darkness. But through Perfect Synchro, as a master of the light AND darkness, Spider-Man was able to access its power and release the imprisoned souls."

"You could've told us you were doing that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Weiss shouted at Spidey, making him chuckle.

"What have you done?!" Loki asked Spidey.

"…All life, both mortals and gods, we all decide our own fate." Spidey answered.

Loki pounds his fist angrily to the ground, having his own grand plan ruined by the teamwork between mortals and gods, "This can't be happening! I've been outmatched! Outsmarted by a MERE mortal!"

"He is no mere mortal," Palutena walks up beside Peter, "He is the Marvelous Spider-Man, the greatest of ALL mortals!"

"Aye," Thor walks up beside him as well, "You do well to remember that, brother."

"Why should I care?!" Loki asked as he stands up. "He is beneath me! ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I am a god, you ignorant fools, and I will not be ridiculed by-!" Loki's suddenly grabbed by the leg from the Hulk as he repeatedly, brutally slams him to the ground a few times, looking at him for a second before slamming him again a couple more times before tossing him to his crater.

Everyone is stunned and stares silently at the Hulk as he walks past them saying, "Puny god," while they hear a faint squeal coming from Loki's broken body.

While everyone is distracted, a black blur swipes the Nether Stone out of Spider-Man's hand as he repeatedly touches his hand before figuring out it disappeared. "Huh?!" Everyone turns around to see the revived Grimadoom have stolen the Nether Stone as he hovers in the sky.

"Grimadoom?" Sonic said, surprised he's back.

Grimadoom winks at them, "Ciao," before he teleports out of sight with the Nether Stone.

"He got away with the Nether Stone." Lucina said.

Spidey sighs, "Let's hope Dr. Doom doesn't have plans for some soul-searching soon." He quipped.

Loki tries to stand up through his broken body, but halfway through he is dreadfully confronted by the full force of Asgard's revived warriors, including Heimdall, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif, all led by the true All-Father himself, Odin. "LOKI!" Odin shouted.

"Father!" Thor said happily.

"I can tell _somebody's_ in trouble." Pit smirked.

Odin uses his all-powerful Odinforce to mentally ties up his mischievous son in his magic to bring him closer, "LONG have I ignored your mischief, Loki. But this is not mere trickery. This is evil. I gave you everything. I made you my son. And THIS is how you repay me?!"

"You deserve a _thousand_ times worse. I was going to save the gods! Make up for your _failure_ for protecting Asgard! Return it to its glory days! So go ahead! Exile me! I will _never_ stop!" Loki said, always declaring he'll never stop being evil and will always come back to do whatever it takes to steal the throne from Odin.

"If you thought all the previous prisons I left you in were torment…" Odin's eyes start to glow pure white, "…you don't know the meaning of the _word_." Through the Odinforce, Odin envelops Loki in a bright light as he's teleported to an unknown realm nobody really wants to know.

* * *

 **Odin's Palace**

Inside the royal palace, all of the Asgardians come together to congratulate the heroes that have saved them all from Loki's wrath. Thor, Palutena, even Viridi shows up as they step forward to greet Odin below his throne. "My son. Lady Palutena. Mistress Viridi. I cannot thank you enough for saving Asgard in its time of need. You have freed us. It was the right choice inviting you to the council, Lady Palutena." Odin said to his fellow gods.

While she loves the praise, Palutena shakes her head from Odin's words, "No, All-Father. We barely did anything at all. It was the D-Avengers and their mortal allies that saved us all. Through their will and courage, all the Nine Realms have been saved from Loki and Hades." She said as she gestures her hand to the united mortal heroes of their dimensions.

"Aye. I wouldn't have come if they didn't call me." Thor said to his father.

"Eh. They did okay." Viridi said.

"I see…" Odin smiles as he walks up to the teenage heroes that saved his and everyone's life in the universe. "You mortals never cease to surprise me. You will forever have Asgard's utmost respect. TO THE MIGHIEST HEROES IN THE NINE REALMS! HAIL D-AVENGERS!"

"HAIL D-AVENGERS! HAIL D-AVENGERS!" The Asgardians cheered for their mortal saviors, with Palutena and Thor clapping while Viridi simply crosses her arms, but with a small smile on her face.

"Ah-hah! Yeah! So this is what it's like to be an Avenger! We saved every living thing! Everywhere!" Pit said.

"Not too bad, Icarus. Not too bad." Spidey patted his surrogate younger brother on his shoulder as they share a smile with each other.

* * *

 **KFX Here: Hope you enjoyed this incredible chapter. What was your favorite moment of this final battle? Stay tuned for the epilogue and what will be next after this story.**


	31. Epliogue: Dreams Come True

_Epilogue: Dreams Come True_

 **Skyworld**

 **BGM-Kid Icarus Uprising OST-Solo Menu**

' _Amazing! Sounds likes you guys had quite an adventure.'_ Ruby Rose speaks from a holographic screen from Spider-Man's Webware so she can speak with her favorite wall-crawling hero.

"That's putting it lightly," Spidey replied. "We stopped Loki and Hades. Saved the gods. And restore peace to all Nine Realms. So, yeah, we pretty much saved the universe," He said casually, "Though Grimadoom got away with the Nether Stone, but I doubt the Masters of Evil will use it anytime soon, and when they do, we'll be ready."

' _When will you guys be coming back? I want to meet our new teammate.'_ Ruby asked.

"We still have one thing left to do here, but it shouldn't take too long." Peter replied.

' _Can I also see that new armor you were given?!'_ Ruby excitedly asked about the Heaven Arachnid Supreme Armor created by Dyntos.

"Sorry, Rubes. Madame Web took it after the battle. Said she'll keep it if I ever need it again," Peter replied while rubbing his head, "But I did take plenty of pictures of it if that's good enough."

' _Awesome! Can't wait to see them! You're gonna LOVE the stories of what happened to us in space!'_ Ruby smiled as she refers to the "space adventure" she joined Yang and Captain Marvel for a few days.

"Looking forward to it. See ya." Spidey hangs up the call and returns to his friends outside Palutena's temple to see Sonic talking to Thor about something important.

"Are you sure it is wise to do this? I can still ask Father to perform the task." Thor said.

"Yup. We don't always want to rely on the gods." Sonic grinned.

"Are you trying to make a point?" Viridi asked the hedgehog.

"Maybe."

"Ugh. But do we REALLY need to bring back the humans?" Viridi asked.

"Do you want to get on Odin's bad side?" Weiss smirked at her, which quickly gets a flustered Viridi to shush her down.

"Even though we were all tricked by Loki, we still share responsibility for the devastation of our world. So many lives have been lost because of our war. We have to make up for it." Palutena said.

"Right." Lucina nodded.

Viridi exasperates, "Fine…"

"Ready to do this, Spidey?" Pit asked his favorite web-slinger mentor.

"Yup." Spidey nodded as he holds the wish-granting Dream Stone. "Okay, Dream Stone, we have a wish to make!"

The rainbow gem begins to glow ominously, causing the sky to blacken across the world as it floats to the sky like a bright star. "Is that it? I was kinda expecting a giant dragon to pop out of it." Pit remarked.

"You've been watching too much anime." Spidey replied.

"So, what do we do?" Sonic asked about their next step.

" _It wants us to give our spirit energy before we make a wish."_ Ero replied.

"What? Did the stone talk to you?" Palutena asked the great spider.

" _Indeed."_ Ero replied, implying that the Exo Dream Stone seems to have some form of sentience.

"That is…very weird." Palutena remarked.

"Well, we expected this. You guys ready?" Peter asked his friends if they're prepared to sacrifice some of their life force in exchange for a single wish.

"Hold on," Lucina interrupted, "You said before that the bigger the wish, the more spirit energy it requires, and our wish involves resurrecting who's been killed during the war. Wouldn't the wish practically kill us?" She asked.

"Probably, but we can just ask it to bring us back to life as well." Spidey replied.

"Will that work though?"

"Dunno. Worth a try."

"Or we can go for the safer option," Viridi spoke up. "Use the life energy from the nature across the world to get your _little_ wish."

"How do we do that?" Pit asked her.

"Just leave it to me. I _am_ Goddess of Nature." Viridi smugingly smiled.

"But…that would leave the plants to rot and die. You sure you want to go through with this?" Palutena asked, kinda surprised Viridi's offering to help make the wish to resurrect humanity.

"It'll take some time, but they'll regrown under my supervision." Viridi replied.

"Thank you, Mistress Viridi. You are making a noble sacrifice." Thor smiled.

"Don't be mistaken! This doesn't CHANGE anything!" Viridi retorted, forever hating on humanity as long as she lives. She thrust her hand to the sky, communicating with all natural life in the world to deliver their life energy to the Dream Stone. After about a minute, the task is complete and the Dream Stone is fully powered to grant a wish, at the expense of Viridi's beloved nature across the world. "There! Now hurry up and make your stupid wish so I can go home!" She ordered the D-Avengers.

"Heh. Thanks." Spidey smiled under his mask.

 **BGM End**

The Web Warrior turns to his teammates, one by one, all happily nodding to some secret agreement the gods don't know about. With their acknowledgement, Spider-Man stares at the glowing Dream Stone in the sky, ready to make his wish.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Compromise**

"We wish for everything and everyone killed during the war between the gods to be revive, that includes the nature and all its beauty!" Peter makes a selfless and an utterly surprising wish that got Viridi stumped from his last few words.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed while the other gods smile.

The Dream Stone glows brighter than it did before, transforming itself to a rainbow star that shoots out further to the sky, brightening it up to release a heavenly rain of rainbow sparkles that rains down to the earth. With every sparkle, more and more humans are brought back to life. Homes have been instantly rebuilt. And the plants of the world are brought back to its true beauty as many sakura petals rain everywhere across the land and even Skyworld, much to the utter speechlessness of Viridi, who couldn't believe her own eyes.

"Beautiful, right?" Spidey asked the goddess of nature as he and his team walk up to her speechlessness.

"W-Why…" Viridi asked the mortals why they made a wish for her.

"I told you before. Nature can't reach its true beauty without us mortals. It needs us so it can properly grow into this. It's nice, right," Sonic asked her. "We know you still have problems with the humans, so use this as a chance to get them to the right direction." He then gives her a thumbs up. "We know you can do it!"

The hedgehog's words touches Viridi's heart, causing her to silently tear up. She quickly wipes away the tears so they won't make fun of her and puts up a smirk, "We'll see."

A smiling Palutena is seen walking to Ero's side to say something to him, "After so many centuries, I finally seem to understand the truth of your words, Ero."

" _Hmm?"_

"That Spider-Man and his friends can change something. That mortals can change and have an eternal role in our world." She said, finally coming to terms mortals aren't as selfish as she always thought in the past, that they help the world they live in prosper into peace.

Ero smirked, _"It would seem that the child has finally grown up. It's about damn time. I'm starting to like you now."_

"Really?!" Palutena quickly replied, thinking he's revealing his feelings for her.

Ero quickly loses the smile to a serious face, _"NOT in the way you think."_

"Awww…" Palutena slumps into depression, causing Ero to actually laugh whole-heartedly.

" _I always find it amusing to see you like this."_ He said.

"Shut up! Stupid, stupid Ero!" Palutena retorted at his face while he continues laughing.

 **BGM End**

After granting the wish, the Dream Stone falls down to Spider-Man's hand, with the function to grant any more wishes disabled for a whole year. "I think we're done here." Peter said.

"You have made a magnificent wish, my friends." Thor smiled.

"Yeah." Spidey nodded.

Palutena walks in-between Pit and Viridi, smiling at her heroes and friends for help saving her world, "I can't thank you all enough for what you've done for us."

"Eh. It's what we heroes do." Sonic shrugged.

Meanwhile, Lucina and Weiss walks up to Pit. "It was nice working with you, Pit. Let's hope our paths cross together one day." Lucina smiled while shaking Pit's hand.

"I am an Avenger now, so probably really soon. Maybe during the next smash tournament." Pit replied.

"I rather not get involved in that weirdness involving floating hands." Weiss said.

"Drop by my place anytime, kid." Peter said to Pit.

Pit nodded, "Yeah," and gives his mentor a fist-bump.

Nearby, Thor walks up to the two goddess that watch over this world. "You are both fine goddesses. This world is in safe hands. Call me anytime if you need help. I will answer the call." Thor said.

"As long as the humans don't do anything stupid." Viridi replied.

"Thank you, Thor, but I do have ONE request, and I hope the D-Avengers will accept." Palutena said, getting the teen heroes' attention.

"Huh? What do you need?" Peter asked.

"Can you…make me an Avenger as well?" Palutena asked, kinda surprising everyone with her request to be part of the D-Avengers.

"Lady Palutena?! You want to be an Avenger too?!" Pit replied.

"You're kidding me!" Viridi remarked, a bit surprised of Palutena's request.

"Aren't you a little too old for the team?" Sonic joked and receives a smack to his head by an irritated Palutena's staff.

"I may be a few centuries years old, but physically I am roughly around your age." Palutena said.

"I guess…But why so suddenly?" Spidey replied.

"I've been thinking about everything that has happened. Loki. Grimadoom. Powerful threats I never foresaw. You guys inspired me something different. To be more responsible. To be GREATER. I want to be a hero, so I can a better goddess for the people. I never hanged out with a lot of mortals until now, and I have much to learn about them. 'Sides, if the god of thunder can be an Avenger, why can't the goddess of light?" Palutena said, giving her honest thoughts on why she wants to be an Avenger.

"You make a valid argument and we'd welcome you." Thor said as he puts his hand her shoulder before turning to the D-Avengers. "Well, my friends, do you want to add Lady Palutena to your team?"

"Heck yeah!" Pit happily agreed.

"It would be an honor." Lucina smiled.

"Eh." Weiss stoically shrugged but agreed.

"Of course!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"Sure, why not. Ero?" Spidey turns to his spider other.

" _Hmm?"_

"Do you want her to join the team?" Spidey asked him.

" _Hmph. If that's what you think is best, I guess I have no choice."_ Ero stoically answered, which gets everyone laughing at him. _"WHAT?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"_

"Still not upfront with your feelings…You're the one who hasn't changed, Ero." Palutena giggled to annoy her spider friend, making him angry.

"An excellent decision," Thor spoke up. "Though we may be from different classes, we all strive to protect the world we love. Holding out hope that true peace will encompass the world. And one day it will happen, but only when we stop living in two separate worlds. From this day forward, we are no longer "mortals" and "gods" who cannot see eye-to-eye. Now, we are ALL Avengers. And we must treat each other with equal and the utmost respect. And we must protect our homes…" He then raises his hammer high into the sky, "…no matter the cost." He said as everyone turns to the large rainbow, left by the Dream Stone, that encompass the globe.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…On Earth-616 at the Parker Residence**

Peter wakes up from his bed after Tails's mechanical dog, T-Pup barks at him, telling him someone has rung his doorbell. And since no one else is around the house, it falls to Peter to answer the mysterious person ringing his door. "Coming! Coming!" Peter yawned as he went on his promised date with Phosphora yesterday and was pretty exhausted after the matter. "Who is it now to make my life miserable?" He asked as he opens the door and is utterly shocked as he, and a surprised Ero, are surprised of the two people they see on his porch.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The King's Peril**

"Hi, Peter." Pit waved, wearing a casual blue short and shirt that hides his wings.

"Long time no see." Palutena smiled while wearing gorgeous casual wear that would make any male fall for her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Peter and Ero shouted simultaneously, demanding an answer why they are standing on his porch.

"You said we can drop by anytime." Pit calmly replied.

"That was mostly meant for you, I didn't mean Palutena! How did you figure out where I lived?!" Peter asked.

"We used this wonderful tool called the "internet". Very helpful." Palutena joked.

"Very funny, but how did you figure out my secret identity?!" Peter asked the goddess.

"That's not important."

"YES IT IS!"

"So where do you want us to put our bags?" Pit asked as the Skyworlders casually walk into Peter's house.

"Bags?!" Peter questioned.

"Didn't we tell you? We're on vacation. So we decided to live with you for the rest of the summer." Palutena replied.

"IN MY HOUSE?! THIS ISN'T A HOTEL! I CAN BARELY FIT THE OTHER GUYS IN HERE! Just because you two are Avengers now doesn't mean you get a free pass!" Peter retorted.

"Don't worry about that. I can use my power to create another room." Palutena summons her staff and with a simple tap to the floor, she creates two more rooms in Peter's house for her and Pit to live in. "There." She smiled.

"This is a nice house." Pit said while eating some leftover wheat cakes from the kitchen.

Peter groans, "When did my house become a summer home for the gods? At least one of them isn't Viridi."

' _Just to let you know, I'll only visit on the weekends.'_ Viridi makes an unexpected telepathic call to Peter, making him groan again.

 **BGM End**

"What's the matter, Pete?" A strange, yet oddly familiar voice speaks up as his presence touches Peter's aching shoulders.

Peter sighs, "It's complicated…" He replied, then quickly perks up as he questions who he was speaking to, "Wait! That voice…It can't be…" Peter quickly turns around and turns totally shocked as his eyes widen when facing a familiar brown-haired teenager around his age smiling at him.

"Hey." The kid casually waved at Peter.

"H-Harry…Harry Osborn…It can't be…But you're…"

"Dead? Apparently not anymore." Harry replied.

"Oh I get it, you're an LMD to mess with me. Or a clone. Or a Skrull. Or a LMD clone Skrull." Peter said, still visibly shocked.

"Still talking nonsense, Pete. You haven't changed a bit." Harry smiled.

"He's the real deal, Peter. I used my power to check. He's alive." Palutena told him.

"When we coming to meet you, we ran into him. Actually, he was the one who told us where you lived." Pit answered.

"I still don't get it." Peter said, still completely confused.

"I don't really get it either. Everything was dark until I found myself outside my own grave two days ago. Weird…So I thought I come here to see if you got some answers." Harry said.

"Maybe it was the goblin serum you took, the same thing that once brought your father back to life." Peter believes.

"Oooor, maybe it was the Dream Stone." Palutena said.

"The Dream Stone?" Peter remarked.

"Remember, he said was resurrected "two days ago", the same day we used its power to revive the fallen." Palutena explained.

"But Harry was killed a long time ago, and we used to the stone to revive the people who died during Loki's war." Peter replied.

"Guess the Dream Stone wanted to reward you for making a noble wish. Give you some happiness in your life." Palutena smiled.

"Really?" Peter questioned.

' _The Exo Stones are mysterious gems. From what I sensed, the Dream Stone did seem to possess some mind of its own.'_ Ero privately told Peter.

Peter smiles while chuckling, "That's pretty cool." He then turns to hug his newly-revived best friend. "It's really good to see you again, Harry."

"Same to you, Pete." Harry said as he lets go of the hug and they walk out the door together.

"MJ's gonna freak when she sees you! Then we can help you retake Oscorp! Oh, and you have to meet my new friends, though some of them can be _quite_ weird." Peter said.

"Like that one over there?" Harry points to someone.

"Hmm?"

"Peeeterrrrrr!?" An angry female that sounds dangerously familiar to another girl Peter knows and stands too frightened to turn around to greet her.

"Y-Yang…?" Peter's scared eyes slowly turn around to see his very angry girlfriend Huntress-in-training, and fellow D-Avenger, Yang Xiao Long standing behind him.

"Is it _true_ you went out with another girl yesterday, behind my back?!" Yang angrily asked him, somehow figuring out Peter went out with Phosphora.

Peter flinches, _'How did she…'_ He wonders in his thoughts how Yang found out. He hears the innocent giggle coming from his porch and turns to see its Palutena giggling, piecing everything together. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Peter shouted at her.

"Think of it as payback for all the times you called me old." Palutena smiled.

"Peeterrrrr?!" Yang repeatedly taps her angry foot on the ground while intensely glaring at Peter.

The nervous spider-hero starts to sweat, "Uh, you see, sweetie…it was part of a deal…to save the world…and, uh…"

 **BGM-Sonic Riders OST-High Flying Groove**

Yang's eyes glow red and her blond hair flares up like a raging flame, scaring Peter for his life as he runs away while being pursued by her and her gauntlets, "PEEETERRRRR! STOP RIGHT THERE! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!"

"YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT ANYWAYS!"

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" Yang shoots at Peter while he continues running.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"

"YES I CAN!"

"Guess his luck hasn't changed since I was gone." Harry sighed while watching from the sidelines.

Palutena laughs at Peter's expense, "This is gonna be a fun vacation."

"Kinda feel bad for him." Pit said.

Peter runs behind his friends and uses them as a shield from Yang's wrath. Yang simply runs around them to chase Peter which doesn't seem to be ending any time soon.

Ero groans, _'I doubt this is anything worse Loki's experiencing.'_

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Unknown Realm**

The God of Mischief wakes up scared while tangled upside down from thick vines that block his magic. There a giant serpent, known as the Midgard Serpent, slithers its way to the trapped trickster for his daily torture session. Loki screams in fear and tries to close his eyes, but the mystical vines wouldn't allow him, as they want him to witness every little detail of the serpent's venom dripping from its fangs to Loki's scared eyes as he continues to scream when they drop on them.

* * *

 **KFX Here: That's it for God Mission. I want to take all my fans who have supported with me throughout this story. Shout outs to "Wyvernasurus" and my forum followers. You guys gave me some really good ideas to write this story and I was pleasantly surprised how well it turned out. Again, thank you. If I were to rate each of my own stories up until now and give my honest, non-bias thoughts:**

 _ **D-Avengers: Avenging Knights**_ **(6/10): Was my first story that I ever written for this site and was impressed how much I've learned from then**

 _ **Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog-Fate of Two Worlds**_ **(6.5/10): First story chronically in the "United Heroes Series". Same with** _ **Avenging Knights**_ **, I'm impressed how far I've come from my beginning stories.**

 _ **Spider-Man: Battle for Remnant**_ **(7/10): Most definitely my most popular story up-to-date. I'll admit, this story started to become a mess by the end of Volume 2, but I still say it's a fun read I recommend to check out.**

 _ **Spider-Man and Sonic: Un-Gravitified Web**_ **(7.3/10): A fun, little story that leads to the next racing story**

 _ **Spider-Man and Cinder-Flaming Web of Light and Shadow**_ **(7.5/10): Felt nice to give Cinder her own character arc as well as for the rest of the cast. And I'm glad this was the story where I gave Ero some personality which becomes expanded upon later on.**

 _ **D-Avengers: Spider-Island DX**_ **(8/10): Probably my favorite story that I've written and enjoyed so far. Great action scenes. Loved how I written the chemistry between the D-Avengers. And of course was the beginning of the "Masters of Evil Arc" which introduced the Exo Stones for future stories.**

 _ **D-Avengers: The Fell Awakening**_ **(7.7/10): Despite time travel was part of this story, I say this story was pretty good. Felt I made enough changes to make it more original and enjoyable.**

 _ **D-Avengers: Transdimensional Racing**_ **(7.9/10): A fun story with multiple cameos and characters from throughout the United Heroes universe. Though writing a story involving racing was a bit tricky sometimes.**

 _ **D-Avengers: God Mission**_ **(8/10): Second to** _ **Spider-Island DX**_ **as my favorite story. Again, was pleasantly surprised how well this turned out, especially in regards to Pit's and Palutena's character development.**

 **What are your thoughts on my stories so far, and which one is your favorite and why? If any of you want, I don't mind if someone writes a spinoff story based off this universe I've made, but you'll need my permission first.**

 **Next story after this should be the Sonic Colors adaptation. Planned main characters are Spider-Man, Sonic, Tails, Ruby, Yang, Pit, and Palutena. Doc Ock and Eggman will most likely be the main villains. Besides that, I don't think the story will be too different from the original game, though I am thinking about including the 3ds plot as well. Since I'm in college, don't expect this story to get started for a while. I'll keep you posted on my forum page, which you can find the link on my main profile page.**

 **I'm also thinking about re-opening my Deviantart page, "KingSonicFan," to post some drawings. So if you want to know what "Black Ace Spider-Man" looks like, look there because I may draw him one day.**

 **Until then, see you all later and have a fantastic day.**


	32. Preview for Next Story

_Preview for Next Story_

 **BGM-Sonic Colors OST-Theme for Sonic Colors (Title Ver.)**

 **Spider-Man: What's happening, our fellow fans? Spidey and Sonic's here to give you some insight on our next adventure!**

 **Ruby Rose: Don't forget about me too!**

 **Sonic: Like we'll ever! Eggman and Ock are back! This time they've created an amusement park in outer space, outside my world!**

 **Ruby: While it looks fun with all the planets around it, it's secretly a base to kidnap these adorable little creatures called the Wisps for some evil plan!**

 **Spider-Man: The Sinister Six are also back! They've even hired Silver Sable and her men as security guards! This might be a little tough!**

 **Sonic: Don't sweat it, Pete! We'll use the Wisps to power ourselves up! They won't stand a chance!**

 **Ruby: We also have Yang, Tails, Pit, Palutena, and Mary Jane joining in on the action as well! This will be easy!**

 **Spider-Man: That makes me feel better! Let's do it, gang!**

 **Next time in the United Heroes Series:**

 _ **D-Avengers: Web Up the Stars**_

 **Spider-Man: Don't expect this story to start for a while. We still got some planning.**

 **Sonic: If you want to help with the planning, visit the "United Heroes Series" Forum page and leave your awesome thoughts and ideas on what kind of color powers the gang will be getting. Link can be found in the author's main page.**

 **Ruby: Also visit KingFrancisX Deviantart page! He recently opened it up under the name "KingSonicFan."**

 **Sonic: Guy's got taste!**

 **Spider-Man: He would've changed it but that leads to complicated stuff.  
Ruby: He'll try to post as many fan-art depicting us in various cool pictures, so go check it out. One's already been uploaded.**

 **Spider-Man: Don't expect high-quality art though. Anyway, see ya next time. The next story should follow under the "Spider-Man/Sonic" crossover page. If not, follow the author for updates.**

 **BGM End**


End file.
